Caught In The Crossfire
by AffairWithACrossbow
Summary: On the streets of Miami, anyone can become a victim. CO-WRITTEN with Speedfanatic05. WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned!
1. Chapter 1

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

The sun shone down on them, but the miserable humidity was held at bay by a passing storm system that had brought the insane temperatures down to a more tolerable level. For Ryan, it had been a blessing in disguise; he hated to be exposed to the unforgiving rays of the sun in the middle of the massive crime scene much less a crime scene that had what looked like hundreds of expenditures of rounds. Not that those were his responsibility, they had a resident Bullet Girl who took care of those, it was the connotation of the work cut out for them in finding the trajectory and the motive behind the gruesome crime. He was already past his limit on hours, if he could get this done in under twelve, he'd be a happy camper. Unfortunately, it wasn't looking that way.

Exhaling heavily, he knelt on his haunches at the cluster of covered bodies and shook his head, glancing in the direction of the yellow tape that was wrapped around the scene tightly. Being the second on scene had it's perks, especially if the next on scene was subordinate to him. A small smile inched over his face as she approached, her brown hair pushing behind her with the motion of her stride. He finally got over his aversion for the former FBI agent, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to use to his advantage.

"Glad to see you show, Boa Vista. Looks like we have a long one on our hands." Smirking, he shook his head, "Two guesses as to what you're going to do."

Looking around at the scene before them, she shook her head, "At least it'll give me some much needed overtime this week. Any idea on who could have done this?"

"None, but I guess that's why we're here, right?" Standing, he gestured toward the direction she came from and chuckled, "Calleigh's the one with overtime, all we need to find is correlating evidence as to who put a few hundred in our friends here. The ME hasn't released the bodies yet, because apparently, he doesn't feel the need to. So until then, we forage."

Bending down and opening her kit, Natalia pulled out her gloves and slipped them on, "So this was the only house targeted? I mean, you'd figure with this many projectiles someone would have had to have seen or heard something."

"You know the rule of the 'hood'," Ryan responded with cynicism. "No one saw anything. At least no one who wants to say anything. If we get even one witness who is willing to come forth, we'll be doing good."

"True." Pulling out her flashlight, she stood up and looked to Ryan, "So, you want the right side or left side of the yard?"

"I'll take the left." Clicking on his flashlight, Ryan shook his head, "Has anyone seen or heard from H?"

Turning hers on, Natalia began to look in the bush on her side, "Not that I know of. I know he was at another scene when this one was called in."

"So, I guess we're on our own with this one." Shaking his head, he snickered, "How much do you want to bet that this was nothing more than a gang bang? Some one stepped on someone else's turf?" Sweeping the area, Ryan focused on finding anything that would give them a head start on the investigation. Giving himself over to thought, he frowned, "You're actually looking forward to overtime?"

Moving a branch of the bush, Natalia snickered, "Well, yeah. I mean, the extra money will help fund my vacation here in a few months"

Ryan smiled and glanced to Natalia, "Got your eye on someplace nice?"

"Yeah, Cancun for two weeks. My sister is going to go with me, so, I wanted so extra spending money. What better way then overtime," she replied as she reached under the bush and pulled out a small baggie. Holding it up, she smirked, "Well, look's like someone isn't going to be getting high tonight."

Getting up and crossing over to her, he eyed the baggie and then looked to her, "Now that looks like motive to make this house Swiss cheese. What do you think?"

"Yeah...that and wondering how much we'll find hidden inside," she replied as she got up and went over to get an evidence bag. Pulling one out, she looked back at him, "Shall we leave that one to Jesse and Walter?"

"We shall. I think we have enough on our hands especially taking in consideration that we haven't even entered the house yet." Beginning to walk back to his side, he heard the sounds of tires squealing on the pavement and turned to see a older modeled car speeding toward them. Seconds seemed to slow as the window came down and the firearm protruded, seconds that Ryan took to get to Natalia. The sounds of gunfire echoed in the air and as he brought her down, he could feel the heat sear through his flesh.

Turning over, he looked to Natalia and breathed heavily, "A-are you o-okay?"

Sirens and tires began to squeal as units took off after the vehicle and Natalia's body shook in both fear and shock. Looking to Ryan, she rolled onto her side and then hands and knees, moving to him, "Ryan..." Seeing the blood coming from his chest and abdomen, she tried to cover the wounds, "Ryan...HELP! RESCUE...WE NEED RESCUE...OFFICER DOWN!" Her heart raced as her own abdomen throbbed, "Ryan...you stay with me, you hear...stay with me!"

Ryan could taste the blood in his mouth and groaned as his eyes rolled back. He wanted so much to cough, but he knew that if he did, he'd aspirate more blood. Feeling her hand on his, he shook his head and parted his lips, "A-are…you…okay?"

His voice was raspy and Natalia could tell his situation wasn't good, "I...I'm fine, Ryan...but I need you to fight to stay with me, okay." Looking up, she saw as officers came running with medical kits in hand and blankets for them. Holding tight to his hand, she looked back at him, "Help's on the way, just stay with me, Ryan."

He squeezed her hand as hard as he could but realized that his strength was leaving him. He winced as he licked his lips, the heat coursing through him rapidly. Right after the heat, however, he could feel the mind numbing cold coming over him and he opened his eyes weakly, rasping, "I- I can't."

"Yes you can, Ryan...you can," Natalia pleaded with him as tears began to fill her eyes for her fallen colleague and friend. The sound of sirens filled the air and she looked up to see and ambulance heading there way, "Please, Ryan...fight. I know you can do it."

"Finish…this…" Ryan answered as he breathed in and then out. He could feel the cold as it completely took over him, looking to her in earnest. He felt her frantic attempts to hold on to him despite him slipping quickly, and gave her a small smile before he took a deep breath and let it out.

Watching as Ryan took his last breath, Natalia shook her head as her hands grasp at his lifeless body. Without even realizing it, hands began to pull her back from his body as the medics began to work on him. Pain seemed to radiate through her abdomen and she cried out and her bloody hands went to the area, holding it tightly.

Getting in front of her, Horatio reached for her, seeing the blood pouring through her hands that were clutching at her abdomen. Speaking in a soothing manner, he reached for her again, "Ms. Boa Vista…Natalia! Let the medics help you. Natalia…"

Falling back onto her rear, her eyes were wide as she looked to Horatio, "R-Ryan...he...he pushed me out the way..."

Listening to her, he nodded for the medics to come over and continued to speak to her in soft tones, "Yes, he did, he saved your life. Right now, Natalia, we need to work on you, okay? Let them work on you."

Shaking her head, more tears fell, "No...Ryan...he...he needs help, Horatio."

Chancing a glance back, he saw the trio of medics who were working on Ryan sit back and the lead medic shake his head in defeat. After a short flurry of motion revealed a sheet as it began to cover him, Horatio exhaling heavily and moving to shield her from it. "They are still working on him, Natalia. Let's worry about you now, okay? Let them help you."

Nodding slightly, her eyes remained wide as the medic's laid her back and placed an oxygen mask over her face. Staring up at Horatio as he held her hand, her eyes closed tight as the pain seemed to radiate out and through her lower body.

Pulling up in her Hummer, Calleigh got out quickly and ran towards the house. Seeing Natalia down with Horatio near her, she approached and looked over to where the other medics were packing up, "Horatio...is Natalia okay?"

Not wanting to leave Natalia's side, he looked to Calleigh, the feeling of weariness beginning to cloak him. In what was supposed to be a routine scene, he arrived to find both of his CSI's covered in blood. As Calleigh came closer, he steadied his eyes on Natalia and shook his head, disbelieving the chain of events. When the medics had her stabilized, they rose with her on the gurney and started transport, Horatio's hand slipping from hers.

Walking along side her, he could feel Calleigh following, waiting for an answer. To the medics, he asked, "Where are you taking her?"

"Dade Memorial, it's closer and she needs attention now."

Nodding, Horatio came up to her and smiled, "Natalia, I'll be right there okay? You hang in there."

Nodding her head slowly, her eyes plead with his, a silent request going out to get the guys that had gunned them down.

Watching silently as the CSI was loaded into the ambulance, Calleigh waited until it pulled off and Horatio turned to her, "Who...who was with her?"

Horatio bowed his head and then looked up to turn to the sheet, his voice seemingly detached, "Ah…Ryan…was with her. He…he didn't make it." Seconds ticked by before he gained enough energy to move toward the sheet, the sorrow and anger building simultaneously. Coming to the white sheet, he knelt benevolently and sighed, pulling it back to reveal Ryan's now deadened eyes. Reaching to close them, he sighed and stared off, "It was a routine scene. The officers had the area cordoned. There shouldn't have been anyone there."

Standing behind Horatio with her head slightly bowed out of respect for their fallen comrade and friend, Calleigh kept her voice soft, "I'll uh...I'll get right on the bullets and see if we have a match in IBIS. If it's gang related we might be able to at least narrow it down to a certain gang here in the area."

Horatio remained kneeling for a second longer before standing, keeping his eyes on Ryan's covered body. His tone turned deadly as he finally looked to Calleigh, "He's not to be left alone, Calleigh. I want you to get the bullets as soon as the ME extracts them."

Nodding her head, she looked up into his eyes, seeing the icy cold blueness of them. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly, she shifted her weight slightly, only having seen him like this a few other times, "He won't leave my sight, Horatio."

Hearing her hesitant reply, Horatio softened his gaze slightly as he approached, "How are you doing, Calleigh?"

Adverting her eyes, she composed herself and scanned the area, "I'll be fine. I just want to catch these guys. Do we know what Ryan and Natalia were working on here?"

"I was on another scene when this was called in. I was assured that Ryan could handle this, it was a simple drive by, with several victims." Glancing at the covered bodies, he sighed, "The ME hasn't even arrived yet."

"I'll uh...I'll take a look around...around Ryan's body and see if I can find anything. You want me to call in night shift to help out?" she asked as she pulled her shades over her eyes, keeping them from him.

Nodding absently, Horatio then scratched his temple, "Yes, we'll need their help in this. Most more than likely, they'll have to take the bulk of it. In the mean time, I want all the CSI's covered while on scene." Taking another glance at Ryan's body, his expression dropped, "I don't want to lose anyone else."

Glancing over at him and seeing him looking towards the body, Calleigh tried to busy herself with looking for evidence around them, "Ryan said he was supposed to meet up with his Uncle tomorrow afternoon. I think he's still living at Alton Towers."

"I'll have to tell him." Horatio began to move away, the hesitancy very visible. He glanced to Calleigh again and spoke quietly, "I'll be at the hospital with Natalia. I'll give you a call if something changes."

"Okay. I'll call you if we find out anything," she replied as she finally looked to him seeing how much this was stressing him.

"Thanks, Calleigh." Finally gaining the momentum to move away from the scene, Horatio took one more look back and felt his heart drop. One of their own had gone down and now he was struggling to make sense of it.

* * *

Pushing through the doors to the morgue, Calleigh tried to steady her nerves. She knew that collecting the bullets that had taken Ryan's life could led them to his killer and more then likely the other victims on scene. Giving Tom a small smile as she came over to him, she pulled out a pair of gloves from her lab coat and began to slip them on. Glancing to the covered body on the slab, she knew their friend was under it, lying there in wait to tell his story to them.

Releasing a breath, she spoke softly in the cold room, a slight shiver running down her spine, "Horatio asked me to be here when you did the autopsy on Ryan. We'll need the bullets you find, Tom."

Nodding solemnly, Tom sighed as he placed a hand on the envelope holding the bullets he extracted, "I wanted to spare you of Mr. Wolfe's autopsy. I already retrieved the bullets that snuffed his life prematurely." He handed her the envelope and pursed his lips as he pulled back the sheet, revealing Ryan's still features, "Well, there's no question as to the COD, exsanguinations caused by the perforation of the aortic arch. He took several rounds in the chest, puncturing holes in his lungs as well, causing him to aspirate blood into his lungs. There was literally nothing that anyone could do for him. I'm sorry, Calleigh."

Looking at the bullets inside the envelope's, she nodded slightly, "9x19 mm more then likely from a Tec-9. A few of the other officers on scene said they heard upwards of 10 shots fired back to back...which would mean a semi-auto." Looking at Tom and then to Ryan, she sighed, "Anything else, Tom?"

"If it makes any difference, Ryan was in top shape." Looking down at the young man, he remembered something. "Ah, yes, I almost forgot. There was trace on the back of his clothing. He must've fallen on it when he landed on his back. I have no idea what it could be, but then again, that's why we have you." Smiling, he nodded and then looked to Ryan, "I'm going to miss him."

Trying to keep it together for now, Calleigh nodded slightly, "Yeah...we all will. Where uh...where is his clothes, Tom? I'll take them up to trace and have a rush put on it." Stepping back some, Calleigh began to feel antsy, wanting to get out of there.

Handing Calleigh the bagged clothes, he gave a succinct nod, "All of his clothes are there." As Calleigh began to walk away, Tom stepped away from Ryan to call out, "Wait! There is more. There were several victims to the first shoot out. One of them turned out to be a girl."

Stopping and turning back with the items in hand, she raised a brow at Tom, "A girl? Don't you mean a woman, Tom?"

"No, I mean a little girl, age twelve. She was among the victims and it seems that she was taken out by the same gun that the rest of them had." Reaching for the envelope, he handed it to her, "I don't think it's the same caliber, but I can't be sure. I did do a SART kit, and ah…there is evidence of sexual activity."

"What?" Calleigh said, surprised at the information as she took the evidence. "Do we have an ID on her yet?"

"Not yet, but I've got a ten card so that might lead in the right direction." Exasperating, he pursed his lips again, "It's a shame to see loss on such a vast spectrum. To lose Ryan and now this innocent…It's just tragic."

Holding the items in hand, Calleigh shook her head, "It should never have happened." Looking back up at Tom, she tilted her head slightly, "You wouldn't by chance have her clothes ready would you? We might be able to find some trace or DNA on them too."

"I sure do." Handing over the evidence bag, Tom gave her a small smile and a slight nod.

"Great, Tom...thanks." Taking the bag and heading back towards the door, she called out over her shoulder, "Call me if you find anything else."

"With no hesitation," Tom replied solemnly. He watched as the young CSI departed the morgue and then turned back to Ryan to cover him, sighing heavily, "Senseless. Simply senseless."


	2. Chapter 2

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Sitting in the silence of the room, Horatio stared at her unmoving form, his thoughts running madly. There was so much that he could've done to make the outcome of this differently; instead of remaining on scene, he could've met them and been an extra set of eyes for them, keeping them guarded. He was supposed to be there to watch over them, but he hadn't and someone had paid the price.

Sitting back, Horatio focused on the movement of her chest as she rested, the lines leading from her heart to the monitor protruding from the hospital gown. The sight of her there caused a wave of regret to wash over him, bringing with it years of memories and fears. He'd lost too many already, the blood was on his hands, both old and fresh and he felt himself drifting into a deeper darkness.

Walking slowly to the door of the hospital room, Calleigh looked in through the window, seeing Horatio sitting next to Natalia's bed watching her. So many times she'd seen him do this with members of his team and each time one was lost he seemed to slip deeper and deeper into his own dark world. He'd sat with Tim and Eric both when they had been shot in the line of duty, and even with her. He'd buried both team members and officers they'd worked with on scenes, and said his goodbye's to friends retiring from the force, unable to take anymore.

Pushing the door open slowly, she slipped in and stood quietly until he turned his head and noticed her. When he got up and came to her, Calleigh's eyes went to Natalia's still form, "How's she doing?"

Quietly, he sighed and shook his head, "She's stable right now. There were some moments where she had to fight through. Her sister is downstairs, I told her I would sit with her." Staring at the floor, Horatio massaged his eyes and shifted his weight, his tone telling of his demeanor, "How is the case going?"

Looking back at him, she kept her voice soft, "Tom was able to recover the bullets from Ryan's body...they were 9x19's from a Tec-9. Unfortunately they didn't match any of the other bullets that were recovered from the scene. I've got them running in IBIS right now though. Also...one of the other victims, she was a twelve year old girl. Tom did a SART kit on her and there was evidence of sexual activity. Unfortunately...her ten card didn't get a hit in AFIS."

At the new information, Horatio frowned and then turned back to Natalia, shaking his head slightly, "What was a little girl doing at our scene? What do we have here, Calleigh?" Trying to make sense of everything, he exhaled and then sat down putting his head in his hands, "A little girl, found dead, with evidence of sexual activity in a highly drug infested area. Something…something bad is happening here, Calleigh." Allowing the silence to swallow him he gazed at Natalia and closed his eyes, fighting back the dark feelings. When he was able to speak, he cleared his throat lightly, "I…ah…talked with Mr. Wolfe's Uncle. He's going to go by the morgue and identify him."

Nodding silently, Calleigh walked over to the other side of Natalia's bed and placed her hand onto Natalia's and then looked to Horatio, "I've already gotten his things ready from his locker. I'll make sure he receives them."

"I should be there when he comes. I should've been there," Horatio answered lowly. He stared at Natalia and sighed heavily, "We lost one today, and…I wasn't there."

Lowering her eyes back to her friend, Calleigh sighed, "The scene was secure...or was supposed to have been. This could have happened to any one of us, Horatio."

"I should've been there," he repeated as he continued to hold his gaze. Her silence ate at him tremendously, "Ryan's dead because of my irresponsibility."

Lifting her eyes to him, Calleigh shook her head, "This wasn't your fault, Horatio. Even if you had been there, this still could have happened...or we could have lost you also. Don't blame yourself for this."

Shaking his head, he grimaced, "It was my responsibility to be there for them, Calleigh."

"Horatio, you can't be in two places at once. You were finishing up another scene..." she stated, shifting her weight some. "We both had other scenes."

"It's my job, Calleigh, to oversee my team. If I can't do that, how effective can I be?" Moving swiftly, he got up and moved for the door. "I've failed them both."

Going after him, Calleigh followed him out into the hallway and reached for his arm, stopping him, "Horatio, wait." When he turned to face her, she looked up at him and let go of his arm, "Don't do this, Horatio. Neither one of us knew something like this would happen. Both Ryan and Natalia are able CSI's that know what to do. Ryan did what he was trained to do...he protected Natalia, unfortunately he lost his life doing so, but there was nothing we could do to stop it from happening."

"I beg to differ, Ma'am. I'll leave you to visit, Ms. Boa Vista." Walking away from her, he made his way to the elevator, consigning with himself that he wouldn't rest until the murderer was brought down. The little tid bits of information that he garnered from Calleigh had him ravished for more and instead of going home, he knew he'd be spending the night at the lab.

* * *

Pulling up in front of the mansion, Dexter Jenkins, aka Swizz nodded his head as Unk blared from the sound system of the car. Shutting it off, he got out, closing the door behind him and headed towards the front door. Pulling out a Blunt, he lit it up and then hit the doorbell, waiting for entry into the home. When the door finally open he strolled in looking at the older woman and nodded to her, "Yo, Ms. Q, you looking off the hook. Where's Budda hangin' today?"

Pursing her lips, Margarita Quintila shrugged and continued to walk by, "Mr. Greenburg doesn't tell me anything. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call me Ms. Q. I have a full last name, chico."

Laughing and blowing out smoke, Swizz walked behind her and shook his head before moving to her side and slipping his arm around her shoulder, "Now, Ms. Q...you know me, last time I tried to use your last name I fucked it up royal. Besides, a fly honey like you...you know I could take care of ya...give you anything you want..."

"Dexter, sweetie, there's nothing you can do for me." Shoving his arm from around her shoulder, she sighed, "I believe that Mr. Greenburg's assistant is in, you might be able to get some information from him. Good luck with that though." She snickered and shook her head, arching her brow knowingly, "He seems to be in a bad mood- I wonder what that is all about?"

Taking a drag off his Blunt, Swizz shrugged and began to walk off, "No clue. Hey, where he at?"

"He is in Mr. Greenburg's office. I'd watch my step if I were you." Moving along, she turned and gave him a small smile, "Up your game, Dexter, you just might have a chance with someone out there."

"Only if it's you, sweet thing," he replied with a smile of his own and then headed down the hall. Going to the office, he knocked on the door and then went in, closing the door behind him. Seeing Derrick Lyons sitting at the desk, Swizz laughed, "Yo G...where's Budda at, man?"

Shaking his head, he closed the file and grimaced at the lack of propriety of the young man. It never ceased to amaze him as to how far Marcus would go to retain his ties to his old stomping grounds, and it was his duty to keep those ties hidden. Standing, he walked over to him and nodded, "You should be taught manners if you're going to be out in the public, Dexter. And Marcus is out doing business, he should be back soon."

Blowing smoke towards Derrick, Swizz smirked, "Good, cause I got business ta do whit him." Moving to the chair, he took a seat and looked around, "Budda should get some more honey's up in this crib...and hook you up whit one."

Watching as Dexter took a seat, he faced him and leaned against the desk lightly, "Marcus is doing just fine here. The question is, how are his other…ah, side businesses doing? I heard about the nasty business earlier today. It's all over the news, Dexter. You got sloppy. How do you think Marcus is going to react to that?"

Raising a brow, Swizz shook his head and sighed, "A bunch of Uther's guys showed up...what else wuz we supposed to do, man? Besides, they pulled first."

"Yeah, but what happened to getting in and getting out? You pulled heat by doing that, and then to go back? You made a bigger mess." Picking up the remote, he pressed the button and watched as the television rose. "It's all over the media, _Swizz_. You killed a cop and put one in the hospital. This does not bode well for Marcus."

"Killed a cop? Hell, that wasn't me, man...ask Boo and Nomes. After we left out we went up to see Boo's girl at her work," Swizz said as he looked over at the man. "We haven't been back over there. Now Percy...he was goin on about seein' Lil Keesh...maybe it was him."

"Maybe, maybe not. But the question is, do you want to be around when Marcus gets a hold of this news?" Focusing on the television, the camera centered in on the several bodies that were covered, staying on one. Shaking his head, he exhaled heavily, "Uther's got some balls, how old was the product he had with him?"

Shrugging some and then looking in the same direction, Swizz sighed, "Twelve...or so he said. She looked used though...defiantly not a virgin like we were promised."

"And I guess that's when everything hit the fan then? Did you say something to set them off?" Placing the remote down, Derrick pointed to the television to make a point, "It's publicity like this, Dexter, that we don't need. Marcus is interested in keeping his hands in his other businesses, as well as the business of Miami. You know his vision. This," he emphasized with a terse tone, "is not conducive to his vision."

"Look, all I said was dat she wasn't a virgin and his boyz pulled on us. Uther said dat he didn't like us callin him a liar and he'd make sure Budda would get smoked before mornin' and then he'd take over Miami," Swizz stated as he began to get aggravated. Getting up and going to the ash tray, he put his blunt out, "They pulled and shot first, we defended like we was trained ta do."

"It's a mess that we're going to have to deal with diplomatically. Now, Marcus is going to have to pay Uther a visit. Next time, keep your mouth shut." Hearing the buzzing, he eyed the younger man as he scowled at him, answering through the intercom, "Yes, Margarita."

"Ah, Derrick, Mr. Greenburg is on his way up. Should I tell him that Dexter is here?"

Smiling at the sound of her voice, Derrick smoothed out his suit and shook his head, "No, that's okay, Margarita. I think Mr. Greenburg will find Dexter's appearance…interesting." Letting go of the button, he stood and collected his files, setting the scene for Marcus. If there was anything that he knew, it was that Marcus Greenburg was not one to screw around with. He had his set ways, and if someone trampled over them, they had either one or two things happening for them, both of which would make them ghost.

Watching the door, he snickered and cut his eyes to Dexter, "Budda's on his way."

Cutting his eyes to the other man, Swizz scowled and sighed, "Budda will listen to me. He knows I got his back and wouldn't do anything to put him on the line."

Opening the door with a wide gesture, Marcus "Budda" Greenburg entered his office, his eyes automatically searching. He'd come from hard beginnings, but the skills he learned both on the streets and off stayed with him, making him the man he was today. He didn't get to the position he had by making sloppy messes and he didn't have people around him who couldn't live up to his status quo. Surrounding himself with the right people had been the key to his ascension, and it was one aspect that he took to heart. If he was embarrassed, heads would roll…literally.

Smirking as he nodded toward Derrick, he approached Dexter; he took his hand and slapped it, bringing him closer into an embrace. Stepping back, he snickered, "Swizz…what's up, man? Have you been keeping your nose clean? How goes business?"

Interrupting the moment, Derrick pointed to the television, "A mess. Marcus, you sent Dexter to retrieve the product and he ends up shooting Uther's boys, and the product didn't make it either." Watching as the news repeated, he exasperated, "A cop was killed, and another was put in the hospital, but Dexter says he had nothing to do with it."

Hearing the report, Marcus furrowed his brow, "Swizz…tell me this didn't happen. Not only did you not get the product, but you killed Uther's boys?" Anger suffused through him and he lunged at the younger man and took him by his throat, squeezing. His light green eyes flamed with fury and he spoke through gritted teeth, his tone deadly, "Tell me…Swizz. Tell me you didn't fuck this up." Turning him toward the television, a picture of the cop that was gunned downed was shown and he spit out angrily, "Tell me you didn't screw everything that I've worked for."

Holding onto Budda's wrists to get him to ease up some, Swizz gasped, "No...they...pulled...first...we...protected..."

"Pulled first, huh? And what about my product? Why was it lost?" Squeezing more, he brought him close, his deadly words oozing from his lips, "You fucked my money, Swizz. But you know what, instead of killing you, I'm going to get you to make it better. Go score more product, I don't care how you do it, but you get it, understand?" Easing up, he let the young man go and then smoothed himself out as he turned away from him. Standing behind the desk, he glared at Derrick and then picked up the remote control, switching off the television, "I haven't busted my ass for nothing, gentlemen. Work this out."

Trying to catch his breath, Swizz slouched against the wall until he could talk again, "Budda...man...that product...it, it was tainted. She wasn't no virgin like promised. And that cop...I had nothin' to do with that. Ask Boo and Nomes...they tell ya. We didn't hit no cop, man."

Remaining composed, Marcus opened the file that Derrick placed in front of him, perusing the files within. A small smile seemed to make its way over his countenance and he chuckled, "I have a job for you, Dexter. Several, actually." Finally looking up to him, his gaze turned cold, "Find out who capped the cop, find out why Uther's trying to pass off tainted goods, and then find me better product." Marcus could tell that he was frightened, his stance now meek instead of boastful.

Turning the page slowly, he retained his gaze, "I'm trusting you with this, Dexter. If you screw this up, I will not be lenient in your punishment."

Nodding slightly, Swizz took a tentative step forward, "I already got my eye on a new product. Saw her at the school house when we passed by earlier today. Figured I'd send in Little Sen to get her to da house." Shifting his weight slightly, he nodded towards Budda, "As for that cop...I have an idea on that already...Percy. He was goin' to see Lil' Keesh and she's one street down from there."

Anger built within him and he placed his hands on the desk flatly, exhaling lightly. Percy had been a constant thorn in his side and all because of family. Percy was able to slip in because his mother just so happened to be related to Marcus through his father. In a rare moment of emotional decision at his aunt's funeral, he promised that he would look out for Percy, and ever since he did, it's been one mess after the other. If Percy wasn't dabbling in the narcotics, he was screwing around with his product and he'd been warned about both instances. If he was involved with this, he was going to pay, and not just with a slap on the wrist.

Rubbing his temples, a weary breath escaped and he asked lightly, "I thought we had Percy covered? Why is he running loose?"

"I put Ein with him being you trust Ein so much. I don't know what the fuck is goin' on...I did what I was supposed to do...Uther threatened to take ya out and then ran and left his boyz to do his dirty work to us," Swizz said as he moved closer to the desk. "Uther said you'd be smoked by mornin' and he'd own Miami."

"Uther said, huh?" Glancing to Derrick, he ordered, "Get me a meeting with Uther. I think he and I need to discuss some things." Turning to Dexter, he pointed, "Find me product and bring Percy to me within an hour. Don't disappoint me, Dexter."

Nodding and holdin' out his hand to Budda, his voice became firm, "I got your back, Budda...always have...always will."

"Good, cause we're only as strong as our weakest link. I need Percy here. Now." The ominous tone that he took left no doubt to his meaning and he glared at both men, "I don't have to tell you what kind of implications can be made if there are any ties to me and this…fiasco."

Looking over at Derrick, Swizz nodded, "Can you open up the case for me? I might need a little extra fire power being I got to go back into Uther's territory. Mine are untraceable...but it's best to confuse if we have to."

Derrick nodded and approached the bar, depressing a button under the glass top. Standing back, he allowed Dexter to step up, noticing that a gun was gone. Glancing to Marcus, he saw the signs in his icy glare and sighed heavily. While Dexter went through the offerings, he approached Marcus hesitantly.

Standing and walking past Derrick, he kept his eyes on the wall, "Two guesses as to who took that piece. The one piece no one was supposed to have. _My piece_."

"Want me to have the boys here when Percy is brought in?" Derrick asked in a whispered tone so Dexter wouldn't hear. "I'm sure they'll find that piece in his car."

"Yes, and find out who else was rollin' with him. If someone put a cap in that cop and that someone is from my camp, I have to sever ties. No matter what." Walking away from them, he raised his hand dismissively, "Have Margarita come up, and give me a line when Percy gets here."

"Right, boss," Derrick said as he began to gather his things.

Picking out two guns, Swizz then turned and moved away, "Alright, I'm outta here. Be back within the hour, Budda."

"Take it easy, Swizz. Make this right."

"You know it," he replied as he headed for the door and then went out, closing it behind him.

Pausing at the door, Marcus took a second to look back at Derrick and sighed heavily, "That cop was one of Caine's people. The red head is going to be out for blood. Double check, Derrick. He's one problem that I don't need."

"I'll run the gamut and have our feelers asking questions within the next few minutes," Derrick said as he pulled out his cell phone and began to dial. "Boss...about Uther's threat...you might want to take some extra guys tonight."

"I don't want to start something by showing force. This will be a diplomatic meeting. Make sure Uther knows that. I just want to talk, that's all." Giving Derrick a smile, he straightened his cufflinks and then nodded once, "After you make the connections, take Margarita out for lunch, she deserves it. Besides, I think that she's ready to have that talk with you, if you know what I mean."

His own smile took shape and Derrick sighed, "Thanks, man. I'll call you if anything should come up."

"You do that. I'll be upstairs," Opening the door, he glanced back and gave him a wink, "Treat her right and she'll treat you right, Derrick."

Smiling more, Derrick nodded, "Think she'll like the Shore Club then?"

"She'll love it. Tell them the tab is on me." Walking out and closing the door, Marcus headed for his private quarters, his mind on the night ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Catching the eye of a girl, he licked his lips and chuckled, watching as her hair flowed behind her, "I bet she'd be good product. This will make up for Uther's pitiful pass, right?" Just as he was saying that, he noticed the low rider and grumbled, placing his hand on his weapon that was hidden under his shirt. Waiting, he seethed, "I guess Uther didn't get the message, eh? Tommy, go and talk the honey up so we can get going. Budda doesn't need any more light shining on him."

Shaking his head, Tommy got up off the low wall and began to head towards the fence, "Man, if'in I wuz you...I'd be layin' low for awhile. That cop you killed today ain't gonna have Budda happy at all."

"Yeah, but what Budda doesn't know won't hurt him. He'll be cool that I contained the matter. If it weren't for Swizz's sorry ass, I wouldn't have to clean up his mess. All he had to do was finish the trade and he couldn't even do that. I figure if I can get Budda some more product, he'd be content."

Snickering some, Tommy sighed, "You know, Budda though...dat man know everythin' that goes on around here. He'll find out it was you and kick your ass."

"Budda won't do that. I'm practically family." Snickering, he gestured with a nod, "Alright, Tommy, let's get our game face on. We need to snatch up at least three potentials."

Seeing the low rider coming around the corner towards them, Tommy nodded to it, "Look's like Uther's boys are on the prowl again. Best keep it cool, Percy."

"Nah, man, I'm tired of them makin' me look foolish. I'm goin' to show these punks what's up." Stepping up, Percy held his arms up and called out, "Whatcha waitin' for, punk ass. I'm right here wit' yo bitch ass."

When the car began to speed up, Tommy pulled his piece from the back of his pants and glanced at Percy, "Yo man...what the fuck?" Just the the window of the low rider came down and from the other side of the car, one of the rival gang members popped out through the window with his gun in hand. "PERCY!" Tommy yelled as they other gang began to open fire on them. Firing at the car, Tommy's body then began to convulse as bullets began to tear through him.

The sound of gunfire caused Swizz to speed up and pull his 9 mil from between the seats. Glancing at Boo, he growled out, "Grab that sorry son of a bitch!"

The heat pierced Percy's arms and chest as he fired back, screaming at the top of his lungs. The car seemed to stay on them forever, but he heard the sound of another car screeching to a halt behind him. Feeling hands on him, he fought back even though the pain was numbing.

"PERCY, get yo ass in the car, man. C'mon, let's go," Boo bellowed as he yanked him in the car. Getting him in, he slammed the door and screamed at Swizz, "GO! GO! GO!"

Pressing the gas pedal all the way down to the floor, Swizz sped off already knowing Tommy was gone. Glancing back into the back seat, he could see the blood spilling from Percy and bit out, "What the fuck, man? You tryin' to get yourself killed? Budda is gonna have your hide now fo sure."

"I did it for B-Budda," Percy managed out as he winced in pain. He looked to Boo and asked, "T- Tommy?"

Shaking his head, Boo then looked to Swizz, "Yo man, best call Derrick and have the doc waitin'. He's bleedin' an awful lot back here."

Grumbling, he pressed on the gas more and then pulled his cell out. Dialing his number, Swizz sighed heavily as the line rang and rang, his brow furrowing. After a moment, the line picked up and he sighed heavily, "Yo, D, what are you doin' man? We got a problem…a BIG problem. Percy…"

Pulling back from Margarita, Derrick's brow furrowed and he growled "Dammit, Dexter...what the hell are you trying to do? Can't you follow orders?" Looking to the brunette, he held up a finger and then got up out of his seat and lowered his voice, "What kind of big problem?"

"I found Percy," Dexter answered glibly. Arching a brow, he shook his head as he glanced into the rear view mirror, "He's currently painting the back seat of my car red. And I just got it detailed too. Budda's not going to be so happy with it."

Sighing heavily, Derrick rubbed the back of his neck, "What the hell happened? Marcus didn't tell you to hurt him."

"I didn't do it, Uther's boys did it. I was doing like I was told, gathering product and I saw Percy agitating the boys. They shot up Tommy bad, he's still lying there on the ground. We're on our way in."

Pursing his lips, Derrick knew this was going to be bad, "Take him in through the back entrance and then have Boo take your car over to Spivey's. Doctor Wailers will be waiting for you guys," Derrick said as he started back for the table. "And whatever you do, keep on the down low for the next few days until this all blows over. Percy shot one of Caine's people today and he'll be snooping around."

"Shit, we couldn't get a bigger spot light if we tried," Dexter sighed heavily as he turned the wheel wildly. He drove faster in hopes that he wasn't losing Percy. "We'll be there in minutes." Hearing the background sounds, Dexter asked, "Yo, where are you at?"

"None of your business...just get to the house," Derrick said and then hung up the phone. Smiling at Margarita, he held his hand out to her and helped her up, "I'm sorry, my sweet, but I have to cut lunch short. Something's come up and I must return to the mansion." Giving her a smile and bringing her close, he whispered into her ear, "Maybe tonight I can make it up to you?"

"I would love to, Derrick. It's okay with Mr. Greenburg, right? I mean, I don't want to over step my boundaries with him." Biting her lip, she smiled and whispered back, "Because I have a few ideas about what I would like to do this evening."

Smiling, he picked up the check and raised a brow, "Oh I think he'll be very understanding. But for now, we must get back." Giving her a soft kiss he then smiled, "Sweet as honey...baby, I'll make sure you're treated right."

"You know, that's exactly what Dexter said to me this morning. I don't give him the time of day," Margarita answered back smugly. Smiling, she gave him a kiss and sighed, "I guess I'll have a mess to clean up this afternoon."

Leading her towards the door with the check and money in hand, he shook his head, "I'll make sure to get you some help. No need for those beautiful hands of yours to get all messed up." Smirking some, he chuckled, "Maybe we'll just have Dexter clean up that mess for you. How about that?"

"I," she responded huskily as she let her hands travel, "think that is a great idea. I don't want to get into any trouble though. Dexter's looking for a reason to get me under his thumb."

"Dexter will be handled, don't you go worrying your pretty little head about him. I'll have it taken care of," he said as he slipped the check to the host along with the money and began to lead her out. "Now though, we need to hurry and get back. I've got some business to take care of."

Margarita nodded and became quiet, the thought of what they were walking into when they returned coursing through her mind. This life was terrible to lead, but she had nothing and no one else, and her benefactor took good care of her. She could count on one hand the number of girls that had fallen victim to the streets. She was certain that Mr. Greenburg, nor Derrick would allow that. All she had to do was keep her mouth shut and her head down and she survived.

* * *

Holding the bag of food in her hands, Calleigh made her way up the steps to the office she rarely visited anymore. All day and most of the evening she'd been hard at it, trying to find bullet comparisons along with searching IBIS for matches. She'd seen his light on when she had gone to the break room to get herself some coffee and had decided to chance getting him something to eat when she ordered hers. The day had been long and hard on them all, but she knew that he'd be wearing it on his sleeve until justice was served.

Coming to rest in front of the office door, her eyes gazed at the gold name plate mounted there before lifting her free hand to knock. Hoping she wasn't interrupting him, she waited for him to answer.

Absently, he heard the soft knock and he lifted his head slightly, furrowing his brow at the intrusion. Glancing up at the clock, he sighed and stood, moving toward the door. Unlocking it, he opened it slowly to reveal her standing with her hands full. Taking them quickly, Horatio exhaled and forced a smile as he shook his head.

"You should be home, Calleigh," he said as he moved aside to allow her passage. The aroma of the food ignited a dormant feeling and he groaned inwardly, realizing for the first time, that he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast that morning. Placing the food down, he turned to look to her, hoping his veiled attempts at being approachable were enough, "You really should be heading home."

Shrugging her shoulders, she sighed as she went to the bag of food and began to pull out the hot sandwiches she'd ordered for them, "I've still got bullets running, Horatio. I'm not ready to leave just yet. But...I thought a break for dinner would be okay for now. I was hoping you'd join me too."

Staring at the food, his lips pursed and he scratched his head, "Calleigh, I have a ton of work to do. I'm okay, really." At that precise moment, his stomach revolted and a deep grumbling sound emitted, causing him to glance uneasily to Calleigh. A smile formed on her lips and he couldn't help but allow one to ease on his own, a small laugh coming about, "Okay…I guess I should eat."

Looking back to the food as she pulled out the small containers of macaroni and cheese, she shrugged, "That's what I though. Besides, it's not good to work on an empty stomach. You know if Alexx was here she'd already had a talk with you about that."

"Yeah," he responded as he moved to pick up the food and leaned against his desk, watching her intently. He could see her attempts to stay away from the inevitable, but he also saw that she wanted to connect in some form. He could admit, their relationship had drifted through the years, but he never lost the admiration and concern for her. That was something he held true to, something he cherished.

Raising his brows, he added deftly, "She would've done the same for you."

"She did already." Lifting her eyes to him, she sighed, "I saw her at the hospital. She came to check up on Natalia after her shift was over. She's worried about all of us."

"I could've figured that." Becoming silent, Horatio picked at the sandwich and sighed, "Is…is there any change in Natalia's status?"

Opening her drink and then taking a seat in one of the chairs, she nodded, "Her sister called me earlier...she's awake and talking some. Onya told her about Ryan and that upset her, but she's gonna stay with Natalia tonight."

Listening, Horatio felt a crippling darkness come over him and folded the sandwich down, returning behind his desk. Keeping his eyes down, he rubbed his neck and exhaled heavily, the toll of so much hanging off of his shoulders. The regret suffused him deeply and he retreated further away from Calleigh, turning instead to look out over the trace lab.

"I'll get by and see her tomorrow. Maybe she will be up to talking then."

Noticing his demeanor changed for the worse, Calleigh set her drink down and turned in the chair towards him, "Horatio, you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened today. It wasn't your fault. You need to move on from this and refocus. As hard as it might be...you have to. Hell, I'm having to."

"You don't know how it feels, Calleigh. To be responsible for lives…for their safety." Closing his eyes, he felt the emotion welling and allowed the silence to engulf him. He could feel her eyes on him and he shook his head, "It's too much for one to hold in, Calleigh. Two children were gunned down today, one is a victim of a sexual assault." Looking to her, he pleaded with his own weary eyes, "I don't know how much more I can take."

Getting up and going to him, she tilted her head slightly as she looked up at him for a few seconds and then slowly reached up and brought him into a hug. Holding onto him, she whispered, "You're not going down this road alone, Horatio...I won't let you."

Anchoring himself to her, he could feel his walls falling, the raw emotion clawing at him. Images flooded his mind and he held on to her tightly as he finally let go, the tide overwhelming him. It ached to know that three lives were lost and there was nothing he could do. An emptiness came over him as he pulled slowly away from her, wiping at his eyes. Standing away, he whispered, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Everyone needs a moment to let it out, Horatio." Looking down at the floor, she shifted her weight nervously and shrugged, "I had my moment today in the locker room."

"Calleigh…we're going to need each other to get through this. It's going to take every ounce of strength that we have. I'm just afraid that I don't have that much."

"Yes you do, Horatio. Instead of mourning over Ryan and those girls, let's put that energy into finding there killers. You know Ryan wouldn't want to see you like this...he'd want you out there doing what you do best...catching the bad guys."

Horatio detached himself from her and stared at her, seeing the sensibility behind her words. Giving her a smile, he nodded, "I'll work on that. Meanwhile, I think we need to eat and get back to work." When she left the confines of his embrace, he returned to the sandwich, watching as she did the same. Taking a couple of bites, Horatio glanced over his shoulder, "There's an ID on a body that just came in on the second scene. Tommy Montoya. He ran with Marcus Greenburg until, allegedly, Marcus went straight and became a prominent real estate developer in Miami."

Chewing slowly as she rolled around the name in her head, Calleigh reached for her napkin wiping at her mouth, "He's the one on all those billboards and bus signs now isn't he?"

"And the one who has his hands in the Mayor's pockets and perhaps even more." Furrowing his brow, he sighed, "I don't think that Marcus runs with his old gang, but maybe it's someone trying make things bad for him. Maybe we need to talk to him."

"It never hurts to make sure," she said as she reached for her small container of mac and cheese. Opening it, she reached for a fork, "Has a background been run on him to see if anything's popped up since he turned a new leaf?"

"No not as of yet, but I was going to get into that tomorrow. Marcus will be interesting to talk to."

"I'm sure," she said and then speared some of her food onto the fork, "Well, hopefully soon we'll have some more information on those bullets we collected from both scenes today." Remembering something, Calleigh held up her finger, "Oh, before I forget, the bullets from the unknown girl at this morning's scene...they matched up to one in another case from about a year ago but we didn't have a suspect then either."

"What was the case?" Horatio said as he moved behind his desk. Going into the files, he looked to Calleigh expectantly, "I can look it up and see the details."

Raising her brow, she pointed to his food, "Eat first...then we work."

Chuckling, he relented and held up the sandwich, "We eat first, then we work." Taking a bite, he chewed and then smiled, watching as she ate delicately. For the first time in a long time, they were more than just colleagues at work, they were friends who were concerned for each other. That concern gave him a sense of hope that he could weather this tragedy.

* * *

Walking across the illuminated tiles of the Miami Dade Crime lab, Marcus couldn't help but smile. As a prominent figure in society, he never saw the other end of the law and when he was in the life, he was careful enough to keep himself out of the spotlight so this counted as the first time he'd ever stepped foot in the crime lab. The building did not hold him in intimidation in the least bit, but he was impressed with the construction and the location, his keen eye for real estate kicking in.

As he stopped at the desk, he glanced around at the panoramic views that the huge windows provided and smiled at their attempt to perceive the lab as open and unassuming. A small chuckle left his lips as the woman standing behind him threw him a questionable glance and he dismissed it lightly. There was nothing about this meeting that made him nervous in the least bit, he just wanted it to be over with.

Giving the woman a smile, he said smoothly, "Marcus Greenburg to see Lieutenant Horatio Caine. Is he available?"

Checking the log, Samantha gave the man a smile and reached for the phone, "I'll check to see if he's in his office. One moment, Mr. Greenburg."

Dialing the number, Samantha waited until he answered and spoke, "Yes, sir...there is a Mr. Marcus Greenburg here to see you...yes, sir...I will." Hanging up, she handed him a pass and pointed to the atrium area, "If you will just wait in there sir, Lieutenant Caine will be right with you."

Following the direction of her extended arm, Marcus nodded as he pinned the pass on his suit, smiling, "Thank you very much, Ma'am." Walking to the atrium, he smoothed himself out and then took a seat, waiting patiently for Caine to show. For the most part, he knew exactly what these questions were going to be so he was ready. There was nothing that Marcus didn't know at that point.

Gathering up his file, Horatio headed out of his office and went towards the elevator. Catching it before the doors closed he waited, glancing over the file once more before the doors slid open again. Getting off, he headed towards the atrium to meet with Marcus Greenburg. Pushing through the door, he saw him sitting in one of the chairs, looking up at the architecture of the waiting area. Clearing his throat as he approach, Horatio then raised a brow, "Mr. Greenburg."

At the sound of his smooth voice, Marcus trained his attention to the red head, coming to his feet to greet him. Extending his arm, he smiled and nodded, "Lieutenant Caine. Nice to see you, however sorry about the circumstance."

Shaking his hand, Horatio then motioned for them to sit, "Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice, Mr. Greenburg. From what I hear, you're a very busy man."

Marcus smiled and nodded, adjusting his suit, "Anything for the city of Miami. And I have to be busy to keep up with the ever trending culture. I understand you wanted to ask me some questions."

"I did. Please, have a seat. I'll try to make this as brief as possible," Horatio stated. When Marcus sat down, Horatio did the same and then looked down at the file, "Mr. Greenburg, I was wondering if you know a Mr. Tommy Montoya?" Pulling out the autopsy photo, he showed it to Marcus, "Do you recognize him?"

At the sound of his name, Marcus sighed and shook his head, "Unfortunately, I did use to know him. He was a previous associate from the old neighborhood, why?"

Nodding, Horatio raised a brow as he kept the autopsy photo out, "Mr. Montoya was gunned down yesterday afternoon. And I have a couple witnesses that say there was another man with him that jumped into a car and took off."

Glancing quickly to the photograph, Marcus retained his gaze with the red head and smiled lightly, "I still don't see where this involves me. I told you, Mr. Montoya was a former associate."

"When exactly was the last time you saw him, Mr. Greenburg?" Horatio asked as he placed the photo back into the file.

Furrowing his brow as if he were in thought, Marcus shook his head, "I can't recall really. It's been a long time since I've been to the old neighborhood, you know? Mr. Montoya's a part of a life that I no longer live. I've since gone on to bigger and better things." Grinning, he folded his hands, "Determination set me a part from that lifestyle, and it's determination that has kept me apart from it."

Pulling out another sheet of paper, Horatio showed it to him, "We also found some blood droplets there as well as skid marks from another vehicle. The blood matches to a Percy Hatchell, and if I'm not mistaken, you do know him."

"Yes, I do know him. He's my cousin through marriage. My father married his aunt after my mother's passing. We're family- but I haven't seen Percy in a while." Arching a brow, Marcus glanced at his watch and then placed his hands flat on his lap, looking to Horatio. He'd spent enough time here as it was and it seemed as if there were no pertinent questions being asked. Exhaling deeply, he spoke smoothly, "Lieutenant, I am a very busy man, if you called me here to get a run down on my family and previous acquaintances, then I regrettably will have to take this up with you later. I have a meeting that I have to get to in about an hour."

Smirking some, Horatio raised his brow and looked to Marcus, "Mr. Greenburg, we have your cousin's blood and you're not concerned? I think I would be considering the address we have for him...is you're address also."

His light demeanor dropped and his expression froze, "From time to time, Percy comes to stay. I'm never around when he does. I am not his keeper, Lieutenant. He's running a different road than I am, I don't keep up with him anymore than he keeps up with me." Starting to rise, he intoned tersely, "Now, if you would excuse me…"

Standing also, Horatio eyed the man, "Mr. Greenburg, so you know, he's wanted for questioning in connection with a murder. If you are harboring him, I will find out."

Anger welled and Marcus clenched his teeth and spoke haltingly, "I…haven't seen him, Lieutenant Caine. If he crosses my path, then I'll be sure to direct him here." Calming himself, he buttoned his suit coat and smiled warmly, "Now, if that's all you have, sir, I'll be leaving now."

Noticing his change, Horatio nodded and then looked up at the man, "Have a good day, Mr. Greenburg." Watching as he walked away, Horatio tapped on the file in his hand and then turned to see Calleigh coming into the atrium.

Smiling some, Calleigh walked over to Horatio, looking at the other man's retreating form and spoke softly, "Marcus Greenburg I presume. Were you able to find out anything from him?"

"Only that he's a pro at avoiding the questions. There's something about him that's not sitting right with me. He knows something…This is just too much of a coincidence for him not to." Matching Calleigh's stare, he sighed and shook his head, "He's the key to this."

"How do you want to work this then?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight.

"We look for Percy. The first place we start will be his last known address, which is…"

Smiling some, Calleigh smirked, "Marcus Greenburg's residence."

"Yes, and once we're in the door, we have one chance to pull this off. If we can put Percy in that house, then we can get a warrant for probable cause. Then we've got him." Horatio felt a small sense of satisfaction at the turn of events and nodded, "Get Frank and meet me in the garage. I think we have a road trip to take."

"On it...," she said as she began to walk off. Turning back to him as she walked backwards, she smirked, "Nice to see you back in the saddle again."

Horatio smiled and nodded, matching her smile. The feeling of being on the right track filled him with the determination to follow through and find justice for those who had fallen. With that thought, he turned and headed for his office, the thrill of the hunt coursing through him. For Ryan, he would finish this.


	4. Chapter 4

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Sitting in the passenger seat as the Hummer pulled up the driveway leading up to Marcus Greenburg's mansion, Calleigh looked around, taking in the grounds and the lack of security she thought they would encounter. Adjusting her shades, she then looked ahead seeing the garage area coming into view and the three vehicles that sat parked there. Making a mental note of them, her brow furrowed as she looked at one and then reached for the on-board computer keyboard. Pulling up the information she was looking for, she smirked and then looked over at Horatio as he stopped the vehicle.

"Horatio, that shooting yesterday at the school, a few teachers said they saw a newer purple and green Nissan Stanza with spinners...and look what we have parked here," she said nodding towards the car.

Matching her gaze, Horatio nodded and allowed a small smirk to rise as his brows rose, "It looks as if we have probable cause. Get Frank to call in a search warrant. Meanwhile, we'll go and see if we can get Mr. Greenburg to talk to us."

Pulling out her cell, Calleigh smiled as she placed the small keyboard back, "You got it." Placing the call as they got out, she met him in front of the Hummer and began to walk slowly with him. Keeping her eyes on the car, she took in a deep breath and crinkled her nose, "I smell fresh paint."

"I concur," Horatio responded smoothly as he eyed the car as well. He continued to walk slowly to the massive door, taking in the opulence of it and shook his head as Calleigh came up to him, "Have everything in the world, and still yet…has nothing." Reaching to press the button, Horatio listened to the ambient sounds of the neighborhood, smiling at the tranquility that Marcus had surrounded himself with. The door opened and Horatio was faced with an impeccably dressed man, his expression one of surprise.

"Lieutenant Caine, Miami Dade Police," Horatio said calmly, "Is Mr. Greenburg home?"

Raising a brow, Derrick looked at Horatio and then to the blond standing beside him before addressing the red head, "No he is not. I'm Derrick Lyons...Mr. Greenburg's personnel assistant. Is there something I can help you with?"

Shifting his weight, Horatio glanced down before looking to the man again, "Maybe you can. You see, in your driveway, there is a car that has been identified as the same car fleeing the scene of a murder yesterday. One of the occupants, Percy Hatchell left some blood at the scene, we would like to speak to him on the matter."

"Percy? Wow, he hasn't been around here in ages...I think almost a year if not more. As for the car, I'm sure there are several in Miami that look just like it...and unless you have a warrant, then I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the property," Derrick said as a smile formed.

A small smile formed and Horatio nodded, glancing in the direction of the house, "You see, the problem with tricked out cars is that it makes it one of a kind." His smile grew wider as he chuckled slightly, glancing to Calleigh, "We have our probable cause, so a warrant is minutes away. Hang tight, will you?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Derrick raised a brow, "When you get your warrant, then you can come back onto the property...until then, leave or I'll make sure harassment charges are brought up...sir."

Trading a smirk with Calleigh, he turned and then started away from the door. He could feel Calleigh follow and murmured, "Keep a unit on the house while we wait for the warrant. We don't want them to get a chance to move the car."

Nodding silently, Calleigh then stopped as she looked down. Furrowing her brow, she knelt down and then called to him, "Horatio...I've got a blood droplet here."

Looking to where she knelt, Horatio furrowed his brow and glanced up at the house, "Calleigh…how far do you think we are from the house?"

Looking to it, she shrugged, "Maybe if we're lucky 75 feet...but, it's still on the property. I'll follow the trail out and see if it leads to the road while you get the Hummer."

Nodding, Horatio left Calleigh to continue her search, going for the Hummer. Reaching, he disengaged the locks and then reached in, grabbing the kit. Coming back to the edge of the pathway, he watched as she continued her trail, seeing the smile that was growing on her lips. His own smile over came him and he placed the kit down as she came to rest a few feet away from him. The subject of her smile was blaringly obvious as she knelt once more, shining her flashlight. Going for the kit, he opened and retrieved a pair of gloves, a swab and the hematrace, handing the materials over to her, one at a time.

"I'm thinking about two hundred feet away from the home, and right off the property line."

"I happen to agree with that," she said as she slipped on the gloves and then took the swab. Opening it, she then got a sample and waited as Horatio handed her the hematrace. Following procedure, she then smiled as the swab turned pink and looked up at Horatio, "And we have blood."

"Call and see if Frank can amend that warrant to all inclusive. We've got our way in," Horatio said as he watched her finish up by taking a sample. Reaching for an evidence baggie, he smirked, "Good money says that this is Percy Hatchell's blood."

"And I'm sure once we can look around in that car it'll start talking to us," she said as she tagged the evidence and then handed it to him. Standing up, she opened her cell and dialed Franks number, "Makes one wonder what all Marcus Greenburg is really involved in."

"We are about to find out," Horatio said as he saw a car approaching. The Rolls Royce Phantom came to a slow stop and the window came down and Marcus Greenburg appeared out of the darkness of the car, his facial expression contorted irritably as he sighed heavily. Horatio chuckled lightly and offered a greeting, "Hello, Mr. Greenburg. Nice car."

Getting out, Marcus smoothed his suit out and glared at the woman kneeling at the base of his drive, "What exactly do you think you're doing? You're trespassing on private property."

Smiling, Calleigh raised a brow as she turned to look at the man, "No, actually Mr. Greenburg, we're on public property. You see, the city owns this side of the street where your driveway comes up to...and it ends exactly 4 inches away from where I'm at."

"You have no right to be here, Caine. I've already explained to you that Percy isn't here." Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out his cell and began to dial, "I think my lawyer's going to love this bone. This is blatant harassment by the Miami Dade Police Department."

Smiling some, Horatio raised his brow, "Actually, Percy's last known address is this one...and we're just following the evidence, Mr. Greenburg."

"Following evidence, huh? Who's to say you didn't put that down there? You're just looking for a way in, Caine. I'll fight this." Marcus lifted his sights to his home to see Derrick stepping out of the front door and exhaled heavily, hanging up the phone. Walking past the two police officers, he grumbled, "Excuse me, please."

Stalking up to his door, it took every ounce of retention to keep him from slamming Derrick's head into the glass. Instead, he pointed to the door and then commanded through clenched teeth, "Inside. NOW."

Going inside, Derrick moved in a few feet before turning to look back at Marcus, "Don't even start with me, man. I got Straus on his way here now...and I told Caine and his wannabe to vacate the property."

"They did vacate, Derrick. They're four inches away from my drive. I thought you said that you handled the situation!" Lunging for him, he grabbed his lapels and pushed him into the wall, the anger now bubbling over, "So help me God, Derrick, if this comes back on me, I will torture you. Do you understand? Find a way to get this away from me." Glaring at the young man, he then let him go and gestured wildly, "Please tell me that Percy isn't in the house. That shot wasn't enough to kill him, but he's fuckin' me royally. He's gone, right?"

"He's gone...but, apparently Dexter had his car delivered back here being you said you'd cover the bill," Derrick said as he watched Marcus. "I'd just got off the phone with him before Caine showed up. He's on his way over to get it now...and I let him know to show up like he's renewing the damn thing. He's got the paperwork and all."

"This better work," Marcus responded as he moved away from him completely. Glancing at the door, he pointed, "Get the Phantom out of the middle of the god damned road and then let me know when those bozos show with the warrant. We can't be inside the house if they got an all inclusive warrant."

Raising a brow at Marcus's tone, Derrick nodded back to him, "Hey, we're both on the same side here, man. You know I cover tracks that even FBI can't uncover...Miami Crime Lab won't have a chance."

"Make it happen, or I can make it where no one will find you," Marcus responded coldly. "Fix this."

Watching as he walked away, Derrick pulled out his cell and headed back for the door and to go retrieve the Phantom.

Standing out at the road, Calleigh nodded towards the house as Derrick came back outside, "Look's like someones not too happy."

Horatio turned to see the young assistant as he made his way down the drive, making it obvious that he was ignoring what they were doing. Shaking his head, Horatio laughed lightly, "That is the look of fear, Calleigh. They are running scared."

"And that's what we like," she replied as she looked up at him.

"Yes, it is. Now all we have to do is wait," Horatio answered back as he waved to the passing Phantom. A small smirk graced his lips as he met her eyes and his brows rose, "I guess we're not welcomed."

Chuckling lightly, Calleigh sighed as they watched Derrick go park the car, "Oh well, that still won't stop us from doing our job."

"No, it's not." Horatio kept his eyes on the assistant as he emerged from the back, looking into the car in question briefly. Furrowing his brow, he leaned to Calleigh, "Get an ETA on Frank. I think they're trying to get rid of the car, Cal."

Nodding and stepping away as she made the call, Calleigh walked around slowly, her eyes scanning the ground just outside the property line. After talking to him, she walked back to Horatio, "Frank's about fifteen minutes away still. He got caught in traffic on the causeway."

Horatio maintained sights on Lyons as he paced next to the car and frowned. The expression on the man's face gave away his thoughts and Horatio placed his hands on his hips as he shifted his weight, "He's trying to move the car. If he does that, we're dead in the water, Calleigh." Knowing that the inside of the house was immaculate and wouldn't stand alone, the car held the greatest potential, it was the link they needed to get into the house.

Hearing a vehicle coming up, Calleigh turned to see a tow truck slowing and turning towards them, "Horatio...I think that problem just arrived."

Horatio glared at the tow truck, moving aside for it to back into the drive. Turning to her, he shook his head, "They hook that car up, Cal, we're done here. The blood on the street is circumstantial at best."

Watching the tow truck, a smile formed as Calleigh noticed a tail light out. Smirking, she began to walk towards it, "I think we just found a reason." Going up to the truck and slapping her hand on the door, she smiled as the driver stopped and rolled down the window, "Miami Dade PD...license, registration and proof of insurance please."

"What the hell, lady? I'm just here to pick up this car. I don't want any trouble," the driver said as he looked to the lady.

Raising a brow, Calleigh didn't back down, "Then don't make me ask you again."

Reaching for his wallet slowly, he sighed, "I've got like five more stops after I drop this off at the office. You're killing my time, lady." Handing her his license, he gripped the wheel, "How long is this going to take? I gotta get this out of here."

"That'll all depend on you. Now, registration and insurance," she said as she noticed Horatio coming over to her.

Exasperating, he moved toward the glove box only to get a nine millimeter pointed in his face. Putting his hands up, he explained, "You told me to get my insurance and registration." When he eased up , he fished the documents out and handed them to her, "What did you supposedly get me for?"

"Tail light's out," she said as she took the papers and then took a step back, "Now, out of the truck." When he got out, she nodded to Horatio as she went to go run his information.

Shaking his head, Dexter shifted his weight and scratched the back of his neck, "Man, my boss had that fixed just last week, must have a short or something somewhere."

"Well, it just brought you a ticket," Horatio said as he studied the young man. There was something hesitant about him that had Horatio on alert and he turned to see Calleigh running the information. Deciding to make small talk, Horatio asked, "Everything alright, partner?"

Looking at the red head, Dexter nodded slightly and shifted his weight, "Yeah. Hey, can I call my boss and let him know about this? That way he can make arrangements on the other vehicles. It won't take but a minute."

Knowing that they were working against time, Horatio nodded, "Yeah, sure. But you're still getting the ticket."

Running his hand back and forth over his head, Dexter sighed, "Damn...there goes the date I wanted to take my girl out on."

Turning to see Calleigh coming back, he gave a quick glance to the young man, "Don't go far, partner."

Holding onto the information, Calleigh stopped when Horatio approached and kept her voice low so only he'd hear her, "The license says Jamal Wheeler, but nothing at all is coming back on him, so I sent a copy of his license to Jesse...he got a hit. The guys real name is Dexter Jenkins, aka Swizz. He's got a wrap sheet on him...armed robbery, breaking and entering, possession of illegal substances."

"Dexter Jenkins," Horatio responded thoughtfully. Years of names and faces surged through his mind and he glanced at the car, "Looks as if they're trying to dispose of evidence, Calleigh. We need that warrant."

"I think detaining him in the back of a patrol car should do nicely until Frank get's here...which, speak of the devil." Smiling as Frank pulled up, she looked at Horatio, "Look's like we got someone on our side today."

"Looks like," Horatio smirked as he approached Frank. Meeting the lumbering Texan, he held his hand out as Frank put the warrant in his hand. "All inclusive, Frank?"

"All inclusive. We could go through their tax records if we wanted to." Eying the young man by the truck, Frank groaned, "Dexter Jenkins, aka, Swizz. I should've known that moron would be apart of something so stupid. You'll do good just to go ahead and tank him in the back of a radio car."

Handing over the ID and paperwork he'd given Calleigh, she smiled, "Well, he was trying to pass himself off as Jamal Wheeler today, Frank."

"Another idiot. Two names in that ring that are familiar, connecting tie, Marcus Greenburg." Frank placed his hands on his hips and shook his head as he glared at the mansion, "We've been trying to get to Greenburg for years, it's rumored that he runs a covert sex ring…with minors. This guy is the sick of the sickest if you ask me."

Looking at Horatio, Calleigh raised a brow, "That could be why that 12 year old was at the crime scene yesterday morning." Looking back at Frank, Calleigh asked, "What gangs are there in that area Frank? One's that might be rivals that is?"

Thinking about it more, Frank sighed and gestured, "Take your pick, Greenburg likes playing with fire. There's almost a dozen or so rivals that are just rarin' to get to him."

Shifting her weight some, Calleigh sighed, "So we need to also find proof that Marcus is tied into everything else then as well. Sounds like a challenge to me."

"It is," Horatio answered gently. "Keep your eyes open, even more so now."

Nodding, she turned to go to the Hummer, "I'll get the other kit."

Shifting his weight some, Frank nodded towards the house, "You ready to get this rodeo started?"

Horatio chuckled and raised his brows as the door opened to the mansion revealing both Lyons and Marcus, their expressions less than receptive. Taking a glance back at the uniform that joined them, he nodded, "Let the games begin."

Seeing Dexter being placed in the back of a patrol unit, Calleigh closed and locked up the Hummer and then joined Horatio and Frank. Walking back up to the house, she smirked, "I want that car first."

"Be my guest. I'm going to go and see what I can find in the illustrious home of Marcus Greenburg. Lifestyles of the rich and famous, eat your heart out."

Snickering some, she then kept walking towards the car as Horatio and Frank along with patrols units headed to the front door. Looking back and seeing a unit following her, she smiled to herself, happy that they finally had what they needed to find Ryan's killers.

* * *

Using his mag lite to navigate the room, Horatio took great care to go over every surface, looking for any clue to the recent murders. Ryan was at the forefront of his thoughts, every item he came across he hoped would bring him closer to an answer. Taking a second and righting himself, he sighed heavily and shook his head at the senseless loss and the road still to travel. The memorial service was in two days, and as much as he knew he should be there, he was finding more and more reasons not to. He just didn't know if he could handle the emotional strain.

Hearing someone enter from behind him, Horatio gathered himself and exhaled deeply, "How's everything going out there?"

Smiling some as she stood at the door looking around, she shrugged, "Well, got a few prints, a few hairs...and even found some blood they forgot to clean up. The car is on the way to the lab as we speak. Need some help in here?"

"I was just looking around," Horatio answered as he turned to her, "nothing's turned up in here. I'm going to search Marcus' office next."

Nodding, she held onto her kit, "Want some help?"

"Sure. I'll just finish up here and then we can go to the office next." Finishing his sweep of the room, Horatio sighed and shook his head, "I'm trying to find something…to…to connect to Ryan…but…I can't. Something's telling me that Marcus had something to do with this, with all of this."

"Do you want me to go through his books and computer and see what I might be able to find there?" she asked as she watched him closely, seeing the stress coming back.

"Yeah, we should do that. We…need something more definitive," Horatio responded as he moved toward the door. "Let's get to the office."

Turning to go out, she then turned back to him, stopping just in front of Horatio. Looking up at him, she spoke softly, "We'll find it, okay?"

Horatio averted his sights and nodded, knowing he was allowing his emotions full reign. The emergence of this side of him perplexed him and also prohibited him from remaining focused on the case. He was holding himself accountable for every missed piece of evidence, feeling as if he were failing Ryan all over again.

"I…we need to find something quickly before we lose our chance."

"We will...and I also went ahead and called in Jesse and Walter to help us as well," she said as she gave him a small smile. "I figured two more sets of eyes couldn't hurt."

"That will be a tremendous help." Coming out into the hall, Horatio took in the environment and took notice of a glowering Marcus as he sat in wait, "He doesn't seem too happy. Has he said anything yet?"

"Not to me," she whispered as they walked down the hallway towards the office area. Passing Marcus as he glared, she smirked and raised a brow, "At least look's can't kill."

Horatio kept his sights on Marcus as they passed and grimaced, "If he's got anything to do with this, it's going to be hard to put him there. He's anticipating every move."

Turning down another hallway, Calleigh knew she needed to keep his confidence up, "Well, we've dealt with harder criminals and look where they are sitting now."

"Harder, but not more clever. We have to watch ourselves with Greenburg." Horatio led her to the door of the office and pushed it open, glancing back to see Marcus tense up. A small smile came as he allowed Calleigh entrance, "Something's in here. Let's go over it with a fine tooth comb."

"With pleasure." Walking over to the desk, Calleigh sat her kit down and then pulled out a pair of gloves. Slipping them on, she then got her flash light and started going over first the desktop, looking for any trace evidence. Glancing to Horatio who was over at a small table, she then looked back at what she was doing, "You know, if Greenburg is into child sex rings, makes one wonder how many of his clients children he's tried to bring into it."

"It does. But judging from the previous crime scenes, I think he trolls the playgrounds for his victims." Feeling a sense of disgust, Horatio grimaced, "More than ever, we need to put this guy out of business." Coming behind the bar, Horatio surveyed the area before turning around. Feeling the wall, he furrowed his brow and pressed, stepping back as the wall moved. Catching Calleigh's eye, he smirked, "Now this is something you never see. Check out the fire power."

Coming over and looking at the hidden vault, Calleigh sighed, "Makes mine look like peanuts...well, almost. Got some 9 mils, 25's, and looky here...Tec-9's." Smiling she turned to Horatio some, "Look's like I'll be doing comparison's tonight."

"I think that we have half the equation here." Enthused by the finding, Horatio eyed the laptop, "We'll need to confiscate the laptop and see if he's doing his side business up there. Get it to A/V as soon as possible." Snatching off his gloves, he started for the door, his emotions threatening to spill over, "I'm going to have a little talk with Mr. Greenburg."

"Horatio..." Calleigh called out to him and waited for him to stop. When he did and turned back to her, she tilted her head slightly knowing he was on edge, "Calm and cool...let's let the evidence do the talking and not loose this guy."

Horatio nodded, "I won't lose him. I just want some answers and I think he'll be inclined to give them now." Leaving her, he exited the room and headed in the direction in which he saw Marcus at, perplexed at his now absence. Scanning the area, Horatio spotted him going toward the balcony, calling out to him, "Mr. Greenburg, a word."

Sighing heavily and turning to see the red head coming towards him, Marcus pursed his lips and slipped his hands into his pockets, "Now what, Caine? Coming to harrase me more or waste more of my precious time?"

Approaching him, Horatio smiled tightly and nodded, "I assure you that this will only take a moment. I wanted to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." Eying the younger man, Horatio gestured to the balcony, "If you would like privacy, we can talk out here."

Eying the red head, Marcus then turned back and walked out onto the balcony, leaning onto the granite railing, he then looked back at Caine, "What do you want, Caine?"

Placing his hands onto his hips, Horatio cast his sights down and then back up to Marcus, catching his eyes. He could see the irritation deeply set in the businessman's eyes and approached slowly, "What I want to know, Marcus, is…did the gun that killed my CSI come from your mini army in your office?"

Furrowing his brow, Marcus chuckled slightly and shook his head, "You're fishing, Caine. None of those guns leave this property unless they go to the gun range with me and my assistant. No one else has access to them."

Horatio chuckled and arched his brow, "I suppose we will see, won't we, Marcus. Those guns are going to be tested and if any of them match any bullet that we have," he said as he took a step closer to him, "if it matches any bullet that we have, I won't spare any expense."

"Run your petty little tests, Caine. I'll be having the last laugh when they come back clean," Marcus said with an irritated tone, staring down into the blue eyes of the red head. Not backing down, Marcus added, "Go get your shit done so I can get my house back. Some of us have real jobs."

"And then some. While we're at it, we're going to take DNA samples from everyone on your staff," Horatio answered as he kept his eyes on him. "Just because we can."

Pursing his lips, Marcus tried to hold back his temper as best as he could. Clenching his jaw, he growled, "Everyone is one the up and up...I make sure of that. But go ahead, take your samples...it'll all be for nothing."

"Careful, Marcus. Don't want to lose your cool," Horatio warned lightly. He tensed as Marcus moved quickly and then relaxed as he watched the man walk away. He could see that he'd hit a nerve and that enthused Horatio with determination to see this through.

* * *

Unloading yet another clip, Calleigh yawned and glanced over at the clock on the wall. Seeing the late hour, she sighed and then checked the weapon's chamber to make sure it was clear. Once done, she went over to her table, writing down the results. Since getting back from Marcus Greenburg's mansion only five hours earlier, Calleigh had been going at it alone, something she liked.

Setting her pen down, she placed the 9 mil back into the evidence box and then resealed it. Reaching for another, she smiled as she felt eyes watching her from the door and began to open the box, "You know, you can come in. I won't bite."

Walking softly, Horatio chuckled, "I didn't want to bother you. How's it going?"

"Well..." she said as she opened the next box, "I've got six down...and almost thirty more to go." Bringing out another 9 mil, she glancing at him and smiled, "How's the other evidence coming along?"

"Slow moving," he answered as he came closer. Watching as she worked and then yawned, he sighed, "Calleigh, it's late, why don't you pick it up tomorrow?"

Smiling some, Calleigh shook her head, "No, I'll be fine. After I finish testing this one I'll go get me some coffee from the break room."

"Calleigh, I can't let you do this. You have to give yourself a rest." Coming closer, he frowned, "We don't want to miss something, right? It's better if you try again in the morning."

Stopping what she was doing, she looked to him and nodded, "You're right. I guess I just need this case to get closed."

"We both need this case closed." Focusing on her more, he sighed, feeling the need to apologize for his previous behavior. Now that it seemed they had a lead, Horatio could instantly feel the remnants of the emotion that had been weighing on him heavily. Exhaling lightly, he cleared his throat and smiled, "Ah…how would you feel about having a cup of coffee with me?"

A small smile formed at the gesture and Calleigh began to repack the gun into the box, "I think...I think I would like that. Just give me a few minutes so I can get all this stuff locked up in the vault."

"Need some help?" Horatio offered as he moved around the desk.

"Sure." Placing her hand on a small stack of boxes, she brought them to her, "Well, these have already been test fired and I got the projectiles running right now. Those..." she said as she nodded to a cart loaded with evidence box's, "those still need to be done."

"So you want me to roll them into the vault?" Horatio asked with a small smile. He knew how particular Calleigh was about her space and he didn't want to impose.

Picking up the boxes, Calleigh looked back at him, "Actually, it you could just roll it to the door for me, I'll get it in there and secured."

Giving her a short nod, he rolled the cart to the door of the vault and then stood away as she approached. His lips turned upward softly as he saw her demure smile, her eyes twinkling slightly. That was a feat in itself considering how many hours she was logging in on the case.

As she worked, he slipped his hands in his pockets and exhaled, searching for anything to add to the conversation. Awkwardly, he blurted out, "So…have you heard anything about Ryan's funeral?"

Looking up to him, Calleigh shifted her weight some as she placed the cart into place and then turned to him, "No, not really. I know the wake is tomorrow night, I'm just not sure on what time the funeral is set for yet."

As the light seemed to dim in her eyes, Horatio silently chastised himself and exhaled heavily, "I'm supposed to be speaking with his Uncle tomorrow. If I find out anything, I'll let you know." Feeling the tension growing among the silence now between them, he cleared his throat, "Ah…have you talked to Natalia?"

Nodding her head slightly, Calleigh then looked down and licked her lips as she took in a breath, "Uh, yeah...for a little bit earlier this evening." Looking back up to him, she sighed, "She's blaming herself for what happened to Ryan."

"She cannot be blamed for Ryan's death. Ryan …" Horatio said softly as he shook his head. The silence blanketed them once again and he stared off, recalling the grisly afternoon. Shaking himself after a while, he attempted to salvage the conversation, "Are you hungry, we could grab something to eat to go along with coffee."

Letting the conversation about Ryan drop, Calleigh let a small smile form and nodded, "I could use a bite to eat. Where did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of the diner down on the corner. Is that okay?" There was a hopeful tone to his voice as he looked to her, "My treat."

Smiling more, Calleigh nodded, "Sounds good to me." Walking towards the door, she passed him and waited as he moved and then closed and locked up the vault. Heading back to her desk, she slipped off her lab coat, "Let me just get my purse and key's and I'll be ready."

Horatio watched as she moved to her desk and grabbed her things, keeping a small smile on his face. His attempts to keep the dark thoughts at bay were working for the moment, and he knew in order to get through the night, he would have to work vigilantly at it. Having Calleigh with him would aid in that attempt.

When she approached, he opened the door and gestured for her to walk through, "After you, Ma'am."

"Thank you." Going out into the hallway, Calleigh slowed her pace until he was at her side as they walked towards the elevators. Glancing up at him, she then looked back ahead of them as they walked, "So, was Frank able to track down any more information on the other gang we could be dealing with also?"

"He's still looking at some very favorable candidates. That's the problem with street gangs in Miami, they cross the lines so many times, it's hard to pin these types of things on just one gang." There was a hint of defeat in his voice and he sighed, "We're going to solve this and the ones responsible for Ryan's death, and the death of those children will pay." Looking to Calleigh, he gave her a small smile, "Can you do one thing for me while we're at dinner?"

Coming to the elevator, she smirked as she pressed the button, "What? No shop talk while we're eating?"

Horatio chuckled and cast his gaze downward, nodding, "It…would be appreciated. Besides, we could both do with letting this go, for an hour at least. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah," she a replied softly as the door to the elevator slid open. Stepping in, she watched as he entered and then pressed the button for the main level of the lab. Leaning back against the wall, she looked up at the numbers, "How's Kyle doing?"

Settling in, Horatio crossed his arms and stared at the numbers as well and exhaled lightly. His relationship with his son was tenuous at best, but he was glad that he had decided to do something with his life and leave the unappealing street life behind. "He's actually enlisting in the military. He wants to do something good with his life."

"Well, that'll be a good start for him, Horatio. What branch is he looking into going into?" she asked as she finally looked over at him.

Lifting his eyes, his breath released almost wearily, "The Army, if you can believe that. I'm all for him doing what he needs to do, and his motives are true, but…He's going to be on the front lines of the fighting. He's going…he's going to be in the line of fire daily." Laughing nervously, Horatio could feel the emotion attempting to overtake him and sighed, forcing a smile, "He says it doesn't bother him."

Tilting her head slightly, Calleigh gave Horatio a small smile as she raised her brow, "Sounds to me like he's got a lot of you in him. You're the same way, Horatio."

"Yeah, but he's so…young. I just found him a couple of years ago, and now, he's off. Away from where I can protect him." As the doors slid open, he raised his brows as if conceding to the fact, "He's growing up, I won't be able to keep him here." Walking into the atrium, he couldn't help but feel the pride swelling in his chest at the thought of the determination in Kyle's decision. Even if he didn't fully agree with it, he was glad that Kyle was taking responsibility for himself. Resigning to the matter, he spoke softly, "He's got to make his own way."

Walking slowly along side him, Calleigh looked back up at him briefly, "Have faith, Horatio. If anything, this will teach him discipline and responsibility, two things he'll need in life. And that's the things parent's find the hardest to teach as their children grow."

"Something that they will most definitely need when they navigate their lives." The thoughts of Kyle pushed away and he shook his head, "It seems as if everything I hold close to me, I end up losing. So much loss…it's wearing me thin, Calleigh."

Reaching for his arm and stopping him, Calleigh kept her voice low being night shift was milling about the lab, "Horatio, you still have Yelina and Ray Jr. They're your family along with Eric."

Knowing that she was right, Horatio nodded and pressed forward, stepping out of her grasp, "Let's get to dinner. I'm famished."

Giving him a smile, she picked up her pace, "Well, I'm parked next to you, so...I guess we'll get there at the same time then."

"Sounds good. Um…" Taking a look at the parking lot and then back to her, he quirked a brow, "See you there."

"Yes you will." Giving him another smile, Calleigh headed towards her car with her keys in hand. Pulling out her cell, she then unlocked the door and got in. Dialing a number, she started her car and then began to back out. When his voice came over the line, she smirked, "So, how's married life treating you now a days, stranger?"

At the sound of the accented voice, Tim smirked and then glanced over to his wife, nodding. He watched as she winked and went about her business, Tim's brow arching appreciatively, "Ah…it's going great, Cal. Really great." Chuckling, he retained his attention to Calleigh and shook his head, "To what do I owe this illustrious call?"

Backing out and then putting her car into drive, she began to head towards the garage exit and teased, "Oh nothing really. Just thought I would say hi and see how you've been doing. I mean, you never call or write...*sniff, sniff* I guess we little people don't matter anymore."

Laughing at her dramatics, Tim started for his in home office, passing by the kitchen. Leaning in and seeing her at the sink, he placed a hand over the phone as he approached her from behind, "Lynn, I'm going into the office. Call me when dinner's done?"

"Yep. You've got about fifteen minutes...oh, and tell Calleigh hi for me," Lynn replied as she looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Done," he answered as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Unable to help himself, he leaned in closer and whispered, "And maybe after dinner I can get some dessert, what do you think of that idea?"

Smirking, Lynn watched as she cut up the vegetables, "I think I might be able to arrange a special dessert for you."

"Special dessert. I like." Kissing her again, he whispered, "I love you. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." Leaving the kitchen, Tim placed the phone back to his ear and grinned, "Alright, Cal, fifteen minutes, get to the skinny of it."

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh watched the road as she pulled out of the garage, "Have you been watching the news the past couple days?"

"Lynn doesn't like to watch the news, she's afraid she'll see me up there one day, Calleigh." He entered into his office and closed the door behind him, making his way to the computer. Sitting, he glanced at the picture that sat there, his eyes crinkling in a smile as he remembered the times fondly. Coming back to himself, he sighed, "I think I see enough of that every day."

Taking a deep breath and glancing in her rear view to see Horatio pulling out, she looked back at the road, "Tim, Ryan Wolfe was killed in the line of duty at a crime scene the other day. Natalia was also injured as well. They were at a scene and a local gang did a drive by. Horatio isn't taking it so well...none of us are really."

Stunned at the news, Tim's eyes again gravitated to the picture, centering on the red head, "I…ah…I didn't know. Calleigh…I'm sorry to hear about that." Turning on the computer, he waited for the machine to warm up and sat back, "How's Nat now? Have you found the ones responsible?"

"No. We have some leads, but so far, nothing solid yet. Horatio and I just now left the lab for the night. Tim...he's different. This isn't like when you and Eric were shot. I think he's riding the line with this one," she said as she slowed for a light ahead.

"Well, do you blame him, Cal? The man's seen enough pain and suffering to last everyone on Earth a lifetime." Running his hand through his hair, he looked away from the picture and focused on the window, his thoughts running. "Do you guys need any help on this? Although…curiously, Lynn hasn't said a word about it. I wonder if she knew about it?"

"Well, it's been all over the news and in the papers. But, yeah, I think we could use the help...but you know that's a call Horatio will have to make. I might be second in charge, but he runs that lab." Pulling into the small parking lot for the diner, she sighed, "Look, I think we need you with us, Tim...but it's his decision." Finding a spot, she pulled in slowly and shut off her car, "Just think about it and talk to Lynn about it too. Right now though, I have dinner plans."

"Dinner plans?" Snickering, he narrowed his brow, "Can I ask who with?"

Placing her keys into her purse, Calleigh snickered as she saw Horatio pull in, "With Horatio. He asked if I wanted to grab a bite to eat before heading home. I honestly don't think he wanted to leave, but, he needed to get out of there."

Tim rubbed his face and then nodded, "It's good that you're looking out for him, Cal. He needs someone to do that." Checking his watch, he sighed, "I've got to get going, but I promise, I'll call H tomorrow."

"Okay. Oh, and Tim...don't tell him I said anything, okay? I don't want him to think I'm mother henning him," she replied as she began to get out. "And call me when you get a free moment in your busy schedule."

"You'll have to talk to Lynn about that one." Standing, he moved to the door, "I'll use the upmost discretion when talking with Horatio." Smiling, he added, "You two have a nice dinner."

"I plan on it," she chirped and smiled, "Talk to ya later." Closing her phone and placing it into her purse, she closed her door and gave Horatio a smile as he walked over to her, "Ready to eat?"

"Yes," he answered as he returned her smile. Offering his arm, he nodded toward the diner, "Shall we?"

Slipping her arm around his, they began to walk towards the door. Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh raised a brow, "Have you heard from Tim since his wedding?"

The subject of his former trace analyst caused him to smile a bit before shaking his head, "Sorry to say, I haven't spoken with him at all. I didn't want to impede upon his new life." Glancing to her, he asked, "Have you?"

"Maybe once or twice, but that's been it. Usually when I call he's giving a seminar somewhere or is out in the field with another agency," she replied as he opened the door for them and let her go in first. Looking around and spotting a table, she pointed to it and they headed towards it. "I know Lynn's been just as busy as he's been."

When they reached the table, he pulled the chair out and then slid it up, taking his seat afterwards. Settling in, he dipped his head and then smiled, "It's nice to know that Speed's finally found someone. He was getting to be a bit…wild."

Setting her purse into the other chair next to her, she smirked, "When wasn't he wild, Horatio? Between him and Eric, I don't really know who got into more trouble."

"Let's not go there. Speed, by far had the most troubles. Especially with the ladies he picked up the night before. He always thought that telling them he was a CSI was a great way to pick up girls. Little did he know that they would come looking for him." Horatio chuckled and shook his head, "Despite that, Tim was the best trace analyst out there."

Smiling and nodding, Calleigh looked over at him, "And from what I've read in some of the journals he's been in...he still is."

"Yes I've heard about his work. He's doing a great job. It's nice that he's found exactly what he wants to do. He's…happy."

Seeing movement out the corner of her eye, Calleigh looked to see the waitress coming to their table. After placing there drink and meal orders, Calleigh leaned onto the table with her arms and looked down, "You know, it's been a long time since we've done this."

"Yes, it has been." An awkward silence fell between them and he sighed, interlacing his fingers on the table. So much had transpired within a matter of days that Horatio didn't know where to start with relating to others. The past few years had been a myriad of one tragic event after another, and now he found himself emotionally stumped. He hoped that he could counter that feeling of hopelessness with this dinner.

"Yes, it has been, but a lot of that was my fault. I could've done better in keeping up with everyone."

Watching him for a few moments, Calleigh then reached over and placed her hand onto his, "We could have done our part also, Horatio. I think we all distanced ourselves in one way or another but...we can change that, you know? All of us usta consider each other family...and we need to get back to that."

Horatio gave her a small smile and turned his hand over, taking hers and squeezing it, "It's been so long since I had someone to talk to. Thanks, Calleigh." He lifted his eyes to hers and chuckled, "It's amazing how we survived throughout all these years."

Smiling more, she sighed contently, "Yeah, it is...but, working as a team helps. And if you ever need anyone to talk to, Horatio...I'm always here...or a phone call away."

"A phone call it is." Holding on to her hand, he added, "You know, the same goes for you. Whatever you need, I'm here." After a moment, he let her hand go and leaned back, "So, we should start from the beginning. Aside from…Mr. Wolfe's death, how have you been, Calleigh?"

Shrugging some, she sat back as the waitress came back with there drinks and then looked back to him and shrugged, "Okay I guess. I've uh...I've been keeping to myself some since Eric's left." Reaching for her drink and taking a sip, she placed it back, "As much as I like him, I think it was a mistake going out with him."

Crinkling his brow some, he asked, "Why do you say that? I always thought that you and Eric made a great team. You had…chemistry."

"In the lab, yeah," she smiled as she pushed back a strand a hair, "but, when we were alone, I don't know, we just didn't click like I thought we would. I think it's because I treated him more like a brother for so many years."

"That could be it. The friendship was possibly too overwhelming for anything else to occur." Horatio centered on her and smiled, "But anyone would be lucky to be in a relationship with you."

Laughing some, Calleigh shook her head, "Most men are too scared to be in one with me. And those who aren't haven't lasted long. Maybe one day I'll find Mr. Right...just not sure if it'll be while I'm carrying a gun still."

Truly taken with her admittance, he narrowed his brow, "You're saying that you feel as if you intimidate men? Maybe you just haven't come across the right one?"

Looking at him with a slight smirk, Calleigh raised her brow, "You've seen my track record, Horatio. John, Peter, Jake...hell, even Eric. All were strong men, but, none are still with me."

"Perhaps…perhaps they weren't strong enough." Arching his brow, he snickered cryptically, "Maybe the challenge is yet to come." His intense stare broke as the waitress brought their meal and he eyed it appreciatively, "This looks very good."

Placing her napkin in her lap, Calleigh thought a little about what he'd said. _Could there be a man like him out there for me_, she thought to herself as she picked up her fork. Looking at her plate, she spoke softly, "This does look good."

Eating in silence, Horatio took furtive glances to her, seeing a bit of reticence in her eyes. Clearing his throat, he decided to break the silence and placed his fork down, "So…tell me about something new in your life. Something away from the job."

A little thrown off by his question, Calleigh chewed slowly and then swallowed. Wiping her mouth, she cleared her throat, "Well, there really isn't anything new, Horatio. I've been practically living at the lab...kinda like you." Giving him a small knowing smile, she sighed, "There's been times when I've clocked out late and I saw your office light on."

Caught in the spotlight, Horatio nodded and reached for his drink, taking a sip. Placing the glass back, he placed his arms on the table and leaned forward slightly, "It's easy to let time get away from you when you have nothing to go home to. I find myself…compelled to stay. There's something about an empty home that's not really appealing."

Understanding where he was coming from being she'd been there many times herself, Calleigh nodded slightly and then speared some more of the chicken onto her fork. Glancing at him, she looked back at her food, "I know what you're saying, Horatio. Lord knows I've felt like that plenty of times."

"Calleigh, you're telling me that you…you're lonely? That could be farthest from the truth." At her silence, he looked to her in earnest and furrowed his brow his disbelief running deeply, "Calleigh…I'm sorry, but it's just hard for me to believe that a young, vibrant, beautiful woman is lonely."

Shrugging some, she released a deep breath and looked into his eyes, "I haven't found that challenge yet. Maybe when I do, things will change for me."

"Perhaps." Taking his fork in hand, he smiled and added softly, "Whoever it will be, will be the luckiest guy out there." Almost shyly, he looked to her and then began to laugh, the moment broken. As she laughed, he could see a semblance of light in her eyes and was stunned briefly.

Finishing up with dinner, Calleigh smiled as the waitress brought them both a cup of coffee. Even with the late hour, she now felt refreshed and more at ease. Taking a sip of the piping hot liquid, she looked over at Horatio as he did the same and then smiled as she placed the cup back down, "Thank you for dinner tonight, Horatio. I've...I've really enjoyed it."

"I can say the same. It's nice to get out of the job for a while, you know?" Taking another sip, he reached for his wallet and pulled out a couple of bills as he grabbed the ticket, "I've got this one."

"I get the next then," she remarked and then took another sip, seeing his look. Smirking, she sat the cup down, "Don't even think of arguing with me, Horatio."

"So…there's going to be another meal shared between us?" Horatio arched his brow quizzically, a smile coming over his face, taking in her sassy demeanor. A small laugh escaped and he tilted his head, "You get to choose the next one."

"Look's like it..." she said and trailed off as his cell phone began to beep. Raising a brow, she then heard hers, "Why is this not looking good for us?"

"Because if they call us, it never is." Raising his hand, he stood, filling his hand with his cell and then crossed to her, taking the chair in hand, "Do you have a kit with you? If not, you can use the spare that I have."

"I'll be using that then," she said as she stood up and opened her phone. Looking at the ID, she sighed, "DB. I'll call and get the information while you take care of the bill, okay?"

Already moving toward the front of the diner, Horatio answered the phone and then gave a short nod to the cashier. Finishing with the bill and the call, he met with Calleigh at the door and opened it, "I just got off of the phone with Frank, it's near our other two scenes. Definitely seems like a territorial scruff."

Going out, she slipped her phone into her pocket and headed towards the Hummer with him, "Dispatch says female vic, unknown age. The guy that found the body is still on scene."

"We're going to need to speak with him." Horatio's tone darkened as he disengaged the locks and then the hatch, lifting it up, "The first person on the scene is a contender for the perpetrator." Grabbing the kit, he turned to Calleigh and glowered, "Something's telling me that this is connected to all of the others."

"We'll be able to tell when we get the evidence collected and ran," she said as she took the kit from him. Looking up at him, she spoke softly, "Horatio...if you need for me to take the lead on this one I can."

He gazed at her and then shook his head, "I think I'll be okay, Calleigh. Thanks anyway." Closing the hatch, he raised his brows, "See you there."

"Yeah," she replied with a slight smile. Walking away slowly, she headed for her car, the events of the evening hanging over her. Wishing there time hadn't had to end so soon, she decided to make a special effort to have dinner with him again soon. Reaching her car, she disengaged the locks and placed her kit in the back before getting in behind the wheel and heading out into the night to there next scene.


	5. Chapter 5

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Horatio exited the Hummer, his actions already seeming slow as he reached in to grab the kit. The blaring lights from the units that were already there flashed, casting macabre shadows against the darkness of the alley. As he approached the yellow tape, he could see the body almost as if it were a beacon, surrounded by the first responders. He looked into the faces of the officers approaching him, their eyes haunted as disbelief wore them like cloaks. Inwardly, he knew that this scene would be the worst, but he steeled himself against the growing darkness, each step taking him closer to the inevitable.

Coming to rest at the uniform standing guard, he signed himself into the scene silently and then ducked under the tape, a foreboding feeling anchoring itself upon him. Stopping a few feet from the body, Horatio glanced to the contorted corpse and felt his heart hammering in his chest. The cool breeze washed over him and he shivered, the perspiration that was now present perplexing him. Never had he experienced the anxiety that now over took him and as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, he reached for the calm, taking the next step.

His eyes fell upon the body and he felt the emotion sweep over him like a tidal wave, taking him under. She couldn't have been no more than fifteen, her clothes were torn from her body, exposing her fully. The blood was everywhere, profusions of it from wounds about her chest and lower, denoting the absolute violence that had befallen her. A cry caught in his throat as his brow crinkled, his stomach turning in torrents. Despite the disgust and horror, Horatio forced himself to see, the images branding themselves on his brain.

Pulling up to the scene, Calleigh got out of her vehicle and reached in the back for the kit. Walking towards the tape, Calleigh spotted Horatio's Hummer and took a deep breath, trying to steady herself for what she was about to see. Signing in, she went under the tape and headed into the darkened alley, already seeing his darkened form. With her flashlight on, she walked slowly, making sure there was no evidence within her path. As she got closer, she broke the silence of the alley, "Is the path clear to you?"

Barely hearing her, his eyes stayed on the prone body and he shook his head as he averted his eyes. His voice distant and detached, "Um…yeah."

Walking slowly over to him, Calleigh shined her light onto the body and sighed, "Dr. Pete is on his way already." Setting her kit down, she then looked up at him for the first time, seeing not only the distant far off look, but also the inner pain he was going through. Taking a chance, she gently placed her hand onto his forearm and whispered, "Horatio, if you need me to take this alone, I will."

Her touch brought him back and he furrowed his brow, "No…No, Calleigh. I have to do this." Focusing more, he sighed heavily and started toward the body, "I can do this."

Watching him intently as he knelt down next to the body, Calleigh then reached down to her kit and opened it. Pulling out a set of gloves, she slipped them on and then moved beside him. Focusing on the area around the body, Calleigh began her hunt for evidence, "Do we have an ID on her yet?"

"No, but…Calleigh," he intoned softly, barely able to raise the level of his voice, "how old do you think…do you think she is?" Looking to the blonde CSI, his expression faltered and he sighed, "No older than fifteen tops, right?"

Nodding her head slowly, she took in a deep breath and sighed, "Yeah. Maybe younger without the makeup on."

Staring at the body, Horatio sighed, "Who would do something like this to a…a child?"

Hearing the edginess in his voice, Calleigh knew they were in for a long night. Seeing a few hairs protruding from the child's hand, she reached to her kit and got the tweezers and a evidence envelope, "Well..." Carefully taking the few strands from her hands, Calleigh held them up and then looked at him, "Hopefully these hairs will tell us who."

"She struggled with her attacker. She could have scrapings under her nails." Horatio held on to the vestiges of his control and growled, "A fifteen year old, fending off a grown man…." Standing swiftly, Horatio circled the body, "We have to find out who she is." Checking his watch, he sighed, "Where is the coroner?"

"He was on his way from another scene across town when I spoke with him on the phone," Calleigh said as she placed the hairs into the envelope and then sealed and labeled it. Looking up at him, she she bite her lips before speaking, "Horatio...we'll get this guy."

"Before or after he kills again?" Horatio asked sharply. Glaring at the scene around him, he bit out, "He's killed before. This is not a novice's work."

Standing, Calleigh knew she needed to get him out the alley so she could process it. Raising her brow, she glanced back out towards the entrance to the alley and then back to him, "Have you talked to the guy that found her yet? Maybe he saw or heard something."

Staring out into the open, Horatio nodded, "I'll go and talk to him. Maybe he'll have something for us to go on." Beginning to move toward the man as he stood with a couple of uniforms, Horatio cringed, "Or he was the perpetrator."

Leaning against the patrol car, Oscar Thompson rubbed his forehead and sighed heavily at all that was going on around him. Looking up, he saw a red headed man coming towards him and nodded to him as he approached. From what he could tell, this was a man that was in charge of things. Standing back up, he slid his hands into his pockets of his faded jeans, "I take it you have questions for me too, huh?"

"You are correct," Horatio answered back as he stopped a few feet away from the man. He felt himself losing the tentative control over his emotions but managed, "How….how did you find the victim?"

Sighing heavily, Oscar hiked his thumb over his shoulder towards the line of buildings, "I was closin' up and my ride never showed up, so I opted to walk home. When I passed by the alley here I heard something...like a garbage lid fall. Anyway, I guess curiosity got the best of me and I walked back there and found her on the ground. I called you guys right away though."

Glancing over him once more, Horatio glowered, "So, you're telling me that you heard garbage fall and so you decide to check it out and found her? Are you sure that you didn't put her there?" He took a step closer and spoke through clench teeth, "When I test her, I better not find anything from you even remotely close to her."

Putting his hands up, Oscar shook his head, "Hey look, man, check my time card stamp if you want. It'll show when I clocked out and all. I figured it was some bum trying to catch some z's down there. I didn't know I find a dead chic."

Not convinced, Horatio shook his head and laughed mirthlessly as he got into Oscar's face, "You're coming with us down to the PD and we'll talk more."

"Fine, whatever, man. But I'm tellin' you the truth," Oscar pleaded as his brow furrowed at the close proximity of the red head.

Horatio felt the anger take over and propelled himself toward Oscar, pinning the other man against the radio car. Growling, he spoke through clenched teeth, "If you so much as breathed on her, my friend, I'll kill you myself."

"Hey man, back off!" Oscar shrieked as he looked into the piercing blue eyes of the older man.

"Horatio!" Calleigh called out as she walked out from the alley and saw what was going on. Picking up her pace, she moved to the two men quickly and spoke through clenched teeth, "I'll take it from here, Horatio. Dr. Pete is here."

Holding on to him, Horatio stared and then relinquished his hold, letting him go roughly, "I want him down at the PD…now!"

Looking to one of the patrol officers, Calleigh nodded her head to him and then focused back on Horatio, "Can I have a word with you, Lieutenant...now and in private?"

Horatio kept his eyes on the man as he was lead to the radio car for transport, having to pace to push the anger down. He knew he'd cross the line with the witness, but something within him snapped and suddenly, he wanted answers, answers that he knew he wasn't going to get. He looked to Calleigh and nodded, "Detective."

Chancing a glance around and seeing the were as alone as they were gonna get, Calleigh spoke in a firm hushed tone, "Mind telling me what that was all about? He's our witness for God's sake, Horatio. There is no evidence pointing to him as of yet."

"It's only a matter of time, Calleigh. He's going to tell us exactly what we need to know, and if he's apart of this in any manner, he's going to jail." The adrenaline coursed through him and the anger simmered as he glanced into the alley, "Someone has to take responsibility for this. She…she didn't deserve this."

"No one does, but Horatio, you have to calm down. The last thing we need is to loose a potential witness." Running a hand through her hair, she sighed, "Look, I can handle this here. Why don't you go on home for the night. This case has obviously affected you and your too on edge."

Feeling the distinct need to stay, he knew that she was right. The very last thing that they needed was a suspect that got away on a technicality. Nodding, Horatio gestured to the scene and groused, "The scene is yours, Detective."

Nodding slightly, Calleigh moved close to him and lowered her voice, "Call me if you need to talk, okay?"

Giving her a dismissive wave, he turned to start for the Hummer, each step away from the scene causing a surge of anxiety and ache to course through his body. He was powerless to help, and now all he could do was retreat. As he came to his Hummer, the fury that fueled him dwindled and now he was left with nothing more than debilitating pain.

Watching as Horatio got in his hummer and left, Calleigh turned back to the crime scene and headed back. Stopping when Frank approached with a confused look, she smiled and sighed, "I'm taking the lead on this one, Frank."

"Alright, well, I guess you should come on then. The ME's on scene and it's lookin' worse and worse." Frank glanced at the scene and then back to Calleigh, "I don't hardly blame him. This one's a dozy."

Walking with him back under the tape, Calleigh nodded, "Yeah. Well, I already found some hairs and bagged them and Horatio sent the witness to the PD for questioning. Horatio seems to think our witness is actually our suspect."

Scratching his brow, he huffed, "He's only going on protocol, Cal. The first one to report a scene is usually the prime suspect. We'll get down to it." Coming to a rest at the covered body, Frank kneeled and then watched as the ME pulled the cover back, "Any ID, Doc?"

Looking over his glasses at the tall Texan, Dr. Pete frowned and looked back at the young girl, "No, not yet. I'm no miracle worker. But, what I can tell you is she has several broken ribs, at least four deep penetrating stab wounds to the lower torso and abdomen area. She's also got severe bruising over most of her body."

"So she's been roughed up." Clearing his throat, Frank hesitated before asking the question, "Ah….was…was she sexually assaulted, Doc?"

Covering her back up, he then took off his glasses, "I won't know til I get her back to the morgue and begin my examination...but, from the looks of her, there's a good possibility."

"That's what I thought. This is turning to a nightmare," Frank grumbled as he looked to Calleigh. "This is something we didn't need. Cal, I'll go ahead and interview the witness."

"Alright, Frank. If you could, make sure at least five officers stay on scene until I finish up. I'm gonna call in Jesse to help me out I think."

"Consider it done," Frank answered . A short glance back at the body as it was being prepared, he sighed, "This is moving faster than what we are. Three girls days apart…sounds like a business dispute dusting up."

Nodding, Calleigh sighed heavily and pulled out her phone, "That or a major turf war getting ready to start up...both of which Miami doesn't need."

"Not in the least bit. I'll give you a call and update you on anything we find," Frank answered solemnly. Starting to walk away, he then turned to face her again, "Whatever you need, Cal, I'll make sure you get it, okay?"

"Thanks, Frank." Dialing Jesse's number as Frank walked away, Calleigh sighed heavily, already knowing her night was going to be a long one for her.

* * *

Yawning as she drove the darkened streets of Miami as she headed home, Calleigh glanced at the clock on the car's dash board seeing it was a little after three in the morning. Once she and Jesse had finished processing the scene, they had taken the evidence back to the lab and locked it up for the rest of the night, their plans to start on it first thing when they returned only hours away now. Her left elbow rested on the car window as her hand held up her head as she drove and the sound of the soft music coming from the radio the only sound around her.

Making a turn, her phone began to ring once more and she groaned inwardly hoping it wasn't another call out. Reaching for it, she looked at the lit up call ID and saw his name flashing at her. A small smile formed as she flipped it open and pressed talk, then placing it to her ear, "Don't you ever sleep?"

The sound of her unaffected voice caused him to exhale lightly before he stared at the wall, surrounded by thick darkness. Going home hadn't done anything but submerged him deeper into the void and now he found himself staring out into nothingness, his voice hollow. "Are you just leaving?"

Stopping at another light, Calleigh placed her phone in her other hand and then reached for the cup of coffee she'd gotten before leaving, "Actually, I left the lab about ten minutes ago. I got Jesse to come in and help with the scene. We'll get started on the evidence when we go back in in a few hours."

Running a stiff hand through his hair, Horatio sat back and rubbed his eyes wearily, "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, we did. Some clothing we think belonged to her along with a bloody glove. I also have the knife they used to stab her. They ditched it in a trash can there in the alley. That could have been the noise the witness heard," she replied and then took a sip before placing it back and gently stepping on the gas when the light turned green.

"Has anyone talked to the witness?" he asked quietly, trying to keep his mind off of the question that was haunting him. "Did he give you anything else to go on?"

Checking her rear view mirror, Calleigh changed lanes, "Yeah, Frank talked to him at length. Even talked to the store owner...he was working and his time card confirmed that he clocked out about five minutes before he called in the report. The owner confirmed he'd also talked to him only moments before he clocked out."

"So, he was telling the truth and I…I was wrong." Closing his eyes, he exhaled heavily the strain of the past few days now hanging over him, "I don't know what to do anymore, Calleigh. It's all too much." Standing swiftly, Horatio looked around and then shook his head, "You're doing a good job, Calleigh." Hanging up he tossed the phone and then ambled through his darkened home, his mind running rampant.

"Horatio? Horatio?" she called out as the line went dead. Looking at the phone as she drove, she redialed his number only to get his voice mail. Leaving him a message she slowed down and turned her car around, heading back and then making another turn to head towards his place. The tone of his voice had her worried about him and Calleigh sped up, wanting to get to him to make sure he was okay.

The fifteen minute drive to Horatio's house seemed like an eternity to Calleigh and she finally let out a breath as she pulled up in front of his beach home. Getting out, she quickly made her way up to his door and rang the door bell, hoping he'd answer for her. When she got no response, she banged her fist on the door and called out to him, "Horatio! It's Calleigh...let me in please."

He could hear her fist pounding on the door and shook his head as he continued to pace, the thoughts compiling on him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling of despair that had taken root within him, the events of the past few days drowning him. Maybe it was time for him to let go and allow someone who could be stronger than him take the reigns.

Still getting no response, Calleigh stood back and then turned, going down the two steps and trotting off around the side of the house. Coming to the gate on the privacy fence, she reached over, disengaging the lock and pushed it open. Drawing her weapon, she then closed it back and proceeded, not knowing what she'd find. Walking cautiously around the back corner of the house, she spotted the sliding glass door open and saw that all the lights inside were out. Looking around and not seeing anything in the pale moonlight that bathed the yard, she proceeded to the door and called out, "Horatio...it's Calleigh. I'm coming in."

Hearing her announcement and knowing she was coming in with her weapon drawn, Horatio approached the door and pulled the sheer away to reveal her, the moonlight outlining her perfectly. Opening the sliding door more, he stood away and informed her, "No need for the gun, Calleigh. It's just me and darkness in here."

His voice was tinged with stress and sadness and Calleigh holstered her gun. Walking slowly towards him, she couldn't make out his features, but was cautious anyways, "You okay, Horatio?"

Taking a step back into the shadows, he inhaled deeply and then let it out, "An innocent little girl has been desecrated, murdered, possibly by the one man whom I can't touch. He's out there running free, and I can't do nothing about it." Turning his back on her, he answered darkly, "No, I'm not okay, Calleigh."

Taking a step inside the darkened home, Calleigh looked around some, letting her eyes adjust before letting them settle back on him. Knowing right now he needed someone to talk to, she moved forward, coming up to just behind him and stopped. Reaching out, she placed a gentle hand on his back and spoke softly, "I'm here if you need me, Horatio."

The feel of her touch calmed the raging storm slightly, but he stepped away from her, shaking his head, "I don't know if I can continue to do this, Calleigh. What kind of impact am I making? No matter how much I do, it's not enough." He held his head in his hand as he shook, his eyes closing. The years of loss and fighting had taken its toll and he didn't know if he had the strength left to fight anymore. "Ryan's…gone."

Closing the distance between then once again, she reached out for him and turned him around to face her. Seeing his despair, she brought him closer and wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him and trying to comfort him the best she could, "You're not alone in this, Horatio...I'm here and I'm not gonna leave."

Hesitantly, Horatio wrapped his arms around her and instantly, relief swarmed him. Her warmth suffused through him and let his body relax in her embrace, his voice strained, "Nothing I can do will make this better, Calleigh."

"You're one of the strongest men I know, Horatio...deep down, I know you can get through this...and I'll help you, okay?" she whispered to him as she continued to hold him. "We'll get through this together."

Horatio pulled away from her and let her go, shaking his head, "You have a job to do, Calleigh. I won't take you from that. To ask you to do that would be putting too much on you. I…I'll have to do this myself." Unable to lift his eyes to her, his brow furrowed as if he were trying to figure something out.

Watching him, Calleigh felt she needed to connect with him on a different level to help him though everything. He'd seen so much violence in his lifetime and now it was starting to take it's toll on him. Reaching for his hand, she nodded towards the patio door and spoke softly, "Walk with me, Horatio."

Tension filled him, yet he took her hand and followed as she made her way to the door. Stepping through the door and into the moonlit night, Horatio felt the softness in her touch, neither anxious nor prodding in her efforts. Silence remained thick between them until she stopped and turned to him, her light smile evident in the faint moonlight, "Calleigh, where are you taking me? It's late, you should be getting some rest."

"I'll be fine, Horatio. You let me do the worrying," she said softly and then turned back towards the beach. Giving his hand a squeeze to follow as she began to walk again, she lead him down to the shore, the sound of the water hitting the shore the only sound they could hear. Standing there looking out over the water, she finally turned to him, "You told me years ago that coming down to the beach seemed to put things into perspective for you. Maybe tonight it will as well."

The sea breeze blew through him and he closed his eyes, relishing the cool relief that it brought. Opening his eyes, he cast his sights over the darkened water, the white caps rushing to meet them then dying down just as they reached the shore. The calmness of the waves as they broke the shore calmed him as well, but still the doubts persisted.

"I'm not strong enough anymore, Calleigh. The scene tonight…I wasn't in control." Horatio averted his gaze and dropped his hand, "This won't get better, it will fester until I lose complete control and make a mistake. I'm not willing to let that happen, Calleigh."

Choosing her words wisely, Calleigh slipped her hands into the pockets of her trousers and looked out of the water, "You're letting Ryan's death get to you, Horatio. I know you're still blaming yourself...I can see it in your actions. Ryan wouldn't have wanted you like this. He would have wanted you out there bringing down the guys that did this not only to him but all the others. Ryan...Ryan was a good man and a great CSI, but if we let this case get to us, we won't be doing him or all the others justice."

Listening to her words, Horatio continued to stare at the ebb and flow of the waves, his own thoughts still racing. Ryan's death was hard on him, serving as another reminder of the pain of loss. He then thought of the other victims, their faces haunting him relentlessly. Just as with other cases, Horatio took on their deaths as a weight, a reminder that nothing was too much in the pursuit of justice. It seemed that now the burden of that weight was too much to bear.

"I think, Calleigh," he said as he looked to her, "I think that the best course of action is to take myself away from this completely. Just as allowing this case to get to me will do no one any justice, so will my inability to control myself. A successful investigation cannot run the risk of emotional turmoil."

Understanding where he was coming from, Calleigh looked down at the sand at her feet and raised a brow, "We'll still need your input on the case though. If you want, I can take over, but I'd like for you to be there incase we need some help with it. We can't do all of it without you."

Horatio considered as he continued to look at her, hearing the concern and the extensive exhaustion. She couldn't continue to push herself as she had been doing and still be able to function. Grabbing her hand, he tugged it and garnered her attention, centering his focus on her. Despite the darkness that was still residing in him, he knew he had to do something to get her to relinquish her concentrated concern.

"Calleigh, I appreciate you coming to check in on me. But I think it's time for you to go home. You can't fire all burners and not expect to burn out. We can't do this without you."

Looking up and searching his eyes, she nodded slightly and then spoke, "You need to rest to, Horatio. I'll make you a deal. You get you some rest and not show your face in that lab until at least nine am...and I'll go home and rest. Deal?"

In what felt like a long time, Horatio gave her a genuine smile and nodded, blinking slowly, "I'll do my best, Calleigh." Pulling her closer, he took her into his arms and whispered, "You get some rest, Cal. It wouldn't do me any favors to have my Bullet Girl collapse from exhaustion."

Smiling at the sentiment of the nickname he'd given her years ago, Calleigh wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, "I will...I promise." They remained in the embrace for several minutes before he finally loosened his hold on her and she pulled back some. Looking up into his eyes she gave him a soft smile, "You know, the last time you hugged me like that was after Tim had gotten hurt."

Unconsciously, Horatio lifted his hand to caress her cheek and nodded, "You were there for me just like you are now. I guess you know when I need you the most." The moment lingered and Horatio smiled as he held her bejeweled gaze, "It has to be an innate gift."

Gazing into his blue eyes, Calleigh whispered, "Kinda like the way we know what each other are thinking at scenes."

"I…I suppose so." Moving his hand over her cheek lightly, he smiled and then bent to kiss her on the cheek, lingering, "Thank you."

Closing her eyes as his lips touched her skin, Calleigh felt her heart skip a beat and her body warmed. Slowly reopening her eyes, her greens orbs met his blue ones and they stared at each other briefly. An unusual energy between them made it's presence known and Calleigh, slightly confused by it, finally broke the silence, "I...I guess I'll see you later...at the office."

"Yeah…" he answered as he released her completely. He stood apart from her and arched his brow at the new sensations that were flowing through him, clearing his throat, "Ah…would you like for me to walk you to the car?"

Pushing a strand of hair back from her eyes, Calleigh shifted her weight and licked her lips slightly before answering, "Uh...yeah, sure. I mean...you don't have to if you don't want to..."

"Nonsense. It's the least I can do, Cal. You've done so much for me." Starting to walk, he pulled on her hand and led her to the front of the house, taking furtive glances to her. In the moonlight, her long, golden hair was pale, yet still beautiful. The moment was ripe and to a point, he was slightly confused by it.

Coming to her car, he watched as she opened the door and then turned to face him again, her smile infusing warmth throughout his body. He wasn't sure of the feelings that he had, but he wasn't going to let it phase him. "So…I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Yes, you will...just not before nine," she reminded him. Taking a deep breath, Calleigh didn't want to leave, but she knew she needed to. Pulling her keys from her pocket, she found her car key and then looked back up at him, "Night, Horatio."

"Night, Calleigh." The sudden need to draw her into his arms over took him, bringing her close. Taking in her aroma, he smiled to himself and ran his hand over her hair once, relishing her closeness. He didn't want to let her go, but something told him that he needed to. Backing away from her, he nodded, "Be careful on the way home, Cal."

"I will." Getting in, she looked back up at him, giving him a smile as he closed the door for her. Starting her car, she fastened her seat belt and then placed the vehicle in reverse. The nervous feeling in her stomach began to leave her and she waved to him as she backed out the drive and then took off down the street and into the night.

Watching her headlights dwindle in the night, he then turned to go back into his home. With her concern and presence, he now felt the debilitating pain lift and a resurgence of faith in himself and the job he was to do. Tomorrow was a new day, and he was going to meet it with a renewed strength.


	6. Chapter 6

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

After a long day at the office and still not many leads, Horatio now prepared to leave. The air around the lab had been heavy with mourning; the absence of Ryan was felt even more so now than ever with his wake being that evening. There were no smiling faces, no off shoot conversations, only solemn silence and an intense urgency to produce results.

Sitting at his desk, Horatio took the moment to reflect over the years that he had worked with Ryan, remembering his first day in the lab and his many trials and tribulations. Despite the problems, Horatio had made a promise to him to stand beside him no matter what, and to the end, Horatio felt as if he'd stayed true to that promise. He admired Ryan's attention to detail, and even his tenacity, but he did feel that the youth that was still ingrained in him kept him in constant turmoil. Ryan was a one of a kind man, and without him, he felt as if his team was missing an important piece.

A soft knock brought him out of his stupor and he looked up to the door, his brow furrowed, "Come in." When the door opened, he inhaled almost sharply at her appearance and then releasing his breath slowly, his eyes staying on her. Standing, he cleared his throat harshly, "Ah…Calleigh, come on in. What can I do for you?"

Going in and closing the door behind her, Calleigh walked towards the desk and could see he was still processing everything that had been happening. Taking in a deep breath, she stopped behind one of the chairs that sat in front of his desk and rested her hands on the back of it, "I came to let you know I just finished with the bullets from the school shooting and the house. None came back in the system."

Taking in the information, he nodded grimly and sighed heavily, "It seems that we're at a stand still. Have we at least had any success in getting an ID of the most recent victim?" He was disheartened at the lack of information and connection, his eyes lighting on the photograph. Placing his arms on the desk, he cradled his head there and shook it, "All day, I've worked- we've worked and to no results. Time is still ticking against us, Calleigh, and we have nothing to show for it."

"We uh...we have an ID on the girl from last night, Kaitlin Harris. Her parents reported her missing almost five months ago. Frank and Jesse went to inform her parents that we found her and to get them down here for a positive ID," she said as she moved around the chair and took a seat. Crossing her right leg over her other, she then leaned onto her leg, "We're still awaiting tox results and the trace I found is running through the Maspec still."

Lifting his head slightly, he nodded, "Some good news is better than none." Attempting to busy himself, he picked up a file and moved it to get to another, remembering the promise to himself to remain steadfast, "Was there anything else found on Ms. Harris? Any odd markings?"

Sitting back some, Calleigh nodded as she looked down at her hands, "Yeah, there was. We found bruising on her wrists and around her neck and they comparable to that made by a hand. Dr. Pete also ran a rape kit and it came back positive...only no semen was recovered. He thinks the perp wore a condom."

Horatio's heart thumped in his chest and he cringed, standing to his feet quickly. Words escaped him as the images of her broken body surfaced, closing his eyes against the emotion threatening to build. He had made a promise, but under the stress of knowing that the little girl suffered greatly under a monster's hand.

Turning to the vast window that opened up to the trace lab below and sighed heavily, "No leads…no results. We're nowhere."

Looking down at her hands again, Calleigh spoke softly, "We'll find something, Horatio...we always do. Then we'll nail the bastards that have been doing this."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Horatio answered back gently. Still gazing out of the window, he shook his head as he was transported to the past, the times that he'd spent and seen Ryan in the trace lab merging with the memories of another trace analyst who was no longer there. When he spoke, his voice was rough with emotion as he massaged the bridge of his nose, "I've lost so much…"

Getting up, Calleigh walked over, standing behind him and placed her hand onto the back of his shoulder, "You still have me."

Turning to face her, he nodded, "I do." A small smile came over him and he sighed, "I wanted to ask, how are you doing?"

Shrugging some, she sighed heavily, "Dreading going tonight, but I need to say my goodbye's to Ryan."

Taking her into his arms, the warmth coming from her transferred to him and he exhaled lightly, "I know what you mean, I haven't been looking forward to it at all." Realizing that she was stunned, he pulled away from her, apologizes on his lips, "Calleigh…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, that was inappropriate of me."

Licking her lips and looking down, Calleigh took in a deep breath before looking back at him, "It's...it's okay, Horatio. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

Horatio felt at odds with himself and the situation and moved from her, "I promise that it will never happen again."

Calleigh heart seemed to drop unexpectedly, and she nodded and then moved towards the door, "I'd...I'd better get going. I still have work to do."

Again, unconsciously, he reached for her and held her fast, garnering her attention, "Um…Calleigh, I was wondering…neither of us want to go to Ryan's wake alone. Could you…would you accompany me?"

Without skipping a beat, Calleigh looked into his saddened blue eyes and whispered, "I will. Just let me know when you're ready to leave."

"I will." Releasing her arm, he nodded, "Thank you, Calleigh, for everything." Watching her continue on her trek to the door, he smiled lightly, "Perhaps we can have a cup of coffee afterwards?"

Opening the door, she looked back at him and nodded, "I think that can be arranged. I'll be down in my lab."

"Okay." As she walked out of his office, he wondered if he was taking this too far. Going back to his desk, he sat and pondered, deciding to maintain his decorum, despite how his feelings were growing.

* * *

After sitting in her lab for almost two hours writing up her reports and then checking on some evidence, Calleigh began to lock up the vault in preparation to leave for Ryan's wake. Closing the door and hearing the locks engage, she turned around and leaned back against the door, remembering the first time she'd met the young CSI.

It's been a long day for her and her dad had come to the lab to confess hitting someone while driving under the influence. She had been enraged when Horatio had placed Ryan onto the case, being he was fresh off patrol and knew nothing of working a case, much less solving one. After following him around and checking up on him, he'd proven her wrong and found her father innocent and had even found the real suspect.

Slowly opening her eyes, she breathed out and then looked over to find Horatio standing at the door watching her. Pushing herself off the door, she cleared her throat, embarrassed that he'd seen her during a vulnerable moment, "Horatio...I...I was just locking up everything."

"You don't have to do that, Calleigh. I've found myself thinking about him all day. He's impacted our lives more than we would like to admit to." Approaching her, he tilted his head in understanding and smiled faintly, "You okay?"

Gathering her things, she kept her eyes down on her purse, "Ask me later after the wake and I might be able to give an honest response."

"I know how you feel. It seems to be unreal…" He hesitated a step toward her, but thought twice about it, instead, shifting his weight. Scratching his eyebrow, he asked, "So…um…ready to go?"

"Yeah," she replied as she picked up her purse and slipped her arm through the straps and brought them up onto her shoulder. Turning to him, she took in a deep breath and then headed towards the door slowly, "I talked to Alexx, she'll be there along with Janie and Bryan."

A smile formed and he nodded, "It would be nice to see them again. I hardly ever see Alexx now that she's gone." The memories turned over in his head and he sighed, "So much has changed…"

Walking out into the hallway with him, she sighed heavily as they walked, "I know. We're basically the only two left of the original team now."

"I never thought that day would come," Horatio answered, looking to her. "First it was…Speed. Then Alexx, Eric…and now…" Allowing his voice to filter out, the silence took over and the sound of their shoes clicking on the floor filled the void. Coming to the elevator, he pressed the button and stared up at the numbers, "Maybe we need to reach out more to the new team members. Reestablish the team dynamic."

Nodding, she raised her brow as she stared at the door, "That would be a good start. We uh...we also need to find someone else for Trace now as well." Looking over at him, she shrugged, "Maybe if we talked to Tim he'd come back."

Giving her a cursory glance, he shook his head, "He left for a reason, Calleigh. He felt as if he couldn't do it anymore- at least not here. He's doing better things." The elevator opened and he stepped on, relieved to find the compartment empty. The less he had to interact with, the better he found himself.

Moving into the elevator and leaning back against the wall, Calleigh looked over at him, "You should still ask him, ya know? Maybe he'd consider it now."

"I'll keep it under consideration," Horatio stated firmly. With the connotation of not wanting to speak more about it, he leaned against the wall of the elevator and allowed the silence to descend. It wasn't long before the elevator stopped and then opened, the soft sounds of murmuring hitting his ear. He was sure that everyone knew of the event that was looming and he could practically feel the reverence in the air. Turning to make sure Calleigh was there, he offered, "I could drive, if you would like, Calleigh."

Thinking about it as they stepped off the elevator, she nodded, "Alright. Maybe after coffee you could bring me back here then for my car."

"Good." Walking toward the outer doors of the lab, he waited for Calleigh. When she came to his side, he fought against the desire to take her hand into his and instead reached into his pocket for his keys. Since her visit the previous day, he couldn't stop thinking about how she had started to affect him. Even as he glanced to her and smiled, he could feel a foreign sensation coursing through him at the memory of her warmth. Hearing her clear her throat, he asked, "What was that?"

Giving him a slight smirk, Calleigh raised a brow at him, "I said penny for your thoughts."

Feeling the color come to his cheeks, Horatio cleared his throat once more and smiled nervously, "Nothing really. Just thinking about last night."

Walking out the building, they headed towards the parking lot where his car was parked and she looked out at there surroundings, "What about last night exactly?"

Having talked himself into a corner, Horatio chuckled lightly and then shook his head, "It's not much, really. It's just that I enjoyed your visit. It really opened my eyes."

"Well, you know, whenever you need to talk to someone, I'm a pretty good listener." Coming to his car, she waited as he unlocked the doors for them and then smiled as he opened the passenger door for her. Getting in, she set her purse on the floor board as he closed the door for her and then got on her seat belt. When he got in, she looked over at him, "You know, it's weird to see you driving something other then the Hummer."

Horatio chuckled, feeling the tension starting to waft away as he started the car, "A lot of people have commented on that. I find it amusing that others consider me synonymous with the Hummer. I happen to love my car."

Laughing some, Calleigh ran a hand through her hair, pushing it back from her face and looked out the front window, "It's nice, don't get me wrong. I guess I'm just so usta seeing you in the Hummer, it's just...different."

"I guess I should drive this more often then." Pulling away, he settled even further and smiled, glad that they didn't elaborate further on the issue of the previous night.

After only being in the car a few minutes, Calleigh pulled her visor down and began to check her make-up. Satisfied that it looked ok, she put it back up and looked over at him as he drove, "I was thinking, if you want, instead of taking me back to the lab later, you can just drop me off at my place and I'll just catch a ride in tomorrow with someone."

Giving her a quick glance as he drove, he nodded and added, "If you want, I could pick you up tomorrow. Seems only fair." Smiling more, he asked, "What do you think?"

Thinking about his offer, Calleigh shrugged one shoulder and looked back ahead of her, "If you want. I don't want to inconvenience you though. I know I live a little out of the way of your way to the lab."

"It's no inconvenience, Calleigh. Anything to help," Horatio answered as he turned the corner. More than anything did he want her company, even if it was in silence, it was better than being alone. After a moment longer, Horatio pulled into the funeral home and shut the engine down. The silence seemed to pierce through him and he cleared his throat, "Are…you going to be okay?"

"I have to be," Calleigh said softly as she looked towards the building to see people going inside. Taking in a deep breath she looked over to him, "What about you?"

"I'm far from okay, but I'll have to maintain." The multitude of people continued to flood into the funeral home and he sighed heavily, "I keep telling myself, if I can get through this, things will be better."

Looking over at him, she reached for his hand and gave it a slight squeeze, "We'll get through this, Horatio."

Taking in her comfort, he nodded, "Yes…we will." Releasing her hand slowly, he got out and then went to her side to open the door, holding his hand out. A slightly awkward feel came over him and he put a bit of distance between them. Keeping his pace with hers, he shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed heavily, the oppressive weight filtering over him.

Walking towards the building with him, she whispered, "I think most of the place will be filled with MDPD being he was on patrol for so long."

Horatio nodded and then stopped, watching as the others entered the building, "I've come to too many of these."

"We all have." Looking to him, her eyes met him and she then nodded towards the building. As they began to walk again, they slowed there pace as they came to the door and then went inside. Seeing the mass of people there in the small waiting area waiting to get in to see Ryan, she whispered, "Maybe we should have waited a bit longer before coming down here."

"Perhaps that would've been best," Horatio answered as he eyed the throngs of people. He felt confined and placed in the spotlight. The need to leave pulled at him and he looked to Calleigh just as her hand slid into his, squeezing it tightly, "Calleigh…"

"I'm here," she whispered as she looked up at him. Seeing his discomfort, she bit her lip and then whispered, "Let's find his Uncle, give our condolences and say our goodbyes so we can go on and leave then."

Beginning to push through the waiting room, Horatio caught sight of Ryan's uncle in the chapel, surrounded by many of Ryan's friends and colleagues with the flag draped casket at the center of the pulpit. Keeping his eyes on him, Horatio pulled at Calleigh slightly and then turned to her, "He's in the chapel."

"Okay." Moving through the people, Calleigh could feel his hand on her lower back as they moved through the crowd and towards Ryan's Uncle. Trying not to look towards the casket, Calleigh took in a deep breath, trying to steady herself.

The room seemed to shrink the closer they got to his uncle and Horatio's eyes centered on the casket, swallowing hard. Over the years, he'd spent so many times consoling the families of the victims, but he never knew just how much it affected the victims, until now.

Waiting patiently, he looked to Calleigh to see the tears forming and then reached into his pocket to retrieve a handkerchief, handing it to her. "We'll be done soon, sweetheart."

Taking the handkerchief, she thanked him and dabbed at her eyes, trying to hold back her emotions until she was at home and alone. When Ryan's Uncle turned to them, Calleigh extended her hand to him and spoke softly, "Mr. Wolfe...I'm so sorry for your loss. Ryan was a good CSI...and a great friend."

Taking her hand gently, Ron Wolfe gave her a sad smile and nodded, "Thank you Ms. Duquesne. Ryan always talked about how much he loved working there at the lab with all of you."

Horatio saw the devastation in his eyes and exhaled slowly, adding, "He wouldn't rest until he got the solution. He was a very astute young man."

"He was." Letting go of the blonde's hand, Ron turned more to Horatio hand held out his hand to the red head, "I'd like to thank you for taking Ryan under your wing and giving him a chance to do a job he so loved. He admired you, Lieutenant...always said good things about you."

"Ryan…" Horatio attempted, his voice cracking slightly, "Ryan was one of a kind." Hearing how Ryan had actually felt about him touched him to the core and he struggled to maintain, "Ryan's…going to be missed."

"Yes he will." Looking at them both, Ron took in a deep breath before speaking again, "The uh...the funeral is set for tomorrow at two at Saint Peters. Lieutenant, I...I was hoping you might be able to say a word or two during the service before we head to the cometary."

Stunned into silence, Horatio found himself nodding, his voice only coming to him slowly, "Um…sure. I don't….I don't see why not." He squeezed Calleigh's hand more and exhaled with a nervous smile, "It's the least I could do."

Another small smile formed and Ron exhaled, "Thank you, Lieutenant. And also...thank you for everything you did for Ryan."

Horatio forced a smile and averted his line of sight, his eyes resting on the draped casket. A slight tinge of fear sliced through him but he regained his focus and asked, "Is there anything special you want me to say?"

Shaking his head, Ron looked down as he slipped his hands into his pants pockets, "Just speak from the heart, Lieutenant. That's how Ryan would have wanted it."

"From the heart," Horatio repeated. Extending his hand, he offered, "I will do my best, sir." Shaking his hand and then released it. He glanced around at the line forming behind them, waiting to speak to him and then bowed slightly, "We're going to go, but Mr. Wolfe, call me, if you need anything."

"Thank you, Lieutenant...I'll do that." Looking to Calleigh, Ron nodded his head to her, "Ms. Duquesne."

"Keep in touch Mr. Wolfe." Looking at Horatio, they moved forward, and she took in another deep breath. Keeping her voice low, she looked up at him, "Remind me in the morning to have flowers sent to the church."

Navigating their way through the crowd, Horatio nodded, intent on getting out. Hoping that they could get away without any more interaction, he headed for the door, feeling her holding on. Just as he reached the door, he heard her voice from behind them, stopping him in his tracks.

"Horatio…where are you going off too?" she asked as she approached them. Arching a brow at their hands clasped together, she asked, "Are you leaving?"

Turning slowly to face his former ME, Horatio gave Alexx a small smile and nodded, "Yeah, Alexx, we were. How are you doing?"

"As good as could be expected, baby." Alexx looked between them and asked, "How are you doing, sweetie? I know this has to be hard for you."

Chancing a look at Calleigh, Horatio looked back at Alexx, "I'm...I'm okay, Alexx. Works been keeping us all busy this week."

Stepping in, Calleigh gave their friend a smile, "Don't worry, Alexx...I've been making sure Horatio and the others aren't on the verge of exhaustion, and they been doing the same to me."

Arching her brow knowingly, she gave them a small smile, "Just as long as you are looking out for each other." Placing her hands on her children's shoulders, "I would've never thought that Ryan would've…" The emotion in her voice became evident as she wiped at her eyes and sighed, "It's really hard to lose the ones you love."

"It is, Alexx," Horatio said softly as he lowered his eyes. Shifting his weight slightly, the need to go became great and he sighed, "Will you be at the...at the funeral tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll be there. Will everyone in the lab be able to make it?" Alexx couldn't help but notice how close they had gotten and how uncomfortable Horatio seemed. She continued to look at them and asked quietly, " Are you sure you're okay, Horatio? You're not looking so good."

"I'm fine, Alexx. And to answer your question, most of the lab will be at the service tomorrow along with PD," Horatio replied as he looked back up at her.

Giving his hand a slight squeeze, Calleigh looked to Alexx, "The chief is letting all who want to attend off for the funeral only."

Alexx nodded and sighed heavily, "I suppose I'll see everyone there then." Feeling the kids beginning to fidget slightly, she gave them a stern look before retaining her gaze with them, "The day is going to be hard, it's going to be important to have that support there."

Moving a strand of hair back from her face, Calleigh sighed, "It's already hard at the lab, things just haven't been the same."

"I can only imagine." Looking ahead of them, she saw the path being cleared to the front and sighed, "If you guys need anything, let me know, understood?"

"We will, Alexx," Horatio replied softly as he watched everyone moving around some. Looking to Calleigh, he asked softly, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Alexx, it was good seeing you. Call me and maybe we can do lunch one day," Calleigh replied as she let go of Horatio's hand and reached out to the older woman to give her a hug.

Taking the young blonde into her arms, Alexx held her close, "I'd like that, sweetie. I'll give you a call and," she paused for a second before finishing, "you take care of Horatio, he looks like he needs some help."

"I will," Calleigh whispered and then stepped back, giving her a small smile. "You take it easy too, okay?"

"I will." She watched as Calleigh returned to Horatio's side and smiled, "Take care you two."

Nodding, Calleigh pushed her hair back again, "We will, Alexx." Watching as she walked away with Janie and Bryan, Calleigh turned to Horatio, "How are you holding up?"

"Not well, I need to get out of here." Starting again for the door, he could feel her coming beside him and looked to her gratefully. Without her, he was sure he wouldn't have been able to do this. Once outside, Horatio parted from her and took a moment to gather himself.

Waiting patiently for him and giving him some space, Calleigh went over and sat down on one of the benches. Seeing people they knew coming and going, she looked down at her hands as her fingers fiddled with the handkerchief he'd given her inside. Blinking slowly, her thought's went to the night before and the dinner they had shared along with the the little time between then at his house. Lifting her eyes, they gravitated to his still form, watching him intently. Licking her lips slowly, she lowered her eyes back down, wondering if what she was starting to feel for him was just part of the crush she'd had on him years before coming back, or if this was something new and different.

Finally calming down, he could feel her concern and returned back to her. Taking a seat next to her, he offered softly, "Sorry…I just needed a moment." Taking her hand, he encased it wholly in his and exhaled, "Are you okay?"

Nodding, Calleigh sighed as she kept her eyes down now, "I will be. None of this ever get's any easier."

Taking her into his arms, he held her closer, "Just as you told me, I'm here for you, Calleigh."

Laying her head against his shoulder, she held tight to his hand and took in a shaky breath. Closing her eyes and fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill, she spoke softly, "Mind if we skip going to get coffee, Horatio?"

Furrowing his brow, he asked, "Are you sure?" When she nodded, he then parted from her and sighed, "I'll drive you home then." Standing, he reached for her hand and smiled lightly, "Let's go."

Taking his hand, Calleigh stood and then they headed for his car, hand in hand. No caring what anyone thought, Calleigh waited as he opened the door for her and then got in. Getting settled, she dabbed at her eyes again as he got in and exhaled, "I'm sorry, Horatio."

"No worries, sweetheart. This is taking a lot out of us both." Giving her a smile, he tilted his head, "Maybe I can take a rain check on the cup of coffee."

Nodding her head, she finally looked over at him, "Yeah...I'd like that."

"Sounds good," he said as he started the car. Pulling out, he turned in the direction of her home and allowed the silence to resonate, unsure of what to say. The wake had been hard on the both of them, taking the last of their strength. In truth, he was also exhausted and was somewhat thankful that they were forgoing coffee. At the same time, however, he still didn't want to be alone.

The ride came to an end sometime later with the silence still in tact and as he pulled into her drive, he turned the car off and then moved to get out, opening her door swiftly. Taking her hand into his, he lead her to her doorstep, gauging her. Once he made it, he turned to her and gazed into her eyes, seeing the exhaustion and sorrow encased fully.

Reaching to move a strand of hair out of her eyes, he sighed, "Are you going to be alright tonight, Calleigh?"

Shrugging some, she released a breath and bit her lip as she broke eye contact with him and looked down, her eyes filling with unshed tears. Reaching in her purse for her keys, she looked back up at him, "It's just hard right now...ya know?"

"I understand," he answered back. In a slight move, he took the keys out of her hand and unlocked the door, opening it for her. Allowing her in, he entered behind her and then came to her side, placing the keys back into her hand. "I don't want to leave you until I know you're okay, Calleigh."

Turning and looking up at him as her eyes flooded with tears, she shook her head, "He should still be here with us, Horatio..."

The sight of her tears tore at him and he pulled her into his arms, holding on to her tightly. Her strength had always amazed him, but now, he saw the real Calleigh, the Calleigh that now let down her walls. Feeling her clutching on to him, he reciprocated and whispered, "It's okay, Calleigh. Let it out."

Holding onto him, Calleigh tears flowed freely as her body shook with her sobs. Closing her eyes tight, her hands balled up into fist, her knuckles turning white from the action. All the grief she felt for her fallen colleague spilled forth and she could not stop it even if she wanted to.

Allowing her release, he stayed with her, holding her as his own emotions threatened to spill over. When it seemed that she was nearing the end, he picked her up gently and glanced around her home. He had only been in her house briefly before, but he was sure that he could remember the layout.

Silently, he meandered through her home, finding her room. Entering, he placed her gently on her feet and held her close, "Calleigh, let me take care of you."

Looking up at him with reddened eyes, her chin trembled slightly and she nodded. Still holding onto him, she laid her head back against him and closed her eyes again.

Rubbing her back, he continued to speak to her in a comforting manner, feeling her body becoming slack. Gently, he pulled her away and sat her down and knelt, taking her shoes off one at a time. Placing them side by side, he then took each piece of clothing off until he came to her blouse. Deciding to leave it, he then pulled the sheets over and laid her down.

Settling the covers over her, he bent to kiss her on her cheek, "I'm going to be right here, Calleigh."

Looking up at him, she whispered, "Lay with me, Horatio."

Stunned, he searched her eyes for any signs of hesitancy and then pulled his jacket off, lying it next to hers. Toeing off his shoes, he then walked to the other side of the bed and slipped in behind her. Bringing her close, he wrapped his arms around her and spoke softly, "I'm here, Calleigh."

Moving back against him, Calleigh closed her eyes as a few more tears slid out, her body giving into the exhaustion. The warmth of his body seemed to lull her and she yawn and cuddled closer. Stilling in his arms, she whispered as she began to drift off, "We have to catch them."

"We will," he vowed as he began to drift as well. Succumbing to the debilitating pain and exhaustion, Horatio closed his eyes slowly and relished the feeling of her next to him, keeping him away from the all consuming darkness.

* * *

Pouring two cups of strong black coffee, Calleigh shifted body and reached over for the sugar and then creamer with her free hand. After spending the morning at the lab, she and the others had the left early to attend Ryan's funeral.

The service had been like most, Ron Wolfe speaking of his young nephew with the upmost respect and pride, other family saying a few words about him as well, even Horatio had added to it with how Ryan had been such a great asset to CSI and the city of Miami. All in all, everyone was there to celebrate Ryan and his life.

Stirring her cup, Calleigh then picked them both up and headed back out into the living room where Horatio was sitting, looking out across the room. Coming around to him, she smiled as he looked to her and handed him is coffee. Neither had said too much that day. The unspoken words seemingly coming across in there actions with each other. Taking a seat next to him, she took a sip of her coffee and sat back against the cushions.

Silence filled the room and after a few moments, Calleigh finally spoke, "The service was really nice. I think Ryan would have liked it."

Sipping the coffee, Horatio nodded and exhaled lightly, "It was. I think it was what he would've wanted." Lapsing back into silence, he stared into nothingness and sipped his coffee slowly. Breaking the silence, he spoke softly, "He would've wanted us to keep going, Calleigh. We cant stop."

"I don't plan on it. I uh...I was thinking about going in early tomorrow and getting a head start on the case," she said and then took another sip of hers.

Seeing that tenacity coming back into her eyes, he sighed and shook his head, "Calleigh, we shouldn't race to go back. We need to allow ourselves time to heal."

Looking at him, her brow furrowed as she sat back up, "Horatio, the longer we wait the further these guys get from us. Hell, for all we know they could be kidnapping some girl right now or even worse."

"I'm not saying that we have to spend all of our time out, I'm just saying we should ease back into it." Turning more to her, he asked, "What's worse, allowing a suspect to walk on a technicality, or giving it some time?"

Sighing heavily, Calleigh got up and set her coffee aside. Going over to the bay window, she looked out, "A technicality...but I feel like I need to be doing something."

"We have to be pragmatic, Calleigh . We can't allow our emotions to flood and take over." Joining her at the window, he placed his hands on her shoulder and squeezed, "I know you want to get these people, but emotions will only get us so far."

"I know." Continuing to look out, she sighed, "Do you think the violence will ever end?"

"It don't, but if we're lucky enough, we can get the key players." Looking to her, he smiled, "I'm looking forward to the day where I can look whoever did this in the eye and make them pay for it, but right now, we have to look at it from a logical standpoint."

"Follow the evidence," she said softly and then turned to face him. Looking up into his blue eyes, she sighed, "I'll do it your way, Horatio."

Horatio gave her a soft smile and moved a strand of hair away from her eyes, captivated by them. The night that they had spent together had soothed his raging emotions and now he felt as if he could think clearly.

"It's not about my way or your way, Calleigh. It's about doing this right, and I know that's all you want."

Nodding her head as they maintained eyes contact, Calleigh could feel herself being drawn into him more and more. Parting her lips slightly, Calleigh finally spoke, "I'll slow down."

Feeling the pull, Horatio inched closer, the anticipation of what was to come thrumming through his system. He didn't quite understand the feelings that were flowing through him, only that he had to act upon them. Just as his lips brushed against hers, the phone rang and she pulled back, as if the trance had broken. He couldn't look at her as she retreated into herself even more, her body moving toward the phone. His breath came fast and shallow and he raked his hand through his hair as he chastised himself relentlessly.

Stunned as she went for the phone, Calleigh swallowed hard, the fell of his lips on her still lingering. Quickly picking up the handset, she kept her back to him, her cheeks reddened with the flush of warm that had invaded her. "H-Hello?"

Watching as she took the phone call, Horatio ran a thoughtful hand over his chin, taking in the form of her body, the memory of it snuggled against him coursing through him like wildfire. He couldn't help the thoughts that were slamming through his mind now, how she would feel deep in his embrace, the warmth of her body as he maste- Thrown out of his deep thoughts by her approach, he coughed and then stumbled over his words, feeling the immediate shame of the images that had now risen in his thoughts. "Uh…who was that?"

Shaking her head, Calleigh kept a little distance between them and waved off the call, "Just Walter checking up on me." Going back to the couch, she retrieved her cup of coffee and headed towards the kitchen, "You uh...you want more coffee?"

Perceiving her discomfort, Horatio replied, "Uh…no. I…I think that I need to get going. " Following her into the kitchen, he stood at the doorway and watched, her movements now stiff and laced with uncertainty. He could easily see the confusion that now cloaked her and sighed heavily, moving into the kitchen. Clearing his throat, he cast his eyes down, feeling the need to explain himself, "Calleigh…about what just happened…"

Her eyes moved over the counter top as she fixed herself more coffee and she set the pot down. Keeping her back to her, she shook her head, "It's okay, Horatio. I think Ryan's death is just...just...I don't know, clouding our judgment of things."

The rush of feelings staved at the words and he looked to see her still standing with her back to him. His heart seemingly thudded to a stop and he exhaled heavily, the weight of his missed perceptions hanging over him. In some fashion, Ryan's death had precipitated the stem of emotions but he didn't believe that it had clouded his sensibilities. For a long time, he held something special for his firearms specialist, but cast it away as the years began to pile itself upon him.

Retracting even more, he answered gently, "You're right. Everything's just happening too fast, our emotions are running high." Before extracting himself completely, he added, "It wasn't a mistake."

Remaining still as his words sunk in, Calleigh closed her eyes and bit the inside of her lip and she leaned against the counter with her hands. So much was happening and at a fast rate. Lifting her head, she opened her eyes and then turned to find him gone. Her heart raced as she moved from the counter and went back out into the living room only to find it empty and Horatio gone. Cursing herself, Calleigh leaned against the archway to the kitchen and living room and slid down to the floor, wondering if she has just made the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

Staring at the proceedings that were playing on the screen, Marcus rocked back gently in the executive chair, his attention rapt. A couple of days had passed since the intrusion of the Miami Dade police department and an air of chaos surrounded him. Word on the street had been that there was another murder of one of his girls and along with the death of the cop, the heat was on, his operation now under the high powered scopes of the Miami Dade Crime lab. His business thrived on being invisible and with the high profile spotlight that was shone because of the murders had him in an uproar. Instead of taking his fury out on others, he decided to take a proactive stance and get to the bottom of it. If anything, he was a businessman at heart and if his rivals were trying to get rid of him, he was going to take the fight to them.

"Can you believe the amount of time they've wasted on the cop? Every day this week, it's been something on that cop and those two girls. It's making business just that much harder to take care of." Looking to Derrick, he growled, "If I find that Uther's had something to do with this, he's gonna wish he never thought to cross paths with me."

Taking a sip of his drink, Derrick looked over at him and then back at the TV, "You know how unpredictable that man is, Marcus. He'd sell out his own flesh and blood if it suited his needs."

"And now, he's going to get what he wants." A picture of Lieutenant Caine surfaced on the screen and he tossed the remote down, cringing. "Another thorn in my side." Pressing a button, he froze the screen and got up, going over to the television, "He alone has the power to take down my operation- we've got to do something about him."

Raising a brow and looking back at the man, Derrick sighed heavily, "Do you even hear what you're say, Marcus? Do you know how many men have tried to take that asshole out and ended up either dead or with a life sentence?"

"They were not me. I think that Caine hasn't found someone quite like me." Marcus turned to face Derrick and sneered, "He's just a man, Derrick. Men fall."

"Find his weakness and there could be a good chance of exploiting it," Derrick smirked as he looked over to the door and Margarita coming in. Eying her openly, he then looked back at Marcus, "Want me to do some digging, see who his weakness is?"

"His weaknesses and his secrets. Horatio Caine didn't get to be the prominent man he is without stepping on some toes," Marcus responded, refocusing on the picture before him, "Without him in the way, I could own this city."

Getting up and going to his laptop, Marcus opened it and then glanced to Marcus, "I'll start researching and see what I can find out. If he's as smart as everyone thinks, I'm sure he's covered his tracks well...but, with today's technology...tracks can be uncovered."

"Find it, Derrick and get back to me. I need this problem eradicated," Marcus responded as he turned to go back to his desk. Sitting, he took the remote in hand and pressed the button, "With one problem out of the way, we can focus on Uther and taking this city for my own. It's time that we show Miami what I can do."

Smiling, Derrick took a seat at his laptop and began typing. Glancing to Margarita as she straightened up the room, his eyes ran down her long tan legs and then to her well shaped ass. Taking a deep breath and refocusing on his task, he cleared his throat and spoke again, "Hey, Marcus...mind if I use the pool house tonight for some uh...business of my own?"

"Not in the least bit," he answered absently as he read over some reports. Glancing up, he saw them connect and smirked, adding, "You get what I need and you can use the pool house for whatever you need- whenever you need."

"Sounds good to me, boss," Derrick said as he quickly got to work. Pulling up a few windows, he began to look over the information that was popping up and smiled. Saving it into a file, he looked over at Marcus, "Come check this out. Look's like ole Caine has some sweet looking women surrounding him. Yelina Salas...sister in law, Suzie Barnum...sister in law, Madison Barnum...niece..."

"Sounds like a lot of chances to squeeze," Marcus answered as he came to Derek's side. Licking his lips at the pictures, he nodded, "The women are choice and Madison… She looks like she could be a nice addition…"

Smirking and nodding, Derrick looked up at him, "And red heads bring in some good money now a days. Let's see what we can find on her." Typing in more information, he smiled, "Madison Barnum, age 13, mother Suzie Barnum...well, well, look at this, father Raymond Caine."

"A degenerate," Marcus scoffed as he shook his head in disgust. "I'm half surprised that he lasted as long as he did." A wide smirk came over him and he pointed to the picture of the little girl, "This is his pressure point. Find out where she is and snatch her up. I'm going to give Caine one chance to take himself out of this, and if he doesn't want to, then she'll pay the price."

"On it..." Derrick said as he pulled up another screen and began to type. When the information popped up, he read it off, "Suzie Barnum...1224 Penny Circle, The Gables..."

"Send Dexter, I want her here in twelve hours," Marcus responded darkly. When Derrick looked to him he smiled viciously, his voice dripping with devious intents, "If there are any obstacles, tell him to get rid of them."

Raising a brow, Derrick turned to him more, "Dexter? Marcus, you know how that last one got screwed up. Why not send Brown or one of the others?"

Clapping Derrick on the shoulder, he laughed deeply, "Because, Dexter owes a debt of gratitude to me. And he knows that another fuck up means he's six feet deep. He's going to be on the up and up with this one." Arching a brow at Derrick's lack of agreement, he nodded, "Alright, send Brown as a back up. I want to be notified as soon as she's in our hands."

Pulling out his cell, Derrick began to dial and looked over at Margarita, giving her a wink he began to give out the orders to bring them Madison Barnum. When he finished, he hung up and began once again looking into Horatio. Coming across some more interesting information, his brow furrowed, "Hey, Marcus...says here Caine usta be on Bomb Squad...and he was a Detective for the PD before also."

Marcus' eyes widened at the plethora of information and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Gently tapping Derrick on the shoulder, he couldn't help but smile toothily, "Have our little bird in the PD see if they can get their hands on his fingerprints. You've just given me an idea to really cause hell for him."

Narrowing his eyes, Derrick saw Margarita leave the room and close the door behind her. Looking at Marcus, he nodded, "What you got up your sleeve now?"

Marcus couldn't help the trace amount of glee that morphed into his voice at the thought of the type of heat he could draw for the red head. Focusing on Derrick more he rubbed his hands together, "Give him a taste of how it is on the other side. How would you like to see the illustrious Lieutenant behind bars?" At Derrick's broadening smile, he continued, "We get his fingerprints, we can hang a nice, tight frame on him. He'll be too busy trying to explain his way out of it, that he won't have time to fuck up my business."

Nodding, Derrick smirked, "It'll have to be at a time when his little CSI's won't be able around to verify his whereabouts. Or anyone else for that matter."

Allowing the plan to take root, he nodded and arched his brow, "It's tricky, but I think we can make it happen. It only takes a little finesse, Derrick." Walking back to his desk, he sat and relaxed, gazing up at the ceiling, smiling, "We will have to make it happen, Derrick." Thinking more, he snapped his fingers, "Lure him away by threatening him with his bastard niece. If he tells anyone, brings anyone, she's dead."

"I'll call Shidawn and get him to have everything ready for that meeting. He'll at least cover your ass should anything go wrong. He's as loyal as they come...and fits the position of a ring leader more then some of the others," Derrick said as he opened his cell again. "By the way, I'm stealing Margarita away tonight."

"Just as long as you handle business first, Derrick." Retaining his focus on the files in front of him. Consumed with his new initiative, he chuckled, "To see him sweating it out is going to be worth everything in the world."

Dialing the number and putting the phone to his ear, Derrick smirked, "And just think, soon...you'll own all of Miami."

"King of Miami…has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Straightening out his suit, he glanced up at the picture of the red head on the screen and laughed darkly. If he wanted a fight, he was about to bring him a war.


	7. Chapter 7

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Walking up the stone pathway to the house, Calleigh adjusted the hem of her shirt as she approached the steps of the home. Since Horatio departure from her place only hours before, Calleigh had time to sit down and think about everything and what was happening right before her eyes. Even with his admission that he thought there kiss hadn't been a mistake, Calleigh still held some reservations about it. True, they were good friends and knew each other better then they knew themselves, but something deep inside was still eating at her.

Coming to the door, she rang the doorbell and waited for her longtime friend and confidant to answer. When the door opened, she gave her a smile, "Hey, thanks for letting me come over, Alexx."

"No problem,baby," Alexx answered as she moved aside, gesturing for her to enter. She gave her a soft smile, noticing the storm of confusion raging in the younger woman's eyes and furrowed her brows as she entered, closing the door behind her. If there was something Alexx prided herself on, other than raising her children, it was the ability to know when someone needed her.

Stopping her and taking her into her arms, she held her tightly momentarily, rubbing her back soothingly, "Whatever it is, Calleigh, I'm here to listen." Gently stepping out of the embrace, she nodded toward the living room, "Would you like something to drink?"

Shaking her head, Calleigh sighed, "No, I'm fine, Alexx, thank you though." Going to the living room, Calleigh sat down on the couch and sat her purse down on the floor next to her. Giving the older woman a small smile, she shrugged, "Sorry we didn't get a chance to talk more earlier today at the funeral home."

"It's alright, sweetie. It wasn't the time or place, but now you have me all to yourself." Taking a seat next to her, she pat her knee, her tone kind, "So, tell me what's got you all worked up."

Unsure if she should really say anything now about what had transpired between her and Horatio, Calleigh decided to play it safe, "I guess Ryan's death has gotten to me a little more then what I thought. I've lost colleague's in the line of duty before, but..."

"It's different now, huh?" Watching her eyes brim with tears, she reached for a box of tissues and handed it to her. "You're closer this time, Calleigh. You saw him in and out, got to know him on a personal level. He touched your life, sweetie, it's natural to feel this way."

Taking a tissue and dabbing at her eyes, Calleigh released a breath, "So much has changed, Alexx. You, Tim and Eric are no longer at the lab...now Ryan is dead...and Horatio...he...he..." Stopping herself, she looked down at her hands and then wiped her eyes again, "It's just so hard now."

Narrowing her brow even more, Alexx shook her head, "Wait a minute, Calleigh. What's wrong with Horatio?"

"He was blaming himself for Ryan's death...said he should have been there," Calleigh replied as she wiped her eyes again. Looking to her, Calleigh sighed, "I had to go check on him at his place the other night."

The news of Horatio's despair troubled Alexx and she sighed, "You know how Horatio is, baby. He takes everything on as his own burden. You and I both know he couldn't be in two places at the same time, and even if he was there, who's to say that it would've been him in that casket today? He just…Calleigh, he feels that it's his responsibility to protect those he cares for."

Shaking her head, Calleigh looked into her eyes, "This is different, Alexx. That same night...we had a call out. Another teen found murdered. Alexx, I had to take the lead on the case and send him home because of how rough he was getting with the only witness we had."

Alexx shook her head in disbelief, "That's not the Horatio that I know. He would never do anything to jeopardize an investigation. There's something deeper going on here, Calleigh."

"We've had 3 teens murdered along with Ryan and Natalia getting caught in the drive by...that's when all this started. I've been trying to talk to him, help him the best I can . He's even opened up to me some but things have changed between us and I don't know what to do anymore."

"How has things changed between you, Calleigh?" The distraught tone that she carried alarmed Alexx and she found herself worrying more and more about her old friend. "Calleigh, should I be worried for Horatio's safety?"

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh lowered her eyes and then bit her lip. Deciding it best to go on, Calleigh raised her eyes back to Alexx, "Him and I...we've...we've been spending time together since Ryan's death...and today he...he kissed me."

Settling more, Alexx sighed and smiled, "He kissed you? And this is a cause of concern for you? Calleigh, you two have had an interesting relationship- even from the beginning. Does this…does it scare you that he may have feelings for you?"

"No...I mean...hell, I don't know what I mean anymore." Getting up, Calleigh began to pace and fidgeted with her hands, "I told him Ryan's death was clouding our judgment and he apologized...but said it wasn't a mistake." Turning to Alexx, Calleigh shook her head, "Alexx, I have no idea what to do."

Standing and taking hold of Calleigh and looking deeply into her eyes, she asked, "What does your heart say, baby?"

Blinking, Calleigh took in a deep breath, her voice coming in almost a whisper, "I have feeling for him, Alexx...I just don't want to ruin what we've had all these years though."

"Sweetheart, you don't have to worry about ruining what you've had all these years. If anything, that's going to help you two along." Cupping her face gently, Alexx blinked slowly, "Calleigh, I could tell at the wake that there was something between you two. I could feel it when I saw you." Smiling, she concluded, "Are you afraid of what this may turn out to be?"

Shrugging some, Calleigh sighed, "You mean that he might be my challenge?" Seeing her expression, Calleigh added, "We had dinner one night after work. We got to talking about the men I've dated...and he thought that they hadn't been the challenge I needed."

Gaining the understanding, Alexx nodded and laughed, "Well, then, I think he is that challenge. The question is, Calleigh, are you up for it?"

"That's my problem, Alexx." Going back over to the couch with her and sitting down, Calleigh released a deep breath, "After he kissed me...I freaked. I couldn't even looked at him...and he left without a word and I haven't seen or heard from him since."

"He doesn't want to crowd you, Calleigh. The kiss may not have been a mistake, but he does feel as if he may have impeded upon you." Remaining focused despite the desire to giggle with joy, she sighed, "I say give yourselves a chance to let things calm and then talk. Openly. What will it hurt, Calleigh?"

Shrugging some, Calleigh played with the tissue that way still in her hand, "Nothing I guess." Looking back to Alexx, Calleigh gave her a small smile, "Thanks, Alexx."

"You're welcome baby, and if you need anymore help, don't hesitate to ask," Alexx answered as she placed a hand on hers. "I'm here to help."

Giving her a smile, Calleigh nodded and then looked around, "You uh...you think there really might be something there for him and I?"

"I think that if you believe it, there will be. All it takes is a little bit of faith and an open heart." Winking, she added, "And a bit of love too. I think it's there for you two, you just have to grab it."

Thinking for a minute, Calleigh frowned, "We would still have an obstacle...IAB. No fraternizing with co-workers."

Frowning as well, Alexx sighed, "I never thought that was a big deal. As long as you don't put each other in harms way or it makes a difference in your work, I don't see the problem. But still the same, Calleigh, exercise caution. You shouldn't have to miss out on love because of your work."

"Well, we can all thank Stetler for that rule," Calleigh groused as she pushed back her hair. "He started that when Jake and I were dating."

At the mention of Stetler, Alexx grimaced, "Now that's one face I don't miss seeing. He was just a pain in everyone's ass." Shaking her head, her features softened and she smiled warmly, "Baby, this is your chance to be happy. Take it."

Another smile formed and Calleigh nodded, "I will, Alexx...but...for now, I need to get going. I have some calls I need to make and I want to try to get some rest tonight."

"It's very important that you take care of yourself, Calleigh. Above everything, you must do that." Taking her into a strong embrace, she sighed, "I'm happy for you, baby. You're trying something new, and who knows, it may grow into something beautiful."

Holding onto her, Calleigh smiled more, "You'll be the first to know if it does, Alexx." When they parted, Calleigh continued to smile and reached down to collect her purse. Standing up with Alexx, she sighed, "Don't be a stranger. We'd love to see you come visit at the lab, ya know?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll show my face. Until then, keep me posted, okay?"

"I will." Giving her a final hug, Calleigh then headed to the door with her and smirked, "I'll call and let you know how everything goes."

"You better, or I'll have to come and find you both," Alexx warned good naturedly. Opening the door, she smiled widely, "Good luck, sweetie."

"Thanks, Alexx," Calleigh smiled as she slipped out the door and headed towards her car. Looking back, she gave the older woman a wave and then got into her car, her mind set on finding Horatio and talking to him.

* * *

The serene echoes of the tide hitting the shore washed over him as he sat in the sand, pondering over the events of the past few days. Over and over, he replayed the moment that changed everything, and found himself wondering if he had made a mistake. He felt something deep for Calleigh, something that he didn't quite understand, yet was compelled to act on. Their past history continued to filter through his mind and he arched his brow at her dismissal. His emotions already perplexed him, and now he had to contend with his inability to read her. He thought that they were on the same path, but it seemed as if he had diverted slightly.

Staring out into the cool blue Atlantic, he struggled to find the median of his feelings, wondering if he could face her with knowing how he now felt. It wasn't something that he could just turn off, and he suspected that throughout the years those feelings had been hidden, but now that they had made their presence known, he was now somewhere that he'd never thought he'd be: confused.

Hoping to garner some perspective, he continued to sit until the darkness began to chase the sun to the horizon, at times, looking up to gaze at the mixtures of purples and pinks, his thoughts flipping from the beauty of her smile to her entrancing eyes. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

Standing at the door, Calleigh rang the doorbell, unsure if she should be there or giving them time apart. Since leaving Alexx's, Calleigh had driven to his house in hopes of talking to him and now as the butterflies in her stomach seemed to increase, she wondered if she should have waited. When she didn't get an answer, she looked over at his parked car, wondering if maybe he had left with someone else or had taken a walk. Remembering how much he liked the beach, she decided to try to see if he might be down on the shore.

Walking around and going down the fence line, she made her way to the dunes and took off her shoes. Holding onto them, she moved through the sand and looked out over the area. Finding him sitting down by the waters edge, she took in a deep breath to steady herself as she stared at him. From the distance, she could see his red hair whipping in the breeze off the water and also noticed something else...gone was the suit she'd always seen him in.

As if pulled by an unknown force, she made her way down the beach towards him, seeing in the fading evening light the man she was falling for barefoot, shirtless and in a pair of jeans. A small smile formed and Calleigh quietly walked up behind him and stopped just a few feet away.

Concentrating on the waves, Horatio could feel the coolness of the coming night on his skin, the light sea breeze combing through his hair. The sensation calmed his hurried thoughts and he exhaled, allowing a deep cleansing breath to further quell the frantic feeling he'd felt since her house. The thought entered his mind to call her in hopes of explaining himself further. The anticipation of hearing her voice prompted a smile and as the water nipped at his feet, he chuckled slightly, it's light sound foreign to him.

Rising, he stretched his arms outward and then upward, allowing the blood to circulate once again. Placing his hands at his hips in a restful position, Horatio bowed his head and shook it, another soft laugh escaping. He now realized that with his heart, there was nothing to fear.

Biting her lip as she watched him unnoticed still, Calleigh's eyes seemed to have a mind of their own, taking his his muscular back and shoulders, the slim waist and then down lower to his jean clad ass. Feeling her cheeks flush, she looked down at the sand briefly before looking back at him. Deciding it was best to make her presence known, she raised a brow, "I figured I might find you out here."

Jumping slightly, Horatio turned to face her, his eyes morphing from surprise to confusion and finally settling on a slight smirk. Moving his hair out of his eyes, he asked quietly, "Calleigh…what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she replied softly as she tried not to let her eyes roam over his body. Taking in a deep breath, she licked her lips and nodded towards the horizon, "Nice night coming on." Looking back to him, she breathed out, "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not in the least bit. I was actually just about to go in and give you a call." Gesturing to the vast beach, he smiled, "Join me?"

Nodding yes, she walked over closer to him and then looked back out over the water, "I uh...I'm sorry I didn't call before coming over...but I thought that we needed to talk."

"It's fine, Calleigh. I wasn't really busy with anything," Horatio said as he took a seat in the sand. He looked up to her and smiled widely holding his hand out, "Since you want to talk, want to take a seat too?"

A smile formed and Calleigh took his hand and sat down next to him. Sitting her shoes aside, she pulled up her knees and wrapped her arms around them, "I uh...I wanted to apologize for giving you the silent treatment earlier this afternoon..."

Over lapping his knees and grasping at his fingers, Horatio chuckled and shook his head as he turned to her, his brow arched, "No worries, Cal. I understand that what happened between us was…a shock to you. You didn't know that I was going to kiss you. I was surprised that I didn't earn a punch."

Biting her lip, she took in a deep breath and finally looked over at him, deciding to just be direct and straight to the point, "Truth is...I do have feeling for you, Horatio. I just needed some time to figure that out in my head...and my heart."

Her proclamation brought a smile to his face and he nodded, glancing out to the horizon. Meeting her gaze, he spoke gently, "I never wanted to rush you into anything, Calleigh. It's just that when I feel something, I need to act. I feel very strongly to you, Calleigh, and…I would like…I would like for us to try." Extending his hand, he asked with a quirked brow, "What do you say?"

Looking at his offered hand, she then gave him hers and looked at him, "I've never back down from a challenge."

Taking her hand in his, he offered in return, "And I'm up for the challenge." Closing his fingers over her hand he looked down at them joined together and asked with a chuckle, "Now what?"

Smiling shyly, Calleigh took in a deep breath and shrugged, "I don't know." Getting her courage up, she leaned over to him, resting her head on his bare shoulder, "I figured you'd know the answer to that."

Relishing the feel of her resting on his shoulder, he exhaled, lifting their intertwined hands and smiling, "Well, we can take it one step at a time. How about…dinner? You haven't eaten yet, have you? I can gather up something quickly."

"Dinner sounds...nice." Leaving her head on his shoulder, she looked up at him and smiled, "I didn't know you cooked though."

"Looks like this will be a learning experience for you then." Squeezing her hand slightly, he asked, "Anything in particular?"

"Anything is fine, Horatio." Their eyes met again and Calleigh found herself lost again his blue orbs. Before she realized what she was doing, she moved her head from his shoulder and closed the distance between them. Her lips met his gently as the world around them seemed to disappear, all fears she'd had blowing away in the night air.

The instant her lips touched his, he was lost for her, allowing her to take her freedom with the kiss. Reaching to caress her cheek, he felt her hand touch his, the feeling of her warm hand on his skin sending ripples of pleasure through him. The kiss morphed into something different and he felt his heart palpitating faster. Hesitantly, he pulled away from her, hearing her gasp slightly. His eyes were on her, gauging her reaction, his lips throbbing from where she had touched them.

With her hand still on his cheek, Calleigh seemed to be lost in his eyes. When she could finally speak, she whispered, "I needed to finish where we were interrupted today."

"I didn't mind that at all," he answered with a small smile. Inching closer, he finished softly, "you wouldn't mind if I…got another one of those would you?"

"Not at all," she smiled as she tilted her head again for him and his lips met hers. Closing her eyes, Calleigh felt as if she were on cloud nine as his lips moved softly over hers. Her body seemed to warm all over and his arms came around her. Resting one hand onto his chest, she parted her lips at the feel of his tongue gently coaxing her and moaned softly as there tongue's met for the first time.

The sensations that now burned through him propelled him further into the kiss, their tongues now dueling for supremacy. His mind raced with the suffusion of feelings, his instincts taking over. Running his hand back and through her long blonde locks, he parted for a split second to breathe and then returned to her, the passion beginning to scratch at the surface. Her lips were softer than he ever imagined and the combination of demureness and wickedness intrigued him, hungering for more.

With camera in hand, Toby Greer aimed and snapped photo after photo of the couple on the beach. Zooming in, he made sure to get a few up close and then retreated back into the dunes once more, hiding himself. Pulling out his cell phone, he smiled as he dialed the number and then spoke, "Yo, it's Toby...I have some pictures that Budda will want to see. Set me up a time for later." Hanging up, he looked back to the couple and shook his head, "Say cheese for the camera, Lieutenant."

The need for air began to be too much for her and Calleigh slowly pulled back from him. Her eyes were glazed over with the passion they were sharing and her lips swollen from the kiss. Her hand moved to his jaw and her fingers gently traced down it to his chin, "If you keep kissing me like that I'm gonna become spoiled, ya know?"

"That's my exact intentions," he answered coyly. The breeze blew stronger and he brought her closer, whispering, "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yeah." Giving him a smile, she watched as he got up and then held his hands out for hers. Taking them, he helped her up and brought her close once again. Looking up at him, she smirked, "Maybe I should have left my heels on."

"Not so. How about door to door service?" Wiggling his eyebrows, he laughed easily and gestured to his back, "Hop on. We'll be back to my house in no time. I can freshen up and then we can settle for dinner. Sound good to you?"

Laughing, Calleigh pushed her hair back from her face, "It sounds good...but...a piggie back ride? Horatio...I..."

Feigning hurt, Horatio's expression dropped and sighed, "You don't think that I can handle you?"

Becoming serious, Calleigh shook her head, "No...no, that's not it. It's just, well...I mean, do you really know how long it's been since someone wanted to give me one? Over twenty years...and that was my dad."

Breaking the serious tone that had settled over them, Horatio clutched her close to him, her delicate hands bracing her against him. The feeling was like nothing else as he leaned and whispered coyly, "I can handle you, Calleigh. Believe me."

Closing her eyes as his warm breath kissed her ear, she fought back a moan and nodded slowly. Reopening her eyes to him, she gazed into his, "I believe you." Giving him a smile, she took a step back from him and slowly moved around him to his back. Pressing her body against his, she whispered, "You ready?"

"More than," he answered as he glanced back. The pressure from her body ignited something within him and held his breath, letting it out slowly as he prepared himself for her. "Hop on. You're in for the ride of your life."

Placing a hand on his shoulders, she jumped up and held on, wrapping her legs around his waist the best she could. When he hooked his arms around her legs, she eased up her grip some and whispered next to his ear, "Ready...Handsome."

Grasping hold of her legs, he held her tight to his body and smirked, "Never thought you'd get a piggy back ride tonight, did you? Amazing how things work out."

Laughing, Calleigh smirked, "Never thought I'd be getting one from my Lieutenant is more like it."

"Life's full of surprises." Starting off, he walked through the sand, the sound of her breathing filling his ear. The friction of her body against his was addictive and immediately his thoughts went elsewhere. He carried her with ease to the patio and chuckled as he let her down gently, turning to her, "Piece of cake. Allow me to freshen up some and then I'll get to dinner."

"Okay...take you time, I'm in no hurry," she replied softly as she looked up at him. Giving him another smile, she placed her hand into his, "I'll wait in the living room for ya."

Squeezing her hand gently, he gazed into her eyes and asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

Tilting her head some, she moved closer to him, "What do you have?"

Her touch lulled him away from conscious thought and he pulled her closer, her body melding to his. Breaking his stupor, he smiled lightly, "Wine, water, juice and beer." Moving a strand of hair away from her eyes, he exhaled, "Sorry, I don't have any sweet tea."

Thinking for a minute, she then smiled, "How about a beer for now...then maybe wine with dinner?"

"Sounds good. I'll go and get you one." Hesitant to leave her side, he made his way to the kitchen and pulled an amber bottle from the refrigerator and then searched for a bottle cap opener. Popping the lid, he then returned to her, handing it to her. "I won't be but a moment."

"I'll be waiting," she replied and then took a sip of the cold beer. Watching him disappear down the hallway, Calleigh looked around the open living room and smiled as her eyes settled on a picture of the original team. Going over to it, she looked at it seeing herself standing between Horatio and Eric with Tim and Alexx on Horatio's other side. Her eyes then went to a younger picture of Horatio with his brother Raymond and she smiled as she took in his young looks and handsome features.

In his bedroom, Horatio worked fast, grabbing a tee shirt and slipping it on as he walked into his bathroom. Washing his face, he ran a hand through his hair and smiled at the thought of how the night had progressed from doubt to hope. Making his way back to her, he stood at the entrance into the living room watching as she meandered over the room, taking in it's wares. His decorating was sparse, but functional, the center piece being the frames and frames of pictures that adorned his wall, many of his family, but most of his team.

Arching a brow, he crossed his arms and took in her form, admiring the seemingly graceful way she moved about the room. It wasn't plausible that a woman of such beauty would want to play with guns all day, but it was that type of character quirk that he liked about her. She was an enigma; what you see wasn't exactly what you got.

Clearing his throat, he smirked as she jumped slightly, "Didn't mean to scare you. I see you're taking in my life."

"It's okay...and yeah," she said as she looked back to a photo and pointed to it. "Was this you with your mom?"

"Yes," he answered as he came close to her. Smiling down at her, he asked, "Do I look more like her? A lot of people say I do."

Looking at his mother, Calleigh nodded, "Yeah, you do. You have her eyes...and her hair."

Smiling wistfully, he gazed at the picture and chuckled, "She was the epitome of a Irish Catholic mother. When it came down to business, she was all about it." The smile dwindled as he thought about his father and sighed, "She just let love get in the way."

Noticing the change in tone, Calleigh looked up at him, "How long has it been, Horatio?"

"Thirty six years." No matter how long it had been, he still couldn't put the images out of his mind. Even now as he tried to work through it, he could still see her lifeless body lying on the floor, the fear and rage still attainable. Turning away from the picture, he looked to her and attempted a smile, "There isn't a day that doesn't go by where I don't think about her. I believe that she was my inspiration in becoming what I am today."

Tilting her head, she could see the sadness in his eyes, even after all the years that had gone by. Raising a brow, Calleigh let her voice soften, "I'm sure she would have been very proud of you, Horatio."

"Yeah, she would've been. She always said that I would do great things. But what mother doesn't say that about her kid?" Horatio reached to caress her cheek and leaned in, placing a light kiss to her lips, "I'm going to get dinner started, you sure you don't have a preference?"

Giving him a small smile, Calleigh nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure, Horatio. Do uh...do you need any help in there though?"

"Only if you want to. It will be a nice distraction," he replied with a wide grin. Taking her hand, he led her to the kitchen, "Or you can just sit back and watch me work."

"Well, just think, if I help the sooner it'll be done and we can eat," she said and then took another drink of her beer. When he let go of her hand and went to the refrigerator, she looked around his kitchen, impressed with the size, "Wow, big kitchen. This would be a home chef's dream."

"It's a shame that I don't really make time to make proper use of it. With my schedule, I barely have time to grab a drink." Looking in, he sighed, "Unfortunately, a lot of my stuff is frozen. Unless you want grilled cheese…"

"Grilled cheese is fine, Horatio. I'm easy to please in the food department," Calleigh smiled as she leaned against the island in the middle of the room. "I love grilled cheese sandwiches anyways."

"Alright, grilled cheese it is." Pulling out the cheese, he glanced over to her and smiled, "Grab the bread?"

"Sure." Spotting it on one of the other counters, she went over, grabbing it and took it over next the stove. When he moved in behind her, she smiled and looked up at him over her shoulder, "Anything else you need?"

His proximity to her was maddening, her beauty stopping his heart for a second. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him, sensations that he hadn't felt in so long now overwhelming his system. Feeling the burn of a blush coming on, he smirked as he shook his head, "The spatula, third drawer to your left."

Looking, she reached down and slid it open, finding one on top. Reaching for it, she made sure to bend at the waist some, giving him a view of her backside more. Closing the drawer, she slowly stood back up and held it up to him, "There you go."

Horatio swallowed hard at the sight of her, unable to take his eyes off of her slim form. When she held the spatula out his brow crinkled and he came back to himself, "Uh…um….thanks." He bent to get the skillet and then prepared the sandwiches, glancing over to her. She sat back against the counter top and took a sip of her beer lazily, a look of contentment all over her. It was a sight he was committed to maintaining.

Watching as he cooked for her, Calleigh turned to him more, took another drink and then looked at her beer in her hands, "So...when we go in tomorrow I was thinking about running some more checks on Marcus Greenburg and that associate of his. See what we can drag up on them and that so called real estate business of his."

"I agree. There's something more to that than what we're seeing," Horatio remarked as he flipped the sandwich. With the focus taken off of Greenburg, he was now able to think clearly, "I'll have Frank put out his feelers on his known associates. Greenburg has loyal ties to his childhood neighborhood. I'm sure someone knows about his former dealings."

"Or possible current ones," she added and drank down the last of her beer. Looking around, she raised a brow, "Uh, where is the trash can?"

Turning at his waist, he pointed to a door next to the oven and smirked, "It's in there. Place it in the bottle bin."

Moving to it, she opened the door and saw where he was taking about. Setting it with the others, she closed the door back and watched as he cooked up there sandwiches, "Next time I cook for you. Deal?"

Horatio nodded and then plated the sandwich, "Sure, but then you'll have to let me take you out for a better dinner. I can do so much better than grilled cheese."

Laughing lightly, Calleigh shook her head, "Food is food, Horatio. It's the company with the food that matters more."

Horatio handed her the plate with a knowing grin, he asked, "Want chips with that?"

"Sure, why not. Mind if I snag another beer? I can get one for you also," she added as she smiled up at him.

"Help yourself, I'll get the chips and meet you out in the living room." Watching as she moved toward the refrigerator, he sighed and shook his head, admiring the way her body moved. Sudden images rose and he fought with himself to control his reactions, licking his lips at the possibilities. Snapping out of it, he opened the cabinet and grabbed the bag then headed for the living room.

Carrying two bottles of beer in one hand and her plate in the other, Calleigh went to the couch and sat down. Seeing the coasters on the glass table, she reached for two and then set a beer on each. Smiling as he came in only a few seconds behind her, Calleigh sat back and got comfortable, "You know, I think this is the first time I've really seen the inside of your home."

Settling in beside her, he shrugged as he took a look around, "It's home. Sometimes, it's just a place where I lay my head. I spend most of my time out there." Glancing to the patio door, he sighed, "What we see every day requires perception. Some times I need more than pictures on a wall." Taking a bite of his sandwich he offered the bag of chips and took a beer. Chewing and swallowing, he asked, "What do you do, when you're not in the lab?"

Swallowing, Calleigh tore off another piece of her sandwich, "I either go to the gun range or go see my dad. Sometimes I even go to the beach and just sit and watch everyone."

"Gun range. So that centers you?" Horatio laughed and then turned his body toward her more, the idea of getting to know her more a better idea than eating. Centering his focus on her more, he was astonished at the tiny quirks that he missed; how her eyes crinkled at the beginning of a smile, or how her elegant eyelashes brushed just slightly against her skin. It astonished him how much he didn't know about her, even after all those years.

Shrugging some, she chewed and then reached for her beer, "It centers me and also helps me get a good perspective on things. Not only that, it's a stress reliever for me, especially after a tough case."

"It's amazing how we cope differently." Lapsing into silence, he averted his eyes and exhaled heavily, "I remember a time where we would get together at least once a week, just to let it go." Instantly his thoughts went to Ryan and he looked to Calleigh, "So much as torn us apart."

Lifting one leg and tucking it under her as she turned to him more, Calleigh looked into his saddened eyes, "I know...but we have a chance with the new team to change that."

Agreeing with her, he picked up the bottle and turned it to his lips, taking a swig. He was conscious of her eyes on him, feeling the probing of her concern. In truth, before this, he'd felt that probing throughout the years, but never gave credence to it. He just kept moving, hoping that the fast pace of his life would shield him from feeling. "I've spent a lot of time running from things. I'm tired, Calleigh."

"Then stop running, Horatio. Let me help you," she said as she reached over and placed a hand on his. Giving it a squeeze, she whispered, "You're not alone anymore."

Gratitude filled him and he squeezed her hand in return, "I'd feel a lot better if we can find the person responsible for Ryan's death and the rash of child murders. This has got to stop, Calleigh."

Sitting her plate onto the table, Calleigh moved over and wrapped her arms around his mid section, her heading leaning against him, "Well find the bastard...and the one's responsible for taking them."

"I hope you're right, Calleigh. Something's telling me that it's not going to be that easy." Allowing her touch to calm him more he exhaled lightly, "But for right now, I'm content just to forget about it. Does that make me a bad person?"

Looking up at him, she shook her head slightly, "No, it doesn't...that just means your human. We all have to forget sometimes."

Horatio considered the thought and then smiled lightly, "So…here's to forgetting, just for tonight."

Giving him a smile of her own, Calleigh then laid her head back onto his shoulder, "So, as you said earlier...now what?"

Coming to a crossroads in their conversation, he cleared his throat and looked down at her, the moment ripe with anticipation. He couldn't expect her to just jump into bed with him, but at the same time, he couldn't deny the feelings that had started to present themselves.

"Um… any ideas? I'm open to anything."

Thinking for a moment, she then smiled and looked up at him, "Well, we could continue where we left off outside."

His eyebrows rose in surprise and he lifted slightly, causing her to shift some, "Calleigh…you're willing to…"

Furrowing her brow, she then sighed and smirked, "I was talking about kissing, Horatio. I don't think were ready to take that next step just yet. We still need to get to know each other better."

A nervous laugh escaped his lips and he nodded, "I agree." Feeling the uncomfortable shift in the air, he moved and faced her. "Sorry about that, Calleigh. I think I need to slow down."

"It's okay, Horatio. We just need to make sure it's right between us so we don't get hurt," she said softly. Reaching up, she moved a strand of hair from his eye and smiled before leaning to him and giving him a gentle kiss. When she pulled back, she whispered, "I do have a confession to make to you though."

"A confession?" he asked, looking into her eyes. He was momentarily mesmerized by the glint in them, a small smirk coming, "What do you have to confess?"

"That from the moment we met I've always had a secret crush on you," she said shyly and a slight blush rose in her cheeks.

Taken aback slightly, he smirked, "A crush, all this time? Well…I suppose now you can see for yourself if the crush was worth it." Her confession instilled a little more bravado within him and he leaned to capture her lips. The kiss was soft, yet filled with determination and as he pulled back, his eyes searched hers, "I hope I don't disappoint."

Reaching up, her fingers traced his jaw and down to his chin and she shook her head, "So far...you're more then I imagined, Horatio."

Horatio relished the feel of her touch, he sighed lightly, "This is more than I could ever imagine." He stared at her and smiled, "I'm really up for more of that."

"Then what's stopping you?" she asked playfully and slid her hand behind his neck and pulled him down to her lips. When they touched, her eyes closed and a soft moan manifested, the feel of his warm lips sending waves of passion through her body. Parting her lips when his tongue skimmed over hers, she let him take control of the kiss, and relaxed into him as he arms went around her and brought her closer.

The kiss stoked his desires and he felt himself pushing the limit, his hands drifting from her shoulder and down to her arms. As his tongue stroked hers, he could feel her body arching against his, her efforts testing him. When the need to breathe presented itself, he relinquished his hold on her slowly, his eyes hooded in deep rooted pleasure. The burn of the pressure of her lips was still upon his and he ran his fingers through her hair as he exhaled lightly, "I like your tenacity, Cal."

"I thought you might," she whispered as she gazed into his eyes. Seeing the light coming back to them, she smiled, "I'm glad I decided to come over tonight."

Horatio licked his lips and traced his finger over the contours of her shoulders, the constant contact bolstering his desire for more. His heart beat increased as he took in her demure smile, a shred of disbelief running through him. Even though he couldn't believe it, he was going to make the best of it.

"Let's hope for many more nights like this," he answered softly.

Nodding her head, Calleigh's fingers played at the nape of his neck, "Many, many more." Closing the distance between them once more, her lips met his and instantly the kiss became passionate once again. Never before had Calleigh experienced such gentle touches like the one's he was giving her and deep down she knew she had found her challenge.

* * *

With his digital camera in hand, Toby waited patiently as Marcus and Derrick both finished up on calls they were both on. Standing in the office, he shifted his weight slightly before checking the battery strength on his camera. He'd stayed at the Caine residence as long as he could before making his way back across town with information he was sure would make Marcus very happy. When the older man hung up the phone and looked to him, Toby smiled slightly and fidgeted with the camera in his hand.

"Hey, Budda...I uh...I got something here you're gonna want to see, man. I think you might be able to use actually." Turning on his camera, he approached the desk, "I was out at the beach and I saw that cop that's been hasslin ya."

Watching as Derrick finished his phone call and approached, Marcus focused more on the camera and scowled deeply, "What did you get, Toby…" When the picture came into focus more, the scowl morphed into a wide smile and he shook his head, "Well, well…I see a familiar face here. It seems as if the Lieutenant has a new friend."

A smile formed and Toby shook his head, "More then that, Budda...watch this." Pressing a button, the video began to play and he pointed to the small screen, "He was trying to mac her on the couch man."

Marcus' eyes lit as he took in the footage and he began to snicker, "Looks like Caine needs a bit of help- I would've hit that the second she sat down." Allowing Derrick the room to continue to view, Marcus sat back and contemplated, his brow furrowed in concentration. It seemed as if the red head lieutenant had yet another weakness to exploit.

Garnering the men's attention, he spoke aloud, his smile widening with each word, "Let's shake and rumble miss thang's life. See what kind of response that can get."

Nodding to the screen as he got a good look at her, Derrick smirked, "That's that bitch cop that was here with him for that search warrant...Duquesne. So, he's banging or trying to bang his staff."

"Yeah, I wonder if our guy in the PD knows this?" Marcus asked as he looked to Derrick. His expression became serious as he ordered, "Fuck up her life, D. Fuck it up royally. I want to hit him from all sides."

"Got it," Derrick said as he moved and began to place a call.

Looking to Marcus, Toby smiled and nodded, "I did good, right, Budda? I got what you needed and I can get the money for school now?"

Reaching into the desk, Marcus pulled out a thick wad and tossed it to him, "You did good, kid. Keep your nose clean, alright? And go by the kitchen, get something for your Moms, okay?"

"Thanks, Budda. Oh...and Aunt Gina wanted me to tell you dinner at her place Saturday night...and not to be late this time or it's your ass she'll have."

Laughing, Marcus rose to his feet and crossed the room, walking Toby to the door. Placing a hand over his shoulder, he smiled, "Tell Gina that I'll be there and I won't be late."

"Cool." Walking to the door, he opened it and turned back to Marcus, holding out his hand, "Thanks again, Budda...for givin me this chance at gettin' a life."

"You're welcome, Toby. Now, get home so your mother won't worry- and send a search party for you." Shaking his hand he smiled, "Good work."

Watching as Marcus escorted Toby out, Derrick then finished up his call and looked to Marcus as he closed the door and headed back to his desk, "Okay, I got Nester and Swaps heading over to her place now. Shay and Tanya will also be there to do a meet and greet when she parks her car."

"Good. Let's see how calm and collected the Lieutenant is when everything in his life falls down." Taking a seat, he looked to him and smirked, "Matter of fact, I want to be there when Shay and Tanya do her up. I want the satisfaction of knowing that this is going to tear him apart."

Smirking himself, Derrick nodded, "I'll get the Lexus brought around then. Last thing we need is her IDing your phantom."

Reaching out to him, he grimaced, "No, not the Lexus. We need something less…conspicuous. Bring around the Taurus. I want to enjoy myself without worrying about who's checkin' out my whip."

Nodding, he lifted the handset on the house phone and pressed a button. Making the request, he hung up and looked back at Marcus, "I'm going with you. In case anything happens I'll be able to handle it right then."

"I want to be ready to go in fifteen minutes. This needs to be quick and easy, no mistakes." Picking up the camera, he smirked and shook his head, watching the images once more, "Caine's gonna know what pressure is."

Going to his desk and pulling a drawer open, he brought a switch blade and closed it back. Slipping it in his pocket, he then went to the closet and brought out a black bag. Looking to Marcus, he nodded and headed for the door, "Ready."

"Let's go." A thrill surged through him as he rose and passed Derrick, "I'll need just a few minutes, if you know what I mean. I'll meet you at the car."

"Okay," Derrick said as he headed out and down the hallway. Seeing Margarita, he smiled at her and went straight to her, whispering in her ear, "I'll be back in a couple hours, beautiful. We've got the pool house tonight if you want to meet me there."

"I'll be waiting. Want anything special, D?" she asked, feeling the heat from his body. She could practically feel his desire wafting off of him and licked her lips, "I'm up for anything."

Placing a kiss to her neck, he whispered, "Up for anything, huh? How about you wear that pretty little dress I bought for you the other day and we'll go from there, baby."

"Sounds like a plan, baby." When he pulled away, she reached to touch his cheek briefly, her eyes emoting the sincere concern, "Come back to me, Derrick, okay?"

Taking her hand in his, he kissed her fingers and smiled, "Always. Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours...just be ready and waiting for me when I get back."

"I'll be waiting, baby." Parting from him, she kept walking, giving him a glance before turning the corner. She never liked it when he went out with Marcus, but she knew he had no choice. He was apart of it and there wasn't any way out of it- for either of them.


	8. Chapter 8

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Sitting patiently in the blacked out SUV, Shay kept her eyes on the house, watching the action as Tanya watched for the blonde cop. The music was turned down low, the rhythm of the bass line seemingly matching the action going on in the house. She could see the shadows that were rummaging through and winced when a flash went off, signifying either her television just got trashed or a lamp, either way, the boys were doing their jobs.

"Ouch," she exclaimed as she kept watching. Laughing, she glanced to Tanya and asked, "What kind of television do you think she has? Thirty, forty inches?"

Filing her nails, Tanya shook her head and looked back out at the street, "Don't really know, but it look's like that bitch is gonna have to get a new one."

"If she survives. I've been itching to fuck someone up since last week. Buddha came to me at the right time." Noticing the black Taurus, she hit lightly at Tanya and smiled, gesturing, "It's him and that fine ass Derrick. I guess he wanted a ring side seat."

Placing the file down and checking her makeup in the mirror, Tanya then adjusted her breasts in her bra and looked back towards the car, "You can have Derrick. I hear he's seeing that taco that Budda has working for him. But me...give me Budda any day. That man is sexy."

"You're right about that. As for Margarita, I've got something for her." Seeing a couple of headlights, Shay nodded, "I think this is her. Get ready."

Watching, the car passed by them and Tanya sighed heavily, "Damn...this bitch needs to hurry her ass up. I've got to get my weave done tonight." When her phone rang, Tanya looked at the screen and smiled, "Hey baby...how's it hangin'?"

Smiling, he nodded, "Yo, Tanya, you're ready for this, right?" He looked to Derrick and smirked, giving him the go ahead, "Come and get something from Derrick. I want you to leave a little brand for me. Think you can do that, sweetness?"

Opening her door, she got out, "For you baby, I'd go to hell and back. So hey, Budda, when we gonna hook up? You know Tonya will treat a brother right."

"As soon as I get through with some things, I'll get with you. Business comes first." Watching Derrick carefully, he chuckled, "Do this right, and it can be sooner rather than later. Now, come and get it."

"I'm comin', baby...although I'd rather be comin' in a different way," she chuckled as she crossed the street to their car. Going to the back window, she leaned down and smiled as Derrick rolled down the window, "Well, well, two gorgeous men tonight...damn, smokin' D."

Handing Tanya the switchblade and then opening the bag and bringing out brass knuckles and two masks, he smiled, "My lady...your toys for the night."

Smiling, Tanya took the items and winked at Budda, "How bad you want her to bleed, baby?"

Marcus smiled widely and nodded, "Within an inch of her life. I want her to survive. Killing her would make it too easy." He eyed Tanya and winked back at her, "Do this right, and I'll have you for breakfast."

"Umm, I like how you think," she smiled as she flipped the switch blade open expertly. Smirking, she looked back to him, "Want a souvenir also?"

"No…leave her intact…mostly. I just want to send a message," Marcus responded, watching the gleam of the switch blade. He seemed almost mesmerized by it, the viciousness that it's keeper wielded excited him more. Licking his lips, he smiled, "Go have fun, baby."

Smiling, she flipped the blade back closed and winked, "Enjoy the show." Leaving, she headed back to the car, going to the driver side. When Shay got out, she pointed over towards a darkened corner where they wouldn't be seen, "Budda wants us to make her bleed...here's the knuckles. I say we mark up that pretty Barbie bitch face of hers."

"Any gifts?" Shay asked as she looked to the darkened car. Slipping on the knuckles, she flexed her fingers and laughed, "I'm ready for this."

Frowning some, Tanya shook her head, "No, Budda wants her intact...just roughed up really good."

"I can do with roughed up. A couple of days in the hospital will do this bitch some good." Spotting a set of headlights, she pushed Tanya back into the shadows and watched the road carefully, her eyes following the car as it slowed down. Making sure this was their target, Shay moved forward slightly, "How do you want to do this, a little jab first, or stick her?"

Covering her face with the mask Derrick had given them, Tanya whispered, "How about both. We get her from behind when she gets out."

"I like that idea." Pulling the mask over her head, Shay sighed, "D better be happy I want his fine ass. This shit's for the birds." Watching as she got out of the car and started for the house, Shay moved more, "Let's do this."

Moving slowly through the shadows as the blond got out her car, Tanya pulled out the switchblade from her pocket and held onto it. When the woman closed the door to the car and turned her back to them, Tanya nudged Shay and both woman moved quickly. Running up behind the blond, Tanya suckered punched her in the back of the head, sending her forward and onto the ground, "Dying time, Bitch!"

Shay tugged at the startled woman and turned her around taking advantage of the momentary lapse of movement. Pulling back her fist, she held the woman by the scruff of the collar and then released, striking her on her cheek. The immediate appearance of blood fueled Shay more and soon she found herself unable to stop.

Her fist was painted with the woman's blood when she felt a hand on her shoulder. As she came out of her trance, she asked breathlessly, "What? I'm just getting started."

Watching as the blond fell to the ground at their feet, Tanya bite out, "You know the rules!" Looking down at the bleeding woman, Tanya pulled her leg back and kick the downed woman as hard as she could, catching her in the rids, "What's the matter Barbie? Cat got your tongue now?"

Gasping for air, Calleigh's face throbbed and her head ached. Her body seemed to go weak from the force of the blows the two women began to impact on her body. Clenching her jaw, Calleigh kicked out, catching the taller of the two women in the thigh and tried to scramble to get up.

Yelling out as a solid kick was delivered, Tanya quickly flipped open the switch blade and held tight to it, "Time to carve this bitch up!" Shay found herself getting happy and laughed heavily at the efforts of the blonde under her arm. She had to give it to her, if she continued to move after being hit like that, she was a bad ass. Bad ass or not, Buddha wanted her down, she was going down.

Holding her, she smiled as the blood dripped from the wounds on her face, speaking roughly, "Maybe now you'll keep your nose out of business. Go, T!"

Flipping the switchblade around some in her hand, Tanya then suddenly back slashed the knife across Calleigh's chest. Hearing her cry of pain, Tanya smiled as she swing her arm again, the blade slicing Calleigh over her left breast at an angle. Again and again, Tanya swung the blade, slicing Calleigh's skin. The last few strikes tore at Calleigh's face, her agonizing cries meeting deaf ears.

Tiring, Tanya nodded to Shay and the woman let go of Calleigh, watching as she fall to the ground in a bloody heap. Glancing to Marcus' car, Tanya stepped up, laying another solid kick to her Calleigh ribs, causing her to gasp, "Stay out of our business, bitch, or next time you'll get worse...got it?" Nodding to Shay, Tanya began to walk off, "Come on S...we got more business to attend to then this white Barbie bitch."

Watching with glee from the Taurus, Marcus put the phone to his ear, hearing the dispatch come on line. Frantically, he spoke, keeping his eyes on the prone body, "I want to report an assault. I'm at 214 East Mimosa. Hurry, she looks really bad." Hanging up, he smirked at Derrick and nodded, "Let's get out of here."

Nodding, Derrick signaled the driver and the car slowly and casually pulled out and headed down the street. Looking over at Marcus, Derrick smirked, "Now your gonna have to hold up to that promise you made Tanya, man."

"The sacrifice that I have to make. Send for her when she comes back and make sure that she's cleaned. I don't want that bitch's blood in my house." Rolling down the window, he tossed the disposable cell phone out of the window and laughed heartily. Things were going to get interesting fast, and he was ready to watch it all tumble.

* * *

Pushing his way out of the ER doors, Frank reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. Since being called in on an earlier in the evening to help out night shift, his last call out hit home. Following the ambulance, he'd been on the phone, trying to reach his red headed friend to no avail. Trying once again, he sighed heavily as Walter, Jesse followed a few feet behind him. Hearing a sleep laden voice of Horatio finally answer, Frank stopped short of the ER desk.

"Horatio, it's Frank...best get to Dade Memorial now...Calleigh's been hurt," Frank said as he looked to Jesse and Walter and they went on to the desk.

Sitting up swiftly, all pretenses of sleep was wiped out at the news and he pushed the covers off of him, his heart starting to pound in his chest. He'd said good bye to Calleigh hours ago, and he had no doubts that she was able to get home safely. Standing, he moved around his room absently, picking out clothes and putting them on in rapid succession. "Frank, what happened? How is she doing?"

"Anonymous caller called it in...H, she's cut and beat up pretty bad," Frank replied as he looked around some. "I got the call out and followed the ambulance here."

Horatio wracked his brain for any possible reasons for this but realized that anyone could've perpetrated this act. Heading down the hall, he grabbed his keys off of the table and slipped into his shoes, cognizant of nothing but getting to her.

"How did this happen, Frank?" He moved quickly through to the living room grabbing his badge and his gun and headed for the door, unable to be bothered by the correct placement of either. His nerves had begun to fray as the images of her beaten blasted into his mind, making him cringe somewhat. Through clenched teeth, he announced, "I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I'll be in the waiting area," Frank said back and then heard the line disconnect. Sighing heavily, he turned to see Jesse and Walter coming over to him, "Any word on how she's doin'?"

Walter glanced to Jesse, his eyes shifting wordlessly as he shook his head, "It's…it's bad, man. She's…she's been cut."

Walter glanced to Jesse, his eyes shifting wordlessly as he shook his head, "It's not so good. She's unconscious right now, but the doctor let us know some of her injuries." Exhaling he eyed the floor before lifting his sights back to the burly Texan, feeling the anxious energy wafting off of him, "She's got shallow cuts on her chest, defensive wounds on her forearms and her hands, and…"

Nodding his head, Frank sighed, "Her face...Medics had her face covered practically when I arrived on scene." Rubbing his forehead, Frank looked at them, "I got hold of Horatio...he's on his way here now. Who's working the scene?"

"They've got Peterson and Michaels from the night shift right now. I just called in to get a status report and Peterson said that they trashed her place." Jesse answered as he moved toward the entrance. Taking a glance out, he saw the car pull up erratically and the red head bolt out of the car, making his way to them. Furrowing his brow, he asked, "Did he fly here? Horatio's on his way in right now."

"Wouldn't put it past him. Three CSI's down in under a full week, man's gotta be about ready to snap." Turning to Horatio as he came through the doors, he raised a brow, "Doctors are working on her right how, H. She's unconscious...but alive."

"I want to see her now," Horatio demanded as he blew past Frank. Heading for the ER desk, he felt Frank take hold of him and spin him around, putting him face to face with the detective. Feeling his demeanor falter slightly, he shook his head, "I just gotta know if she's okay, Frank. "

Releasing a deep breath, Frank nodded and looked down, "Then you'd better be prepared, Horatio. They uh...they cut her up bad...chest, defensive wounds on her arms and hands..and uh they..." he said as he lifted his eyes back to his friend, "Horatio...they cut up her face too."

Horatio could barely contain himself as he clenched his fists tightly, the anger rising before the concern. Mere hours ago, he was caressing that face in between his hands, relishing it's softness and how perfect it felt in his grasp. The disbelief held him tightly and as he lifted his gaze to Frank's, he could feel the impending burst of fury as it scratched at the surface.

Holding Frank's gaze, he knew that his anger would not serve him well at the moment and so he let go of it, feeling it ebb softly away. When the last vestiges of his quiet fury subsided, he spoke softly, "What room is she in?"

Shaking his head, Franks sighed, "She's not yet. Doctor's are still working on her. A couple the CSI's from the night shift said her place had been trashed as well. Could be were looking at a break-in that went sour."

Feeling the need to do something, Horatio began to pace, his mind running with just who could be responsible. There were a dozen or so criminals that were more than happy to do away with the firearms specialist and considering that the attack had a personal nature to it, he couldn't rule out anyone in her personal life. That thought angered him the most as he felt the impulse to strike out at something, his eyes darting about almost wildly. Calleigh was hurt and there was nothing he could do to help.

Going over to them, Jesse nodded to Horatio and slipped his hands into his jean pockets, "H, Walter and I are gonna head back to the lab and start digging...see if she's had any threats made to her or anything of that nature."

Coming to himself briefly, he looked to the younger CSI and instructed, "See if any of them are from Jake Berkeley. She's had some close ties with him; it could be that he brought his work home with him." The feeling of helplessness began to take root and he exhaled, waving his hand, "Check to see if there are any more friends in her personal life that would have something to gain from this. There was a reason for this, I want to know why."

Glancing at Frank, Jesse let out a deep breath, "H...what about Eric? I remember him and Ryan telling me the problems y'all had with the Russians."

"Check everything, Jesse," Horatio responded almost irritably. He couldn't help how he was feeling, it had only been hours since he and Calleigh had decided to give a relationship a try and now he was facing a possibility of losing her. Feeling his eyes on him, he recanted and sighed, "I'm sorry, Jesse…I just…I want to know what happened."

"I know, H...we all do. I'll give you a call with an update," Jesse said as he walked off and joined Walter, both men heading for the door.

Watching them leave, Frank raised a brow, "Horatio...that's three of your CSI's within a week. I think it might be best if the rest of them have details put on them."

Considering for a second before answering, Horatio felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket, the feeling beginning to irritate him even further. Reaching into his pocket, he answered, "Do it, Frank. Make sure everyone's covered." Stepping away from him, he grimaced as he pulled the phone to his ear, "Caine."

Wiping the tears that seemed to flow non-stop, Suzie continued to watch out the widow for any signs of her daughter Madison, "Horatio...I...I can't find Madison."

Running a hand through his hair, Horatio sighed heavily and closed his eyes, "Suzie…Suzie, just calm down, okay?" Hearing her continue with her frantic speech, Horatio raised his voice slightly, garnering her attention, "SUZIE! Settle down, okay?"

Since arriving home from work, Suzie had been waiting on Madison to arrive home from school, but the time for her arrival had come and gone. After searching the local park and even calling Madison's friends, she driven the same path her daughter would have taken home on the bus. With the late hour approaching, her heart raced with fear over where her daughter could be, "Horatio, I...I called all her friends...I can't find her."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Horatio sighed heavily, "What do you mean, you can't find her, Suzie? Do you know what time it is? How long has she been missing?"

"S-She never came home from school. I've searched everywhere...the park, her friends...I even drove the same route as the bus. She's no where to be found," Suzie cried as more tears began to fall.

The seriousness hit Horatio and he dropped his hand and he stared at the floor, "She never came home from school? Is there a friend that you possibly don't know about? A boyfriend?" Looking to Frank, he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Have you been having problems with her, Suzie?"

Shaking her head, she breathed out, "No...none. We were gonna go out tonight to celebrate her getting A's on her report card and then catch a movie. Horatio, she's a good kid and tells me everything," Suzie replied as she looked out the window again.

Putting his hand on the receiver, Horatio spoke to Frank, "Frank, we need to put out an alert for a fourteen year old girl, red hair, blue eyes…She's been missing since this afternoon."

Pulling out his cell phone, Frank nodded, "We got a name on her and last know whereabouts?"

"Madison….Madison Barnum. She was last seen by her mother this morning. " Feeling his world shatter piece by piece, Horatio exhaled heavily, "This is priority, Frank."

"I'm on it, Horatio."

Hearing him talking on the other end, Suzie continued to stare out until she heard Horatio say her name, "Yeah, I...I'm still here, Horatio."

"I've issued an alert, but until then, I want you to keep the phone lines open and stay home. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?" Torn between staying with Calleigh and his familial duties, Horatio ran a hand over his face and exhaled frustratingly, "I'll be there, Suzie, okay?"

Wiping at her tears again, Suzie nodded, "O-Okay, Horatio. Be careful."

"No worries, " Horatio responded in a soft tone. "Take it easy, okay? Things are going to be fine."

Nodding, Suzie whispered, "Okay." Her chin trembled slightly and she took in a shaky breath, "Thank you, Horatio."

"You're welcome, Suzie." Hanging up the phone, he looked down and shook his head, wondering, "What can go wrong next?"

Coming out into the waiting area, Doctor Ken Watson looked around and called out, "Family of Calleigh Duquesne."

Horatio's attention snapped to the doctor and he approached quickly, "We're her co workers. What's going on, Doctor?"

Frowning slightly, Dr. Watson placed his hands onto his hips, "I'm sorry, but, I need to speak with her family, sir. Are they here?"

Fearing for the worst, Horatio presented his badge and spoke with more of an authority, his expression solemn, "I'm Lieutenant Caine, her supervisor. Her parents are indisposed at the moment. I can assure you that it's alright to divulge her situation. Now…Doctor, how is she?"

Taking a deep breath, he looked down and ran a hand through his hair, "Well, Lieutenant, Ms. Duquesne sustained about eighteen lacerations to her upper torso, forearms, and hands. She's also got five to her faces, the worst one running from the corner of her left eye at an angle down to the middle of her upper lip. There is severe bruising to the entire facial area, nose is broken...which we've already reset while she was unconscious. Along with the lacerations to her torso, on her left side she is extremely bruised...like she'd been kicked a few times, which...caused two cracked ribs as well."

Seeing the shocked looked on the Lieutenant's face, Dr. Watson added, "She's a fighter, Lieutenant. Most woman I've seen beaten like this ended up in a coma, but, I think with a few days here, we'll be able to release her."

The list of her wounds hit Horatio like a freight train and he sighed heavily, "Thank you, sir. I…Is there any way we'll be able to see her?"

Raising his brow, Dr. Watson shook his head, "Lieutenant, I wouldn't advise questioning her just yet. Right now I don't want her talking until we can get some of the worst lacerations to her face stitched up."

Faltering even more, Horatio answered, "I…I don't want to question her. I want to see her. What room is she in?"

Sighing heavily, Dr. Watson nodded and motion him to follow, "I'll take you back to the room...but you won't be able to stay too long. We need to get her stitched up and then admitted upstairs."

Following, Horatio took a glance back to Frank and called out, "I'll be back Frank." Getting acknowledgment from him, Horatio centered his focus on where the doctor was going. He remained silent, attempting to prepare himself on what he may see. As they wound deeper into the emergency room, the anxiety began to take hold of him. He just didn't know what to expect.

Flinching some as the nurse slid the needle into her arm, Calleigh laid there on the gurney with just a thin sheet over her. Her eyes were now almost swollen shut her her entire body hurt all over. Moaning in pain when another nurse moved her arm she tried to remember what had happened, only bit's and pieces coming here and there.

Horatio waited for the doctor to open the door and steeled himself as he closed his eyes and opened them again, hearing the door open. Horatio opened his eyes and took in the sight of Calleigh lying in the bed, her face a motley pattern of purplish hues, the garish and angry slashes marking the areas that were exposed beyond the sheet. Taking in a sharp breath, he could feel the emotion welling and he placed a hand at his mouth, hoping to stave the oncoming flow.

Trying to lay as still as she could because of the pain she was in, Calleigh was releaved when the nurses finished with her, giving her a few minutes to at least rest. Unable to see anything but the ceiling above her and the lights, Calleigh let her eyes close and barely whispered his name, "H-ratio..."

Coming closer to her, Horatio cringed as he took in the destruction and felt a tear escape as he reached out for her hand. Taking it gently, he whispered softly, "I'm here, Calleigh. I'm right here." He watched her grimace in pain and felt a wrath that he'd never felt before in his life. He needed to know who to direct it to, who to attack to right this wrong. Caressing her hand gently, he continued to speak gently, "The doctor doesn't want you to talk, but Calleigh, I want to ask you a question. Squeeze my hand if you can understand what I'm saying."

Barely able to open her eyes, she could see him standing over her and barely squeezed his hand as a tear slide down from her eyes.

"Good sweetheart. I just want to ask you a few questions. If it becomes difficult, I will stop, okay?" Getting a corresponding response, Horatio continued to caress her hand and swallowed hard, keeping his eyes on her to gauge her comfort level. "Calleigh…do you know who attacked you?"

Trying to remember, Calleigh closed her eyes again before opening them to mere slits. Giving him to light squeezes, she continued to stare up at him the best she could.

"Calleigh, do you…do you mean two people attacked you?"

Squeezing is hand again softly, she moaned in pain as she took in a deep breath, her chest feeling like it was split in two.

The pain was visceral to him, flowing as if connected through their touch. He wanted to caress her, to let her know through touch that she was going to be okay, but to do that would inflict even more pain than he could take right now. His eyes settled against the ragged cut that took up most of her face and he sighed, dropping his head, "Someone's targeting us, Calleigh. One by one, they are taking us out." He looked to her and felt another tear drop as it escaped, "It should be me lying here, not you."

Her tears seemed to begin to flow freely as she listened as to his voice, hearing his inner pain. Keeping her eyes opened as best as she could, she barely shook her head no and groaned before looking back up at him.

"Calleigh, don't," he responded to her attempts to console him. The pain of seeing her like this over took him and he bowed his head at her ear, careful not to jostle her anymore than needed and vowed solemnly, "I will find who did this to you, and they are going to pay. Okay, sweetheart?"

Giving his hand one more squeeze, Calleigh closed her eyes. Knowing what the doctor had said about her talking, her voice came in a whisper, "Love...you..."

The admittance of her feelings took him by surprise, yet warmed him, a small smile coming as he reached to caress her, but stopping at the last minute at the memory of her wounds, "I love you, Calleigh. I'm going to fix this."

Holding his hand as tight as her sore and tired body would allow, Calleigh looked back at him and whispered as she breathed out, "Safe..."

"I will, sweetheart. No worries, Calleigh. No worries." Placing her hand down, he sighed heavily, "Rest, I'm going to be back soon, okay?"

Squeezing again softly, another tear slid from her eye as she hissed in pain as it rain over the open wound on her face. As it began to ease some, she looked back up at him and blinked slowly.

"Don't cry, Calleigh. I'm coming right back. They are going to get you a room and I'll be back to stay when they do." Hesitant to leave her he kept his eyes on her, the determination to find whoever did this to her coursing through him. When he finally left her side, he felt the fire burning, scorching its way through him with each step he took. He wasn't going to stop until he made them pay.

* * *

Feeling her climax on top of him, Marcus growled with delight as she continued to move, her eyes closed as she found completion. He stared at her as she fought to remain in control, his hands roaming over her body almost possessively. Making good of his promise to her, he'd taken Tanya to bed and rewarded her for her work earlier, even though she wasn't his natural fare. She'd fallen into his bed too easily, and it was only a matter of schematics for him after that. He didn't even pretend that he was in love with her, but he gave her what she wanted just as she had done for him and that was enough in his book.

He smiled as she opened her eyes, yet kept moving atop of him, eagerly taking his finger into her mouth, sucking on it copiously. He could see it in her eyes the desire for more, but he was only willing to give it to her once, no matter how good she'd been. Retracting his finger he the placed his strong hands on her hips to still her and laughed, shaking his head, "You're done, baby."

Crinkling her brow, Tanya looked down at him and protested, "Aw come on, Budda...I know you can go a few more times. A man like you..."

"Demands respect," he finished as his phone rang. Reaching blindly, he sat up and toppled her, "You can stay the night, but in the morning, you get out, okay?"

Huffing, Tanya moved to get out the bed and began to put her clothes back on, "Never mind...don't want to cramp your style."

Perceiving that her feelings were hurt, Marcus sighed and got up, relenting, "Come back to bed, Tanya. I just wanted you to know that once the light comes up, I have business to attend to." Grabbing her arm, he pulled her close and smirked, "You're not going to defy me, are you?"

Looking up at him, Tanya pulled her arm from him and pointed, "Don't pull this shit with me, Budda. I know how you roll." Throwing her clothes back down, she climbed back onto the bed and pulled the covers up over her, "Goodnight...and stay on your side of the bed."

"That's funny. You're telling me what to do in my own bed." The phone rang and he shook his head as he reached for it and flipped it open, "Hello?"

Standing down on the stairs in the basement, Derrick smirked as he watched Madison Barnum being restrained to a chair, tears running down her cheeks, "Hey, man...got a special little red head you been waiting to meet down in holding."

"Good, you got her. I'll be right down." Flipping the phone down, he glanced to the bed and sighed, "Have a good sleep, Tanya." Pulling on his housecoat, Marcus left his room and made his way though his vast home to the basement where he found the young red head tied to the chair. He smiled widely as he descended and chuckled, rubbing his hands together, "So…we have a little visitor. She's…going to make my clients very happy."

Laughing lightly, Derrick nodded and glanced at Marcus, "And she's feisty...nailed Dexter in the balls when they got her down here."

"It's that fiery red hair. They're very…uncontrollable. She's going to be a favorite." Going to her he knelt and grabbed her chin gently, looking into her tear laden eyes. His expression softened and he smiled more as he spoke, "There's no need to cry, Madison. You're going to be just fine. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Then let me go...I don't want to be here," she cried as she looked at the man with a soft voice.

"I'm sorry I can't do that," Marcus responded as he met her gaze. He could see a certain amount of fear mixed with the steadfastness of determination and smirked, "Just like your Uncle, you've got it honest."

At the mention of him, Madison knew this had to be one of the bad guys her uncle had warned her about for years and how to just do as they said. Her chin trembled and more tears began to fall, "I...I need my medicine...I can't go without it."

Marcus' brow furrowed and he glanced at Derrick, "Medicine? She's defective? Why didn't you tell me this, Derrick?" Anger suffused through him and he turned back to her, speaking through clenched teeth, "What's wrong with you? Why do you need medicine?"

Madison's eyes grew wide at his anger and decided to lie instead of making him madder, "I'm getting over the flu and been taking antibiotics."

"The flu? You've got the flu," Marcus responded as he shook his head lightly and chuckled, "We can easily take care of that. Derrick, go and get something for her. Extra strength. She's going to need every ounce of her strength for what I have in store."

Chuckling as he headed up the stairs, Derrick called back, "That plus some."

Staring at the man, Madison stayed back in her chair, "Why did you have them take me? I...I haven't done anything."

"You haven't, but your Uncle has. He's gotta be taught, and you're his lesson." Taking a seat in front of her, he smiled, "Don't worry, you're not his only lesson. That whole lab is a thorn in my side. I plan on doing something about that."

Not liking where this was going, Madison glared at the man in front of her, "My Uncle Horatio will kill you."

"That's not likely to happen. You see, red, I've got a few aces in my hole. Your Uncle cares too much about others and I'm going to exploit that." Laughing, he pat her head almost paternally, "He really should've just stuck to one gig."

Moving her head from his touch, she clenched her jaw, "He'll come for me and when he does, you'll gonna pay for taking me."

"You keep thinking that sweetie. It doesn't hurt to have hope." Getting up, he smiled and nodded, "Hope is a good thing."

"I'm not your sweetie...and I never will be," she glared up at him. Seeing how close he was, Madison kicked at him suddenly, kicking his knees back as hard as she could and screaming, "HELP!"

Reacting on impulse, Marcus slapped her hard, cringing at the pain that flowed from his knees. Snatching her by her hair, he bit out, "You're going to pay extra for that, you little bitch." Hobbling away, he made his way up the stairs, stopping at the door, "No one but Derrick and myself go in and out of here, understand?"

Nodding once, one of Marcus' guards smiled, "No problem, boss."

Coming back with a glass of juice and a pack of Alkaseltzer, Derrick noticed Marcus' frown and raised a brow, "Something wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong with her. She's all attitude. I'm putting you in charge of keeping her. She's not to leave that basement at all, understand?" Marcus moved slowly toward his room, turning back, "Our guy in the PD better be ready by tomorrow. I want everything in place by tomorrow afternoon. That lab should be crumbling through my fingers by the end of the day."

"I'll make sure it is," Derrick called out to him and then motioned for them to unlock the door. Going down, he's eyes went to the red head girl and he smiled at her as he reached the bottom. Letting her see the glass of juice, he walked closer, "I take it you were not nice to him. I however, have brought you some juice and medicine's to help with that flu. You gonna be good for me?"

Feeling the burn still present on her cheek, she answered lowly, "Depends if you're going to touch me."

Smirking, Derrick pointed to her, "Don't give me a reason to and I won't." Setting the juice onto a table, he opened the packet and let the large pill fall into it and begin to fizz. Stirring it, he looked at her, "This will help, plus, juice makes it taste somewhat better." Walking over to her, he raised a brow, "Kick me and I'll hurt you worse then he did, are we clear on that little one?"

"Crystal," she answered sarcastically as he held the drink in her face. She arched a brow and smiled, "I won't kick you."

"Good, cause if you do I'll make sure you get cut good," he replied as he lifted the glass to her lips. "Drink."

Taking in the liquid, she smiled and then spit it back at him, coating him profusely with the drink. Smiling, she winked, "I didn't kick you."

Fuming, Derrick set the glass aside and before Madison could blink, his hand was around her throat squeezing. Getting up into her face, he glared, "You just made a big mistake, bitch." Pulling out a knife from behind his back with his free hand and brought it up to her face, resting the blade on her cheek, "I warned you...I'm sure your uncle will like getting bit's and pieces of you sent to him."

Watching him closely, she felt the confidence leave her, the coolness of the blade contrasting to the sting of it penetrating her skin. Closing her eyes, she smirked lightly, "Your boss needs me. He has a bigger plan, you probably shouldn't do this."

Laughing sadistically, Derrick looked at her, "He doesn't care what I do to you, little one...kill you, beat you...even rape you."

"You're not going to do this," she replied as she looked him in the eye. She could see the haze of commitment in his eyes and the glint of a possibility resting in his smile. This man would relish hurting her. Putting that out of her mind, she spoke haltingly, "H-He…needs me. If he didn't, I would've been dead by now."

Bringing the blade down her cheek, he smiled more as she cried out at the pain and small blood droplets began to trickle down her cheek, "Many men are gonna be needing you, little one...and I'll be breaking that wild spirit of yours so they can enjoy that young body of yours." Moving the blade down to her shirt, he let go of her neck and pulled her shirt away from her skin and ran the blade down it, tearing it open and exposing her to him. "Time for us to do some playing, little one."

"Derrick…what are you doing down here? Who is she?" Margarita asked as her brow furrowed deeply. Taking in the sight of the little girl tied to the chair, she shook her head, "Manny said you were down here, but didn't want to tell me why. What are you doing with her?"

"Getting these clothes off her so she can be changed into something more...appropriate," Derrick glared as he looked at Margarita. "Manny's orders were to let no one down here."

"Don't they have someone else to do that?" Margarita threw her glance between the little girl and Derrick, knowing how far to take her questioning before she would be seen as a detriment herself. Crossing her arms over her chest protectively, she sighed, "Are you coming back to me?"

"As soon as I finish up here," he said as he cut the arms of the girl's shirt. Looking to Margarita, he then nodded to a box, "Get me those clothes in there." When she turned her back, he looked back at Madison and whispered, "I'll finish with you latter tonight."

Taking the clothes out of the box, she handed them to him and her eyes met with the girl's, seeing the fear encased in them. Normally, Margarita wouldn't have been exposed to this, but a feeling had brought her down the stairs, thrusting her into the situation now. Watching as he placed the clothes out, she frowned, "Can't you let her do that? It doesn't seem right for you to be down here."

"She already kicked D and boss man also...I'm not risking her tryin to run," Derrick said and sighed, "Look, baby...go on back to the pool house and wait for me. I'll be there shortly."

Nodding, she turned and started walking, looking back at the petrified little girl, "Don't be long, Derrick. You know I have an early day tomorrow."

"I know...now go." Watching as she left and then heard the door close and lock upstairs, he smiled and looked back at Madison, "Now...where were we...oh yes...time to make you a woman."

Cringing at his approach, Madison steeled herself against her fears, "Please, don't do this."

Playing with the knife in his hand, Derrick shook his head, "Too late for that...I warned you earlier...now, you pay for what you did."

"I'll scream," she announced steadily, watching the blade. Her heart hammered against her chest as he settled in front of her, feeling the tension grow in the air. "I'll scream really loudly."

Licking his lips, Derrick shrugged as he reached and ran his hand over her bare shoulder, "Scream all you want...the room is sound proof."

Madison closed her eyes and felt a tear drop, the feeling of his hands moving over her skin making her shudder. The hope of being interrupted once more burned through her as she attempted to close every sense off. "Someone…please help me," she whispered.

Hearing her whisper, Derrick bent down to her ear and whispered back to her, "No one can help you now, little one...your uncle will never find you...and you'll be ours forever."

Madison cried harder, wishing for her mother, or someone to help her. As he progressed over her, she began to sob, the pain touching the very edges. Shutting her mind off completely, she wished never to remember this moment again.


	9. Chapter 9

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

The sound of beeping seemed to draw her out of her dreams and Calleigh slowly moved before stopping and moaning at the pain that radiated throughout her body. A familiar smell in the air around her seemed to calm her as she recognized his cologne, knowing he was there with her. Her eyes began to blink open slowly and Calleigh tried to let them focus through the mere slit's the swelling would allow.

Turning her head slightly, she flinched as her face throbbed and moved her hand to grip the sheet. Finding his instead, she held onto him and closed her eyes again as the pain began to take over.

The pressure on his hand brought his attention to her and he focused on her fully, turning his body completely around. After spending a few hours with Suzie and trying to find Madison, he returned back to Calleigh's side, waiting as the sun rose over the east for her to rise out of her unconscious state. The night had been tumultuous for Horatio, having to weather the news of Calleigh's attack, there was now Madison's abduction to add to his worry. With all of this circling around him, he felt as if he were giving at the ends, but as he took her hand more, he knew he had to hold it together and stay strong.

Coming closer to her, he whispered, "Don't move, Calleigh. You'll feel better if you don't move."

Slowly letting her eyes open, tears slid from them as she gazed up at him, her voice barely there, "H-Hurts..."

"Yes, I understand it hurts, Calleigh." Unable to touch her, he struggled to comfort her, settling on squeezing her hand more, "I'm here for you, sweetheart."

Knowing she had been hurt badly, Calleigh's eyes plead with his as she whispered again, "How...bad?"

Rendered speechless by her request to know, Horatio's eyes crinkled as he searched for the words to say to her. He couldn't bring himself to tell her of the scar that now ran from the corner of her eye down her face, or the numerous slashes to her body. Shaking his head, he sighed, "Calleigh, you're going to heal…"

Anger began to infuse into her and Calleigh squeezed his hand more, "How...bad?"

Averting his eyes, he sighed and then looked back up at her, readying himself to tell her, "You have eighteen lacerations on your upper torso, forearms and hands. They cut you five times on your face; you have a laceration running from the corner of your left eye down to the middle of your upper lip, your nose is broken, you've got several contusions and two cracked ribs." The heavy tension in his hand told him that she'd heard him and he followed with, "You're going to heal, Calleigh."

Her eyes left his and Calleigh adverted them away from him. Fear, anger, and embarrassment seemed to roll all into one and she tried to move her hand from is, only to have him stop her.

"Don't, Calleigh. Things are going to work out," he said as he took her hand tighter. He wanted her to see the truth in his eyes and feel it in his touch. "You're going to make it through this, Calleigh."

Tears made there way from her eyes and down her cheeks, unable to stop them from falling in front of him. With him keeping hold of her hand, flashes of the attack seemed to rush back to her and after a few moments, Calleigh whispered, "Two...women..."

"What?" Horatio asked, momentarily stunned. Holding to her tighter, he asked, "There were two women? Is there anything else you can tell me?"

Trying to remember more, she took in a deep shaky breath and groaned in pain. Closing her eyes tight, her ribs seemed to protest against her and she breathed out, "S...T..."

"S and T. You heard them speak?" Horatio asked, focusing more on her. He relaxed his grip and nodded as she turned to him and opened her eyes. Giving her a small smile, he nodded, "You've done good, Calleigh. Don't worry, okay…Don't worry."

Looking into his eyes, she barely nodded and blinked slowly. Seeing something else there in his eyes, she licked her dry lips and whispered, "What...wrong?"

Her question brought the other issue back to the forefront; Madison still hadn't been found. He sighed heavily and shook his head, caressing her hand lightly, "It's nothing, that I can't help. Right now, I'm more worried about you. You have to rest, so you can get better, okay?"

Squeezing his hand, she relaxed again and whispered, "Sorry..."

"Sorry?" Horatio asked quizzically as he arched his brow, "No need to be sorry, sweetheart."'

Licking her lips again, the need to have something wet in her mouth became great, "Thirsty..."

Horatio reached for the cup of ice water and a straw, placing the straw in the cup. Bringing it closer, he helped her, the woeful moans of the pain that ripped through her, coming. It tore at his heart to hear them, and as he helped her to drink he promised, "They're gonna pay, Calleigh. They're gonna pay for what they did to you."

Drinking what she could, her lips let go of the straw and she breathed heavily from the exertion. Seeing the sunlight starting to come into the room, she whispered, "Go...work...I'm...fine..."

"I can stand to stay with you for a bit longer, Calleigh." Settling back down, he grasped at her hand and held it as he spoke, "I'll be coming back every chance I can. I don't want you to be alone here, Calleigh."

"The...case..." she whispered as she turned her head slightly to look over at him. "Ryan..."

"Is going to be there. You're important right now, Calleigh." Her protest grew and he shook his head firmly, "Calleigh, I'm not the only one working the case, okay? There are several from night shift that are helping and not to mention Jesse and Walter. We're not going to let this get away from us."

Settling some, she nodded slightly and squeezed his hand, "Want...to go...home..."

"I know, but for right now, it's best you stay." In some instances, Horatio felt as if she were more protected if she was in the hospital than out on the streets. His voice was calm and low, his expression remaining dour, "You know, we were supposed to have dinner together."

Squeezing his hand, she moved her thumb slightly over the back of his hand. "Rain check?" she whispered, her lips barely moving to keep her wounds from hurting.

Horatio could feel her effort and smiled, even though her pain caused him pain. "Yes, most certainly, a rain check. But for right now, I want you to rest, okay?"

Nodding slightly, she blinked slowly as she looked at him. She could see the concern etched on his features and the exhaustion in his eyes. Keeping hold of his hand, sleep began to take her over again and she whispered as she began to drift off, "Love..."

"Love you." Bending to kiss her softly, Horatio sighed, "Love you. Rest now, Calleigh."

Hearing his words helped to relax her more and drift off, her body succumbing to the exhaustion from the beating she'd taken and the pain she was now in. Feeling his hand move her hair from her face some, she was content just knowing he was there for her and felt the same way as she did about him.

* * *

Traffic on the causeway was hell in the morning. This was something Walter knew already, but yet, he decided on this route to give him time to go over the particulars of the case. Having already been rocked by the sudden death of Ryan and Natalia in the hospital, now they were dealing with Calleigh's attack. It just didn't seem as random as some were thinking, there was just too much that happened too fast. Something had to connect them.

Switching lanes again he furrowed his brow as he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, swerving slightly to retrieve it. Once he had it out, he pressed the button and sighed heavily, his thoughts labored by the sight of Calleigh lying in her bed. "Jesse, I've been thinking about something, man. This doesn't seem like random acts of violence, it seems like the team is being targeted."

Sipping on his coffee, Jesse closed his personal laptop and pursed his lips, "I've been thinking the same, that's why I called ya. By the way, expect to have a detail on you until all this is figured out. H's orders. Frank just called and told me." Hearing the background noise, a small smile formed, "Where you at, man?"

"On my way in. I'm on the causeway where the traffic seems to want to work against me." Switching lanes again, Walter heard the ominous sounds of a horn blaring as he glanced back, exhaling at the close call. "Why is the traffic so deep on the causeway? I should be able to…."

The sudden blur of a car passing by and cutting in front of him caused him to jerk the car to avoid hitting him, the move causing a chain reaction. Clipping another car, Walter felt his own skid and he tried to counter by turning the wheel. Losing the phone, he heard the unmistakable sounds of tires squealing on the pavement and felt the impact of the car behind him, sending him careening into a divider. Succumbing to darkness quickly, Walter did not hear the frantic call of his name on the other end.

Hearing everything on his end, Jesse's heart raced as he called out to his friend, "Walter! WALTER! Dammit...answer me man!" Not getting a response, he reached for the house phone and dialed dispatch, "Yeah, this is CSI Jesse Cardoza, I need to report an accident on the causeway...location unknown...get birds in the air."

Hearing the tension in the familiar voice, Tammy Greene arched her brow, watching the board light up. Pulling the microphone down, she responded tersely, "Jesse, it's Tammy. We're getting reports of a massive accident on the Venetian Causeway- are you in the vicinity?"

"No, but we have a CSI that was involved and I cannot get a response from him. I've still got his call on," Jesse said as he held both phone's to his ears. "The CSI is Walter Simmons."

Watching as the board continued to light up, Tammy sighed, "From the call volume, Jesse, it seems like he's a needle in a haystack. I'll send all the medical personnel that I can find."

"Thanks...keep me informed, I'll be on my cell heading to the location. Also contact Frank Tripp," Jesse said as he began to move.

Hearing him moving through the home, he gripped the pipe as he saw him round the corner, the frantic movements telling him that the other plan went off without a hitch. Their instructions were simple, take out the other two CSI's, no matter what and leave no trace of themselves behind. He was told that if he could pull this off, he would be able to walk out of the debt that he had incurred with Budda and would be left alone. Travis exhaled lightly as he followed the young detective unnoticed, waiting for his chance.

Just as he turned the corner, he attacked and swung the pipe, connecting with his head and watched as he instantly dropped first to his knees and then lying prone on the floor. He had no time to waste so he pulled the bottle out of his pocket and tossed it into the living room, the flames taking over the home in seconds.

Passing by the detective again, he noticed him attempting to get up and decided against hitting him again, instead, fleeing out of the door. He'd done what he was instructed to do, and now it was time for him to disappear.

Trying to push himself up, Jesse fell back to the floor and groaned as his head throbbed. Lifting his head, he could see the flames engulfing his living room and knew he had to get out. Trying again, he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and began to crawl towards the door, hoping against hope he'd make it out alive.

* * *

Walking down the hallway of the ER, Horatio closed his phone and slipped it into his suit coat pocket. Hesitant to leave Calleigh, he'd waited until he'd gotten word that Walter had been brought into the ER and was being treated for his injuries. Turning another corner, he made his way to the ER room Walter was in and watched from outside the door until the doctor had finished his examination.

Placing his hands onto his hips as he approached, Horatio raised a brow, "How is he, doctor?"

Flipping through the chart, he sighed, "He's a lucky one. I believe, his seat belt saved his life. He does have a concussion, a broken arm and two cracked ribs. There was also some internal bleeding that almost got away from us, but he's stable enough for surgery." Catching the Lieutenant's shocked gaze, he added regrettably, "We're going to have to take his spleen."

Taking in the information, Horatio looked down and spoke softly, the impact of the last twenty four hours taking there toll on him, "Can...Can I see him, doctor?"

"Yeah, he's going to be kinda in and out of it, but you can give it a try. You'll have about five to ten minutes before he's transported." Taking in the wearied expression of the man, he offered,"Do you need something else, sir?"

Lifting his head, Horatio spoke softly, "No thank you." When the doctor walked away Horatio looked back inside the room and slowly went in. Taking in his CSI's appearance, he cringed inwardly and moved to the side of the bed. Speaking softly, he looked to Walter, "Walter...it's Horatio...your at the hospital and you're gonna be okay."

Hearing his voice, Walter attempted to turn, wincing in pain as he shook his head, "Cut…off, H."

Nodding, Horatio raised his brow, "I understand, Walter. We'll find out what happened. But right now, I want you to rest."

Nodding slowly, Walter exhaled, "O- okay."

Placing a hand on Walter's shoulder, Horatio bent down to him and whispered, "I'll find who did this to you, Walter."

The hint of weariness hit Walter and he reached to grab Horatio with one hand, holding on to him tightly, "It's…not…random." Exhaling heavily, he let him go and closed his eyes, nodding, "It's not…random."

"Alright, partner...rest." Watching for a few moments, Horatio then stepped back from the bed as two nurses and a orderly came in to take Walter to surgery. Stepping back out there way, they wheeled him out and Horatio followed them into the hallway. As they headed away with him, Horatio turned to see Frank coming towards him. Taking a few steps he raised a brow, "Francis."

Unsure of how much more news that Horatio could take, he stepped up to him cautiously and rubbed his brow, "Um…I know this isn't the best of times, Horatio, but I think you need to know something." Finishing his approach, he rested his hands on his hips and exhaled wearily himself, the burden of the news proving to be almost too much, "As if this day could get any worse."

Not liking the sound of where Frank was going with it all, Horatio's brow furrowed as he looked up at the Texan, "What's going on, Frank?"

"It's Cardoza. He's on his way into the ER now. Apparently, his home was engulfed in flames and he barely made it out alive…" Horatio's quick movement from him surprised him slightly and he frowned as he strove to catch up with him, "Horatio, wait! What do you think you're doing? Cardoza's unconscious, he's not going to be able to answer your questions."

"There's a chance he could wake up on the way here, Frank. I have to be there when he wakes up to see if he saw anything...or anyone," Horatio said with a slight edge to his tone.

Reaching to stop him, Frank turned Horatio to face him completely and spoke firmly, "Horatio, there's no way in hell that they are going to allow you to stop them to question Jesse. It's just not going to happen. You have to wait."

"Just about every member of my team is in this hospital now, Frank. Walter said it's not random...and the way it's looking, it's not. My team is being targeted," Horatio bite out as he glared up at the man.

"I can understand that, H. But there's simply nothing you can do right now." Frank let him go and watched as the lieutenant began to pace, seeing the wear and tear of the last twenty-four hours on him heavily. He bit his lip at the anxiety that it was causing within himself and he groaned frustratingly, "Yes, it looks like your team is being targeted, but Horatio, who could it be? You're responsible for almost single handedly for putting quite a few baddies away."

Stopping and resting his hands on his hips, Horatio thought for a moment before looking at Frank, "I want Marcus Greenburg and his men brought in for questioning. None of this started until we started working the drive by when Ryan was killed. Every alibi needs to be gone over with a fine tooth comb."

"Horatio, we can't just round up his whole crew without a reason. His lawyers will have a field day with us," Frank insisted as he stepped aside, allowing others to pass. "We can't go making accusations like that, it will sink us."

"Then post undercover surveillance at his home," Horatio growled, growing more frustrated.

Approaching Horatio, he sighed heavily, "Look, H. I know this is bad, as bad as it gets, but you've got to stay focused. We are not going to get these assholes by running rough shot over the system. They are going to beat us at our own game if we do that." Easing his tone, he offered, "Let the night shift see what they can find on the scenes and let's go from there."

Releasing a deep breath, Horatio rubbed his forehead and then looked back up at Frank, "Okay...just, keep me informed on what's going on, Frank. Also...let me know when Jesse is conscious and we're able to talk to him."

"I'll do that," Frank assured him as he watched Horatio carefully. It seemed with each second that he stood before him, he could see his demeanor drop that much more and suddenly, Horatio looked to be older than his years. Placing a sturdy hand on his shoulder, he offered, "Why don't you go home for a few hours and rest. If something comes up, I'll call you."

Shaking his head, Horatio sighed, "Thanks...but I promised Calleigh I'd go back up and sit with her. Her parents can't get here...I'm basically all she's got right now."

"Horatio, you can't expect to keep going before you crap out. Take some time, get away from all of this." Letting go of him, he shook his head, "It's just too much for one person to bear."

"I'll be fine, Frank...trust me." Taking in a deep breath, Horatio's hand adjusted his gun and badge some and he breathed out, "I'll be on the cell if you need me."

"Will do, H. Take it easy, man." Frank watched him leave, seeing the vestiges of the weariness in his gait. He wasn't sure how much Horatio could take, but he, just like all the others, had a breaking point.

* * *

Moving the tray over to her more, Horatio smiled as she looked to him, her eyes now more visible. Over the days, the swelling had gone down and she was now able to move a bit easier even despite the debilitating pain that she still suffered. The ragged wounds that were caused by the blade were still angry, but she was now having an easier time in speaking. He didn't press her too much, but it was a relief to hear her voice again.

Settling next to her as he did every day that he came to visit her, he took her hand and watched as she ate delicately, peppering the conversation with something other than work. He had made the decision early not to allow information of the other incidents or Madison's disappearance into their conversations, but he was sure she could tell by his continual slipping demeanor that something was amiss. His attempts were valiant, but he was waiting for her to start questioning.

"So, it looks like someone brought you a beautiful bouquet of tulips. That's nice," Horatio remarked coyly. He knew she couldn't smile fully, but her attempts warmed him just the same.

Blinking slowly, she laid sitting up with her head turned to him as he spoke. The pain from her ribs was still there along with the pain from the lacerations over her body and face. She still hadn't seen her face yet, and wasn't looking forward to either. Giving him a small smile, she spoke softly, "Yeah, a handsome red head had them sent to me this morning after I woke up."

Watching as he caressed her hand, he sighed lightly and then looked to her, giving her a light smile, "I love to see you smile, so I thought it would help. You do like them, don't you?"

"Tulips are my favorite," she replied as she continued to look at him. Seeing the vestiges of both exhaustion and worry, Calleigh had seen it grow more and more every day since she'd been in the hospital. Taking in a deep breath, she asked, "What's going on, Horatio? I can tell something is bothering you."

Horatio shook his head and grimaced lightly as his forced the smile more, "It's nothing that I want you to worry over, Calleigh. Right now, I want you to worry about getting better."

"I am getting better...but since I've been in this bed something else has you. Horatio...I can handle whatever it is," she said as she looked into his eyes. "Trust me...please."

The concern ate at him and he held her gaze, "Calleigh…"

Holding onto his hand, she gave it a squeeze to reassure him, "I can handle it, Horatio."

The determination was evident in her gaze and he relented, speaking lowly, "Your home was burglarized the night of your attack. Walter and Jesse are here on the second floor." Her eyes faltered some and he fought with stopping right there, but he could feel her hand prodding him on. "Walter was in a terrible car accident and Jesse's home has been destroyed by a fire."

Her gaze fell to the sheet and Calleigh shook her head, "The team was targeted." Looking up at him, concern for his safety set in and she took in a shaky breath, "Has an attempt been made on you?"

"No, but…my niece," Horatio answered as he felt the emotion clawing at the edges of his sensibilities, prohibiting him from continuing right away. Her hand clasped over his with more strength and he found his voice, it breaking easily, "Madison's been taken. She's been missing for days now, and I haven't heard anything. I don't know who could have her."

Taken back by the news, Calleigh lowered her eyes and shook her head. Looking back at him, her brow crinkled slightly, "I take it the Amber Alert is in place...are...are you sure she didn't run away, Horatio?"

Anger suffused through him and he let her hand go and stood, "She's not like that. Madison's never been like that. Things were good with her and Suzie." Staring out at the wind blowing through trees, the despair overtook him and he shook his head, his eyes feeling as heavy as weights, "Madison is a good girl, she doesn't runaway."

Licking her lips, Calleigh's eyes remained on him, seeing the toll everything was taking on him. Looking down, her fingers play with the sheet and whispered, "I didn't mean to imply she wasn't, Horatio. Are there any leads at all?"

"None," he responded lightly. He didn't want to face her for fear of losing himself completely to the emotion that was held at bay by a sliver of control, the control that was keeping him functioning. He rubbed his face tiredly and blinked, sure that his strength was failing him at that very moment, "There's nothing at all."

Thinking about things, Calleigh sighed as she shook her head, "I wish I could be out there helping you find her, Horatio." Looking back at him, it broke her heart to see him as he was and she spoke softly, "You don't have to stay here with me, Horatio. Go find Madison and bring her back."

"We've done everything, searched every possible place she would be, Calleigh. Being here is the only place I know right now." Finally turning back to her, he gestured with one hand, "My entire team has been eradicated, but I feel like it's not over. This is just the beginning."

Nodding, Calleigh held her hand out to him the best she could and waited as he came to her and took it, "You know I'm here for you, Horatio...no matter what. We've dealt with this before...and we'll get though this just the same and it'll make us stronger."

Lifting his eyes to her, Horatio sighed heavily, his own now roaming over her face. It was now a road map of brutality and he felt a sense of responsibility, "I have a feeling that I know who is doing this."

"I'm sure it's the same person I have in mind...Greenburg?" asked as she shifted some to get more comfortable.

"Yes," Horatio answered as he moved her hair away from her eyes, "Problem is, I can't prove it. We've already drawn from that well with Ryan's case. Anymore and we'll be out completely. I'm just waiting for evidence to pop up."

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh licked her lips and tilted her head slightly, "Horatio, maybe you should call Tim and see if he can come back and help with all this."

The thought hit him and he shrugged, "I don't know if he'll be able to help us, Calleigh."

"Horatio, he's got connection's now. That and you need him in that lab with you on this," she stated as she stared at him. "Call him. The least he'll do is say no."

Considering it, he nodded and gave her a wistful smile, "I'll give him a call. But right now, I want you to rest." Gesturing to the food, he asked, "How is it for you?"

Turning up her nose slightly, she gave him a dead pan look, "Horatio, hospital food should be banned."

Horatio laughed slightly and reached to caress her face, only for her to move her head slightly to counter. For a second, he was stunned but he cleared his throat and then continued to speak, "Well, um…maybe soon I can spring a nice meal for you."

Nodding silently, Calleigh looked down and spoke softly, "I'm sorry, Horatio. I guess...I guess deep down I'm still having trouble dealing with what happened."

"It's okay, I understand, Calleigh. It's just going to take some time. I apologize, Calleigh." Sitting back, he added, "I should've known better."

"It's okay, Horatio." Releasing a breath, she pushed away the tray and kept her eyes down, "I'm scared to see my face. The nurses have tried to get me to...but...I can't."

"Calleigh, you won't be able to rush this. You're going to have to take it easy." He could see how much this was troubling her and he leaned forward, keeping his eyes on her, "Only when you feel that you can do it, Calleigh."

Lifting her eyes to him, a tear fell and she breathed out, "How bad is my face, Horatio?"

Unable to answer, he instead said, "Would you like for me to show you?"

Fear began to set in and Calleigh looked away from him. Trusting if it hadn't been bad that he would have said something, she shook her head, not wanting him to have to look at her anymore, "No."

Attempting to reach again, he sighed lightly, "Calleigh, you have to give yourself a chance."

More tears fell and she shook her head, "You can't even tell me, Horatio...so it must be bad."

"That's not true, Calleigh. There's more to beauty than the superficial." He could see the despair riding her and added, "Right now, you have a cut from the corner of your eye to the middle of your lip- yes, it's bad, but you're not done."

Lifting her hand and gently wiping at a few tears on the other side of her face, Calleigh sniffled some and breathed out, "Who wants to look at a cut up face, Horatio?"

"I do," he answered tenderly. Defying her, he reached and cupped her face gently, the rough feeling of the cut running across his skin causing a stream of anger to flow through him. He wanted to find whoever did this to her and make them pay for the pain she was going through. Leaning forward, he touched his lips to hers gently and pulled away from her slowly, "I see more than your outward appearance, Calleigh. There's more to you than your face."

Looking at him, she could see the truth in his eyes and more tears began to fall. His sincereness touched her and Calleigh reached for him, needing that connection with him. When he moved and sat on the bed next to her, her arms went around him as he leaned down to her, "I'm scared, Horatio...I'm just so scared..."

"I'm here, Calleigh. I'm not going anywhere, no matter what," he answered in an effort to comfort her. Careful not to apply too much pressure to her fragile body, he brought himself closer, anchoring himself to her. As he was a comfort to her, so was she to him, lending the warmth of knowing that he had something to believe in. Among all of the tragedy, there was hope.

* * *

Sitting at his desk going over reports and signing off on other cases, Frank sighed heavily as he turned to his computer. Pulling up the screen, he began going over everything once again on Madison Barnum's case. Horatio's niece had been missing for days now and the longer she was missing, the less likely they would find her alive.

Scouring the list he had of children on other counties that had been picked up, he searched for her name, hoping to find hers. Growling as his desk phone began to ring, he reached for it and spoke gruffly, "Tripp."

Eying the bag that he held in his hand, the highway patrol officer arched his brow and sighed, watching as the CSI unit drove up. He'd been on his route all day and had stopped at his usual place to catch the travelers who were speeding out of Florida into Georgia, hoping to snatch a few before hitting the state line ten miles ahead of him. The traffic flow was always at a minimum, and most times, he found himself just reading his day away, but at the sight of the backpack on the side of the road told him that this afternoon would be different.

"This is Sargent J. B. Woodson with the Florida Highway Patrol office. I'm ten miles away from the Georgia state line, and I found something that I think you guys in Miami are going to want. I read the wires about a recent Amber Alert concerning a Madison Barnum, fourteen…"

Raising his brow, Frank looked up from the computer screen and sat up, "Did you find Madison, Sargent?"

"No sir, but I do have her affects," Woodson answered back as he gave it the CSI tech. Taking the paper and signing it, he continued, "I've transferred the chain of custody to the closest crime lab in Jacksonville. From there, they will send it to you intact. I just wanted to notify you of it's discovery, sir. It says here that she's been missing for several days now, it looks as if she's left the state."

Biting back a curse, Frank sighed heavily as he reached for the cell phone on the desk, "Okay, Sargent. If you can, keep your eyes open anyways. Could be a ploy to through us off for all we know."

"Will do, sir. I'll keep my eyes out for you." Giving the paper back, he nodded, "If something arises, I'll notify you quickly. Good luck in finding her."

"Thank you, Sargent." Hanging up with the patrol officer, Frank hit Horatio's number on speed dial and placed the phone to his ear. Waiting, he reached for his coffee and paused as the Lieutenant answered, "Horatio...we got a break in Madison's case. Highway patrol found her affects about ten miles away from the Florida/Georgia line."

Sitting up more, he glanced to a slumbering Calleigh and then stood fully, walking toward the window, his thoughts now firing on all pistons. "Ten miles from the state line? Was there anything else, a witness? Did someone see her?"

"None. He's transferred the chain of custody over to the crime lab in Jacksonville and they'll be sending it all here intact. I'm gonna call them and see if they can't put a rush on it," Frank replied already pulling up the number on the computer.

Horatio ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, his heart hammering in his chest. This was the first piece of information in days about the whereabouts of Madison and even though it was only slight, he was glad that it existed. Bowing his head, he spoke softly, "As soon as you get anything, Frank, call me. I want to be the one to process it, okay?"

Finding the number, Frank nodded, "You got it, Horatio. I'll try to get it here this afternoon."

Horatio closed his eyes and rubbed them hard, the implications of the find now burning through him. In what was the first lead in days, it also brought about a sense of dread. There was no reason for Madison's belongings to be so far from home, and the likelihood that she was still alive was beginning to dwindle with each second that passed. Horatio just hoped that he could get something off of her bag to lead him in the right direction.

Refocusing, he finished his conversation with Frank and then stared out into the deep blue skies of the city, the possibilities driving him mad. The eerie silence of the room finally got to him making him turn to seek solace in Calleigh. Even though she was resting, just the sound of her breathing calmed his raging nerves.


	10. Chapter 10

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Stepping out of the hummer into the hot afternoon Miami sun, Horatio looked at the Crime Lab building, the throngs of people coming and going unphasing him. After leaving Calleigh at the hospital, he'd made his way to the lab, wanting to be there when the package from the Jacksonville lab arrived. His eyes scanned the area, the absence of his team being felt within him. He'd made a decision on the way there that he'd needed as much help as he could get, and now he would have to make the call.

Pulling out his cell, he looked down at it as he dialed the number Calleigh gave him and then placed the phone to his ear. Turning his back to the building, he waited for his old friend to pick up.

Hearing the phone ring, Tim finished reading the journal, sure that Lynn would get it. On an off chance, they both had the day off and as she finished with some laundry, he decide he would work in the office some before taking her out. It hadn't been hard for Tim to ease into the role that he now played and even easier to take on less responsibilities at work. His experiences had taught him how to relish his life and that was what he was intending on doing now.

The phone continued to ring and he put down the journal quickly, picking up the phone, irritated. Waiting a beat before answering, he looked to see her open the door, shooting her a slightly sarcastic grin before answering, "Hello?"

Hearing his voice come across the line, Horatio looked up and around, the slight hot breeze ruffling his hair, "Speed, it's Horatio. I'm not disturbing you am I?"

The familiar voice surprised him at first, but as he gained his bearings, Tim relaxed and smiled slightly, disregarding the journals altogether, "No, not at all, H. It's been a long time, how are you doing?" Pausing, he then exhaled and offered, "I heard about Wolfe, I'm sorry about that H."

"Thanks," Horatio replied softly as he bowed his head slightly. Taking in a deep breath, he looked up again and continued, "Look, Speed, I uh...I was wondering if you might be able to come down to the lab. There is some thing's going on...and well...I...I need your help."

Tim's easy smile disappeared and he leaned forward resting his elbows on the desk, astonished at Horatio's tone. It was very rare that the older man asked for help in any capacity, but Tim could hear the despair that cloaked the request and knew that this extended far beyond Wolfe's death. His eyes lit on the small picture of the team and he nodded quickly as he stood, moving into action, "What's going on, H?"

Crinkling his eyes under his shades, Horatio sighed, "Speed, someone has targeted the team. Calleigh, Jesse, Walter and Natalia are all in the hospital right now...and I think the same person that had done that as also kidnapped my niece."

The news stopped him in his tracks and he furrowed his brow as his heart thudded in his chest. He remembered the phone call from Calleigh almost a week before, how her only concern was amassing help for Horatio. "Wh- what happened to them, H?"

Sighing some, Horatio walked over to one of the benches and sat down, his forearms resting on his knees as he leaned forward, "Natalia was at the scene with Ryan when he was killed...Jesse was hit over the head and his place was set on fire...with Walter...someone cut him off on the causeway which caused him to hit the barrier and a massive pileup. Calleigh...Calleigh uh...she was beaten bad and cut up, Speed."

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed heavily, "Sounds personal. Sounds like you pissed someone off really badly, H." On the move again, Tim moved out of the office and into their room, catching Lynn as she hung up a shirt. Taking the shirt out of her hand, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and then placed the phone back to his ear, adding, "You haven't heard from Madison at all? How long has she been missing?"

"Almost a week, Speed. Highway patrol found her affects on the side of the highway about ten miles from the Georgia border. Jacksonville Crime Lab is having it sent to us here and should be here anytime now," Horatio said as he rubbed his brow with the fingers of his left hand. "Speed, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't need the help."

Dressing quickly, Tim continued to listen, hearing the wear and tear encased in his voice. He could feel Lynn behind him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a hand on hers, knowing that she could sense his intensity. Nodding, he exhaled and then turned around in her arms, looking deep into her eyes, "Whatever you need, H, I'm there. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be at the lab, okay?"

Nodding some, Horatio lifted his head, "Okay...thanks, Speed. I'll uh...I'll notify the desk Sargent."

"See you in a little bit," Tim responded as he watched her expression turn. Hanging up, he explained softly, "I know, I said we'd spend time together, but this is important. Horatio needs me to help out."

Raising a brow and sighing heavily, Lynn moved from him and sat on the bed, "Horatio has a lab full of people to help him, Tim. Why can't he ask one of them?"

"Because his team has been targeted and taken out. He needs me to help figure out who," he answered, moving to her, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Looking down at her hands and adjusting her wedding ring as he sat down next to her, she turned her head to him, "Promise me you'll come back home safe, Tim. I don't want to get a call saying you been hurt or worse."

Taking her hand into his, he caressed it and then reached for her cheek, "I can't promise something that I have no control over, Lynn, but I will make it my business to come back to you." Smiling, he chuckled, "And then we can spend as much time as we want together."

"I'll be holding you to that promise," she whispered as she stared into his brown eyes. "At least promise me you'll be careful, Tim."

"I'll be careful," he promised as he leaned closer. Brushing his lips against hers, he then grinned deviously, "As a promise for more."

Smirking, she reached up, cupping his cheek and whispered, "Oh there will be a lot more...Speed."

Arching his brow at her tone, he nodded, "I'll call before I come in. Give you time to be ready." Standing, he brought her up with him and took her lips in a passionate kiss, reticent to let her go. When the need for air became too much, he released her slowly and smiled as she ran her hands through his hair, "I'll make it as quick as I can."

"Okay." Giving him one more kiss, she then smiled and sighed, "Call on your way back home instead...I'll order pizza then."

"Make it a good one," he answered back as he left her arms. Giving her a smile, he walked to the door, his mind set on the job before him, but his heart staying behind.

* * *

Dismounting the bike, Tim took a good look at the façade of the crime lab, the feeling of determination filling him. His thoughts were all over the place with the news of his colleagues' fates and as he took the helmet off, he felt as if he couldn't get inside the lab quick enough. If there was anything that he could do to put a face to the problem, he was going to do it, no matter what.

Coming to the desk sergeant, he signed in the log and then asked, "Is Lieutenant Caine in? He's expecting me."

Looking at the signature, Officer Grady handed him the pass and nodded, "Yes, sir, Agent Speedle. He said you knew the way."

"I do," Tim answered as he took the pass and tagged it to his shirt. Glancing to the desk sergeant, he slipped his service piece from its holster and smirked, "Almost forgot to log it in."

Taking it and writing down the serial numbers and making sure the safety was on, Officer Grady handed him another clipboard, "Just sign right here, sir."

Signing the clipboard, Tim returned it and smiled, "Thanks." Starting off into the atrium, he took in the bustle of the lab and the sensation of being back within the fold hit him, the memories filling him. The appearance of the lab may have changed with the years, but the experiences hadn't. The journey to Horatio's office was filled with the ghosts of his past that mingled with the techs of the present, making for an eerie trip down memory lane. Finally coming to the door of Horatio's office, Tim knocked once, waiting for him to answer.

Staring out the window at the city, Horatio's shoulders slumped as he stood there. Having shed his suit coat when he arrived in his office, he'd even rolled up his sleeves, the wear and tear taking a toll on him. Hearing the knock at the door, he turned to look and called out, "It's open."

Opening the door, Tim immediately could feel the despair as it hit him, cloaking the air. He took in Horatio's defeated form in surprise, unsure of the last time he'd seen the man ever this low. It seemed as if the fight was completely taken out of him. As he walked further in and closed the door, Tim arched his brow and spoke, his voice cutting through the eerie silence, "H?"

Turning to him fully, Horatio moved from the window slowly and went around his desk. Reaching Tim, Horatio held out his hand and spoke softly, "Thanks for meeting with me, Speed."

Nodding in disbelief, Tim kept his eyes on the man as he shook his hand, seeing the full brunt of his worries. His eyes were ringed with dark circles, deadening the once bright blue orbs, giving him a ghostly appearance. The hunched demeanor swiftly dwarfed Horatio and he could tell just how much this was affecting the older man. "No problem Horatio. Ah...are you okay?"

Letting go of Tim's hand, Horatio sighed heavily and then went back around to his chair and took a seat. Leaning back, he raised his brow, "I've got a maniac taking out my CSI's, a niece whose been kidnapped...and no answers. No, I'm not okay...with any of it."

"Fair enough," Tim allowed as he sat down as well. He studied Horatio for a second longer before speaking, "Well, what do you intend on doing about it, H?"

"I need to know if you can find out anything on a Marcus Greenburg...anything that we don't already know that is. We believe he's running an underground child prostitution ring and possibly drugs as well. He's well know around Miami though. He's into real estate all over Florida but is based here in Miami. He's was also a gang member at one point in his life and we think he's heading up one of Miami's largest gangs."

"Marcus Greenburg," Tim said as he looked to Horatio. In truth, Marcus had been an item of interest for the Bureau for a long time, it was a matter of just getting enough on him. Tim sat back and nodded, "He's in the limelight. The problem with him is that he feels as if he's untouchable. And for the most part, he is."

Pulling out the file he had on Marcus, Horatio handed it over to Tim, "We were able to get a warrant for his residence. There we found weapons, along with blood that matched up to a suspect we've been looking for as well, Percy Hatchell...he's Greenburg's cousin. And Percy...Percy is wanted in connection to a school yard shooting where we also found his blood and innocent children were killed."

Leafing through the file, Tim glanced up at Horatio and smirked, "You realize that you've done what no one else has been able to do?" Holding up a picture of the seized guns, he arched a brow, "This is half of his armory. The other half is in the field house behind the house. Of course with the warrant stipulated for just the house, you wouldn't have been able to get there. You've got some progress, but not enough. You need more."

"And that's where we go cold." Getting up, Horatio walked around the desk and perched himself up on the corner of it, "Calleigh was in the middle of running checks on the guns and doing comparisons when she was attacked. I've got night shift doing what they can until a replacement arrives."

"Did you get any trace evidence while you were in the honey pot?" Tim asked hopefully.

Pointing to the file, Horatio nodded, "There is a list in there. I recovered some fibers from the office along with some residue that was on the side of Greenburg's desk. There's also some footprints we were able to pull. Night shift also found an oily substance on some of the guns and it's not coming back as gun oil. Whatever it is, it's not in the system."

"Ah, now you're talking my language. I'm going to want to get started on that first. And you said something about Madison's affects? It could have trace on it that will show where she's been." Tim began to get anxious, the need to get to work filling him completely. He hadn't been too far removed from the job not to be able to jump right back in.

Raising his brow, Horatio pointed to him, "The uh...the Bureau isn't gonna have a problem with you helping us out are they?"

"Leave that to me. I'll take care of it. Now," he said as he placed the file down, "I want to get to work. Do you have an extra lab coat?"

Nodding, Horatio went over to the small closet in the corner and opened the door. Pulling out a white lab coat, he took it over to Tim and shrugged, "Thought maybe you might need it one day."

Taking the coat in hand, he smiled and ran his fingers over the stitching, sighing, "I never thought I'd see this one again. Thanks, H." Folding it over his arm, he glanced to the door, "I'll have to make a couple of phone calls, but I should be able to start in today."

"That would be appreciated." Looking down, Horatio raised his brow and placed his hand onto his hips, "We need to find out if it is Greenburg behind all this...and if not, who is."

Tim shifted his weight and shook his head, "H, there's no doubt in my mind that Greenburg is behind this. He's making it hard for you because you're so close to the truth. Marcus Greenburg wants people to think that he's community man, but he's not. He's all about using and using and using until there's nothing left to use." Moving toward the door, he nodded, "I've got a few friends that could help us, Marcus has been the focus of a very long investigation in the Bureau."

Walking with him, Horatio nodded at the information and then stopped when they reached the door, "Okay, good. All the evidence is in the locker when you're ready to get started. I'll be down shortly after I call the hospital and check on the team."

"Alright," Tim answered as they parted ways. Taking the stairs down, he pulled out his phone and dialed, waiting for his supervisor to answer. He made his way to the trace lab and then stepped in, hearing the other side pick up. "Agent Martin, Tim Speedle. I'm calling to request a…favor."

Walking towards his office with several files in had, Alan Martin raised a brow at his agents request and chuckled, "A favor, Speedle? What is it this time? Time off so you can take the wife on holiday to Brazil when you're really tracking someone?"

Chuckling at the memory of his little escapade Tim slipped on the lab coat and sighed, "No, nothing that exotic. I just need a few days away from the Bureau. I've kinda gotten myself invited into a case here and I was wondering if you could help with that?"

"A case in Miami?" crinkling his eyes as he walked into his office and closed the door behind him, Alan went to his desk, "What case we talking about, Speedle and with who?"

Leaning against the counter, Tim glanced around and smiled at the familiarity and chuckled a bit, "My old stomping grounds. It seems they have a little problem by the name of Marcus Greenburg Aka, Budda. Seems as if he's targeted my old CSI team, killed one and sent four to the hospital. I have reason to believe that he is involved with a kidnapping of a fourteen year old as well." Lowering his voice, he finished, "Fourteen years old, Alan. He'll put her to work. Time is against us in this."

Pulling up what they had on Marcus Greenburg, Alan hit the enter key on his keyboard and looked over the information, "I see that's Lieutenant Caine's terrority. And he's okay with you bringing us in for help with this?"

"He needs all the help he can get, but Alan, you can't come in and take over. This is his investigation and he's going to want to run it the way he knows how. I would just like to give him a bit of support." Tim could hear the silence over the line and sighed heavily, "Alan, he's not concerned with the collar, he just wants justice. Just lend your support."

Sitting back in his chair as he thought it over, Alan then asked, "What's he got on Greenburg right now, Speedle?"

"At the present time, he's got items that he confiscated through a search warrant executed several days ago in connection with a murder of Ryan Wolfe. They obtained access to a small armory that was found in Greenburg's office. But we all know that he has a bigger one in that field house. Their warrant couldn't touch that."

Tapping his finger on his lips, Alan then sat up more and typed, "Okay, Speed, I'll give you the go ahead on this and you'll have our support if needed. But, the first time Caine get's out of line with this investigation, I'll take it over. I know how hot headed that man can get from working with him in the past."

Standing straight, he smiled and then turned around, "It's all about the passion for the job, Alan. You know how that used to feel, don'tcha?" Hearing the door open, he glanced up to see Horatio entering, buttoning his lab coat, the weariness wearing him like a glove. Giving him a nod, Tim finished with Martin, "I'll relay the message."

"Good. If you can, fax me up a copy of the information collected so far so we're all in the same loop, Speedle," Alan said as he continued to go through the information they had, refreshing him on Greenburg.

"I'll do that as soon as possible," Tim answered as he looked to Horatio, "I'll notify him of that."

"Alright, Speedle. Go help your friends and report back to me at least once a day this time. I'll see what I can find on this end to help," Alan said as he reached for his coffee, his eyes staying on the computer screen.

"I'll do that. Thanks again, Alan. I'll call if I have any difficulties." Hanging up,Tim caught Horatio's eyes and smiled, "We've got the go a head to continue on. Special Agent Martin wanted me to reiterate the necessity of keeping a calm outlook on this."

Nodding somewhat, Horatio then lifted his head, looking into Tim's eyes, his voice soft, yet firm, "It's not his team that's been attacked though, Speed. I'm sure he'd have a different outlook if it was."

"With all due respect, Horatio, he's lending his support on this matter. I know how sensitive this may be, but the focus needs to stay on Greenburg."

"It will, Speed." Hearing the door open behind them, Horatio turned to see Officer Crosby coming in with a box and nodded to him, "Is that from the Jacksonville lab?"

"Yes sir. It's already been checked in," Crosby said as he handed it over to Horatio. Waiting, he then handed him the clipboard, waiting as he signed for it and then left out.

Taking a deep breath as he stared at the box, Horatio spoke softly, "First priority, Speed, is to find Madison...then we go from there."

"I agree." Snatching up a couple of gloves, Tim started in on the box, hesitating slightly, "Did you want hands on this, H?"

Grabbing a pair for himself, Horatio continued to watch, "Yeah. Two set's of eyes will be better then one, Speed. And it might get us to her quicker."

Tim snapped on the gloves and then sighed, "Well, let's get to work then."

Reaching for a scalpel, Horatio began to cut open the box carefully. When the tape was freed, he then open the lid to find a evidence bag inside containing Madison's belongings. Carefully, he pulled it out as Tim moved the box for him and then placed it onto the table. taking in a deep breath, reached for the scissors and then made his cut along the bottom edge of the bag. Opening it, he reached in, pulling out Madison's pink and purple book bag. Noticing the weight, he looked at Tim, "Seems her book's are still in here as well."

Eying the condition of the bag, Tim nodded, "Yes, it looks to be well preserved. Is there anything else in there?" Watching as Horatio first trailed the zipper with a flashlight, he then unzipped it and reached in slowly. Noticing several dark spots, Tim arched his brow and gestured to the bag, "It looks as if there is trace after all. I'll take some samples when you're done."

Nodding his approval, Horatio pulled the books out slowly, wanting to preserve any evidence they may find. Next, he brought out her notebooks and binder along with pencils, pens and a hairbrush. When everything was out, he moved aside so Tim could continue with the bag itself while he started in the contents. Opening one of the notebooks, a small smile graced his lips as his brow rose at the heart she'd drawn with her name and a boys, Brendan. "Seems we may have to find out from her teachers who this Brendan is and talk to him and his parents."

"That's the first step," Tim said as he concentrated heavily on the bag. Lifting his gaze from the bag, he smirked, "I need to go and get a camera to photograph, is there a kit lying around here somewhere?"

"Use Jesse's, it should be over there in the cabinet," Horatio said as he continued to go though each page one by one. Without even looking up, Horatio spoke softly, "Also, let's have Ms. Valera get DNA samples from it when you finish photographing it. We might be able to get a hit if whoever handled this bag was sloppy."

Retrieving the kit, Tim exhaled lightly and furrowed his brow, "I'll take several samples and the biological I'll send to Valera." Noticing as Horatio fell silent, he looked over to him to see him staring at the belongings and continued to work, speaking gently, "Is there anyone else to help with this, H? I mean, you and I cannot be the only ones left."

Turning another page, Horatio glanced to him, "I talked to Eric last night. He'll be flying in from Puerto Rico sometime tonight."

"Puerto Rico. It must be nice," Tim remarked with a short chuckle. He wouldn't tell Horatio of the many trips he'd made over the years since leaving CSI and in the effort from smirking more, he turned to take the picture again, sighing, "How long has he been gone?"

"Couple months...since the last shooting. Him and Calleigh were seeing each other at that time," Horatio said as he noticed a short brown hair stuck at the top of the back of the notebook. crinkling his brow, he reached for the tweezers and pulled it from the book and then looked at it, "Found a hair...and it's not Madison's."

"It looks as if it has a tag," Tim interjected as he peered at the sample. Handing Horatio the square of paper and then the envelope, he questioned, "Do you think that this could be that dude...ah…Brendan's hair?"

Folding the paper and then placing it into the envelope, Horatio reached for a pen, "Hard to say. But, from the looks of the hair, there's a good chance it's Afro-American. Well have to see what DNA finds for us."

The meticulous way in which Horatio handled the evidence still awed him, realizing after all these years, he still held a passion for the pursuit of justice. It was that passion that he saw igniting in his blue eyes at the discovery of the hair, the sliver of hope resting in his tone. It was as if his entire being rested on the outcome of the results.

"You want me to take it to DNA?" he asked, arching a brow.

"No, I'll take it. Stay on the book bag," Horatio said as he looked over at him. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright, I'll be here," Tim answered as he refocused. He looked to see him already out the door and heading toward DNA, the determination evident in his gait. Shaking his head, Tim exhaled heavily and swabbed the stain, speaking softly to himself, "I sure hope that this is good news and not bad."

* * *

Laying on the small bed they had chained her to, Madison's tears streaked her face as she stared at the wall. She didn't know anymore how long she'd been there, only that no one had come for her. With each passing minute, her hope had dwindled and now, she was starting to think she'd never see her mom or uncle again.

Wiping at her face, she sniffled some, her body still hurting from the abuse she'd been enduring at the hands of her abductors. The only person there that seemed to care the least bit about her had been the woman that had been bringing her, her meals. She still didn't know her name, but she could see in the eyes of the woman the pity she felt for her. Jumping as the locks on the door were thrown, Madison sat up and huddled over to the corner of the bed, pulling her legs close to her body.

Descending the stairs, Marcus approached, his smile covering his face as his eyes roved over the little girl. In the time that she'd been with him, she had been properly broken and he could see the hope dwindling from her entirely. It's the way he wanted all of his product because with hope, he found that they didn't perform and he would have to…dispose of them. As he came closer, he could see that he wouldn't have to dispose of her.

Reaching out to move her matted red hair out of her eyes, he spoke softly, "I know it's been rough for you since you've gotten here, but I promise, things will start to get better. I have to know that I can trust you before I let you out. Right now, I'm not so sure."

Pulling back from his hand more, Madison's body shook with fear, unsure of what he was planning on doing to her. She'd learned in her time there, even when he was trying to be nice, he was still a monster.

Frowning, Marcus pulled back and struck her across her face, glowering, "I come to you, to be nice and you reward me with your attitude. Do I need to send someone in here to adjust it for you?" An immense thrill suffused through him to know that he had a Caine family member within his grasp, cowering under his hand, "Be good and good things will come to you, little one."

Covering the side of her face the best she could with her bound hands, Madison nodded silently as she looked down at the bed. She didn't know how much more she could take or even if her mom or uncle would ever find here there, all she knew now was fear. Speaking barely above a whisper, she asked, "Can I have a drink...please?"

"Now…that's more like it. I'll send you something." Smiling, he reached to pet her, satisfaction at his dominance over her fueling him. "See how this happens? You'll need to remember that for future references."

Allowing his touch in fear of getting hit again, Madison kept her eyes down, not wanting to make him mad. The sound of the door opening again seemed to make her body shake more and she could feel his eyes on her.

Coming down the stairs, Derrick smiled as he found Marcus sitting on the small bed next to the girl, "Thought I might find you down here with your new product."

Marcus laughed and then stood, leaving the girl on the bed, "Yeah, just solidifying some issues. She's going to be a good asset, she understands quickly." Walking toward Derrick, he asked, "So, what's up topside?"

Shaking his head, Derrick sighed, "Caine's scratching the bottom of the barrel for people. Our insider said he's brought Tim Speedle back on and even called Eric Delko back in as well...both are screw ups. Speedle left a few years ago...not long after being shot in a jewelery store. Delko...Delko left after CSI Duquesne shot him."

Marcus laughed and glanced to the bed and shook his head, "He's running with his head chopped off. He has no idea and now, he has no team to back him. Speedle and Delko are idiots, they're not going to get him even remotely close to any of this."

Smirking, Derrick slipped his hands into his pockets, "That's why I delivered you the information as soon as I found out. Word has it Caine's team isn't gonna be back at the lab for at least another week, and then it's only one...Cardoza."

"Now that's what I like to hear. Maybe now Caine will stay out of my business. Without his back bone, he's weak. I'll own this city within days." Moving to the door, he smirked and then glanced back at Derrick as he stared at the girl, "I think you've had enough of her D. Get Margarita to bring her some food and drink. It's time we start grooming her to do business."

Turning hesitantly, Derrick followed Marcus back up the stairs, "So, besides her, what next on the agenda, Marcus?"

"Uther," he responded darkly. "That man's been a thorn in my ass for a very long time. It's time to extract him. And when he's gone, I'll take his territory and his men."

Making sure the door was locked back, Derrick caught up with Marcus, "You want me to set up a meeting with you? Tell him one on one only?"

"Yes. I'm sure he'll appreciate knowing what's coming to him. Be sure and plant two close, we know Uther's not the most trustworthy person out there." Seeing Margarita, he nodded to her and then looked to Derrick, "Tell me, what's going on with you two?"

Sighing, Derrick smiled and shrugged, "We're getting closer if that's what you're asking. She's uh...she's special to me, Marcus. She one of the few women I'd probably go to the ends of the earth for."

"It's good that you can find that, Derrick. And, she's a good woman, she knows her place. You don't find many of those anymore." Giving him a slight push on the shoulder, he smirked, "You want a few days alone with her? I can make it happen after everything dies down. That way, you can start making plans with her you know, go half on a baby or something."

Laughing some, Derrick sighed, "That's something that'll wait until I make sure she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm not gonna bring a baby into the world with someone that I'm not gonna keep with me."

"Do you trust her?" Marcus asked as he eyed the well defined body from afar. His eyes narrowed and he smirked, licking his lips, "She is a very…very beautiful woman. You let me know if she's not what you want, alright?"

Smiling, Derrick looked to his boss and whispered, "If she wasn't what I wanted, she'd been gone already."

"I'll give you that," Marcus answered with a short nod. Letting him go, he started to walk in the direction of his office, "Let me know when the meeting's set. Take it easy for a while after you set it, don't want you to burn out."

Nodding, Derrick called out to him, "No worries there." Watching as Marcus went into the office and closed the door, Derrick went over to Margarita as she cleaned the glass of one of the pictures. Placing his hands onto her hips, he leaned down, his lips grazing her neck and whispering, "I have a job for you, beautiful."

Cleaning the glass, she smiled as she leaned her head away from him, giving him more access, "And what will that be?"

Placing soft kisses onto her skin, Derrick then licked his way up to her ear and whispered, "I need you to make up a tray for our little visitor downstairs. Food and drink...and when she's done eating, clean her up some. Just leave her tethered to the bed though. I don't want Marcus coming down on you if she runs."

Margarita nodded and turned to him, her brow furrowing, "Derrick, do you really have to keep her here? I mean, it's not my business, but should she be here? What happens if someone comes by or if the police decide to search the place again? Marcus and…you…you'd get in a lot of trouble."

Running his hand through her thick brunette hair, Derrick raised a brow, "Don't you worry about any of that. The police won't be bothering us anymore. As for the girl...it's not your concern why she's here. We're keeping her safe though." Leaning down to her, his lips moved over hers and then he pulled back, looking into her eyes, "You trust me, right?"

"With everything I am," she answered back with a small smile. Stepping out of his embrace, she asked, "What exactly does Mr. Greenburg want her to have?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Derrick sighed, "No clue. All he said was food and drink. If there is leftovers if the fridge then take her a plate of that...and I guess some milk to drink."

Remembering how injured and frail the girl was she asked, "Should I attend to her wounds too? You said that Mr. Greenburg wanted her to be cleaned."

Thinking about it, he nodded, "Yeah, go ahead. If she gives you any problems though, come get me...understand?"

"Yes," she answered slowly. Even though she knew what he'd done to her, she couldn't help but love him. When she was with him, she didn't think about the role he played within Marcus' crew, only the warmth and smile that he always seemed to have for her. Touching his cheek softly, she smiled, "Do you think we can get away tonight? I want to spend more time with you."

Placing his hand over hers, he moved it to his lips, kissing her fingers and then nodded, "All I have left to do is make a few calls. Why don't you finish up and then come find me. I'll see if Marcus will let us use the pool house again tonight, okay?"

"Okay." Smiling shyly, she pressed herself against him and relished his touch on her back that drifted lower, "You are amazing, Derrick."

"So are you, baby." Leaning down, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, his hands pulling her forward more. When the need for air came, he slowly pulled back and gazed down at her, "Go finish your work then find me. We now have some business you and I will need to attend to later."

"I look forward to it," Margarita responded lovingly. Watching as he walked away from her, she then sighed and shook her head, glancing in the direction of the door leading down to the girl. She hated to see someone so innocent be so brutalized, but at the moment, she wasn't in the position to help her. The only thing she could do was to make sure she was as comfortable as she could be.

Preparing the tray of food quickly, she then descended the stairs to see her jumping at her approach, her brow furrowed . It troubled Margarita greatly that someone so small would know the type of fear and pain that was now her life. Her heart broke for her lost innocence.

Placing the tray down, she then went to her side slowly and spoke softly, "Miss, I've brought you food. You must eat if you're going to keep up your strength."

Glaring at the woman, Madison stayed back from her, huddled in the corner of her bed, "I'm not hungry."

"I want to help you, Madison. You…you need to eat so you won't get sick, okay?" Staying where she was, Margarita reached for her only to have her shrink away from her, "If you don't, Mr. Greenburg will get mad at you and hurt you. You don't want that, do you?"

Continuing to stare at the woman, Madison spat back, "Like you care. He'll hurt me even if I eat."

Despite the girl's anger, Margarita continued, shaking her head, "What if…what if I told you that I could help you? You have to promise me that you will not tell another soul."

"You can't help me, you're just like they are," Madison said and then turned her body from the woman.

Wondering if she should, Margarita sat on the bed and reached for her again, "Madison, I can help you. I'll be risking my life, but I can help."

Shying away, Madison's body trembled slightly as she peeked a look at her, "H-How?"

Margarita eyed the girl nervously and shook her head, "You have to promise me, no matter what, you don't say a word, okay? Not one word."

Nodding her head, Madison sniffled, "I...I promise."

Searching her eyes, she saw the truth among the fear and sighed, "Madison, I am an agent with the FBI. Mr. Greenburg is under investigation. I have been with him for a few years now, but we can't seem to get anything on him. I'm close though." Seeing her turn more to her, she smiled lightly, "I will be able to get you out soon."

More tears began to fill her eyes as a ray of hope seemed to shine through, "My uncle Horatio...he's a Lieutenant with the Miami Crime Lab. He's probably looking for me."

"I've heard of Lieutenant Caine. I am very sure that he is looking for you." Seeing the hope flood her eyes she frowned, "You must not let on, Madison that you know this. They will be able to tell by your expression that you have hope. If they see that, they will…break you again."

Swallowing hard, Madison looked back down at the bed and then looked back at her, "When can you get me out of here?"

"Hopefully soon. I cannot risk my life or this investigation, Madison, but I will not let them hurt you again." The tone seemed ominous and she glanced to the tray, "We need to continue our roles if we want to survive this, okay?"

Madison caught her serious tone and nodded as she looked back up at her. "I'll...I'll do like you said then." The smell of the food caused her stomach to rumble in hunger and Madison nodded, "I'll eat...for you."

"That's a good girl," Margarita responded as she smiled. Pushing the tray closer, she added, "After you eat, I'm going to clean you up. It's time that you get clean, which means that Mr. Greenburg is thinking of using you soon. I won't let that happen, Madison, okay? I won't let them hurt you again."

Picking up a piece of the ham, Madison looked at Margarita and nodded, "Thank you." Taking a bite, she sighed, "I just want to go home to my mom."

"I know sweetie, I know. It's just going to be hard to get you out so fast." Her thoughts treaded on Derrick and she glanced down at her hands, her voice becoming low, "It's not going to be easy to get away from this life."

Chewing her food, Madison looked up at her, "Did they hurt you too?"

"No, they didn't, but…there are things that you just don't understand, Madison." Deciding to cease the conversation, she nodded, "Eat up, and then we'll get you cleaned and dressed, okay?"

Nodding, Madison continued to eat until she had her full. Watching as Margarita prepared a small basin of water, Madison tilted her head and asked, "Why do you like him?"

Slowly returning with the basin, Margarita sat down next to her and kept her eyes averted, "He treats me like a queen and there's a certain…I don't know…a certain warmth that he has with just me." She could feel the little girl's glare on her and lifted her eyes, "You wouldn't understand. I know what he does…but I can't help that I've fallen in love with him."

Not understanding, Madison let her take her arm and begin to wash her, "How can you love someone that likes to hurt people...like me? I'm fourteen...I shouldn't be here."

"I'm trying to get you out," Margarita answered back tersely. She continued to wash her as her brow furrowed, "I can't explain this to you, Madison. I love him, and I know he's not going to hurt me."

Keeping her eyes down, Madison remembered back to when she was little and how Bob had hit her mother. She remembered her mom saying the same thing as Margarita, "They all say that...then when it happens they say it was because it was an accident." Looking up at the woman finally, Madison added, "My mom usta say the same thing."

"He doesn't hit me. If I stay away from this, if I don't ask questions, he won't hurt me." She looked to Madison and sighed, "I don't expect you to understand."

Looking away again, Madison sighed, "I understand...you just don't want to see the man he really is, that's all. Your love for him is clouding your judgment about him." When Margarita's hand stilled, Madison looked back at her, "He might not have hit you yet...but he will...all men like him do."

"You're wrong. He may not be a nice guy, but…I know he won't hurt me," Margarita answered back with a slight scowl. In truth, she didn't know how it happened- Derrick Lyons was a right hand man to one of the deadliest, ruthless criminals in Miami, and she was in love with him. It wasn't logical, but it was what it was. With her tone deadened, she instructed, "Turn around."

Doing as she said Madison flinched some as Margarita went to lift her shirt and she spoke softly, "That's what he did to me."

The discoloration was massive, each of the black and blue spots now turning yellow with healing. She could see the angry splotches of red along with the bruising and bit her lip, her eyes shimmering with tears. He couldn't see Derrick doing this, but something inside of her told her that the girl wouldn't lie.

Washing her even more, her eyes gravitated to her bruised legs and took in a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Madison. I'm sorry that you're here."

Lowering her head, Madison's tears began to fall as Margarita gently washed her, "Just don't let him do this to you."

Margarita felt her heart plummet at the sight of Madison's tears, her own voice cracking, "I won't." Washing her gently, she then helped her dress, the silence deafening. After she was done, she sat in front of her and touched her cheek, "Don't let them know. Don't show any hope, it's the only way you're going to get out of here."

Nodding silently as Madison looked into her eyes, she took in a shaky breath and whispered to her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Remember, nothing." Taking the tray, she then went back up the stairs, her mind filled with a flurry of thoughts, but only one prevalent, how to get that young girl out of there.


	11. Chapter 11

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Walking into the lab, Tim signed in and headed directly to the trace lab, ready to get started on the day. The book bag yielded a plethora of evidence; many of the stains that were found were blood, so those were sent to DNA and given priority. Some of the stains were identified as a mixture of soil and another compound that Tim had been unable to pin down, but he was determined to get it taken care of.

After spending a few moments getting his lab up and running, Tim slipped his lab coat on and then headed toward DNA, anxious to get the results. Passing by a few familiar faces, Tim glanced at his watch and made a u turn, heading for questionable documents. Lynn had left earlier than him, leaving him with a kiss and a plate of fruit for breakfast. He had a few minutes to spare so a quick visit wouldn't be a problem.

Standing at the door, Tim leaned against the door jamb and crossed his arms about his chest as he watched his wife pull a file and open it, unaware of being watched. He smiled as she slipped a stray strand behind her ear, revealing a faint bruise near her ear lobe and chuckled, remembering the exact moment that he gave it to her.

"You left extremely early this morning, I missed my morning wake up call."

Smiling as she looked up, Lynn shifted her weight and tilted her head, "I told you last night I had to be in early. Did you find the breakfast I left you?"

"I did, and as for last night, I faintly remember the reasons why I probably didn't hear you say anything about coming in early." Coming closer, he smiled more and licked his lips, "You eat anything before coming in?"

Turning more to him, she moved forward, "Yeah, I had some fruit and a piece of toast." Smirking, she raised a brow and moved past him, "So, what's on your agenda today? Are you guys any closer to finding that girl?"

"I'm picking up some DNA results and I'll have to work on the trace evidence. It's going to be an interesting day." Reaching to trail his finger down her shirt, he asked, "So…what are you working on?"

Smirking, she cut her eyes to him and then looked back to the file in hand, "Well, Frank found some receipts he wanted me to look at for another case he's also working. But, I'll be starting on a paper Horatio brought me this morning. The inks been compromised, so I'll have to run it and see what I can find for him."

"I see." Glancing down at the floor, he smiled, "You want to meet for lunch later? I'm sure I'll get a break somewhere today."

Nodding, Lynn sat the file down on her table and turned to face him, "I'm sure I can pull myself away for lunch. Why don't you come get me when you're ready and we can go over to Rosita's and grab a bite. I'm in the mood for Mexican today."

Her close proximity brought her aroma to his senses and he closed his eyes and exhaled lightly, "I don't think I need to tell you exactly what I'm in the mood for. I'll save that for later."

Raising her brow, Lynn lowered her voice and whispered, "Oh, so when I get home I should put on that little number you picked up the other day for me?"

At the sound of her tone, Tim looked to her and licked his lips, "Yes, you should. If anything, I'm going to race home today."

Licking her lips slowly and knowing the effect it'd have on him, she purred, "I'll be waiting then...my Speed."

Groaning, his body inched forward as she left his embrace, already missing her. Scratching his head, he turned around and then looked back to her, giving her a wave, "This day's going to be long. Have fun, babe."

"You know it," she called out to him and then turned back to her table to start her work.

Heading toward DNA, Tim couldn't help but smile at the encounter with Lynn, but the closer he got to the DNA lab, the more his mindset began to focus on the job at hand. Entering into the lab, he watched as Valera started another round of samples and waited until she acknowledged him.

Starting the centrifuge, Valera then moved and turned around, jumping slightly at the sight of Tim standing there. Smiling some, she shook her head and then headed over to her files, "I swear, Speed, you and Horatio walked like a ghost in this lab."

Ignoring the comment, Tim narrowed his brow and asked straightforwardly, "Do you have the results for the samples I sent in earlier this week?"

"I do," she said as she went back over to her computer and opened the file. Looking up the case number, she then hit a few key's and nodded to the screen, "Most of the blood samples came back to Madison Barnum...but...I did find one that wasn't hers. Hitting a few more keys, she then turned the screen to him more, "Our mystery donation was from Dexter Jenkins. He's out on bail right now."

"Dexter Jenkins," Tim pondered as he looked to Valera. He lifted his brow and asked, "Is there something further, Valera?"

Thinking for a minute, she smirked, "The hair...yeah, it also came back to him as well." Raising a brow, she handed him a printout and shrugged, "I also sent the hair over for tox to take a look at. It'll at least let us know if he's using any illegal substances right now."

"Good, because we're running short of idiots that we need to talk to," Tim answered sarcastically. Taking the paper work, he smirked, "Is there anything else, Ms. Valera?"

"No, not yet. I'll call you as soon as the other samples finish running," she replied with a crocked smile. "By the way, Speed...it's good to have you back here with us...even if it is temporary."

Tim smiled and nodded, "It's good to be back, …even if it is temporary." Looking to the file, he smirked, "Thanks again, Valera." Leaving the DNA lab, Tim made a bee line for his lab and happened to glance up to see Horatio coming, the expression on his face telling of the hellish night he'd endured.

Holding up the file, he nodded, "Apparently, Valera thinks we walk like ghosts, and the hair belongs to a Dexter Jenkins who happens to be out on parole at the moment. The blood samples are still running, but Valera said that she would give me a call." Horatio's blank expression caused Tim to question, "H…are you okay?"

Fiddling with his sunglasses in hand, Horatio lowered his head and raised a brow, "Speed, Dexter Jenkins is in with Marcus Greenburg. We had him arrested the day we hit Greenburg's with the warrant for trying to dispose of evidence and false identity."

"We need to have a little talk with him then. Think Frank could get up with him?" Tim asked as he looked to Horatio, "Maybe he will enlighten us a little."

"I think Frank is going to love bringing this one in again," Horatio said and then looked up at Tim. Taking in a breath, Horatio shifted some and raised a brow, "Any other results from the book bag yet, Speed?"

"There were traces of soil on the back and the bottom of it. Pretty common stuff, but there were faint traces of a flower, the Liriope. It's a small clumping lily with purple bell shaped flowers. It's used regularly as filler in landscaping. Wherever you find that, I'm going to bet that you'll find Madison."

"Purple bell shaped flowers...how commonly are they used, Speed?" Horatio asked as they began to walk towards the layout room.

Tim glanced around and shook his head, "It's pretty common, for the regular landscaping. You wouldn't think that someone of Greenburg's stature would use something so trivial. I mean, haven't you seen the majority of the houses on Star Island? The more exotic the better."

"Maybe not, but Greenburg doesn't strike me as they type person that is going to look at something like that." Pushing through the doors, Horatio made his way to the table and grabbed the file. Opening it and pulling out the photo's he and Calleigh had taken, he found the one he wanted and handed it over to Tim, "See any of them around?"

Peering at the photographs, Tim studied the various foliage and his brow lifted as he pointed to the purple flower, "There it is, it's off to the side of the house, probably where the help comes in at."

"So, we have a known associate of Greenburg's...flowers...we're gonna need more to be able to get back in there, Speed," Horatio said as he looked to him.

"Until the blood samples come back, it's what we have, H." placing the file down, Tim exhaled, "Have you gotten in touch with Brendan? Perhaps he can give us something."

Nodding, Horatio raised a brow and sighed, "Yeah. Him and his parents will be in this morning along with their lawyer. Apparently his mother is a legal secretary."

"This is just getting better. One good thing is that Lynn's working on that paper for you. It should be ready soon." Tim crinkled his brow and shook his head, "I see how Greenburg's evaded prosecution for so long. He's nowhere to be found."

"He has others doing his dirty work for him so he stays in the public eyes as a prominent business man with a near tight alibi every time," Horatio stated as he looked back at the photo's.

Tim could hear the despondency in his voice and offered, "We're going to find something to get into the house, H. I feel strongly that it's where Madison is."

Looking over some of the other information they had collected, Horatio added, "What we need is someone on the inside to monitor Greenburg."

Tim remained quiet and glanced down, hoping that Horatio would continue to with his thoughts. He opened the file and skimmed the findings over again, feeling the confused glare of the older man on him. He didn't want to give away that there was already someone inside, and had been. The less people knew that fact, the better.

Seeing Tim wasn't forthcoming with more information, Horatio raised a brow and then turned to head to the door, "I've got a few calls to make, Speed. Let me know when the rest of the results are in."

Tim could feel the desire to tell pulling at him, but still remained quiet as he nodded, "Alright, H. I'll continue to work on the bag more." When Horatio left, Tim pulled out his phone and flipped it up, calling a number. Hearing him answer, he grinned slightly, "Alan, I need a bit of information on an undercover."

"Depends on the undercover," Alan said as he walked out towards his car with another agent. "Just which one are you talking about?"

"Margarita." The silence on the other side told Tim that Alan was stunned and he gave him a second to get himself together before speaking again. "Alan, I need information on Margarita. She's got access to what we need."

Opening his car door, Alan turned his back to the other agent and lowered his voice, "Doing that could jeopardize everything, Speedle. That's why she went in without a way to communicate. We only get letters addressed to her mother with information she finds...and none have said anything about killing cops or kidnappings."

"When was the last correspondence? This kidnapping has just happened, if Greenburg has the girl, she's probably not had time to write." Running his hand through his hair, he grimaced, "The life of a little girl is hanging in the balance, Alan. I need a way to get in, to talk to her."

Running a hand through his hair, Alan sighed heavily, "Let me see what I can do, Speedle and I'll call you back, okay? I'm already late for a meeting as it is."

"Don't sleep on this, Alan. We need to find that girl before it's too late," Tim emphasized as he looked up to see Horatio standing there. Staring at the man, he then cleared his throat and concluded, "A-as soon as you can, okay?" Hanging up, he furrowed his brow, "H, I thought you were making some phone calls."

Walking over slowly and picking up the other file he'd brought with him, Horatio held it in his hand, looking down at it, "I forgot to grab this. Mind telling me what that call was all about, Speed?" Looking up at him, Horatio's voice lowered, "What aren't you telling me, Speed?"

"It's highly sensitive information, H. I wish I could tell you, but I can't." Tim shook his head and responded, "Valera is right…you do walk like a ghost."

Closing the distance between them, Horatio looked into Tim's eyes, "If it's pertaining to this case, Speed, I have every right to know."

Holding his gaze, he shook his head, "It will disrupt the investigation, Horatio. I wish I could."

Staring at him for a moment, Horatio then took a step back, making a decision he thought he'd never have to make with the other man, "Then this investigation for you here is through, Speed. We'll manage without you."

Momentarily stunned, Tim stared at him, the disbelief filling him. With such a massive hit to his man power, they needed everyone they could find. Shaking himself out of it, he countered, "You practically have no one, Horatio. You need everyone you can scratch up…"

"I need people I can trust with information...both finding it and reporting it. It's apparent who your playing for." Turning, Horatio walked to the door and looked back at Tim, "Collect your thing's and leave my lab...Agent Speedle." With that, Horatio pulled open the door and walked out, letting it close behind him.

Not settling for it, Tim followed Horatio out of the lab, catching up to him in the corridor. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Tim turned him around and spoke through gritted teeth, "You have to consider all aspects, Horatio. I can't just spout off information that has the potential to thwart the investigation and kill all those involved. I cannot be irresponsible like that."

Glaring at Tim, Horatio's voice dropped as his eyes settled firmly on the younger man, "And I will not be left in the dark over any aspect of these cases. Think about it, Speed...when have I ever leaked any information when lives were involved?"

"None. But Horatio, this is different. It would be reckless endangerment to all involved. It's not just about Madison, Horatio." Letting him go, he stepped back and shook his head, "I never thought you'd put one life above the other. They're all equal, H."

"The life of an innocent is child, whether she be related to me or not is the most important right now," Horatio seethed as he tried to remain in control. Feeling eyes from all around the lab on them, his eyes crinkled and he spoke firmly, "Apparently your priorities are elsewhere, Agent. Now get out."

Tim's anger got the best of him and he snatched off the lab coat and threw it at him, "My priorities are just fine. When you come to your senses, give me a call."

Letting the coat fall to the floor, Horatio turned, walking off and looking to the desk Sergeant, "Make sure Agent Speedle vacates the building." Heading up the stairs, he went to his office, closing the door behind him. His anger ran through his veins like wildfire and Horatio threw the file in hand across the room, papers flying out and landing haphazardly around the room.

Standing in awe, Tim watched as Horatio's form retreated, the slight tug of the arm bringing him back to reality. Glancing almost in confusion to the woman at his side, he shook her off gently and remarked, "I know the way out."

Coming around the corner, Lynn saw Tim with an officer at his side and her brow knit in confusion. Quickening her steps as he headed towards the elevators, she called out, "Tim...wait..." Reaching him, she looked at the officer and then to him, "What's going on here? Jensen said you and Horatio were having a confrontation out here."

"Yeah, he kicked me out of the lab." Turning toward the desk sergeant, he fired off, "I'm not going to take the place hostage, you know. Can I get a minute?"

Watching as the officer backed off some, Lynn lowered her voice, "Tim, please, calm down." Pulling him towards the windows, she then turned to him, "What happened...and please...I do still work here, so keep it down."

Taking a look around, Tim exhaled heavily and placed his hands on his hips and then gestured wildly toward Horatio's office, "He wants me to do something irresponsible. He wants me to divulge information that I can't…he's not thinking straight."

Raising a brow, Lynn kept her voice down, "Tim...you knew this coming in and what Horatio would expect." Sighing, she tilted her head, "Has there ever been a time you didn't trust him, Tim? I mean really trust Horatio?"

"None that I can recall, but you- just like him- seem not see the big picture here. If I tell any specifics as to what's going on, not only will we lose the investigation and all the work that's gone into it, lives will be lost, including Madison Barnum." Pacing away from her, he noticed the desk sergeant eying him and smirked sarcastically, "Now that I've become public enemy number one, I think that I need to leave the premises before I get arrested."

Moving to him, she stopped him and looked up into his eyes. Taking hold of his hand, Lynn whispered to him, "You always said you could trust him with anything you told him...even secrets and classified information. Go home and think about that, okay? I'll be there as soon as I can."

Squeezing her hand, Tim shook his head, "Don't rush on the count of me. I'll probably just ride for a while." Taking in her concerned expression, he touched her face gently and smiled lightly, "I won't do anything stupid, Lynn. I promise."

Nodding slightly, she whispered, "I love you...be safe, okay?"

"Okay. Don't you work too hard, okay?" Pulling himself away from her he grinned heavily, "Perhaps when you come home we can …ah… give each other some attention. I think we're in sore need of it."

"I agree." Letting go of his hand, she raised a brow to him, "Think about what I said though, Tim."

"I'll think about it." Starting to walk away from her, he winked and smiled, "Try not to work so hard."

Smirking, she raised a brow, "You know me...balls to the wall." Waving to him, she smiled, "See ya at home."

Waving to her, Tim began to walk out of the crime lab, an uneasy feeling coming over him completely. He'd never reacted to Horatio in that manner, even surprising himself with the amount of insolence that he held. He was duty bound to keeping the information secure, but he was also duty bound to save lives making him sure of only one thing; time was running out for Madison Barnum and suddenly, he found himself responsible for her very livelihood.

* * *

Sitting up in the bed and picking at the food the nurse had brought her, Calleigh finally had enough of it and pushed the tray away from her. In the week she'd been there, her strength had come back to her, and her wounds were on the right path to healing. Granted, her face lacerations still had the stitches as did her few on her arms, but, they had decided she was strong enough to leave there care and would be the following day.

Reaching for the remote, she turned the TV on and began searching the channels for something to watch. Settling on the evening news, she laid back against the pillows and stared at the screen. A knock on the door caught her attention and a small smile formed as Horatio head peeked in, "Hey you."

Attempting to keep his tone even as he approached and then stopped a few feet from the bed, he nodded, "I see you're showing them what tough is. How are you doing?"

Noticing the tension around him, Calleigh sat up slowly and sighed, "Good. They're letting me go home tomorrow. So I guess I must be doing something right."

Furrowing his brow, Horatio tilted his head slightly, "Are they sure it's okay? You've been through a lot, Calleigh."

Nodding her head, she raised a brow to him, "You sound like you don't want me leaving, Horatio...but, yeah, I'm fine. They want me to continue resting at home and I'll have to go see my doctor of course...and take it easy."

"Of course. I was just concerned that maybe they were moving too fast." Rubbing his eyes warily, he added, "I didn't mean to imply that I don't want you to leave here. Nothing would make me happier than to have you out of here and back at home, resting."

Watching him, Calleigh licked her lips and tilted her head, "I can see something's wrong, Horatio. Wanna talk about it? Might make you feel a little better."

Eying her steadily, he shook his head, "Nothing's working out. I have evidence, yet no viable leads and what's worst is that Speed…Speed has information that he will not share. Even if it means Madison's life…I told him not to come back into the crime lab."

Surprised at the information, Calleigh shook her head and looked down. So much had been riding on both investigations, and yet now it seemed as if things had once again come to a standstill. Looking back up at him, she then patted the bed next to her for him to sit and join her, "Come here, Horatio."

Hesitant to move, Horatio conceded and came to her side, sitting gently. Once he was settled, he pulled himself closer to her and gingerly wrapped his arm around her. Instantly, he felt a release of the tension and anger and laid his head back, his voice coming softly, "I just want to find Madison."

"And you will," Calleigh said as she wrapped one arm around his mid-section. Letting him relax more, she then asked, "If you want, I can take a look at what y'all have found since I been out. Maybe a fresh set of eyes will help, Horatio."

"You shouldn't stress yourself, Cal." He turned to look at her and smiled as he began to stroke her shoulder lightly, "I just want you to get better, sweetheart. Just knowing that will help me a lot."

Looking into his tired blue eyes, Calleigh reached up, her fingers trailing his jaw and whispered, "I'm getting there." Leaning to him, she gave him a kiss and then settled back again. Closing her eyes as her head rested against him, she breathed out, "You know Tim was just doing his job, Horatio...same as you would."

At the mention of his name, Horatio tensed and allowed a tuft of air to escape. Since the morning, he tried to push Tim's refusal to divulge pertinent information away, but he found that the more he thought about it, the angrier he became. True, he was doing his job, but for Horatio, that meant trusting him to do his job as well.

"That maybe true, Calleigh, but the information he has is detrimental to the investigation. Something that important, I wouldn't sit on because of protocol."

"Maybe he'll realize that and come around then. Tim's smart...and he's loyal, you can't say that about a lot of people now a days." Opening her eyes and looking up at him, she whispered, "Maybe once he thinks about it he'll divulge what he knows."

"I'm not so sure about that, Calleigh. He was pretty adamant when he threw his lab coat back in my face, that he was sticking to his guns."

"Let him cool off, Horatio. Tim's surprised us before. But, for now, I want you to try to relax a little. All this stress isn't good for you," she said as she cuddled closer to him. "Have you ate anything today?"

Horatio snickered and asked, "Define, ate? I had a bag of chips out of the vending machine, but other than that, not really. I've been too busy trying to put this case together." Silence came swiftly and he looked down at her, arching a brow, "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Smirking, she sat up and looked back at him, "Only if I'm not cause I couldn't eat what they sent in here. I was kinda thinking about placing a delivery order. Care to join me if I do?"

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, his smile coming easier. He could see that she was trying, and it made him feel better to see her smiling somewhat, "Whatever you want, sweetheart."

Thinking of what was close and that also delivered, Calleigh then moved slowly and reached for the phone book. Opening it, she glanced to him, "Does Tapenyacki's sound good to you?"

"Sounds excellent. What would you like, I'll order it," Horatio said as he took the phone book out of her hands. He could see the strain the movement had on her and he gave her a smile, "You just relax and allow me to treat you like a queen."

Blushing some, Calleigh pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and then looked at him. Giving him a shy smile, she shrugged, "I'll take the number seven...without the wasabi."

"Number seven it is. What would you like to drink?"

"Sweet tea...there is about the only one that is close to what I fix," she said as she moved and hung her feet off the side of the bed. Slowly standing and hanging onto the side table, she let her body adjust and said, "I'll be right back."

Taken by her movement, Horatio stood to offer his help and asked worriedly, "Calleigh…are you okay? Do you need something?"

Taking his offered hand, she smiled some, "Just got to use the bathroom...that's all. They want me up and moving around more...so when I have to go...I have to go myself."

"Are you sure you're okay to do this?" Horatio gauged her progression and began to walk with her only to have her wave him off. Smiling faintly, he arched a brow, "It seems you have it. I'll go ahead and order the food."

"Okay." Walking slowly to the bathroom door, she opened it and went inside, closing it behind her. Using the bathroom, she flushed and then came back out and went to the sink. Keeping from looking up into the mirror at her face, she watched as she washed her hands and then grabbed the towel, drying her hands. Finishing, she placed it back and turned, only then lifting her head back, "So how long before it get's here?"

Having watched her every move, Horatio saw how she refused to look at herself in the mirror and approached slowly. Placing his hands on her to help her settle, he whispered, "Calleigh, have you seen your face?"

Sitting down slowly on the side of the bed, she shook her head, "Once...and that was enough for me." Getting back into the bed, she got as comfortable as she could but kept her eyes down, "I didn't like what I saw looking back at me."

Continuing to be helpful, Horatio kept himself close to support her. The scar on her face was still marked with angry red stitching, but he could see where it was starting to heal. Reaching for her, he spoke softly and winced as she recoiled away from him, "Calleigh, it's going to take time. That scar isn't going to be as bad as you think."

"I'll have to have plastic surgery, Horatio...if I want my face to look normal again. I've already had the doctor's in here talking to me about it all. They said it will be noticeable for years," she replied with a slight edge to her voice. "I'll never look the same again."

Attempting again to caress her face, he was met with resistance again, "That doesn't matter to me, Calleigh . I'm drawn to who you are, not what you look like."

Turning her face from him, she took in a shaky breath before speaking again, "It matters to me though, Horatio."

"Calleigh," he stared as he kept his eyes on her, "Sweetheart, if you want to get the plastic surgery, then get it. But your appearance does not have anything in what's inside of here." He sighed heavily, "I know its going to take time, but you'll see."

Keeping her eyes down and her hands in her lap, Calleigh listened to what he was saying. Deep down, she knew she could change the appearance of her face, but the scare would always be apart of her, even if it wasn't seen. Taking in a deep breath, she released it slowly before finally looking up at him, "I can't have this reminder, Horatio."

"Well, you can change that, Calleigh. As soon as you're ready, you can get surgery to wipe that away from you." Taking her hand, he squeezed it, "No matter what, I'm here to support you."

Leaning over to him, she placed her arms around his neck and shoulders, hugging him and whispered, "I'm gonna need you big time when I do."

"That's what I'm here for, Calleigh." He held her close and felt her body shudder and heard the quiet sounds of her weeping, closing his eyes tightly to suppressing his own emotion. Rubbing her back gently, he whispered, "You're going to make it, Calleigh. If I have to hold your hand through it all, you're going to make it."

Laying her head onto his shoulder, she closed her eyes as she hung onto him, his warmth and strength seeming to sooth her. Releasing a shaky breath as her body trembled once more, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you," he answered back gently. He continued to hold her and felt as she began to pull away. He reached to wipe her tears away, wincing at the instant reflex of her recoil. Horatio knew it was going to take time for her to completely grasp and cope, and he was determined to be there for her.

Giving her a smile, he chuckled, "Dinner will be coming soon, I hope you still have your appetite."

Nodding as she gently wiped at her eyes, she then laid back once again, "I'm still hungry."

"Good." Taking his place at her side, he settled around her gently, his thoughts now treading on the immediate future. The question formed on his lips and he furrowed his brow, hoping she wouldn't take this the wrong way, "Calleigh, how are you going to maneuver around your home. The last time I checked, it had been practically destroyed. Where are you going to stay?"

Wrapping her arms around him again, her eyes watched the TV screen, but his words was all she could hear, "I'm going home, Horatio. I'll need to clean it...why not do it while I'm on medical leave anyways. Besides, it'll be something for me to do."

"Would you like any help with that?" Horatio asked with a wide smile. He looked down at her as she met his gaze and shook his head, "It's a job that's too big for two people, let alone one, Calleigh."

Since her attack, Horatio had hardly spoke of her place and the destruction inside it. In some ways she was thankful for that, but the need to know still ate at her. Looking up at him, she sighed, "It's that bad?"

Having gone by her place sometime after her attack, Horatio had seen for himself the destruction that had been wrought. Glancing away from her, he blinked and then looked back down to her, "It's…destroyed, Calleigh. Everything is damaged, pictures, your television, the walls. Everything." He felt her tense in his arms and squeezed slightly, "It's not something that can't be fixed, Calleigh. It's going to take time."

Sighing heavily, Calleigh closed her eyes and whispered, "I'll have to get rid of everything, practically."

"But it can be replaced, Calleigh and you can rebuild your life over," Horatio reminded gently. He nudged her slightly and whispered, "Hey…this can be worked out, sweetheart. Don't lose faith."

Cuddling closer to him, Calleigh took in a deep breath and released it slowly, "Yeah...I'm not. I'm just not looking forward to going home now."

"I can be there, if you want me to, Calleigh. I do have an extra bedroom you can use until your place is together." Horatio felt a bit of hope that she would agree to staying with him and leaned to whisper in her ear, "It's not the worst idea in the world, sweetheart."

Weighing her options, she sighed heavily and looked back up at him, "I just don't want to intrude, Horatio."

"I don't believe that you could ever intrude, Calleigh. I'm offering, I would like for you to take me up on the offer."

Starring up into his eyes, Calleigh slowly nodded and then lowered her head as she wrapped her arm around him more, "Thank you, Horatio."

"No worries," he said as he kissed the top of her head gently. Just as he lifted his eyes to the television, he heard the knocking and smiled, "Dinner's here. Excuse me…"

Letting go of him, Calleigh pulled the sheet up around her waist as he went to the door, pulling his wallet out. Looking towards the TV, she smiled lightly before looking back over to him and catching his eyes as he closed the door back and came back over, his hands filled with two drinks and a bag of food. "I think I could eat a horse right now."

"Good, because I bought plenty of food. You didn't think that I'd eat all of this by myself, did you?" Setting the food down on the tray, he looked to her to see her grimace slightly, "Are you feeling okay, Calleigh?"

Nodding some, she moved her hand to her side, "Yeah...just a muscle cramp...that's all. They said I'd have them from time to time."

Moving closer to her, Horatio placed his hand on her side and massaged it gently, "Maybe you should relax more after you eat? I don't see any sense in over doing it." Staring into her eyes, he gave her a faint smile, "Would it help if I relaxed with you?"

"You wouldn't mind? I mean, I can tell you're tired and all," Calleigh said softly as she gazed at him. "Plus I know I'm not the best of company right now."

"You are the best of company," he answered back quietly. Letting her go, Horatio continued his preparation and then set the food in front of her. "I'll clean up after we eat and then we'll relax together."

Smiling what little she could, Calleigh sat up more, getting comfortable and then taking in a deep breath, smelling the food. Releasing a pleasurable sigh, she reached for the fork, "Real food."

"I agree. It seems like ages since I've had a good meal." Lapsing into a bout of silence as they ate, Horatio could feel the tension flow out of him completely, enjoying the solitary moment with Calleigh. It seemed as if every trouble, every doubt seceded away and he found himself smiling as he ate.

* * *

Hearing her come in, Tim got up from the couch and approached, shaking off the contemplative mood he'd been in all day. After leaving the lab, he'd rode down the interstate, almost halfway to the Keys, thinking about the case and the risks involved. Two lives hung in the balance but he had to follow protocol. By the time he'd reached the point of turning around, he was still undecided about which way to go with this. Since Lynn hadn't made it home by the time he arrived, he took that time to think more, finally arriving at his course of action.

Meeting her at the door, he took her bag from her and pulled her into his arms, embracing her tightly, "How did your day go?"

Hugging him, Lynn's body melded into his and she closed her eyes, happy to finally be home. "It was long...too long. Every time I finished with one thing another was brought in for me to look at and figure out."

Hearing the weariness in her voice, he rubbed her back gently, "That sounds like a long day." Pulling away from her slowly, he smiled, "But I have the greatest remedy for that."

Smiling as she looked up at him, she raised her brow, "And just what might that be, sweetness?"

"A nice hot bath and a massage." Tim smiled as he saw her eyes light up and then leaned in to whisper into her ear, "And I'll cook."

Smiling more, Lynn moved her arms from his waist and slipped them up and around his neck, "Umm, all that sounds wonderful...especially the part about you cooking."

"I figured as much," Tim replied with a knowing smirk. If anything he knew the easiest way to his wife's heart was through his cooking; after a cooked meal, she was putty in his hands. The burden of the day was heavy upon her and more than anything did he want her to be able to relax after a hard day. Placing a gentle kiss to her temple, he whispered, "I was thinking baked fish with a light salad and then time alone with me. Sounds inviting, right?"

"Sounds wonderful actually," she whispered as she relished his closeness. Moving her head and looking up into his eyes, she sighed, "Maybe even a hot bath together."

Tracing his fingertips along her shoulder and then down to her exposed arm, Tim followed his movements with his eyes before lifting them to gaze at her. He could see the concern laced within them and shook his head, bending to kiss her, "Anything to make you happy, Lynn. How about…you gather your things and I'll start the fish. Then I'll go up and start the bath. We're going to slow it down and take time for each other tonight."

Holding onto his hand, she tilted her head slightly, "How long will the fish take? I can wait to bathe until after dinner, ya know. Maybe even sit in the kitchen and...supervise."

Considering her offer, Tim nodded and smiled, "You have a point. Besides, I have something I want to talk to you about." Letting her go, he turned and led her into the kitchen and parted ways with her to wash his hands, beginning the process of cooking. He could feel her eyes on him and he sighed, glancing up to her before dipping to retrieve the roasting pan, "Don't worry, it's nothing big, Lynn."

Going over to the refrigerator and pulling out a half filled bottle of wine from the night before, Lynn then moved to the cabinet and pulled out two glasses, "Then what is it, sweetie?"

Continuing with his work, Tim glanced at her briefly, still catching the concern in her eyes. Exhaling, he shook his head, "I'm considering telling Horatio everything that I know about Greenburg and his affiliations."

Pouring there glasses, she set the bottle down and then took his glass over to him, setting it onto the counter, out of his way while he worked. Leaning against the counter and looking at her glass, she then lifted her eyes to him, "I see. But your still at odds with telling him though...if your just considering it?"

"There's a lot to consider, Lynn. Not only am I dealing with lives here, there's a multi-year investigation on the line. If I lose this, all of this work, this sacrifice is for nothing." Pausing in his work, Tim sighed and looked to her, placing his tools down. Turning to her completely, he frowned and then reached out to her, taking her hand, "I think about Madison Barnum everyday, and I ask myself, what would I do if that were my child? Would I risk the sacrifice?"

Setting her glass aside with his, she nodded slightly, "I understand where you're coming from on both accounts, Tim. Sometimes though...you have to follow your heart, and your gut instincts. Bend the rules, just don't break them. If you tell Horatio you know he'll not tell a soul and maybe...just maybe with both of you working together you'll find her and bring her home to her mother."

Listening to her, Tim nodded, the conflict becoming less and less of an issue. He exhaled heavily and then smiled lightly, "Leave it to you to put it in perspective."

Reaching for her glass once again, Lynn smirked and took a drink, swallowing the red liquid before sighing, "I know...that's why you love me so much."

"You're right, it is why I love you so very much." Tim stepped to her and took the glass from her just as she was about to place it to her lips. Smirking, he reached for her face, "But there are far more things that I love you for too."

Licking her lips seductively, Lynn cocked a brow as she looked up at him and smirked, "Really? And what are those other things?"

"Well, I'd like to show you," he responded as he bent lower. Skimming his lips across hers, he grinned and then propelled himself against her, planting her against the wall, "I think you remember this position, right?"

Feeling frisky herself, Lynn bite her lip and gave him a shy look, "Well, I might need a refresher...just so I remember right."

"A refresher, huh?" Covering her completely, Tim growled with desire, his arms caging her in. With dinner temporarily forgotten, he kissed her gently at first, then applied a slight pressure, his brow knit with the effort to contain his passion. Her lips were soft and inviting and when she turned the tide of the kiss by nibbling on his lip, he couldn't stop his hands from moving across her body and down to her slacks, fumbling with the button. He began to grow impatient with his inability to rid her of her pants and made a quick decision, pulling the band of her slacks and popping the button off.

When she parted from him in surprise and confusion, he explained with urgency, "I'll buy you a new pair."

Realizing he needed this, Lynn nodded before his lips crashed down on hers again, the kiss taking her breath away. Her hands pulled his shirt up, going to his belt and unbuckling it, then unbuttoning his jeans and pulling the zipper down for him. When he broke the kiss, she took in a gulp of much needed air and smiled as he pushed her pants and lace panties down, "Someone's frisky."

Hiking her up against the wall, Tim pushed her legs apart and laughed huskily, "You have no idea."

Smiling, Lynn wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted one leg, wrapping it around him. With her working out, her agility sometimes even amazed her. Looking into his eyes, she whispered, "No marking me where everyone can see this time."

Tim shook his head as he attacked her neck, pausing only to remark, "I can't make any promises, babe." He smiled as he pressed her against the wall even more, seeking out the warmth of her sex and sliding his finger against the slit, relishing the sound of her pleasure. "Hmm…now that's a sound I won't get tired of hearing."

Closing her eyes at his touch, Lynn shivered with need as the pad of his finger skimmed over her hardened clit. Biting her lip, she moaned loudly and gripped his shoulders, "Oh, God...Tim..."

Her body reacted to his touch and he ached to hear more, his arousal growing at the sound of her pleasure. With her holding on to him, he lifted the hem of her blouse and skimmed his hand over her covered breasts, hungry for the sensation of her skin under his touch.

"Lynn," he breathed heavily, "I need you so much."

"I need you...now..." she moaned as she opened her eyes and looked into his. Her breathed hitched as his finger caressed her clit and she bit out, "Tim...take me..."

The urgency hit him and he couldn't stop himself as he took her other leg up and wrapped it around him and then released his hardened member. Teasing her sex lightly, he groaned as he thrust forward, filling her completely. As she began to buck against him, he set his own pace, meeting her thrust in a frantic pace. He submerged himself within her, the aroma of her shampoo hitting him as he nuzzled her neck passionately. The passion bubbled over and he latched on to her neck, sucking at her skin roughly. The more she tried to counter him, the more he sucked, loving the tension that was pulsating through her body.

Digging her nails into his shoulder, Lynn moaned loudly, and then moved one hand up into his curly locks. Pulling slightly, she barely opened her eyes, breathing out his name, "T-Tim..." Flinching some as he suckled her neck harder, she used her inner muscles to grip his cock knowing it would drive him crazy with need.

"Lynn," he growled in half warning, half prodding as he set a punishing pace. Releasing her neck, he took her lips, pressing a hard kiss to them, his body reacting to her flexing of her inner muscles. Wild with ecstasy, Tim lifted her from the wall and cupped her ass, thrusting into her without measure. The pace of their lovemaking increased and he found himself wanting to stay there in the moment with her, despite the need for release.

Holding onto his shoulders, she leaned back slightly and began to buck her hips, her head lulling back and eyes closing as she did so. Crying out as he thrusted into her and hit her spot, her body grew hotter as he continued to pound into her. When her body began to tingle from the sexual energy, she began to move irradically and cried out to him, "Tim...gonna...cum..."

Reaching in between them, he found her clit and exploited it, circling rapidly. As she clenched her muscles, Tim could feel his own arousal peak and watched her as he thrust into her relentlessly, "Let go, Lynn."

As if on cue, Lynn's body began to shake as her orgasm began to spill forth. Crying out his name, her eyes closed tight and her inner muscles pulsated with each wave of pleasure. Gasping as he thrusted hard into her, her body once again released itself, riding on an orgasmic high that only he could give her.

Just as she fell headlong into her completion, Tim felt his release stream out of him, his member stiffening as his seed filled her womb. After spending himself, he slowed his strokes and placed her against the wall to allow her to relax, pressing his forehead against hers. Breathlessly, he whispered, "I…I love you, Lynn."

Gasping for air, her eyes remained closed as her body continued to tremble slightly. Hearing his soft words to her, she wrapped her arms around him more, "I...I love you too, Tim."

A smile over took him and he caressed her face lightly, his fingers skimming her sandy brown hair, a small chuckle erupting, "Are you okay?"

Nodding some, she smiled and opened her eyes to look at him, "I'm great now thanks to you." Giving him a soft kiss she then sighed contently, "We so have to do this more often."

Tim could feel his erection dwindling and released her slowly, still cradling her in his arms. When he was sure that she could stand on her own, he tucked himself in and nodded, "You're right. This has definitely made the night more…interesting." Resisting the urge to turn away from her, he nodded toward the pan, "I think the fish can wait, we both need to take a long, hot bath."

"I think I agree on that. A hot bath sound wonderful rights now." With her pants at her feet, she smirked as she kicked them towards the trash can, "Just remember you owe me new pants."

Watching as the material skittered across the kitchen floor, Tim snickered, "I'll buy you a new pair tomorrow, and you can come with." Placing a finger to her lips to stave the rebuttal, he snickered, "You have the day off, remember? After a morning of hot sex, we can go out and get you another pair of slacks." Leaning against the wall with one arm, he bent to her ear, "And then we can have a night of hot sex. I think the plan is fool proof."

Hating to burst his bubble, Lynn lowered her eyes and licked her lips, "And when are you planning on talking to Horatio?"

Tim felt his buoyant mood deflate and exhaled as he released her, casting his own sights down. The subject was still touchy at best, but he already knew what he was going to do. With his plans for the day now changing before his very eyes, he shook his head, "I'll give him a call tomorrow morning."

Reaching up and lifting his chin so she could look in his eyes she gave him a small smile, "Thank you. But...for now, let's go get in the bath and relax...we can have a night of hot sex still."

"I'd like that," he responded as he turned, going to the sink. Washing his hands, he then moved to put up the fish and then reached for her hand, gesturing to the doorway, "Let's get this night started then, shall we?"

Smiling, Lynn reached for his drink, handing it to him and then got hers. Walking with him out the kitchen, they turned out the lights and she chuckled, "You know, I think you and Horatio should fight more often. It brings out the animal in you after you've settled down."

Tim glanced back at her quizzically and chuckled, seeing the angry love bite on her neck, "You would like that. And it's going to show. I think I may have went a bit over board with your neck."

Pursing her lips as they reached the bathroom, she went in first, turning on the light, "Just remember, sweetie...pay back is a bitch...and I'm just that bitch."

"Well, I'm ready for you, Mrs. Speedle." Stepping in, he cocked his eyebrow and licked his lips, "I'm always more than ready."

Placing her drink down, she turned back to him, taking his and setting it next to hers. Lifting her shirt, she tossed it aside and then reached behind her, unhooking her bra. Letting it fall to the floor, she moved closer to him, her hand running up his chest and purred, "Then let's get started, Mr. Speedle."

Tim smirked knowingly as she advanced on him more, loving the role she was slipping into. He allowed her to disrobe him and they kissed, even as he tried to make it to the tub. He was willing to be under her guiding hand for the night, steering him away from what awaited him tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Brushing her hair as she watched him slip on his suit coat, Calleigh smirked lightly as his hand tried to smooth out his slept in clothes. True to form, Horatio had promised to relax with her after they had eaten, and did, laying with her on the bed and holding her as they watched TV. As the minutes had ticked slowly by, both Calleigh and Horatio had fallen asleep in each others arms, the soft glow from the TV illuminating them.

Setting her brush aside, Calleigh turned and hung her legs off the bed as she smiled up at him, "I'll call you as soon as I know what time they are gonna let me out today."

Pressing his hands over the suit for the umpteenth time, Horatio smiled as he looked to her and nodded, approaching her slowly. The morning had been enjoyable, waking beside her and sharing a deplorable breakfast together as they conversed lightly about the coming events. Horatio was attempting to keep himself far away from the despair that he was sure to accost him as soon as he stepped in the door of the lab, especially with Tim refusing to divulge information that could help the investigation.

"I'll try and keep myself available today. Stick as close to the lab as I can," he responded in a quiet tone. Despite the serenity of being with Calleigh, he could feel the anticipation filling him. "I'm going to try to find anything additional with Madison's book bag."

"Okay. Well, my offer still stands...I can at least look at the photo's for you, Horatio. See if I can see anything," she said as she slowly stood up. Closing the distance between them slowly, Calleigh smiled as she reached him, "It never hurts to have a fresh set of eyes."

"I'll bring the case file home and we can go over them later." Encircling her waist tenderly, he smiled, "I hope you are still considering staying with me until your place can get fixed."

Looking up into his eyes, she nodded and smiled, "I am. Besides, I'm sure it'll beat a hotel by a long shot."

"I'll make it better than a hotel," he replied as he reached to cup her face. She recoiled slightly and he nodded, instead, drawing her close to him, the warmth radiating between them. She was going to need time to come to terms with her attack, and he was willing to wait it out with her and not force her .

Parting from her slowly, he gave her a faint smile and exhaled heavily, "The second you call, I'll be here, okay?"

"Okay." Taking his hand in hers, her eyes met his as she lifted his hand up her the left side of her face. Maintaining eyes contact she whispered, "Please be patient with me."

"I won't force you, Calleigh. Your healing will come from you, I'll just be there to support you," Horatio remarked as he gazed into her eyes. He caressed her cheek slowly with his thumb and leaned to give her a small kiss, closing his eyes, relieved that he could still hold her in his arms. "I'm just glad that you're okay and you're healing. However long the process is, I'm going to be here."

"Good, cause I'm gonna need you," she replied softly. Reaching up, she mimicked him, her hand going to his check, "I love you."

"I love you." Reluctant to leave her, he knew he had to get going. Placing his hand on her hip, he guided her back to the bed and sat her down gently ignoring the irritated gaze she was giving him, "Now, until you're released, I would love it if you'd take it easy. I know the doctors want you up and moving around, but just…take it easy, you know?"

Sighing heavily, she sat back some on the bed and then reached for her drink, "Okay...I will. Tell everyone hello for me when you get there, Horatio. I miss being at the lab."

"You'll be back before you know it, Calleigh." Taking one final glance around, he quirked his brow and asked, "So, you're okay for the moment? Do you need anything?"

Giving him a smile, Calleigh nodded and set her drink aside, "I'm good, Horatio. If I can think of anything else I'll give you a call."

Unable to help himself, Horatio bent to kiss her again and then started for the door, "I'll be waiting then. See you later, Calleigh. I love you."

"I love you. Be careful, Horatio," she called out to him as she watched him. Smiling as he reached the door and opened it, she raised a brow, "And Horatio...have faith. You'll find Madison...I just know it."

"I'll take that." A dutiful smile ran from his lips and he nodded, "Rest, sweetheart."

"I will." Watching as he left out the room, Calleigh took in a deep breath and sighed, releasing it slowly. Turning in her bed, she reached for the remote and spoke softly to herself, "Okay, girl...time to wait out our release."

Walking out into the sun drenched land of his city, Horatio could feel the coolness that accompanied the morning wilt under the now relentless sun that was fast rising out of the East. A slight breeze blew, just enough to ruffle the strands of his copper hair, but not enough to save from the impending brutal heat that would hold the city under is grip. He had been used to the heat with having lived there for a good portion of his life, but the uneasiness that he was beginning to succumb to made him more of a victim to the oppressive weight of the heat, his feet feeling as if they were trudging through thick mud, slowing his progress. He didn't know if it were just his imagination or if it was his subconscious trying to prolong the inevitable, but what was apparent was that he wasn't ready to face this day.

Locked in his own mind as he made way to his car, he didn't see him until he lifted his gaze to disengage the locks, the sight of the younger man inciting a dormant rage within him. Because he didn't want to eschew protocol, Tim wasn't forthcoming with information that could help Madison, and Horatio couldn't step past it.

Inhaling sharply, he released the breath and stopped a few feet from his car, and shook his head, the sound of defeat coursing through his voice, "What do you want, Speed?"

Lifting himself from the car, Tim unfolded his arms and smirked widely, "Nice to see you too, H. How are you doing today?"

Unlocking the car with his key-less remote, Horatio then headed to the driver's side door and opened it, "I'm busy and don't have time for a chit chat with you."

"Even if it is chatter that you need to hear?" Tim arched his brow and rounded the corner, standing several feet from Horatio, his brow raising even more at the sudden stillness in Horatio's posture. Watching him make eye contact, he grinned and nodded, "I think what I have to say to you is of the upmost importance, H. You might want to take time to listen."

Looking at the younger man, Horatio then looked around and back to him, "Then start talking, Speed. I have a case to get back to."

"It's about the case, Horatio. Greenburg's got a problem that he doesn't know about. The FBI has an undercover agent embedded with him for some time now. I know her name but she's inaccessible and is in very deep with him. If she's found out, her life is over and the investigation is shot." Watching Horatio's expression change, he emphasized, "You have to understand where I'm at with this, Horatio. I'm more concerned for her life than the investigation, but I won't lie and say that the investigation isn't important as well. If we can get Greenburg off of the streets, they will be a lot safer."

Taking in the information, Horatio rested his forearms over the top of the door and let the words sink in. Rolling things over in his mind, Horatio raised his brow and looked back to Tim, "Do we know if he has Madison? Or can you talk to her and find out?"

"The last correspondence has been some time ago, and she's not wearing a wire. She gets information out through letters that she writes. There's no way of telling if Madison's there or not…not yet."

"What do you mean not yet? And why hasn't she been in touch with you guys?" Getting frustrated, Horatio ran a hand through his hair and asked, "How often is she supposed to be checking in, Speed?"

"When she can," Tim answered as he lifted his hands. Staving the questions, his brow furrowed, "Wait, Horatio. One at a time." Shifting his weight he saw the unraveling of Horatio's control and approached, speaking calmly, "She's checking in when she can, her situation is not the best, she's employed by the most nefarious gangster there is, if he even suspects her of anything, we'll never hear from her again. And there's the issue of Madison. If she's there, Margarita's keeping an eye on her, but doing so inconspicuously. It's most likely that she's seen the things they've possibly done to Madison, or she's cleaning up their mess. Either way, it's a very delicate situation."

Remembering the maid had the same name, Horatio put the two together and sighed, "We need to talk to her, Speed and find out if Madison is there...and if she is find a way for us to get her out without either one getting hurt."

"Didn't you just hear me say how deep she's in, H? Without tipping her hand, there's no way we can tell if Madison's there or not. We'd be putting both in jeopardy." Tim exhaled heavily and then looked to him in earnest, "I have been thinking however. If there was some way in which I could get a second to slip in and out…"

Raising a brow, Horatio looked over his glasses at him, "Well, I'm sure she has to go grocery shopping, Speed."

"That is exactly what I'm thinking, H. We'll have to watch her movements and see when she can best be exploited away from the house. I've seen her go out with Lyons on…romantic terms. It's a rare occasion that they let her out of the home without someone with her. Marcus is paranoid to a fault." Tim cut his eyes to Horatio and asked, "Do you have a way to put a tail on Margarita?"

Thinking for a minute, a small smile formed on Horatio's lips and he tilted his head, "I have just the person in mind...and she won't look suspicious if she was to approach her in a grocery store."

Interested, Tim leaned forward, "Who do you have in mind, H?"

"Yelina. She's done some PI work for me a few times since been back from Rio. She'll keep quiet and get what we need," Horatio said as he glanced around the area again.

With his interests further piqued, he nodded, the idea beginning to stick with him, "I like it. She could slip in and out and then we can plan a move. How quickly can you get her in?"

"I'll just have to call and meet up with her away from the lab. I don't want to risk having her come there if Greenburg is watching us," Horatio said as he pulled out his cell phone. "I can probably get with her this morning."

"Good, the sooner we can get all of this planned out, the better. I'd rather not have to attend anyone's funeral, that includes you, H." Starting to turn to walk away, he added, "Give me a call with the particulars, okay?"

"I will." Looking down, Horatio raised his brow before looking back at the other man, "Speed...thank you."

"No problem, H. It's time that Greenburg's reign of terror ends." With that, he walked away, heading toward the bright yellow Ducati with the knowledge that he had done the right thing.

Watching as Tim left, Horatio dialed her number and waited for her to answer. The sound of her accented voice suffused relief through his body, the anticipation of hope, great. "Yelina?"

Moving around her kitchen and cleaning up from breakfast, Yelina looked over at the phone as it began to ring. Wiping her hand off on a dish towel, she went over it it and smiled when she saw his name on the caller ID. Picking up, her voice was soft and content, "Horatio...what a surprise to hear from you."

"It's nice to hear from you as well. How are you doing, Yelina?" Horatio asked as he leaned against the car, feeling the easiness come back to him. He smiled lightly and chuckled, "It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"It has," she said as she sat down at her kitchen table and reached for her cup of coffee. "I saw the news and what happened to your team. I'm sorry, Horatio. If there is anything I can do..."

"Actually, there is something you can do for me, Yelina." Glancing around, he turned more to his car and bent his head, "I need a favor of you, Yelina. I need a surveillance job done."

Raising a brow, Yelina looked to make sure Ray Jr. wasn't close by and lowered her voice, "Okay, Horatio. Do you want to meet so I can get the particulars?"

"Yes, we can meet at Henderson Park, what time is good for you?"

Getting up, she headed over to the sink with her cup, "I can be there in about twenty minutes. It that okay for you?"

"That's fine. I'll see you there, Yelina." Horatio said as he opened his car door. It would taking him no time to get to Henderson Park and the less time wasted, the better. "Be careful, Yelina."

Smiling at his concerned tone, Yelina turned to head out the kitchen to get ready, "You do the same, Horatio. See you seen."

Hanging up the phone, Horatio slipped into his car and started off, the determination eating at the anticipation. He was sure that Yelina would agree to do this, having done far more dangerous work in the past. He gripped the steering wheel as he wove in and out of traffic, his intent now more focused than ever.

* * *

Arriving at the park in just under twenty minutes, Horatio got out and surveyed the land before walking toward the benches. Taking a seat, he waited for her to arrive, relaxing in the serenity of the calmness of the park.

Changing clothes, Yelina then left out, heading to the park her and arriving some time later. Parking, she got out, locking her doors and and then heading over to where Horatio was sitting. Smiling as he stood up, she raised a brow and spoke softly, "Hello, Horatio."

Taking in her appearance, Horatio approached and smiled more, marveling at how well she looked. Even though his brother was gone, she looked as if she were finally enjoying life. Bowing his head, his brow rose, "Yelina. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good. You on the other hand...you looked pretty stressed out, Horatio. What all is going on?" she asked as they both moved to sit down on the bench.

Turning to face her more, Horatio slipped off his glasses and held them by the stems, staring at them in order to gain a footing in the conversation. He didn't know if he had enough strength to recall every event that had happened, but he needed to, to make her understand.

A deep breath issued from his lips and he finally lifted his gaze to hers, seeing the concern etched in her sparkling eyes. At one point, there had been an attraction between them, but now there was just the feeling of friendship. "So much has happened. My team…my team has been decimated, Ryan…" Pausing slightly, he took a moment to gather himself and then chuckled lightly, "Sorry, I'm not at my best at the moment."

Reaching over to him, she placed a gentle hand on is forearm and tilted her head slightly as she looked at him, "I know about Ryan, Horatio. I saw it on the news. I'm sorry, I know he was a good CSI."

"Yes…he was." Shaking himself, he continued, "Walter was in an accident, and Jesse was in a house fire and Calleigh…Calleigh was brutally attacked and beaten within an inch of her life. She's just getting out of the hospital today."

Shaking her head, Yelina remained speechless for a moment before releasing a sighed, "Has any attempts been made on you, Horatio?"

"No, so far no attempt has been made on me, but I believe that Greenburg is going after all that I care for. Yelina…he's snatched Madison. She's been missing for days now. It's why I wanted to talk to you today. I need you to do some surveillance."

"Madison? Are you sure, Horatio?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Positive, Suzie said she never came home from school one day. Nothing is going on between them, as a matter of fact, they were supposed to be celebrating. " Rubbing his eyes roughly, he exhaled wearily, "She's been missing for days, and…the only one I can think of who would do this is Marcus Greenburg."

Nodding some, Yelina's brow crinkled and she looked down at her hands, "What do you need me to do, Horatio? Follow this Greenburg character?"

"No, actually, I need you to follow his housekeeper." Her confusion was palpable and he further explained, "She's an embedded agent, Yelina. She has no contact with the agency or anyone in it, she's winging it alone." He looked to her and smiled faintly, "I believe that she knows that Madison is there. I want to know for sure. Our best bet is to talk to Margarita away from the home."

Listening to the information he was giving her so far, Yelina nodded and looked at him, "Okay. How do you want me to go about talking to her? You know if she's undercover she more then likely won't say a word to me."

"You're right, you'd be dead in the water," Tim said as he moved toward them. He smirked at the expression that Horatio held, and came to rest in front of the both of them, nodding to Yelina, "Yelina. It's been a while now."

Smiling up at Tim, Yelina extended her hand out to him, "Yes it has, Speed. It's good to see you again."

"Likewise," Tim answered as he took her hand. Focusing on Horatio more, he snickered, "I think I need to explain why I followed you. Margarita will not talk without knowing that the coast is clear. She was given a code, it's only known by agents closer to the investigation. Give her that code and she'll give you everything that you would need."

"Okay. Do you have a picture of her so I know what she looks like also?" Yelina asked as she looked between the two men.

Tim reached behind him and produced a picture, "It's her identification badge. She's probably looking the part." Handing the picture to Yelina he nodded, "The code word is shadow-cloud. She's going to want to know how you know it, just tell her that Speed told you."

Looking at the photo, Yelina nodded and then looked back up at him, "Alright. Anything else I'm gonna need to know? Like does she have bodyguards with her when she goes out...or if she's followed?"

"That, I don't know. I do know she's involved with Greenburg's assistance, Derrick Lyons. He doesn't usually accompany her on trips to the grocery store or on menial outings." Tim looked to Horatio before turning back to her, "I'm assuming you can give this as much attention as possible?"

"I can." Placing the picture in her bag for confirmation, Yelina then stood up and looked to Horatio, "I'll call you as soon as I know anything, Horatio."

"I would appreciate that, Yelina. You don't know how much this means to me." The anxious feeling seemed to subside slightly as he took in her smile, his own surfacing, "I don't need to express how much you need to be safe, Yelina. If it's too heavy, leave. We'll get the information some other way."

Placing her purse under her arm, Yelina smirked and raised a brow, "I'll be careful, Horatio. But...you take your own advice also. Be careful, okay?"

"I will," he responded as he nodded. Watching as she began to walk away, Horatio turned to Tim and sighed, "I can't thank you enough, Speed."

"Don't mention it, H. I'm willing to do anything within reason. I'm just ready to see this done, and Madison home where she belongs."

Nodding and then looking down at his glasses in his hands, Horatio raised a brow before tilting his head and lifting his eyes to Tim, "I can still use your help int he lab, Speed. That is...if you still want to."

"I'm there, H. Like I said, I want to end this. Too many innocent lives are being taken, and Greenburg needs to be stopped." Turning to walk away, he arched his brow as he glanced back, "Give my best to Calleigh, and would it be okay for me to report in tomorrow? I kinda had something important to do today."

Walking with him, Horatio slipped his glasses back on and then adjusted his badge and gun, "That's fine, Speed. I'm waiting on Calleigh to call me. They are releasing her from the hospital today and I'm her ride."

"How is she doing, by the way?" Their gait slowed as he came to his bike and then turned to him, "Do you think Greenburg was there that night when Calleigh was attacked?"

"It's hard to say. Possibly, but no one reported seeing him around. She was lucky someone called it in when they did, otherwise..." Taking in a deep breath, Horatio looked around and shook his head, "She's going to be fine. She's just got a lot to deal with right now. She hasn't wanted anyone besides me and Alexx seeing her because of the lacerations to her face."

Wincing at the sound of her wounds, Tim sighed, "I...Just give her my best, H. I hope she'll allow me to come see her soon."

"I'll talk to her, Speed...but I can't promise anything." Nodding to the bike, Horatio raised a brow, "Take it easy on that thing, Speed. I remember how you liked breaking traffic laws around Miami on it."

"You speak as if that's in the past," Tim chuckled as he shook his head. He eyed his bike and then retained his gaze on Horatio adding, "Lynn hates it, but she knows I can't live without it. Our compromise is that I don't ride it often."

"That's good then." Holding his hand out to Tim, Horatio nodded, "Thanks again, Speed. This all really means a lot to me."

Grasping Horatio's hand, Tim smiled, "You'd do the same for me. If you need anything before tomorrow, call me, okay?"

"Will do." Letting go of his hand, Horatio watched as Tim mounted the bike and then stood back as he started the machine. Waving to him, Horatio then turned to head to his hummer, his mind now set on getting to the lab and seeing if any new information had come in for them.

* * *

The silence that accompanied them from the hospital had become unnerving, his furtive glances catching Calleigh in a thoughtful demeanor. He couldn't even begin to fathom what she was thinking of, her gaze steady on the passing landscape, her eyes barely moving. It was as if she were in a deep trance without anything to get her out of it. There was an apprehension on Horatio's part; the uncertainty of her thoughts, the swift changes in her mood were all prevalent on his mind.

Deciding to let those doubts go, he reached over to take her hand, feeling the hesitancy in her touch, "Calleigh…are you okay?"

Since that morning when the doctors had given the go ahead for her release, Calleigh's thought's went to how she was going to have to cope with having to face the public. For the most part, her injuries had greatly improved, the only one's they were still concerned about being the deep laceration across her face and one on her right arm. Even with the doctors telling her they would heal, she knew the scares would always be there as a reminder of what had happened.

The feel of his hand on hers caused her to pull back slightly, but then relaxed as he spoke softly to her. Breaking her gaze, she turned her head to look at him and nodded slightly, "I'm sorry, Horatio. I...I guess I was in my own little world there."

"It's alright, I'm just…concerned. It's important to keep a positive outlook about things, Calleigh." Squeezing her hand, he smiled widely, "Things will get better."

Nodding and forcing a small smile, Calleigh looked back forward, her eyes darting around some, "How were things at the lab this morning?"

Noticing her change of subject, he sighed and retained his gaze on the road, "We've got nothing else to go on, but one thing, but…I can't discuss it at the moment."

Knowing not to ask or push the topic with him, she nodded and continued to look out, "Horatio...I uh...I appreciate all you're doing for me."

"You know that I'm here for whatever you need, Calleigh. If you need to scream, yell…anything. Don't hesitate, okay?" Giving her hand one more squeeze he turned the car and came upon his street, the anticipation starting to seep in deeply. She was already skittish about taking him up on the offer, he just wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

Watching the houses pass by them, Calleigh took in a deep breath before looking back over at him, her hesitancy growing more and excuse's arising, "You know, maybe I should just stay at my place. I don't have anything here..."

"I can get something for you, if you would like Calleigh." Her demeanor deflated even more and he let her hand go, "You're probably not going to be comfortable here. I'll take you home." The silence cloaked them as he turned the car around and maintained his gaze on the road, not wanting to upset her further.

Not a word was said between them for the remainder of the ride to her place. Arriving there, she saw the police tape on her front door and took in a deep breath. Biting the inside of her bottom lip, she stared at her place as he pulled to a stop and shut off the engine. Her thought's seemed to race through her head, and she felt as her hands began to tremble slightly. Licking her lips, she breathed out softly, "Thank you, Horatio."

"At least let me help you in, Calleigh," Horatio pleaded as he moved to open the door. He got out and went to her side and opened the door and held out his hand, "Take it easy now, Calleigh."

Taking his hand, she slowly got out and took in a deep breath of the fresh air. Letting him close the door for her and get her small bag of things he'd bought for her while in the hospital, she then retook his hand as he began to walk her towards the front door. "At least let me fix you lunch, Horatio."

Smirking lightly, Horatio arched his brow as he held on to her tightly, "I thought the idea was to rest when you got home? How about a compromise- I fix lunch and you rest and relax. How does that sound?"

Thinking for a minute, Calleigh looked up at him and sighed, "We might be better with ordering out. It's been awhile since I've been here...I can't subject you to the food in the fridge now."

"Well, I'll call it in then. " Pausing at the door, he looked to her and asked gently, "Calleigh, are you sure you want to do this?"

Nodding, Calleigh looked up at him again, her voice soft, "Yeah. I need to, Horatio. I need to get my life back in order." Pulling her keys out, her hand shook slightly as she slipped the key into the lock. When his hand gently covered hers, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding and whispered, "Thank you."

Horatio caressed her hand as he helped to turn the key, pushing the door open slightly. Before he moved with her, he held her hand tightly, speaking lowly, "Brace yourself, Calleigh."

Swallowing, she waited a moment before nodding for him to open the door more. When he did, she stepped inside, Horatio staying right there with her and her eyes took in the destruction in her living room. Standing there looking around, Calleigh was speechless. Her couch was turned over and torn open revealing the stuffing material along the length of the back of the couch, the cushions had been ripped open and strewn about, her TV lay busted on the floor, pictures of her family were no longer on the walls but laying in broken glass frames, black spray paint with the word "Bitch" was written on every wall.

Taking in a shaky breath, her chin trembled as tears rimmed her eyes, her life and sanctuary now in ruins. A tear slid out and down her cheek and she shook her head, "I...I didn't think it would be this bad."

Gathering her closer to him, he exhaled heavily and then moved slowly, feeling her hitch against her emotion. She walked tentatively and her grip increased as well as the elevation of her breathing. The anxiety level was high and he just couldn't allow it. Taking in the destruction all over again, he whispered softly, "Calleigh…I don't think you need to be here."

Her eyes searched for something, anything that hadn't been destroyed by the intruders. Then her thought's went to her spare room and the gun vault she had in the closet, "Horatio...my guns..."

Noticing her line of sight, he held her closer, "It's intact, Calleigh. No one's been in it." Attempting to coax her away from the all consuming destruction, he held her tighter, his voice filled with concern, "Calleigh, I think it would be best if you…if you took me up on my offer. You don't need to be here."

Shaking her head, Calleigh began to head towards her bedroom, Horatio staying right at her side, "I...I need my things..."

"Let me at least get them, Calleigh. Tell me what you want me to get and I'll get it." He knew what would be awaiting her behind the door of her room and didn't want her to become more upset than she was now. The destruction was bad in her living room, but far worse in her room and he knew by her reaction that she couldn't handle it.

Stopping she finally looked up at him and nodded before lowering her eyes, "I...I need undergarments...a-and clothes...and shoes." Looking back around, she shook her head, "I guess I can buy the rest."

"Whatever you need, Calleigh, I'll get it, okay?" Horatio let her hand go and reached to caress her face, but stopped himself, "I'll be right back, okay?"

Nodding silently, she let him go and watched as he headed towards her room. Turning, she looked back at her living room and carefully walked over and knelt down next to a broken picture frame. Reaching carefully, she turned it so the glass fell out onto the carpet and then shook off the remaining pieces. Lifting the picture up, she looked at it, remembering the day it had been taken. Holding onto it, she reached for another, again shaking the broken glass shards off and smiled faintly at the picture of her and her father. It had been the last one taken of them together before he had left and moved back to Louisiana.

Horatio perused her clothing and chose what he could out of the shards that remained. The extreme destruction of her home ate at Horatio's resolve and the more he had to pick through, the angrier he got. Tamping down on his fury, he moved toward her dresser and pulled it open, relieved to see that most of her things here were intact. The relief turned to anxiety and then apprehensive as he took in the straps and lacy offerings that were neatly folded, his eyebrow arching lightly.

"Well, this is interesting," Horatio said aloud as he pulled a sufficiently barely there piece of underwear, the instant image of her in them causing his pulse to race. Licking his lips decisively, he held on to the underwear, allowing the silk fabric to further his daydream. The sound of approaching steps brought him out of the fugue state and he stuffed the piece back down and grabbed a handful, placing it in the bag quickly. Turning just as quickly, his brow furrowed as he met her eyes, questioning, "Is there something wrong, Calleigh?"

Looking around at the destruction in her room, her eyes teared up more and a small sob broke loose as she turned and walked out and headed back towards the living room.

Placing the bag down, Horatio started after her, catching her as she came to the living room. Reaching for her, he pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes to stave the emotion that was threatening to bubble over. He could feel her tremors and clutched her tighter, willing to pull this pain away from her.

"Calleigh, you'll rebuild. You're life's not over. I'll help you if you want me to."

Letting her emotions finally go, Calleigh began to cry more as she held onto him. Burying her face into the crook of his neck, everything seemed to be spiraling out of control for her, "E-Everything is ruined...photo's...things from my childhood...everything..."

Unable to soothe her loss, he felt at a loss, just only able to hold her tighter. Moments passed and he released her slowly, tilting her chin to gaze into her eyes. Speaking softly, he reached to wipe her eyes, cognizant of her tendency to pull away. "I can't replace the lost memories, Calleigh, but we can rebuild them. You still have a lot of things that can be rebuilt. Don't lose hope."

Allowing his touch, Calleigh looked up into his blue eyes, seeing the same compassion that filled his voice. Nodding, she sniffled some and released a shaky breath, "I...I think I'll take you up on your offer now, Horatio. You're right...I can't stay here."

"Just let me get your bag and we can go," Horatio answered back gently. He was reticent to let her go, but he knew he had to. "Will you be okay for a moment while I go and get the bag?"

"Yeah," she said softly as she eased up her hold of him. Letting him leave her arms, she wrapped hers around her and sighed, "Just grab what you can...no use being picky now."

"I'll try and be quick about it." Horatio moved toward the back, giving her a glance back before going into her room to retrieve her bag, deciding to grab one more shirt, he then stuffed it in the bag and returned to her, "Is there anything you'd like for me to try and find that you want?"

Thinking as she looked around some, she then turned to him, "Uh...maybe my brush and tooth brush...and maybe my shampoo if they didn't destroy the bathroom."

Leaving her side again, he searched through the rubble of the bathroom and found her brush and then scored on the shampoo, but couldn't find her toothbrush. Not wanting to take too much time, he emerged out of the bathroom and approached, "I can get someone to come and help clean the destroyed items out and start rebuilding if you want me to, Calleigh."

"I'll uh...I'll need to be here for that. I want to make sure nothing is thrown out that can be saved," she said as she picked the two photo's back up and held onto them. Seeing the bag in his hand, she sighed, "Was there anything left?"

"I found your brush and shampoo, but not your toothbrush. I can stop by the store to get one of those." Bending to pick up the other bag, he nodded, "Are you ready to go?"

Looking around, Calleigh nodded and then lowered her eyes, "Yeah. Can...can you make sure my guns are moved to a safe place? If anyone was to get hold of them..."

Horatio pulled out his cell and asked, "You don't mind if Frank comes by, do you? I'll have him to transport it to my place. That way, you can go through it at your leisure. Maybe doing that will help you in some way."

Nodding, she looked back up at him, "You might want to have him bring a few units. I've got a small arsenal in there."

A small smirk made its way to his face and he snickered, "I'll advise him to do so." Offering his arm, Horatio nodded toward the door, "Ready?"

"Yeah." Keeping hold of her two pictures, she took his arm with her other hand and they walked to the door. Looking back one last time, Calleigh then turned back, walking out the door with Horatio letting her go first. Walking slowly towards his car, she looked around, seeing the few dents in the side of her car and shook her head before opening the door and getting in.

Horatio gazed at her almost forlornly as she buckled the seat belt with a shaky hand, the tears dropping from her eyes. He took her hand and squeezed it, "What's important, Calleigh, is that you're still here. I don't know what I would do without you."

Looking over at him, Calleigh spoke softly, "Let's not ever find out, okay?" Releasing a deep breath, she wiped at her tears with her free hand and back up at him, "I'm ready to go, Horatio."

Horatio started the car and pulled out silently, allowing her the moment to reconcile the damage that had been done both to her home and her psyche. Whatever it took, he would be there for her, no matter the cost.


	13. Chapter 13

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Watching as her mark pulled a buggy from the line of shopping cart, Yelina then moved her sights to the broad shouldered man that was with her. She'd been warned that the woman might have an escort with her, and now, she wondered how she'd be able to get past him with raising suspicion. Getting her purse and the shopping list she'd made up, she got out her car and proceeded towards the entrance of the store with one thing in mind, getting as much information as she could.

Grabbing a buggy for herself so she wouldn't look suspicious, Yelina pushed it through the doors and immediately began to look around the area, getting familiar with her surroundings inside. Spotting Margarita over in the produce section, a small smile formed as she headed over to the area. Making sure to add items to her list that she normally wouldn't buy or even look for, she approached slowly, and began to look at what the store had to offer. Seeing the man with her bending to place a heavy bag of potatoes onto the bottom of the buggy, Yelina decided to feel them out.

Finding an item on the list, she smirked and then approached them with a confused look, "Oh...excuse me...you wouldn't happen to know where the star fruits would be at would you?"

Margarita glanced to the woman confusingly, knowing that she wasn't a familiar face, yet seeing something in her green eyes. Holding her gaze for a moment, she then quickly averted her eyes so that her escort wouldn't suspect anything. Since the child had been in the house, Marcus had been insistent about keeping a tight lid on things, so the escort was his precaution. She usually made these trips alone, but now she was constantly followed.

Pointing over toward the fruits absently, she murmured, "Over there, next to the oranges."

Looking to where she pointed, Yelina smiled and began to push her buggy, "Thank you." Going overt to where they were, she picked a couple up, looking at them and got another idea. Getting a few, she went back over to the woman, trying to look confused, "I hate to bother you again...but, I'm making dinner tonight for my fiance and he loves these...you wouldn't happen to know how to prepare these would you?"

Exhaling lightly, she took the fruit up in her hands and then gave her a forced smile, "Do you know how to cut up a star fruit?"

Sighing heavily, Yelina shook her head, "No...I've never even tasted one. When he called last night I asked him what all he liked...and this was one of the things he said."

Looking to him more in earnest, she leaned closer to him and whispered, "How about I tell Tiffani what you were doing with that chica in the guest room? I don't think she'd be too happy." Gauging the way his expression dropped, she smirked, "Vamoose, chico."

Watching as the man left, Yelina looked down and then back up at her, "You didn't have to get rid of him on my account, miss."

"Don't worry about it," Margarita dismissed with a wave. She smiled and leaned in, placing a hand to shield her words, "I don't like to be micromanaged, I can handle shopping on my own." Tossing the fruit in her hand again, she arched a brow, glancing at the woman, "Okay, so the star fruit's kinda tricky. You have to first cut it at the top…"

Deciding now was gonna be her best time to be able to talk to the undercover agent, Yelina raised a brow and lowered her voice, "Shadow-cloud."

Her hand missed the fruit and it went tumbling, her stare fixed on the dark skinned woman. Her brow furrowed and she leaned in, "I don't know you. How did you find me?"

Bending down and picking up the fruit, Yelina stood back up and kept her voice low, "Speed sent me. He knew he wouldn't be able to get close to you, not even here."

Hearing his name, she leaned back and asked, "Did something go down? Are they going for a take down? They can't…not right now." Taking a furtive glance around, Margarita shook her head, "He's got a little girl…she could get hurt. Tell Speed I need more time."

Hearing there was a girl there, Yelina held up the fruit to make it look like she was asking about it, "The little girl, is her name, Madison? Red hair, blue eyes...freckles?"

Looking at the fruit, she nodded,gesturing to it after picking up on her cue, "She's in the basement, they don't let her out and…" Trying to strike the images of the little girl out of her mind, she sighed, "I've been trying to figure a way to get her out. Marcus Greenburg doesn't take to kindly to disloyalty."

"What about at night...when everyone is sleeping? Maybe you could get a window open?" Yelina said as she looked at the woman. "We need to get you both out safely."

Margarita's eyes widened as she continued to look around, "No, it won't work. The mansion is nearly impenetrable. You'd get yourself and your people killed. There's virtually nothing that can be done to get into that place if you're not welcomed."

"There has to be a way to get her out." Licking her lips, Yelina sighed, "Is there anything we can use to get us in legally?"

"No, not at the moment. Marcus is strict about what comes in his home and what goes out. Having the little girl there has made it worse." Margarita averted her eyes and furrowed her brow, "Although , there is something…His cousin, Percy is still hanging around. I heard that he was caught up in all that mess and was shot. Percy came back yesterday…If you can get sight of him, he can get you into the house."

"Okay...Percy. Is there anyway you can get him outside later this afternoon? That way we can have a surveillance team get confirmation so we can get a warrant," Yelina said as she pointed to the fruit and moved her finger across it like she was drawing a line. Seeing the man at the magazines, Yelina smiled and nodded, "He's staying satisfied, don't worry."

Margarita smiled and nodded, "Marcus rarely lets him out. He's pissed that he's come back because of what happened. He's pretty much under lock and key. If he comes out, he's probably in a body bag. I think the best way to go about this is covert. I can get her from the basement when Marcus goes to sleep- just have your men be where they're supposed to be." Glancing toward Daz, she caught his eye and put up a finger, smiling, "There's a door on the west side of the mansion, no one guards it at night. I guess they figure that Marcus' reputation is enough."

Taking in the information, Yelina laughed lightly and glanced at Daz, wanting to give him the impression she was asking about him. Raising a brow, Yelina whispered, "Can you get her out tonight?"

"I think I can. It's a gamble, I have no way of telling you if I can or not. If you're not there, I'm letting her go anyway. I can't get caught where I'm not supposed to be," Margarita explained as she grinned. "We're going to have to take our chances." Noticing Daz moving toward them, she placed a hand on her arm and whispered, "I won't be going. Just make sure your guys are there." Giggling, she looked up to see him standing there and sighed, "Well, Daz, I guess we can get going. Good luck on your dinner, miss."

"Thank you for the tips on preparing these," Yelina smiled as she checked the fruit in her hand again. Walking away, she grabbed a small bag, placing them into it and then into the buggy. Pushing it to another section, Yelina made sure Margarita was out of site with her body guard and then placed the fruit back before heading out the store. Reaching her car, she quickly got in and started it, then pulling out, she reached for her cell phone. Dialing his number, she prayed he wouldn't be too busy to answer.

Going over some files in his home office, Horatio heard the faint ringing and got up, searching for his jacket. Calleigh was resting in the guest room and he had chosen to start working on the case again in the hopes of finding something.

Reaching the jacket, he pulled the phone out and answered, "Hello?"

Pulling out onto the street, Yelina pressed on the gas peddle and checked her rear view to make sure she wasn't being followed, "Horatio, I need to see you. I've got some information you and Speed will be interested in hearing."

"I'll get up with Speed," Horatio said hearing the firm tone in her voice. He already knew that she had some good information, the question was what that information was. "Did you want to meet somewhere?"

Double checking her mirrors, Yelina was satisfied she wasn't being followed and licked her lips, "Think you two can be at Harborview Park in an hour?"

"An hour. I'll be there." Horatio glanced at the clock and then sighed, remembering Tim's request and amended, "We'll be there, Yelina."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Hanging up with him, Yelina tried to relax, reaching for the nob on the radio and turning the music up.

Hanging up with Yelina, Horatio immediately dialed his number. He realized he would be intruding on Tim's time, but this was of the upmost importance. The phone rang for many seconds before the voice mail picked up and he heard his voice. After the salutation, Horatio relayed his message, "Speed…we have a meeting with Yelina, Harborview Park. Call me when you get this message."

It wasn't seconds before the phone rang once more and he answered it, "Caine."

Out of breath, Tim held on to her as she moved slowly over him, their eyes connecting, "Ah…H…I saw that you called. What…what's up?"

Hearing Tim breathing heavily, Horatio smirked and with his free hand, scratched his eye brow, "Uh, sorry if I interrupted anything there, Speed...but Yelina called. Said she has information that both of us will want to hear. She wants to meet us in an hour at Harborview Park."

Tim fought to remain composed as he spoke breathlessly, "An hour…O-okay." He saw the frown on her face and he shook his head as his brow knit, reaching up to caress her copiously, "I'll be there in an hour."

"See you then, Speed." Smiling, Horatio added, "Oh and uh...next time...wait til you two are finished before calling, Speed."

A smirk came over him as she picked up the pace and nodded, "Uh…yeah…sure. I'll see you in a bit, H." Hanging up with him, he tossed the phone to the side and then rolled her over, the sound of bliss and pleasure coming from her propelling him more.

Coming out of the guest room, Calleigh slowly made her way down the hallway and to the living room. Finding it empty, she looked around some, not seeing him and decided to rest more on the couch. Taking a seat, she pushed her hair back and jumped slightly as he came into the room, "Horatio..."

"Sorry, Calleigh," he answered back as he came closer. Taking a seat next to her, he kept his distance so not to alarm her any more and wrinkled his brow, "I thought you were resting? Is everything okay?"

Nodding, Calleigh sat back in the corner of the couch and brought her feet and legs up under her, "Yeah, I just couldn't sleep anymore." Seeing he had his suit jacket on, she began to relax some, "Did you get a call out or something?"

"Something like that. Speed and I have a lead we're going to uh…follow. I shouldn't be gone that long. Do you need anything?" Horatio asked as he centered in on her. The tension was all in her face and he wished he could do something about that. She answered his question with a quiet shake and he nodded, "Like I said, I shouldn't be long, maybe when I get back I can start dinner?"

Nodding some, she pushed her hair back again and looked at him, "That sounds good. If you want I can get it started."

Standing, he looked to her, hopeful that she would be less apprehensive. That hope was dashed as she remained sitting, forcing the moment to become awkward, "Uh…that's…that's a great idea, Calleigh." Silence passed through them and he averted his eyes, "I'll call if I'm going to be later than expected."

"Okay." Giving him a small smile she shrugged, "Anything imparticular you want me to fix?"

"There's chicken and beef," he started, taken by the tiny smile he smirked in response, "you know what, surprise me, okay? I trust your judgment."

Nodding some, she sighed and then moved closer to him, taking his hand, "Be careful out there, Horatio."

His smirk grew into a full smile and nodded, speaking as if on a whisper, "You don't have to worry about that, sweetheart." Leaning to kiss her gently, he could sense a slither of anxiety and pulled back, "Take it easy, okay? Dinner doesn't have to be piping hot by the time I come back."

"Alright," she said softly. Letting his hand, she looked up at him, "Tell Tim is said hello, okay?"

"I'll do that." Staring into her eyes, he sighed and ached to touch her, but remained steadfast. He could see the desire to heal fighting with the fear and exhaled lightly, "He wants to come and see you, Calleigh. I don't think it's such a bad idea."

Taking in a deep breath at the request, Calleigh lowered her eyes and looked away from him. She knew eventually she'd have to face her friends and co-workers, but something inside was still holding her back. Getting up, she adjusted her shirt, "Maybe a little further down the road, Horatio...just not right now."

"It's understandable, Calleigh. I'll tell him you said hello." Taking a closer step, he leaned to kiss her gently on the cheek and smiled, "I'll be back later."

Closing her eyes as his lips caressed her cheek, she gave him another small smile before looking up into his blue eyes. Without a word spoken between them, she then watched as he got his keys and headed to the front door. When he left out and locked the door behind him, she turned around, looking around the living room before sitting back down and pulling her legs up under her in thought.

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot of the park, Tim spotted the familiar car, but not the man, slipping off the helmet and placing it on the handle bar of his bike. Taking second to look around, he saw the white Mercedes pull in beside him and smiled in greetings as the Colombian beauty stepped out of the car gracefully, her curly brown hair catching the breeze. Tim approached her and then gestured to the car, shaking his head, "He's here, but nowhere in sight. Where could he be?"

Yelina scanned the area and noticed a figure standing just on the outskirts of the play area, watching the children play with a slight smile on his face. She'd always imagined that Horatio would be a great father, but it never seemed to work out. She could see it when he worked with children, the care and compassion that he took with them always genuine. With a slight sigh, she gestured toward him, "He's right over there."

Standing just outside the play area with his badge in full view of the other parents, Horatio smiled as the children played on the swings and outdoor play gyms. Taking in a relaxing breath, his nerves seemed to calm, realizing that he'd taken the job to protect the innocent children out there and keep them from going down the wrong paths. Turning his head, he saw Yelina and Tim watching him and looked down shyly as he turned to head towards them. When he got with a few feet of them, he finally looked back up, "I see you two found me."

Tim snickered and shook his head, glancing to the area of the children and sighed, "You couldn't hide it if you wanted to, H. It's all over you…You want kids, don't you?"

Raising a brow and sighing, Horatio nodded and looked back towards them, "Who doesn't, Speed? If I could...well, I'd have a few if I could."

Hearing his wistful tone, Tim nodded, "I know what you mean, Lynn's already starting to talk about kids. I don't know about that quite yet, but you…H, you should find someone to settle down with. This type of life will chew you up and spit you out."

The silence that fell upon them prompted Yelina to step forward and placed a comforting hand on Horatio's forearm, looking directly at him, "Madison is with Marcus Greenburg. Margarita's known about it for some time, and has been trying to devise a plan to get her out. She says that Greenburg's tripled his weight in security since Madison's been in the house, but there is a way to get Madison out."

Listening intently, Horatio nodded and then raised a brow at the knowledge of getting his niece out of there, "How and when, Yelina?"

Looking between the two men, Yelina crossed her arms, "She said that the only way she can get her out is at night, when Marcus is asleep. There's only one door that's not heavily guarded, and she is going to let her go through there." Shaking her head, she glanced down, "She's not coming…"

"Well, why not? She's running a risk if she stays," Tim interrupted passionately.

Turning some, Horatio lowered his head and kept his voice low, "Speed, I'm sure she has her reasons...but right now, we need to focus on getting Madison out. If she thinks staying will help us...then let's not disrupt that. She could be able to gather more information."

Allowing the two men to finish, Yelina ran a hand through her hair, "She's willing to do this once, and we won't know what time or if she can even do it. We'll just have to wait for her. She was very adamant about not being caught where she wasn't supposed to be."

Looking up at Yelina, Horatio then glanced at Tim and then back to her, "Yelina, did she make mention to any relations with Greenburg's associate?"

"No, she didn't say anything about him, but she is determined to stay." Yelina's expression softened as she stepped toward Horatio, "This is your chance to get to Madison, Horatio. You must take it."

Looking to Tim, Horatio raised a brow, "You up for a stake out tonight, Speed? I could really use you there if anything should go down."

Without hesitation, Tim answered, "You know I'm there, Horatio. Lynn might give me hell for it, but I think she'll come to understand."

Pulling out his cell phone, Horatio looked at the two of them, "Okay, I'm gonna bring SWAT in on this should anything go down. Last thing we need is this to all backfire on us. We go in, get her out and go from there. Yelina, did she say if there was anything else we needed to know?"

Arching her brow, she snickered, "Your suspect, Percy is apparently on the premises. She said that Marcus doesn't want him out, but he's shacked up there. If you can get sight of him, that will be your way in, legally. It doesn't sound like you have a chance of that, though."

Smirking some, Horatio let out a some chuckle, "You don't know Percy like we do, Yelina. He'll screw up and we'll be there to catch him."

"Well, I'd say you have your key to the front door if you can spot Percy out." Yelina answered humorously. She nodded and added, "The door at the western side is where she is going to let her out. You should be there if and when she comes."

Dialing Frank's number, Horatio placed his cell to his ear and nodded, "We'll be there." When Frank answered on his end, Horatio turned from then, taking a few steps away, "Frank, I need a favor called in."

Listening intently, Frank pursed his lips, and leaned back in his chair, "I know that tone, Horatio. This is something big, isn't it?"

"The biggest as of right now. I need you to have SWAT on standby at Marcus Greenburg's residence tonight. Low profile...out of sight." Looking up and towards the children on the playground, Horatio sighed, "I have confirmation that he has Madison."

"And how did you get this confirmation? You know if we misstep any in all of this, Greenburg's lawyers are going to have a field day with the department." Rubbing his face, he knew the news was creditable and he exhaled heavily, "Do you have any legal standing to justify this incursion."

Smiling some, Horatio sighed, "Our old friend Percy is held up in Greenburg's home also, Frank. I have it from a very reliable source...and sometime tonight, Madison will be let out on the west side of the mansion. We have to be there to get her, Frank."

"Consider it done, H. I'll get with SWAT- the shift commander owes me one," Frank said as he began to go through his contacts. He leaned forward and offered, "We'd do anything to get Madison back."

"Thank you, Frank. Tim and I will be down at the station around six to fill everyone in and go from there," Horatio replied, his eyes staying on the children. "Frank, her safety needs to be priority number one, so stress that to everyone that'll be there tonight."

"Consider it done, Horatio. See you when you get here." Hanging up, Frank immediately began to make the connections needed to get this done.

Turning and closing his back back, Horatio went back over to Tim and Yelina and looked to the younger man, "Frank's getting the ball rolling with SWAT. We'll meet them at PD at six and then head out from there."

"Okay, just allow me the moment to explain this to Lynn. I do have to break some plans," Tim answered with a sigh. He then lifted his sights to Horatio, "She's going just love this."

"Tell her I'll make sure you make it up to her...she'll have a weekend off with you when this is all over with," Horatio said and then looked to Yelina. "Yelina...thank you for the help."

"Anything to help, Horatio. If you need me, don't hesitate to call," Yelina responded with a slight nod. Leaning up to him, she smiled and gave him a kiss, "Be careful, Horatio."

A slight blush came over him and Horatio nodded while speaking softly, "I will...and you do the same. Tell Ray Jr...tell him I'll be by to check in on him soon."

Searching his eyes, she could see the intensity that was simmering underneath, her brow furrowing before easing out and relaxing, "He'll be happy to hear from you. It's been too long."

"And I'm sorry about that. Let him know I'll make it up to him one way or another, please," Horatio replied as he looked to her. Granted it'd been months since he'd even talked to Ray Jr, but now, the need to be around family was growing and he didn't want to let another minute pass. "Maybe we can go fishing or to a game."

"He'll love that." Yelina nodded and turned toward her car, "You boys be careful."

"We will. I call you later," Horatio said as she began to walk away. Waiting til she reached her car, Horatio then turned to Tim, "Okay, we've got a couple hours before we need to be at PD...go on home and be with your wife, Speed...and send her my apologies."

"I will. She'll thank you for the weekend," Tim said with a smirk. He too then turned to depart and smiled, "I suggest you get a little bit of rest, Horatio. You're going to need it."

Walking back towards his car, Horatio smirked as he thought of Calleigh and her waiting at his home for his return, "Oh I plan on it, Speed. By the way...Calleigh asked me to tell you hello."

Tim stopped his progress and looked to Horatio, frowning, "She's doing okay? I'd like to see her, if I can. It's been too long."

Knowing this would arise, Horatio turned to face Tim and fiddled with his sunglasses, "I asked her about that also, Speed. Right now, she doesn't feel up to having anyone visit just yet. She's still trying to deal with her injuries."

Tim cast his sights downward and acknowledged with a slight smile, "I can understand. Send her my best, H." Getting on his bike he started it up and revved the engine. Letting it die down he arched a brow, "This is going to work out, Horatio."

"I know it will, Speed." Waving to him, Horatio walked to his car, disengaging the locks and getting in. Starting the vehicle, he thought about Calleigh and decided to make a stop on the way home to get her something to help cheer her up. With that in mind, he backed out and headed out, trying to think where the closest flower shop was to him.

* * *

Looking through the cabinets, Calleigh bite her bottom lip trying to figure out what to fix for dinner. Since Horatio had left, she'd spent time on the couch thinking about her life and how things were changing for her. When she began to get a headache, she went in search of some ibuprofen and found a bottle in the bathroom. Taking two, she then found her way to the kitchen, taking them with some water and then checking out the freezer and what offering it presented to her.

Shifting her weight, she sighed heavily, not finding anything that would really hit the spot. A slight smile formed when her eyes settled on a flier that he had posted on the side of the refrigerator and she pulled it off. Deciding to order out for them, she went back out to the living room to get the phone when she heard the locks on the front door turning and then the door itself opening. Tensing up, she stared as Horatio came through slowly and then relaxed and breathed out slowly. When there eyes met, she gave him a small smile, "Hey."

The smile took his breath away and he returned the smile, noting the flier in her hand, "Hey. I see you thought about dinner. Any prospects?"

Looking down at the flier in her hand, she blushed slightly and shrugged, "I didn't see anything that caught my interest...so I thought I'd order out for us instead. I hope you don't mind."

Pulling the bouquet from his back, Horatio offered them, "It's quicker this way. I've only got two hours before I have to go again." Watching her eyes dim, he shook his head, "I've found Madison. She's being held at Greenburg's place and I'm going to get her."

Looking up at him again, Calleigh breathed out a sigh of relief and she nodded, "I wish I could be there with you." Closing the distance between them, her eyes went to the bouquet and then back up to him as she took them in hand, "Promise me you'll be careful, Horatio."

"I'll be careful, Calleigh. I'm determined to bring Madison home." Taking the flier in hand, he held it up and chuckled, "I'll tell you what, I'll order it while you go and put these flowers in water, okay?"

Giving him a smile as best as she could, Calleigh raised a brow and asked, "Uh, you got a vase around here that I can use for them?"

"There's one in the living room," Horatio answered as he moved to make the call. He watched as she went back into the living room and recovered the vase, coming back quickly. Placing the order, Horatio kept his eyes on her, taking in the way her body moved, despite the hesitancy that was in each action. Momentarily dazed, Horatio brought himself out of his stupor, and cleared his throat, "Uh…dinner's on the way. What would you like to do before it comes?"

Placing the vase onto the breakfast bar, Calleigh turned back to him and pushed her hair back from her faces, "We could sit and you could fill me in on how you found her and how you plan on getting her out of there."

"Well, let's take it into the living room then, shall we?" Allowing her to go first, he watched as she went to the opposite side of the couch and pulled her legs up, centering her attention on him. The plans were dangerous, and he knew she would have some reservations, but at this point, he had no other options. Settling next to her, he sighed, "There was an undercover in the house. She saw Madison and is willing to help us out. There is danger involved, Calleigh. His place is surrounded with his guards. We're taking a chance."

Listening to his words, Calleigh brow furrowed slightly and she tilted her head, "If you have confirmation though that she's there, why not just get the warrant, Horatio? He'll have to let you in no matter what then."

"We can't get the warrant because, technically, Greenburg hasn't done anything. I only know about Madison because of this undercover, her life is in danger too."

Releasing a slow breath, Calleigh looked to him with a worried expression, "And she can't come forward with the information otherwise can she?"

"Not without blowing her cover. SWAT's going to be around just in case things go sour, but for the most part, this is a simple extraction." Horatio sat forward and leaned on his legs, "I know the risks I'm taking, Calleigh, but I have to get Madison out of there."

Moving her legs, she moved closer to him and leaned into him, her hand going to his back and rubbing gently, "I'd probably do the same, Horatio. Just...be careful, okay? And if there's anything I can do from this end, let me know and I will."

Relishing her touch, Horatio exhaled lightly and nodded, "Just being here is helping, Calleigh. I don't know what I would do without you, you're keeping me focused." Looking to her, he smirked and then chuckled, "So you're doing your part whether you know it or not."

"That's good to know," she replied softly and laid her head onto his shoulder. With her free hand, she took his and watched as there fingers interlaced together, "What time do you have to go back?"

He matched her sights to their hands intertwined and he leaned his head toward her, "We can eat and talk more if you like."

Closing her eyes as she relaxed against him, Calleigh smiled some, "Or...we can eat and then make sure your gun is clean for tonight. I don't want anything going wrong while you're there. I won't be there to back you up."

"I suppose we can do that," Horatio answered with a slight laugh. "Although, I don't think that my weapon needs to be cleaned." Looking down at her, he raised his brows, "I've cleaned it already."

Chuckling, Calleigh looked up at him and smirked, "Can never be too careful."

"True. I'll get the kit together once we're done with dinner." Hearing the door bell, he felt her tense and then relax, rubbing her arm gently, "It's probably just dinner, sweetheart. I'll go and pay for it."

"Okay...I'll get our drinks and silverware then," she replied and leaned to him, giving him a soft kiss. Letting him go, they stood up and he headed for the door and she the kitchen. Going in, she went over, pulling out two glasses and then went to the refrigerator. Pulling out the tea pitcher, she poured them each a glass and then gathered the silverware and napkins. Carrying everything out to the living room, she glanced to him as he came back with the bag of food in hand, "I made some fresh tea while you were gone. I hope it's not too sweet for ya."

"I'm sure its going to be just fine." Horatio pulled out the containers and set them in front of them, his expression thoughtful. He often wondered what she did when she was left alone, seeing the evidence of her despair in her eyes. Pausing slightly, he asked, "So…when I was gone, what did you do?"

Placing a fork, knife and napkin over next to his glass, Calleigh shrugged and then placed hers, "I made the tea and did some thinking about things."

Preparing both of their plates, Horatio's attention drifted to her and he asked, "What did you think about?"

Sighing some, she turned her attention to him and then moved down off the couch to sit on the floor in front of the table, "About work...and some about having the surgery done." Lowering her eyes, she messed with a string hanging from her cut off jean shorts, "I'm not sure if I want to go through all that pain again."

Joining her on the floor, Horatio picked up his fork and pierced a piece of meat, glancing to her just before placing it in his mouth, "But afterwards, the scar would be gone. Are you willing to keep the scar?"

Picking up her own fork, she pushed her food around some before spearing a piece of broccoli, "I don't know honestly. But if they removed it, they'll also have to do a skin graph...and that'll be more pain I'll be in."

Centering his attention on her, he turned to her fully and softened his gaze, "Calleigh, no matter what, I'm going to be here for you. Whatever you need, I'll provide for you. If you want to do this, I'll support you in every way that I can."

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, Calleigh nodded and whispered, "I'm just really scared about it all, Horatio...and I hate being scared."

Chancing a caress, he moved to cup her face, watching as she jumped slightly. When she allowed his touch, he ran his fingertips across the raised scar and sighed, his eyes following his fingertips' progression. He hated to see her in this predicament, hated to see the doubt instead of the strength that he'd grown so accompanied to, cursing her attackers over again.

"Calleigh," he whispered as he continued to touch her lightly, "I'll be with you throughout it all. There's nothing to fear."

Closing her eyes at his touch, she leaned her head towards his caress, seemingly gaining strength from him. Opening her eyes slowly and looking into his she whispered, "I love you."

Horatio was drawn into her gaze and he nodded as he leaned closer to her, diverting away from her face to her neck. Nuzzling her softly, he spoke breathlessly, "I love you. You …you have nothing to worry about, sweetheart. Nothing."

Forgetting about the food, Calleigh let her eyes close once again and reached up, her fingers running slowly through his hair. Tilting her head slightly, she sighed contently as his lips skimmed her skin. Her breathing began to slowly increased and she breathed out his name, "Horatio..."

Taken by the sound of his name on her lips pushed him further and he deepened his caress, his lips moving slowly over her skin. He exhaled lightly as she pulled at the strands of his hair, the passion scratching at his resolve. The feeling of her skin under his touch excited him, to feel her respond to his touch made his pulse jump and he pushed further, wanting more.

Leaning back against the couch, Calleigh laid her head back against the cushion, her pulse quickening with each move his lips made. Her left hand came up, gripping at his shoulder as her other moved from his hair to the nape of his neck. Moaning softly as his tongue slipped out and ran over her skin, her body flushed with a sexual energy like she'd never felt before.

"Calleigh," he whispered as he move over her body like a slow moving current, taking his time to savor the taste of her skin. The more he kissed, the more his body began to respond to her, the arousal growing within him. Lifting from her, he looked down on her and smiled, moving his hand to her shirt. "Calleigh…you're very beautiful…"

Seeing the truth in his eyes, she didn't move to stop him, instead she moved her hand to his and then moved it over her breast, squeezing lightly. Maintaining eye contact with him, she whispered, "Show me, Horatio."

Skimming his hand down to her shirt as he continued to caress her breast, he lifted it, his fingers walking over her skin and smirked as her muscles jumped, "You're ticklish?"

Smiling some, she nodded, "Yeah, I am...in certain places."

Continuing up her shirt, he made contact with her nipple, stroking it gently. As she responded with a sensual moan, he whispered, "I'll have to make it my business to investigate all those places." Lifting from her he pulled her up to him, taking the shirt by the hem, "You don't mind if I get rid of this, do you?"

"No...I don't..." she whispered almost breathlessly as she gazed at him. Lifting her arms up as he pulled the shirt up and off her, she tried to control her breathing as he gazed upon her semi-nude state. Moving her fingers to the buttons of his shirt, she began to take them one by one and whispered, "All's fair though."

Quirking a brow, Horatio watched her eyes dance with mischievousness and nodded, "Be my guest, sweetheart." While she continued to unbutton his shirt, his hands glanced across the scars that ran across her chest and felt her tense, but he shook his head and smiled, "Relax, Calleigh. Everything is okay."

Her fingers continued to move and she lifted her eyes to his, "They don't bother you?"

"No," he answered as he ran his fingers over her pebbling nipples. He caressed them softly and then bit his lip, his mouth watering to take one. Imagining his tongue swiping over her tender peaks, he grumbled a laugh, "There's nothing that bothers me about you, Calleigh."

Finishing the last button she could reach, she smiled shyly and then ran her hand inside his shirt and over his warm skin, "If anything ever does..."

"I'll be sure to check myself." Her touch on his skin ignited a dormant fire in him and he covered her instantly as he took her hands away from him. Smiling deviously, he bent to lick her neck, relishing her body trembling under his. Breathing around the scars, he whispered, "I love this body…I love you."

Loosing herself in him, Calleigh's breathing increased and her eyes slide close. A small purr of contentment fell from her lips and she arched her body up into his, "Love...you..."

"Love ….you," he replied breathlessly, making his way down to the band of the cut- off jeans. Regretting that he had to leave the softness of her skin, he sighed heavily, his voice thick with want, "I want to love this body, every curve…" Emphasizing his words, he ran his fingers over the curvature of her torso, growling with pleasure, "Every swell…"

"Yes..." she whispered, here eyes opening to mere slits as she watched him. The hunger she saw in his eyes as he gazed upon her warmed her heart, a feeling she'd never felt with anyone before. For the first time, she truly felt loved and she never wanted it to end. Reaching for him, Calleigh moaned, "Love me, Horatio."

Horatio took his time with allowing his fingers to travel back to the top of the cut offs, unbuttoning them slowly, and then pulling the zipper down. His heart echoed in his chest, adding to the thrill of what they were doing all the while, his mouth salivating for a taste of her. Licking his lips, he yanked the jeans down and a devious smile inched over his countenance as his finger traveled over her covered sex, the heat intoxicating him. He held on to the control that was slipping, the need to feel her nearly overtaking him.

Her chest rose and fell steadily and her muscles jumped under his soft touch, sending pleasure throughout her body. Reaching down to him, she ran her fingers through his soft red locks and slowly rocked her hips up and down. Her body was on fire and she didn't want it to end. Licking her lips, she then whispered, "I'm yours, Horatio."

Her voice hitched in bliss, he whispered, "Mine." Rising above her, he took her shorts and her panties off in one, swift action and then tossed them haphazardly away from them. Now that she was totally exposed to him, the arousal roared to life within him and he gritted his teeth at the invitation she was offering. She opened her legs widely and his attention was directed to her slit, already moist with desire and he felt the hunger grow, lifting her legs and pulling her toward him.

As he settled in between them, Horatio took in her aroma, and groaned as he lowered his head to nuzzle her mound, breathing softly, "Want…to…taste you…"

The raw passion in his voice was like music to her ears and Calleigh closed her eyes and pushed her hips up to him, offering herself to him. Taking in a quick breath as his tongue skimmed over her slit, Calleigh then bit her bottom lip, trying to contain herself. When his tongue slid slowly over her moist skin again, she gasped in pleasure and moaned, "Please...Horatio, more..."

One taste was all it took for him to become instantly addicted, delving into her deeply, spearing his tongue to enter her. Stroking the walls of her sex, he retracted just enough to flick his tongue over the desperately sensitive nub, the surprise of intense pleasure riding over her. He set a hungry pace, taking all that he desired.

Writhing under him, Calleigh's head turned from side to side as waves of pleasure washed over her. Pushing herself up to his mouth more, she moaned with each flick of his tongue to her clit, the action causing her to become wetter for him. Clawing at the carpet under her, her breathing increased and she breathed out, "Yes...don't...don't stop..."

Feeding into her pleasure, Horatio devoured her, with each stroke, feeling the profusion of her wetness. He arched her legs over his shoulders and dipped his tongue in her entrance as she flexed her muscles against his thrusting. His brow furrowed in deep concentration as he began to finger her clit before allowing his tongue to take over, the sound of her pleasure filling the room. Lost in the moment and her lusty admonishments, Horatio thrust a finger into her, then another, filling her completely.

Crying out in pleasure as her body arched up at his entrance into her body, Calleigh let herself go, giving over to the sexual energy that was flowing through her. Her hands began to move on there own, covering her breasts and kneading them before pinching her nipples between her thumb and forefinger. Gasping, his fingers began to massage her g-spot and she cried out once again, the pleasure overwhelming her.

Lifting to see her lost to her inhibitions, he smirked as he stalked his way up to her breasts, leaving a wet trail of ecstasy. She had grasped hold of the perfectly rounded breast and began to manipulate them, enhancing her pleasure. It seemed at his advancement, her arms dropped as if automatically controlled and allowed him passage.

Stroking through her, Horatio added a digit as he whispered against her sweat laden skin, "Let go, Cal. I want to taste your release."

His husky voice sent shivers through her and Calleigh continued to writhe under him. When his thumb began to massage her clit as his fingers filled her, Calleigh lost all control of her body as it went into sexual overdrive. Breathing heavily, she swallowed hard and her body began to tingle and then tense, a cry making birth from her lips as her orgasm hit as if on his command.

Horatio continued to suckle her nipple, the hardened tip seemingly growing with each stroke. He could feel her body seizing in pleasure, capitalizing on that moment to thrust into her deeply. Hooking his finger, he found her spot and exploited it, his eye lids sliding shut in complete ecstasy. He could imagine how she would feel as he sunk into her, to feel her muscled walls contracting over his member possessively.

The images continued to run through his mind and he swirled his tongue over her nipple, teasing it wickedly with the tip. Biting down on it, he pulled it with his teeth and released it with a pop, thrusting into her without measure. "Calleigh…"

Her body shook violently as her orgasm continued to tear through her. Arching her back up off the floor, she bucked her hips and slowly began to settle them down as her orgasm finally began to subside, her voice coming in gasps, "H-Horatio...need...you..."

The tremors in her body began to settle and he slowly retracted from her, his breath glancing off of her skin. Peppering kisses down her torso, he lifted himself away from her, taking in the glow of her release, his heart nearly jumping out of his chest. She was pleading for his touch, wanting to be filled completely by him. The anticipation of sliding into her stoked the fire of desire within him and he smirked as he quickly divested himself of his trousers, tossing them haphazardly to the side.

Coming above her once more, he kissed his way to her ear and whispered as he flexed his hips into her, "Tell me what you want, Calleigh. Tell me what you need."

Feeling his hardened cock pushing against her, Calleigh's arms went around his neck and she opened her green eyes to mere slits, "You...inside me...please, Horatio..."

Without words, Horatio positioned himself at her entrance and pushed forward slightly, allowing her the moment to get used to him. He watched her carefully for any signs of distress. Moving slowly within her, he whispered, "Calleigh…are you okay?"

Pushing her head back some and arching her neck, her eyes slid close as he entered her for the first time. Her nails gripped at his shoulders and she moved her legs, wrapping them around his waist. When her lips parted she breathed out, "Yes...oh God, yes..."

The glorious feeling of being surrounded by her caused his eyes to slide shut, the bliss streaming through him. He stroked her gently, the sounds of her pleasured filled voice filling his ear. The more she vocalized the feelings that were coursing through her, the more he delved, his thrust becoming deeper. He chanced a glance at her face, loving the way it was constricted in ecstasy, wiling to push her further. Thrusting harder, he groaned, the immediate response of her body inciting a loss of control.

Her hands roamed over his shoulder and upper back as he continued to thrust into her. Pushing her hips up with each thrust he made, Calleigh also gripped him tighter with her legs, pulling him deeper into her. Using her inner muscles she contracted around his cock, pulling a hiss from him and purred, "Harder...Horatio, harder."

Adhering to her request, Horatio began to thrust into her forcibly, the friction driving him out of his mind. Her legs held him in place and he could feel the binds of control leaving him as he gritted his teeth, setting a punishing pace. Plummeting deeply within her, he could hear her screams of pleasure as they left her lips, a victorious feeling coming over him as he mastered her body .

Arching her body up into his, Calleigh cried out again as he thrusted into her, hitting her spot. Feeling herself nearing the edge once more, she breathed out, "Gonna...cum..."

He could hear the truth in her voice and felt it as her body began to convulse as she was pushed over the edge, taking him along with her. In response to her release, he felt his own body begin to stiffen, his need coursing through him. One last stroke was all it took for him to find completion, filling her womb with his seed.

The throbbing of his cock as it filled her seemed to intensify her orgasm and Calleigh cried out his name, her voice echoing throughout the house. When her body finally began to come back down from it's orgasmic high, her body relaxed back down onto the carpet, her arms and legs holding him close to her own now sweaty body. As they basked in the afterglow of there orgasms, her eyes slowly began to open and she sighed contently, "I...I love you."

Gaining the ability to breathe again, Horatio caressed her face lovingly, "I…I love you." Matching her gaze, he smirked, his voice small, "Makes me want to stay here with you tonight."

Looking up into his blue eyes, she gave him a smile and whispered, "Madison is what is important tonight...we have forever."

"Yes, we do." Silence overtook him and he watched as his fingers weaved through her blond tresses, pondering the possibilities that lain ahead. Furrowing his brow, he spoke softly, "You know…there is a possibility that this can go…wrong."

Placing a finger to his lips to silence him, she shook her head, "I don't want to think about that, Horatio. I'm already not gonna be able to rest until you come back through that door, safe."

Moving her finger away, he kissed it and gave her a light smile, "I don't want you to worry about anything, Calleigh. Knowing that you are safe, and that you are resting, I'll be able to focus more." His eyes settled on hers and he smiled more, "I love you."

Giving him a small smile, she lifted her head up to him, her lips meeting his softly and then settling her head back down, "I love you too, Handsome."

"I'm going to comeback to you, Calleigh," he answered as he dipped his head to nuzzle her. Whispering, he concluded, "I promise."

Holding onto him, Calleigh let her eyes close and whispered back with a smirk, "You'd better. Remember what I do for a living."

A rumble of contentment left his lips as he skimmed over her neck and he licked copiously, "Perhaps…tomorrow, when things are settled…we can do this again." Feeling himself slip out of her, he exhaled, already feeling the absence of her, "I want to spend the day with you."

"I'd like that a lot," she whispered as her fingers played at the nape of his neck. Sighing contently, she looked down at him some, "You're gonna need to shower."

"Yes, and so will you. Do you mind joining me?" He glanced to the clock and sighed, "I'm going to have to make it quick. It's about time for me to go." Sitting up slowly, he brought her up with him and held her close, "Things are going to work out."

Wrapping her arms back around him, she hugged him and laid her head onto his shoulder, "I know." After a few moments, she lifted her head and traced her fingers along his jaw, "Ready for that shower?"

"I am," he responded softly. Standing, he took her into his arms and started for his bathroom. Now more than ever, he was ready to get things back in order and to put Greenburg where he belonged and end this once and for all.


	14. Chapter 14

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Horatio drove up to the tactical center that was situated three blocks down from Greenburg's place, his mind on various things. He'd left Calleigh with the promise of coming back in one piece, the expression that she wore and the fear in her eyes etching itself on to his very psyche. He assured her that there was nothing to worry about, but he couldn't be entirely sure that things would go off as planned; there was the uncertainty of the undercover agent's ability to get Madison out without being detected. Horatio reasoned that was why he involved SWAT, but in truth, he wanted to be able to bust in Marcus Greenburg's door and take the younger man away in handcuffs.

Coming to a stop at the command post, he glanced around to see Speed's bike and Frank's car parked near, hiding in plain sight. The plan was to take the mansion in the cover of the night and extract Madison without incurring any casualties. That was the plan.

Getting out of the car, he noticed the two men standing on the side of a van and headed toward them, checking for his side arm and then walking quickly. Meeting them, he gave them both a nod and then glanced up the street.

"Evening, gentlemen. I trust we are ready."

Slipping on his bullet proof vest, Frank nodded to Horatio and then began to close the vest around him, "Horatio...everyone's in place. SWAT has the place surrounded just in case anyone tries to slip out."

Tim stepped up as well, already suited with a vest and an ear piece, listening deftly. He frowned as he looked to the both of them and the nodded, "H, get suited up, it's about time. Perimeter teams are reporting that the lights were going off in the mansion. We need to make our way over there."

Taking off his jacket and handing it to the officer holding the vest, he then took it and began to put the vest on, "Any of Greenburg's men patrolling the grounds, Speed?"

Listening more, he nodded, "Two on the perimeter of the grounds, but they are going back in. The rest are in for the night."

Adjusting the vest and making sure it was in place correctly, Horatio nodded and then adjusted his gun, "Okay, let's get into position then. Speed, make sure they know not to fire unless they are fired on. I don't want Madison getting caught in any crossfire."

Tim nodded and stepped away from them giving the orders, sure that they would soon be following him. Frank watched as the younger man walked away and shook his head, rubbing his face roughly, "Horatio, this is starting to feel like a bad idea. There's too many unknowns."

Placing his hands on his hips, Horatio turned some and looked at Frank, "Maybe so, Frank, but I'm not gonna let Madison come out that house and have to fend for herself. She'll more then likely be traumatized from what been done to her as it is."

Frank nodded and grimaced at the thought of what the girl could've gone through and strengthened his resolve, "Alright…well, what do you say to getting this show on the road then?"

Tim approached once more, waving them on, "C'mon, the last of the guards are back inside the home. I think they are shutting it down for the night."

Walking towards Tim, Horatio glanced around, seeing there men getting into position in the shadows and behind trees and foliage. Keeping his voice down, Horatio remained focused, "Speed, when she comes out, I want to be as close as we can possibly get to that door."

"I'll take your right flank, Frank will cover your rear," Tim instructed as he glanced over his shoulder. A pair of headlights appeared and then shut off as the car parked, causing Tim to smile more. "We just got a big helping hand. I called in a few favors at work…looks like they've come through."

Glancing back to the dark colored SUV that was now parked, Horatio smirked and looked back to Tim, "Make sure they don't step on toes though, Speed. I want Greenburg to stand trial for Ryan's death, those children and kidnapping Madison along with whatever else he's done to her."

"Oh, we'll be on our p's and q's, H. They are here for tactical purposes only. Only if need be." Looking toward the mansion, he squinted and then held his hand up to stop progression, "Hold on, a door's opening."

When they stopped, Tim picked up his binoculars and peered through them, the night vision coming on line. Focusing more, he shook his head and smirked, "I think we just got our welcome mat, H. That's Percy walking out of the north side door. It looks as if he's sneaking out."

Whispering, Horatio squinted to see through the darkness, "Let's have our guys grab him and get that warrant now."

Immediately, Frank got on the phone and Tim spoke into the com device, "Move in and grab primary. Be quick and quiet about it."

Stopping his forward movement, Percy peered out into the darkness and waited, the silence of the night returning to him. Maybe it was his cousin's paranoid tendency that was getting to him, or maybe it was because he hadn't been out of the house since he returned, but he only knew that he felt like he was being watched.

After a few more seconds, he started toward the red car, a smile growing at the thoughts of what he could be getting into tonight. He felt as if he earned the right to get out of the mansion, despite what his cousin thought. He was going to relax, have a few rounds, possibly bed a chick and be back before Marcus ever knew anything was wrong.

Watching as there men began to move in towards Percy, Horatio then looked back towards the west side door for any movement. Seeing none still, he looked back to see then men approaching Percy and then taking him down. A smile formed as Horatio whispered, "I'm sure that son of a bitch knows about Madison being in there as well, so we'll be able to add accessory to the charges."

Tim nodded and kept his eyes on the west side of the house and smirked, "One down, one to go. He'll probably start singing like a canary as soon as he gets downtown. But for right now…"

Seeing the west side door open, Horatio tensed up and remained motionless as he watched. Seeing a female come out and look around cautiously, he whispered to Tim, "This is it, Speed."

Tim motioned for Horatio to go, and whispered, "Keep it low and tight, H. Move quickly." Another figure arrived and he saw Horatio move faster, searching the ground between where they were and the house. The anticipation was harsh, but he could see with every determined step that Horatio was not going to take anything less than leaving with his niece.

Pulling his weapon and taking the safety off, Horatio stayed low as he approached. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as Madison emerged, looking scared and very cautious. Getting close to the house, he stopped, looking around the area before moving from the cover of the bushes and tree's. Coming into Madison's view, he placed his fingers to his lips to keep her quiet and glanced to the woman as she slipped back inside and closed the door. Reaching Madison, he took her into his arms and whispered, "I've got you, sweetheart."

Surprised at hearing his voice, Madison began to cry softly, glad to be away from the house. She could hear other sounds, and see shadows of people, grasping hold of him tightly, "Uncle Horatio…"

"It's okay, sweetheart, there here with me. Let's get you out of here." Holstering his gun, he bent slightly and picked her up into his arms. Keeping her close to him, he turned to head back into the shadows when the light's began to come on inside the house and outside. Moving as fast as he could, he reached the tree's as the door opened and Greenburg's men emerged, "Keep quiet for me, Madison."

Madison cowered behind him, seeing the men coming out and began to whimper, "They're coming for me, Uncle Horatio…I want to leave. Let's leave…Please."

"Shh," he said as he pulled his gun and moved her behind one of the large oak trees, keeping her out of the line of fire. Glancing in the direction Tim and Frank were, he looked back to see the men starting to fan out. Looking to her, he knelt down, pulling her down with him and whispering, "Madison, I need you to be brave for me just a little longer...then I'll get you out of here..." The sound of footsteps closing in on them caught his attention and he covered Madison the best he could with his body to shield her.

Moving into position, Frank took aim and nodded over to Tim and whispered into the small mic, "Time to roll, Speed...there too close to H."

Tim watched as the men closed in on Horatio and Madison and moved into action, raising his gun as he dotted the landscape. His senses were sharp, detecting a man close to him as he hunched behind a massive tree, watching his every move. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled the silencer and screwed it on, his eyes peering through the inky darkness. He'd done his own reconnaissance- if any of the men reported back to Marcus that there were intruders, this could turn out to be a blood bath of epic proportions.

Taking aim, he took a deep breath and then pulled the trigger twice, watching as the heavy set man went down silently. Moving quickly, Tim covered the body, cognizant of his surroundings as he lifted the weapon from the dead man's hands and then moving on. Spotting another two, he took care of them in short order, speaking into the com device, "H, I've cleared your path to the street. Get out now."

Hearing Tim's voice, Horatio glanced to make sure the coast was clear and then gathered up Madison into his arms once more. Keeping behind the bushes and tree's he spoke softly to her, "We're going home, sweetheart...we're going home."

Madison felt the tears of joy rise and clutched to him, the fear dwindling down and rising as elation. She couldn't believe that her uncle was there with her, the events unraveling rapidly. She remembered Margarita coming to retrieve her, wondering if she was being taken to the men as she had before, her heart hammering in her chest. The brutality had taken its toll on her and she was numb to the pain that was caused to her by the hands of these men, but the fear still resided within her that she wouldn't make it out alive. When Margarita led her out of the basement and into another part of the home, Madison had become curious, questioning the young woman, but getting no answers. The fear became palpable when she was shoved through an opened door and then left alone in the darkness, unsure of what was to become of her. Only when she felt his touch did she realize what was going on.

Brought out of her thoughts by the sounds of a branch breaking, her head shot up and she turned to see a guard on the prowl, his gaze seemingly centering on her. Her body erupted into tremors as she clutched on her uncle's shoulder, her nails digging into his skin through the shirt, "Uncle Horatio…I want to go…Now."

Hearing a voice, Bernard readjusted the gun in his hand and moved toward the sound, seeing a faint shadow. He smirked at the thought of catching the intruders, sure that Marcus would reward him greatly. Moving slowly, he crouched down more, aiming at what now was materializing at two bodies, one smaller than the other.

Extending his firearm, he bellowed, "Don't fucking move. Stand up…NOW."

Stopping, Horatio kept his back to the man and whispered to Madison, "When I let you down, fall to the ground and stay there, Madison, do you understand me? Stay down no matter what happens."

"Y- Yes s-s-sir," Madison responded as she tried to hold herself together. She trembled as Horatio began to move, the fear gripping her.

Steadying his gun, Bernard gritted his teeth and approached more, his heart beat tripling in pace, "I said stand up, NOW!"

"Here we go," he said softly as he let her down and she quickly went down to the ground like he told her. Holding his hands up, he smirked, knowing the man was under many targets, "I'm standing up. Don't shoot." Standing fully, Horatio nodded his head slightly as he looked straight ahead, "If I were you, I'd stand down."

"Yeah, but you're not me. I thought I told both of you to stand? Get her up," he said as he gestured with his gun. He took one step closer and growled, "I'll blow your head off, cop. Get her up now." Before he could slip his finger in the trigger guard, he felt the sting and then the piercing heat as it swelled in his chest, causing his hand to loosen on the gun. Falling to his knees, he looked to the man in confusion, dropping down to the ground as the darkness over came him completely.

"Guess you should have listened," Horatio said as he looked at the man. Going over, he retrieved the gun and then went back to Madison. Helping her up, he wrapped his arm around her, "Come on, sweetheart before more of Greenburg's men come out."

Madison nodded and allowed her uncle to move her, the fear still at the thrust of her being. Her eyes darted in the darkness and she could feel the air against her cheek, the desire to leave this place over taking her. She could hear the sounds of the night as well as approaching men, gunfire erupting sporadically, drawing attention. Flood lights switched on, lighting the field up. Now with their position being exposed, Madison was sure that this was over.

Furrowing his brow, Horatio drew his gun and took hold of her hand, "Run Madison...fast as you can, sweetheart." Taking off with her, he led her towards the street through the vacant lot. Bullets began to whiz by them and he yelled to her, "Down, Madison." When she went down to the ground, another round of bullets exploded from behind them and he dove to cover her. Going down, he cringed as a searing pain swept across his right bicep and then the sudden warm trickling of fluid letting him know he'd been hit.

The cacophony of bullets frightened Madison so much that as a reflex, she reached to cover her ears as she went down. Feeling her uncle covering her, there was a familiar smell and the sound of voices coming for them and getting closer. She tried to move from under him, but he wouldn't let her, feeling his strong grip over her. She closed her eyes and whimpered, hearing his soft voice in her ear, coaxing her gently. The sudden feeling of his weight being lifted off her caused her heart to seize, hearing the different voices, all roughened with malice. Chancing a look, she saw two of the guards holding her uncle as another pulled her up by her hair, her scream piercing the night air.

Tim watched as a small group of the guard converged on Horatio and Madison and growled through the com unit, "What the hell is going on? Where is SWAT?"

Moving with them, Frank spoke gruffly, "We're on our way now, Speedle. Get your men in here..." Advancing with SWAT, they surround the men holding Horatio and Madison can yelled out, "MIAMI DADE PD...DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

Tim could hear the chaos unfold and then glanced back as he began to move toward it, seeing the wave of agents coming from the opposite end of the lot, their weapons drawn. The situation was precarious, keeping the two in the cross-hairs of the guard and SWAT, both sides standing their ground.

Finally joining the contingent, Tim pulled out his weapon in front of him, grimacing at their placement of Horatio and Madison. "Give it up, boys. This is over and you know it. Drop your weapons!"

With his gun trained on the back of the red head lieutenant, Decker gripped the gun butt tighter as he pressed the muzzle into the back of Horatio's head more, "Go ahead...lite'em up. But I can guarantee I'll pop a cap in the lieutenant's head before I go down."

Tim trained his sights on the man and shook his head, seeing the red dot on his head, "You don't want to do that, partner. Think about this…seriously."

Pulling the hammer back, Decker smirked and raised a brow, "Say goodbye..."

Closing his eyes as a shot rang out and then feeling the man's grip on him loosen, Horatio slowly opened his eyes as the man that had held onto him fell to the ground. His sights went to Madison in the hands of the other man and Horatio growled, his voice deadly, "Let her go."

Grabbing on to her roughly, the guard smiled, "Not on your life. She's Greenburg's special friend. He's not going to like that she's gone." Leaning against her, he licked her ear and whispered, "You'll never be free. We'll always be one step behind you."

Another shot rang out and the man dropped, and not so soon afterward, the guard was surrounded and relinquishing their weapons. Tim stood over the guard as Horatio started for him, seeing the blood on his arm, "Calleigh's not going to like this."

Getting to Madison, Horatio took her into his embrace, shielding her and feeling the tremors running through her small fragile body. Looking over at Tim, Horatio's jaw clenched, "I want Greenburg next."

As SWAT and the FBI began to swarm, Tim watched as the guards were being taken down and sighed heavily, "We're waiting for the warrant. I'm sure as soon as we get that, we can get to Greenburg. Until then, we hang out here."

Looking down at Madison, Horatio ran his hand over her head and spoke softly, "Come on, sweetheart...let's get you warmed up in my car." Turning to leave with her, Horatio looked back at Tim, "I'm gonna need medic's...mind calling it in?"

The sounds of the sirens began to fill the air and Tim smirked as he nodded, "Seems like someone already did. I'll hang out here for the warrant and then we can see what Mr. Greenburg's been up to."

"Keep me informed, Speed. I want to be the first in there when we go in," Horatio called out over the sirens as the ambulances began to pull in.

Tim stood away to allow them to pass, acknowledging Horatio with a simple nod. Just as Horatio made it to an ambulance, Tim saw Frank coming with the warrant in hand. When the large Texan held it up, Tim smirked deviously, "My new best friend. We need to crack this egg open. H wants in on it, he just went to the medics to get Madison checked out."

"Alright." Handing over the warrant, Frank pointed to it, "Make sure you get all you need...not sure how long Greenburg's lawyers are gonna take on this one."

"Well, I guess we need to get on it then." Making his way toward the house, he called Horatio, knowing that the red head was out for blood, "H. The warrant's here, I'm about to serve it."

Looking towards the house from the back of the ambulance, Horatio nodded and then looked to his niece, "I'll be right there, Speed." Closing his phone, he looked to Madison, "Sweetheart, I have to go and get the guys that took you. I want you to go with the medics to the hospital so you can be checked out. Your mom will be waiting there for you, okay?"

Allowing his arm to go, she nodded and then turned her head away from him, remaining still. She'd been through so much, and now that she was free, she was unsure of how she should feel. Shame crept upon her and she contracted herself into the fetal position, willing to succumb to the darkness that was now itching at her.

Watching as she lay on the gurney, Horatio bent down to her ear and whispered softly, "I promise they won't hurt you ever again, Madison...ever. You're safe now, sweetheart...you're safe."

Tensing slightly, she felt the tears beginning to stream out of her closed eyes but remained quiet. She wouldn't believe her safety until she knew for certain that the men who abused her would pay for what they did. She could feel her uncle retracting from her and then leaving altogether, the feeling of being abandoned coming over her in waves. The sound of another voice frightened her, but she kept it in check.

Hating to leave Madison in the state she was in, Horatio knew he had to bring Greenburg down for what he'd done. Clenching his jaw as he picked up his pace, heading up to where Tim and Frank were, Horatio adjusted his badge and gun, ready to finally end everything, once and for all. Falling into step with Tim and Frank, he held out his hand for the warrant, "To whom do we owe a favor now?"

"Judge Fairmount. She expressed her concerns, but then, she's in favor for cleaning up Miami." Tim handed the warrant to Horatio and sighed heavily, "We have to act fast, H. I'm sure Greenburg's assembling his dream team."

"Maybe so, but he doesn't know we have a witness that can ID him," Horatio said as they came to the front door. Ignoring the doorbell, Horatio hammered his fist on the wooden door, "Miami Dade PD...Open up Marcus."

Despite the rancor that was coursing through him, Marcus took a second to breathe, looking to Derrick, "We allow them entrance, do not do anything to stop them, understand? We're going to be back here by dawn." The pounding continued and he gave a deadly chuckle, his eyes hardening, "Someone's going to pay for this, Derrick."

"The door to the basement is hidden again, Percy on the other hand..." Shaking his head, he raised a brow, "He's skipped out again." Looking at the door, he vowed, "I'll personally find out what happened and take care of them for you." Opening the door, Derrick looked to the men standing there and crossed his arm's over his chest, "Now what, Caine?"

Smirking, Horatio held up the warrant, "This warrant here is for the house...and Mr. Greenburg. Housing a fugitive, along with kidnapping of a minor."

Marcus allowed a small tuft of air out and then arched his brow, "And how do you figure all this? I'm just a regular businessman, trying to get some sleep. When do I have time to," he paused as he snatched the warrant out of Caine's hand, "kidnapping a minor? I'm not a common criminal, Caine." Handing him the warrant back, he smiled widely, standing aside, "But if you must, come inside, check everything. Anything your boys destroy, you'll pay for it."

Smirking, Horatio nodded and raised a brow and he went toe to toe with Greenburg, looking up into the larger mans eyes, "I have a witness that can ID you, Greenburg...I also have your cousin Percy who you've been housing here."

"Oh so a witness, huh? Who is this witness? I have a right to face my accuser," Greenburg laughed as he eyed the red head lieutenant. He could see how on edge he was and itched to push him over, instead shaking his head dismissively, laughing, "I tell you what, go ahead and search the place, use whatever you can find, and we'll talk later. I'm sure that I have a ride to the PD, right?"

Not backing down from the man, Horatio nodded slightly, "Cuff 'em, Frank." Maintaining eye contact with Marcus as he was handcuffed, Horatio then watched as he was led out the home and to a waiting squad car. Looking at his assistant Derrick, Horatio placed his hands on his hips, "I want all rooms unlocked."

"Already done, Lieutenant. The home is open," Derrick responded as he saw Margarita emerging from the opposite end. Before everything went to hell in a hand basket, Derrick had roamed the halls, unbeknownst to anyone. Often he suffered from insomnia and when he wasn't with Margarita, he regulated himself to his room, working on proposals or meetings between Marcus and his street ties. There was something that propelled him to walk out his insomnia, and in doing so, he saw something that at first confused him, but then as he continued to watch her emerge from the shadows, it became perfectly clear.

"Your warrant's all encompassing. Have at it, Caine."

"I plan on it," Horatio said as he then nodded to Tim and the other men to begin their search of the residence.

Watching from a distance, Margarita caught Derrick's eye and she wrapped her arms around her self. Moving out the way as officer passed her, her brow furrowed in confusion as Derrick came over to her, "Derrick, what the hell is going on? What do they want?"

"We're being harassed. Mr. Greenburg has already been taken away, I'm sure I'll be next. We won't be gone long." Deciding not to question her yet, he sighed, "Let the officers do what they need to do and hang tight. We'll talk when I get back."

Nodding, she looked up into his eyes, seeing something different there, "I love you...be careful."

"I…love you. Don't worry about me," Derrick answered as he moved from her. Every step incited a fury he never knew and he cringed, knowing what was likely to happen. Seeing the dark haired man approach, Derrick snickered, "So, I see that they've gone to the barrel, huh, Speed? You trying out the big wheel again?"

Smirking himself, Tim raised a brow to the other man as he raised his brow, "Well I see you've gone to the bottom of said barrel with all the scum. You should have never gotten involved with Greenburg, Derrick...you usta be a good defense attorney. Now, no one will want to hire you."

"I know what the system does to good people, Speedle. I was tired of not making a difference and getting shitted on in the process. With Mr. Greenburg, we're making progress and being compensated greatly for it." Derrick shook his head and nodded, "Perhaps you should make a trade. That pretty little wife of yours deserves much more than what you can scrap from the government. Man up and do something about it."

"I am...by taking people like Greenburg off the streets so they can be safe again...especially for the kids. You know...like for your little nieces and nephews that are still in diapers." With that, Tim walked off, leaving him to think about what he said.

Watching the man walk away, Derrick shook his head and grimaced, feeling a pair of hands on him. Turning slightly, he relaxed and let them cuff him, knowing that by sun rise, he'd be free. And retribution would be the next logical step.

Holding the file in one hand and a cup of strong black coffee in the other, Horatio watched Greenburg through the mirrored glass. Finding more evidence at the mansion along with more guns in the small house behind the mansion, Horatio was sure they'd be able to track down the gun that had been used to kill Ryan and the children.

Taking a sip of the black liquid, his eyes remained on the man as the door opened and Tim joined him in the small room. When the younger man came to his side, he held up the file to him, "Were we able to find the room where Madison was held?"

"Unfortunately not," Tim answered as he stared at the man sitting at the table. Shaking his head, he sighed, "Other than the firearms, there's not much. There wasn't an inch of anything that said that Madison was in the house." Looking to Horatio, his expression softened and asked, "How is she doing?"

"Not good. She's basically closed down on us. Were awaiting the results of the rape kit, and the DNA and trace from her clothes," Horatio replied and then took another sip.

Silence cloaked them and Tim sighed, shaking his head as his eyes centered on the man waiting patiently, "There's nothing, H. If we don't get something from him now, we're dead in the water, and Marcus is free. All of the investigation, the years of work is down the toilet."

"We still have Madison...and she can at least ID him from a photo if we have to go that route," Horatio replied as he looked over at Tim. "He's not gonna get out of this one that easily."

"That's still a gamble, H. We need something hard on him, we need the strength of evidence." Tim met Horatio's gaze and sighed, knowing the turmoil he was in. Looking to his arm, he gestured, "Did you ever get that looked at , H? You know how wounds like that will get away from you."

Nodding, Horatio looked back at Marcus, "Dr. Loman is on his way in to check it out for me, Speed." Crinkling his eyes, Horatio lifted his head some, "The warrant is still good, Speed. Go back to the house. Talk to your agent while Greenburg and his friends are here and find that room."

"I'm on it," Tim replied as he moved for the door. Pausing, he held the knob and then glanced to the man, seeing the intense gaze, "H, go easy, okay? I know how much you want Marcus, but if we take one missed step, this is over before it's begins."

Turning is attention back to Tim, Horatio gave him a small smirk and sighed, "I don't plan on doing anything that will run the risk of us loosing this case, Speed."

With that understanding between them, Tim exited, leaving the older man alone, sure that he was thinking of what step to take next. Coming from the interrogation rooms, he dialed the number and then waited, the stream of questions running through his mind. When he answered, Tim's tone was firm and left no room for the imagination, "When were you planning on extracting the undercover?"

Raising a brow at the question, Alan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Why? If Horatio can't keep Greenburg locked up we'll still need her there."

"If Horatio can't keep Marcus here, then she's good as dead. Are you willing to risk that?" Tim could feel the irritation coming up on him and questioned more, "Any idea why she wouldn't leave if the chance came?"

Smiling some, Alan took off his jacket, "Yeah, she's got the hots for Greenburg's assistant, Derrick Lyons. I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't sleeping with that asshole."

Stopping, Tim furrowed his brow and asked, "What the hell do you mean she's got the hots for him? Have you stopped to think what this could mean, Alan? She could compromise the investigation!"

"Don't you think I already know that, Speedle?" Alan asked his voice raised. Tossing his jacket aside, he ran a stiff hand through his hair, "She's one of the best, Speedle. She got close...which has been more helpful to us then anything. She'll be able to make a good case when all this goes to trial."

"You mean, IF she makes it to trial, right Alan? They've been compromised, she's got a target on her back. Don't you think you should extract her? Or do you not care about your agents anymore, Alan?"

Leaning his head back and looking up, Alan closed his eyes, "Speedle, we already talked to her earlier while we were there. She's supposed to be pulling out of there tonight. I've still got a few agents watching the place in case we have to go in and pull her out."

Tim shook his head and started walking again, his determination great now. "Did it ever occur to you that you should possibly get her out before Marcus comes back? Don't you think that Marcus is questioning just who ratted them out?" Finished with this conversation, Tim exhaled heavily and gritted his teeth, "Never mind, Alan. I'm going over there to find something, when I do, I'm bringing Margarita out."

"Speedle...just be careful. If you do that you could be putting a target on her back. If you have to...get immigration papers and use that route...make it look legit."

"I don't have time for that, Alan. The ball's in my court, I'm going to make a play for it." Hanging up quickly, Tim made his way out of the department, intent on finishing this today.

* * *

Pushing through the door of the interrogation room with Frank following, Horatio went around to the opposite side of the table from Marcus. Setting his file down, Horatio raised his brow as he looked to the man, "Bet you thought you could get away with all this didn't you Marcus. Kidnapping my niece...taking out my CSI's...all to try to get to me."

Marcus sat back and gave Horatio a relaxed smile, shaking his head, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Lieutenant. I was just sleeping when your men came and stormed my house. By the way, I'll be billing your department for damage done to my lawn. I'll send your Chief the bill."

Chuckling some, Horatio nodded, "I'm sure you will." Opening the file, Horatio began to produce photo's taken at the house along with the arrest report for Percy, "Thought you said you hadn't seen your cousin Percy, Marcus. I guess you didn't teach him well enough. We caught him leaving your home earlier this evening."

Marcus glanced at the report and then the photographs he produced and snickered, "I never thought that my house was that nice, but your guys are great behind the camera. Ever thought to contract them out to the media? They could make some real money."

"Cut the crap, Marcus. Percy is already singing...and it would be in your best interest if you did the same. Now, what I want to know is where Madison Barnum is right now?" Horatio asked, not wanting to give away that they already had her back.

"I don't know, but have you asked her mother? Oh…that's right, Suzy's got a new gig being clean and all. Perhaps she's taken a backward step and pimped her kid out for some meth. That is her poison of choice, right?"

Unsure of how Marcus knew about his sister-in-law, Horatio raised a brow and lowered his voice, "This is not about her mother. I have a witness that says that they saw you with Madison. Now, where is she, Marcus?"

"And this witness is who? They saw where?" Marcus was growing tired of this and shook his head, "You're batting in the dark, again, Lieutenant. Perhaps, your witness was mistaken? You know how you can't believe a word that they are saying. Too much conflicting perspectives." Glancing at the clock, he sighed, "I've been here for more than enough of my time, and my lawyer is probably going to walk in with my ticket out of here in about five minutes. Got anything else you want to tag on me, the assassination of Kennedy perhaps? Cause you got nothing on me for this."

Smiling, some, Horatio raised his brow, "Keeping thinking that, Marcus. We'll see how long that lasts." Looking over as the door opened and Marcus's lawyer came in, Horatio smirked, "Right on time I see."

Kenneth Straus entered and took a seat next to his client, eying the lieutenant coldly. Placing his hands on the table he calmly spoke, glancing to Marcus, "Lieutenant Caine, I think that my client has spent enough time in here. You obviously have no pending evidence, no evidence of foul play, no evidence of any type of crime being committed. Release him now, and we'll forget about it."

Smiling, Horatio produced a paper, sliding it over to the lawyer, "Actually, we have him for harboring Percy Hatchell who is wanted for questioning and who has several warrants out on himself. So you see, Mr. Greenburg will be detained and seeing a judge in the morning."

"Mr. Greenburg was out of the house for the entire day, and only returned late that evening. He could not have possibly known that Mr. Hatchell was in the home." Kenneth arched a brow at the older CSI and chuckled, "Surely, you're not hoping that this is going to warrant an appearance before a judge."

"And you cannot tell me that none of Mr. Greenburg staff didn't know Percy was there. And as said employer...he is responsible," Horatio said with a smirk of his own.

"That is why he has his staff there. Half the time, Mr. Greenburg doesn't connect with all of the staff throughout the day. Something is bound to go slipping through the cracks." Shaking his head dismissively, Kenneth smirked, "We can go round and round with this Lieutenant. If you don't have some kind of steady evidence, then cut him loose. If not, I will advise my client to file a suit with your department for harassment."

Glancing at Frank and knowing they were dead in the water until the DNA and Trace evidence from Madison's clothes, Horatio then looked back at them, "Then I'd advice your client not to leave town until this investigation is over, sir."

Standing, Kenneth motioned to Marcus and nodded, "Good choice, Lieutenant. I am assured that Mr. Greenburg will not be going anywhere. Marcus…"

Marcus smiled widely and stood, "I do believe we're done, here, Lieutenant Caine. It's been nice though, I hope it's the last time I'm dragged out of bed."

Not saying a word, Horatio placed his hands on his hips as both men walked out the room, leaving him and Frank alone. Looking at the Texan, Horatio sighed, "Frank, can you go back to the house and help Speed find that basement door? We need that evidence that Madison was being held in there before Greenburg has a chance to destroy it."

"I'm on my way, H." Seeing the defeat coming in his blue eyes, Frank offered, "We're not down and out yet. If anything, we still have the undercover agent there. She's been building a case from the inside. Just as long as we get Greenburg for something and get him off the streets is enough at this point. Don't give up on it."

"And we still have Madison...I just don't want to her being drug into court over all this," Horatio said as he looked up at the man. "I'll be on my cell if you find anything."

"As soon as we find something, you're the first to know." Frank watched as Horatio nodded and then walked away, knowing that this was a considerable blow dealt. He could see it in his gait, Horatio was torn from the inside out.


	15. Chapter 15

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

The return home found Horatio in another world completely. With having come back from the hospital, he felt dejected. Nothing had worked out to their advantage evidence wise, and both Marcus and Derrick were now free, going back to their lives while Madison was confined to a bed, terrified and silent, refusing even the touch of her mother. For hours, he sat by their sides, listening to Suzy cry softly and the silence that infused the room, the anger abetting and making room for the despair at letting the person responsible for Madison's pain, free. He was unable to rationalize how someone could hurt an innocent and still smile about it as if nothing ever happened, and worst off, faced life as if it was merely a speck of lint. Failure was heavy on him, but more so grief, grief that Madison had lost her innocence, something that was never to be gained back. She'd been taken time and time again, her body ravaged and her soul stripped from her. There would be no bouncing back for her, and for this, Horatio bared the full brunt of it in his soul.

Walking into the silent home, he wearily placed his keys on the table and then stood for seconds, taking in the solitary ticking of the clock, amazed at how normal it was. After a night like he had, he was expecting for it to feel different, but the monotonous tone of his life prevailed and it reignited the flames of fury, making him want to strike out at the first thing he came in contact with. Nothing was ever going to be the same. Not for Madison, Ryan, the murdered teenaged girls, or Calleigh.

_Calleigh_…he thought errantly as he furrowed his brow. Moving into action, he headed straight for the living room, sure that she would've camped out, lying in wait for him to enter the door. He knew the determination that she held steadfast too and he expected nothing less. It was inherently her. He was surprised when he found the couch empty and as they left it, the faint memory of their lovemaking bursting through the haze of pain and fury, calming him somewhat. Her absence in the living room put on him on the search for her, leading him to the guest room where she insisted on staying.

Knocking softly, he didn't hear anything and placing his hand on the knob he twisted it and opened the door slowly, peering in just to see the bed made as it was the day before. Perplexed, he closed the door and then traveled across the way to his room, walking in to see her slumbering deeply under the covers, her blonde hair casting a halo around her, serving to soften his demeanor even more. The peacefulness that he saw on her face warmed him and as he bent to move a strand of hair, he caught the sight of one of his button ups, the material swathing her completely. He could imagine how the oversized shirt fell on her body, and how in any other instance, he would've been thirsting for her, but at the moment, he was content to know that she was safe.

Bending to kiss her softly, he whispered, "I love you," and then retracted, hoping not to wake her. She wasn't going to be happy to see the bandage, nor the look in his eyes, but for the moment, he wanted her to stay in the realm of serenity.

As if in a dream, she could hear his soft voice, still feel his lips on her body. Since he'd been gone, she'd found one of his shirts in his closet and put it on before retreating to his bed to wait for him. Falling into a deep slumber, tired and warn out from there love making, Calleigh took in a deep breath and stretched some. Sleep began to leave her as she slowly opened her eyes to see what time it was. Seeing him standing near the dresser and taking off his shirt, she smiled some and spoke softly, "When did you get back?"

Slipping the shirt off of his shoulders, he winced slightly and then turned to face her, smiling at her, "I just got back in. You should go back to sleep. I was planning on joining you after I finished in my office." Coming closer to her, he saw that her eyes gravitated to the bandage on his arm and shrugged, "A necessary evil. It's a flesh wound."

Sitting up in the bed, Calleigh pushed her hair back from her face and raised a brow, "And you and I both know that only happens when things go south. What happened, Horatio? Were you able to find Madison?"

"We were," he said as he sat next to her. Casting his gaze downward and sighed, "She's in the hospital. She was…ah…she was raped repeatedly. The DNA is still pending." Shaking his head, he cringed, "Marcus Greenburg is back on the streets, and Madison is in the hospital, torn to shreds and in pain. How is this right?"

"Greenburg's out?" Calleigh asked surprised. "How did he get out, Horatio? What about all the evidence?"

The frustration built from deep within and he clenched his fist, "The only tangible evidence is the trace that Madison had on her clothes and the DNA samples. There was nothing else to find in the house- except the place where they were holding Madison. If we can find that, we don't have a chance on pinning the kidnapping on him. His lawyer explained away Percy."

Seeing the tension surrounding him, Calleigh got out from under the covers and moved behind him. Placing her hands onto his shoulders, she began to gently massage, "He won't be able to explain away DNA, Horatio...or trace. We'll get him that way." Feeling the knots in his shoulders from all the stress, she continued to rub his shoulders and leaned forward, whispering in his ear, "You'll get him, Horatio...I know you will."

The massage was working wonders, taking away the stress and the doubts that were now weighing him down. The feel of her gentle hands working out the knots freed him and he exhaled lightly as his eyes slid closed and his body relaxed more, "It seems…futile," he whispered as she massaged more. His brow furrowed and he shook his head, "Greenburg's skipping out on everything."

"You will get him, and when you do he'll pay for everything he's done, Horatio," Calleigh said softly as she found another knot and began to work it out. Tilting her head some, she added, "If you want, e-mail me what you have collected since I've been out and I'll take a look at it. Fresh set of eyes never hurts."

Knowing that she was right, he relented and nodded, "I'll do it when I go back to the lab. Right now…I just want to forget." The emotion continued to build and he shook his head, "She's not talking to anyone right now, Calleigh. You…you would've barely recognized her."

Lowering her eyes onto his shoulders, Calleigh then got an idea and asked, "Do you think I could talk to her, Horatio? Maybe she'd feel a little more comfortable with someone who was also victimized by Greenburg and his people."

Images of her brutal attack came to mind and he shook his head, "I wouldn't want you to put yourself through that, Calleigh. You've come so far in your healing…I couldn't ask that of you."

"Horatio...you'll need her to open up and tell who exactly raped her. She might open up for me. It's at least worth a try," Calleigh said as she moved her hands down his back some and began working the muscles there.

Horatio allowed a low moan to overcome him and he hissed at the deft workings of her hands. With each play of her fingers, he could feel the tension releasing him and he was finding himself sinking into peacefulness. "Okay, Calleigh. If you want to try, you can try. I'll be there if you need me."

"Thank you." Giving him a soft kiss on his shoulder, her hands continued and she raised a brow, "Maybe in the morning I could get a ride then? I think the sooner we get her to talk, the sooner she'll be able to start the healing process."

"I will," he whispered. Being lulled away from the disappointment and despair, he was finally calm, allowing himself to be able to genuinely feel. Reaching behind him, he pulled her away from his back and around to face him, smiling, "Thank you, sweetheart."

Draping her arms around his neck, Calleigh gave him a small smile and whispered, "You're welcome, Handsome." Leaning to him, she gave him a kiss and then pulled back, "Now, how did you get shot?"

Horatio laughed and allowed a small smile to come before his expression changed again, his tone trying for seriousness, yet failing completely, "I came under heavy fire, I wasn't about to leave Madison exposed…"

"But you left yourself exposed. Where was your back-up, Horatio?" she asked as she looked to his arm and ran her fingers gently over the white bandage.

Her touch conveyed the concern that her voice stressed and he turned to look at her fully, "I don't quite know, Calleigh. All I knew was that I had to get her out." He saw the disbelief in her eyes and offered, "It's only a flesh wound."

"It could have been worse though, Horatio." Sighing heavily, she looked into his eyes, "I just don't want anything happening to you, ya know?"

Cupping her face, he smiled warmly and blinked slowly, leaning to kiss her. When he parted from her, he spoke gently, "Nothing's going to happen to me, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to get Greenburg and he's going to pay."

Giving him a small smile, Calleigh nodded and then wrapped her arms back around him. Hugging him, she breathed out as her eyes closed, "Let's get you to bed. I know you gotta be tired."

Horatio didn't resist as she stood and pulled him up, taking the covers back more. When she slowly sat him down and then laid him down, he smiled lazily, "You're joining me, right? We have a few more hours…"

Placing her finger to his lips, she smirked, "I'm coming back to bed. I just need to use the restroom first. You get comfortable...I'll be right back."

Horatio tried to follow her with his eyes but failed, instead finding himself drifting off to sleep. As he descended further into darkness, the images that he'd seen were now indelibly burned into his brain running as a blur. He was sure that he would find no peace tonight in rest, but with her by his side, he would find contentment.

* * *

Pulling herself down a coffee cup and then pouring herself some, Margarita set the pot back and then took a sip of the hot liquid. Glaring at the few officers that were coming and going through the area, she had remained to herself, staying in the kitchen as the officers executed the warrant.

Going over to the kitchen table and sitting down in one of the chairs, she stared off at the far wall, wondering what was happening with Derrick and if she'd ever be able to see him again. The sound of someone clearing there throat caught her attention and she looked up to see the dark headed agent looking down at her. Sighing heavily, she took another sip of her coffee, "What the hell do you want?"

Tim arched a brow in surprise as he took a seat in front of her, tilting his head toward her. He known of Margarita Quintila, of her dedication and her passion for justice, but the woman he saw before him now was not Margarita. She'd turn into someone totally different, someone who was torn between what was justice and what was right in her heart.

Studying her for a second longer, he sighed, "Margarita, why didn't you come with Madison? Do you know of the risk you pose to yourself in staying here?"

Keeping her eyes down on her cup, she wrapped both hands around it and spoke softly, "And I also have a job to finish. They will not suspect me...I've made sure of that."

"Sure it's not because of your boyfriend?" Tim asked as he stared at the table. The silence brought his eyes up and he crinkled them, "What was going through your mind, Margarita? Getting involved with your mark? Do you know what kind of compromises you've brought upon yourself?"

Looking up at him, her brow crinkled as her anger began to set in, "He wasn't my mark, Speedle...Greenburg was. Derrick...he...he's not like Greenburg...not by a long shot." Getting up she began to pace the length of the floor and then stopped, looking at him, "Nothing has been compromised and nothing will be."

Tim could hear the stress in her voice and he got up to stand in front of her, stopping her forward motion. He held on to her shoulders tightly and shook his head, "Margarita, you're unraveling, I can see it. If I can see it, Derrick is going to be able to see it. We need to move proactively." Letting her go, he watched as she started pacing again and sighed, "They're going to be coming back here, I have only one chance to get something- help me find where they were holding Madison."

At the mention of the girl, Margarita stopped again and looked over at him, "She got away alright?"

"She's at the hospital right now. She's not responding to any questions about what happened to her. She's not talking to anyone." Tim's gaze hardened as he remembered the report and shook his head, "She was raped, repeatedly and Horatio thinks by Greenburg…and possibly more."

Knowing of the time Derrick had spent in the basement with the child, Margarita bit her lip and shook her head, "There was no way I could have stopped them from doing what they did to her. Not without getting us both killed." Looking at him, her voice softened and she then dropped her head, "I'll show you where the basement door is...but, no one can know I showed you, Tim."

"They won't have to, Margarita." Tim could hear someone join them and looked to the doorway, nodding. Stepping aside, he sighed, "Show us, Margarita."

Eying the other man, she then looked back at Tim before turning to lead them out the kitchen. Going down the maze of hallways, they came to the one that held Marcus's office and she turned back to look at them. Making sure no one else was around, she pointed to a picture on the wall and shrugged, "Push it in and the panel will slide away."

Going to the picture, Tim pushed hesitantly and then stood back as the panel slid, turning to her for more instructions. "There's two switches here, Margarita. Which one ?"

"The top one unlocks the door...bottom locks it." Wrapping her arm's around her midsection, Margarita bite her lip an then looked up at Tim, "Speed, you'll find my prints in there also...and my DNA. I had to help take care of her...feeding, bathing, even dressing her."

Tim flipped the top switch and then watched as the basement door rose, listening to her. He looked to her and then back to the door as others began to flood the room, "We'll exclude yours first then." Hesitantly he started for the door but then turned to her, centering his gaze on her, "You're sure that you had nothing to do with her rape or torture? If I find something down there that reputes your story, Margarita…"

"I did nothing to harm that child, Speedle...nothing at all. I took care of her and nursed her wounds," she said firmly as she stared up at him.

Tim regarded her answer with a short nod and then turned to the uniform coming in, "Don't let anyone back here while we're down here, got me?" To Margarita, he instructed, "Get away, Margarita. They're coming back soon. I don't want you to be here when they return."

Shaking her head, Margarita stood her ground, "No...I'm staying. If I leave now they'll know I had something to do with all this. I can handle them." Turning to leave him, she looked back over her shoulder at him, "I know my limits...just do what you have to do and go."

Tim took in a deep breath and then turned to the door, taking the first step. He chanced a glance back at her to see her turning away and then started down. Trying to prepare himself, he took another cleansing breath and then closed his eyes briefly, only opening them when he perceived that he had made it to the landing. What he saw pulled an instant emotional reaction, and a small cry escaped as he took in the bed and the restraints as well as the blood.

Steeling himself for the job to be done, he nodded to the other tech and then glared at Frank, "We should be glad that Horatio's not here for this."

"Hell, I'm not wanting to be here for this." Shaking his head, Frank had his nose turned up at the sight before them. Looking back up the stairs, he then turned his attention to Tim, "You think she might have been in on this of any?"

"She assures me that she had nothing to do with it, but she's told me she's all over this place. She was sent down to tend to her and feed her. We're going to find her DNA and fingerprints ." Tim sat the kit down and then pulled out a pair of gloves and swabs then taking a second to take in everything. Every surface seemed to have blood on it in some form or fashion, leading Tim to wonder how she survived this at all. Shuddering, he glanced to the bed and pulled out his fluoroscope. "I'm sure we're going to find a crap load here."

Looking around and scanning the area, Frank sighed, "Want me to help you with collecting, Speedle?"

"I'm going to need it," Tim answered ,exhaling shallowly. He glanced around and cringed, "I can't believe that someone would do something like this to a little girl."

"Bastard doesn't deserve to live if you ask me," Frank said reaching into the kit and pulling out a pair of gloves. Seeing the handcuffs, he pointed to them, "Want to snap some photo's of those cuffs and I'll get started getting them off for ya."

"Yeah, we're going to have to dust for prints too," Tim remarked absently. He shook his head and looked to the side of the bed. Taking the picture, he then reached for it and pulled out a long rod, seeing the specks of blood. "I really hate being here."

Pulling out his own flashlight, Frank moved around Tim to look under the bed for any evidence, "Let's just be glad she got out alive, Speedle. This could have been much worse."

"I think it was much worse for her," Tim answered quietly, standing carefully. The scene was filled with things out of nightmares and the more he found, the sicker he felt. He let his flashlight shine on every corner of the tiny room and growled at the post that seemed to have been the focal point. Glancing down, he saw the trash can and approached, seeing the plethora of condoms, "I think we've hit the jackpot here. I'm sure that the condoms that are in here are going to give us a better picture of what went down in here."

Grumbling under his breath, Frank went back over, looking to where Tim was shining his light. Shaking his head, he walked away and over to the kit, "I'll get the collection bags ready for ya. We'll need to have them rushed to Valera. I'm sure H is gonna want the results ASAP."

Thinking about his friend, Tim shook his head and then snapped the pictures, "He and I both."

Watching as Tim took the photo's of the trash can, Frank prepared the evidence envelope's and also pulled out his cell. Calling dispatch, he spoke firmly, "This is Tripp...I need a transport unit for evidence to be taken to CSI." Getting the response he wanted, Frank closed back his cell, slipping it into his pocket and then opened an envelope for Tim, "Okay, got a transport on the way."

"Good, the quicker we can get this to the lab, the better." Taking a second to breathe, Tim looked to Frank and then listened more, hearing a commotion above them. Standing quickly, he snapped off his gloves and arched a brow, moving past Frank. Ascending the stairs, he came face to face with Derrick. The former attorney sneered as the uniform pushed him back more, and Tim waved him off, "Alright…alright…enough. Patton, you can let him loose, but stay close. There's nothing that he can do now." Approaching him more, he sighed, "You know you can't be in here, Derrick."

Glaring at the man, Derrick sneered, "You guys are supposed to already be out of here...Agent Speedle." Glancing to the room, he nodded to it, "There's nothing down there but the basement...filled with boxes and junk."

"Well, your definition of junk and my definition of junk is two totally different things. Will I be surprised if your DNA pops up down there?" Tim arched his brow and stepped closer, "Derrick, if you are even remotely close to this, I promise you, you're going to hate the day you saw Madison Barnum."

"I have no clue who you are talking about, Speedle," Derrick said, not backing down from the other man. Looking him dead in the eyes, they stared at each other for a moment before Derrick turned and looked around, "Where is the rest of Mr. Greenburg's house staff?"

"If you're referring to Ms. Quintila, she's around, but she is the only one. No one is supposed to be around this area. Including you." Tense moments passed and Tim shook his head, "What's it take for someone like you to turn into a slime-ball?"

Cocking a brow, Derrick turned and began to walk off, not answering Tim's question. As if remembering something, Derrick turned back to the man, "I'll be making a list of Mr. Greenburg's items that your men have destroyed tonight...he'll be seeking reimbursement." Without another word, Derrick set off in search of Margarita, questions of what he'd seen still floating around in his head.

* * *

Meandering through the mansion, Derrick allowed the silence to course through him, pondering what he was to do. He never thought that she would do this, betray him and Marcus in the manner that she had. At first, he wasn't sure if he was seeing things; his insomnia drove him crazy most nights, which is why he took to walking the halls. Doing so would calm the images and the urges, keeping him to himself even as he ached to satiate his desires. Things hadn't been what he'd dreamed they'd be- he never thought he'd be a lackey for one of the sickest hoodlums in Miami, but life had turned for him and he was powerless to stop it. Even so, he'd fallen for the life and incidentally the girl and now, he had to make a decision that would change both.

Walking into the office, he stopped short, seeing her peering over the files almost incessantly. Instantly, he felt the anger rage forth and clenched his fist tightly, taking a step toward her. She was snooping around in Marcus' personal files- financial files to be exact. This was the proverbial nail in the coffin as far as he was concerned.

He watched a little longer, becoming more and more perplexed as he saw her move the files from one file cabinet to a briefcase. He watched her close the briefcase and then move to the in wall safe. When the briefcase was securely behind the secret safe, he cleared his throat roughly and then stepped fully into the office, his fists relaxing.

"I've been looking for you, baby. What have you been up to?"

Jumping and spinning around at the sound of his voice, Margarita's heart beat loudly in her chest, sure she was caught. A small smile formed as she breathed out a sigh of relief and went towards him and then past, closing the door behind her. Taking his hand and pulling him further into the room, she kept her voice low, "Marcus had given me the combination to the safe months ago incase anything happened to you or him. I placed his financial records and his books in there for you both."

He followed along as she explained herself and nodded, glancing to the safe, "They haven't been in here then?"

"No, not yet. They don't even know I'm in here. I told them I'd be in the kitchen," she said as she looked up at him. Reaching up, she caressed his cheek and shook her head, "I didn't want Marcus getting caught with them in here."

Taking her hand in his, he kissed it and then smiled, "You're looking out for Marcus, that's good. This whole ordeal has got him out of his mind. He needs us all to be on his side." Pulling her close, he wrapped his arms around her and traced his fingers around her cheek, "How have you been holding up, baby?"

Looking into his eyes, she leaned into his touch, her voice soft, "I was worried about you. They wouldn't tell me anything...they...they searched my room. Derrick, I'm scared. If they find out I don't have my green card..."

"Your green card?" Derrick arched his brow and then chuckled, "That's the least of your problems, baby. You don't have to worry, I'll take care of it okay?" Leaning, he took her lips generously, his brow furrowing as the kiss became passionate. He breathed heavily as his hands roamed over her body, her reaction starting to blur his thoughts. He was here for a reason and he wanted answers.

Pulling away, he caressed her face, moving the stray strands of hair out of her eyes as he sighed heavily, "Take a walk with me, baby. Away from this bull…just you and me."

Willing to go anywhere he asked, Margarita gave him a small smile, "I'd go to the ends of the earth with you." Taking his free hand in hers, she slowly backed away from him, "Let's go."

Walking out of the office, he stopped and turned, closing the door, "Maybe those idiots will leave us alone now that they've found the basement." Coming back to her, he took her hand, "The basement is problematic for us, Margarita."

"But I thought...wasn't it closed and locked up?" she asked with a confused expression. "Derrick...I...I was in there with her, so were you and Marcus." Walking with him, she began to check back behind them and whispered, "We have to leave, Derrick. I...I don't want you getting in trouble."

He brought her closer to him and dipped his head down, "I'm not going to get into any trouble, and I'm not leaving. I don't run with my tail between my legs." Taking a turn toward the doors, he quickened his pace slightly, "How about we walk on the grounds? Give us a moment alone and...talk."

Nodding, she continued to walk with him towards the glass doors. When he opened it for her, she went out and slowed, waiting for him to follow and then took his hand once more. Taking in a deep breath of the fresh morning air, she looked up towards the sky, seeing the faint hints of the night sky disappearing.

They walked out to the far gardens behind the pool house and Margarita stopped them when they reached one of the benches. Smiling, she moved close to him, wrapping her arms up around his neck, "What did you want to talk about, baby?"

The serenity of the morning held close to him and he looked away from her, watching as the sky lit with the coming of the sun. He could feel the cold steel of the gun in his breast pocket, something he had started to carry when things had turned for the worse on the streets, but he didn't want to use it.

Finding his voice, he whispered, "Tonight's been chaotic, hasn't it?" When she nodded minutely, he brought her closer and placed his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her, "I was up before all of the action came down. I couldn't sleep. But…I need you to explain something to me."

Resting her head against him, her eyes closed as she relaxed in his arms, "Anything. You know I'm an open book to you, Derrick. I will tell you anything you want to know."

Rubbing her arms slowly, he exhaled heavily again and closed his eyes, "Why were you in the basement earlier tonight, before all hell broke loose?"

Margarita's heart seemed to stop at the question and she pulled away and looked up at him. Seeing the anger growing in his eyes, she shook her head and moved from him, looking at the roses blooming there. Tears began to fill her eyes and she dropped her head some, "I...I was checking on the girl, Derrick..."

"Checking on the girl? CHECKING on the girl?" Derrick asked as he moved her away from him. Holding her shoulders tightly, he grit his teeth and bit out, "YOU never take the girl out, Margarita. NEVER!"

Tears ran down her cheeks as her eyes widened in fear. She'd rarely seen Derrick angry like this and when she had, she didn't like the results. Her body trembled as she lifted her sights fully to him, "They...they made me. I...I didn't want to...but they said they'd deport me and my family and send us back to Chile. I was scared, Derrick. I didn't want to loose you."

"They who, Margarita? Who was threatening you?" Derrick could feel the undercurrent of his anger and he gripped her arms harder, "Who would make you want to betray Marcus…betray ME?"

Crying more, Margarita struggled some at the pain he was inflicting to her arms, "Derrick...please, you're...you're hurting me."

"Hurting you? Believe me, Margarita, this isn't hurting you." Derrick pulled her closer, his action rougher now as he seethed, "You have been lying to me…"

"No..." she cried, trying to push away from him. When he got hold of her more, she gave in to him, "The FBI, Derrick...they followed me...to the store. Ask Daz, he'll tell you. A woman at the market, she was FBI."

"You were approached at the market? Why didn't you tell me?" He relaxed his touch and then let her go completely, turning his back to her. Anger ruled over his thoughts and he knew better than to face someone when it was so potent. Closing his eyes, he reached into his breast pocket, feeling the cold steel against his hand and gripped it tightly.

Gathering all the calm he could, he released it and then exhaled heavily, "You…you have been deceiving me, Margarita. But…" he turned to her and his gaze softened, the sight of her tears now eating at him, "But, I can't let you go. I love you too much to."

Taking her into his arms, he held her tightly, "We're going to work this out. You're going to show me where your allegiance lies."

Holding onto him, she buried her head into his chest as she continued to cry. After a moment, she lifted her head, looking up at him, "They...they won't find you were in the room...I made sure of it, Derrick. I haven't deceived you...I wanted to protect you like you have me."

"What do you mean?" Derrick asked as he arched his brow. He knew of what he'd done, there was no doubt as to his involvement. Shaking his head, he pulled away from her, "What are you telling me, Margarita?"

Sniffling some, she looked into his eyes, "I got on the computer when I came home from the store. I...I looked up about how to hide things from the police, like fingerprints and D...DN...something." Searching his eyes she shook her head, "I got rid of the condoms you used and wiped down everything. The boys, they...they were in there with her last night...I think Marcus might have been also though."

"They were carting things away, Margarita." Derrick shook his head and sighed, "I guess I'll know in a couple of days if you're telling the truth. DNA tests take time."

Crinkling her brow, she pulled back from him fully and stepped back, "Derrick, I love you and I never want to loose you. I don't approve of what you did to that girl, but I'm not about to give you to them."

Derrick watched her intently, seeing the truth in her eyes and relented, reaching for her, "C'mere." When she hesitantly came to him, he enveloped her within his arms and sighed, "I love you, Margarita. Probably more than I should. No matter what…it's me and you, okay?"

Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and then laid her head against him, "Promise me, Derrick...promise me no more young girls. I don't want to share you with anyone."

"No more," Derrick replied back in a soft tone. He stroked her back gently and sighed lightly, "Consider it done, baby."

Lifting her head and looking up into his eyes, Margarita then reached up, her fingers tracing his jaw, "I do love you, Derrick...more then my own life."

Relishing her touch, Derrick closed his eyes and sighed, the cool morning air sluffing over him. He strove to remain calm in the face of this news and in a rare moment, he decided that he wouldn't kill her for her betrayal. He would forgive her, but he also would be watching her.

Turning her toward the rising sun, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "Today's a new day, Margarita. Let's start from today, shall we?"

Looking out with him, her arms rested on his, taking in the morning blue, purples, oranges and yellows the that was painting on the sky. Taking in a deep breath, she leaned back against him and nodded her head, "A new day...and a new life together." Blinking, she then turned her head, looking up at him, and whispered, "Forever, baby."

Derrick smiled and held her closer to him, the warmth from her body calming his temperament more. He hoped that she was telling the truth about her actions, he was already going against what Marcus wanted. As he bent to nuzzle her gently, the love she incited from him wiped out all lingering doubts. It was the only thing he had left.

* * *

Nervousness, that's what Calleigh had felt all morning since waking up in Horatio's arm's. Even after making love once more that morning and then showering together, she still felt her nerves on edge. More so now that they were on the way to the hospital to see Madison.

Trying to focus on what she wanted to say to the young girl, Calleigh found herself fidgeting in the car, a habit she'd developed in the hospital since her own attack. The feel of his hand covering hers brought her out of the daze she seemed to be in and she looked to him, seeing the concern in his blue eyes. Taking in a deep breath, she shrugged and spoke softly as he pulled into the hospital parking lot, "I'll be okay, Horatio."

Parking the car, he faced her, centering on her eyes. Even as she said the words, he could see easily that she was uncomfortable. She hadn't been out in public since being released from the hospital, and he reasoned that she was feeling exposed. Reaching to cup her face gently, he was warmed with the fact that she didn't shy away from him.

"I know you want to do this, Calleigh, but if you're not feeling this, maybe…maybe we can find another way." He smiled widely as he caressed her cheek with his thumb, "I want you to be comfortable, sweetheart."

Leaning her face into his touch, she closed her eyes, taking in his warmth and understanding. Slowly reopening her eyes, she breath out softly, "I have to do this, Horatio. If...if I don't I won't be able to face anyone." Biting her bottom lip, she then raised her eyes to his, "Besides, Madison needs someone that can relate to her. I'm the closest to that person."

The strength she was pulling from amazed him and he exhaled lightly and leaned to kiss her gently. As they parted, he steadied his gaze on her and grinned, "I'll be there with you, throughout this. If it gets to be too much…"

"I'll let you know," she finished for him with a small smile of her own. Taking in a deep breath, she sighed, "Let's get in there and get this done."

Her determination became evident and Horatio released her and then moved to get out. Rounding the car, he came to her door and opened it, holding out his hand to help her out. Once she was out, he saw her strength dwindle slightly and pulled her close to whisper, "One step at a time, sweetheart. Just one step at a time."

Looking up at the building, her sites then went down to the entrance seeing both patients and visitors coming and going through the front entrance. Looking to him, she nodded silently and they began to walk slowly towards the doors. Her eyes danced about, taking in her surroundings and she whispered, "I have to do this for Madison and myself."

Horatio slipped his hand in hers and nodded, "It's the most important step to healing." Squeezing her hand, he added, "For both of you."

Nearing the glass doors, Calleigh tensed and her steps slowed. Her heart seemed to hammer in her chest and she felt as if her world was caving in around her. Beginning to tremble, she felt as he slipped his arm around her, bringing her close to him. Lowering her head, her hair fell forward some, shielding her face, or so she hoped.

Horatio kept their pace brisk, feeling her anxiety as it passed through her body to his, increasing his concern. He glanced to see her head bent, her long blond hair shielding her face and then slowed, hoping that what he was about to do would help her. Exposing her to the public could thrust her into more anxiety or it could empower her to keep going.

Stopping completely, he turned to face her and lifted her chin slightly, her hair falling away from her face, "Calleigh, you have to do this. Let people see. You're going to find that it doesn't bother most people."

Calleigh pulse raced as she searched his eyes. Knowing he'd stay right there with her and wouldn't let anyone harm her, her chin trembled slightly as she slowly gave in and whispered, "O-Okay." When he leaned down and kissed her softly, Calleigh felt the strength he held for them both and nodded, "I...I'm ready."

"Okay." Taking her hand, he led them to the elevators and smiled at her, hoping to give her more confidence. She was a beautiful woman, scarred or not and he wasn't going to let her retract from life. Entering into the elevator, he felt her cozy up to him as other people filtered in, and could feel her trying to retreat. "No…you don't have to hide, Calleigh."

Uncomfortable with the other people there, Calleigh turned her back to them, shielding her face from them and looked up at him, whispering, "Maybe we should have waited 'til later."

Repositioning himself to expose her again, he shook his head, "No time like the present, Calleigh. The quicker we can get Madison to talk about her ordeal, the quicker we can get Greenburg off the streets." Glancing up at the couple beside them, he nodded, "Good morning."

Looking to the man and woman standing beside her, Cathy Rodgers smiled at them both, noticing the scare the young blonde woman carried on her face and nodded cheerfully, "Good morning."

Giving the elder woman a small nod, Calleigh lowered her eyes to the bottom of the door, hoping it would open to there floor soon.

Jostling her hand slightly, he leaned to whisper, "No one's judging you, Calleigh."

Noticing that the couple was now talking amongst themselves, she listened for a moment as they man asked his wife about his appointment. Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh nodded and looked back to Horatio, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Watching the numbers tick by, he smiled more, holding her hand tight, "If you only knew how beautiful you really are, Calleigh, how beautiful you are to me…you'd know how insanely jealous I am when others look at you."

Blushing at his admittance to her, Calleigh bite her lip as she looked down again and a small smile formed. When he lifted her chin, she looked up into his eyes, feeling the warm flush of her cheeks, "Horatio..."

"It's the truth," he whispered lovingly. Unable to help himself, he kissed her gently and then lifted from her, glancing over at the older couple and seeing their small smiles. With a devious grin, he brushed his lips by her ear, "Our audience seems to agree."

Looking, Calleigh blushed more and then looked back to him to find him smiling. The lift came to a stop and the doors slid open for there floor. Following him out into the hallway, she leaned in, whispering, "You like doing that don't you?"

"Love doing that. It took your mind off of it didn't it?" Horatio raised his eyebrows at her and nodded, "This way, sweetheart."

Following him through the hallways, they walked quietly passing patients, staff and visitors. Seeing a uniform standing guard at a door towards the end of the hallway, she glanced up at him, noticing his line of vision was on that room.

Looking towards the couple walking towards him, Officer Kenneth Carpenter nodded to the Lieutenant, "Morning, Lieutenant. Ms. Barnum is already here."

"Good," Horatio responded with a nod. He then regarded Calleigh with a small smile, "Carpenter, this is Detective Calleigh Duquesne, she is going to be assisting me in questioning the victim."

Turning his attention to the blonde woman at the Lieutenant's side, Carpenter nodded to her with a sly smile, taking in her beauty, "Detective Duquesne...I've heard a lot about you. Everyone says you're an ace with a gun."

Licking her lips, Calleigh took in a breath and nodded, before glancing at Horatio and then back to the officer, "Thank you, Officer."

Feeling the intensity in the air, Horatio cleared his throat and replied sternly, "Make sure no one gets past you officer Carpenter." Pausing as he felt Calleigh jab him slightly, he shrugged, "Jealous, remember?"

Smirking as he pushed opened the door for them, Calleigh whispered as she walked past him, "He's not you, so you shouldn't worry."

Horatio snickered and sighed, "And I thank my lucky stars for that." He looked to see Calleigh standing still, her eyes toward the bed in which Madison laid. From Calleigh, he looked to Suzy, watching as she moved delicately around her daughter, her brow worried as she bit her lip. The silence in the room was oppressive and exhaling, he looked to Calleigh and then started to Suzy, taking her into his arms when she stood in notice to his arrival.

"How is she doing, Suzy?" Horatio asked softly into her ear. He could feel the desperate grasp she held, trying to anchor herself to something strong to even breathe. Rubbing her back some, he sighed, "It's going to be okay, Suzy. She's safe."

Holding tight to him, Suzy tears spilled forth once again, the stress and worry getting to her, "She still won't talk, Horatio. She won't even eat." Taking in a shaky breath, she pulled back some and looked up at him, "I don't know what to do for her."

Horatio nodded and then looked to Calleigh, motioning for her to come, "Suzy, I was thinking that someone else could try and talk to her. Someone who's been through something similar."

Shifting her weight slightly, Suzy looked to the other woman, seeing the scar running across her face and nodded, "Ms. Duquesne...I remember you from the lab and all. You think you can help Madison?"

Stopping in front of Suzy, Calleigh nodded slightly before looking back to Madison, "I think so. Sometimes a person just needs someone they can relate with and opening up will be much easier for them."

Catching Suzy's questioning gaze, Horatio replied quietly, "Calleigh was attacked, and I believe it was by Greenburg- the same man who kidnapped Madison. I think…" he paused slightly, bowing his head, "I think that because of what she's gone through, she might be able to reach Madison. Help her to cope and hopefully, talk about it more."

Wrapping her arm's around herself, Suzy nodded and looked to her daughter, "Anything that you think will help, Horatio, I'll allow."

Turning her attention to Suzy, Calleigh reassured her, "I won't push her to talk. That'll have to be a step she'll have to decide to take."

Nodding, Suzy exhaled, "Okay." Her attention went to Horatio and she shifted her weight, "Is there anything I need to do?"

Glancing to Calleigh, he nodded, "Yes, we both need to leave them alone. I don't believe that Madison will feel comfortable with a lot of people present. Perhaps with Calleigh just being here, she will feel as if she can talk. So…join me for a cup of coffee?"

"If Madison needs me..."

Giving the woman a small smile, Calleigh nodded, "I'll call Horatio right away, Suzy."

"Okay." Looking to Horatio, Suzy slid her hands into her pockets, "I'm ready, Horatio."

Leading Suzy to the door, he glanced back to Calleigh, "Call me if you need me okay? We'll be in the cafeteria."

"I will," Calleigh replied with a knowing smile to him. Watching as they left out, she then looked back at the bed and went over slowly. Looking down at the teenage girl, Calleigh saw the bruises that covered her body along with scratch marks and cuts. Taking a seat in Suzy's chair, Calleigh silently waited for Madison to wake and hope she be able to help the girl.

Waking slowly, Madison opened her eyes and licked her lips, feeling the dryness ravage at her throat. The night had been fitful for her, the images bombarding her when she closed her eyes, the prodding from both her mother and her uncle not helping in the least bit. When she turned away from them, it silenced them and she realized that if she stayed that way, no one would bother her. She didn't sleep, every time she tried, she could feel the hands over her, the pain, and so, she stayed awake mostly, until her eyes wouldn't stay open much longer.

Turning her head, she saw someone different than her mother and jumped away from her, clutching the rail, her heart hammering in her chest. She didn't know whether or not her tormentor sent her here to retrieve her, but she knew one thing, she didn't trust.

"Wh- who are you? Where is my mom?" she demanded in a shaky voice.

Remaining still in the chair, Calleigh saw the fear in the girl's eyes and heard the distrust in her voice. Giving her a small smile, Calleigh kept her voice low and comforting, "It's okay, Madison. I'm a friend of your Uncle Horatio...my name is Calleigh. I work at the Crime Lab." Slowly, Calleigh moved her hand to her badge and pulled it off her belt, showing Madison, "See, I'm a cop."

"You…you don't know him do you? The man…the man that hurt me?" Relaxing some, she stayed on her side and moved to swipe a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, studying the woman. She took notice of her scar and furrowed her brow, "What happened to your face?"

Holding onto her badge, Calleigh looked down at it, her thumb running across it, "I uh...I was attacked a few weeks ago. Right before you were taken, Madison." Lifting her sights to the girl, Calleigh breathed out, "The same man that hurt you did this to me."

Madison gulped and relaxed even more, but was still hesitant,"He…he did that to you? Did he…ah…hurt you like he hurt me?"

Raising her brow, Calleigh then looked to her, "He uh, he had his people cut me on my face, torso, even my hands and arms. They also beat me pretty bad as well. They weren't sure if I'd make it when I got to the hospital. I was in here for a really long time."

Madison nodded and then looked away, closing her eyes against the emotion that was coming. Every second that she breathed, she would remember what happened to her, the shame that would come with it. She could feel the woman's eyes on her and she frowned, "Don't stare at me like that."

Raising her brow, Calleigh shook her head and lowered her eyes back to her hands as she held her shield, "I'm not staring, Madison. That's the last thing I'd do to you. But, I do know what it feels like, and I know it hurt's right now. I'm going through the same cause of my face now. I don't want people to see it cause I think they'll criticize me."

Madison lifted her eyes to her and shook her head, "It's just a scar. You can get rid of it with plastic surgery, right? You can get rid of it. I…I can't get rid of what they did to me!" Tears began to stream down her face, burning as they ran and she shook her head, "I cried until I couldn't cry anymore, I screamed until I coughed up blood. And …and that still didn't stop them! WHY? WHY? WHY didn't it stop them?"

Carefully getting up, Calleigh moved to the bed and sat down next to her. Opening her arms, Calleigh let Madison come to her and gently held her, whispering to her, "Madison, none of this was your fault. They were bad men...bad men that won't hurt you ever again."

Hanging on to Calleigh, she cried more, unable to speak for long moments. Every stream of tears punctuated the feeling of loss as she clung to a woman she barely knew, but somehow felt that she knew the exact way she felt. After the tears began to stop, she sniffled and rocked, her eyes hurting even more.

"No one is going to want me when I'm older," she responded quietly. "I won't have a life."

"Yes you will, sweetie," Calleigh replied as she gently pushed her red hair back. Taking a deep breath, Calleigh steadied herself and spoke softly, "I thought the same. I didn't think anyone would want me looking the way I do now. I was scared...mad...I didn't want anyone around me, not even my friends. But Madison, I found a special someone that doesn't care how I look, or what I've been through. He loves me for what is on the inside...and that's the part that matters. What's in you is what is important."

"What if I feel like there's nothing left of me on the inside?" Madison asked,nibbling on her lip. Feeling a connection with her, she asked, "What if I hate what I feel?"

"Well, sometimes talkin' about it helps you feel better. And if you ever want to talk, Madison...I'll be more then happy to listen." Turning to her more, Calleigh smiled at her and whispered, "One thing that helps me when I feel like that inside...I think about all the people who do love me. And with you, you have so many people that love and care about you."

Madison pondered that thought and sniffled, playing with the hem of her gown, "Mom doesn't know what to do. She blames herself." Finally looking to Calleigh, she shook her head, her voice quiet, "She didn't do anything wrong."

Nodding in understanding, Calleigh tilted her head, "I know that, Madison. Your mom's been very good to you." Pushing a lock of her own hair back, Calleigh looked down at Madison's hands, "Your Uncle Horatio is with her right now talking to her. He'll make sure she knows that."

"Good. Uncle Horatio is good at making people understand," she responded lightly. Settling down again, she sighed, "I still hurt sometimes. It's like they're hurting me all over again."

Having felt the same after her attack, Calleigh got more comfortable on the bed and nodded, "Yeah, and you might for a little while. But the thing to remember is that you are safe now. They can't touch you anymore...your Uncle and I will see that they never touch you again."

Madison nodded and felt her eyes tearing up again and sighed heavily, "I'm tired of crying. I just want this to be over."

Knowing this might be her only chance, Calleigh licked hr lips and raised her brow, "Madison...we can help this all be over...but we need your help."

Madison's expression morphed into confusion as she shook her head, "H- How can I help?"

Being as compassionate as she could, Calleigh smiled and tilted her head, "By looking at some photo's and showing us the men that hurt you so they can't hurt you or any other girl again."

"Photos?" she asked looking away. Shaking her head, she bit her lip, "I…I don't want to see their faces anymore. I want to get rid of them."

"I understand that Madison...I really do. But if you were to be able to show us, you'd never see them again. That I can promise you."

Thinking about it, she sighed, "I...I don't know. Can…can I think about it?"

Nodding, Calleigh sighed some and then gave her a slight smile, "Yeah, of course. But Madison...the longer you want, the longer it'll be before we can send those men to jail for hurting you."

The idea of the men responsible for her pain going free incited a shiver down her spine and she shook her head emphatically, "I don't want them to do this to anyone else. No one deserves to go through this." All the hesitancy left her and she took in a deep breath, "I'll do it, but it has to be you, just you. I don't want anyone else in here with me."

Placing her hand back onto Madison's, Calleigh smiled at the young girl, "It'll just be me and you then. In the meantime, your mom said you haven't eaten. Would you like me to get you something? Maybe order a pizza?"

"Pizza…I haven't had that in so long. Can we get pepperoni?" A tone she hadn't heard in so long, that was so foreign to her came and she stopped talking, looking directly at Calleigh.

Smiling, Calleigh nodded, "You can have whatever you want on it." Noticing her slight change, Calleigh squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes, "It's okay, sweetie. It's normal to be feeling the way you are. But, I'll tell you what, you let me order us a pizza and how about we talk more while we're eating? Maybe you can tell me about yourself more...and I'll tell you about me. Deal?"

"Deal," Madison responded with a slight smile. When the bed shifted, she fought to contain the tremors and relaxed more, watching as Calleigh got up and moved around the room. For the first time since her ordeal, she felt like she was understood. "Can I get a Dr. Pepper too?"

"Sure! That's my favorite soda too." Getting the phone book, Calleigh came back to the side of the bed and sat down, careful of Madison, "So, Madison, is there a particular place you like your pizza from?"

Pursing her lips in deep thought, Madison then shook her head, "No…not really. I'm an any pizza kind of girl."

Chuckling, Calleigh opened the phone book to the yellow pages to hunt for a pizza place close to the hospital, "We'll, let's find one that's close. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." Finding one close, Calleigh pulled out her cell and began to dial the number, "Anything else you want with it? Extra cheese, hot wings?"

"Ooh…hot wings? Seriously?" Madison smiled more and she nodded, "Extra spicy?"

"If that's what you want," Calleigh replied. Happy that Madison was opening up more with her, Calleigh then placed the order for them. Hanging up, she set the phone book aside, "Okay, it'll be here in thirty minutes. Did you want to maybe sit in the chair or watch some TV?"

Glancing to the chair, she shook her head, "I'm still too sore for that. I…I think I should stay in bed. Besides, what would Mom say if she saw me out of bed?" Shifting better, she smiled, "But you can sit there if you like. Do you mind if we watch a movie? Any one is fine."

"Sure. Why don't you see what's on," Calleigh replied as she handed her the bed remote, "and I'm gonna call your Uncle and mom and let them know I'm gonna stay here with you awhile. Did you want them to come have lunch with you also?"

Madison seemed to lose vibrancy as she stared at the sheets of the bed, her fingers moving nimbly over the hem. She looked back to Calleigh and shook her head, "Uh…can it just be me and you for a while?"

Understanding the girls need for connection, Calleigh gave her a reassuring smile, "Sure. Let me just give them a call and let them know, okay?"

Taking the remote in hand, she nodded emphatically and then smirked, "I'll find us a good movie to watch."

"Okay." Getting up, Calleigh moved to the window, looking out as she dialed Horatio's number. When she heard him answer, she smirked, "Hey, it's me. Look, why don't you take Suzy to lunch, I'm gonna spend some more time with Madison."

Listening, Horatio looked to Suzy as she nursed a cup of coffee and frowned, "Is there something wrong, Calleigh? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine actually. We're just gonna eat some pizza and hot wings and do some more talking, that's all," Calleigh replied nonchalantly as she looked back over at Madison and found her flipping channels on the TV. "We're uh...we're doing a lot better."

"She's talking?" Horatio asked as he looked to Suzy. Her head lifted and she stared at him, anticipating the next word. Reaching to calm her, he exhaled, "She's…she's doing okay then?"

"Yeah," Calleigh replied happily. "Do you think you could have those mug shots sent over here also? Just have them left with Officer Carpenter and I'll poke my head out and get them from him."

"O-okay," Horatio answered, almost unsure of what to say. He was mildly surprised that Calleigh had lasted this long, especially with the way that Madison had shut down on them. Glad nonetheless, he smiled lightly, "Anything else you need, Calleigh?"

Thinking for a moment, Calleigh turned her back to Madison some and lowered her voice, "I'll also need a tape recorder. She's willing to talk as long as it's to me only."

"Well, at least she's talking." Horatio nodded and gave Suzy another coaxing smile, sitting back in his chair, "And…how are you holding up?"

"I'm good. Better then what I thought I'd be. So uh, thank you for the encouraging words earlier," Calleigh smiled as she looked out over the city. Pushing a strand of hair back, she smiled more, "Remind me to thank you more later though."

Feeling the heat come in his cheeks, Horatio cleared his throat, "Ah…surely. Um…well...yeah, certainly." Chuckling more, he scratched at his brow and then smiled more, "I will, uh…definitely do that. I'll get everything you need and send it right up. Maybe I can get Suzy to go out to lunch with me, get some fresh air."

Knowing she'd made him blush, Calleigh chuckled lightly and sighed, "Okay. Maybe she can get a little rest too. But please, let her know Madison is doing great and I'll stay with her for awhile longer."

"I'll let her know," Horatio responded gratefully. He smiled at Suzy and nodded, "Take your time and…thanks, Calleigh."

"You're welcome," she replied as she turned and looked back at Madison. When she began to point to the TV, Calleigh nodded and raised a brow, "Okay, I'm gonna get off here. We have a movie to watch right now. I'll call you later with an update."

"Okay, you two take it easy." Glad to hear that they were getting along, Horatio exhaled lightly, "I love you."

Calleigh smile seemed to grow, her confidence coming back the more she spent time with Madison, "I love you too. I'll see you in a little while."

Madison regarded the phone call with a keen ear and smiled as Calleigh turned toward her more, shaking her head, "So…you and my uncle, huh? I always wished that he would find someone who would complete him and make him happy."

Smiling as she looked down at her closed phone, Calleigh made her way back over to Madison, "He's always been there for me. Plus, in some ways, him and I are a lot alike. But, he was the one that helped me with what I went through and he's never made me feel like I didn't belong."

Madison's smile diminished slightly as she moved her eyes to the sheets once more, exhaling heavily, "It's important to have someone who loves you, who understands you. Mom…she does her best, but….she's got so much. I do what I have to do in school because I don't want to be a burden, but sometimes, it's hard to be alone." She shook her head and forced the smile to come back, "I know she loves me, Uncle Horatio loves me, that's all that matters, right?"

"Yeah. Plus, you have someone else now that cares about you...me." Giving her a smile, Calleigh sighed, "Don't worry about being alone, Madison...you are far from alone with all us. Plus, you have all of the PD in your corner as well now."

Hearing that provided Madison with some relief and she relaxed more, nodding, "They are some good folks to have in your corner." Biting her lip, she chanced a look to Calleigh, "Will I have to go to court for this?"

Wanting to be as truthful with Madison as she could be, Calleigh released a deep breath and sighed, "I don't know, sweetie. Your Uncle and the others are gonna try their best to get enough evidence on those men so you don't have to go to court. At the most, we'll just need a statement from you telling what they did to you from the time they took you until your Uncle was able to get you out."

"I …I don't want to remember that, Calleigh." Shaking her head, she closed her eyes, "I don't want…I don't want that."

"Madison," Calleigh replied softly, "If you tell me what happened, you won't have to tell anyone else. I can take your statement...no one else will have to be in here for that."

Again, relief flushed through her and she exhaled lightly, opening her eyes to see Calleigh smiling warmly. The trust filled her as well, and she nodded, "I can do that with you. Only you, Calleigh. No one else."

"Deal." Giving Madison a smile a knock came to the door. Seeing her jump, Calleigh shook her head and got up, "It's okay, Madison. We have a police officer outside your door. It's probably just our lunch." Pulling money out of her pocket, she headed towards the door, "Relax, sweetie. I'm not gonna let anyone in."

Madison kept her eyes on her as she moved to the door, the fear eating at her. She gripped the sheets tightly, feeling the perspiration as it started to run down the side of her head, ready to bolt if need be. Only when Calleigh returned to her with the pizza and the bags did she allow her grip to ease and her breath to flow through her. Settling more she sighed heavily, "When will that go away?"

Placing the bags and pizza box onto the tray, Calleigh sighed as she pulled out two paper plates, "Honestly...I don't know. Everyone is different. Today was the first time I've been out in public since my attack. Your Uncle was with me and he had to coax me all the way up here...but, I know now that I'm safe. He's not going to let anyone hurt me, just like he won't ever let anyone hurt you again."

Madison regarded the information thoughtfully and nodded. She wanted to life her life like a regular fourteen year old, but even as she desired that, she knew things would never be normal for her again. Watching Calleigh place the slices on the plates, she quirked her brow, "So…what they did to me, is what adults do all the time? Why?"

Stopping what she was doing, Calleigh looked over at Madison and shook her head, "No, Madison. What they did to you was wrong and against the law. You're a minor, no man is supposed to touch you like that until one, your legal age and two, not until you want them to. And even then, when your with a man you love, they should treat you with respect, caring and love."

Feeling like she could talk to her, Madison continued, her brow furrowed, "Why do some men do that?"

Handing her a plate with two slices of the pizza on it, Calleigh then moved to get her drink for her, "Well, Madison, I really don't know. Each person is different and has their own reason, but, no matter what, hurting a child is wrong. That's why I need to know what they did to you so it won't happen again."

Taking a bite, Madison thought more on the subject. As long as she could be assured that Calleigh would be the only one she felt that she could do it. She nodded and sighed, "As much as I don't want to remember, I don't want another girl to go through what I've been through. I'll tell you everything." She smiled a little and added, "I might cry, just so you know."

Sitting down in the chair with her plate, Calleigh nodded and gave Madison another smile, "It's okay to cry, Madison. I still do. Matter of fact, sometimes crying helps me feel better."

"Crying hasn't made me feel better," Madison said as she placed the slice of pizza down. The sudden thought of her ordeal turned her stomach and she put the plate down, "I'm not hungry anymore."

Seeing she'd only taken a couple bites, Calleigh looked down at her plate and picked her piece up, "It's okay. We can save it for later." Taking a bite, Calleigh chewed slowly, thinking of some ways to help cheer up the young girl until Horatio got the mug shots and recorder there for her. Coming up with an idea, Calleigh looked to Madison, "Maybe when I finish, would you like me to help you do your hair? Maybe we could french braid it...that is, if you'd like."

She thought about it and touched her long red strands and nodded, "I'd like that. I haven't had my hair braided in a long time. But…you don't have to rush on the count of me. I can rest while you eat."

"Okay," Calleigh replied as she reached for her drinks and took a sip. Setting it back, she pulled off a piece of pepperoni and looking at it, smirked, "You know, when I was your age I could never get enough pepperoni on a pizza."

"It's my favorite," Madison replied softly. She shook her head and smiled faintly, "It's the only pizza I can eat."

Crinkling her brow, Calleigh chewed the piece of pepperoni and swallowed, "Why's that?"

"Because, everything else is yucky. I mean, green peppers? Really? Just a good slice of pepperoni makes the world right. That and a Dr. Pepper."

Laughing lightly, Calleigh nodded, "I agree...but, green peppers are good also. Now anchovies, no way. That just ruins everything."

Making a face, Madison shook her head, "Anchovies, that's just nasty. And mushrooms…No way." She laughed slightly and nodded toward the drinks, "Can I have my drink?"

"Sure." Setting her plate aside, Calleigh got up and brought the tray up more towards Madison. Once it was close enough, Calleigh sat back down and picked up her plate again, "Do you like bacon?"

"I love bacon, but not on my pizza. I love bacon on my burgers." Eying the plate, Madison licked her lips and smiled, "I think my appetite is back. Can I have a slice again?"

Handing Madison's plate back to her, Calleigh decided to avoid any more talk of Madison kidnapping while they ate. Finishing her piece, Calleigh took a long drink of soda and then set it back aside, "So do you have any hobbies?"

Madison nodded as she took a bite and then nodded, "I like to swim…a lot. Mom says that when I get older, I can try out for the swim team. I also like to read and…here's a shocker, I love bugs." Laughing, Madison scrunched up her nose and shook her head, "I know…right?"

Laughing with her, Calleigh shook her head, "There's nothing wrong with that. Matter of fact, the guy that used to be the head of the Vegas Crime lab, he was an anthropologist. From what I heard, he loved any and all bugs."

"Yeah, but he's a guy. I don't know many girls who like bugs," Madison asked. She took another bite and covered her mouth discreetly, "I just like the way they move, feel…everything about them. They say so much and you wouldn't even know it."

Handing Madison a napkin, Calleigh then got herself one and wiped her mouth, "Oh I know they do. Sometimes when your Uncle or I have to work a crime scene, we find bugs and they can give us a time line as to when the person died. Blow flies are great for that...especially there larva."

"The life cycle of a blow fly is twenty four hours," Madison responded as she continued to eat. "Once, I did an experiment to see the life cycle for myself. Let's just say that Mom wasn't happy about finding maggots all over the place."

Laughing, Calleigh reached for the box of hot wings and opened it for them, "You know, some mom's just don't like that stuff. Me, I probably would have done something like that and my mom would have been the same. But, I'm a gun girl myself. When I started at the lab, your Uncle nicknamed me Bullet Girl."

Frowning as she nibbled on a piece of pepperoni, she asked, "Did you like the nickname? Why would Uncle Horatio name you that?" Narrowing her eyes, she smirked, "Do you think he liked you back then too?"

Shrugging some as she pulled out a couple wings, Calleigh then licked her fingers and looked over at her, "I don't know. But, I can identify any bullet out there and tell you what gun they came from. Plus, I kick most of the guys butts on the gun range."

"Even Uncle Horatio's?" Madison laughed and shook her head, "I can't believe that you beat Uncle Horatio. He's good."

Smiling some, Calleigh shrugged, "Your Uncle and I haven't been on the range together in years. So...it's hard to say now. But your right, he is good."

"I think you should totally do it. Take him on the range and see if he's still got it." Madison looked to Calleigh and saw her blush slightly and asked, "What? What did I say?"

Shaking her head, Calleigh sighed, "Nothing. But trust me when I say he's still got it. I've seen him in action a lot. He never misses his targets."

"He's really good. He's a really good Uncle, even though I never really get to see him anymore. I wish that he would stick around more." Sighing deeply, she shrugged, "I understand though. He's an important guy."

Looking to her, Calleigh set her plate in her lap and spoke softly, "Madison, you're important to him too. I'm sure things are gonna change, he's been through a lot and sometimes...sometimes a person losses track of things and what's important to them. And I know you mean a lot to him."

"He means a lot to me." Madison became quiet and thoughtful, remembering him being there for her. She sighed and nodded, "He's a good man. He should never be alone again."

Smiling some, Calleigh nodded and sighed, "Hopefully he won't be anymore." When silence met her, Calleigh looked up to see Madison's questioning eyes and she smirked, "What's that look for?"

Madison shook her head and smiled more, "I think you really like my uncle. Really like him."

Blushing some, Calleigh nodded and sighed, "Actually, I love him, Madison."

Taken with her admission, Madison's jaw dropped, attempting to bring herself closer, "Do you think he's in love with you? I mean…does he…show it?"

"Yeah, he does on both." Getting up, Calleigh went to the window and looked out, "He was at my side when I woke up here...he's reassured me, encouraged me, even been there as a shoulder for me to cry on. Sometimes I wonder what took so long for us to realize we needed each other."

"Well, you know my uncle is good for keeping his feelings under wraps. He doesn't like to let anyone in, even if it's good for him." She picked at the slice of pizza and took a pepperoni, "I mean, does he do things to show how much he loves you?"

Chucking some, Calleigh nodded and wiped her mouth as she chewed. Swallowing, she smirked, "He's bought me tulips, and also fixed me dinner."

"Ooh, flowers. That's nice. He really knows how to treat a woman." Madison chuckled slightly before nodding, "He's one in a million."

"Yes he is," Calleigh replied as another knock came to the door. Seeing Madison tense up again, Calleigh shook her head, speaking softly, "It's okay, Madison. Remember, there is a police officer outside your door and they will not let anyone in here to hurt you." Standing, Calleigh set her plate down and wiped off her hands, "I'll see who it is."

Madison kept her eyes on the door, ready to bolt if she had to. She watched as Calleigh reached for something and then closed the door. When she turned, Madison asked, "What is that?"

With a large book in hand and a tape recorder, Calleigh smiled as she came back to her seat and set the items aside, "Just something for me and you to do after we eat. Horatio had them sent over for me."

"Oh, okay," she answered back as she finished with the pepperoni. Placing the plate to the side, she nodded, "If they are pictures, I can go through them while you finish."

Unsure if she should yet, Calleigh gauged Madison for a moment and then reached down, getting the book. Standing Calleigh brought it over to the bed and looked down at Madison, "Now...if you start to feel as if you can't Madison, I want you to stop. No one is pressuring you to do this. Also, none of the men will know that you identified them, do you understand?"

Madison nodded and exhaled lightly, "I want to do this, Calleigh." Her eyes danced over the black book and bit her lip, "If this puts them away, I have to do it."

"Okay." Settling back into her seat, Calleigh reached over and took a drink of her soda before placing it back. Picking up the tape recorder, she looked to Madison, letting her see it, "Madison, do you mind if I record all this? It'll help in not having to have you go to court."

Eying the tape recorder, she bit her lip, "Um…I don't mind." As Calleigh settled, she asked, "Will they be able to recognize my voice? I mean, I don't want anyone to know it was me."

"The men will not hear the tape, Madison...but, the judge over the case will and that will help him with his decision with what type of punishment they will face. But, no matter what, they will be going away for a very long time," Calleigh stated truthfully as she looked at her.

Relief coursed through her and she allowed a small smirk to come over her, "I'm ready then. I want to do what I can to keep this from happening again."

Giving her a smile, Calleigh started the recorder and spoke into it, "This is CSI Duquesne with Madison Barnum, April sixteenth. Time is...twelve forty eight pm. Madison Barnum is fourteen years old...permission was given by her mother, Suzy Barnum, for this interview. Madison will be going through mug shots to identify the suspects that both kidnapped and raped her."

Setting the recorder onto the bed, Calleigh gave her a smile and nodded, "Okay, Madison...when you see a familiar face in the book there, let me know, okay?"

"Alright," she answered as she opened the book. There were several faces that hit her all at once, but she continued to leaf through the book, in hopes that she would find the faces that were responsible for her pain. Coming to the third page, she stopped and frowned, her brow crinkling deeply, "I remember him, he's the one that snatched me. Someone…" she closed her eyes and shook her head, unable to stop the tears, "Someone called him Swizz."

Reaching for a tissue from the box next to the bed, Calleigh got up and came to her, handing Madison the tissue. Taking a seat on the bed next to her, Calleigh looked at the mug shot and nodded, "Please note, Madison Barnum has just identified number 0154797-498." Looking to her, Calleigh raised her brow, "Are you okay to go on, Madison?"

Dabbing at her tears, Madison nodded, "I-I think I can." Taking a second, she blinked away the tears and sniffled, bringing a small smile, "That's one, right?"

Giving her an encouraging smile, Calleigh nodded, "That's one down and less you have to worry about now."

"Good." Going back to flipping through the book, Madison felt all types of emotions flowing through her. As her eyes passed over the men, she scowled and sighed, "They didn't care if I screamed so loud…it actually seemed as if they liked to hear me scream." The anger seemed to take over and she bit out her words, "How could someone do that to a kid? How could they not…care?"

Feeling the same as Madison, Calleigh took in a deep breath and placed a gentle hand onto Madison's, "I don't know, but we're gonna find out why, Madison."

"I kinda want Uncle Horatio to kick their asses," Madison said straightforward. Her anger had made her lips loose and she glanced up shyly at Calleigh and smirked, "Sorry, but it's true."

"Well," Calleigh said trying not to laugh, "unfortunately he can't, Madison. But, we can see they never hurt you or anyone else again legally."

"If he could, it would be cool." Flipping more, she came to a photograph and stopped, running her finger over it. Her eyes shimmered as she continued to stare, a tear dropping onto the laminate that covered the picture. Staring back at her was the face that she'd seen so many times in her nightmares, and often in waking hours, a face that revealed in her pain. Looking away from the picture, she shook her head, "He made no bones about how he wanted to hurt me. His name is Derrick Lyons. He wears a suit, or at least every time he came down the stairs, he did. He placed it far in the corner so it wouldn't get dirty…"

Placing her hand onto Madison's shoulder, Calleigh stared at the photo of the man and spoke softly, "Madison, I know this hurts...and I know you're scared, but was he one of the men that beat you or raped you?"

"Derrick…he beat me and…he…he raped me." Madison fought to keep the tears at bay and nodded, "He did so repeatedly."

Rubbing her shoulder gently, Calleigh felt her own tears threatening to fall and swallowed hard. Anger began to fill her as she looked at the photo and she tried to push it down for Madison's sake. Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh nodded and chanced a look at Madison, "Do you need a minute, Madison?"

Meeting her eyes, Madison, wiped away her tears and gathered herself, shaking her head, "No…I need to get this done." Gesturing for the book, she stared at the pictures on the page, "I want to keep going."

"Alright," Calleigh replied softly. Making note of the mug shot number Calleigh then watch in amazement as Madison somehow pulled the strength from deep down to face her fears and tell her story. Even as she continued on, Calleigh couldn't help to think about what they had both went through, both different in many ways, but at the same time, the same in many more. They had both been victims of violence from a man that most respected and others feared.


	16. Chapter 16

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

The silence had been prevalent since returning from the hospital, the ambient sounds of the car as it passed through the wind provided the only noise between them. He didn't want to barrage her with all sorts of questions, but he was curious as to what happened. She hadn't said a word when she called to inform him that she was ready, nor when they had started on their way, but now that he was pulling into the driveway, he felt the need to break the silence.

Clearing his throat, he turned to her once the engine was off and arched a brow, "So…how'd the interview go with Madison?"

Releasing a sigh, Calleigh's sights remained down on her lap, her thought's going to Horatio's niece. She'd been able to get the names of most of the men, and nicknames of the others as Madison pointed them out. She'd told her story in detail to Calleigh, describing the violence she been subjected to.

Biting her lip, Calleigh took in a deep breath and finally looked up at him, "The things they did to her, Horatio...we have to make sure they get the maximum sentence." Dropping her eyes back down, she shook her head, "She told me everything...it's all on the tape. Hopefully Tim will find there DNA on the evidence he collected to back up her claims."

Listening intently, Horatio gripped the wheel, "Calleigh…what…what did they do to her?"

Unsure if she should say anything, Calleigh looked to him and shook her head, "Horatio...I...I don't think..."

Hearing the hesitancy, Horatio knew that what she'd heard was disturbing. He broke his gaze with her and cast it downward, trying to placate his curiosity, along with the anger that seemed to grow within him. Maintaining control, he sighed, "Alright…well…let's go in then."

Nodding silently, Calleigh took off her seat belt and opened her door. Getting out, she closed the door back and began to walk slowly up towards the front door of his home. When he came alongside her, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Horatio."

"No, no need. You can't betray her confidence and…well, the integrity of the case." He reached the door and unlocked it, allowing her entrance, "Anything special for dinner?"

Shaking her head as she went inside, Calleigh sighed and turned back to look at him, "I'm not all that hungry, Horatio. I think I just want to lay down for awhile."

Horatio nodded and moved to the living room silently, coming to rest at the patio door. He stared out at the darkness for long moments before opening the door. The cool breeze met him and he took in a deep breath, allowing it to ease out of him slowly. Frustration was built deeply within him, unable to make a move against Greenburg and uninformed about Madison's ordeal eating at his very soul. He felt inept, all of his attempts to right this wrong falling short.

Watching him silently, Calleigh then looked around some, feeling like she was letting him down by not telling him everything, but she knew if she did the results could compromise the case. Deciding to just let him know they had Greenburg and Lyons' names from Madison, she went to him, stopping only a foot behind him. Seeing he wasn't moving, Calleigh spoke softly, "I can tell you Madison did identify both Greenburg and Lyons from the mugshots."

Horatio nodded and sighed, "That's…very encouraging. At least now they will be able to stand for what they did. With DNA pending…and Madison's identification, this case could be solved."

"What about the information from the informant as well?" Calleigh asked as she moved up behind him and placed one hand on his back and leaned her head against his arm. "The FBI isn't gonna try to run interference are they?"

"No. I've already spoken with Speed on that, he says he'll keep them clear of this." Horatio looked to Calleigh and smiled faintly, "I think…while you're resting, I'll go down to the beach for a while."

"Okay." Letting him go, Calleigh turned to head to the bedroom and stopped, looking back to him, "Horatio...if you want to talk, you know I'll listen."

"I know. I'll be okay," he answered as he waved her off with a wider smile, "Go and rest. I'm going to be only a little while."

Giving him a small smile, Calleigh nodded and turned back, heading to the room. Going in, she went over, pulling out a tee shirt and then unbuttoning her blouse. Taking it and then her bra off, she laid them aside and slipped on the other shirt. Next, she took off her shoes and then pants, and collected her clothes, placing them into a hamper in the room. Looking towards the bed, she frowned slightly and then decided to go to his room.

Making her way across the hallway, she went in and over to the king size bed. Pulling the covers back, she slipped in between the cool sheets and laid her head onto the pillow. Getting comfortable, she sighed as she closed her eyes, her body relaxing some, but Madison's story still going through her head.

Outside, Horatio struggled to come to terms with what was going on not finding solace in the powerful currents of the Atlantic as he had before. A storm of a different nature was brewing within him and he found himself struggling to stay in this one place. He needed to act on his emotions, knowing that the only way that they would be reconciled would be to take care of the problem at the root.

Turning on his heels, he headed back to the house, his gait determined. Upon entering into the home, he searched out a piece of paper and wrote a quick note to her, knowing that she would be angry with him. Placing the note down, he sighed heavily and shook his head, "It can't be helped, sweetheart." With nothing else, he quietly left the home, in search of justice.

* * *

Working overtime wasn't something she normally did, but with the team needing a break in the case Valera didn't mind in the least bit staying as long as she needed to run samples. She'd been at it now for hours, the small evidence boxes slowly dwindling down more and more. Over a hundred samples had been brought to her, and she planned on stayin g until the last one was entered and ran.

The sound of her computer beeping caught her attention and she finished with the sample she was working on. Placing it into the centrifuge, she then went over to the computer and moved the mouse around. Crinkling her brow, a smile formed and she whispered, "Gotcha."

Standing at the door jamb, Horatio watched as Valera worked and crossed his arms, knowing that she would be the one with all the answers he sought. Clearing his throat, he spoke, cutting through the the serene silence.

"Have you found anything yet, Valera?"

Looking up from the screen, Valera smiled some and nodded, "I think so, Lieutenant. We just got a hit one the first sample I ran through a few hours ago. It was a sample from one of the condoms Speed found. DNA match came back to..." she said looking back at the screen, "Marcus Greenburg."

The name hit him hard and Horatio was propelled toward her, his brow furrowed, "We're sure about this? Absolutely positive?"

"Yes, sir." Turning the screen towards him she pointed out, "We had a reference sample already in the system from about ten years ago...he was arrested then for a DUI."

"A DUI," Horatio said as he studied the screen. The man's face stared back at him and he cringed, almost wanting to strike out. "Is there any indication that our victim is on the other end of that condom?"

"I'm waiting on that to come through any minute now. We used the hair that you'd brought in for a comparison match." Making a printout of the information thus far, a window popped up on her computer, indicating another hit. Moving back to the screen, she moved the mouse around again, "Another hit, sir...this time...okay, it's from the samples I took on the outside of the condom..." Checking the numbers Valera nodded, "It's a match to Madison Barnum, sir."

Unable to help the unearthly growl that issued from his lips, Horatio clutched his fist tightly, his voice coming through his clenched teeth strained, "And Mr. Lyons? Does he have a sample with his name on it?" Horatio could barely contain his rancor as he watched Valera work, the fury slowly burning through him.

As more results began to pop up, Valera scanned them and shook her head, "No, not yet...but, we have a few others here. Malcolm Winters, aka Dough-boy; Jerome Henderson, aka Beetle..."

Listening to the list of men, Horatio's heart faltered, his expression dropping as the picture became clear. She was brutally raped repeatedly, and no one was there to help her. Stepping back some, he turned away from the screen, fighting to maintain despite the wave of emotion that threatened to engulf him.

The room went silent and he finally lifted his eyes to the screen and asked quietly, "How many samples in total, Ms. Valera?"

Looking up at him hesitantly, Valera sighed, "I was brought over a hundred samples, sir...from the bed, walls, mattress...even eight used condoms. Most of the wall and bed samples were blood." Seeing his expression change more, she cringed inwardly and lowered her eyes back to her work, "I'll stay on this, sir."

"I would appreciate that, Ms. Valera." Allowing his gaze to linger on the screen, he shook his head, "She didn't deserve any of this."

Hearing his comment and the emotion behind it, Valera stopped typing and looked over to him, "No one deserves anything like this, sir." There eyes met for a brief moment and Valera nodded before going back to work, now, even more determined to get him the men that had done this.

Turning to walk out, Horatio fought to keep himself from going to Greenburg's and exacting his own brand of justice. Instead, he made his way to his office in part to see what else he could yield, but in part to have a moment to himself.

As he walked, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out, noticing the unknown number. Depressing the button, he intoned gravely, "Caine."

Holding the bald-up piece of paper in her hands, Calleigh quirked a brow at his tone, her voice coming with a slight edge to it, "I thought you were just going down to the beach, Horatio." After having woke up from a short nap, Calleigh went in search of him, finding herself alone. When she'd gone to the kitchen, she found his note to her and immediately went for her phone. She knew he'd be in search of Greenburg, she just didn't know if he'd be able to control himself.

Shifting her weight, she breathed out, "Are you trying to compromise the case?"

Her tone was undoubtedly laced in anger, her words sharp as a dagger. He could understand why she felt this way but he still had his own reasons for leaving. In an effort to diffuse the situation, he answered back calmly, "Hello, Calleigh, how are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling? Gee Horatio, how the hell do you think I'm feeling right now? Probably the same way you'd be had myself or any of the other team gone and done something like this," she spat out, her anger rising more. "You know you're too close to this case...you need to step down, Horatio."

"I needed information, so I came to the lab." Horatio kept his pace and shook his head, "I am not stepping down. Now, more than ever do I need to head this up." His bravado faltered slightly at the thought of what Madison had endured and he shook his head, "I…I can't stop now. I have to finish this."

Running a hand through her hair, Calleigh began to pace back and forth and tossed the paper aside, "Horatio, I know you too well and I know your not gonna be able to handle being around Greenburg. Stand down and let Tim and Frank to finish this."

"Calleigh, I have to see this through. I can't let Greenburg or any of his goons get away with what they've done." Ascending the stairs to his office, he grimaced at the names that now ran through his mind, trying not to picture the faces hovering over her. Shaking himself, he exhaled, "Be angry with me, Calleigh, but I have to finish this. Greenburg is going to see justice, I promise that."

"And your emotions will compromise this case...then what are you gonna do?" she asked, her anger reaching a boiling point. Pursing her lips, she stopped moving and spoke firmly, "You know, don't even answer that, Horatio...we all know what gonna end up happening don't we?" With that she closed her phone, disconnecting the call and headed for the guest room.

The sound of the dead line mocked him and he slipped his phone back into his pocket, certain that he was doing the best thing possible. She didn't know that he was waging an internal war within himself, struggling to remain in the lab instead of across town, kicking in Greenburg's door. She didn't know how much it was taking for him not to take off his badge and forget the code that he'd taken to sworn and protect. She didn't know what it was taking for him to stay sane.

Going into the office, he closed the door and locked it, and then sat down behind his desk. Submerged in total darkness, he pondered his next step and purged all the emotion in anticipation of what he was ultimately going to do.

* * *

Stepping out of the car into the early morning, Marcus groused at the sight of his trampled lawn, shaking his head in disbelief. The night was one of many annoyances; not only did the cops ruin his yard, but many of his men were killed in the process. After spending countless hours at the police department, he was finally allowed to come home and survey the damage.

Being met at the door by Derrick, Marcus growled as he passed the young man, his anger now simmering just below the surface. He hated surprises, even more so if the surprises came at a cost. Hearing Derrick close the door behind him, Marcus grumbled, "What's the story, Derrick? Who have we lost?"

Rubbing the back of his neck as he followed, Derrick sighed heavily, "Chillie, Tores, Tywan and Coaster. Miggs, Seagraves and Worth are at Dade Memorial as we speak...the rest are scattered about and taking care of business and tying up loose ends."

Marcus stalked through the corridor and turned toward his office, glancing back, "They came back here, didn't they? Did they find the girl?"

Raising his brow, Derrick sighed heavily as they entered into the office, "Yeah, they came back...but the girl was gone when they found the room. I...I don't know where she is, Marcus."

Stopping completely, Marcus breathed in deeply and clenched his fist, the fury now evident more than ever. Without thinking, he took Derrick up by his collar and planted him against the wall. Nearly spitting out his words, Marcus glowered, "How…did she get out, Derrick?"

Not wanting to subject Margarita to Marcus' wrath, Derrick didn't try to struggle against his boss, "I don't know. She was gone when they opened the door...but we've also got a few men missing as well and I can't reach them on there cell's."

"No one, Derrick," Marcus said as he pushed him further into the wall, "no one is stupid enough to defy me! NO ONE!" Letting him go, Marcus began to pace, the rough edge to his voice growing, "You…you're going to find out who did this and take care of it, Derrick. You do what you have to do, FIND this son of a bitch who went against me and take them out. Do you understand me?"

"I'm already on it, Marcus," Derrick replied as he raised his voice slightly to the other man. Shaking his head, he breathed out, "What the hell do you think I've been doing since I got back here? I've been trying to find out who took her!"

Narrowing his eyes at his right hand man, Marcus nodded, "Let's make this clear for you, Derrick. You find out where the girl is, or it's your life on the line. You, more than anyone, knows exactly how I take care of my loose ends."

"I'll find out, Marcus," Derrick said firmly as he stared at the man. When Marcus turned, Derrick let out a slight sigh of relief and walked over to the desk, "You have some thanking to do also, Marcus. Margarita was able to get the books into the safe before Caine's guy's searched the office."

Turning back to Derrick, Marcus' eyes widened, "Margarita did that…for me?" When Derrick nodded, he rubbed his chin and began to pace, "Quick thinking on her part. Where is she now?"

"Cleaning up the living room from the mess that was left behind," Derrick said as he sat down at his own desk and turned on his laptop. "She was pretty scared they'd have her deported. When I got here and they were in the basement, I made her go outside with me until they left. They didn't bother her any after that."

Nodding, Marcus stopped completely and glanced to the door, "Get her in here. She was here when they arrived, I need some information."

Not liking where this was going, Derrick stood up and headed for the door and called out, "I had already asked her about that. She said she was in the kitchen fixing the girls food plate when the cops bombarded the place."

"Bring her in here," Marcus repeated in a deadly tone. Eying Derrick's defiance, he kept his smoldering fury in check, just in case he was wrong about his hunches. Since snatching up the girl, he'd grown paranoid about the people he surrounded himself with, and the way they communicated between another. If someone was making unclear eye contact, he quickly got rid of them. As it stood, he couldn't afford any distrust.

Leaving out the office, Derrick quickly made his way to the living room, finding Margarita placing books back onto the built in book shelves. Clearing his throat to get her attention, he smiled as she turned to him and nodded, "Marcus wants to see you, babe."

The smile started and then faded and she nodded solemnly, "How bad is he?"

Rubbing his brow, Derrick sighed, "Bad. Just remember what I said and you'll be fine." Holding out his hand to her, he nodded back, "Come on, best not to keep him waiting."

Taking his hand, Margarita squeezed it and sighed heavily, knowing full well what would befall her if Marcus didn't like what she was saying. Pulling herself closer, she whispered, "If things get bad, I'm going to run, Derrick. I'm not interested in handing my life over to Marcus."

Walking with her slowly through the hallway, Derrick shook his head and whispered back, "No, you do that and he'll kill you for sure. Just stick the the story like we talked about outside. I'll run interference if I see I need to. You'll do fine, babe. He already knows you helped him by hiding the books in the safe."

"Maybe that will be a notch in my corner then." As they neared the office, she squeezed his hand more and sighed, "Derrick, what if he decides to use me? What if I say something he doesn't like."

Stopping there forward motion, Derrick turned to her and placed both hands onto her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "You're over thinking this, babe. Stick to the story, that's all you have to do."

"Stick to the story," she answered back as she blew out a tuft of air. She placed a hand on his chest and bit her lip, "I love you, Derrick, you've gotta know it."

Looking down at her, he nodded slightly and whispered, "I know you do...I love you too. Now, let's get in there and do this."

Margarita let his hand go and then opened the door, entering before Derrick. Instantly, she could feel the murderous tension in the room, his stance and demeanor emphasizing the rancor that was simmering. Grasping her hands in front of her and waiting to be spoken to, she gave Derrick a quick glance.

Perceiving their arrival, Marcus took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, turning to focus his deadly eyes on the maid. His brow arched as he stalked toward her and stopped within inches of her face, his voice quiet, masking the anger that threatened to take over.

"Margarita, you were here…what happened to the girl." Before she could speak, he pointed to her, "be careful that you don't lie, Margarita."

Fear ran through her as she gripped her hands tighter in front of her. Lowering her eyes slightly out of respect for him, Margarita nodded, her voice barely a whisper, "I'd never lie to you Marcus. I...I went down to clean her up, like I always do and when I finished, she asked if she could have a sandwich. When I left out, Bernard and Decker were both at the door. I went to the kitchen...fixed her sandwich and a drink, and that's when the police busted in. I haven't seen the girl since I left the basement to fix her food...I swear that to you, Mr. Greenburg."

Marcus' head snapped up and he stared at Derrick, "Where's Bernard and Decker now? They are going to corroborate the story." Looking to Margarita, he glowered, "If there is something…anything wrong with your story, then there's going to be difficulties."

"That's not going to be able to happen, Marcus. Bernard and Decker are both dead. Cops shot them out on the lawn," Derrick said as he looked at his boss. "They were trying to take out Caine."

A mirthless laugh escaped his lips as he focused on Margarita, "It seems that you got a free pass. Derrick tells me that you hid my records before those assholes could get to them. Why did you do that?"

Lifting her sights back to him, she shook her head, "You helped me when no one else would, sir...I owed it to you to help as much as I could. I remembered when you gave me the numbers for the safe, you said use it if it was an emergency...I thought it was."

"Very quick thinking. Very smart thinking," Marcus responded as he reached to cup her chin. Tapping it lightly, he smirked, "You saved my business with your loyalty, for that, I owe you dearly." Looking to Derrick, he sighed, "We need to find whoever let that girl out."

Taking a seat, Derrick crossed on leg over the other and sat back, "I've been checking with the guys as they slowly trickle back in. So far, no one has seen anything. I've also already got feelers out on the street just incase it was one of Uther's guys."

"Uther…a thorn in my side. I need to eradicate that problem and quick. But no more than Caine." Shaking his head, he looked to Margarita, "You're okay to go. Take the night off, you've earned it."

Shaking her head, Margarita spoke softly, "There is still too much to be done, sir. I'll finish cleaning first and get dinner going." Glancing to Derrick, she then looked back at Marcus, "Is there anything specific you'd like tonight?"

Marcus laughed lightly and nodded, "Loyal to the end. I like that. As for dinner, surprise us." When she made her way out of the office, he turned to Derrick, "She's really in it for us, I can tell. She's invaluable. When she's done, I'll send her to you."

Smiling some, Derrick pulled up his e-mails and glanced to Marcus, "Thanks, man. I think tonight we all need some unwinding."

"You're right about that. Give Tanya a call for me, I'm going to need her," Marcus responded as he rubbed his face hard. Looking to Derrick, he sighed, "What are we going to do with Caine?"

Sighing heavily, Derrick pursed his lips before speaking, "I have no idea. When I was at PD I heard a couple of his people talking, seems Cardoza and Simmons will be going back to work there. And that chic of Caine's is still out." Getting up to pour them each a drink, Derrick sighed heavily, "What we need to do is just take Caine out...end of story."

Marcus chuckled, "If only it were that easy. The first person they'd look to for killing him would be me, but damn if it wouldn't be sweet." Taking the drink as it was offered to him, he sipped and then smiled, "You know what, fuck it. I want to see that prick's blood spilled all over the street, right in front of his beloved Lab. With him gone…Miami's ours for the taking."

Taking a sip of his own drink, Derrick went back to his desk and took up his seat again, "I'll get the ball rolling as soon as the men get back here. But...I don't think your cousin will be comin' back any time soon. They got Percy for that school yard shooting."

Marcus shook his head and sighed, "Good riddance. Finally, he's gotten himself into something that even I can't get him out of." Waving dismissively, he took another drink, "Have someone on the inside greet him. If he survives, make it known that he's not to be touched after that. He'll get to live out his days behind bars."

"I'll let our guy know." Scanning an e-mail he received, Derrick smirked and looked to Marcus, "Our guy says Caine has a house guest staying with him...his little bitch Tanya had fun with." A frown suddenly emerged as Derrick looked to Marcus, "And Caine has the girl."

Marcus groaned as he held the glass tightly in his hand and exhaled, shaking his head, "I'm sick and tired of this shit. I want Caine…DEAD. I want that bitch cop…DEAD. And I want his little niece back in this house. Once she comes back, she's never leaving." Standing, he tossed the glass and watched the liquid stream down the wall, "I want this done, Derrick. I want it done now!"

Taking the orders with a grain of salt, Derrick nodded and with a serious tone, he began to work, "Caine will be taken care of, Marcus...I'm seeing to it right now." Knowing he needed a distraction, Derrick pulled out his phone and sent Tanya a text message. Once sent he got back to work, a plan of his own unfolding.

* * *

After spending the night in the guest room, Calleigh had awoken early and padded out to the kitchen. After hanging up on Horatio the night before, she had retreated to the guest room, locking the door behind her as she did. Now with a new day starting, she had a lot to think about, the direction their relationship was going at the top of the list. Getting herself a bottle of juice, Calleigh made her way back out to the living room and went to the patio door.

Going out and heading down to the shore line of the beach, she took in a deep breath as the light breeze off the water blew her hair back behind her. Taking a seat in the sand, she looked out, taking a sip of her juice, her mind going to the man that was still asleep in his own room.

Horatio stirred blinking his eyes at the permeating sunlight that now burst through his window. Rubbing his eyes to get them to focus more, he exhaled as he laid still, listening to the ambient sounds of the home in the early morning, the sounds of the surf crashing against the beach providing a serene backdrop. The temperature was at a desired level, the gentle sway of the sheers told of the refreshing breeze that now blew off the Atlantic that was a preclude to the heat that would swath the area. In this moment of peaceful bliss, Horatio's mind was a flurry with the past events, especially last night in where Calleigh hung up on him. It was a testament to where they were at the moment, neither of them really knowing each other enough to come to a compromise. He suddenly thought that they may have jumped too soon.

Pushing that thought away, he swung his legs over the bed and then stood, making his way slowly the window. Pulling back the sheers, he saw a lone figure by the surf, the long blond hair pushing away from the steady breeze. Her stance was contemplative the same as his and he realized in that moment that this was serious.

Slipping on his sleep pants, Horatio made his way down to the beach to join her, knowing that they were going to have to talk this out. The breeze was more forceful here, pushing through his copper strands like a weaving needle. He didn't want to intrude upon her solitude, so he gave her a few feet in personal space and watched the white caps crash and then receded.

Pushing her bare feet further into the sand, Calleigh wrapped her arms around her knees and took in a deep breath as she stared out. It had been her hope that Horatio would have listened to reason, but in the end, he had decided to take a different road, one that could lead him to a disastrous ending. Her feelings for him had grown in the weeks since her attack and she had thought they would be able to work through anything that was thrown at them, now though, she was having doubts.

The feeling of being watched settled on her and Calleigh's eyes began to move, her nervousness setting in. As the feeling grew, she suddenly turned her head, finding him standing a few feet away from her. Releasing a breath, she turned her head back, her eyes going back to the water and still remaining silent.

Seeing that this was going to be delicate, Horatio averted his eyes as he approached slightly, still keeping his distance. Ever mindful that she was still learning how to trust again, Horatio proceeded delicately, not wanting to lose the foot hold he had. Clearing his throat lightly, he asked, "May I join you?"

Keeping her eyes out on the water, Calleigh shrugged as she spoke, "It's a free country isn't it...do what you want."

Her tone was filled with reproach and he started to turn around and leave her to her solitude but decided against it. There was something he had with Calleigh, something he wanted to further explore- if he could get past her walls.

Sitting a few feet away from her, he watched the horizon as the tide began to come in, "Calleigh, I have to explain something to you…"

"I think everything is perfectly clear, Horatio...you're gonna do what you want, when you want and to hell with who you hurt in the process," she said as she cut him off and opened her juice bottle back up. Taking a dink, she replaced the lid and set the bottle aside in the sand, "It's always been like that with you."

"Always been like that, huh?" Horatio chuckled softly as he looked to her, "What I did was gather more information, that's it, and suddenly, now I'm putting the case in danger? I'm hurting someone? Who am I hurting, Calleigh?"

Crinkling her brow, Calleigh finally turned her head to look over at him, "You don't get it do you? You're so obsessed with Greenburg that you're gonna end up making a mistake somewhere...mainly with being too close to the case. You should know better then anyone about that! Lord knows how many times you've preached it to the rest of us."

Horatio listened and sighed, keeping his demeanor calm, "I did nothing to put this case in jeopardy. When I don't have the information that I want, I go and get it. I have always sought the truth, Calleigh. Always. I have yet to put the case before logic." Shaking his head, he chuckled, "I think this is something more. It's more than me putting the case in jeopardy."

Feeling her temper rise at the fact he was laughing, Calleigh snatched up her bottle and got up, turning on a heel, "I'm so glad you think all this is so funny." Heading back up the beach, she pushed her hair away from her eyes, her mind set only on one thing now.

Getting up and following her, Horatio caught up to her and grasped her arm spinning her around. The laughter was gone and now he held nothing but a stern, quizzical expression, "Wait a minute, Cal. There's nothing funny about this in the least bit. I just find it ridiculous that you're upset that I went to the lab. Not Greenburg's place where I wanted to be, but to the lab, locking myself away in my office, praying that I wouldn't do something stupid."

Looking up into his eyes, she shook her head, "And you couldn't come to me, Horatio? Instead you put up a wall."

"And waste time discussing this? Forgive me if I don't jump at the thought of that, Calleigh. We have no time for this." Letting her go, he stood back and watched her snatch her arm back, "Calleigh…never mind. I apologize for everything I've done."

"I'm sorry too," she replied as she turned and began to head back towards the house once again. Blinking slowly as she walked, her mind was set on what she had to do, she had to leave. Heading inside, she went to the kitchen, throwing away her bottle and then headed to her room. It only took a few moments to gather up everything she had there, and then reached for her phone to call for a cab.

Horatio followed her inside, watching as she silently went through the motions of preparing to leave. He didn't stop her, because in truth, if she wanted to be apart of his life, she would listen to logic. Instead, he watched and waited, feeling the emptiness that was coming at her impending departure.

As she headed to the door for the final time, Horatio spoke up and reached for her, "Calleigh, think about this…"

Looking at his hand on her arm and then to him, she pulled back and shook her head, "I have thought about this, Horatio. What you don't understand is that sometimes you need to sit back and let others handle things...especially with cases you're connected to. They took out your team, Horatio...they kidnapped your niece and raped her...don't you think they'll be coming after you next? Or do you just not give a damn anymore?"

"No one's coming after me next. We're going to get Greenburg and then it will be done. It's up to me to see this through, Calleigh." He could see that his words weren't making a difference and he became quiet, placing his hands on his hips, "This is it then?"

"Until you can learn to let some walls down and not throw you life out there for everyone to take aim at...it is," she said as she stared at him. A horn blowing outside drew her attention and she gripped her bag tighter, "Goodbye, Horatio." Turning, she went to the door, opening it and then heading out without looking back.

Horatio watched as she walked to the taxi cab and then slip in, never seeing her look back. As the car pulled away from his home, Horatio could feel a sense of dread coming over him and settling, his heart thumping in his chest. The only true, good thing in his life was now severed, perhaps, forever.

* * *

Riding with Frank, Horatio watched absently as the landscape changed, his mind far away from where it needed to be. The DNA tests had been concluded, and they had all the evidence that they needed against Marcus Greenburg to arrest him for sexual assault and kidnapping, among a number of other things. In wanting to be there, Horatio agreed that he wouldn't be the one serving the warrant, but he wanted to stand witness to Greenburg's take down. The words that she said to him still pierced at him, and in the days since her departure, he hadn't seen or heard from her. Of course, he was worried, but he was also sure that she was taking care of herself.

The car coming to a rest brought him out of his thoughts and Horatio glanced to Frank as he stared at the mansion and exhaled, meeting his gaze to the opulent home. This was one place he was truly tired of seeing.

"Let's get this over, Frank," Horatio stated dryly as he unsnapped his seat belt.

"With pleasure," Frank said as he grabbed the warrant and got out.

Looking back as two other units pulled up behind them, Horatio then turned his attention towards Frank as he got out. Walking around the vehicle, Frank squinted in the bright morning sun and nodded to the house, "I know you want to just observe, Horatio...you sure you really want to be here. I understand how hard this is for ya."

"I have to be here, but I must not have anything to do with this. I don't want anyone questioning our protocol." Horatio couldn't deny how much he wanted to scrub the ground with Greenburg, but he also knew that the case was precariously built- anything that could topple it would. Starting toward the house, he readjusted his badge and sighed heavily, "Let's go."

Motioning for the other officers to follow, Frank caught up with Horatio easily, both men moving towards the door. When they reached it, Frank drew his weapon and pounded on the door, "MIAMI DADE PD...OPEN UP!"

Hearing the beating on the door, Margarita looked up and then over at Derrick as they sat at the kitchen table. Getting up, he looked back at her and held his hand up, "Stay here, I'll handle this."

Half expecting the maid to answer the door, Horatio was mildly surprised at the sight of Lyons, the smug smile on his face wearing thin. Horatio shook his head as Frank stepped forward more, "Mr. Lyons, we are here to execute a warrant for the arrest of Marcus Greenburg."

Crossing his arm's over his chest, Derrick looked at Horatio and raised a brow, "Don't you guy's ever give up? I'll see that Mr. Greenburg lawyers bring up harassment charges on you and the PD."

"The warrant's legit, Lyons. There's no way of getting him out of this." Horatio shifted his weight and smiled, "He's going away for a very, long time. So, if you please."

Holding his hand out towards Frank as he stared at Horatio, he then broke his gaze with the other man and looked over the warrant. Seeing it was legit, he handed it back, "I'll go get Mr. Greenburg."

"You go and do that." Horatio readjusted his stance, pushing his suit jacket back, giving him access to his weapon. Seconds passed before Greenburg appeared at the door and Horatio had to fight the urge to smile. "Marcus, it's nice to see you again. We've got your ride waiting."

Pointing at the red head, Marcus growled as he took in the officers there, "This is harassment now, Caine. I'll be owning you and that lab of yours when all is said and done. Mark my words on that." Looking at the officers as they approach, Marcus looked to Derrick, "Get my lawyers on the phone and have them there...with my bail."

Nodding, Derrick replied, "Sure thing." Turning his attention back to Caine, Derrick nodded to him, "you're not gonna get away with this type treatment of Mr. Greenburg, Caine."

"Take it up with the Chief, the warrant's legit. Perhaps, Mr. Greenburg should've kept his nose clean," Horatio answered back as he slipped on his glasses. Nodding to Frank, he then smiled lightly at Derrick as the lumbering Texan began to read Marcus his rights, "It was nice to see you again, Mr. Lyons. Take care."

Watching as they began to lead Marcus off, Derrick called out to him, "We'll have you back home before dinner, Marcus, no worries on that." Waiting until they had gotten back into there cars, Derrick closed the door and pulled out his phone, making the calls he needed to, he headed back to the kitchen, finding Margarita pacing. "Calm down, babe, they were here for Marcus. They've arrested him."

"They've arrested him?" Margarita questioned as she looked frantically to Derrick. She rung her hands tightly and then sighed, shaking her head, "What are we going to do, Derrick. First it's Marcus, then…it's going to be you. I can't lose you…"

Going to her, Derrick took her into his arms, "You're not gonna loose me. If they were going to arrest me then they would have with Marcus. Besides, you said you made sure they wouldn't find evidence of me down there...right?" Pushing her back some, he looked into her eyes and raised a brow, "Right, Margarita?"

Margarita nodded as the tears began to stream down, "I made sure. I wasn't about to lose you, Derrick. I'll do anything to keep you." Holding on to him tightly, she grasped at the nape of his neck and closed her eyes, taking in his scent. She had crossed the line, and now, she knew she could never go back. She would do anything to keep him. "I love you, baby."

Wrapping his arms back around her, he held her close to him and kissed the top of her head, whispering to her, "I love you too." Rubbing her back, he sighed, "I have to take care of a few things here. Are you gonna be okay until I get done?"

"Yes," she answered back quietly. Looking up to him, she pressed, "Please, be careful."

Reaching to her face, his fingers trailed her cheek as he spoke, "I'm not leaving the house. I'll be in the office. If you need me for anything, let me know, okay? I promised I'd take care of you...and I'm not going back out on that promise."

"And I promised that I would stick by you, and I will." Margarita leaned closer to him and kissed his lips gently, "I'm cooking in a few minutes, do you want anything special?"

Smirking some, he nodded and kissed her, whispering, "You...but I think I can wait til later for that. Just fix anything, babe. I'm not picky."

Margarita bit her lip seductively and lowered her eyes to his chest, her fingers playing over the expensive tie. The thought of being with him pushed her arousal closer to the surface, but she fought to tamp it down in light of what was going on. Smiling, she nodded, "Yes, later would suffice. If you need anything, Derrick, call for me."

"I will." Giving her one last kiss he slowly let her go from his arms, "Don't worry that pretty little head of yours, we'll be okay."

"I believe you," Margarita answered as she watched him walk away. A small smile came and she turned to complete her work, her mind on the events yet to come. The situation was precarious at best, and she had to watch her step in order to survive.


	17. Chapter 17

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

With his hands cuffed behind his back still, Marcus was lead from holding to the interrogation room. Sighing heavily as they went in, he looked at the officer as he moved the chair out for the man and then took a seat. Sitting back the best he could, he looked around, his anger rising more and more. Seeing his lawyer coming with the Texas native detective right behind him, Marcus pursed his lips.

When the men entered the room, Marcus nodded to Kenneth, "Kenneth, thanks for getting here so quick."

"I dropped everything," Kenneth replied as he took his seat next to him. Watching as the detective took his seat, he heard the door open and saw another man enter, carrying a file. When the other man sat, he glanced to Marcus and then rested his hands on the table, a small smirk coming, "Alright, let's get to the meat and potatoes, what's this all about gentlemen?"

Tim tossed the file on the table and arched his brow, "You're Mr. Greenburg's lawyer?"

"I am," Kenneth replied smugly as he licked his lips in preparation. In all truth, he could talk his clients out of anything, even murder, if he could find a loophole. Gesturing with his hand, he waved him on, "Enough of this, what is he being charged with?"

"Sexual assault of a minor, child endangerment, kidnapping in the first degree, murder, prostitution…" Tim sighed and relaxed in the seat and laced his fingers as he quirked his brow, "Should I just keep going?"

Raising a brow at the allegations, Marcus looked to his lawyer and then back at the dark head detective, "And where did Caine trump these charges up from? His imagination? Kenneth, I want to press charges against Caine and his lab for harassment. Once again, there trying to pin something on me that I had no dealings with."

Kenneth nodded and furrowed his brow, his tone changing completely, "My client is right, unless you have specific proof, I'm going to have to request that you release Mr. Greenburg."

Tim flipped open the file and then pushed it forward, "I think DNA evidence pretty much seals the deal in most situations." Giving the men a slight smirk, he glanced to Frank and then back to Greenburg, "It's one of those things you can't just wish away."

Looking at the file, Marcus' brow furrowed more and he looked to Kenneth, "There is no way in hell that I did any of what they are accusing me of."

Smirking some, Frank pipped in, "Funny how your DNA was on the inside of a condom we found...one that had Madison Barnum's DNA on the outside of it. We also found her DNA all over your basement as well, Greenburg."

Sensing a battle, Kenneth set in and gestured to Marcus, "It's his basement, his DNA is going to be all over the place. And are you sure, completely sure that the condom hasn't been contaminated?" Taking the pictures in hand, he surveyed the photograph and arched his brow, "There seems to be a lot of condoms here, they could've contaminated the one in question."

Tim shook his head and blinked, becoming annoyed, "Stop the posturing, Greenburg's DNA is fully loaded in the condom, and Madison Barnum's DNA is on the outside. Now, in all the forensic journals and the opinions of other experts, that constitutes sex. Being that Ms. Barnum is a minor, that's called rape." Leaning forward, he gritted his teeth, "Even if you do bat for this piece of shit, the fact remains, he had sex with a fourteen year old, statutory rape, and that's just the beginning."

"I didn't rape anyone!" Marcus bellowed as he stood up suddenly. His temper was getting the best of him and even as his lawyer tried to calm him, he breathed heavily, "This is all a fucking set up!"

"A set up, huh? So someone forced you to have sex with a fourteen year old little girl? Marcus, I'm not buying it." Gathering the files, he nodded and kept his eyes on the folder, "What's going to happen now is that you're going to be booked and processed. And then we're going to see about getting you a trial date."

Looking down at his lawyer, Marcus growled through clenched teeth, "Get to work on getting me out of here, do you understand? And get that harassment suit started!"

Tim stood and nodded to the uniform, "For right now, Mr. Greenburg, you're remanded into custody. You can get one phone call before going into holding."

Kenneth stood as the uniform pulled Marcus toward the door, "You won't stay the night, Marcus. I'll have you out of here in no time!" Once Marcus was gone, he turned his attention to the young man. Already knowing what he was facing, he glanced out as Marcus' struggling, retreating form disappeared, shaking his head, "What are we looking at here?"

"A nightmare. Get your guy to confess, and we'll speak to the DA. For right now, we're booking him on all the charges I listed. More tests are pending." Tim nodded in the direction of the bellows and intoned solemnly, "Go save your meal ticket."

Watching as the lawyer gathered his things and then left out, Frank smirked and shook his head, "I'm not too sure ole Leonard is gonna be able to get his client off the hook this time."

"It seems as if he may not. Just the same, I'm going to make sure that all the evidence is on the up and up." Glancing into the two way mirror, he sighed and intoned heavily, "How long do you think he was in there?"

Looking to the mirror, Frank sighed and shook his head some, "No clue. But I wouldn't put it past him...he probably heard everything." Heading towards the door, Frank opened it and looked back at Tim, "I'll be down in booking. Last thing we need is for him to get out on a technicality."

"Yeah, we have to be on point with everything. Call me if you need me, Frank." Tim turned to the next door and opened it, instantly feeling the tension wafting in the small room. He took in the demeanor of the man standing in front of the two sided mirror and closed the door softly, searching for the words to say to him. Clearing his throat lightly, he approached more and broke the silence, "H, there's no way he's going to make it out of here. The evidence is air tight."

Keeping his eyes down and holding onto some papers, his fingers playing with the edges, Horatio raised a brow and spoke softly, "Let's double check everything, Speed. We also need to find out what we can on Lyons. According to Madison's statement, he was also involved in this."

Tim shook his head and furrowed his brow as he steadied his line of sight on the older man, "Valera has still yet to find any DNA evidence linking Lyons to the basement. I told her to double check everything. But until then, Lyons seems to be scott free from this."

"That's not possible, Speed. He's not that good at covering his tracks. We need to dig deeper," Horatio replied as he lifted his sights back to the now empty room on the other side of the mirror. "Madison wouldn't have named him if he wasn't involved."

"And you're sure that she's named him? How can you be sure if she didn't tell you explicitly? Are you taking Calleigh's word for it, or do you know for certain?" When Horatio turned, he continued, "I'm not saying that she's lying, H. But evidence is our game, it's our trump card. If the evidence says that he wasn't there, then …"

"Then we find something that shows that he was, Speed." Handing over the papers to him, Horatio placed his hands onto his hips and sighed, "That's Madison's statement. Add it to the file."

"How are we going to find something that isn't there?" Tim asked as he looked down at the statement. "We've gone down into that basement and scoured every piece, there's nothing that puts Lyons there. Nothing, H."

Rubbing his face roughly, Horatio turned his back to Tim, his anger rising. He knew that they had collected every and went through the place with a fine tooth comb, but something deep down was telling him they were missing something. Clenching his jaw, Horatio lowered his head, his voice low and deadly, "He's involved, Speed...in some way or another, he was in on all this."

"Yeah, but that's just your speculation, Horatio. We need hard evidence, and unless we can provide it, we won't be able to touch Lyons, and he knows it." Tim approached him more and sighed, "I know this is hard, H, but you might have to come to terms with just Greenburg. We have to move with what we can."

Taping his finger on his badge, Horatio turned to Tim, his eyes finally meeting the other man's, "Get the rest of Greenburg's men who we do have evidence on in here and booked. I don't want to run the risk of them getting away."

Tim nodded and then started away, pausing for second, "At least we got Greenburg off the streets and probably more when we round up his affiliations. If you ask me, I believe we have a chance at successfully putting him away for a very long time."

"Let's just make sure there are no mistakes made, Speed. I don't want to loose this chance at him," Horatio replied, staying where he was standing.

"We're not going to lose this chance," Tim assured as he opened the door. Closing it, he started off toward the lab, hopeful that he would be able to close this case, once and for all.

* * *

Horatio pulled up to Calleigh's place fully understanding that she may not have wanted to see him. It had been days since their abrupt phone call and among other things, Horatio had to wrestle his feelings down before he could face her again. He now understood why she was upset, and in that understanding, he knew he had to change his way of doing things. Instead of going in with guns blazing at Marcus' arrest, he held back, determined not to let his notorious emotions take the helm. In doing so, he now understood that it wasn't necessary for him to always be at the forefront of every investigation, sometimes backing down was best.

Getting out of the car, Horatio took in a deep breath and then released it, approaching her door slightly hesitant. She made it clear that she had her doubts about them, just as he had, but there was a tone of finality in her departure and evidenced by her lack of an attempt to talk to him, she wasn't planning on looking back.

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked himself as he stood at her door. With his hand poised over the door, he thought to turn away but then stopped himself. He was never afraid of facing anything difficult in his life, he wasn't about to start now. Knocking on the door, he waited for her to answer, his confidence waning and strengthening.

Busying herself with cleaning the walls the best she could, Calleigh dipped the scrub pad back into the water once again and wrung it out. Wiping at her brow with the back of her hand, she sighed heavily, the work seeming to never end. She'd been at it for hours now, trying to take the writing off the walls so she'd be able to at least repaint them. Most of the furniture was now out and there were bags of broken objects sitting near the door for her to take out to the curb.

A knock at the door drew her attention and she looked to it, not expecting any company. Going to the breakfast bar that separated her kitchen from her living room, she grabbed her gun, flipping the safety off. Slowly, she made her way to the door and another knock came. Without opening it, she called out, "Who is it?"

Hearing her calling out, he spoke clearly, "Calleigh, it's me. Horatio. I wanted to talk to you for a moment if I could." Moments seem to pass before he heard the locks being thrown and the door opening slightly to allow her to see who it was without opening the door. "Calleigh…I just want to talk."

Shifting her weight some as she looked at him through the crack, Calleigh sighed heavily, "I think everything that needed to be said was the other day. I have work to do..." Going to close the door, she was stopped by his foot blocking the door and growled, "Horatio..."

"Just allow me the moment, Calleigh. I have something that I have to say." He didn't relent and he patiently waited for her to choose. When she opened the door wider, he smiled slightly and then exhaled, "Thank you."

Stepping back and letting him in, Calleigh then closed and locked the door once again. Placing the safety back on her gun, she walked back over to the breakfast bar, setting it down and grabbing her sponge again, "Make it quick, Horatio...I have work I need to get done."

"Okay, quick," Horatio answered as he followed her to her destination. He would have to talk fast and that was seemingly going to be a difficult feat considering he didn't even know if she was going to be receptive to what he had to say. Watching her dip the sponge in the water, he scratched his brow, "I did a lot of thinking since the last time we talked, and I realized that you were right. My emotions get the best of me, and I just don't…think."

Slowing her motions, Calleigh listened to what he said and then began to scrub the wall again, "And what brought you to that conclusion? And what do you plan on doing about it?"

Content that she was at least listening, Horatio continued, "The fact that I was teetering on losing this case, even despite logic. I thought I was containing myself when I went to the lab that night, but in actuality, I was festering the wound. The more I learned about this case, what happened to Madison, the more I felt my control slipping." When she met his gaze, he exhaled, "I stepped away from the case completely. I'm hands off. I went along to arrest Greenburg, and I observed the interrogation, but I haven't done anything else."

Taking in the information, Calleigh then lowered her eyes from him and dunked the sponge back into the bucket. Wringing it out, she stood slowly and began to wash the wall once more, her motions slowed considerably, "That's good, Horatio. At least you saw what was happening...and what's been happening."

"It took losing you to figure it out," Horatio said as he moved closer to her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he held her close, "I don't want to lose you."

Stopping her task, Calleigh let her eyes slide close and dropped her head slightly. More then anything she wanted it to work between them, but there had to be changes if they would make it. Taking in a breath, she released it slowly before speaking, "Then some changes have to be made, Horatio...by both of us."

Encouraged, he asked, "What do I need to do to make it better, Calleigh?"

Turning around and facing him, Calleigh looked up at him, her voice becoming softer, "Open up to me, Horatio...and stop putting walls up. We won't work together if there is constantly walls."

The idea of being totally open was foreign to Horatio. His life had been built on the ability to seclude himself from others, even from his emotions; it was the only way he knew to function. Even as this was so, he was determined to change- for her. She'd given him a taste of how life could be with her, it wasn't something he was keen on losing. Keeping her gaze, he nodded, "I promise to work on it, Calleigh. That's what I can do."

Nodding slightly, she bit her lip and added, "And I'll try to be a bit more understanding."

With the understanding now between them, he felt relief surge through him and he moved toward the bucket, shedding his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. Giving her a small smile, he acknowledged her work, "You've really made some progress here. I have a lot more time on my hands, want help in painting?"

Giving him a small smile, Calleigh nodded, "I think I can use any help I can get at this point." Getting another sponge, she came back to him and handed it to him, "Thank you by the way."

"You're welcome. Anything to help," Horatio said as he dipped the sponge in the water. Beginning to scrub, he took a look around and saw true progress, "You've done a lot of work already, Calleigh."

Scrubbing and then dipping hers back in, Calleigh squeezed out the water and went back at it, "I had nothing else to do really...and sitting here staring at it wasn't getting it done any quicker. So...I work until I'm too tired to do anymore."

"That's a good way to go about it," Horatio said as he moved to her right. Glancing at her, he smiled and shook his head, "But now, you're not alone, so this should take no time to fix."

"I'm putting it on the market once everything is back as it should be," she said, not taking her eyes off what she was doing. "There's no way I can live here anymore."

Stopping his forward motion, Horatio arched a brow and asked, "If…if you're selling it, where are you going to live?"

Wetting her sponge again, Calleigh finally looked over at him, "I'll have to get another place. I just...I don't feel safe here anymore, Horatio."

Turning completely to her, Horatio's expression softened and he exhaled, "I can understand that. Do you have any prospects?"

"There's a couple, but...I just don't know yet. They're not really what I want," she replied and then went back to work. "I'll find something eventually."

Silence fell between them and Horatio dipped his sponge once more, his thoughts running. The first attempt at co habitation did not fair well, but the memory of their night together propelled him to speak, hopeful that she wouldn't toss him out of her house, "You can come and live with me, that is until you find something that you like. I have the room, and well…we've done it before."

Thinking about his offer, Calleigh tossed the sponge down into the water and nodded. Silently, she headed to the kitchen for a drink, all the while considering what he'd said. Granted she had felt safe there, but at the same time, she was worried that they'd clash once again. Getting them both out a bottle of water from the fridge, she headed back out to the living room and handed him one, "Let me think on it, Horatio...okay?"

"The offer remains open," Horatio responded as he took the bottle. Unscrewing the top, he took a drink and averted his eyes, "I can understand your hesitancies, Calleigh. I only want you to consider it if you're comfortable with the idea."

Swallowing the long drink she took, Calleigh wiped at her mouth and nodded, "Thank you. I do appreciate it, Horatio."

"I'm here for you, Calleigh. Always." Placing the bottle down, Horatio dipped into the bucket again and started back, cognizant of the fact that nothing was solidified, yet everything was realized. No matter what, he was in love with her, and he would do anything to have her in his life.

Keeping up the pace, Calleigh got back to work and before she knew it, hours had passed and they had finally finished with the living room. Wiping at her brow, she released a sigh of relief as she looked around at what they had done, "I never thought this room would get done."

"Well, when you have help, it makes the difference." Placing his hands on his hips, he smirked and leaned closer to her murmuring, "You have enough energy to tackle another room?"

Smiling more, Calleigh sighed, "Yeah, I think I do. What did you have in mind?"

"What do you say to hitting the bedroom next?" Immediately realizing the connotation, he amended, "I mean…we could make our way to the bedroom…or….concentrate our efforts in the…you know what, maybe you should decide."

Trying not to laugh, Calleigh bit her lip as she listened to him ramble. When his face reddened some and he finished, she raised a brow and giggled, "The bedroom is fine...we can work in there."

"Good." Shaking himself he gestured to the direction of the hall, "Ladies first. I'll get the bucket, okay?"

"Okay." Walking back towards her bedroom, Calleigh went in, cutting on the light. Hoping he wouldn't say anything about the lack of furniture now in there, she began to move things away from the walls. Glancing to him as he came in, she gave him a small smile, "I've just got to move a few things and we'll be ready."

"I've got it, Calleigh." Placing the bucket down, he took a look around and sighed, "It's a shame that you had to go through this. The good thing is though, that you can rebuild your life. Make new memories."

Standing back up fully, Calleigh ran an hand through her hair, "Yeah...I can rebuild...but this place along with my things...it'll be a fortune to replace everything."

Helping her move the last of the items from the wall, Horatio nodded, "True, it can be costly, but you can work on it proactively. Because you want to put it on the market, getting this place up to shape is the priority. I can help you out, if you would like."

Standing and stretching some, Calleigh released a breath and rolled her head on her neck, trying to loosen it some, "I do need the help, that's for sure."

Coming to her, he rested his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them, frowning, "You're a ball of knots, Calleigh. You need a moment to relax." Massaging more, he could feel her begin to relax and smiled, whispering, "You know, this would be a daily thing if you wanted it to be."

His voice near her ear made Calleigh smile and she lowered her head some, "I know...and I see you're trying to sweetin' up everything as well."

"Can't blame a man for trying," Horatio answered as he continued to massage. He went deeper and exhaled lightly, "Calleigh, seriously, you're really tight. You should let me work that out for you."

Closing her eyes, Calleigh exhaled as her shoulders slumped some, "I-I'll be fine...umm...I...I just need..."

"Just relax, Calleigh," he coaxed softly as he continued his action. He moved from her shoulders, to her neck, the feeling of her skin under his hand doing its job. He found himself relaxing as well and exhaled, his fingers lightly dancing over the cloth of her shirt. Lamenting the loss of contact with her skin, he moved back up and applied pressure, a grin emerging as he heard her admonish his work. "How does that feel, Calleigh?"

With her eyes still closed, Calleigh felt her body relaxing more and moaned lightly in response. When he found another spot that was knocked, she stiffened slightly and then relaxed again as he began to work out the tight muscle. "Feels...wonderful..."

"Good," he sighed as he skimmed her skin lightly. He couldn't help the feelings that were now starting to make themselves known and breathed heavily, "Calleigh…"

Feeling him move closer to her, Calleigh's head lifted and then tilted to the side, his hands still working her. Licking her lips, she whispered his name softly, "Horatio..."

Her tone incited a surge of arousal through him and he pulled her closer, his hands now traveling down her arms and then back up, returning to their original position on her shoulders. He ached to have access to her bare back, to hear her light admonishments of bliss. His hands stilled on her shoulders and he exhaled lightly.

Feeling his hands still, Calleigh slowly opened her eyes and then turned her head to look back at him. Seeing the smoldering look in his eyes, she turned her body around towards him, her hands going to his sides, "I think the room can wait til tomorrow."

Reaching to caress her cheek, he asked in almost a daze, "Are…are you sure, Calleigh?" Pulling her closer, he stared at her lips, and licked his own, the anticipation growing, "It shouldn't matter that the only thing on my mind at the moment is how long I can stay…inside of you."

Loosing herself in his eyes, Calleigh let her hands move up his chest and let them rest there, "I...I only have a sleeping bag for a bed."

"Then we can camp out," he answered with a small grin. Brushing his lips against hers, he sighed and parted, looking to her in earnest, speaking quietly, "I can understand, Calleigh. I shouldn't have exploited the moment."

Relaxing against him, Calleigh shook her head and whispered, "You didn't...I wasn't saying I didn't want to be with you, Horatio...cause I do."

"It's neither the time nor place," Horatio answered back as he wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe later."

Closing her eyes, Calleigh lost herself in him, a feeling of security coming over her in his arms. Slowly opening her eyes, she realized that she only felt safe with him and whispered, "Can I still take you up on the offer of moving in?"

"Always," Horatio responded as he closed his eyes. Relishing the feel of her in his arms, he finished, "day or night."

Holding onto him, she whispered, "I don't feel safe here...but I do when I'm with you."

"I'll protect you, Calleigh. You don't have to worry about anything anymore." Pulling away from her he tilted her chin up and captured her lips softly, whispering, "I love you."

"Love...you..." she replied between kisses, wrapping her arms up around his neck. When he deepened the kiss, she responded by parting her lips for him, her tongue meeting his in a passionate kiss.

Horatio's brow furrowed with concentration and he moaned as they dueled for dominance, the passion beginning to bubble over. By some miracle, against his own volition, Horatio pulled himself away from her and smiled at the sight of her breathless, "We…we probably need to get back to work. We can finish this later."

Blinking slowly as she gained control again, Calleigh nodded slightly and looked around at the room, "Uh...yeah. You're right...I'm sorry..."

"No need to be sorry," Horatio intoned with a small hint of a chuckle, "We will definitely pick up where we left off. In the essence of staying on task and out of that sleeping bag, we should get started." Letting her go, he smiled and started to unbutton his shirt, pulling it out of his trousers and then finally off his shoulders, leaving nothing but a t shirt. Arching his brow, he asked, "What?"

Smirking some, Calleigh shook her head and walked back over to the bucket and got her sponge, "Oh...nothing. Sure you want to get the tee shirt dirty?"

Grinning, he shook his head and slipped the t shirt over him, tossing it to the floor with the button up. A wide smile made berth as he asked, "Better?"

With the sponge in hand, her brow furrowed as she went back over to him, "Not quite...you need something..." When she got within arms distance from him, she quickly brought up her hand with the sponge, squeezing it and getting water all over the front of his body. Laughing at the look on his face, she backed away, accessing her work, "Oh much better."

"Better, huh?" Going for his sponge, he quirked his brow and intoned deviously, "I believe that what's good for one is good for the other." His hand move quickly, dousing her profusely with water and he laughed, shaking his head at the titillating results, "Now that's a fantastic look for you, Cal."

Looking down at her soaked tee shirt, Calleigh then looked back up at him with a evil smile of her own. Licking her lips slowly, she nodded and went back to the bucket, dunking her sponge again, "Okay, I'll give you that one, Horatio...but only that one..." With that, she once again doused him with the water and then moved quickly back to the bucket.

Moving faster than her, Horatio reached the bucket first and dipped his hand in the water, flinging the water toward her. The water splashed on her and ran down her long blond tresses, darkening them slightly. The white tank top that she was wearing was now sufficiently doused and he arched a brow at her new appearance, "Now…I'd say that makes a lovely sight."

Laughing, Calleigh went for the bucket as he did, both getting hold of it. Wrestling with him for it, she laughed more and then squealed as he got the upper hand and poured the remaining water onto her. Letting it go, she moved her wet hair from her face, her smile growing more, "I so owe you for that one."

"Yes, that may be true, but you have to admit, you look very…ah…alluring." Licking his lips, Horatio smiled, "Very much so."

"Really?" she asked as she pursed her lips and walked over to him slowly. Wrapping her arms up around his neck, she sighed, "What are we gonna do about that then? I mean, I'm distracting you from work now aren't I?"

"Yes…you are." Horatio's hands ran from her back to her neck where he cupped her gently under her jaw, "You're distracting me in the most desirable way."

The sexual tension in the room seemed to rise more and Calleigh whispered, "Should I take these wet clothes off then and change?"

"Yes, you should. So you won't catch a cold." Horatio watched as her eyes gleamed and smirked wickedly, "Do you need any assistance?"

Giving him a smile, Calleigh nodded, "I think I do. But, you're wet also...we can't have you getting sick either."

"I think I need some assistance as well." Horatio took the hem of the shirt into his hands and then lifted it, skimming her skin with his touch. She jumped slightly and then moaned, causing Horatio to smile, "Seems like you're sensitive to touch."

When her shirt was removed, she cocked a brow at him, "I get that way when I'm cold and wet."

Focusing on her breasts, he watched as her nipples hardened and licked his lips, "Clearly." Tossing the shirt to the floor, Horatio reached for her and pulled her closer, her nipples scraping against his chest, "How else do you get when you're cold and wet?"

Giving him an innocent look, Calleigh shrugged some in his arms and sighed playfully, "Well, with the right person, I get very, very...frisky."

"Show me," Horatio challenged as he took the band of her shorts in hand. Undoing the button, he zipped them down and arched a brow playfully. "Just how frisky do you get?"

"Very..." she said as she stepped away from him with a seductive smile. Leaving his arms, she walked slowly over to the radio in her room, purposely swaying her hips. Turning it on, she turned back to him as the music filled the room and cocked a brow, "So...Lieutenant...think you'll be able to handle me?"

Spell bound by the movement of her body, Horatio nodded, his eyes widening as he swallowed hard, "Ah…yes…I will be able to handle you…Detective." Crossing his arms, he arched his brow mischievously, "Surely, this isn't as frisky as you get."

Walking back over to him, Calleigh then turned, pushing her ass into him more and then slowly lowering herself down. With her hands, she let them move down his legs before slowly standing back up and then bending at the waist and swaying her hips. When she came back up, she turned to him and pushed him back towards the wall, cocking a brow, "Trust me, I think you'll like how frisky I can get."

"I think I'm going to love it," he answered as he licked his lips again. The offering of her body in such a manner turned him completely on and he chuckled deviously, "I need more evidence of it, however."

Her hand moved to the belt of his pants and began to unbuckle it. When it was free, she pulled it hard from the belt loops and then folded it. Raising a brow, she lowered her voice slightly, "Oh you'll have your evidence, Lieutenant...they'll be plenty of it." Using her years of training, Calleigh grabbed his arm quickly, pulling him forward slightly and then wrenching it around, causing him to turn and face the wall. Using her body, she pinned him there and whispered, "Do not move."

"I wouldn't think of it," Horatio breathed out as he smirked. The feeling of her pressed strength coupled with her nude form aroused him more and he attempted to lift up only to be pressed back down, "You seem to have all the control here, sweetheart. Nothing really frisky about that."

Taking the belt and looping it around his wrist, she then reached for his other hand, bringing it behind his back, "There are several different forms of frisky, sir. Just be glad I'm not packing right now."

"And if you were?" he questioned as he arched against the wall. Giving her a slight struggle, he felt the arousal and chuckled, challenging her once more, "Show me."

Keeping a firm hold of his hands, she finally got them secured with his belt and then turned him, pushing him back against the wall again. Running her nails down his chest, she watched as they went to his pants. Tilting her head slightly, she looked up at him and then cupped his hardening member through his pants, "I see your packing though, Lieutenant...I guess I'll have to investigate that further now won't I?"

"I suppose you would," he answered huskily. Her possessive pawing inflamed him more and he grunted as she cupped him generously, "I think you'll like what you find."

"I just might," she replied as her hand moved up and began to unbutton his trousers. Taking his zipper down, she leaned him, kissing him hard on his lips and then tearing herself away when he began to respond. Licking her lips, she breathed out, "I'm gonna have to discharge your weapon, Lieutenant."

His lips throbbed from her forceful kiss and he breathed out, "Really, and how…how are you going to do that, sweetheart?"

Opening his pants and then pushing them and his boxers down, Calleigh purred, "Anyway I can." Bending down, she took his pants down to his shoes and then untied them. Helping him take them off, she then let him step out his pants and tossed them over with her clothes. Removing his socks, she them stood back up slowly, purposely letting her warm breath hit his hardened cock before standing fully. Leaning her body against his, she reached down, taking his member in her hand and stroking it, "I see your weapon his fully loaded."

"Yes," he replied as his breath hitched. Her touch was like adding gas to the fire, and that fire was licking at him, taunting him. Clenching his teeth, he exhaled, "It's loaded and ready to be spent."

"Then I guess I'd better discharge it so no one get's hurt," she replied and then leaned to him, kissing him once again. Pressing her body into him, she then slowly broke the kiss and began to kiss her way down. Trailing her tongue along his neck, she then began to kiss and lick her way across his chest, her mouth going to his left nipple and teasing it with her tongue before placing a wet kiss over it, then moving to the right one and doing the same.

Hearing his moan of pleasure, Calleigh knew she had him right where she wanted him and began to slowly move down further, over his stomach and down, causing his abdominal muscles to jump under her touch. Her hands ran down his sides as she went and then over his hips, when her mouth came to his cock. Now kneeling in front of him, she looked up, seeing the desire for more in his eyes and took his member in hand.

Stroking him, she purred, "A weapon like this one, needs to be handled properly."

Horatio nodded and gasped as she began to expertly stroke him. His hips lifted slightly up and then relaxed. Looking down at her, he smiled and nodded again, "Yes…handle it, Calleigh."

There eyes remained on each other and Calleigh lifted his cock up more and before Horatio could respond, her tongue slipped out and ran up the underside of his hardened member. Reaching the tip, she heard his gasp and smiled, then circled his engorged head, finding a small bead of precum there. Savoring the taste, she whispered, "I want to taste more of you, Lieutenant."

Her sensual whisper went straight to his core, the flood of arousal tingling through his entire body. On reflex, he thrust his hips forward into her warm crevice, hissing at the pleasure her tongue was providing. He wanted so much to touch her, but the binds were both prohibiting and enhancing his pleasure. As she moved methodically over his stiffening member, Horatio could barely stand, moaning in abandon.

"Calleigh…" he said breathlessly, "d- don't stop."

Moving one hand to his hips, she stopped his forward motion and at the same time took just the head into her mouth. Closing her lips around him, her tongue swirled around bathing the sensitive area and then teasing the small slit. When he moaned again, she smirked around him and then slowly began to work her way down his shaft.

Horatio winced with pleasure as she took her time to engulf him, the pressure to keep his hips still while he wanted to thrust, unnerving him. With every slow drawl, Horatio found himself more aroused than he'd ever been before. The need tripled in him and he clenched his fists together, attempting to hold out for her. More than anything he wanted to give her what she desired.

Closing her eyes, Calleigh savored him, wanting to give him pleasure like he'd never felt before. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she took him fully, holding her breath as he went to the back of her throat. Holding him there, she hummed around him, her nails scrapping down his legs.

Lulling his head back, Horatio groaned, the feeling of her throat muscles holding him driving him out of his mind. The vibrations of her humming brought his arousal to another plane and he could feel himself hardening even more, the need to thrust becoming too great.

The need for air came and Calleigh pulled back, her lips sliding over his smooth skin. Coming to the tip, she flicked her tongue around it before taking him back in again. Bobbing her head, she sucked hard, her tongue running the length of the underside of his shaft. Moving one hand and cupping his sac, she squeezed gently, feeling there heaviness.

Unable to help himself, Horatio thrust in time with her actions and strained to lift his bound hands behind him for leverage. Frustrated, he groaned, his body beginning to jerk. His frustrations were soon forgotten as she sucked harder, pulling on his last reserves of control. Feeling himself beginning to stiffen, he spoke through clenched teeth, "Calleigh…"

Feeling him harden more in her mouth, Calleigh's eyes opened, looking up at him and seeing his bliss. Increasing her suction, she gave his sac another gentle squeeze and then pulled back slightly, her tongue teasing him. When he bellowed out her name, she took his seed as it began to spill forth into her welcoming mouth. The sound of his pleasure turned Calleigh on more and she continued to suckle him until his was totally spent.

Cleaning him with her tongue, she swallowed every drop he gave to her and then slowly let him slip from between her lips. Kissing him, she slowly began to rise from her position, her hands following not far behind. Standing fully, she smiled as he opened his eyes and then licked her lips, purring, "Your weapon's been properly discharged, Lieutenant...and all the evidence collected."

Horatio gathered himself as much as he could and looked to her, sure that he was wearing an expression of disbelief. Never had he been brought to such blissful heights. She continued to touch him and he felt his body tremor with sensitivity a small laugh issuing from his lips.

"Calleigh…" he started, at a loss for words. "I-I…Wow."

Blinking her eyes slowly, she pursed her lips as she smiled, her mission accomplished. Trailing her hands over his chest, she watched as they moved through his red chest hair, "Who says I'm finished yet, Lieutenant. I'm still got more evidence to collect."

Arching his brow, Horatio exhaled lightly, his smile growing with the thought of her pleasuring him more. Licking his lips, he could feel himself rebounding and nodded, "How are you going to collect more evidence?"

"You see, I have a special collection device...I'm sure you'll approve of it," she said and then licked up his chest slowly. Coming to his neck, she smiled and whispered against his skin, "I think a thorough investigation is in order."

"Investigate away," Horatio responded, attempting to suppress his body from shivering. Her breath on his skin drove him to the limits of ecstasy, holding him perilously over the edge. He smirked and chuckled, "I can't wait for this."

Pulling him from the wall, Calleigh raised a brow as she lead him over to an open spot on the floor. Coming into front of him, she cocked a brow, "Do not move." When he nodded, Calleigh moved, getting her sleeping bag and pulling it over to where he was. Opening it fully, she spread it out and then grabbed her two pillows and tossed then over with it. Going back to him, she took his bound arm and pulled him with her to it, "Lay down, Lieutenant."

Doing as she told him, he laid back and waited for instruction. It was apparent that Calleigh was running this night, and he was more than able to allow it. Watching her, his brow arched, "And what is next, Detective?"

Going down on her knees next to him, Calleigh leaned down to him, licking at his lips and then whispering, "Shut up, Lieutenant."

Enjoying himself, Horatio cocked his brow and asked, "What is the repercussion of not obeying?"

Pursing her lips, Calleigh looked down at him, her lips hovering just above his, "Then I'll leave you here...and let you think about it for awhile."

The smile dwindled and Horatio shook his head, "No…I don't want you to stop."

"Then be good, Lieutenant, and do as you're told." Kissing him, her tongue sought out his, taking control over the kiss and moving her body fully over his and laying on him. running her hands through his hair, she pulled back and breathed out, "I might need to retest that weapon of yours."

Remaining quiet, Horatio licked his lips in anticipation, the desire to rock his body against hers became prevalent and he struggled to keep himself in check. Her heat suffused through him and her skin taunted him, the pebbling nipples skimming deviously against him. Waiting for her next move, Horatio took in a deep breath and released it, making eye contact with her.

Looking into his deep blue eyes, Calleigh moved her legs, straddling him and then moving her wet sex back and forth over his cock. Moaning, she pushed her upper body up, her hands planted on his chest and whispered, "Lieutenant, are you ready to go for a ride?"

"Yes," he answered, lost in her actions. The heat that was coming from her sex encased him fully and he sucked in a breath and let it out as she began to move.

Adjusting herself some, she positioned him at her entrance and then pushed back, taking him into her body and releasing a moan of both satisfaction and pleasure. Stilling for a few moments as both of them relished the feel of each other, Calleigh then began to move her hips and sat up fully on him. Running her hands up her torso to her breasts, she pinched and then pulled at her nipples, her eyes closing at the sensual pleasure flowing through her.

His eyes gravitated to her form, taking in the lustful expression as her body dipped, throwing him into a state of blissful euphoria. He wished that he could feel her heated skin as she moaned with pleasure, but the binds were an obstacle. Concentrating on what she was doing, Horatio whispered breathlessly, "I want to touch you, Calleigh."

Smiling at his request, Calleigh opened her eyes, looking down at him. Her own need to feel his hands roaming her body took over and she reached down, grasping his shoulders and helping him sit up. Giving him a kiss as her hips continued to move, her hand went behind him and to the belt. Working the leather, she freed him and then placed her hands back on his shoulders. "Better, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, much," he responded as he shook his arms, allowing the blood to flow back into them. It was only a matter of seconds before his hands captured her back as she continued to flex her hips, the movement driving him practically insane. Running his fingertips down her back and then bringing them forward, he exhaled and spoke softly, "You feel good under my hand, Detective."

Closing her eyes at his touch, Calleigh dipped her hips and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Using her leg muscles, she began to move up and down on his shaft, taking him deeper and moaning next to his ear, "I need you..."

The deeper he delved into her, the more he wanted and he held her closer, wrapping his arms around her. The friction and heat settled between them and he cringed as she began to pick up the pace, her sex constricting and relaxing in rhythm with her actions. He could say no words, only moan as she began to master him, the pulsating sensation running through him like wildfire.

Arching her body into his, Calleigh's head pushed back, her long blond hair draping down her back. Her eyes closed as she cried out in pleasure, her body starting to move more. Breathing erratically, Calleigh gasped for air and moaned out, "Gonna...cum..."

Moving his hands from her back, he slipped one between where they were joined and found her sensitive nub and circled it relentlessly. Her body moved in ways he'd never seen before and as she began to climax, he groaned, his body reacting respectively. Her release triggered his and he grunted as he thrust into her harder and faster, determined to bring her the ultimate ecstasy.

Crying out with each thrust he made up into her, Calleigh body trembled as her orgasm washed through her. Wanting him to come to completion with her, she used her inner muscles to clutch him, wanting to pull every drop from him.

"Calleigh…" Horatio managed as she continued to contract over him providing the friction that he craved. The sensation of slipping in and out of her as she desperately tried to hold on to him had him striving for the completion that was clawing at him. The fire moved quickly from his loins and surged forth, his member stiffening, "Calleigh!"

Moving up and down, Calleigh continued to milk him, taking his seed from him into her womb. Both there bodies trembled and Calleigh hung onto him as tight as she could. When both of them started to come down, she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him and holding him. "I...I...love you..."

"I love you," he whispered softly as he kissed about her neck. The tremors between them settled slightly and he held her tighter, their sweat laden skin cooling . Pulling away from her slightly, he smiled, "That…that was phenomenal."

Giving him a smile, Calleigh kissed him and then whispered, "That was wasn't it. And you, mister...we're simply delicious."

Horatio quirked his brow and smiled warmly, "Perhaps some day soon, I'll get my chance to taste you again." Taking a deep breath and releasing it, he moved a strand of hair out of her eyes, "Is it bad that I want to spend the rest of the night in this sleeping bag?"

Looking to it, Calleigh laughed a little and then looked back at him, "Well, if you want to stay here with me you can. Just remember, the floor under it isn't soft."

Glancing around, he pondered the thought and shook his head, "Perhaps the comfort of my home will be best to continue this at." He caressed her face gently and bent to kiss her, his lips just glancing off of hers, a grin coming, "If…I can let you go that is."

Kissing him back, she smiled and whispered, "I think I'm having that same problem with you. I don't want to leave your arms." Closing her eyes and resting her forehead against his, she whispered, "We do need to eat too...you know, to keep our strength up."

"I…agree," Horatio whispered softly. Closing his eyes, he relished the closeness, listening to her breathing. A soft smile emerged as he took in the serenity among the disaster and he held her closer, "I'm here, Calleigh. I'm going to be here for as long as you want me to be."

"I want you with me...always, Horatio," she whispered and then opened her eyes as she lifted her head. Looking into his eyes, she shook her head slightly, "I feel safe with you...I trust you with my life."

Unable to stop touching her, he retained her gaze and nodded,"I'll never betray that trust, Calleigh. I'll protect you with everything that I have." Wrapped in the moment, he pulled her closer and settled on her shoulder, whispering, "I love you more than you'll ever know."

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she smiled and nuzzled against his neck, "I feel the same about you, Horatio. I don't ever want to loose you."

"You won't," he replied as he nuzzled her more. Feeling the heat growing between them, he smirked and a small laugh rumbled from his chest, "I think….I think we may need to get moving before we end up spending the night here."

Chuckling some, Calleigh lifted her head and kissed him softly then whispered against his lips, "We could continue this at your place."

"Yes…we could." Kissing her more, he smiled against the softness, "I want to spend the rest of the night in your arms…and you."

"Umm, I second that...Lieutenant," she smiled and then kissed him again. Pulling back from him, she raised her brow, "Let's get cleaned up, over to your place and continue there. I really don't want to sleep on the floor again tonight."

Horatio's expression dropped and he shook his head, "It won't happen again. I can promise you that."

"Thank you," she whispered, running her fingers through his soft red hair. Giving him a smile, she sighed, "Come on, handsome. I'm getting hungry now and want to relax with you...at your place."

Reluctant to untangle himself from her, he exhaled lightly and then parted from her, standing first and then holding his hand out for her. Pulling her up, he grasped on to her tightly and then glanced around, "If I find anything of yours, I'll hand it to you, okay?"

Laughing, Calleigh nodded and sighed, "Okay. Just don't get lost in here."

"I won't," he promised as he started off in search of their clothing. He glanced back at her and gave her a warming smile, thankful that she gave him another chance. With this second chance, he wasn't going to squander it and he was going to protect her from whatever they faced next.

* * *

Checking in his belongings, Derrick then followed the officer back to the visitation room. Since Marcus' arrest the day before, he'd been working at trying to get him released along with keeping his business's going. Most of the morning he'd been on the phone with both the lawyers and Marcus' staff, trying to figure out what all was going on while Margarita helped locate the men.

Going through a door, Derrick nodded to Marcus who was already sitting at a table, his hands cuffed in front of him and wearing a county orange jumpsuit. Sighing heavily, Derrick went over, taking a seat on the opposite side of the table, "How you holding up, man?"

Marcus lifted his head and narrowed his brow at the younger man, his voice coming out as a growl, "How the fuck do you think I'm holding up? My question is…why am I still here, Derrick? Where you at with trying to get me outta here?"

"I've been on the phone all morning with both your lawyers. They're trying everything they can to get you out of here, Marcus. They were able to at least up your arraignment to this afternoon. You'll be in front of Judge Myers," Derrick replied as he watched Marcus.

"Myers, do we have him in our pocket?" Marcus asked as he rustled the cuffs some. He glanced away from Derrick and grimaced, shaking his head, "I'm not supposed to be in here, but yet…I'm still here. I should've been out hours ago, Derrick." Centering his gaze on him, he asked, "What about Caine? Is he still walking around breathing?"

Glancing around to make sure no one heard them, Derrick looked back to Marcus and whispered, "The boy's just rolled in earlier. I'll be filling them in when I get back to the house. Caine won't make it out of here alive today. As for Judge Myers, he's the one we couldn't get."

Sitting back, Marcus closed his eyes and then groaned, standing up quickly and kicking the chair. This type of thing never happened to him. Never. He was accustomed to having the upper hand in all situations, and now, he was blind. Frustration built and he began to pace, shuffling around in the jumpsuit, "I've got to get out of here, Derrick. This isn't what I'm about."

Pursing his lips, Derrick shook his head and sighed, "We're doing everything we can, Marcus. No stone being left unturned on getting you out."

Losing his temper, Marcus yelled, "DO BETTER! GET ME? GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" The anger was overflowing and at this point, he didn't care how it happened, he needed to be out. "Do what you have to do, Derrick. Get me out of here."

"I will," Derrick said as he stood up. Pushing his chair in, the took in a deep breath, "I'll bring by one of your suits for the arraignment."

"Do that," Marcus growled and then turned from him. Leaning his head back, Marcus breathed out, "What about my business? Is it still going?"

Licking his lips, Derrick raised his brow and sighed, "The same. Both products are still selling...and we've had a special request for one of our larger buyers. I'm calling him when I leave here and set up a meeting." Shifting his weight, Derrick looked at Marcus, "You know I'd take your place here if I could, right?"

"But you're not," Marcus reminded him coldly. He gestured toward the door and sneered, "Get me the hell out of here or heads start to roll. Namely yours."

Turning to leave, Derrick stopped, pausing for a moment and then turned back to looked at Marcus. In the years he'd been working for him, Derrick had kept his comments to himself for the most part. But, being pushed like he was, Derrick sighed, "You know, I'm trying to help you out...and get your ass out of here. You could at least show me some respect. I've never let you down...so don't talk down to me like some bitch off the streets."

"You've forgotten what you were before you came to me, right Derrick? Struggling to make the ends meet, practically begging…You had nothing before me, you'll have nothing without me. Now," Marcus responded, maintaining his cool, "Get me the fuck out of here, or I'll give your girl Margarita another smile."

Not liking where this was going, Derrick turned back and went to the door. As soon as he left out the building, he opened his cell, making a call and speaking firmly, "Have the men at the house when I get there...all of them." Hanging up he depressed the number for the house, waiting for her to answer. When she did, he sighed, "Babe, I need you to do something for me."

Hearing the stress in his voice, Margarita clutched the phone tightly, "What is it Derrick? What do you need me to do?"

Walking to his car, he disengaged the locks and got in, "I've got the men meeting me there at the house. I need you to pack what you can of your things and go to the safe house. Marcus threatened me with you and I'm not gonna risk you getting hurt."

"Marcus th-threatened me?" Margarita took a look around and began to tremble, "Derrick…am I in danger here?"

"No, not yet." Starting his car, Derrick backed out and then took off out of the parking lot, "He's threatening me mainly...by taking you away from me and giving you to one of his other cronies. I'm not gonna let that happen though, you understand? I'm not gonna let you get hurt, baby."

Nodding, Margarita could feel the fear seeping through her and she bit her lip. "G-go to the safe house…will you be there?"

Turning, Derrick pressed on the gas and checked his mirrors to make sure he wasn't being followed, "I'll be there later, sweetness. I have loose ends to tie up." Knowing she was scared, Derrick sighed, "You'll be okay there, babe...no one knows about it, not even Marcus."

"Derrick, I don't like this. I can't lose you." Hearing some noises, she turned quickly and then moved her hands nervously, "Babe, I've gotta go. Someone's here…"

Smiling some, Derrick nodded, "It's just Skeets and a few of the guys. They weren't to far from the house when I talked to them. They won't mess with you. Now, I want you to calm down...and go rest that pretty head of yours. I'll check on you when I get there, okay?"

"Okay," Margarita replied as she frowned. Tears shimmered in her eyes, threatening to fall and her breathing hitched. The thing that she feared was coming and coming fast; she and Derrick were going to have to run to stay together, to stay alive. "Derrick, be careful, baby. I love you. Come see me soon."

Smiling, Derrick nodded, "I love you. Not even the entire MDPD could keep me from you...I'll be there when I finish up."

Margarita bit her lip and smiled through her tears, "I'll be waiting for you." Hearing the doors open again, she looked to see more men coming in and sighed, "The house is filling up quickly, I should go."

Making a turn, Derrick switched the phone to his other hand and spoke, "Sweetness, I'm gonna have Plum go with you. He's one of my guys and won't let anything happen to you, okay? Will you feel safer with him there until I can get to the house?"

"Yes, that would be better." Feeling more relaxed she wiped her face and nodded, "Okay, I'll get my things together now. See you when you get there, Derrick." There was a slight tinge of worry that crossed her and she quickly added, "Be careful, Derrick. Watch your back."

"I will, baby. See you soon," Derrick replied and then hung up. Taking in a deep breath, his mind began to think of how his plan could work, and how to make it work better. A smile arose and he chuckled to himself, "Well old Marcus, look's like I've figured out a way to take everything from you...and you won't be able to touch me."


	18. Chapter 18

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Marcus felt nothing but unadulterated hatred coursing through his body as he was led into the courtroom in chains, the binds cutting into the delicate fabric of his suit. As promised, Derrick had retrieved his suit, but was failing in finding a way to get him out of this. He seethed as he thought of his right hand man's insolence and searched out the courtroom to see if he had bothered to stay, the evidence of his absence confirming something he'd long had suspicions of. Derrick was trying to make a play out of his organization.

Giving a short nod to his lawyer, he then sat and eyed everything that was going on around him, cognizant of the fact that this could go very wrong for him and all that he'd work for would be wasted.

Leaning closer to Kenneth, he growled, "Have you heard from Lyons? He's not here."

Organizing his files in front of him, Kenneth glanced to Marcus and whispered, "He said he was taking care of a special project you had asked him to do. Frankly I didn't ask or want to know what type of project he was talking about." Finishing up, Kenneth looked to his client and sighed, "Marcus, you're not planning anything that I need to know about are you?"

Remembering his request, Marcus shook his head, "Only how to get out of this, Kenneth. I don't pay you obscene amounts of money to sit and look dashing. I need you to work this out, understand me?" The doors opened and he turned to see the red haired lieutenant and Speedle, a fresh wave of contempt rising. If there was something he wanted more than anything else, it was the eradication of Horatio Caine. His eyes followed them as they sat, hoping to make eye contact with him.

Taking a seat in one of the benches of the court room, Horatio smirked slightly as he glanced at Marcus, seeing his stare. Raising a brow, Horatio whispered to Tim, "Think he was expecting to see us both here?"

"Not in the least bit, H. I think he believes he's going to skate through this." Catching his deadly gaze, Tim chuckled lightly, "If looks could kill."

Not noticing the others as they moved into the courtroom, Horatio whispered, "Calleigh's going to be here too, Speed. She wanted to see this all played out."

Tim watched Horatio's expression and nodded, "She's getting stronger, but I can see that you're concerned. I'm surprised that she's not here with you now. How did that happen?"

"Calleigh's here already. She just need a minute to gather herself. The only public appearance she's made was when she went to the hospital to talk to Madison," Horatio said as he glanced back at the door. A small smile formed as he saw her come in and nodded to her, "She's here, Speed."

Standing, Tim fixed his gaze on her approaching form, his beginning smile now waning. He wasn't prepared for what he saw and he averted his eyes from her only to lift them again. Finally, she came to rest at the bench and he made room for her, "Hi, Cal. It's nice to see you again."

Giving him a small smile, Calleigh nodded and moved in next to Horatio, "Thanks, Tim. It's good seeing you too." Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Calleigh took in a shaky breath and noticed Marcus looking at her. When a smile formed on his face, she turned her sites from him as a slight shiver ran down her spine, "I wish they'd hurry up and get this damn thing started."

Sensing her discomfort, Tim attempted to soothe her, "It shouldn't take long once it starts. Other than that, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, Tim." Glancing to him, she then looked back down some, biting her lip and wishing she would have just stayed at Horatio's place.

Noticing Calleigh withdrawing some, Horatio leaned to her, whispering so only she could hear him, "You'll be okay. I'll all be over with soon and I'll take you back."

Nodding some, she lifted her sight to him, "I feel like this was a mistake..."

Shaking his head, he gave her a soft smile, "No, sweetheart, it wasn't. No one here is judging you. Greenburg isn't gonna get away with what he did to you or anyone else."

Marcus noticed quickly how detached the blond was and caught her eyes, giving her a wink and a smile, shaking his head. Gaining Kenneth's attention, he offered, "Get me off of these charges, and I can make sure that you won't have any financial worries, ever again."

Raising a brow to the other man, Kenneth cleared his throat and whispered, "You know I'll fight this tooth and nail, Marcus. Just stay quiet unless the judge addresses you. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve still."

Trusting his lawyer, Marcus chuckled, "I want the red head to see when I walk out of here a free man. When we're done here, we can go out to celebrate."

"Sounds good, Marcus," Kenneth said and then saw the bailiff stand up. Clearing his throat again, he whispered, "Their gonna start, just remember what I said."

Addressing the court, the bailiff called out, "All rise, District Four Circuit court is now in session, the honorable Judge Timothy Myers presiding." When Judge Myers ascended the bench, the bailiff handed the files over to him and waited for him to give the instructions to be seated.

Take a seat in his chair, Judge Myer nodded as he sat the files down on the desk and then looked out at everyone in attendance, "You man be seated." When everyone sat down, Judge Myer reached for his pen, his notebook already open on the desk in front of him, "What is the first case to be heard, Bailiff?"

Reading the first file, the bailiff called out, "Case number 4528, the state versus Marcus J. Greenburg."

State's attorney Marcia Waters stood promptly and addressed the court, "The state brings numerous charges against Mr. Greenburg, your honor. Mr. Greenburg is being charged with first degree kidnapping, aiding and abetting, first degree sexual assault, second degree murder, indecent liberties with a minor and first degree rape. At this time, we request that no bail be awarded, due to the fact that Mr. Greenburg poses a flight risk. With the charges brought and Mr. Greenburg's prominent status in the community, the state believes that he will flee."

Writing down the information as the state's attorney read off the charges, Judge Myers nodded as he wrote, and then glanced at the file, "Mr. Straus, do you have anything to add to the matter?"

Standing up, Kenneth smirked as he glanced over at Marcia and then addressed the judge, "I do, your honor. My client is no flight risk, your honor. As a matter of fact, he's been a willing participant in the entire investigation. If he was going to flee, he would have already done so. I'd also like to add the fact that Lieutenant Horatio Caine with the Miami Dade Crime Lab repeatedly harassed my client from the start of their investigations and then did not step down from the case when his own niece was supposedly kidnapped by my client. I'm requesting that bail be set for Mr. Greenburg and for both Lieutenant Caine and the evidence from this case be investigated further."

Judge Myers nodded and looked to the prosecution, "Ms. Waters?"

Marcia pursed her lips and shook her head, gesturing to the defense table, "Your Honor, Mr. Greenburg possesses the funds and the man power to escape these charges. There was evidence of Mr. Greenburg's presence in the area in which the minor child was found, that alone is sufficient. It is the state's recommendation that bail be revoked and Mr. Greenburg awaits trial in the custody of the Miami Dade corrections department."

Looking over the information once more, Judge Myers then looked to Marcus and his lawyer, "Mr. Greenburg, do you understand the severity of these charges?"

Grimacing, Marcus nodded and spoke up, "Yes, your honor. But I am not guilty of what they alleged that I have done. I'm a prominent businessman, I'm in the business of helping Miami grow."

"But, evidence was found putting you at the scene of a crime involving a minor." Writing down more, Judge Myers then cleared his throat, "It's my decision that Mr. Greenburg will stand trial for all the charges presented by the State Attorney's Office and will be placed into the custody of the Miami Dade Corrections Facility. Bail is denied."

As the Judge wrapped the gavel, Marcus stood up, "This is total bullshit! I did nothing. Your cop, Lieutenant Caine has been harassing me…" Fending off Kenneth's attempt to stop him, he continued on his tirade as the bailiffs approached, "I want Caine investigated!"

Banging the gavel as Greenburg along with the court attendance began to disturb the court proceedings, the Judge spoke firmly, "Mr. Greenburg, I suggest you calm down sir or you'll have even more charges to face from this court as well. Bailiffs...take Mr. Greenburg back into custody."

Glowering at Kenneth as the bailiffs took custody, he gritted out, "Find a way to get me out of this, Kenneth, or I'll find a way to make sure your family's body parts are never found." Feeling the cuffs snapping on his wrists, he sneered in the direction of Caine and the blond, "You think you've won. You're wrong. Dead wrong."

A small smile formed as Horatio watched as Marcus was taken by the bailiffs and lead back out the courtroom. Turning his attention then to Calleigh, he saw the fear setting in and whispered to her, "He's not gonna be able to hurt you or anyone again."

Nodding slightly, Calleigh's eyes stayed on the door he was lead out of and spoke, "I'm ready to go, Horatio."

Grasping her hand, he regarded Tim with a nod, "Speed, I'm going to take her home. Call me if you need me." When Tim nodded, he turned to her once more and smiled gently, "Let's go home and relax. How does that sound?"

Nodding silently, she stood as he did and looked to Tim, "It was good to see you again, Tim. Call me sometime."

"It was good to see you, Calleigh. We should get together for dinner or something. Lynn's always asking why I don't have any friends anymore." Tim chuckled and smiled, "I'll get back with you on that dinner though."

"Okay." Looking to Horatio, they began to head towards the door and she sighed, "Some of Greenburg's men are still out there, Horatio. Promise me you'll be careful when you got back in to the lab."

"I'm going to be fine, Calleigh. As with everything, if you take out the leader, the rest of the pieces fall apart. Greenburg's operation is done." Pulling her closer, he leaned to press a kiss to her temple, "To make you feel better, I won't stay long."

Walking out the courtroom and out into the lobby, she lowered her head some as they walked, "Walter and Jesse were going back to work today weren't they?"

"Yes, they are. They're going to be taking it easy and sticking around the lab, but I'm glad they're coming back." Noticing her ducking her head slightly, he nudged her, "It's okay, Calleigh, no one's judging you."

Knowing he was right, Calleigh slowly lifted her head and then looked to him, "I guess I'm still getting usta this." Walking out the building, she slipped her sunglasses on and they headed towards his car, "I want to go with you, Horatio."

Crinkling his brow, Horatio asked, "To the lab? You don't want to go home?"

"No..." she said as they both slowed their pace. Looking up at him, she then looked back out, "I need to do this, Horatio. And now will be the best time. I have to be able to know I can walk through those doors."

Coming to a stop, Horatio faced her completely and reached to caress her face, "I understand, Calleigh. You're welcome to come along. I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you."

Staring up at him, she leaned into his touch and asked, "Does anyone know about us?"

"No," he answered lowly as he shook his head, "no one knows. But that doesn't change anything, Calleigh."

Taking in a breath, Calleigh licked her lips, "I guess we'll have to watch ourselves then at the lab."

"Yes, but that is only while we're in the lab. My office is another story entirely." A devious smile made berth across his lips and he snickered lightly, "Privacy has it's perks."

"Yes, it does," she replied as a small smile formed. Placing her hand onto his, she squeezed it and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you,"Horatio replied as he kept her gaze. The feeling of her hand on his made him smile and he exhaled, "If we weren't in the middle of a crowded parking lot…" Laughing more, he nodded, "Let's go."

With a knowing smile, Calleigh nodded and then began towards the car once more. Glancing up at him, her heart seemed to slip a beat, seeing the slight smile on his face, something that had once been rare to see with him. It warmed her to know that it was because of her that he was like this and she planned on it becoming a habit with them both.

* * *

Sitting at the lab table in front of the microscope, Jesse adjusted the lenses and stared at the fragment of material that had been recovered earlier that morning from a new scene. Lifting away, he wrote down what he was seeing and then looked back again, his hand moving to magnify it more. Smirking, he heard someone behind him and sat up once more, looking behind him.

Chuckling some, he shook his head as he watched Walter get on his lab coat, "Welcome back, stranger."

Moving stiffly, Walter nodded and attempted a smile, "Thanks, I think the same goes for you. How are you doing? How's the house hunting going?"

Shrugging some, Jesse sighed and raised his brow, "Well, I've got a few good prospects, just waiting on the insurance company to cut the check. What about you? Back still giving you problems?"

Walter nodded again and sat down gingerly, "Yes, my back is giving me hell. I'll probably be out of the field for a while and I'm doing half days for the moment. Other than that, hey, I'm glad to be alive." Walter was aware of the slightly sarcastic tone and he exhaled, "Sorry, it's just that this accident has taken a chunk of my life."

Shaking his head, Jesse waved the comment off, "No worries, man, I think we've all been affected by so called accidents thanks to Marcus Greenburg. You, me, Calleigh, Natalia...we've all been affected."

"Yes, but as I hear it, we won't have the problem of Marcus Greenburg much longer. I heard his case was held over for the grand jury. He's pretty much going to stand trial. The biggest problem is if he wiggles himself out of it."

Getting up, Jesse went over, getting some results from the printer and smirked, "I don't think that will be happening. Speed found where Greenburg was holding Madison Barnum...along with a trashcan with used condoms. They were able to match Greenburg's DNA with semen in a few of them and they all had Madison's DNA on the outside of them."

Walter shook his head with disgust and pulled a file, "And there is no sentence that would justify Greenburg still breathing. How can someone do that to a little girl? And to H's niece to boot?"

Coming back to the table, Jesse took his seat again and sighed heavily, "I don't know, man...but at least he's off the streets. They're still trying to find evidence on his associate though. Madison ID'd him, but so far they haven't had a CODIS hit on him."

"But if she's identifying him, that has to mean he's been there." Walter tilted his head in the direction of the Jesse and asked, "Do you think someone was able to get into the location and clean up some? I mean, it's not far fetched."

"It's possible. Greenburg does have house staff...but, I'm sure Speed and H have both checked into all that. I did however see some of the photo's Speed took down in the basement...I'm surprised Madison came out of there alive."

Staring at Jesse, Walter's eyes widened, "It's that bad? Have you heard how she is doing now?"

Placing the reports into a file, Jesse shook his head and then looked back to Walter, "Not good from what I've heard. H has been down at the hospital a lot with her since he got her out of Greenburg's. She opened up to Calleigh though, that's how they got her statement."

Shaking his head again, he sighed, "Well, I suppose we need to get on the ball here and find all we can . Those who hurt that little girl cannot go without punishment." Frowning, he finished, "And they're going to pay for killing my car. I loved that car."

Laughing, Jesse got back up with the file in hand, "Maybe, but now you've got one you'll love better." Looking out the windows towards the front of the lab, Jesse stopped in his tracks as he saw Calleigh and Horatio coming off the elevator. Shifting his weight some, he could see Calleigh's discomfort in being there. "Hey, Walter...H just showed up with Calleigh."

Getting up quickly, Walter winced as his body constricted, pushing through it to look through the window. Narrowing his eyes, he sighed, "She's been through so much. This has gotta be so hard to do after what happened to her." A slight smile came over him as he noticed their proximity to each other and he asked, "Hey, doesn't it seem that they are kinda close?"

Crinkling his brow and pursing his lips, Jesse turned his head towards Walter, "H's been helping her out. She probably just feels better with him close by. After the beating she took, I think I would also."

"Yeah, I get your meaning, but," Walter said as he smiled lightly and shook his head, "this is something different. I'm telling you, man, I think they are an item. Which isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Taking in Jesse's dubious stare in his direction, Walter waved him off dismissively, "Hey, it wouldn't be the first time the boss takes the little lady, that stuff happens all the time everywhere else."

Cutting his eyes back to Calleigh and Horatio, Jesse sighed, "Well, if they are, it isn't any of our business. But, I think you're wrong on this one."

"It may not be any of our business, but I still say they have a thing going on. Like I said, more power to them. There's nothing like finding happiness." Nodding to Jesse, he smirked, "Think we should say hi?"

Shaking his head, Jesse looked to Walter, "Let them come to use, man. Speed said Calleigh hadn't been receptive to people since her attack."

Watching them intently, he smirked as they looked into the lab, waving to them, "I think…and they are coming into the lab." Walter straightened himself as much as he could and smiled as the door opened, "Hi, H. Calleigh."

Standing at Horatio's side, Calleigh nodded slightly her head down before lifting it some and addressing both of them, "Hey, Walter...Jesse."

Giving them a smile, Jesse saw the scar running across her face but didn't let it bother him, "Hey, nice to see you two. Didn't think either of you would be in today. Speed filled me in this morning on Greenburg and all."

"Yeah, he's been remanded into custody until the grand jury," Horatio answered as he felt her hand tighten on his. A faint smile came over him and he nodded, "I see you two are starting back with your feet on the ground, don't over do it."

Smirking, Jesse scratched his temple, "Well, Walter here isn't going to be doing all that much. I was cleared for the field though and I talked to Natalia. She's going to try to come back sometime next week."

"That's good, sounds like things are getting back to normal around here." Her hand tugged on his and he nodded, "Well, I'll leave you two to work, if you need me, I'll be in my office."

"Okay, H. Calleigh, it good to see you back here too," Jesse said as he gave her a smile. "Maybe soon we can all get together for drinks after work."

Looking up at him briefly, Calleigh nodded and shifted her weight, "Yeah, maybe...you two take care."

Walter smiled, "Thanks, take it easy, Calleigh. It will be nice to see you walking around here again."

Giving them a small smile, Calleigh turned to leave, feeling Horatio move with her. Once out of ear shot of them, she began to relax slightly and whispered, "Maybe today wasn't the best to try this."

As they walked, Horatio frowned, "Why? I happen to think that you're doing a great job. You're going to have some anxiety, Calleigh. But that is what I'm here for. I'm sure you're going to feel better when you get into the office."

Reaching the stairs, they started up them, Calleigh's hand shaking slightly as she used the handrail. Coming to the landing, they turned, heading towards his office, "I'm sorry, Horatio. I just thought I could do this, ya know? I thought I was ready to face it."

Noticing her tremors, Horatio frowned even more and held on to her as they walked, coaxing her, "It's going to be fine, Calleigh. You won't have to face them again."

Coming to his office door, Calleigh waited as he unlocked the door and then opened it for them. Going in, she pushed back a stand of hair and waited as he closed the door and then the shades. When he finished, she turned back to him as he came to her and hugged onto him. Closing her eyes, she tried to fight back the tears, "I thought I could do this..."

Perplexed, Horatio's brow knit confusingly and he shook his head, "Calleigh, you did fine. You faced two people that you know and they didn't say anything about your scar. They were generally glad to see you. Everything's okay."

Holding onto him, Calleigh tried to mentally reassure herself, but found it hard too. For so long she'd been afraid of what people would think of her and now with this new anxiety, it seemed to take her over. The feel of his hand rubbing up and down her back gently seemed to lull her and whispered, "Why am I like this now?"

"It's the fear," he replied gently. "You're so overwhelmed by fear, that you don't know what to do, or how to feel. It's tough now, but it's going to get better."

"I hate being scared...I hate it more then anything," she said softly and then pulled away from him some, looking up at him. Taking in a shaky breath, her chin trembled slightly, "I don't want to be scared anymore, Horatio."

"You don't have to be scared anymore, Calleigh. I'm going to be right there with you, beside you, in whatever capacity you need me to be in." Cupping her chin gently, he smiled, "You're brave for attempting this, it's a bold step to healing."

Looking up into his eyes, a single tear rolled down her cheek, "I don't feel very brave right now."

"You're here, Calleigh. You're trying to get back into the swing of things. You're not expected to bounce back, but you're trying, and that's what counts."

Nodding slightly, she took in a breath and released it slowly, asking, "Would...would you mind if I laid down on your couch for a little while?"

"Not at all. If I leave the office, I'll make sure to close the door and lock it. "Horatio led her to the couch and exhaled heavily, the concern mounting within him. As much as he tried to instill confidence, he saw that she still had that much more to gain. Sitting her down, he asked, "Do you need anything?"

"No, but thank you," she replied as she slipped off her heels and then laid down on her side. Looking up at him, she reached for his hand, "Do what you need to do, I'll be okay, Horatio."

Hesitant to leave her side, Horatio sighed and then knelt, his brow knit with worry now. He thought that her choice to face this head on was the right choice, but now he wasn't so sure about it. Moving her hair away from her face, he asked, "Are you sure you don't want to go home? You could rest easier there."

Blinking slowly, Calleigh sighed, her voice sounding tired even to her, "No. I'll be fine here. I think everything just got to me a little too much. Once I rest I should be fine."

"Okay. Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. I hope we won't be here long. I want to take you home and take care of you, you've had a long day."

Giving him a faint smile, Calleigh gave his hand a squeeze and whispered, "I'd like that a lot, handsome."

"Good. Now…rest. I'll be working at my desk for the time being." When she nodded and her eyes slid shut, he pressed a kiss to her temple and stood, taking off his suit jacket and laid it over her. Walking to his desk, he sat down and cast his gaze on her sleeping form, his heart throbbing in his chest. To be certain that she was safe was enough for him at the moment.

* * *

Margarita paced the floor nervously as she glanced at her watch, the constant worrying now getting to her. The atmosphere at the mansion had gone into a frenzy with Marcus indisposed, there was now a feeling of distrust amongst his men. Despite Derrick's attempt to bring them all together, some of the men remained steadfastly loyal to him, while others began to question his motives. The air had become heavy with the connotation of danger and it was something that frightened Margarita tremendously.

Hearing the door open, she lifted her gaze and saw him enter the room, his thoughts, naturally, taking precedence. Rushing to him, she took him into her arms and exhaled deeply, "Derrick, I was starting to wonder…Is everything okay?"

Holding onto her, Derrick closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh and ran a hand over her hair, "Everything is fine, baby. The boys know and understand what's going on now." Kissing the top of her head, he whispered to her, "How you holding up?"

"Not well, I want to leave Derrick. There's just so much going on now. I want to leave…" Margarita held on to him tightly and felt the tears coming, clutching to his suit, "Every day, I feel like someone's waiting, just waiting to take us out. Like someone's watching us."

"No one is watching us. No one even knows we're here, I've made sure of that," Derrick whispered as he tried to console her. Pulling her back some from him, Derrick wiped at her tears, "I swear, baby, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you...or me."

Comforted by his gentle voice, Margarita shook her head in understanding and exhaled, "I know…I know you would never let anything happen, it's just…" She looked away from him and bit her lip, "Marcus knows a lot of people. He could send them after us…"

"Marcus isn't going to do anything of the sort," Derrick said as he turned her face towards him. "I've got something big going on this afternoon...something that will ensure he'll never mess with us. But I need you to trust me on this and stay here, okay?"

Margarita lifted her hand to his cheek and smiled faintly, "I do trust you, but I'm afraid for you too. I don't know what I would do if you didn't come back to me."

Reaching for her hand, he kissed her palm and looked to her, a smile forming, "I'm not gonna leave you, sweetness. I'll be fine, I promise. After tonight, we won't have to worry about anything with the cops again."

Studying his eyes, Margarita frowned, "Derrick…what…what are you going to do?"

Placing her hand to his chest, he reached with his other and pushed her hair back from her face, "Don't worry your pretty little head about what I'm doing. Instead, I want you to plan something special for just you and me. If not here...maybe at one of the beach resorts...say, the master suite at the Shore Club? How does that sound?"

Her concern melted into jubilation as she nodded emphatically, "That sounds great, Derrick. I've always wanted to go to a beach resort." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer, feeling her confidence come back to her, "There's so much trouble we can get into at one of those places."

Holding her close, Derrick smiled and laid his head against hers, "That's what I was hoping for, baby. So, while I'm gone, go ahead and call them, make the reservations for tonight and put it on my card. I'll meet you there later and I'd like for you to be in one of those cute little number's that you wear so well."

"I'll be waiting for you," she answered, mirroring his smile. She moved forward and brushed her lips against his for a second and then parted, patting him on his chest, "Go, I don't want to keep you from your work."

Nodding, Derrick smirked and gave her a peck on her nose, "Make sure they have a hot tub in the room...and order us up some room service, whatever you want. Tonight, you're gonna be pampered like a Queen."

"And you can expect all your desires to come true tonight." Eying him sultrily, she licked her lips, "All of them."

Smirking some, Derrick raised his brow, feeling his own arousal starting, "Baby, I can't wait til tonight." Pulling her close roughly, his lips crashed down onto hers, taking her passionately. His hand slid down to her ass and he pulled her closer to him, then releasing her lips and whispering, "Bring our toy bag also."

"I will," she promised,eying his lips. She bit her own, enjoying the throbbing that came along with it and blinked slowly, "This is a new beginning for us, I can feel it."

"It is, baby...it is." Letting her go, Derrick pulled out his card and handed it to her, "Have them bill the room to this card, okay?"

Taking the card in hand, Margarita smiled and then raised her brow, "Wow…swanky. I've never seen one of these up close. I guess I better get used to it, huh?"

Nodding, he chuckled and went towards the kitchen for a drink, "Yes, you'd better. From now one, baby, no more saving for what you want. If you want it...then we'll get it for you. I've got money saved up that even Marcus doesn't know about."

The sound of hope in his voice for their future made her heart bloom with warmth and she nodded, watching him get a drink. Faintly, she wondered what plans he was making to solidify their future,"We're ready for a life together."

Pouring himself a glass of whiskey, he then down the amber liquid and set the glass back, "I shouldn't be long. Just got some loose ends to tie up and then it'll be us alone tonight. But, get the room for three nights...I think we both need a vacation."

"Yes, I think so as well. You most of all though, baby. You're doing so much Derrick. When will you be able to stop?" The concern was genuine and she frowned, "I don't want you to fall out from exhaustion. That wouldn't be very productive."

Smiling some, Derrick looked down and slipped his hands into the pockets of his trousers, "I know, baby...but, I have a job to do." Looking back up at her, he walked towards her, "I'm gonna make sure you and your family are provided for, okay? You're never gonna have to work for Marcus again."

"Now that will be something of a miracle. The day I don't have to work for Marcus would be a great day." She smiled and tilted her head, running her hand over the side of his face gently, "Do you know how much I love you?"

Nodding some, Derrick sighed, "Probably as much as I love you." Leaning down to her, his lips brushed against hers and then he whispered, "I have to get back now. Do like I said and I'll see you in a few more hours."

"I will." Reticent to let him go, she sighed heavily, "I'll miss you when you're gone. Hurry back."

"I will," he said, giving her one last kiss. Letting her go, Derrick headed towards the door. Opening it, he looked back at her, giving her a wink, "Love you, baby."

"Love you," she replied as her heart rate tripled. She stood in that one place for a moment longer and then began to make reservations from the cell phone, her mind solely on spending more time with him.

* * *

Rolling onto her back and stretching some, Calleigh eyes opened slowly to familiar surroundings, causing her to smile some. Looking around Horatio office, she noticed she was alone and a note on the small table in front of her. Reaching for it, she read it and snickered slightly before placing it back and sitting up. Pushing her hair back with both hands, Calleigh yawned, the nap being just what she had needed and now feeling as if she could face the world again.

Standing up, she went over to the window overlooking the Trace lab and looked through the blinds. Below, she could see Horatio talking with both Tim and Jesse as they stood around the table with evidence on it. A deep longing to be down there with them arose and she pursed her lips, knowing that she wasn't cleared for work yet. She missed her lab along with the smell of the cleaning oil and gunpowder, the feel of the cold steel in her hands and the feeling of power, yet independence it brought to her.

Moving from the window, she went back over to the couch and sat back down, emerging herself deep in thought about her future and what it could possibly hold for her now.

Finishing with his instructions to both Tim and Jesse, Horatio glanced at his watch and then up to the window to his office, noticing that the blinds were still down. After he'd finish his paperwork, he decided to go down to the trace lab, looking over the particulars of the case. Minutes turned to hours, and now he found himself wanting to be home with Calleigh.

Hearing the chuckles from around him, he glanced between the two men and shrugged, "Is it that obvious?"

Tim shook his head and then waved it off dismissively, "I understand fully how that is, H. It's been a long day for you, and her. Take her home and relax."

Smiling some, Horatio nodded and sighed as he looked down shyly and then back to them, "I think it's time we all go home for the night. Why don't the two of you go on and wrap this up and go relax also."

"My wife will appreciate that," Tim answered with a small smile. "Hopefully, I can salvage the rest of my night with her. Jesse, you have any plans?"

Gathering up the evidence that was laid out on the table, Jesse shook his head as he smiled, "Just house hunting still. That's about it."

Tim clipped Jesse's shoulder and offered, "You know, I'm sure Lynn won't mind another place at the table, how about you come by for dinner?"

Looking towards him, Jesse thought for a moment and nodded, "Thanks, Speed. I might just take you up on that."

Watching the two of them, Horatio smirked and raised a brow, "Well, I'll leave you two now. See you both tomorrow."

Tim waved to Horatio as he started off and then nudged Jesse, "How long do you think it will take them to get hitched?"

Crinkling his brow, Jesse looked back at Horatio's retreating form and then back to Tim, "Who? Him and Cal?"

Tim shook his head in disbelief and sighed, clapping him on his back, "I think that blow to the head did something to your ability to observe and process. It's clearly written on his face that he loves her. You didn't see it?"

Raising a brow, Jesse finished gathering everything up and handed a box to Tim, "Frankly, I don't think it's any of our business, Speed. Besides, even if he does, I don't think H wants everyone knowing, least not yet."

Taking the box in hand and then initialing it, he exhaled lightly, "Yeah, you're right, but it's nice to see him finally happy." Slapping his hand on the box, he smirked, "He'll be even happier once this case is done, and everyone can get back to their normal lives." Hearing Jesse's agreement, he glanced to the window that was still shrouded and shook his head, knowing that nothing but good times were ahead for them.

Horatio approached his door with keys in hand, hoping that his return wouldn't wake her. She had found peace in resting and it was his desire to be there when she opened her eyes, to greet her with the love and warmth she was going to need to leave the lab. With the coming of the night, the day shift had filtered out, leaving the halls almost deathly quiet. There were still a number of people left, enough to unnerve her, but he was sure that she would be able to hold it together until getting to the car.

Opening the door, he was surprised to see her standing, her eyes steadied on the other window in the office, the oncoming dusk capturing her attention. Moving quickly, yet slowly, he came to her and slipped his hands to her waist and whispered into her ear, coaxing the stringent tension away.

"I expected to see you still asleep. Everything okay?"

A smile formed as Calleigh relaxed back against, her head resting near his shoulder and here eyes staying out on the horizon of the city. It was moments like this that she'd never thought she'd share with him, but now that she was, Calleigh didn't want them to end. Tilting her head slightly, Calleigh finally spoke, "I woke up and actually felt at peace here. There was no worry, no anxiety...it was actually rather comfortable."

A comfortable smile appeared and Horatio sighed with contentment, "I'm glad you were able to get some rest. Do you feel as if you can brave the outside world again? It's time to go home." Horatio focused on the horizon and ran his hands up her back, feeling her relaxing even more. "The day is over, Calleigh, it's only going to be us."

Turning her head and looking up at him, Calleigh smiled softly and whispered, "I think I can, Horatio. It'll be nice to be able to relax with you. Maybe...maybe we could go down to the beach and watch the sunset?"

"Consider it done, sweetheart." Moving a wisp of hair from her eyes that still held a slightly sleepy state, he smirked more, "Afterwards, we can…settle down for the night and…ah…relax more."

A knowing smile formed and Calleigh looked up into his eyes, "I like the way you like to relax. It's rather fun and very intense."

Horatio could feel the color rising in his cheeks as well as the arousal that began to form as he exhaled, "I think we should…ah...get going then." Knowing that he'd let enough time pass, he smiled more, "We should be one of the last ones leaving, but there could be more, are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I should be," she replied and turned around to face him. Reaching up, she slipped her hands up and around his neck, blinking slowly, "Mind if we just stop and get something for dinner also? I was thinking we could eat it down on the beach while we're watching the sunset."

"I don't have a problem with that. Anything special you want." Disentangling himself from her arms, he moved to his desk and grabbed a file. Nodding toward the door, he reached for her hand, "You're ready to go?"

Taking his hand, Calleigh walked with him to the door and stopped him before opening it. Smirking, she got up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. When she pulled back, Calleigh sighed with a content smile, "Always wanted to kiss the boss in his office."

Arching his brow, Horatio chuckled, "There's much more that the boss wants to do in his office. Perhaps…perhaps at another time." Pulling her closer, he grinned mischievously, "Or, we could…"

"Maybe on the beach later," she finished as she looked up at him. "These walls sometimes have ears and I don't want them privy as to what we do when we're alone." Placing her hand onto his chest, she looked into his eyes, "I'm ready to go home with you, handsome."

The thought of her on the beach later had him moving, grasping her hand away from his chest to lead her out. Stopping to close the door and then lock it, he finally looked to Calleigh, "Shall we?"

With a smile, he watched as she took his offered arm and led her down the stairs to the lower level. As he'd hoped, the labs were virtually empty, seeing the last of the day shift filter out to the locker rooms and the garage. Parting with most of them, Horatio steered Calleigh toward the front of the lab, seeing Tim and Jesse already exiting. Holding on to Calleigh, he picked up his pace, wanting just that much more time with her.

Noticing his pace pick up, Calleigh matched his, keeping up with him as her heels clicked on the floor. Feeling a little more confident with just the few day shift tech's left and the night slowly starting to trickle in, Calleigh kept her head up and even glanced up at Horatio as they approached the door. Going out into the late afternoon sun, she let out a breath as the humidity hit her hard and reached up, pulling her shades down onto her eyes, "Damn, it's still scorching out here."

Doing the same, Horatio grimaced, "It's going to be a hot night." Looking down to her, he wiggled his brows, "In more ways than one." Taking a step down, he glanced back to her as she smiled to him and then disengaged the locks on the car. He didn't hear the car as it pulled up, only glancing up in the fading sunlight to see the glint of a barrel. Instinctively he moved to cover Calleigh, hearing the ominous sounds of the bullets peppering the front of the lab, pulling her down just as he felt the fire erupt in his chest. Blinded by the intense and fiery pain, Horatio reached out to feel for her, his heart hammering in his chest as he called for her.

"CALLEIGH…are you okay? CALLEIGH?"

Staying down as bullets flew around them, Calleigh crawled over to Horatio, seeing the blood coming from him. The sound of return hire had her covering him with her body as she reached for his gun, "Horatio...I'm okay...stay down!" When a bullet hit his car just in front of her, Calleigh knew they were in trouble and would have to get out of there, "Horatio...you're hit...can you move?"

The heat fused through him and he reached up to his shoulder and felt the sticky warmth, pulling it back to see it dark with his blood. Wincing, he nodded and sat up, hearing the bullets ricocheting around him, he looked to her, seeing the worry.

"Don't…worry, Calleigh. We're going to get out of here." Fighting against the pain, Horatio moved slowly, giving her a small smile, "We're going to be …"

A spray of bullets from above them caused Calleigh to duck down more as she felt as Horatio's body came down over her heavily. Gripping his gun, she lifted her head, seeing under his car and the assailant's vehicle and aimed, shooting at the tires. Hitting the back left, she aimed for the front tire, the sound of squealing rubber on the pavement filling the air above the sound of the gunfire. Breathing heavily as the shots ceased, Calleigh tried to move, realizing Horatio was still covering her. Trying to turn her head to him, she called out, "Horatio...it's over. Horatio?"

No getting a response, Calleigh began to panic and using all her strength, turned under him and rolled him off her. The sight of the blood not only from his chest, but now also his neck had her heart racing and she moved to him quickly, "HORATIO!"

Faintly, he could hear Calleigh's voice but he couldn't feel her, the darkness now starting to impede upon his sight. Other sounds mingled with her stricken voice and he tried to look at her, only seeing the faint outline of her above him. He could feel her hands over his slickened skin and he winced as the pain grew, "Calleigh…the shooting…stopped."

"I know, Horatio...I know..." she said as she tried to cover his wounds with her hands to stop the bleeding. Looking around and seeing everyone running around the area, sirens began to fill the air and she cried out for help, "HELP! WE NEED MEDICS OVER HERE! OFFICER DOWN!"

Hearing her frantic cry, Tim searched the area, finding them near the rows of cars. Running, he shouted over the chaotic din, "MEDICS! OVER HERE!" Reaching Calleigh, he stopped for a second, the copious amounts of blood startling him. Snapping out of it after a second, he bent to move Calleigh's hands, taking her place, "Calleigh…let me. Calleigh, let me help."

Calleigh felt as panic set in and her voice faltered, "T-Tim...he...he's loosing too much..." Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at him, his eyes barely open, "Horatio...you fight to stay with me...fight!"

Horatio attempted to smile, but felt himself slipping away into the darkness, his body now becoming cold. Her hand covered his and he tried to hold on to the warmth, unable to grasp at her hand fully. The pain surged through him relentlessly and he groaned as the cold seemed to invade him, "Calleigh…I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to…sleep."

With the amount of blood he was loosing, Calleigh knew if he went to sleep he might never wake up. Grasping his hand harder, she shook her head as ambulances began to arrive, "Don't you dare go to sleep, Horatio...you...you can't. Stay with me...don't go to sleep..."

Tim could see Horatio faltering and glanced up to see the medics rushing for them. Waving them on frantically, he looked to Calleigh, "He's going to be alright, okay? The ambulance is going to get him to the hospital, and he's going to make it." Seeing her distant look, he called out to her in a commanding voice, "Calleigh! He's going to make it."

Snapping her head up and looking at Tim, tears streaked down her face and she looked back to Horatio. Her hands were covered with is blood and she leaned down, whispering in his ear, "I love you, Horatio...don't...don't leave me."

As the medics took over, Tim stood and then went to Calleigh, encircling his arms around her, holding her close. He could feel her body trembling and he whispered in her ear gently, "He's in good hands, Calleigh. He's going to make it." Looking to see Horatio strapped to the gurney, he asked, "Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?"

Nodding silently, Calleigh watched as the medic's started an IV and covered the wounds with large gauze pads. When they began to move him quickly towards the ambulance, she moved to follow, only to have Tim hold her back, "Tim?"

"Are you hurt in anyway? We might need to get you checked out too." Glancing over her, he then caught her gaze as it settled on the ambulance, her eyes shimmering, "They're doing all they can, Calleigh."

Her chin trembled and Calleigh shook her head as she watched the gurney being loaded, "I...I have to be with him, Tim. He was there for me...I...I have to be there."

"And you will be there, Calleigh. I'll take you," Tim answered as he pulled her back into his arms. He held her tightly when the ambulance pulled away, the sirens going at full blast. He could feel her tensing up, ready to jump out of her skin. She began to pull from him and he released her, watching her, "Are you okay, Calleigh?"

"I...I need to go, Tim..." she replied as she tired to move and he held her back. Turning and staring at him, she breathed out, "I'm fine, Tim...I want to go to Horatio."

Knowing that the odds were dwindling with each second that passed, Tim spoke haltingly, "Calleigh, you have to be prepared for the worst. He can…"

"Don't you dare say it, Tim!" Calleigh seethed as she jerked away from him and raised a bloody finger to him, "Don't you dare even think like that."

"Calleigh, there is the possibility that he may not survive this. I just want you to be prepared for that," Tim emphasized, "You still need to have faith, but just in case…"

Turning from him, Calleigh headed back towards Horatio's car and saw his key's laying on the ground. Bending and snatching them up, she unlocked the driver side door, "I'll be at the hospital, Tim."

"Calleigh!" he called out after her. When she didn't respond, he followed, catching up to her. Taking her shoulder, he turned her around, "Calleigh, I was just saying, the possibility still remains."

"He's strong...he's not going...he's not going to die, Tim...he...he can't!" she replied as more tears filled her eyes, "He can't."

Tim could feel her rejection and exhaled heavily, taking her hand into his. Sliding the keys out of her hand he held them and then placed them into his pocket, "Let me take you, Calleigh."

Her chin trembled and Calleigh nodded silently, closing the door. Moving to him, she released a sob as she buried her face against his shoulder, "I can't loose him, Tim...I love him too much."

"You won't lose him, Calleigh." Giving her that line of hope was all he could do, hoping that now she would allow him to help her. "We'll be there for him. We're going to support him when he needs it the most."

Holding onto him, Calleigh continued to cry as he rubbed her back. Taking in a shaky breath, she lifted her head, looking up at him, "I want to go to him."

Tim nodded silently and led her to the car, cognizant of the chaos around them. They were able to pass through the carnage unprovoked, and Tim glanced around to see that Horatio wasn't the only victim in this senseless act. Opening the door for her, he allowed her to slide into the seat and took in the blood staining her hands and clothes. She sat as if in a daze, her eyes never leaving the window, lost in the grief that threatened to over take her. Getting in, Tim started the car and let it idle, chancing another glance to her.

"Calleigh, are you sure you don't want to go home and change?"

Keeping her eyes out, Calleigh barely shook her head as more ambulances began to arrive. Taking in a breath, she then finally turned her head to look at Tim, "I need to be with him more. All that can wait."

"Okay." With that, they lapsed into a thick silence, the events passing over them like a cloak of darkness. After twenty minutes, Tim pulled into the emergency bay, barely parking before she was out the door and entering into the emergency room in a flurry. When he caught up to her, he found her at the registration window, her gaze icy as she sparred with the registrar.

"I need to see him, right now," Calleigh growled out as she stared at the woman on the other side of the desk. "We are members of his investigative team, we have every right to be back there."

Matching the blonde woman's gaze, the nurse shook her head sternly, "I'm sorry, miss, but family members only. It's hospital policy, something that I cannot waiver. If you can get in contact with his family…"

Slamming her bloody hands down onto the desk, Calleigh's voice raised, "He has no family! We are his only family...and I'm listed as his emergency contact."

The nurse stared at her deadly countenance and then glanced to the computer screen, "Miss, I'm sorry, I don't see your name in his emergency contact list. You're just going to have to wait."

Tim could instantly feel the fury building in the air and stepped in front of Calleigh, cutting her chances of attacking the unsuspecting nurse. Calmly, he spoke to the nurse, despite the silent clawing of Calleigh behind him, "Ma'am, he might have updated his emergency contacts, could you please check?"

"I'm telling you there is no…" she paused as she glanced to the monitor again. Furrowing her brow, she looked to the blood soaked blonde and bowed her head in reproach, "Miss, I apologize, You are on his emergency contact list." Handing her a badge, she looked to the young man and tilted her head, "They are still working on him, you'll have to sit out here and wait, sir."

"I understand," Tim answered as he turned to Calleigh. Grasping her hand, he assured her, "He's going to be fine, Calleigh."

"Tim...I...I have to be back there with him. He has to know that I'm here. Please...distract her so I can get back there," Calleigh pleaded, her eyes searching his. Releasing a breath, Calleigh looked over, seeing Frank heading towards them and looked back at Tim, "Please, Tim...for me..."

Her pleas tore at his very core and he sighed, "I'll do what I can." Releasing her hand, he nodded, the semblance of a devious grin coming, "Get ready." When she left him, he glanced to the nurse and sighed heavily, approaching with a purpose.

Walking towards the waiting room, Calleigh glanced back to see Tim leaning over the desk and smiling at the nurse as he talked to her. When the nurse returned his smile and twisted a strand of hair around her finger, Calleigh silently thanked Tim and moved to the ER doors. Waiting til it opened as a couple came out from the back, Calleigh slipped in and began her search for Horatio.

* * *

Working frantically on the red head, Dr. Winders barked out orders, keeping his eye on the monitor and the patient. He had just finished with an accident victim when the red head came in the blood covering just about every inch of his upper body. The pale coloring and the lack of movement proved problematic, and he knew he only had minutes to save this man's life. As soon as they put him on the table, he furrowed his brow and searched for the wounds, astounded to learn that there were three. The blood continued to gush, causing the doctor to bellow, "We're gonna need some blood here, he's bleeding out!"

As the trauma team got to work, he glanced to see a pale, young blonde, staring into the room, her eyes haunted. She was covered in blood as well, but quickly realized that she was either a witness or right in the action.

Looking to his team, he instructed, "Keep with the oxygen and let's get this bleeding under control. The wounds aren't a through and through so we're going to need to go in and get them. Call up surgery and get a room ready for him." After his instruction and the frenzy that followed, Dr. Winders moved away, snapping off the bloodied gloves and frowned, "Miss, you can't be here right now."

Not even looking at the doctor as he spoke to her, Calleigh continued to stare at Horatio's body, her heart sinking. Even with all that was going on in the room, she was focused on him only and spoke softly, "I'm his next emergency contact...and his second in command. How...how is he?"

Shaking his head, he exhaled, "Right now…I can't say. He's lost a lot of blood and we can't get the bleeding under control. If we can't do that…" Seeing her stark expression, he added, "We're not going to give up on him, Miss. We're doing everything we can."

Her chin trembled as she watched him being bagged and she took in a sharp breath. Tears began to fall and Calleigh wiped at them, not caring that she was smearing more blood on herself, "Please...keep me informed, doctor...I...I can't loose him."

Turning from her, Dr. Winders returned, lapsing into his orders, "Push the sodium chloride and let's get that hemorrhaging under control, people! We are not going to lose this one. Keep pumping him!"

The feel of hands coming to rest on her shoulders brought Calleigh out of her daze and she turned her head to see Tim standing there behind her. Looking back in, she felt her heart sink as the monitors began to go off and a nurse yelled that he was flat lining. Releasing a sob, Calleigh turned around to Tim, burying her head into him, unable to watch anymore.

Pulling her away from the room, Tim wrapped his arm around her and held her close, "Come on, Calleigh. We need to get you cleaned up."

Moving with him, Calleigh's body felt numb to her, the events of the day and more so the afternoon now weighing heavily on her. She hadn't even realized he'd moved her into a small room off the the ER and had started to wash her up until he reached her face. Looking into his eyes, she shook her head, "Greenburg did this, Tim...he...he said we hadn't won..."

Continuing to wipe her face gently, Tim nodded, "I'm positive that prick had something to do with this. I had Frank canvass the area, see if there were any witnesses. There's a team already on scene to pick up the spent rounds. We're going to find who did this and they are going to pay the price."

Letting him finish cleaning her, Calleigh dropped her sights down to the floor and whispered, "He's not gonna make it is he, Tim?"

"Hey," Tim responded as he lifted her chin, seeing the hints of defeat in her eyes, "he's a fighter, Calleigh. He's going to make it. He's not going to leave you. You've gotta believe that, Calleigh."

More tears formed and Calleigh blinked slowly as they slid from her eyes, "We were supposed to be spending a quiet evening at home together."

Tim allowed her to talk and nodded, "We all were going home." Reaching to take her tears away, he sighed, "There are three confirmed dead and several more wounded. They were collateral damage, Frank gave me the preliminaries and so far, fifty spent rounds were found where you and Horatio were. They were targeting Horatio."

Lifting her eyes back to him, Calleigh's anger began to seep in and she pushed his hand away, "I want Greenburg's head for this, Tim. He can't get away with this...any of it."

"Calleigh, we can't go in guns blazing. Greenburg was in custody at the time, and Lyons' whereabouts are unknown. Just like everything else, we have to investigate it."

"Who's to say they won't try again, Tim? Greenburg and his men have to be stopped!" Calleigh exclaimed as she moved from him and began to pace in the small room. Running a hand through her hair, she shook her head and headed towards the door, "I need answers...now."

"And how do you propose to get them, Calleigh? Everyone's doing what they can," Tim exclaimed as he watched her pace furiously. He frowned and shook his head, "I'm not saying that we're gonna let these bastards off the hook but we have to think about this pragmatically."

"And in the meantime, Horatio is fighting for his life while those bastards are out there on the streets! I'm not gonna sit here and do nothing, Tim!" Calleigh all but yelled at him.

Tim took a deep breath and released it slowly, "Calleigh, I can understand where you're at right now. Horatio's life is on the bubble, but if we go through this haphazardly, Greenburg will definitely win. You don't want that, do you?"

Stopping in her tracks, Calleigh closed her eyes as she thought about what he said. She knew she was pushing the edge and needed to rethink things and calm down. Taking in a deep breath, she released it slowly before speaking, "I just want this bastard to pay, Tim."

"And they will, Calleigh. They will." Tim approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "We have to slow down and take it easy. We don't want to miss something that could be crucial."

Nodding silently, Calleigh lowered her head, her emotions running away with her. Her one biggest fear had always been to loose someone she loved to the job, and now, Horatio's life was on the line because of the oath they had taken to protect and serve. She didn't know how she was going to get through it all, even more so if she lost him to the violence. Life had taken a turn for them both, one that neither had expected and both were paying the price.

* * *

Walking the halls of the police department, Kenneth could not help the severe expression he held, the questions running through his mind. The news was all over Miami and it was evident within the now solemn police department that the brotherhood that was law enforcement was taking this very hard. He had to admit, when the report came over the news, he was speechless, and instantly, he thought about his client who was now currently sitting in the Miami Dade county jail, wondering if he'd had anything to do with it.

Coming to his first checkpoint, Kenneth faced a the dour expression of the clerk and sighed, knowing that as soon as he said his name, he was going to be given the brunt of their fury.

"Kenneth Straus, to see Marcus Greenburg," he reported straightforward.

Eying the man for a moment, Lieutenant Tony Maxum stared at the man on the other side of the desk and then reached for his clipboard. Looking up the names, he then looked back at Straus and nodded, "You're clear, sir...although if I were you, I'd drop Greenburg as a client."

"Duly noted, Lieutenant. Now, if you would," Kenneth replied, arching a brow. When the lieutenant opened the door, he passed through and weighed giving his well wishes, deciding not to. The walk to the holding cell was filled with contempt and he brushed through it dismissively.

Arriving at the holding cell, he saw Marcus sitting, chained and staring out into nothingness. It was doubtful that he'd heard the news, but that didn't mean that he had nothing to do with it. Coming to rest in front of him, he cleared his throat and placed his hands on the table, waiting until his escort left them alone.

When they were finally alone, he asked pointedly, "Marcus, have you had a chance to listen to the news yet?"

Turning his head and glaring at the man, Marcus raised a brow as he stood up and turned towards the window, speaking sarcastically, "Oh yeah, Straus, been watching CNN and the weather channel all afternoon."

"Well, then I don't suppose that you've heard about the assassination attempt on Caine then? Three dead, several wounded? You haven't heard that Caine's near death?" Kenneth narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, "You're telling me that you didn't know any of this?"

Turning back to Kenneth, Marcus' brow furrowed and he growled out, "The only fucking thing I've heard is the men in the god forsaken place that you're supposed to be getting me out of!" Turning back, Marcus clenched his jaw and growled, "But whatever happened to Caine...he had coming to him as far as I'm concerned."

"Marcus, if you had anything to do with this, your stay here could be permanent. Do you understand that?" Kenneth shook his head and sighed, "Marcus, you don't need this kind of speculation with your situation right now. You want to exercise yourself as far as possible from this." Looking to him intently, he asked firmly, "Did you have anything to do with the attempt on Caine's life?"

A small smile formed and Marcus lifted his head, looking down at the other man, "I think I have enough witness to say I was in my cell from the time I arrived til now...not even a phone call made."

"Someone has made some steps, and made it look like you," Kenneth answered as he pulled out a picture. He pushed it forward, and sighed, "You recognize this gun, Marcus?"

Looking at the photo, Marcus felt his anger rise and his sights went back to Kenneth. Breathing heavily he sneered, "Where the hell did that come from?"

"The crime lab has it right now, and they are making comparisons. Caine's in surgery, and once they get those bullets out of him, my good money says that they are going to match those bullets to this gun. This is your personal gun isn't it, Marcus? Kinda like a signature?"

"It's my gun...but it was locked up in the gun vault when I was arrested, Straus. The crime lab can't pin nothing on me!" Marcus said as he took a seat and looked up at him. "As for that gun...I have no idea who's been using it since I've been in here."

"It's your gun, Marcus. You're tied to it, thus, tied to the attempted murder of an officer of the law. Do you know what that means? Not only will you not get out, but you'll probably be done for if you stick around here. Caine's almost like a god to these people." Getting up, he took off his suit coat and started pacing, "Is there anyone else that you can think of that would want to take out, Caine?"

Thinking for a minute, a smile formed and Marcus laughed heartily. Sighing some, Marcus nodded to Kenneth and raised a brow, "I know someone that would want to see me in here for a very long time...Uther Johnson. He's been trying to start trouble with me for ages."

"Uther Johnson," Kenneth responded with a quiet voice. He leaned against the table and squared his sights with him, "Uther Johnson is dead. His body was found this morning, floating near the Taimiami Trail. It looks like you're trying to get rid of all of your adversaries."

Sitting back at the news, Marcus frowned and shook his head, "You're dead wrong, Kenneth." Looking to the man, he sighed, "I had nothing to do with Caine...or Uther. All this had been news to me. Now do your job and get me the hell out of here."

"I'll do what I can, but Marcus, until this is sorted out, I don't think you'll be going anywhere." Kenneth shook his head and then sighed, "If you know of anyone who would want to frame you for this, it would be to your advantage to let me know."

"Talk to Derrick...I'm sure he'll have more ideas...or even know who's behind all this," Marcus said as he looked to him.

"Derrick Lyons, I haven't been able to reach him yet, but I'll try again. Meanwhile, I'll work on at least trying to get you out on bail. I have a hearing in the morning, we'll see where the state stands."

Eying his attorney, Marcus raised a brow and leaned forward onto the table more, "Do what you have to Straus...and you know what I mean by that...and get Derrick here. I have some questions for him myself."

"I'll get him here as soon as I can. For the moment though, anyone who comes to see you who isn't me, let me know. The quicker I can tamp down on this situation, the better off you'll be. Understand?" Kenneth didn't wait for his response before he picked up his photographs and gathered his materials. There was one more incident he wanted to ask Marcus about and he cleared his throat unceremoniously, "I also heard that your cousin, Percy was beaten in general population at the penitentiary. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, now would you, Marcus?"

Getting up as the guard came over to him, Marcus smirked, "Percy probably ran off at the mouth to the wrong person." As they walked towards the door, Marcus looked back at Kenneth, "Find Derrick...I need to talk to him tonight."

"I'll find him." Without another word, Marcus was gone and Kenneth exhaled heavily, the prospects of a long night ahead of him propelling him to curse. If it was the last thing he did, he would get Marcus out and then he would dissolve his association with him completely.


	19. Chapter 19

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Sitting behind the desk finishing some paperwork, Derrick signed off on the last check and then smirked as he set his pen down. Since getting back from taking care of business at the MDPD and getting word about Caine's condition, Derrick had paid off the men and had them scatter, hiding low until the heat would be off them. Tearing out the check, he looked at it with a smile and then placed it aside before closing the check book and getting up. Placing it back into the hidden safe, he pulled out a few stacks of hundreds, closing it and placing the books back into place in front of it.

Gathering up the stacks of bills, Derrick slipped them into the inside breast pocket of his coat and started for the office door. When it opened, he stopped immediately and sighed as Kenneth came in with a grim look on his face. Raising a brow, Derrick crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight, "What you need, Ken?"

Allowing himself in the office, Kenneth chuckled lightly and shook his head, "You, my friend, are hard to find. What have you been doing with yourself since Marcus' incarceration? I've tried to contact you many times, he's requesting to see you."

Rolling his eyes and sighing heavily, Derrick turned and headed over to the bar to fix himself a drink, "Yeah, we'll I've been out taking care of Marcus's clients and other business he asked me to do." Pouring himself a glass of bourbon, he looked to Kenneth, "You want a drink? You look as if you could use one yourself."

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm on the clock, you know." Taking in the surroundings, Kenneth arched his brow and turned to Derrick, "And you've been keeping up with all of his business ventures? You've heard that Uther Johnson was found dead today on the trail? That's gotta make your competition with him…null and void."

"What?" Derrick asked with a surprised look. "I didn't know about that. And the only competition that was going on was on some property Marcus was interested in purchasing, but someone other then Uther got to it first." Taking a sip of the amber liquid, Derrick sighed, "Does Marcus know?"

"I have informed him of such," Kenneth responded as he turned back to the desk, nodding slightly, he smirked, "You didn't answer my question which leads me to think you're evading it, where have you been?"

Chuckling some, Derrick went over to the desk and took a seat in the lush chair and looked at the attorney, "I was out taking care of some of Marcus' properties. Placing for sale sign's up in the yards, even dropped off more fliers at the main office. Then...I came back here and have been here ever since." Sitting back in the chair, he rocked slightly, "Why, you thinkin' I had something to do with Uther?"

"Did you have something to do with Mr. Johnson's demise?" Kenneth leaned against the desk and took note at how comfortable Derrick seemed behind it and chuckled, "You're taking care of Marcus' financial obligations, but are you taking care of his adversaries?" Crossing his arms over his chest, he narrowed his brow, "Did you hear that someone made an attempt Lieutenant Caine's life? He's fighting for his life at Dade Memorial right now."

"Look man, all this is news to me," Derrick said as reached for his drink. "I don't handle anything that won't help Marcus...and killing Uther or Caine won't help any." Standing up, Derrick turned his back to the man, a smirk coming about and sighed as he shook his head, "Someone is trying to set Marcus up...that's all it could be."

Standing up, Kenneth began pacing as he would in the courtroom, glancing to Derrick, "And do you know of anyone who would want to do that?"

Ridding himself of the smile, Derrick turned back to Kenneth with a look of worry now, "No, I don't. A lot of people in this city don't like Marcus because of his standing in the community...it could be anyone." Taking in a deep breath, Derrick pursed his lips and walked around the desk, "But...as it stands...if Marcus is found guilty we'll all be looking for new jobs, yourself included, Kenneth. Do you have a back-up plan incase that's what happens?"

Kenneth's posture slackened slightly and he glanced away, the connotation of losing Marcus' lucrative business hitting him hard. He lifted his eyes and pursed his lips and shrugged, "I'll be free to peruse other ventures myself. I won't lie and say it will be easy, but I'll find something."

Approaching the subject cautiously, Derrick nodded and went over, taking a seat in one of the chairs and pointing to the other for Kenneth to sit with him, "What if...what if you were to find someone, just as important as Marcus that needed your services...and that you already know?"

"You know of someone who is in need of my services?" Kenneth smirked and shook his head, turning away from him, "You sound as if you're offering to hire me."

Smiling some, Derrick nodded and raised his brow as he looked down at his drink, "Would you have a problem working for me, Ken?" Lifting his eyes to the man, he shrugged, "If Marcus gets sentenced then his business will suffer...and real estate in Miami is choice. I've got enough money saved up to start my own business...and make it worth your wile."

Kenneth snickered again and shook his head, "So you've been a busy little boy, haven't you Derrick? So Marcus gets sent up and then you rule his empire? Do you know how much guts that would take?"

Getting up to refill his drink, Derrick chuckled, "No, no, no, man...I'm not out to rule Marcus' empire. But, he's taught me a lot about business...and how the real estate market works. I've got no interest in going back into law, so...but real estate, a man can make a fortune in it, with the right people around him that is."

"And you happen to think I'm the right people?" Turning to him completely, he smiled, "How lucrative can you make your offer?"

Finishing up pouring his drink, Derrick came back over and reached into the inside breast pocket. Bringing out one of the small stacks of hundreds, he tossed it to Ken and took a seat, "Hundred k right there, Ken...and that just for starters. They'll be more...that is if you agree on everything."

Staring at the money in his hand, his brow arched, "One hundred k, just like that huh?" Thinking more, Kenneth smiled, "This will keep me afloat. Alright…I'm on. Consider this a retainer. But I still have to do what I can for Marcus."

"Understandable. Just don't let him scare you." Looking at Ken, Derrick sighed, "I know he's threatened you and your family...he's done the same to me too. I'll watch your back for ya though. If you need protection, you'll have it."

"That's nice to know." Running his fingers through the money, he smiled more, "You've got a deal, Derrick." Reaching his hand out, Kenneth nodded, "It's going to be nice doing business with you."

Smiling and taking a drink, Derrick set it aside and let go of the other man's hand, "Likewise. You need anything, let me know. And if you have any problems, the same goes. I trust you and I don't say that to many men."

"Neither do I. I trust that you will keep our little arrangement under wraps until the trial is over?"

"I plan on it. No one needs to know anything yet." Finishing off his drink, Derrick looked around the office and set his drink onto one of the coasters, "If Marcus is found guilty, what's gonna happen to this place?"

"The state is going to confiscate it and sell it at auction. All of this will be gone. If you're thinking of buying, I think the asking price is about six million." Kenneth looked around, "He's built himself a palace on false foundation."

Shaking his head, Derrick slipped his hands into his pockets, "Well, that's too bad. Granted, this would make a nice home, but, it's a little too big for my liking. I'm looking to settle down and don't want my lady having to work all day keeping a place clean. She deserves better then that. No, I'm thinking something down around the beach...a place where it actually feels like a home, ya know?"

"Yes, beachfront property is very valuable and it is going for almost little to nothing. Get something together and I'll look them over." A moment lapsed and Kenneth's smile dropped, "Marcus still wants to see you. I think you should meet with him, to save face."

"I'll meet with him on my way to the Shore Club. I'm sure he'll be happy knowing his business is being taken care of for him in his absence." Pointing towards the door, they both began to walk, "Do the cops think Marcus had something to do with Caine being shot? I mean, he's in there custody."

"Yes, they do. The crime lab has his personal firearm, they are thinking that Caine's holding three of the bullets." Centering his gaze on Derrick, he asked, "Since we're in together, tell me the truth, Derrick. Did you have anything to do with Caine's attempted murder?"

Not fully trusting where this was going, Derrick stopped and looked to the other man and sighed heavily, sticking with his story, "No, man...I can't take the credit there. Wish it was me, but, it wasn't. Last time I saw that gun was a little over a month ago. Now, it did come up missing not long after Caine and his people started looking into Marcus cause of Percy. We thought maybe he'd gotten into the gun vault and taken it."

"I see. Well, as unfortunate as Caine's situation is, the farthest you are away from it, the better for you. This is going to get ugly."

Leaving out the office and walking down the hallway, Derrick looked over at Ken, "Well, I have people that will say where I was all afternoon. But, should I need you I'll give you a call." Passing the stairs, Derrick smiled, "I have to say though, with Caine out of commission, maybe I can get a full night's rest now."

Kenneth laughed and then looked to him, "Yes, but beware of his attack dogs. His team is legendary in their loyalty. If they even get a hint that you've had something to do with this, it's over for you."

"Yeah, well, that's why I got you now," Derrick snickered as they reached the door. Opening it and turning the lock, Derrick shut off the inside lights and waited as Kenneth went out. Closing the door behind him, Derrick pulled his own keys from his pocket as they headed for the vehicles, "Like I said, I have people who saw me this afternoon and will back me up on it. I'm not worried."

"Good, keep your nose clean, Derrick. Call me if you need me," Kenneth parted ways with him and moved to his own vehicle, waving back at him before getting into his car. Things were changing, and hopefully for the better.

* * *

Tim stepped onto the Intensive Care Unit floor and took the already known path to the waiting room, already knowing that he would have to wait. After a harrowing surgery and several attempts to resuscitate, Horatio's status was now at critical. He had yet to surface from unconsciousness, but that wasn't keeping Calleigh away. Day and night she stayed by his side, taking breaks only in fifteen minute increments, at times refusing to leave his side. Tim couldn't stand to see her in such despair, so he tried to make this ordeal as comfortable as possible, bringing food and other items for Calleigh from home. Lynn had taken to cooking more food and Tim would make Calleigh a plate, one of which was in his hand now. It was an effort to get her to eat, but he was so far unsuccessful.

Rounding the corner, he peered into the waiting room to see her already in there, her gaze set against nothing, her eyes streaming over. The expression that she wore was unnerving, having never seen her this far down.

Going to her, he placed the bag down at her side and knelt, reaching to caress her cheek, "Calleigh…what's wrong? Why are you in here?"

Keeping her eyes down, her eyes flooded with tears and her voice was small and quiet, "Horatio...he...he stopped breathing again, Tim. They uh...they're putting in a breathing tube now." Closing her eyes slowly she took in a shaky breath before continuing, "There...there's a chance he might development pneumonia with it though...and he...he's not strong enough to fight an infection."

Hearing of his misfortune, Tim sighed, "He's going to get better, Calleigh. I know it doesn't seem like it, but he's going to come out of it. You have to have faith."

After spending hours upon hours at the hospital with Horatio, watching him fight for his life, Calleigh's faith was slowly starting to fade. Horatio's injuries had been so severe most wouldn't have made it as far as he had, but already he'd been resuscitated five times within two days and his chance of making it were slim. Wiping at her eyes, Calleigh finally looked up at Tim and shook her head, "It's not looking good for him, Tim."

"It may not be looking good for him, but I've never seen him, nor you quit. You have to give him a fighting chance, Calleigh." Caressing her face, he asked, "Did you want to go out for a while? I'll go and sit with him."

Shaking her head, she sniffled and wiped at her eyes again, "No. I...I have to be here for him." Looking up at Tim again, she shrugged, "It doesn't feel right leaving here without him."

"You'll be back. I promise. It's just to give you a moment to breathe, Calleigh. You have to get away, you can't let being here swallow up your time."

Dropping her sight's to her hands, Calleigh tried to blink through her tears and whispered, "I have no where to go."

Tim took her into his arms and held her tightly and whispered as he rubbed her back slowly. He couldn't believe how much destruction had been wrought against them, the thought of the team splintered and decimated coursing through his veins. In an effort to contain himself, he whispered gently, "You can stay with Lynn and I. At least to get a shower and rest some."

Her tears began to flow again as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her body seemed to have a mind of it's own as a small sob left her lips and her body shook from it. Gripping Tim's shirt at his shoulders, Calleigh held onto him needing his strength and warmth.

Moments passed and Calleigh finally lifted her head from Tim and sniffled, "I...I'll need a ride, Tim."

"You're in luck, I happened to drive the car today." Tim smiled lightly and moved a sliver of hair out of her eyes. Nodding, he bent to pick up the bag, "I'm sure you're going to want to see him before you go. Will they let you back in?"

"I...I don't know," Calleigh said as she stood up with him. Wiping at her eyes, she sniffled again, "I need to find out what's going on though."

"I'll wait. Go find out what's going on, Calleigh." Tim took a seat as she moved to the door, taking in her stiffened demeanor. The Calleigh he saw now was a vast difference from the Calleigh he knew. It was as if the light that engulfed her had been snuffed out, taking with it the essence of her. Motioning to the door, he smiled, "Take all the time you need, Cal."

Glancing back at him, Calleigh nodded and then walked slowly down the hallway towards the nurses station. Coming to it, she saw one of Horatio's nurses sitting there and cleared her throat. When Brandy looked up at her, Calleigh raised her brow, "How's Horatio doing, Brandy? Can I see him yet?"

Brandy lifted the chart and smiled, "You've come just in time. His doctor okayed you to go in for a little bit, but…" her smile dwindled and she shook her head, "there hasn't been any change in his condition. He's breathing by the ventilator, and he's still unconscious. Dr. Holmestead wants to keep an eye on him, to make sure that he doesn't develop pneumonia."

Biting her lip, Calleigh nodded and then asked, "How...how long will he have to be on the ventilator?"

"Until he can breathe on his own again. His neck wound is proving problematic, the more it can heal the better off he'll be." Brandy got up and circled the desk, motioning for her to follow, "The more he can sense you there, the more he'll fight. Of course, that's a problem seeing that Dr. Holmestead doesn't want him to be disturbed. If you ask me, when you're with him, he responds."

"But he's also stopped breathing when I've been in there," Calleigh added as she followed her slowly. Passing the other rooms, they came to his and Calleigh could see him through the window, "What about the other wounds?"

Pausing slightly, Brandy grasped her hand and squeezed, "Calleigh, what matters is that he's fighting. He's still here." Seeing her dubious expression, she sighed, "The wounds are healing slowly and with his present problem, it's making it difficult for him to respond to treatment. He's got a long road ahead of him. His status is still critical."

Taking in a deep breath and nodding, Calleigh looked in at him and spoke softly, "Can I sit with him for a few minutes?"

"Go ahead. I'll come and get you when it's time to give him a break." Glancing into the window, she offered, "He's going to fight this, Calleigh. I just know it."

Nodding silently, Calleigh turned and went to the door, opening it slowly and slipping inside. Her eyes settled on his still form, the tubes of the ventilator running now from his mouth to the machine itself, helping him breathe. His color was still pale and the white bandages around his neck and on his shoulder stood out against him.

Biting her lip, she walked over to the bed and gently placed her hand onto his, whispering to him, "Hey, handsome. I...I can't stay long cause you need your rest...but I'll be back, I promise.' Leaning down, Calleigh placed a soft his on his cheek and whispered, "I love you, Horatio...please come back to me soon."

After a few minutes, Tim looked up from the magazine to see Calleigh coming through, her expression still haunted and drawn. Exhaling, he stood and greeted her, glancing to the door, "So…how is he? Is he getting any better?"

Letting the door close behind her, Calleigh shook her head and lowered her eyes to the floor. When he came over to her, Calleigh finally looked up at him, tears stinging her eyes, "No change...and he's ventilated now."

Sighing heavily, Tim nodded, "Well, with the rest, he's going to be able to get his strength up. And so will you." Tim wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "After you rest, you'll be able to come back refreshed and stronger."

Holding onto him, Calleigh's eyes closed, the exhaustion beginning to settle in more. When she faltered slightly, he held onto her and she reopened her eyes, and blinked slowly, "I think that might help some."

Feeling her exhaustion, Tim continued to hold her, whispering, "Things are going to be just fine, Calleigh." Releasing her, he asked with a slight smirk, "Think you could walk to the car, or would you like for me to carry you?"

Shaking her head, Calleigh pushed back her hair and sighed, "I can walk, Tim." When he took her hand, they headed towards the door and she yawned. Seeing his expression, she waved him off and sighed, "I'll rest, don't worry."

Tim chuckled and shook his head, looking to her mischievously, "Oh, I'm not worried about that. If I can't manage to get you to rest, Lynn will. She's got more than enough food prepared, I think she was banking on me being able to get you to come home with me."

Yawning again as he opened the door for them and she went out, Calleigh shook her head, and then looked back up at him when he came to her side, "If I wasn't so tired and all that statement would've sounded so wrong on all levels."

Confused momentarily, the realization dawned and he chuckled, "I'm honored, Calleigh, but I only have one woman in my heart."

"I know you do," she replied. Coming to the elevator, she pushed the button and leaned against the wall, "Has anyone told Suzie yet, Tim? She hasn't been by."

"No, I don't believe she's been notified. I can send someone to tell her. Madison is still here, she's most likely with her." The elevator slid open and he gestured for her to enter, following behind her, "I think with all the commotion, it was simply forgotten."

Nodding slightly, Calleigh entered into the elevator and then leaned back against the wall, "I'll tell her when I get back, Tim. It'll be better coming from someone she's familiar with."

"Alright, I'll leave that to you then." Pressing the button, Tim watched as the door slid shut and the numbers began to tick down, the silence swallowing them entirely. Long moments passed before the door slid open and they walked through, merging with the active atmosphere of the first floor. Tim chanced a look to Calleigh to make sure she wasn't overwhelmed and was surprised to see her walking with her head held up, her gaze wearily set to her destination. It could've been that she was too exhausted to care about her scar, or that her mind was completely submerged with the thoughts of Horatio, either way, she wasn't hiding anymore.

* * *

Checking in his personal items, Derrick then was allowed through the door and into another room with a few tables and chairs about. Looking around, he walked over, talking one and swinging it around backwards. For the past two days he'd been hiding out at the Shore Club with Margarita and during that time, he hadn't even thought of his so called boss.

The sound of the other door opening caught his attention and he looked to see Marcus being led in, his hands cuffed in front of him. Waiting until they had brought him to the table and let him sit down, Derrick finally spoke up, "Kenneth said you wanted to see me."

Sneering, Marcus nodded and chuckled mirthlessly, "Yeah, that's right. You gone ghost on me, Derrick. Where have you been? What have you been doing?" Taking in his appearance, his eyes hardened, "You look as if you're playing a role? Have you assumed the throne?"

Draping his arms over the top of the chair, Derrick chuckled lightly and shook his head as he sighed, "No, man...that's your job. I've been taking care of business. Even sold a property for ya." Nodding to him, Derrick looked the other man in the eyes, "Been laying low since that thing with Caine happened."

"You…sold a property?" Marcus laughed heartily and glanced away, shaking his head in disbelief, "You, a petty former defense lawyer, sold a property? Which one was it, Derrick?" The smile died down and his eyes steadied on him, "You know about Caine?"

A smirk formed and Derrick nodded, "I do...too bad about him, huh? But, then again, he was always a thorn in your side. Kenneth told me about it all...him and Uther Johnson. As for the property though, it was the one you had for sale over on Ocean Drive at the end of the road. The couple couldn't resist the beach view there."

Marcus listened and nodded, "Taking care of business then. That's good. Got a question for you though, do you have any idea on who made the hit on Caine and Uther?"

Realizing Marcus didn't know, Derrick pursed his lips and shook his head, "Idea's...yes, but I got some feelers out for confirmation. As soon as I know you will. Kenneth said they found your gun there. Was it the same one that came up missing when all this shit got started?"

"How they got that gun, I will never know, but they are trying to pin Caine on me." Getting up, Marcus moved to the window and shook his head, "I get in here and I'm cut off from the source. In here, I have no idea what's going on, who has my back…who doesn't." To emphasize, he looked to Derrick and nodded, "Good that you kept business going, I need to get out of here though."

"Kenneth is doing everything he can to make it happen, Marcus. You know he's as loyal as they come," Derrick replied and then looked down at his hands. Taking in a deep breath, he released it slowly before looking back at the other man, "Tanya and Shay took off to New York this morning with Pete and Daz. They all said they needed to get away for awhile."

"So, who does that leave?" Marcus asked, his brow furrowing. He was witnessing the buckling of his business and was powerless to stop it. "It seems like my little empire is crumbling, making way for something new. I've got to get out of here."

Thinking for a moment, Derrick then began to name off names to him, "Dexter, Nealy, Cuba, Lil' Mike and Sharps are all still here. Most of the others were arrested or haven't reported in still. My guys are also still around, just lying low until needed."

"Your guys." Shaking his head, Marcus chuckled and then looked to him, "How's Margarita doing? She's gotta be petrified by now. Have you found something for her?"

Raising his brow, Derrick shrugged and looked away from him, "Yeah...I found her an apartment for now. She's still going to the house though and asking about you." Looking back at him, Derrick tilted his head slightly, "She's worried about what's going to happen. She did however ask me to tell you hello for her." A smirk arose and Derrick stood up, "I think she misses you."

"Tell her I said hello too. I miss her and her cooking. You two going to make it official?" Marcus kept his eyes on Derrick, getting the feeling that Derrick wasn't being forthcoming. As soon as he was free, he was going to make some calls to get the real story. For the time being, he allowed the events to unfurl. "I guess you've got business to attend to. Check in with me in a day or so."

"I will, Marcus." Going over to the man, Derrick looked up at him and whispered, "Anything special you need taken care of...besides getting out of here?"

"I need that gun to disappear. I'm trying to get out of here and that gun will keep me in." Marcus placed his hands on the table and took a deep breath and released it, "Find out who put the hit out on Caine."

Looking into Marcus' eyes, Derrick nodded and whispered, "Consider it done...and I'll have our inside guy do a disappearing act with the evidence. From what I was told earlier this morning, word has it Topdog has taken over for Uther...and you know what that means. He's got the resources to frame Caine's shooting on you."

Thinking for a second, he nodded, "See if our inside guy could snag the other evidence against me. If they don't have evidence putting me there, then there's no way they can try me. Also, schedule a meeting with Topdog, solidify our interests. There's no need to start something with him."

Understanding the order's Marcus was giving him, Derrick glanced around and whispered again, "If it was someone we know that took out Caine...how you want it handled?"

"If it were someone we knew, they'd know not to move until I said move. They need to be taught a lesson. Find out who did it, and take care of it. Scatter them." The fury built back into his voice and he growled, "When I get out, those who back stabbed and scurried to get a piece of me will pay. I'm cleaning house."

Derrick smiled slightly and nodded knowing full well Marcus wouldn't be getting out anytime soon. With that thought in mind, he continued to play along, just biding his time, "That's the Marcus we need. I'll keep you updated and find out that information for you. Everything will be handled...properly." Standing up fully, Derrick placed his hands into his empty pockets and cocked a brow, "Are you allowed congical visits?"

"Yeah, but I don't exactly have a girl at the moment," Marcus replied as he shook his head, "why, you got someone in mind?"

Smirking some, Derrick nodded and whispered to him, "How's a long leggy brunette with green eyes and nice large tits sound to you?" To add to it, Derrick chuckled, "She's just turned 18, so they'll let her in here...and...she accommodates to whatever you want."

"Set it up for me. It's been too long since I had anything, much less product. How's that going by the way?" Marcus' mood lightened slightly with the thought of the visit and he smiled, "With Uther gone, that should open up things for a while."

"It's going okay. Got a few new prospects that I think you'd really enjoy...but, this one I'll be sending here, she's got it all." Laughing lightly, Derrick sighed, "I interviewed her myself...damn near had to use some toys on her cause she wore me out so well."

"Make it as soon as possible then. I'm in desperate need of some hope." Marcus nodded, "Alright, I've taken up enough of your time. Go and take care of business."

Looking up at Marcus, Derrick reached over and held out his hand, "We'll get you outta here, and when we do, Miami will know who the king is." When Marcus held his out, Derrick shook his hand and nodded, "I'll have her here this afternoon for ya...and whenever else you want her here."

"Thanks, Derrick. When this is done, I'll give you a few weeks off. You've deserved everything that is coming to you." Marcus watched as Derrick left and waited for his escort to come in. Once the former defense lawyer was gone, he leaned into the uniform's ear, "What would it take for me to get a phone call or two?"

Cutting his eyes to the prisoner, Officer Damon Williams held onto Marcus' arm. He'd been warned that the older man might approach him, trying to cut deals or offer bribes, but, the young officer decided to see what was on the line instead. "Depends on what a man like yourself is willing to offer."

"What are you willing to have?" Marcus countered as he smiled slightly. He arched a brow and smirked, "What if I could get you a way to have pleasure while you're on the job? You're doing such a great job as it is…"

Shaking his head and scowling, Williams began to pull him along, "I don't fly that way, Greenburg. Now, back to your cell."

Frowning, Marcus amended, realizing what he'd said, "No, wait my man. You got me all wrong. I don't fly like that, but I can get a pretty young thing in here in an hour and you can take an extended lunch break, if you wanted. Do what you had to do with a young hot female and then go about the rest of your day."

Stopping and looking at Marcus, Williams shifted his weight as his eyes crinkled, "A hot young female, huh? How you plan on getting one in here, Greenburg?"

"Give me access to a phone and you'll see. I just need it for fifteen minutes, tops." Marcus could see the contemplation and smirked, egging him on, "A young one would do anything you wanted her to do- and however long you wanted her to do it for."

Thinking about it more and more, Williams looked around some and then back to Marcus, "The phone...for fifteen minutes and that's it?"

"That's it," Marcus replied with a grin. "Who knows, you might hit it off with her and get something started. Whenever you need something like this, I can get it for you. Just because I'm not out there doesn't mean I can't get what you need in here."

Pursing his lips, Williams shifted his weight nervously as he thought about the offer. He'd been without a girl for months, the last time two night before his girlfriend walked out on him because of his job. With the hours he worked, he didn't have the time or the energy to go out when he was off to find himself someone.

Nodding some, Williams licked his lips and whispered, "Alright, Greenburg...but, if you're caught, I know nothing, understand?"

"You've got my word, my man. Just fifteen minutes and your girl will be here within the hour." Marcus smirked at the man and nodded, "You're doing a good thing."

"Whatever..." Williams responded and began to move Greenburg towards the door again. Reaching it, he looked up at the man, "I'm talking you to the bathroom...third stall...the brick just below the back pipe, got it?"

"Got it." Marcus followed the guard to the bathroom and grinned as he passed him, entering. Going to the third stall, he opened it and looked in, reaching for the back pipe. Finding the phone, he smirked and sat down, dialing the number furiously. He had contacts that Derrick didn't know about, and those were the contacts that were going to be his eyes and ears from now on.

Getting an answer, he smirked deviously, "Yo, it's Budda. I need your help on a few things."

Puffing on his cigar as he sat out by his pool, Malcolm laughed lightly at the familiar voice on the other end. Taping the ashes into the ashtray sitting near him, he looked out at the three beauties that were swimming in the water near him, "Well, well, is the jailbird been sprung or are you in need of being broke out?"

"If only Malcolm. First, I need your finest product, eighteen years old and blonde. I have to repay a favor that's been given to me. Next, I need you to be my eyes and ears until I can get out, which, I'm planning on doing. Is that feasible?"

"Yeah man..." Malcolm replied as he got up and began to head towards the house. "I thought you had your man, Lyons, to do all that though...or is he in there with ya?"

"He's not in with me, but he's sitting pretty and I have a feeling that he's not in it for me. I need someone to keep an eye on him and my business prospects. I think Derrick's trying to make a power play, if he is, he needs to be taught a lesson." Marcus sneered slightly and heard the door open. "Hey, I've got to go, but I should be able to get in contact with you whenever I want. Do send the product within the hour, I have to make good on my word. Only the hottest, Malcolm."

"You got it, boss." Smiling some, he chuckled as he entered into his home and sighed, "Only the best pussy will be sent."

"I appreciate it, Malcolm. When I'm out, I'll pay you back." Seeing the boots, he nodded, "Within the hour."

"It'll be there...send it to you?" he asked, knowing Marcus was pressed for time.

"To me and then I'll repay my favor. Thanks, Malcolm, I'll owe you one." The door opened and the guard looked in and Marcus smiled, "Talk to you later." Hanging up the phone, Marcus replaced it and then looked to the guard, noticing his tag, "Williams, she's going to come to me first and then I'll send her to you. Just make sure you have guard duty for my conjugal."

Nodding, Williams held open the door and nodded for Marcus to leave out the stall, "Matherson owes me a favor." Looking around inside the stall, Williams then lead him to the door, keeping his voice down, "This girl had better be prime...and legal."

"She's going to be legal, and all that. My guy never fails me. And if this goes off like a hitch, maybe this can be a permanent gig."

"We'll see." Opening the door, Williams began to head back towards the cell block with Marcus, nodding to the other officers that they passed. When he came to Marcus' cell, he called for it to be opened and took off his cuffs, "You'd better not be playin' me, Greenburg. If you are, I can make it very difficult for you in here."

"I'm on the up and up, that's for sure. I can make your life easy, as easy as you want it," Marcus responded as he turned around. Stepping into the cell, he smiled more, "Easy and exciting."

Calling out for the door to be shut and locked, Williams looked back at Marcus through the bars, "I'll be back in forty five minutes, Greenburg. Better hope your guy makes that delivery." Turning, Williams walked away, his hand adjusting his gun as he headed back down the cell block.

Marcus sat on the bunk and relaxed, smiling to himself. This was only the beginning, his time was coming and he was going to clean house.

* * *

Bracing herself against the coldness of the unit, Brandy pushed the cart down to the next room, hoping to get the rest of her rounds done before the morning shift came around. Usually, she liked to save the lieutenant for last, taking her time with him and attending to his needs. It wasn't as if she were giving him preferential treatment, it was just something about him that drew her completely. It pained her to see him still in the same condition he'd been in for almost two weeks now, and even more to see his girlfriend come and sit by him, day in and day out, hopeful that that day would be the day he'd awaken. His prognosis wasn't good, but she believed in second chances. He was going to come out of this and he was going to get better- at least that's what she hoped. It would be a waste for someone of his stature to pass on. She'd read up on him and the work he'd done throughout the years and held just that much more admiration for him

Opening the door, she peeked in to see her slumbering beside him, her head lulled forward, her hand clutching to his. It was a feat to get all of her tasks done without waking the sleeping beauty, but on some days, she was able to do so, often leaving before her eyes parted. As she settled the cart and began to pull the chart, going over the medications and checklists, she heard a faint movement and lifted her eyes to see her waking.

Clutching the chart under her arm, she moved toward her and the IV that was situated beside them and smiled lightly, whispering, "You didn't have to wake on my account, Calleigh. I'm just doing my last rounds before I leave. Do you need anything?"

Stretching some with a yawn of her own, Calleigh glanced to Horatio, seeing his eyes still closed and then back to Brandy and stood up, "Actually, I think I need to get up and walk some." Moving stiffly, she went to her purse, pulling out her wallet and looked back at the other woman, "Have they refilled the soda machine down the hall yet?"

Brandy smirked as she made notations on the chart, "Mmm, I think so. Anything you want special for breakfast? Chloe's on her way down." Glancing at the monitor, she then checked the IV lines for proper flow, "I think it's pancakes again."

Turning her nose up some, Calleigh shook her head and pushed her hair back some, "No thanks. I might have Tim bring me a breakfast burrito on his way here later. The food here isn't settling good with me."

"I can't say that I blame you. This food has long passed the threshold of being edible." Laughing slightly, she moved to the foot of the bed, "No change since three o'clock?"

Looking back to Horatio, Calleigh heart dropped some and she shook her head, a small frown on her features, "No...none. Not that I saw anyways." Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh released it and looked back at Brandy, "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay? It'll give you time to do what you need to."

Moving to the other side, she looked to Calleigh briefly and smiled warmly, "Okay. Hey, if I don't see you before I leave, have a good day." Hearing her cheerful reply, she placed the chart down and picked up his hand, working his fingers and tracing the second line that they were going to have to use soon. Feeling his hand tightening over hers, she looked to his face and saw his eyes open to slits, her heart hammering in her chest.

Instantly, her eyes went to the door only to see it shutting. Without hesitation, she depressed the call button and exclaimed animatedly, "Joyce, Mr. Caine in room 340 is coming out. Get his doctor here STAT."

Hearing the faint sound of a woman's voice, Horatio's head lulled some as warmth enveloped his hand. As if on instinct, he squeezed it like a lifeline and his eyes began to slowly flutter open. His blurred vision slowly began to clear and the woman's voice became more clear as she spoke to him in a kind and caring voice. Unsure of where he was or how he'd gotten there, he blinked slowly, his eyes opening more and seeing her clearer in her nurses scrubs.

Brandy smiled and assured him, "You're alright, Mr. Caine. You're in ICU at Miami Dade Memorial, we've been waiting for you to wake up." Feeling his grip tighten, she nodded, "Everything's good, okay? Just give us a moment."

Unsure of what all had happened, Horatio realized he had a tube in his mouth and couldn't ask. His head lulled as his eyes searched for Calleigh, but didn't see her there with him. Fear began to set, unsure if she was safe or also in a bed like him. The sound of a door opening and heavy footfalls filled the room and his eyes went back to the nurse holding his hand.

Seeing the uncertainty in his eyes, she squeezed his hand more, "It's okay. She's just down the hall. She's been waiting for you to wake up just like the rest of us." As the commotion began to rise, she held tight to his hand, "We're just going to check you, okay? You're doctor is going to take the tube out and you'll be able to breathe again."

Pushing through the door, Dr. Holmestead eyed the patient sternly and waved dismissively to the nurses, getting a clear line of sight to him, "Mr. Caine, my name is Doctor Holmestead. We are going to check your vitals and extract this tube, okay?"

Blinking once that he understood, Horatio felt his comfort level dropping with more staff coming in. Trying to remember what had happened to him, a tinge of pain rain through his chest and shoulder as the doctor checked his wounds. Closing his eyes, images assaulted him, seeing her as he lunged for Calleigh and the sound of gunshots rang out in his mind. Snapping his eyes open, he began to panic and cringed in pain as he tried to move.

Brandy tugged on his hand as he struggled and assured him, "Mr. Caine, you have to stay still. You're going to be alright, just let us do our work."

The need to see Calleigh for himself began to overtake him and his eyes began to to search out the room for her. When the doctor began to talk to him, Horatio's eyes fell on the door, wanting to see her walk through.

"Mr. Caine, you have to be still so we can do these things correctly," Dr. Holmestead stated as he tried to gain control. The door opened and he turned to see the blonde woman walk through, stunned by the sight of all of them. He could see the fear as it came quickly and left his side, approaching her, "Ma'am, if you would, can you step to the side please."

The grip on Brandy's hand increased and she winced, "Ow, Lieutenant. You've definitely got a grip." Noticing the direction of his eyes and the increase in his instability, she called out, "Doctor… we need you over here…"

Glancing back, Dr. Holmestead sighed, "Okay, look, you can stay here, but remain quiet. We need him to calm down so we can get the tube out with minimal damage."

Crinkling her brow, Calleigh moved closer, seeing his eyes open and set her drink onto the small tray table and moved over to where Brandy was. A smile formed as did the tears in her eyes and she took his hand, speaking softly to Horatio, "It's okay, Horatio...I'm here, handsome. Just be still so the doctor can do what he needs to do, okay?"

Instantly calming, Horatio nodded and looked to her, his eyes crinkling with acknowledgment. Once he stilled he could feel the nurse's hand slack and leave him as the doctor hovered above him.

"Mr. Caine, I'm going to take the tube out. I need you to swallow slowly as I pull the tube out, okay?"

Keeping his eyes on Calleigh, Horatio blinked slowly in acknowledgment and held tight to her hand. When the tape was removed from around his mouth, he listened as the doctor told him to start swallowing and did so. The need to gag hit when the tube hit the back of his throat and pain radiated throughout his chest, shoulder and neck.

Dr. Holmestead pulled the tube out completely and then smiled lightly, "Okay, now I want you to take it easy and if you feel the need to cough, don't. Let it work itself out. We can get you a cup of ice and some water." Moving to the chart, he nodded, "Everything looks okay, but you still have to take it easy."

Nodding with a bit more ease, Horatio blinked slowly as he stared at Calleigh, her smile warming his heart more. He'd been there when she had needed him, and now, she was there for him.

Watching as the doctor and nurses slowly trickled out the room, Calleigh smiled as she looked back at Horatio and moved his hair from his eyes, "Welcome back, Handsome...I missed you."

Her touch brought warmth to him and he blinked slowly, centering his gaze on her again. The fear was gone, and now there was a sense of relief in her eyes. He strained to speak, feeling the need to clear his throat.

"I…missed you," he rasped, grimacing at the throbbing pain. He tried to make himself comfortable but couldn't and shook his head, "Wh...what happened?"

Noticing his discomfort, she let go of his hand and move to get him some water. Coming back to him with a cup and a straw, she lowered them to his lips and raised a brow, "Here, this might help with your throat...take it slow though."

Sipping the water, he groaned as the water ran down his throat, cooling the seemingly raging fire, allowing the pain of his shoulder and neck to come to the forefront. Pulling away from the straw, he shook his head and closed his eyes, "My chest…feels heavy."

Placing the cup onto the bedside table, Calleigh nodded and took his hand back into hers, "You were shot three times, Horatio...in the chest, shoulder and neck. You were trying to protect me." Pulling her chair closer, she sat down and looked into his clouded blue eyes, "We thought we were gonna loose you."

Keeping his eyes on her, he nodded, "I…I'm here. But..you're okay, right?"

Giving him a smile, Calleigh nodded and leaned closer to the bed and kissed the back of his hand, whispering, "Thanks to you I am." There eyes stayed connected for a long moment before Calleigh finally spoke again, "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to tell you how much I love you."

Lifting his hand to caress her face, he smiled, his voice still rough, "I love you. How…How are you?"

Leaning into his touch, Calleigh closed her eyes and sighed, "Releaved now that your back with us."

Opening her eyes back and looking at him, she gave him a small smile before continuing, "Tim's been coming down here daily checking on me and bringing me food."

Horatio nodded and he winced, "That's good. He really looked after you." Unable to keep his eyes away from her, he nodded, "You were okay…that's what matters." Swallowing hard, he asked, "How…how long was I out?"

"A week," she sighed as she looked up at him. Shaking her head, she lowered her eyes to there joined hands, "They...they almost lost you a few times...that's why you had the breathing tube in." Lifting her eyes back to him, her eyes shimmered with tears, "It was touch and go for a while there."

Gently rubbing at the tears as they fell, Horatio sighed, the sight of them paining him, "Don't cry, Calleigh. I'm here."

Closing her eyes back at his touch, Calleigh took in a deep breath and looked back at him, "I love you, Horatio...I love you so much."

"I love you," he responded as he moved slightly. The pain coursed through him like fire and he let his hand drop, unable to take much more, "Calleigh…"

Seeing him in so much pain, Calleigh pressed the nurse call button and stood up and leaned down to him. Smoothing back his hair, she raised a brow, "Shh, it's okay. You need to rest, Horatio. I'm gonna have the nurse get you something for the pain though."

When Amy, the new shift nurse came into the room, Calleigh looked to her, "Amy, he's in a lot of pain right now. Can he have something for it?"

Walking to the end of the bed, Amy picked up his chart and nodded, "We should be able to get him something. Will there be anything else?"

"No, not right now." When she turned to leave, Calleigh looked back to him and whispered, "I want you to try and relax now. Just rest for me, we can talk later, handsome."

Anxiety hit him and he shook his head, "You're not…leaving are you? I don't want you to leave." Horatio held her hand tightly and pleaded, "Please…stay with me."

Giving him a smile, Calleigh brought his hand back to her lips, giving him a kiss on his knuckles, "Nothing will make me leave you now, Horatio. I'm not going anywhere. Rest, I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Relaxing, Horatio nodded and swallowed again, "I just…I want you close. There's so much…Was anyone hurt? Did we know who did it?" Trying to remember, the frustration coursed through him and he closed his eyes, "Why can't I remember?"

Calleigh understood his frustration with not remembering and gently rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb, "It'll all come back to you, Horatio, you just have to give it some time." Licking her lips, she studied him for a minute before answering his questions, "A couple others were hit also...and three techs died from night shift. They were on there way in when the gunfire started. We were at your car leaving...and you got me down...but you were already hit."

Looking down, she took in a deep breath, remembering the day, "They found a gun on scene...it's registered to Marcus Greenburg."

Listening intently, Horatio frowned, and moved slightly, the pain shooting through him once more. Gritting his teeth, he pushed out, "Marcus Greenburg did this? He had this done?"

Nodding slightly, Calleigh took in a deep breath, looking down and bite her lip, wondering if she'd said too much. Lifting her eyes back to him, she spoke softly, "They found his gun...we just don't know if he ordered the hit or not, Horatio."

Seething, Horatio shook his head, "I…remember. He threatened me…us." Casting his eyes to her, he continued, the pain constricting his words, "He had something to do with this…"

Getting worried, Calleigh stood up and moved closer to the bed and leaned down to him. Gripping his hand, she looked into his eyes, "Horatio, Tim and Frank are handling it. If Greenburg had anything to do with this, they will get him. But I need you to calm down. It's not doing you any good getting upset right now."

"Marcus Greenburg put me here!" Horatio stressed, "I got too close and he put me here. He needs to be stopped before…before someone else is hurt."

Raising a brow, Calleigh released a breath and cocked a brow at him. His ranting was going to do nothing but hurt him more. Lifting slightly, Calleigh voice became firm and authoritative, "Look here, Horatio Caine...I just didn't spend the last week in here waiting for you to wake up and start getting upset over something we had no control over. Now, it's being handled, let it go so you can heal."

Hearing her tone and seeing her stern expression, Horatio exhaled heavily and closed his eyes, the pain washing over him. He allowed the silence to cloak them and finally opened his eyes, looking to her, "I'm…I'm sorry, Calleigh. It's just…Greenburg…he needs to be stopped."

"He will be Horatio...but you need to heal and getting yourself worked up isn't gonna heal you, it'll set you back," Calleigh replied, her tone still stern. Reaching over for the cup of water, she brought the straw to his mouth and nodded to it, "This will help your throat...just a little though. We don't need you throwing up."

With the straw near his lips, he kept his eyes on her and furrowed his brow. Once he had enough, he sighed and averted his line of sight, focusing on the sheets that covered him. Thinking about his present position, he nodded and retained his gaze on her, reaching for her hand, "I should focus on getting back."

Taking his hand, Calleigh nodded and sat back down in her chair and leaned forward some, "I agree with that. I hate seeing you in here." A knock came to the door and opened as Amy came back in with a syringe of pain killers. Giving her a slight smile, Calleigh looked back to Horatio, "That pain should start to ease up some after the meds kick in."

"That will be a welcomed feeling. Right now…everything feels on fire." Gasping he gripped Calleigh's hand more and shook his head, "Don't ever get shot."

Smiling some, Calleigh chuckled and sighed, "Too late for that, handsome. Been there, done that."

Horatio attempted a smile and then felt the need to close his eyes, the pain medication now working . Fighting it, he tried to open his eyes, his head lulling to the side, "Stay…"

Getting up, Calleigh leaned down to him, giving him a soft kiss on his lips and whispered, "I'm not leaving, Handsome...rest."

The softness of her lips against his was the last he felt as he slipped into a deep slumber, the pain dulling at the edges. As much as he wanted to defy the pain medication, succumbing to it was a much better prospect, knowing he would need his rest to heal and gather his strength.


	20. Chapter 20

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Sitting outside the Miami Dade Correctional Facility, Cuba sipped on his orange soda watching the exit for any new inmate's that were being released. Since talking with Derrick earlier that morning, both men had came to an understanding, Cuba would take over handling the men with Daz now gone, and in return, he pledged himself and his services to Derrick. Thinking back to just months earlier, Cuba sighed, glad he wouldn't have to deal with Marcus or his mood swings anymore.

The loud buzz sounded and the doors began to slid open for the released inmate's to exit to freedom. Sitting up some, Cuba watched a three men trickled out, all looking like men they could use. Blowing his horn and waving them over, he rolled down the window and called out, "You guys wouldn't happen to be looking for a job would ya?"

Manny Velasquez nodded and smirked, snickering as he came to the car, surveying, "Yeah, you know a place that's hirin' that won't mind a felony? If you do, let a homeboy know, I could sure use some scratch."

Chuckling, Cuba nodded and reached over, opening the door for them, "Get in guy's, I know just the place...and your skills might even come into play if you know what I mean."

Taking a look at his boys, Manny shook his head and frowned, "I don't know if realize where you are, but, I don't plan on going back in there." Standing back, he admired the car and whistled, "But I do like your whip. Who do you work for, hombre?"

"A well off guy that's in need of some...services. Let's just say Marcus Greenburg was my former boss," Cuba said as he looked at the man. "My new boss is just like Greenburg, and will pay you well."

Stepping back even more, Manny shook him off, "Nah, man. If your guy is as bad as Budda, I might as well sign my death warrant, that or turn right back around and make myself at home." Nodding to his boys, he smirked, "Thanks but no thanks, guy."

"Job pays one k each...and all you have to do is get a message out on the inside...and outside," Cuba said and took a drink. Setting it back, he sighed, "But, if you don't want to make some easy cash, I'll just find..."

"Whoa…whoa…wait!" Manny said as he heard the grumblings from his friends. Glancing back at them, he asked, "One k for all of us? Just to send a message? Nothing else?"

"Yo, Manny, I don't know why you're frontin' on this guy, one k is way more than you have now." Stepping up, Nicky nodded, "I'll do it man. No bones about it."

"Nicky…"

"No, Manny. This is easy shit. A message in and a message out," Nicky answered back as he pushed himself away from Manny, "Yo, hombre, I'm in."

Smirking, Cuba nodded to him, "Get on in. Oh, and Manny...it's one k each. Like I said, this ain't Greenburg. This guys is a lot better or I wouldn't be withit 'em."

Considering, Manny exhaled and then moved to get into the car, "Fuck it , man. There's a lot I can do with a grand." Once in the car, Manny closed the door and then looked to the man, taking in his sharp appearance. He'd heard about Marcus' crew and also heard how he used many of his old boys from the neighborhood to spread the muscle. This guy didn't look like he came from the streets at all.

Glancing out into the passing landscape, Manny asked, "So…you don't look like Marcus' regular crew. What's your name?"

Smiling some, Cuba looked over at Manny and then reached for his pack of cigarettes, "Everybody calls me Cuba, my man...and not everyone that was with Marcus looked like a street thug. Those close to him had to look professional. New guy like's the same though...which is good. Keep's business comin' in."

"So…what's this new guy's name? He's gotta have some balls attempting something like this. What kind of message does he want to send?" Manny continued to appraise the appearance of Cuba and smirked, "And is there anyway to make this a permanent gig?"

Chuckling some, Cuba glanced at him and then lit his cigarette, "You've got a lot of questions...all of which Mr. Lyons will answer for ya. If you do good, he might consider keepin' ya on."

"That's what I need, something steady. So…do we meet this Mr. Lyons today or what?" Manny chuckled as he looked down at his clothing, "I'm not exactly dressed for an interview, you know."

Taking a drag off his cigarette, Cuba chuckled again and sighed, "Yes, you're all meetin' with him today. As for what you're wearin'...don't worry about it. He'll understand. Just be truthful with him, he might surprise ya."

"Truthful, that may be hard for some. So…this Mr. Lyons, where did he come from? I've never heard of him, even with dealing with Budda." Manny was intent on learning all he could so he would be ready for anything that happened to pop up.

Unsure if he should answer, Cuba eyed him and looked back to the road, "Mr. Lyons will be able to answer that for ya, Manny. But trust me when I say he knows his shit...and will know if ya lie to him."

"What…is he some kinda former lawyer or something?" Manny laughed and then looked to Nicky as he nodded, then back to Cuba. The expression he held spoke to the gravity of the situation and he straightened up, "Alright, so your guy Lyons, he's the real deal? Why did he wait until Marcus went up to make his move?"

Smirking, Cuba kept his eyes on the road and flicked the butt of his cigarette out the window, "Let's just say they wouldn't see eye to eye on this, okay?" Glancing to him and then to the back, Cuba smiled, "You guy's hungry? There's a Micky D's up ahead and a BK...want something?"

"Might as well," Nicky piped in as he nodded his head to the song on the radio. Smiling, he shrugged, "It's been about six months since I've had anything like that."

Laughing lightly, Cuba sighed and looked in the rear view to the other man, "No problem, bro...I was in there once myself...B&E when I was sixteen, so I know what it's like."

"B&E, have you done anything since then?" Manny looked to the man and waited, seeing his dubious smirk.

Glancing to Manny, Cuba slowed the car and turned into the parking lot, "Yeah, I just know how not to get caught now."

"Well, it looks like I should be taking pointers from you," Manny said as he laughed. Watching as Cuba pulled around, he glanced at his watch, "You think you could run me by my crib after the meeting?"

"If I can't I'll get someone at the house to get you there, no worries," Cuba said as they got in the drive thru line. Raising his brow, he glanced back to Nicky and then to Manny, "You two do well, and I'll see about gettin' ya on...even if it's under me. Mess up...and you're out...comprende?"

Nicky smiled and then looked to Manny, "Comprende. You don't have to worry about us, Cuba. We're gonna do what we have to do."

"Good." With that said, Cuba pulled up to the drive thru, placing the other men's orders and getting a little something for himself. He was sure Derrick would approve of the men, now all they had to do was set there plan in motion.

* * *

Perceiving the softness of her hand, Horatio turned his head slightly, a small frown line appearing above his eyes. Through the medically induced sleep, he could still feel the pain as it radiated through his body, at times pulling him to the surface. At those moments, he woke, peering out into the darkness to see her slumbering next to his hand, her long blond hair covering most of her. His hand would move slightly and he could feel the silkiness of her hair, and exhaled, the act bringing about another fireball of pain that emanated from his chest. He remained quiet through this, not wanting to wake her, but with enough concentration, he was able to go back to sleep, suffering through the stakes of pain that seemed to pierce him at every available point in his body. Despite the pain, he was satisfied- satisfied that it was him and not her in the bed.

The darkness was soon giving over to light as he began to caress her hair more, now wanting to see her face. The last he'd seen of her, she was visibly upset at him for his refusal to let go of his anger over Greenburg, and he wanted to make amends for it. She was here out of love and concern, he shouldn't have pushed her to worry more than what she had to.

When she lifted her head, he immediately saw the concern flooding her eyes, the bejeweled orbs blinking the sleep out slowly. Giving her a small smile, he whispered lowly, feeling the pull in his chest, "Morning. You didn't have to wake just yet."

Lifting her head more, Calleigh yawned and stretched some before giving him a small smile. It warm her to see him awake, the roughest part of his ordeal over, but she knew he still had a long way to go. Taking his hand back in hers she whispered, "Morning to you too...and yes, I need to wake up. They'll be coming to take your vitals and all here soon. How are ya feeling?"

Squeezing her hand as much as he could, he winced and shook his head, "A bit groggy, the pain never let me rest comfortably. I don't want anymore pain medication though. I want to stay up." He let her hand go and reached to the bandage on his chest, sighing, "Any closer and you would've been staring at my headstone."

"Well, I'm glad it wasn't. The one they were really concerned about was the one at your neck. It nicked an artery and they were having a hard time stopping the bleeding," she said softly as she watched him. Shifting some in the chair, Calleigh looked down at her hands and sighed, "I saw them working on you down in the ER...they...they almost lost you in there."

Horatio's hand traced up to the bandage at his neck and held it there, "Someone wanted me dead, and they almost got their wish. Did they get the bullets out?"

Lifting her head and looking to him, Calleigh nodded and spoke softly, "Yeah, they did. Tim had Frank run them to the lab for comparisons with Greenburg's gun. They haven't gotten the results back yet."

"When they do come back, will you tell me?" Knowing how much this bothered her, Horatio sighed, "I want to know, Calleigh. I need to know who tried to kill me."

Thinking about it for a moment, Calleigh raised her brow to him, "Only if your promise not to get upset, okay? We were caught in the crossfire between who ever did the drive by and our guys."

"So there's a chance that this could be friendly fire?" He looked to Calleigh and held her gaze, "You said that we were caught in the crossfire. It's not entirely impossible."

Nodding, Calleigh got up, stretching her back and then went over to open the blinds some, "They should be getting the results back soon. Tim said they recovered over seventy casings on scene...but, they are working a few trajectories also."

Horatio watched as she moved to the blinds and kept his eyes on her, seeing her stiffened demeanor. He wondered if she was still upset at him for his behavior the previous night. Clearing his throat slightly, he asked, "Are...are you okay, Calleigh?"

Opening the blinds, Calleigh looked out, seeing the dark clouds forming in the sky and then turned back to him, "I'm fine, Horatio. Just still tired, that's all." Going over to get herself a cup of water, she glanced to him, "You want to try to drink some water?"

"No," he shook his head as he glared at the cup, "I…I want you to go and rest. I'm fine now, Calleigh. Go and rest."

The tone of his voice caused Calleigh to look to him and she shook her head, "But I thought you wanted me to stay, Horatio."

"You can't keep going like this…Calleigh. Your body requires rest. I just want you to rest." His eyes closed at the force of his voice and he grasped at the covers, "Calleigh…I don't want you to overdo yourself."

Seeing him getting upset over her being there, Calleigh set the cup down and lowered her eyes. Nodding silently, she went over, gathering her purse and key's and pushed back a strand of hair. It hurt her to see him like this, but, she had gone through the same and understood as well. Taking in a deep breath, she turned to head towards the door, stopping when she reached it. Looking back at him, she spoke softly, "If you need anything, have the nurse call me."

Horatio could see the hurt in her eyes and exhaled softly, the wave of pain cresting, "I'm not throwing you away, Calleigh. I just want you to take care of yourself. You can come back when you're refreshed." Her head remained bowed and he cringed, feeling not only the pain but his heart constricting, "Calleigh, come here, sweetheart."

Letting go of the door knob, Calleigh walked slowly back over to the bed and lifted her eyes to him. Shifting her weight some, she shrugged, "What?"

"Don't be this way, Calleigh. I'm just worried about your well being." Reaching up, he strove to caress her face, but couldn't lift his hand much further, "I love you, and I want you here with me, but I also want you well."

Taking hold of his hand, she looked down at it as she held onto him and nodded, "I know..."

"But you are still upset. Why?"

Shrugging again, she finally looked up to him, her voice coming in a whisper, "'Cause I'm scared if I leave here something will happen to you."

Horatio's brow knit with disbelief and he shook his head, "Calleigh, I'm here. I'm getting better and I'm not going anywhere. Not when I have you to go home to." Squeezing her hand, he finished, "I'll be here, right here when you get back."

Looking back up to him, Calleigh nodded and then leaned down to him, giving him a kiss and whispering, "I love you."

"I love you," he responded as he captured her cheek with his hand. With her lips hovering over his, he smiled warmly, "I'll see you in a few hours, okay? Get some rest."

"I'll try." Giving him one last lingering kiss, she then pulled away slowly and gave him a small smile, "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I need you," he whispered back, "but I want you to rest. Come back to me, okay?"

"Okay." Letting go of his hand slowly as she began to head back towards the door, she looked back at him, giving him a small smile. Opening the door, she looked back to his bed, and raised a brow to him, "No giving the nurses a hard time, handsome...they'll tell me if you did."

"I wouldn't dare incur your wrath," Horatio responded as he winked to her. The pain became too much and he gasped and put a hand up at her, staving her. "I'm …going to be okay. If it gets too bad, I'll ask them to give me some pain medication."

Closing the door back, Calleigh took a step back towards him and stopped as he pointed to her. Lifting her brow, she shifted her weight, "You're in pain. Let them at least give you something while I'm gone, Horatio."

"I will…if it becomes unbearable. I'm going to be fine," Horatio stated steadily. The pain ran like a current of electricity under him and he worked to keep the evidence of it down. A slight smile came over him and nodded, "I love you."

Knowing he was hiding from her how much pain he really was in, Calleigh nodded and reopened the door, "I love you too. I'll be back soon." Giving him a small smile, she left out and headed for the nurses station. Seeing Brandy still there, Calleigh smiled and leaned onto the desk, "Hey Brandy, I'm gonna run home for a little bit. Can you keep an eye on Horatio?"

"Sure," Brandy answered, her brow furrowing, "Is there something wrong? You're usually right there with him. Is he okay?"

"He wants me to go home and get some real rest. But, I thought I'd let you know, he's in a lot of pain right now, but he's trying to ignore it. Is there anything he can have that won't knock him out? He just doesn't want to be drugged heavily."

Brandy shook her head and grabbed the chart, arching her brow, "I'm sure we have something that we can help him with that." She started off toward his room and looked back, "We'll take care of him, Calleigh. Don't worry."

"Okay, thanks...oh, and if you need me, I'll have my cell on," Calleigh said and then walked away from the desk. Heading for the elevators, she fingered her keys and took in a deep breath, knowing she'd have to face being alone in the house, even with the people who'd try to take the man of her dreams away from her.

Brandy opened the door to his room and entered, seeing him with his eyes closed tightly, shaking her head. Moving to him she spoke up watching as his eyes popped open, "Alright, Mr. Caine, you sent Calleigh away, but you can't fool me. You're in pain, and we are going to give you something to stop it."

Frowning some, Horatio stared at the woman as she approached his bed, his voice tinged slightly, "I...I don't need anything. Did Calleigh send you in here?"

Crossing her arms at her chest, she pursed her lips, "She just mentioned to keep an eye on you. There's no need to be mad at her. Now…you can't hide pain from me. I'll order you up some pain medication, get your doctor to sign off on it."'

Sighing heavily, Horatio cringed some as the pain shot through him again and reopened his eyes, seeing her smirk. Shaking his head slightly, he breathed out, "Nothing that will knocked me out...okay?"

"No problem, Mr. Caine. I'll go and order it up. Do you need anything else?"

Thinking about the question, he nodded slightly and looked up at her, "The phone, please...could you dial the number for me?"

Brandy went to the phone and picked it up, waiting patiently, "Okay, Mr. Caine, what are the numbers?"

"555-2147." Waiting as she dial for him, he then took the receiver when she handed to him and lifted it to his ear. Closing his eyes and biting back the pain, he listened as it rang and then heard his voice on the other end. Licking his lips, he spoke softly, "Speed..."

Surprised, to hear Horatio's voice, Tim nearly lost the sample in his hand. He wasn't expecting to get a call from Horatio, but the immediate sound of his pain pushed the concern to the forefront, "H? What's wrong?"

Ignoring the question, Horatio had his own that he wanted answers to and knew Tim would be working on getting them. Licking his dry lips, he breathed out, "What is going on with the investigation? Was it Greenburg that put out the hit?"

Tim arched his brow and shook his head, "Um…H. Is Calleigh there with you? She kinda made it known that we weren't supposed to bother you with the specifics yet. You just woke up…"

Horatio's anger rose some and he gripped the phone harder, "I sent her home to rest. Now, what the hell is going on with this investigation, Speed?"

Not wanting to upset him more, Tim answered, "We've just got the comparison bullets done, the bullets match Marcus' gun. We just don't know how to put it in his hand."

Clenching his jaw, Horatio blinked slowly and lowered his voice, "Find a way, Speed. Talk to his cronies, have Frank scower the streets if you have to. Greenburg is behind all this."

"Horatio, we're doing what we can. You need to take it easy, okay? There's no need for you to hurt yourself over this." Tim glanced at the clock and then back at the file, sighing, "It's still early, we'll probably have something by lunch time."

"Then I'll except a call from you telling me what you guys have found out, understand?" Horatio bite out and he cringed in pain more.

"Sure, no problem, H." Tim scratched at his eyebrow and then exhaled, "You sound like you're in pain, Horatio. Are you taking something for pain?"

Seeing the nurse come back in with a syringe, Horatio rolled his eyes and sighed, "What is it with all you?" Realizing what he'd said, he closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, Speed. I...I just want to nail this bastard."

"I can understand that, H, but you were just shot. Three times. You don't exactly need to worry about the investigation. Everyone's chipping in to help and get whoever is responsible for this." Tim exhaled heavily and shifted his weight, "We're only concerned about you, Horatio."

"I'll be fine, Speed...really. But if Greenburg's gun was used more then likely it was left as his calling card," Horatio said as Brandy began to prepare the site on the IV.

Leaning on the table, Tim sighed and eyed the evidence sample, "Yeah, kinda like telling people that he hit. That kinda thing can buy cred on the street- if he was going for that." Furrowing his brow, his foot jumped as he continued to think, posing a question, "But would someone of Greenburg's stature get tangled up in the murder of a cop?"

Flinching as Brandy began to push the liquid pain killers into the IV, the sting moved up his arm and then began to subside. Opening his eyes slowly, he continued, "He was going to be going away for kidnapping, child endangerment, rape, harboring a fugitive...what did he have to loose. You and the rest of the courtroom heard the threat he made to me and Calleigh."

"So that makes him the prime suspect. If he gave the order, he could go away for even more time. I wonder what kind of wheels he's spinning to get out of this one."

Biting back the pain in his chest and shoulder, Horatio sighed, "There's no telling...but we need to be ready for anything his lawyer throws at us."

"And so begins the challenge," Tim remarked dryly. Standing, he shifted his focus, "You really need to get as much rest as you can. This is going to be here."

Horatio's thought's went to Calleigh, knowing she was out there unprotected. Concern and fear for her began to set in and Horatio raised his brow, "Speed, Calleigh's at my place. Send an unmarked to make sure she's safe for me."

"I'll make it happen, H. You take it easy, okay? There's no need to worry," Tim assured evenly. Taking his gloves off, he tossed them into the trash can and continued, "I'll give her a call just to make sure that she's okay."

"Okay...just...just don't let her know I was worried about her, okay, Speed. Last thing I want is for her to think she can't take care of herself," Horatio said as his eyes started to become droopy. Yawning some, he exhaled, "Call me later with any details, okay?"

"I will. Go ahead and grab some z's." Tim chuckled as Horatio mumbled something and then hung up, sighing, staring at the file. He was going to have to do some digging, but he was sure that he'd have something for Horatio later.

* * *

Sitting at the table in the cafeteria of the corrections facility, Marcus looked around, eying some of the men that were in there along with him already serving there sentences. Since being reprimanded there, he associated with few people, staying only around people he'd dealt with before on the outside. His life had been turned upside down, but he regretted none of it.

Taking a bite of the roll he'd been given with his meal, he chewed slowly as a couple guys looked his way and whispered amongst themselves. His eyes began to roam, noticing more of the men glancing at him and talking with each other and growled lowly. If there was one thing he hated, it was being talked about behind his back. Opening the small milk carton, he glanced up to see two men coming his way, both covered in tattoo's, there issued orange jumpsuits pulled down and tied about there waist, showing off the white tee-shirts they had altered at the sleeves.

Taking a drink as the men sat down, he placed the carton down and picked up the roll again, tearing a piece off, "What do you two yahoo's want?"

Snickering, Jo- Jo nodded in the direction of the older man, "Hey, I just wanted to take a seat next to the man who finally shut down that red head lieutenant. Congratulations are in order, man. You're the first one to ever get close. I heard he's on his death bed."

Chewing, Marcus shook his head, "I don't know what you are talking about. I think you got me confused..."

"Naw…I've got it right, you're Marcus Greenburg. You're the one who ordered the hit on Caine. You need a fucking medal or something. You've opened up the door. Miami's wide open now." Jo-Jo shook his head, "I can't wait to get out to get a piece of it."

Raising a brow, Marcus leaned forward onto the table some, glaring at the other man and speaking through clenched teeth, "Look, I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I didn't order no hit on Caine!"

"My bad, man, but that's the word that's going around. Everyone's talking about it. We're not the only ones who are going to approach you. You're the one." Jo-Jo smirked and then raised his eyebrows, "Maybe when I get out, I'll be the king of Miami."

Blowing out a tuff of air, Marcus stood up, picking up his tray and looking at the man, "Good luck with that." Moving from the table, he headed towards the tray window, feeling eyes from the other inmate's on him. Clenching his jaw, he tossed the tray down at the window and turned around to find himself face to face with one of the known gang leaders that was on the inside serving time. Cocking a brow at the other man, Marcus stood his ground, "Got a problem, bro?"

Clenching his fists, Tommy McLarin smirked, "I heard that you put Caine in the hospital. Just giving my props, and to let you know who runs this place. Just to make sure that you don't get out of line."

Staring into the eyes of the other man, Marcus snickered and raised his brow, "I don't get out of line...this coming from a common street thug. I've dealt with guy's like you before...and they didn't live to tell about it. You're best bet is to stay out of my way."

Pressing a thick finger into his chest, Tommy poked hard, "You. Follow. The. Rules. Point blank, Greenburg."

Not backing down, Marcus got up closer to the man and glared at him, "What you think you gonna do if I don't?"

"How about a week in the infirmary? That sounds a bit like a game plan." Lunging for the man, he connected a punch to his jaw, and then followed through with another punch to the midsection.

Never one to back down from any man, Marcus quickly recovered and lunged for the man, his shoulder connecting with the others man's chest and both men toppling to the floor. Inmate's quickly surround them, cheering on both men as they fought. Getting up first, Marcus threw a punch, connecting with the other man's chin and lower lip. The sight of blood on him caused Marcus to smile as he went to work on the other man.

Getting up, Tommy wiped his chin and saw the blood, sneering. Exploiting Marcus' lack of focus, he walked up to him and slammed his fist into his back, putting the young man on his knees. His friend stumbled to his feet and landed a punch to Greenburg's cheek, splitting it open.

"Stand him up," Tommy instructed roughly. Spitting out the blood in his mouth, he came around to face Greenburg and glowered, "I'm gonna teach you a lesson."

"BREAK IT UP!" Officer Lind yelled as him and five other officer poured into the cafeteria with night sticks in hand and ready to use. Going over to the men and getting between them, he pointed to Tommy, his voice firm, "Get back to your cell, Tommy...NOW!" Turning his attention then to Greenburg, he sneered at him and shook his head, "You're lucky I didn't let him finish you, Greenburg...we've all heard about you."

Marcus wiped at his cheek and bellowed, "I haven't done anything!" Catching his breath, he shook his head, "Whatever you think I did…I didn't."

"Uh, huh...sure." Nodding to the other officers, he looked around as the other inmate's began to disburse, "Get Greenburg to the infirmary...then to holding. His lawyer wants to see him."

"My lawyer?" Marcus questioned as he felt two pairs of hands on him. As they pulled him roughly toward the door, he wondered exactly what his lawyer wanted now.

Sitting patiently in holding, Kenneth studied the walls of the room, aghast at the amount of the deterioration present. The paint was chipping profusely and the mold was creeping up the walls, seeking to cover every inch that wasn't covered in something else, causing Kenneth to shudder. Usually, the clients that he serviced never made it to this point- even if they did, it was some posh federal prison where the walls most certainly didn't pose a health risk.

Exhaling softly, he shook his head and wondered aloud, "What have I gotten myself into?" Tapping his fingers on the table, he glanced at his watch and grimaced, now realizing that he had been there for almost an hour. It was his intentions to inform Marcus that there was going to be an additional charge, and the chances of him getting out were now non to slim.

The buzzing of the door brought him out of his thoughts and he turned slightly to see Marcus being led in, his expression telling of the mood he was in. If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under.

As Marcus took a seat in front of him, Kenneth pulled at his tie, practically feeling the hatred wafting off of him. Clearing his throat, he pulled up the bravado he was known for and smirked, gesturing to the freshly stitched cut, "I see we're making new friends here. You've got to tell me just how you do it."

Glaring at the man on the other side of the table as he sat down, Marcus was in no mood for casual conversation. Instead, he placed his cuffed hands onto the table and growled at his attorney, "Mind telling me why the fuck I'm still in this place, Kenneth? You were supposed to have me out of here by now."

"I can't get blood out of a turnip, Marcus. The hearing went south, there's no way they are going to even consider bail, especially now with what's going with Lieutenant Caine. You'll be lucky enough to make it to the trial…" Kenneth shook his head and sighed, placing his hands on the table, "I can only get to trial, Marcus. Anything other than that is not an option."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Marcus yelled as he stood up abruptly. Pointing to Kenneth, he could see the fear in the other man's eyes and clenched his jaw, his tone coming out deadly, "So help me God, you'd better find a way to get me out of here or you'll wish you'd never stepped foot in Miami."

Leaning away from Marcus, Kenneth regarded him with a slight fear, his hands coming up. He'd heard stories of what Marcus from the old neighborhood had done to people who weren't loyal, and he was determined not to become one of them.

"Look, ah…Marcus, the DA is going after you for the attempt on Caine's life. There's nothing I can do about that, the evidence is strong against you. There's even a witness that the state has brought in. I'm filing a motion for discovery…."

"What...witness?" Marcus bite out slowly as he stared down at the other man. "I didn't send a hit on Caine. If I did, my men would have made sure they finished the job."

"Marcus, this couldn't be helped," Kenneth responded as he stared at the younger man. He could easily see the fury that was boiling under the surface, threatening to overtake him. Swallowing hard, he pulled at his tie and continued, "There's a witness that says that you ordered the hit on Lieutenant Caine. That you did so before your arrest. You were hell bent on revenge."

Narrowing his eyes, Marcus leaned forward onto the table, glaring down at Kenneth in his chair, "What...witness?"

"I don't even know, Marcus, at least not right now. The prosecution is keeping a lock and key on this person. They're scared that…you'll try and take them out." Shrugging his shoulders, Kenneth drummed his fingers on the table, "We're pigeon holed until trial."

Turning from him, Marcus clenched his jaw several times and then looked back to Kenneth, "Get Lyons here within the hour you here me? You tell him to be here or I'll make sure he never works anywhere ever again, understand me, Kenneth?"

"F-Fully." Kenneth saw the muscle in his jaw tick and pushed his chair back, standing awkwardly, "I'll get him here, Marcus." Smoothing himself out, he composed himself and then cleared his throat, "Will there be anything else?"

"Yeah..." Marcus growled as he walked back towards the table, "Get me the fuck out of here!"

"I'll do what I can, Marcus. I'm nearly breaking my neck to get things done," Kenneth replied as he steadied his gaze on him.

"Get it done or I'll see that your neck is broke," Marcus replied firmly, keeping his eyes on Kenneth's.

"There's no need for that, Marcus," Kenneth replied smugly, "most other lawyers would've left you by now. I'm looking at a losing situation here."

Pursing his lips the best he could, Marcus raised his brow and spoke low, "Then I suggest you find other ways to get me out."

Kenneth arched his brow, "Just exactly what do you mean by find other ways? There are no other ways, Marcus."

A evil smirk formed and Marcus nodded, "There are always other ways...you just have to find them...think...outside the box, Kenneth."

"Outside the box…that's great. Just great, Marcus." Grabbing his briefcase, Kenneth started for the door, "I'll be in touch."

Watching his attorney leaving, Marcus called out to him, "Don't forget to get Derrick here."

"Don't worry, he'll be here," Kenneth answered as he looked back at him. Shaking his head, he called, "Guard! I'm done here."

Starring as the door opened and Kenneth left out, Marcus' eyes narrowed. Knowing that something was amiss, he decided he needed to make another phone call, just to see what exactly was going on on the outside.


	21. Chapter 21

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

With an overnight bag hanging off her shoulder and a bag in the other hand, Calleigh walked the all too familiar hallway of the third floor of the hospital. After going back to home and sleeping for hours, she has awaken, feeling refreshed. Showering and changing clothes, she then packed her bag with clothes for the night and following day, along with Horatio's electric razor and toiletries bag.

Having stopped on the way in and getting him some soup from there favorite corner deli and herself a deli sandwich, she made her way back to the hospital. Reaching the door to his room, Calleigh knocked softly and then opened it, peaking her head inside first and smiling as there eyes met. Going in fully, she raised the bag for him to see and slowly walked towards the bed, "I brought you some broccoli soup...your favorite."

A small smile formed and Horatio beckoned her over, "And just in time too, I'm hungry." Noticing how refreshed she was, he nodded, "You look very refreshed, sleep well?"

"I did...granted, I think I would have slept much better had you been there beside me," she replied as she came over and moved his tray closer to him. Setting her overnight bag down on the floor, she then began to take the food out, placing it onto the tray, "How are you feeling, handsome?"

Eying the food as she placed it out, Horatio could feel his stomach rolling. His smile grew as he answered, "Better now that you're here. I missed you." Breaking his gaze, he reached for her, "What matters though is that you're rested." Narrowing his gaze, he shook his head, "Brandy pushed my old pain reliever and I was out like a light."

Chuckling some, Calleigh sighed as she took his hand into hers, "Well, I guess she thought you needed to rest too. Anyway, it didn't hurt...and you got some sleep too."

"I would've much rather been up, but there's nothing I can do about that now." Gesturing to the layout of various foods, he eyed Calleigh's sandwich and chuckled lightly, the hunger now clawing at him, "Every bit of this looks delicious, but I'm regulated to just the soup. Doctor's orders."

"I know..." she said reaching for the container with his soup, "I called and asked Brandy what you could have. She got approval for your broccoli soup being the doctor was standing right there when I called." Opening it, she got the plastic soup spoon and gave him a smile, "Okay, I know your shoulder and all hurts like hell...so, mind if I feed this to you?"

"Not in the least bit," Horatio answered as he tried to sit up more. Wincing as the pain coursed through him, he exhaled harshly and sat back, closing his eyes tightly. The fresh wave of pain quieted and he shook his head, "I can never get used to the pain."

"Well, after you eat some I'll see if Brandy can give you something that won't knock you out," Calleigh said as she got situated and dripped the spoon into the soup. Getting some on it, she blew it to cool it down some and then placed it to his lips, a small smile forming, "This reminds me of when you fed me when I was in here."

Taking the spoon in his mouth, he relished the silkiness of the soup and drank it down, the ache in his stomach beginning to subside. "Yes, and I'd do it again if I had to." Lifting his eyes to hers, he sighed, "I can't thank you enough for what you've endured for me Calleigh."

Getting more onto the spoon for him, Calleigh lifted her eyes to his, "You were there for me, Horatio. Besides, I love you, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here."

Horatio couldn't help the smile that grew on his lips as he reached for her hand, "Perhaps, when all of this is done, we can go away somewhere. We're both due for some peace and quiet."

A small smile formed and Calleigh nodded as she raised her brow, "I think that sounds wonderful. I think we could both do with some time away."

At the thought of what laid ahead, Horatio's smile dwindled and he averted his eyes to the bed sheet, "First, we have to take care of this business with Greenburg. I don't take getting shot lightly." Wincing in pain, he felt the frustration building and shook his head, "This has got to stop, Calleigh. Greenburg and everyone associated with him has to be stopped."

Getting him more soup onto the spoon, Calleigh raised it to his lips again, "Well, from what I heard on the way here, the State has a witness that says they heard Greenburg issue the hit on you before he was arrested."

"A witness?" Moving the spoon away gently, Horatio furrowed his brow and asked, "Who is this witness? Does Greenburg know? Is this witness under protective custody?"

Cocking a brow as she moved the spoon back to his lips, Calleigh sighed, "I don't know who it is and the State's Attorney's office isn't releasing the information either. They were worried that what happened to you might also happen to the witness. From what Frank said, whoever it is is under lock and key."

Knowing to take the spoon into his mouth, he drank down the soup and grimaced, "This witness is a hot commodity, Greenburg wouldn't spare any expense in getting to him or her." He looked to Calleigh and sighed heavily, "I want you to stay with Tim while I'm here, Calleigh. Just as a precaution."

"Horatio, I'll be fine. Besides, I have my gun with me," Calleigh replied as noticed his expression. Sighing heavily, she shook her head, "Tim's got a life on his own, him and Lynn don't me me around there disturbing it."

"You won't disturb them, Calleigh. It's for your best interest, with all that is going on, there's no telling if Greenburg would lash out at you again." Horatio kept his eyes on her and tilted his head, "I don't know what I would do if you were hurt again, Calleigh. I can't lose you."

Placing the spoon back into the soup, she set it aside and reached over, cupping his cheek, "You're not gonna loose me, Horatio. But, if it makes you feel better, I'll ask Tim and see what him and Lynn says, okay?"

"It would make me feel better," he answered back gently. Taking her hand into his, he brought it to his lips and kissed it, "This…this is hard to deal with, Calleigh. I'm stuck here…I can't protect you or the others."

Nodding slightly, she continued to gaze into his eyes, seeing all his emotions wrapped up in his blue orbs. Taking in a deep breath, she whispered, "We'll be okay. Frank...Frank put details on everyone, as per orders of the Chief and IAB. I think I even have one also. There was an unmarked that was sitting outside the house when I went outside to leave."

"I want…I need you to be careful, Calleigh. Don't let your guard down," Horatio replied straightforward. Squeezing her hand, he attempted to smile despite the pain that was creeping up on him, "Was there anything else to come up? Has anyone talked to Derrick Lyons?"

Shaking her head, Calleigh's thumb rubbed the back of his hand, "Frank didn't say. I'm sure if they haven't yet that they will. Everyone's pretty much wanting all of them locked up."

"Because they all had something to do with it. I'm still convinced that Lyons was down in that…place with with Madison." Horatio hissed in pain and shook his head, his tone becoming deadly, "I'm most certain that anyone who had anything to do with this is scattered."

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh looked down at there hands and sighed, "Well, I know Lyons has stuck around...along with a few of Greenburg's men. Other then that though...I don't know."

Horatio nodded and readjusted himself for comfort, "Has anyone seen or heard from Margarita?"

Crinkling her brow at the name, Calleigh shook her head, "Who?"

The realization came to him that he never revealed the undercover in Greenburg's house and looked to her, taking in a breath then letting it out, "Margarita was Greenburg's housekeeper…and a FBI undercover agent. She knew things about the operation of Greenburg's businesses and other ventures. She was also the one to help us get Madison out."

"Oh..." Calleigh replied as she raised her brow. A small smile formed as she looked back to him, "I'm sure Tim's keeping up with her then. You know how he is."

"She didn't come out with Madison because she…she fell in love with Lyons. I think she cleaned up behind him, made it so that he wouldn't be implicated." Horatio's expression became drawn as he groaned, "If she's found out, I'm willing to bet that she would be dead."

Reaching over for his cup of water, she placed it to his lips for him to get a drink, "That or they know and are using it to there advantage."

Sipping from the straw, he then pulled away, "Or, she's turned and is helping Derrick. There's so much that we don't know still."

Setting the cup back, Calleigh got comfortable on the bed next to him and held onto his hand, "Well, is there anyway someone can get to her again and talk to her? I mean, someone had to have talked with her to get Madison back, right?"

Horatio squeezed her hand and shook his head, "No, contact was lost after the take down. No one's heard from her since Speed got the location of the room from her. It's like she's disappeared. If we could talk to her…I'm sure we could put both Lyons and Greenburg away."

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh released it slowly and shook her head, "Maybe they'll get a break in the case and be able to pin Lyons there...that or get hold of her. Either way, this case has been tough, and we've lost too many people because of it all."

"We have and we've had some near misses." He looked down at her and moved her closer, sacrificing his comfort just to have her close, "You were nearly taken from me."

Leaning down to him, Calleigh was careful of his injuries and whispered, "But I fought back to be with you, handsome." Giving him a kiss, she let it linger before pulling back, "I love you."

"And I'm going to fight back to be with you," Horatio replied gently. He was fighting against the pain that was starting to fill him and he exhaled wearily, closing his eyes slowly, "If I can get over this pain, everything else is manageable."

Sitting back up, Calleigh reached for the nurse call button, pressing it, "I'm gonna see if you can get something for that...something that won't knock you out."

Horatio reached for her hand and took hold of it pleading, "Make sure it won't knock me out. I'm tired of sleeping. I want to get up, move around."

Smiling, Calleigh nodded, "I'll make sure, handsome. As for getting out of bed, let's see what the doctor says first. I don't want you having any set backs."

"I'm tired of being in this…bed," he rallied, attempting to keep the contempt from his voice. The one thing he despised most was being of no help, and by laying on his back, he was ineffective. His brow knit and he cringed, "I can't do anything!"

A small smirk formed and Calleigh got up, going to her bag and opening it, "Now you're sounding like me, Horatio."

Bringing out his electric razor and toiletry bag, she stood back up and smiled more as she walked back over to him, "But, not all is lost. I brought you some things I thought you'd want. And...if you need help with anything, I'll be here to help you."

The smile took away the anger that was building and he exhaled lightly, "I appreciate all that you do, Calleigh. I love you." Casting his sights away from her, he apologized softly, "Sorry about losing my temper."

Moving the tray over the bed, Calleigh nodded, "It's okay, handsome. I remember I lost mine with you as well a few times." Looking to him, she raised a brow, "Want me to lift the bed up some for ya?"

"If you would." Her touch on his skin caused a warmth to bloom from him and he sighed softly, "I miss your touch, sweetheart."

Smiling more, Calleigh reached for the button and slowly began to raise the bed up for him, "I miss yours too, handsome." Raising him as much as he could take, she watched him and whispered, "You gonna be okay like this?"

Horatio kept his eyes closed and nodded, feeling the pain drifting slowly from his chest and shoulder . He exhaled and opened his eyes, gritting out, "Y-yes…For a little while at least."

A knock at the door drew Calleigh's attention and she looked over to see Amy coming in. Giving the nurse a smile, she felt Horatio's hand tighten around hers, "Uh, hey Amy...I was wondering, is there anything y'all can give him for pain that won't knock him out? The last stuff Brandy gave him put him to sleep."

Amy reached for his chart and then sighed, shaking her head, "I'll see what I can do about that." Closing the chart, she lifted her sights to him and smiled widely, "I won't be but a second."

Watching as she left out, Calleigh snickered and reached for his razor to plug in, "You know, I think she might like you, handsome."

Keeping his gaze on her, he arched his brow and smirked lightly, "Hmm…she is kinda cute."

Plugging in the razor, Calleigh turned back to him and arched a brow at him, "Oh really? Well, maybe I should call her back in here to..."

"Set a date, perhaps?" Horatio maintained a straight face as he glanced to the door, "I didn't know you'd be so flexible."

Setting the razor down on the tray, Calleigh pursed her lips and cocked a brow at him, "No, more like knock your ass out until you're allowed to go home...with me."

"You'd like for me to be unconscious the rest of the time here? What would you do with your time?" Laughing, he curled his finger toward her and winked, "You don't want to do that, do you Cal?"

Going closer to Horatio, she leaned down to him, her fingers tracing his stubbled jawline, "No, I don't. But if you make googly eyes with her, I'll be knocking someone out."

His heart thumped in his chest as she came closer, her voice tinged sensually. Licking his lips in preparation, he sighed, "I won't make googly eyes at no one but you. But…I have a stipulation." Her lips hovered his and he whispered, "Kiss me."

A small smile formed and without another word Calleigh closed the distance between them, her lips caressing his in a slow kiss. Parting her lips, she gently licked at his, coaxing them open. When he did, her tongue slipped in, there tongues meeting. The temperature in the room seemed to elevate as they continued to kiss and it wasn't until the sound of someone clearing there throat that they parted. Looking up, Calleigh blushed some as Amy raised a brow, smirking.

"Sorry about that, Amy."

"Ah…it's alright." Walking toward his IV, she lifted the syringe, "His doctor okayed the meds. He's going to take him off the others and keep him on these." Looking to him, she smiled more and felt the color come to her cheeks, "Mr. Caine, how are you feeling?"

Glancing at Calleigh first, Horatio's attention then went to Amy, "Hurting some...but, I should be much better now thanks to you, Amy."

Amy blushed more and cleared her throat, "Um…you're welcome, sir." Staring at him for a few moments, she heard a soft cough and broke her gaze with him, "Um…if there's anything else, Mr. Caine, don't hesitate to ask."

"I'll make sure he's taken care of Amy, but thank you anyways," Calleigh replied as she squeezed his hand more and looked down at Horatio, "Right, Horatio?"

"Um…right, Calleigh." Turning his attention to Amy, he tilted his head toward her in acknowledgment, "Thanks, Amy."

When the nurse nodded to them both and left the room, Calleigh turned her attention back to Horatio and cocked a brow at him, "You're such a flirt."

"Yes, but you love the way I flirt." Horatio beckoned her over once more and then smirked, "I recall several years ago how you got hot flashes."

Smirking, Calleigh moved closer to the bed again and shrugged, "Maybe, but, that was years ago...I didn't have you then." Running her free hand through his hair, she sighed, "Now I get hot flashes from other things you do to me."

A chuckle grumbled in his chest and he closed his eyes at her hand running through his hair, "Like that kiss?"

"That kiss...and other things too of course," she purred softly and bent down to him. Kissing his cheek, she then moved to his ear, whispering, "Like your tongue running all over my body."

Horatio groaned as her lips glanced against his ear, and shuddered at her tone, the familiar feelings of arousal strumming through him. The pain was now dwindling away, being replaced by a blissful feeling. Attempting to adjust himself, a lingering shot of pain surfaced and he grasped the sheet, waiting for it to subside.

Standing back up, Calleigh sighed as her fingers continued to run through his hair, "I'm sorry, Horatio. I didn't mean to make you move."

"Don't…Be sorry," he bit out as he let go of the sheet. Closing his eyes, the frustration took hold and he shook his head, "It's not your fault, Calleigh. It's because of this…I can't please you…"

"No, Horatio...don't think like that. You allowing me here with you is all I need right now." Reaching for his hand with her free one, she held onto him whispering, "I love you...and I always will."

"Even if I can't…" he started as he looked away. The last of the stitches of pain eased and he breathed out in a huff. He was felling less than, wanting to do so much, but unable to. The desperate squeeze of his hand turned him back to her and he shook his head sullenly, "I'm sorry, Cal."

"Horatio, you'll heal and be just like new again," Calleigh said softly as she moved the tray and took a seat next to him. "I can wait...and I will wait. I waited all those years to be with you and you're all I knew you would be, I don't mind having to wait til you heal."

A small smile formed and Calleigh added, "Just think of how good it'll be when we are able to again."

Horatio couldn't help the smile that came and sighed, "That's something to look forward to."

"That and us going away for awhile," she reminded him. Reaching for his razor, she held it up and smirked, "Until them though...you and stubble don't go together nice. Want to do it with your good arm or shall I?"

"Have at it, sweetheart. I don't mind."

Smiling, more, Calleigh turned on the razor and placed her hand to the side of his face. With her other, she carefully began to move the razor over his skin, removing his stubble. Working silently, she thought back to the other men she'd dated and none of them compared to him. He'd been there with her through thick and thin, in her good times and bad. He'd even seen her fall and picked her up again. Both shared a unique relationship with each other, one she hope would last forever.

* * *

Stepping off of the elevator, Madison glanced around hesitantly, comforted by the lack of action on this floor. While being discharged, she had to deal with a number of people, each of them adding to her already elevated levels of anxiety. Her ordeal had instilled within her the inability to trust, and as such, she met every new moment in her life with apprehension, being careful of not getting too close. The fear of being taken again ran deeply under her surface, but not enough to keep her from seeing her uncle.

The news of his shooting had momentarily stopped Madison's heart, unsure in the knowledge of his status. Her mother had told her, with tears streaming out of her eyes, her tone chilling as she spoke of the difficulties he was having. Madison had made up her mind quickly, that no matter what, when she was discharged, she would go and see him. She had to know if he was okay.

Now as she walked the ICU floor, she exhaled lightly, looking to her mother for strength, "What room again, mama?"

Mindful of her daughter and there surroundings, Suzie pointed towards his room as they walked down the hallway and spoke softly, "Just right up here. Now, Calleigh will probably be in there with him, are you gonna be okay or do you need..."

Grabbing her hand, she gave her an assured smile, "I'll be fine, Mama. Really. There's not many people here. You don't mind if I go in to see him do you?"

Giving her daughter a smile, Suzie shook her head, "No, of course I don't. I'm sure he'll love seeing you up and moving around." Turning to Madison, Suzie gently moved a strand of Madison's red hair from her eyes and smiled, "I'm proud of you, sweetie. If you need me, I'll be right out here, okay?"

"Okay," she answered back as she reached the door. Placing her hand on it, she nodded, "I'll tell him you said hi." Pushing down, she opened it slowly and entered in, noticing Calleigh sitting in a chair next to him.

Her eyes drifted over to him and she raised a hand to her mouth to stave the cry, sure that she now heard her. When she saw Calleigh look to her, she spoke quietly, moving back toward the door, "Hi, Calleigh. I…I hope you don't mind. I wanted to see him."

Glancing to Horatio and seeing his eyes still closed, Calleigh got up quietly and went to Madison, seeing the fear in her eyes. Tilting her head as she looked down at the young girl, Calleigh gave her a smile and whispered, "It's okay, Madison. Your uncle's just napping right now...but, I'm sure he'll love waking up and seeing you here."

"I didn't want to disturb him, Calleigh." Remembering how the older woman helped her she remained quiet, "How long has he been out?"

Pushing a strand of her golden hair back, Calleigh glanced at the clock and then back to Madison, "About two hours now, so he should be waking up soon. You can go sit in the chair next to the bed if you want. I was gonna go get me a drink and a snack...would you like anything while I'm at the snack machines?"

"No, I'll just sit and wait for him." When Calleigh left, she relaxed even more, taking the chance to take his prone hand and holding on tightly to it. Feeling a slight tug, Madison, jerked back and stood away, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Feeling the warmth leave his hand suddenly, Horatio began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. Blinking slowly, he saw Madison standing back away from the bed and a smile began to form on his lips. It'd seemed like forever since he'd seen his niece, and to see her there with him now warmed his heart. "Madison...sweetheart, it's okay."

Beginning to cry, Madison shook her head as she slowly moved toward him again. Finally gaining confidence, she slipped her hand into his and asked gently, "Uncle Horatio? What did they do to you?"

Her tears pulled at his heart and Horatio held onto her hand gently, knowing this had to be hard for her, "I'll be okay, Madison. I got shot a few times, but I'm gonna be okay. I don't want you worrying about me, okay? I need you to focus on you getting better and healing. Can you do that for me?"

Trying to be strong, Madison nodded and held the tears at bay as long as she could. Taking a seat, she took in his body and sighed heavily, "Did they do this to you because of me? Because you came to get me?"

"No...no, sweetheart, this wasn't because of you," Horatio reassured her. Raising his brow as he looked at her, Horatio held onto her hand, "This was because of everything the bad guys did to everyone."

"Yeah, well, the bad guys suck." She stared at the bandages and knit her brow, "Does it still hurt?"

Nodding a little, Horatio sighed and lowered his eyes, "Yes it does...and it will for awhile I guess. But, the doctors are taking good care of me. Now, what I want to know is...how are you doing?"

Madison exhaled heavily and shrugged, "Okay, I guess. A lot of the soreness is gone. They let me out, so I guess that means that I'm doing okay enough to go home." Retracting slightly, "I'm still scared though. I keep thinking that they're gonna find a way to come and get me."

Thinking for a moment, Horatio smiled slightly and tilted his head, "How would you like to get away from the city for awhile, Madison? Maybe you and your mom go on a little vacation?"

At the mention of the trip, Madison's face lit, her eyes widening. For a while now, she had been talking to her mother about taking a break, perhaps when she got out of school for the summer, and just going. Miami was her home, but she always knew that it's lure would sour and she would want to venture out.

Just as soon as the smile graced her face, it dropped and she shook her head, "We can't. Mama's already working hard as it is to make ends meet. This would be too much."

Raising his brow at her, Horatio's voice softened, "I don't want you to worry about that, sweetheart. I'll take care of all that. Now, I have a place down in the Keys that you and your mom can stay at. No one will bother you and you'll be right there on the beach. How's that sound?"

Madison nodded emphatically as she began to smile more, the tears now dwindling, "That would be great, Uncle Horatio. I only wish that you could come too. You need to get better too." Biting her lip, she finished, "Mom told me how bad it was- how you almost didn't make it."

"She was right, sweetheart...it was bad. But I fought back to stay here with you and your mom and everyone else. I wasn't ready to leave yet," Horatio replied with a smile, trying to cheer Madison up some. "I want to be around when you grow up and have a family of your own."

Madison smiled faintly and shook her head, "No one's going to want me after this, Uncle Horatio. I don't think a family's in my future."

Gripping her hand a little more, Horatio shook his head, "No, Madison, that's where you are wrong, sweetheart. There's gonna be someone out there that will love you and respect you...and your past will not matter to them. There's still a lot of good people out there, and you'll know when you find them." Lowering his eyes, he smiled a little more as he thought about Calleigh, "When my wife, Marisol, died, I didn't think I'd ever find anyone that didn't care about my past...but I have."

"Miss Calleigh," she responded with a wider smile. She giggled some and then met his gaze, "Sorry, when she talked to me, we kinda talked about this. She really does love you, Uncle Horatio. And she's nice too."

Feeling a slight blush creep up, Horatio nodded and sighed contently, "Yes, Calleigh." Looking to Madison, he studied her for a moment, seeing his brother in her, "So, you like Calleigh then?"

"She's pretty awesome, Uncle Horatio, and she's easy to talk to." Smirking, she added, "I think she'll give you a run for your money."

A bigger smile made way and Horatio looked back up at her, "I hope so, sweetheart. She's pretty special to me...just like you are."

The warmth took over and she squeezed his hand, "You're special to me, Uncle Horatio." She let go of his hand and then stood, leaning over him to give him a kiss on the cheek, "I won't stay, but you get better, Uncle Horatio."

Placing one arm around her the best he could, Horatio closed his eyes, whispering to her, "I will, sweetheart. You take care and keep your chin up, okay? I love you."

"I love you too. You get better okay?"

"Okay." Releasing her when she pulled back and stood back up, he smiled and took her hand again, "Is your mom outside?"

"She said she would be there. Let me check." Releasing his hand, she moved to the door and opened it slowly, looking out. Seeing her mother, she looked back at Horatio and smiled, "She's out here. Do you want to see her?"

"Yes, please," Horatio replied and carefully reached for his cup of water with his good arm. Taking a sip, he set it aside as Suzie came into the room and smiled, "Hi, Suzie."

Taking in Horatio's appearance, Suzie brought a hand to her mouth to stave the cry as she approached, wanting to take the older man into her arms. Instead, she came to rest at the side of his bed and reached for his hand, not quite trusting herself to speak, "Horatio? Oh my god…"

Holding onto her hand, Horatio shook his head, a small smile forming, "I'm okay, Suzie...just a little worse for wear, that's all."

Noticing how cool his hand was Suzie's expression evened out and she sighed, "This job…it's going to kill you, Horatio. Have you given thought to stopping? I mean, you have to live some time."

Taking in a breath and sighing, Horatio looked down some, "No, Suzie. This is my life." Lifting his eyes back to her, he squeezed her hand, "It's the only thing I know how to do."

"Horatio, I…You mean so much to so many people." She kept her gaze with him and attempted a smile, "I guess the people of Miami are lucky in that they have you to look over them." Petting his hand, she smirked lightly, "So how does Calleigh feel about the job."

Smiling more, Horatio laid his head back some, "She's just as passionate as I am about it...more so at times I think."

"Well," she exclaimed as her eyebrows rose, "It sounds like you've met your match. She's good for you though, Horatio. She'll keep you on your toes." Chuckling and then allowing it to die down, Suzie pushed her hair from her eyes and averted them, "I never got the chance to thank you for finding Madison."

"No thanks are needed, Suzie...your both family and we watch out for each other," Horatio stated, tilting his head some. Giving her a small smile, he nodded to Suzie, "Just like family helps out when they see there own needs a vacation to get away from things, and I think you and Madison are long overdo for one. I want you both to go down to my beach house and relax."

"Horatio, we can't ask you to do that. That's…that's too much," Suzie said as she shook her head. "I've got work…I can't possibly take time off, I've got bills to pay…"

Raising a brow, Horatio looked into her eyes, "Suzie, don't worry about the bills, they'll be taken care of. You've both been through something traumatic and need time to recoup from it. I'll have Calleigh bring you the key to the place and I want you to give her the bills that need paying, understand?"

"Horatio…" she started as she saw his expression turn. Calming, she sighed, "A trip would be nice. Just to get away."

"I agree. So, when you get home, notify your work you'll need at least another two weeks off, get your bags packed and I'll have Calleigh bring the key over later and also get the bills."

Her smile widened as she leaned in to take him into an embrace hearing him hiss in pain. Pulling away quickly, she gasped, "I'm so sorry, Horatio! Oh my god…I'm so sorry."

Closing his eyes tight as his hand went to his shoulder and chest, Horatio's jaw clenched briefly before he slowly opened his eyes back, the pain slowly easing up. Breathing heavily, he shifted slightly and moved his hands to the bed controls, "I...I'll be okay. I'm okay, Suzie."

"Do I need to get someone?" Suzie moved away from him and shook her head, "I'm so sorry, Horatio. I forgot …"

"It's...It's okay. It'll go away here in a little bit." Settling back down, Horatio lowered the head of the bed some and the pain seemed to receded some. Looking to her, he held his hand out to Suzie, "It was an accident...I'll be okay now."

"I'll go and get someone," Suzie intoned apologetically. Making her way to the door, she glanced back, "I'll make sure that Calleigh gets what she needs."

"Suzie," Horatio called out to her, garnering her attention, "You did nothing wrong, sweetheart. Love you and be careful on the way home, okay?"

"We will." Giving him a faint smile and a wave, she turned to the door and opened it, coming face to face with Calleigh. Slipping her hands in her pockets, she bit her lip and averted her gaze from the southern blond, "Ah…I kinda…hurt him. I gave him a hug and I forgot that he was hurt. He says he's okay, but...You may want to check him." Finally looking to Calleigh, she sighed, "Madison and I are going to go."

Nodding, Calleigh smiled and placed a comforting hand onto Suzie's shoulder, "He's stronger then you think, Suzie...but I'll check. Be safe going home, and call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay, I didn't mean it, Calleigh. I promise." Reaching out for Madison, she nodded, "Um…Horatio said you would be coming by later…He's sending us away."

Crinkling her brow in confusion, Calleigh looked at the other woman and then to Madison and shook her head, "What do you mean he's sending y'all away? Did he say why?"

"Well, he's sending us to his beach house for two weeks," Madison beamed. She looked to her mother and tilted her head slightly, "He says we need the vacation."

Understanding more, Calleigh smiled and looked to Suzie again, "He's doing this for you both. Personally, I think you both could benefit from it...and two weeks at the beach, come on, Suzie, you can't say that there isn't like heaven."

Suzie moved slipped a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded, "Yeah, two weeks at the beach is going to be what we really need. I'm just really concerned about Horatio though. How long will he need to heal?"

Shrugging some, Calleigh held onto her drink and shifted her weight, "Well, that'll all depend on Horatio really. If he does like the doctor's say...then maybe he'll get released sometime next week."

Suzie smiled and nodded as she shifted her weight, "I'm sure you're going to keep him on the straight and narrow."

"I'm gonna try," Calleigh replied, her southern accent kicking in. Opening her purse, Calleigh pulled out one of her card and handed it to Suzie, "In case either of you ever need to talk...or need anything. Don't hesitate to call me."

Suzie took the card in hand and smiled more, "We will. Thanks." Looking to Madison, she gestured toward the elevators, "Ready sweetie?"

Madison gave her mother a small smile, and nodded, "Yeah, can you give me a minute with Calleigh? I won't be long." When her mother started toward the elevator, she turned to Calleigh and leaned in, "I remembered something about my time there. The lady…Margarita, she was always cleaning up after they…ah… I don't know how much this helps."

Furrowing her brow, Calleigh moved them aside and lowered her voice, "What do you mean by cleaning up, Madison?"

Madison furrowed her brow as the memories started to flood her and she looked away, the darkness coming over her. Shuddering, she wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes, "She would come in after they did what they did, and she would clean. I think she thought I was out cold, but I wasn't. She would wipe things down…The last time that man, D…Derrick, she cleaned for an hour. Burned the trash and used bleach. She cleaned up after him especially."

Raising a brow at the information, Calleigh nodded and moved closer to Madison. Gently, she reached out to the girl, bringing her closer and whispered to her, "You did good, Madison. I'm sure this information will help." Running her hand over her red hair, Calleigh continued, "Madison, whatever you do, never...never think any of this was your fault, because it wasn't, okay?"

Unable to help the tears that now flowed, Madison bended her lips inward and nodded, her eyes landing on the door leading to her uncle. She couldn't help thinking that because he went after her, he was in the position he found himself now.

"I just want Uncle Horatio to be okay."

"He will be, sweetie. He's a strong man, he'll get through this, you'll see," Calleigh replied softly as she continued to hold onto Madison. Moving in front of the young girl, Calleigh lifted her chin so she could look into her eyes, "I'll make sure he's okay for you."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Looking back at her mother, Madison smiled more, "I guess I should be going. Take it easy, okay?"

"I will...and Madison..." Calleigh said as she let her go, "I'm only a phone call away if you ever need to talk."

Pinning a strand of hair behind her ear, Madison grinned, "I'll probably take you up on that. Bye, Calleigh."

"Bye Madison...take care," Calleigh said as she watched her turned and leave. Waiting til they got onto the elevator, Calleigh then took in a deep breath and reopened the door to Horatio's room and went in. Smiling as she approached the bed, Calleigh set her purse down onto the floor next to her chair, "So, did you have a good visit with Madison?"

Horatio smiled as she leaned to give him a kiss, the faint scent of her perfume intoxicating him. Even though he was still feeling some slight pain, he worked through it and nodded, "Both Madison and Suzie. It was nice to see them again. Suzie's okay though, right?"

Taking her seat, Calleigh opened her soda and reached for his cup to pour some for him, "Yeah. She was worried about you. She told me what happened, you doing okay?"

"There's a little bit of pain, but…I'm going to be okay." Readjusting himself, he exhaled, "How are you doing?"

Placing a straw into his drink, Calleigh smiled and moved closer to the bed so she could reach him, "I'm good. Suzie said you were sending them to your beach house."

"Yeah, they really need to get away for a while." Taking a sip he then moved his head away and looked to Calleigh, "Much like we do, but I've got a long journey ahead of me. Not to mention, I'd like to see Greenburg go down."

"He will...and more then likely Lyons will go with him," Calleigh said as she sat his cup aside. Turning back to him with hers in hand, she saw his expression and quirked a brow, "What?"

"There's no evidence of Lyons in that room, Calleigh. We can't pin anything on him," Horatio answered as he frowned, "I know he was there, but we can't put him there."

Taking a small drink, Calleigh lowered her hand to her lap and stared at it, "That's because Margarita cleaned up after him each time he was down there...even used bleach and burned the trash."

"So…she's an accessory. Unless we can get her to testify to that, we still don't have Lyons." Horatio frowned as he shook his head, grimacing as he bit out his words, "He…he did so much to her, and he's going to skate free."

Keeping her eyes down, Calleigh took in a deep breath, already regretting what she was going to say, "What if Madison testifies to the fact?"

Incensed, Horatio shook his head emphatically, "No…I will not subject her to that. She's been through enough as it is, Calleigh. No."

"Even if it's the only way to bring Lyons down also?" Calleigh asked softly as she looked up at him. "Madison might be our last hope there, Horatio."

The idea pained him tremendously and he felt his demeanor drop even more as he looked away from Calleigh. Of all the things Madison had endured, to have to face him in court and tell her story would be devastating to her. A hint of sadness cloaked him to even consider this possibility, wanting so much to make Lyons pay for his transgressions against the young girl.

"I can't allow that, Calleigh. Please, understand, I want Lyons to pay for what he did, but not at the expense of Madison." Reconnecting his gaze with her, he shook his head and finished simply, "No."

Nodding in understanding, Calleigh looked back down at her hands, "I'll still have to give the information to Tim, Horatio. Maybe he can follow up with Margarita." Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh got up and went over to the window, looking out at the city around the hospital, "Do we still have access to Greenburg's house?"

The atmosphere took on a heaviness to it and Horatio watched as Calleigh went to the window. He knew that she wanted to do anything to get to all the players involved, but he simply couldn't let Madison do this.

Answering her softly, he looked away, "Yes. The warrant's still viable."

"Wonder exactly how smart she was..." Calleigh said out loud, mainly to herself. Pulling out her cellphone, she dialed Tim's number and waited for him to answer. When he picked up, her eyes remained looking out the window, "Tim, I need you to get back to Greenburg's place...check the cleaning supplies...like the sponges, rags, anything like that."

Hearing the tension in her voice, Tim arched his brow, "Alright, I can do that, but can you tell me what I'm looking for?"

"Anything that will prove Margarita was cleaning up after Lyons," she said as she gazed out. Licking her lips, she closed her eyes, "I talked to Madison...she said Margarita would come down into the room when the men were done and clean after them...especially Lyons. She said she bleached down everything and burned the trash."

Getting up, Tim took off his lab coat and exited the trace lab, in search of Frank. If there was something to gather from the house, he wanted it, "Now that Margarita's in the wind, I believe it. She's got his back, anything to keep him out of jail and with her." Running a hand through his hair, he exhaled, "What if we can't find anything? Is she willing to testify?"

Remembering Horatio's request, Calleigh slowly opened her eyes again, "No, she will not be testifying, Tim...all we'll have is her statement."

"Then this is a goose chase, Calleigh. Margarita is a seasoned pro at this. The chances of finding anything are nil."

"And you and I both know that when people are in a rush they miss things, Tim," Calleigh stated as she turned some, her back to Horatio. Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh sighed, "Look, it's worth a shot."

"Okay, we'll try, but it's a long shot." Tim continued to walk, finding who he was looking for. Gaining Frank's attention, he held up a finger, "I'll call you with what we find, Calleigh. Just…be prepared." Looking to Frank, he asked, "Are you okay, you sound…tense. Is Horatio okay?"

Running a hand trough her hair, Calleigh then stretched her back, "Yeah...we're both fine, Tim. Just...just do this for us, okay?"

Watching as she finished the phone call, Horatio could feel the charge in the room and sighed, waiting for her to take the phone down from her ear, "You didn't have to turn away to talk, Calleigh."

Closing her phone back, she slipped it into her pocket and turned to him. Shaking her head, she went back to her chair and sat down, "It was habit, Horatio. You do the same sometimes."

"Habit," Horatio intoned with a mirthless chuckle, "I'll make sure to watch that. So…is Tim going to go back to the house, or does he want Madison to testify too?"

Keeping her eyes adverted from him, Calleigh sat back in the chair, "He said him and Frank will go check it out again. He asked if Madison would testify if they didn't find anything though. That's what he's worried about." Pushing her hair back some, Calleigh shook her head, "He said Margarita is well seasoned in covering things up."

"So, what you're saying is that without Madison's testimony, there's little to no chance of getting to Lyons." Horatio grinned and gestured to her, "You don't think this is going to work without Madison's testimony, do you?"

Looking at him, Calleigh raised her brow and shrugged slightly as she looked down again, "I don't know, Horatio. It'll all depend on if Tim and Frank find anything or not. If they don't...the only way to get to Lyons will be through Madison's testimony."

"Even if I think it's a bad idea?" Horatio asked, his voice becoming tinged with annoyance. "Why is it that you can't look at me, Calleigh? You're going to ask Madison to testify, aren't you?"

"No, Horatio...I'm just saying, Madison might be our only way to get Lyons, that's all," Calleigh replied softly, thinking of her own attack. Getting up, she gathered her purse and began to head towards the door, "I need to get some air."

Realizing that there was something more wrong with her, he sat up, instantly regretting the move as the pain radiated through him. Reaching out to her, he called out to her, "Calleigh, wait. I'm sorry, I just…I want those responsible, but I don't want to inflict any more pain."

Turning back and looking to him as he sat up in the bed, Calleigh shook her head, tears rimming her eyes, "That's all any of us want, Horatio...but sometimes we have to bring up what hurts us to get justice."

Easing back some, Horatio winced and then sighed, "You think I should allow Madison to testify." Looking away, he nodded, "Make sure you talk to Suzie to get her permission."

"That's not my job, Horatio," Calleigh said and opened the door. Leaving out, she wiped at her eyes and headed towards the elevator, the need to get away growing more and more.

Left in the wake of her dismissive remark, Horatio laid back and closed his eyes, wondering if he'd just lost the only thing worth living for. The pain ate at him and he allowed it as his penance, deserving to suffer for his insensitive remarks.

* * *

Unbuttoning his suit jacket as he took a seat at the small table, Derrick glanced around the small room, turning his nose up at the ambiance of the place. After having talk with Kenneth, Derrick finished up his work and then headed out to the correctional facility to see what his former boss wanted now. He'd heard the threats that had been made to Kenneth and had placed two of his best men outside Kenneth's home.

Taking in a deep breath, Derrick raised a brow as the door creaked open and Marcus was led through. Seeing the busted lip the other man now carried, Derrick shook his head and sighed, "What the hell happened to you, man? And please tell me the other guy look's a lot worse."

Sneering, Marcus sat down and glared at Derrick, taking in his dapper attire. The expression he wore wasn't out of concern, he could see easily that it was disgust. Allowing a few seconds to pass, he gestured to Derrick, "You're out there, I'm in here. I do what I have to do. Speaking of out there, is there any reason to suspect why I haven't been released yet? Why have my contacts stopped talking to me?"

Sighing heavily, Derrick shook his head and leaned forward, resting his interlaced hands onto the table, "Word on the streets is that you put out that hit on Caine...and a lot of people are lying low because of it. They're afraid of ending up in here with you just for association."

Slamming his fists on the table, he bellowed, "I didn't put the hit out on Caine! Someone is trying to keep me here, and no one, not you, not Kenneth, NO ONE is trying to get me out!" He half stood, lunging at Derrick, "What the hell am I paying you for? What the fuck are you doing for me?"

Jumping up and moving back out of Marcus' way, Derrick's brow furrowed and he bite out, "I'm running your business for you you son of a bitch! I'm keeping your money coming in so you do have something when you get out!" Running his hand over his short hair, Derrick then glared at Marcus, "Right now our hands are tied, Marcus. The State has someone that I can't even get a hit on...and yes, I've been trying since Kenneth told me what went down."

"At this rate, I'm not going to get out!" Eying the uniform as he tensed, he shook his head, "You haven't done enough, Derrick!" Easing back some, he snickered, "Maybe if I find that girlfriend of yours, it will give you some motivation to get me outta here. When I find her, I'm gonna see exactly what you've been up to. I'll get her to talk."

Clenching his jaw, Derrick took a step forward and growled, "You leave Margarita out of this, Marcus. She's innocent in all this." Glaring at the other man, Derrick shook his head, "You did this to yourself man, you pissed off someone apparently and now your paying for it. I'm busting my ass trying to find a loop hole to get you out of here and taking care of your business...and the thanks I get are threats on my life and hers?"

"You're not producing any results, Derrick! I don't tolerate failure!" Standing toe to toe with Derrick he stared at him and sneered more, "I get rid of the failures."

"Then fire me you son of a bitch! Fire me and watch everything you own go down the drain!" Derrick replied as he didn't back down from Marcus. Standing his ground, he narrowed his eyes and growled out, "Fire...Me."

Knowing he had no leverage, Marcus threw his hands up dismissively and growled, "Get out of here. I'll find my own way out of this."

"Fine then, have fun with that. You'll see the wall's we've been hitting," Derrick said and turned to leave. Going to the door, Derrick looked back at Marcus, "So much for burning those bridges, huh, Marcus?"

"Yeah, so much for it. Be sure and leave everything behind, Derrick. I'd rather the feds get whatever's left than you." Standing straight up, Marcus called, "Guard!"

Smirking, Derrick nodded, "I'll make sure everything is left for them...including the books."

Stopping in his tracks, Marcus glared at him over his shoulder, "Now, I really know whose side you're on. Good luck out there."

"You're doing this to yourself, man...remember, you get rid of failures. That was what you said, wasn't it?" Derrick asked, cocking a brow at Marcus. "Apparently...you think I'm failing you."

"I thought we were better than this, Derrick. You had my back, I had yours. I don't see much of your support here." Shaking his head, he moved on, "Later, man."

Shaking his head, Derrick nodded and called out, "I've always had your back man...I was the only one that didn't run and had stayed for ya...you just never saw it that way."

"Yeah, whatever. See ya when I see ya." With that, Marcus walked out of the door, unsure of his chances of getting out.

Watching as Marcus left the room, a smile formed and Derrick turned and banged on the other door. Sighing, he snickered, "Oh you won't be seeing me for a long time now Marcus...a very long time my friend."

When the door open, he left out, collecting his personal items at the check in desk and then leaving out the building. Getting to his car, he opened his phone, dialing a number and smiled more when the man's voice came over the line, "Yo, Malcolm, what's goin on, man?"

Sipping on his drink as he sat back at his desk, Malcolm smirked and then chuckled, "Not much, just chillin'. What are you into today?"

Getting in his car and starting it up, he turned up the AC, "Just leavin' the correctional facility. Marcus wanted to see me. That'll be my last time there seein' him. Anyways, I was callin' to give you fare warnin', man...Marcus is out for blood right now. And apparently, he's already stepped on some toes on the inside."

Taking another sip, Malcolm sighed, "He's locked down, there's not much he can do from the cell without connections. All his connections are mine- and I'm keeping them silent." Setting the glass down, he rubbed his brow, "I've got a few contacts on the inside, they can make it very difficult for him if you want it."

"Not just yet, let him sweat some for now," Derrick replied as he pulled out and headed towards the exit. Turning onto the main road leading back to Miami, he chuckled, "Look, I also wanted to talk business with ya. We got a shipment coming in tonight from Brazil, hundred percent pure...Marcus made the connections and all before he went in. I'll give ya twenty-five percent of the take off it if you can get some guys together to distribute."

"Hundred percent pure, huh? That should make a pretty penny. How many guys you need?" Staring out into the brightness of Miami, he smiled more, "You wasted precious time under Marcus, you should've branched out on your own sooner. You really know what you're doing."

Smiling some, Derrick switched to his blue tooth and placed the earpiece on, "Yeah, well...had to tie up those loose ends, ya know? Anyways, we got about fifteen bricks coming in. I was thinking...if some Tio could be made up and also have the Uptown, that should do the trick for us. What you think? That way we can sell to just about anyone then."

"Sounds like you have a plan for it. I'll get my guys together. Where is it going down?" Malcolm asked, eying the amber liquid in the glass thoughtfully.

Switching lanes, Derrick reached for his bottled water, "I procured an old convenience store in Little Havana...thought it'd be a good front. The delivery will be made tonight at one am...Northwest 27th Avenue and Northwest 3rd Street. Have you guys come in through the back. Cuba will be there overseeing it all."

Writing down the address, Malcolm nodded, "We'll be there. How many do you want there tonight?"

Thinking for a moment, Derrick pursed his lips, "Well, I've got seven of ours that will be there...say, five more?"

"Five more it is. Do you want them to pack heat, or do you have that covered?" Malcolm snickered as he got up to prepare himself another drink and exhaled with contentment. For years, he wondered why Marcus wouldn't dabble in the drug trade, even as he knew how lucrative it was. Derrick was turning out to be not only bold to swoop in and take over for Marcus, but also in moving past boundaries.

"I'll have them covered for ya, Malcolm. No worries there, man. Also, we got some new product coming in next week. Want me to send one your way, man? They ain't from around here, got them being shipped in from out west."

"New product," Malcolm said as he licked his lips. A wider smile came upon him and he nodded, "Yes, I think I will try some of that."

Smiling more, Derrick eased onto the causeway and merged into traffic, "Sound's good, man. I'll make sure you get the pick of that litter. Oh, and one last thing...why don't you and that sweet young thing of yours come over and have dinner at my new place on the beach. We can uh, seal our business partnership then."

"We'll get it together," Malcolm answered back. Anticipating the merger, he smiled more, "Do I need to bring anything?"

"Nah, man...just you an your honey," Derrick replied as he pressed on the gas some. Smiling more, he chuckled, "You like Mexican, right?"

"Yeah, Mexican's fine. You're bringing a girl, or are you going solo? Do you need someone on your arm tonight?" Malcolm arched his brow and snickered, "You know we have some choice product."

Laughing, Derrick changed lanes again with his exit coming up and sighed, "Nah, man...I've got my girl. She'll be there, and I know you'll remember her...Margarita."

Malcolm allowed a devious smile to cross his lips, then licking them at the mention of her name. Not only did he remember her, but the thought of her beauty had stoked the arousal in him. He readjusted himself and sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I remember her. She's beautiful."

"Yes she is. If things keep going good for her and I...well, who knows, she could become Mrs. Lyons," Derrick said as he exited off the causeway. Slowing down, he checked his mirrors and put on his blinker, "She's loyal that's for sure."

"You and your luck, D. You got a woman who's down for you, you're up and coming on the scene. Everything's going for you." Malcolm arched his brow and smirked, "You're not worried about someone coming to take your place are you? I'm not the only one Marcus knows."

"I know you're not. I look at it this way, Marcus is not going to be getting out anytime soon. Apparently the state has a witness that's gonna testify to hearing him place the hit on Caine before he was arrested. Plus they got him for that kid too. You know a lot aren't gonna be down for shit like that, especially if the cops are snooping around in his shit," Derrick replied. Stopping for a light, he sighed, "Look man, I'm hoping you'll have my back on all this. I need all of his contacts with us...that includes Uther's old gang. If we can get in good with them, then we'll be expanding our territory plus out income."

"Now, you're talking business. I'll see what I can do about getting Uther's gang to come around. Anything else you need?" Having drowned his glass again, he glanced to the clock and frowned, ready to finish the conversation. Clearing his throat, he finished, "I have a meeting in a little while."

Turning when the light turned green, Derrick chuckled, "Okay, man. We'll talk particulars tonight...say sixish?"

"Six is fine. It gives me plenty of time to do what I need to do."

"Alright, well, I'll see you then. Take care, bro," Derrick replied as he turned into the neighborhood and headed down towards his street.

"Take care, see you then." Hanging up, Malcolm shook his head and made his way to the bar, pouring himself another drink. As far as he was concerned, Derrick was good, but there were many more who wouldn't think that. He was going to sit back and watch how the chips fell.


	22. Chapter 22

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Marcus moved slowly through the corridors, wondering just why he was being brought yet again to the holding room. He hadn't requested a meeting with anyone, and to make matters worse, it was during the all too important down time. The halls were unusually quiet for the time of day, and as he shuffled through the chains he glanced back at the guard and sneered.

"Any idea why I'm being bothered again?"

"No clue...just some lady wants to talk to you," Officer Williams said as they reached the door. Looking to Marcus, he raised a brow, "I'm gonna have to stay in here with you, Greenburg. Can't let you be alone with her, understand?"

"Fully," Marcus responded with a huff. Waiting for the guard to open the door, he scowled, "What the hell are you waiting for? Open the door."

Raising his brow and shaking his head, Williams slid his card through the door lock and turned the knob when the buzzer sounded. Taking hold of Marcus' arm he began to led him in, whispering, "Stay cool, man."

Sitting at the table and looking up as the buzzer sounded, Calleigh took in a deep breath, steadying herself mentally for what she was about to do. After leaving the hospital and spending some time out on the beach thinking about things and contemplating what to do, she had made her way to the Miami Dade Corrections Facility wanting answers. When Greenburg was led in, her eyes stayed on him, not allowing herself to falter in front of him.

Snickering at the sight before him, he turned his head and sighed, "Man, take me back now. I have nothing to say to her."

Looking to the officer, Calleigh shook her head slightly to him and then addressed Greenburg, "What's the matter Mr. Greenburg? Nothing to say to me know?"

Ignoring her, he looked to the guard, "You gonna take me back or what?"

Letting go of Marcus' arm, Officer Williams took his place at the door and nodded to the blond, "Have some manners, Greenburg. She did come all this way to see you."

"Yeah, right." Sitting down, he grimaced and then looked to her briefly, "What do you want? If it's to pin the death of your dog on me- I'm innocent, I didn't do it."

"Good to know...considering I don't have a dog," Calleigh answered back sarcastically. Staring at him for a moment, Calleigh tilted her head slightly, "What's the matter, Marcus? Can't look at your gang's handiwork?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Looks like your old man went at you with a knife. Take that up with him." Placing his hands on the table, he sneered, "It's a wonder that mouth hasn't gotten you into much more hot water."

"Why don't you cut the crap, Greenburg. As it stands, you'll probably get LWOP for the hit you placed on Lieutenant Caine, so, what have you got to loose to admitting what you did to me or the rest of the CSI's?" she asked as she continued to stare at him. "Furthermore, what have you got to loose to giving up your partner in all this...Derrick Lyons?"

Even though he hated his former associate, he wasn't going to rat him out. Shaking his head, he sucked his teeth, "Don't pin Caine on me. And I have no idea what you're talking about." Smiling some, he laughed, "You and your team ought to watch themselves. Accidents could be very nasty."

"The attempt on Lieutenant Caine...all evidence is coming back to you, Marcus. And I'm sure everyone here would want to get there hands on you if they were to find out that you're working with the cops to bring down inner gang activity." Smiling some, she leaned forward, placing her hands onto the table and raised a brow, "From the look's of it, some of the inmate's already don't like you."

"I can take care of myself. I guess you can't say that." Chuckling, he shrugged his shoulders, "Is this all you came for? You've wasted your time here, lady."

"No, I haven't. You see Marcus, while you sit in here, your partner Lyons is walking around a free man...and more then likely taking over your business and your clients. He seems like a smart man...and one that would possibly even set you up." Pursing her lips, Calleigh raised her brow, "Thing is though...if you were to give him up, then he'd be in here with you and who knows, if he's a talker and you were to get information for the state..."

The idea of getting Lyons in with him was enticing, but he didn't like the manner in which he would have to do it. One thing he learned from the streets was not to be a snitch. Shaking his head and waving his hands away, he grinned, "Nah, lady. That game you're talking, I don't want no part of. You want Lyons, go get him. Y'all know how to trump up charges, give'em hell." Standing, he looked to the officer, "Now, can I go?"

Nodding to the officer, Calleigh stood up also and smiled to Marcus, "Have fun spending the rest of your life in here, Marcus...and good luck. You'll need it."

"Seems like to me, if you're worried about Lyons, you're the one who's going to need the luck. Have a nice day, lady." Turning, he stopped and then faced her again, giving her a wink, "Your new look suits you, tough as nails."

Smirking some, Calleigh raised her brow, "Guess I should be thanking you for this new look then, huh?"

"Not me, personally. But whoever it was, did a bang up job. Don't you agree?" Marcus chuckled and turned back, "Good luck, lady. You're gonna need it."

Watching as the officer escorted Marcus out of the room, Calleigh took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. Know having planted the seed of Lyons possible deception into Marcus' head, she knew it would only be a matter of time til he caved. Going to the opposite door, she rang the bell and waited for it to open, a small smirk riding her features.

* * *

The coolness of the halls seemed to envelope her as she watched the familiar path to his room. After spending much of the day away from Horatio, Calleigh finally made her way back to the hospital to check up on him and make sure there wasn't anything he needed.

She'd left on a sour note between them and even after visiting with Marcus she still felt as if she needed to do something more. Coming to his door, she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath before opening it. Going in, she saw the curtain drawn, blocking her view of the bed and knocked lightly before letting the door close behind her. Peeking around the then material, she then moved around it, coming into his view as he looked toward her. She could see in his eyes that he was still in pain, more so then when she left.

Standing at the end of the bed, she pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear and spoke softly, "Hey."

Glancing briefly at her, Horatio winced and retained his gaze on the ceiling, allowing his eyes to close slowly. She'd been gone for so long, he'd started to wonder if she was ever going to come back, replaying the entire conversation in his head. Even after he retracted his feelings about having Madison testifying, she still left and in her place, he was filled with a cavernous void, one he felt he was deserving of. Instead of finding solace in the relief of the pain, he chose to endure as a reminder.

"I didn't think you were coming back. Did you forget something?" he asked, bitingly. His voice shook with pain and he exhaled, looking to her, "I hope you're not here out of pity. I don't need that."

Shifting her weight some, Calleigh shook her head and looked down at the floor, sliding her hands into the pockets of her jeans, "No, I'm not. I came to see if you needed anything, Horatio."

"Oh, so now I'm important enough to warrant a visit?" Horatio couldn't help the iciness that seeped into his voice, his eyes hardening as he looked to her, "You didn't have to take time out of your busy schedule to see me."

Furrowing her brow, Calleigh took in a breath and looked up at him, "I didn't...but it's obvious coming here was a mistake. I'll leave you alone." Turning, Calleigh headed back towards the door and pulled her phone from her pocket.

"What was I supposed to think, Calleigh?" he called out, the pain now eating at him profusely. He shifted his weight and hissed, "You left. You only said you needed air, and that…that was it. What was I supposed to think?"

Stopping and turning back to him, Calleigh shook her head, "That's the thing, Horatio...you're not thinking, at least not clearly. Do you honestly think I want to put Madison up there on the stand? Subject her to rehashing what happened to her? It's not...but your making it out like I'm the bad guy here when all I'm trying to do is make sure that son of a bitch stays behind bars and away from the public!"

"Goddammit, Calleigh, I stood away from it. When I told you that you'd have to get her mother's permission, you dismissed me. You fucking dismissed me." The anger was fueling him past the pain and he glared at her, "If you needed time away from me, you should've just said it. How much time do you need, Calleigh? How much?"

The sound of arguing filtered out into the hallway and Amy raised a brow to one of the other nurses before moving around the desk. Going to the room, she went in, Horatio's voice filling the room. "Mr. Caine..." Seeing Calleigh there with him, she scowled and went over to the bed, checking the monitors, "Mr. Caine, I need you to calm down, sir."

Glowering at Calleigh, Horatio huffed, the pain now coming in waves. He clutched the bed and then nodded to Calleigh and asked again, his voice now weary and quiet, "H- How much, Calleigh? How much time do you need away from me?"

Tears began to rim her eyes and her chin trembled slightly. She'd never seen him as angry as he was and suddenly she began to wonder if what she thought they had was even real. Swallowing, she wiped at one eye, her voice barely above a whisper, "I don't know, Horatio."

Turning away from her, he sighed, "Do…do what you must, Calleigh. You have a right to know what you want. It's obvious that you don't want me."

Hurt by his words to her, more tears fell and Calleigh lowered her eyes and then turned, walking to the door. Barely looking back, she swallowed down the lump in her throat and nodded, "Get well soon." Opening the door, Calleigh left out, tears now streaming down her cheeks as her heart broke more.

Seeing his heart rate and blood pressure coming down some, Amy turned to the bed and shook her head, "Are you okay, Mr. Caine? Is there anything I can get you?"

"I want to be left alone," he answered as his eyes stayed on the door. The pain roared to life but he didn't give rise to it, instead remembering how her eyes stung with hurt. Looking to Amy, he grimaced, "Leave me…alone."

Nodding silently, she checked the monitors one last time along with his IV before adding, "This is just an observation, Mr. Caine...but I do think she still wants to be with you. Women have bad days...this could have just been hers." Leaving him with that thought, she finished up and then left the room, leaving him alone as he requested.

Horatio took in the words that were said and sighed, staring at the walls, the ominous sound of silence taking over. He sighed and then closed his eyes, realizing that he was going to be more alone than he'd dreamed he could ever be, and it was all his fault.

* * *

Coming off of the elevator, Tim made the all too familiar turn toward Horatio's room, passing by the familiar faces and giving them a nod. This was now the nearly daily routine for him; visiting Horatio for a few moments before going into the lab to continue working on the case. So many things had changed since Horatio's shooting, many of which he didn't deem necessary to explain to the red head, but there were some changes that needed to be discussed.

Coming to his door, he knocked with his knuckle once and waited to hear the permission to enter, hearing the faint sounds of voices. Horatio had taken an easy liking to the nurses on the floor and in turn, they had provided him with the company that he desperately needed. He knocked again and heard his voice, the seemingly jovial tone cloaking the disparity underneath. He'd heard from Calleigh that things were tense between the two and he could see it even when Horatio didn't think he was watching him. The change was palpable and the very reason why he came to see him.

Knocking one last time, Tim finally heard the okay to come in and opened the door slowly to find Horatio sitting up out of bed, his t-shirt now covering the bandages that were less threatening. His IV line had dropped down to one, giving him the ability to move around more. There was an odd smile on his face, almost as if he was doing it solely for the benefit of the nurse, but he was at least attempting to make it _look_ genuine.

Waiting until the nurse was done, Tim bowed his head slightly as she passed with a pleasant smile on her face, then lifting his eyes to Horatio. Before the door closed, he saw the real emotion surge forth and the smile dwindled as he swung his legs over to get back into the bed and wrestled with the IV line in trying to get comfortable.

When he settled, Tim chuckled lightly and gestured to the door, "I guess they saw the need to try and inject some sunshine into your life. How are you doing this morning, H?"

Bringing the sheet up around his waist, Horatio reached for his cup of coffee, his sour expression now depicting his mood. Taking a sip he set the cup back, "I'll be better when I can get the hell out of this place. What's going on. Speed? What brings you by?"

Approaching more, Tim sighed and nodded, "I hope that happens soon for you. But I think you need to know some things. Pertaining to the lab."

Lifting his gaze to the younger man, Horatio nodded and raised his brow, "Why not bring it up to my fill-in...or is this about them?"

"It has something to do with your team, Horatio. There have been changes." Looking to him to gauge his reaction, he sighed, "H, I think you need to know that Calleigh's made a shift change. She's moved to the night shift."

Taking in a deep breath, Horatio released it slowly as he looked towards the window, "She's a grown woman, Speed...she can do what she wants." Staring out at the puffy white clouds, Horatio thought back to the last time he'd seen her and the fight they'd had. She hadn't been back since or called, both speaking volumes to him on her feeling towards him now. Finally looking to Tim, he shook his head, "Was there anything else?"

Frowning deeply, Tim shook his head, "I don't quite understand this, Horatio. Clearly, Calleigh meant something to you. You two had something…I don't know… She's not the same, Horatio. She….she's not the same."

Horatio's anger began to rise at the subject and he looked up at Tim, glaring, "What Calleigh does is her business, Speed. Not me or anyone else can change her mind. Now, if you have nothing else to talk about then I'd like to be alone."

Tim could see the depths of his despair and shook his head, "The only way you are going to clear the air with her is if you talk to her, H. This is obviously something that you need to get through- together."

"And I don't think any of this is any of your concern, Speed." Lowering the head of his bed down, Horatio turned onto his side the best he could, "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Seeing that Horatio was shutting down on him, he sighed heavily, "If you're not adult enough to deal with this, then perhaps it's best you try and find her a replacement. I was always under the impression that you would never replace one of us."

"The choice was her's, Speed...no one forced her to move to night shift! It's her decision...take it up with her!" Horatio all but yelled at him and then settled down against his pillow. "Don't you have work to be doing?"

"Yeah, sure," Tim answered as he moved toward the door. He glanced back to Horatio and saw him turn his back even more and frowned, "See you later, H."

Grumbling some, Horatio waited until he heard the door open and then close before rolling back onto his back. Staring up at the ceiling, he closed his eyes, seeing her in his mind. Even though she was gone from his life, she still seem to haunt his dreams as a love that he'd lost and would more then likely never have again.

Tim exited the room and made his way to the elevator his mind wrought with possible ways to solve this problem. As a whole, the team functioned on how conducive they could be, with one or two missing members, the dynamic just didn't work as well. Even though he was no longer with them, he knew that this needed to be rectified. It was with that thought that he lifted his eye to see her standing there, in a pair of jeans and tank top, her hair pulled up in a tight pony tail. The look in her eyes told of the weariness, and her stance was filled with stress and he sighed approaching her.

Clearing his throat, he shifted his weight, "Calleigh, I didn't think I'd see you here. How are you?"

Not expecting to see anyone she knew from the lab there, Calleigh turned to him, looking to make sure he was alone and shrugged some as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm...I'm okay, Tim. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the lab by now."

"I come and see Horatio briefly every day. I came here today to, ah…tell him about your decision to go to the night shift. He didn't take it very well." Arching a brow, he asked, "So, what's good for the goose is good for the gander, what are you doing here?"

Not one to lie, Calleigh shifted her weight and looked down some, "I come by every couple days to see how's he's doing. The nurses have been keeping me up on his progress."

"Why don't you ever go further? I'm sure if you do, you'll be able to clear this up." Tim looked to her dubiously and shook his head, "It's time that this gets taken care of, Calleigh."

"Everything's been said, Tim...he made it known how he feels, so, life goes on," Calleigh replied as she finally looked up at him. "Anyways, what's done is done. I'm on night shift and that's where I'm staying."

"You two…I swear. You are both stubborn. You're too caught up in what was said to realize what this is doing to you. But you know what, if you're content without having the man you love in your life, then by all means, princess, have at it. But I have to admit, I never thought you'd be one to quit."

"I didn't quit," Calleigh replied as she pursed her lips, "And since when did you become Dr. Ruth? No one asked you to butt in, Tim."

Tim chuckled and shook his head, "I know how it feels to lose out on love, Calleigh. And I know how it feels to work to get that love back. I'm just saying, if you want to end this, go talk to him. If not, have at it on the night shift."

Pushing past him, Calleigh adjusted the strap on her purse, "See you when I come in for my shift, Tim."

Tim turned and nodded, "That's right, you are afraid to face things for what they really are. Have a nice day, Calleigh."

Ignoring his comment, Calleigh continued to the nurses desk and waited as one of the morning nurses finished a call. Smiling at her, Calleigh spoke softly, "Hey, is Kim on duty today?"

"Yeah, ah… she should be coming back from her rounds shortly." Looking up, the nurse smiled and nodded, "Here she comes now. Kim, this young lady would like to speak to you."

Smiling and nodding as she pulled the chart under her arm, she beckoned her over, "Thanks Teresa, Calleigh, how are you doing today?"

Moving to the other end of the desk, Calleigh smiled lightly and shrugged, "Okay I guess. I uh...I thought I'd come by and see how he was doing. Any changes?"

Kim smiled and then tilted her head, exhaling lightly. For two weeks now, she would come to check up on him but never go past the nurse's station. She often wondered why she remained there, but it was not her situation to question. She just answered her questions and smiled.

"He's a bear today. Sydney didn't want to go and do his vitals. Other than that, he's fine."

"Did any of this happen before or after his visitor left?" Calleigh asked, curiosity getting the best of her at the response Tim had told her Horatio had.

"That was before his visitor. I must say though, now he's completely turned himself off. Now, that, I've never seen before." Furrowing her brow, she exhaled, "He seems to get worse as the days go on. I think he's ready to be released."

Looking down at her hands as they rested on the desk, Calleigh took in a deep breath and asked, "Is he ready to be released though?"

Shaking her head, Kim looked toward the direction of his room and breathed lightly, "The doctor doesn't believe he's strong enough yet. He's kinda been refusing to do any therapy. He's really stubborn."

Looking back over her shoulder towards the closed door to his private room, Calleigh spoke softly, "Okay, Kim." Looking back at her, she gave her a small smile once again, "I'd better let you get back to work."

"Okay, have a good day, Calleigh." Kim moved past her and looked back, seeing the desire there in her stance, but knew she wouldn't approach the door.

Turning around and leaning against the desk, Calleigh stared at the door, a part of her wanting to go in there with him, and the other wanting to run out and never return. Too much had happened between them and too much time had passed since she'd seen him last. She knew he'd more then likely not want to see her, much less have a conversation that didn't involve yelling. Taking a step, she then turned and began to head towards the elevator, her pace picking up.

_That's right, you are afraid to face things for what they really are_, Tim's word's ran through her memory and Calleigh stopped, her eyes down on the floor under her feet. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath before opening them. "I've never been afraid and I'm not gonna start now," she said to herself and turned back around, heading straight for his room door.

With his back toward the door, Horatio heard it open and sighed, turning around slowly, his voice not as nearly as vicious as he felt earlier. Exhaling, he winced, "Kim, I said I'd let you know about breakfast." His eyes landed on her as she stood pensively at the foot of his bed, the sight of her paining him tremendously. His heart fluttered in his chest and he gasped before settling down.

"Calleigh…what are you doing here?"

Seeing him sitting up more and without all the machines surrounding him eased her mind some. Looking down and licking her lips, she looked back up at him and tilted her head slightly, "I uh...I came to see how you were doing."

"As you can see, I'm perfectly fine." He missed her, he wasn't going to lie, but he was still hurt. Clearing his throat, he attempted to be cool, "Ah…how are you doing, Calleigh?"

"I'm good," Calleigh replied softly as she shifted her weight some. "I'm back at work now, so...I'm staying busy."

"I heard. Tim told me you took third shift. I guess anything to make you comfortable." Meeting her gaze, Horatio shook his head, "I'm going to miss you on the team, but….I suppose you did what was best."

"Maybe. I guess we'll see," she replied and pushed a stand of hair back from her face. Taking a deep breath, she looked around the room some and then back to him, "I uh...I found an apartment near the lab, so I've been moving some of my things from the house. A friend of my dad's put it on the market for me."

"That's good, at least you found a place." He arched his brow and sighed, averting his eyes, "I guess you've gotten your things from my place."

Nodding in response, Calleigh adverted her eyes and then slipped her purse from her shoulder. Pulling out his key along with two envelopes, she handed them to him, "Suzie asked me to give you those papers. She said you had asked for them."

Horatio took those items in hand and licked his lips, the anxiety now creeping up on him. This all had a tone of finality to it and he suddenly felt himself unable to allow it to happen. Even as he was gaining commitment for his actions, he could see that she was still undecided. "What happened to us, Calleigh?"

Swallowing, Calleigh shifted her weight again and slipped her purse back up onto her shoulder and then slid her hands into her pockets, her eyes staying down, "If I remember right...your words were that it was obvious I didn't want you anymore. Maybe...maybe it just wasn't meant to be, Horatio."

The words he spoke to her sounded harsh and he looked away, "I'm sorry to have said that, Calleigh. But it does seem that you've made your choice." Looking to her again, he nodded, "I guess….I guess this is it then."

"Yeah..." she replied in a whisper, the need to leave overtaking her. Taking in a shaky breath, she looked up at him, fighting back the tears, "I'd better go." Walking to the door, Calleigh's hand rested on the knob before turning it and pulling the door open. Looking back at him, her voice came out soft, "This wasn't ever a decision I wanted to make, Horatio...I'm sorry..." Unable to continue, she quickly moved out the door and took off running to the elevator.

In the wake of her departure, Horatio stared at the door and then turned away from it, shielding himself away from the world, but most of all his pain.

* * *

Covering her mouth as she yawned, Calleigh glanced up at the clock and closed the file she'd been working on for the past two hours. Standing, she stretched, the night shift change she'd taken at the lab not settling well with her yet. It'd been days since she'd started, but she was still having a hard time adjusting to sleeping during the day. Slipping off her lab coat, she grabbed her purse and the file in hand and headed out the firearms lab.

Dropping off her file, she headed to the locker room to gather her things before heading home to try to get some much needed sleep. Going in, she yawned again, her eyes closing for the action and then snapping open as she bumped into a body. Seeing it was Tim, she sighed and moved out his way, "Sorry about that, Tim."

"It's alright, Calleigh." Taking a double look, he frowned and shook his head, "Calleigh…are you okay? You seem …worn out." Already knowing that things hadn't gotten better between her and Horatio, he felt the need to steer clear, "Hard night?"

"You could say that," she replied tiredly as she came to her locker. Opening it, she got out her gym bag and closed the door back, "I'm going home to sleep. Make sure no one call's asking stupid questions, please."

"No problem. Hey," he said as she moved past him, "Lynn wants to have you over for dinner. Anytime you're free, Calleigh."

Stopping and turning back to him, she sighed, her shoulders hanging low, "We'll see, Tim. Right now...most my evenings are spent sleeping until an hour before I got to be here."

Tim nodded and pursed his lips. He wanted to say something to her, anything, but he couldn't. Instead, he sighed, "Well, the invitation is open, Calleigh."

"Thanks, Tim..." Calleigh said as she yawned again and shook her head, "Sorry. I'd better get going. See ya."

Reaching out for her, Tim called out, "Calleigh! Wait. How…are you really doing?"

Stopping again, she lulled her head back and sighed, "I'm really tired, Tim...that's how I'm doing. Now, do you mind if I go home and sleep?"

Releasing her, he nodded, "I'm sorry. I'll let you go. I was just concerned."

"Don't be. I'm not your responsibility," she said gruffly and headed out the locker room. Walking swiftly towards the elevator, she prayed that no one else would get in her way of getting out of the lab.

Catching Calleigh as she passed by, the desk sergeant picked up the messages and handed them out, "Ah, detective, you've got some messages. They seem to be important."

Growing more and more impatient, Calleigh huffed and glared at him and snatched them out his hand. Looking them over, she came across one and held onto it before handing the others back, "See they get to my desk, please...I'm going home."

"I will," he answered as he took the rest in hand. Quirking his brow, he asked, "Did you get the one from the correctional facility?"

"Yes..." Calleigh replied sharply and headed towards the front doors of the lab. Pushing her way out, she released a breath and cut up the sidewalk that ran in front of the building and leading to one of the parking lots. Walking as quick as her legs would allow her, she reached her car and got in. Closing her eyes, she laid her head back against the head rest and sighed heavily, "I hate my life."

Dialing her number once again, Kenneth waited as he looked to Marcus and drummed his fingers against the table. In what Kenneth thought was a rare move on Marcus' part, he was called down to the correctional facility to talk, not knowing that he would listen as the young man would start to ramble about revenge and setting things right. Kenneth was stunned, to say the least, but his client requested it, and so he was going to do what he could.

When Calleigh phone began to ring, she groaned loudly and reached blindly into her purse for it. Bringing it out, she didn't even look at the ID and growled out, "This had better be something very important."

Clearing his throat, Kenneth arched his brow, "It is very important, Ms. Duquesne. My client is ready to talk. Can you make it to the correctional facility?"

Furrowing her brow, Calleigh's eyes snapped open and she lifted her head, "Uh...you're gonna have to pardon me, but...who is this I'm talking to?"

"Kenneth Straus, Marcus Greenburg's attorney. He's ready to talk, curiously, he requested you." Looking to Marcus, he sighed, "But the stipulation is that you have to be here within thirty minutes, after that, all bets are off as he so eloquently put it."

"Thirty minutes?" Calleigh asked as she sighed heavily. Shaking her head, she opened her eyes again, "Okay, I'm just now leaving the lab. Tell him I'll try to get there in thirty but can't guarantee it because of morning rush hour traffic."

Pulling the phone down, Kenneth spoke to Marcus, "She said that she would be here as close as she could. Morning rush hour traffic."

Hearing him grumbling in the background, Calleigh started her car and began to back out, "Please, let him know I'm leaving right now...I'm heading that way, and I will be there. Just...if I'm a few minutes late it's not my fault."

"She's on her way, Marcus."

"Alright. I'll see her as soon as she comes," Marcus answered as he looked to Kenneth.

"He'll see you as soon as you come," Kenneth parroted.

"Okay, see you both then," Calleigh replied. When Straus hung up, Calleigh dialed Tim's number and waited for him to answer. Heading towards the causeway, she yawned as he answered and sighed, "Hey, it's me...I've got something you might be interested in."

Shocked to hear her voice, Tim frowned and then placed the file on the table, leaning against it, "Cal, I thought you were going home to bed. What's going on?"

"It seems Marcus Greenburg wants to see me. His lawyer just called and asked me to be there...so, I'm heading to the correctional facility right now. Supposedly, he's ready to talk." Nearing the causeway, Calleigh changed lanes and yawned again before continuing, "Excuse me, Tim, I don't mean to be yawning in your ear."

"Calleigh, do you want me there?" Tim asked as he set himself apart from the table. He knew that the only thing that kept Calleigh going was the revelation of who was calling the shots; he knew she would want to be there. "I can get there in no time."

Thinking about his offer, Calleigh considered it momentarily and then replied, "No. I've got a tape recorder and all in my trunk. He asked for only me and I don't want anything to cause him to back out of this. As soon as I know anything though, I'll give you a call."

"Alright, well….good luck then, Calleigh. Be careful," Tim answered with a hint of hesitancy. He knew that she would be able to take care of herself. When she hung up the phone, Tim rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling the stress of the importance of the meeting.

The drive to the correctional facility seemed to take forever for Calleigh and she breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled into the parking lot and shut off her car. Getting out, she moved to her trunk, opening it and pulling out a small kit. Opening it, she made sure everything was in there, recorder, notebook, pen, digital camera and tapes for the recorder. Closing it back, she pulled it out, closing the trunk and heading for the front door.

Looking up from the paper, Lionel Willis gasped at the blond beauty walking his way and sat up straight, smoothing out his uniform. Portly and not at all conscious of his greasy mustache, Lionel smirked as she approached the window, licking his lips. The faint scar that ran from the corner of her eye to her lip didn't dissuade him in the least bit. Smiling widely, he stood and approached the window as she settled, "What can I do for you, miss?"

Bringing out her flat badge and sliding it through the slot, Calleigh set her kit onto the edge of the window, "CSI Duquesne to see inmate Marcus Greenburg. His attorney and him are waiting for me already."

Lionel took the badge and nodded, surveying it before sliding it back. He kept the smile and pushed the log toward her, "Alright, need your name, date and reason for visit. I'll need your side arm too."

Unclipping her gun from her pants, Calleigh slide it to him and then took the clipboard. Writing down the needed information, she slide it back through to him and gave him a small smile, "Okay, that's everything."

Placing her firearm in the lock box, Lionel, slipped the pass, "You have fun. If you run into any problems, just give a yell."

"You know it," she replied as she clipped the pass onto her shirt and then proceeded to the door. When the buzzer sounded, she pushed through, walking down the corridor to the holding room. When she reached it, she pressed the button, waiting as another buzzer went off, indicating the door was unlocked. Going in, she found Straus and Greenburg sitting at the table, both men's sight on her, "Gentlemen...sorry I'm a few minutes late."

Watching as she sat, Kenneth tilted his head toward her and sighed, "You're fine, Detective. I suppose there is no need for formalities. I believe that Mr. Greenburg has something to say."

Glaring at Kenneth, Marcus then turned his attention onto the blond and gave her a lopsided grin, "You gonna write this down or what?"

Placing her kit onto the table, Calleigh maintained eye contact with him as she opened it. Pulling out her things, she cocked a brow and then looked to Straus, "I will be recording your client, Mr. Straus...and I'll also have him write out whatever it is he's wanting to say. You know the routine." Taking a seat, Calleigh turned on the recorder, stating her name, the case number and who all was in the room with her. Placing it into the middle of the table, her attention then went back to Marcus, "Okay, Mr. Greenburg, you asked for this meeting, what can I do for you?"

Marcus eyed the contraption and laughed lightly, shaking his head, "I never thought that I would be doing this, but I guess…" Waving it off, he sighed heavily, "You want to know who did that to your face? Who targeted your team, well, I've got all the answers. Sit back, sweetheart, you're in for a bumpy ride."

Opening her notebook, Calleigh then took the pen in hand, glancing at Straus and seeing his confused look. Readying herself, Calleigh nodded to Marcus, "Okay, Marcus...whenever you're ready."

Marcus sucked on his teeth and smirked, "It was I who ordered the hit out on everyone of you. Although I had nothing to do with the death of that cop- that was my stupid ass cousin, Percy's fault and his only. But I had two of my best girls do their handy work on your face. I had one of my boys, Daz, get with your other friend, Cardoza, and your guy Simmons, he was done with a concerted effort."

Holding his hand out, Kenneth interjected and frowned, "Wait a minute, Marcus. What are you doing?"

"Clearing my slate," Marcus responded easily as he shifted in his seat. Glancing to him, he arched his brow, "Something the wrong with that?" When he got no reply, he nodded and then retained his gaze on the blond, "I also had Caine's niece kidnapped. She was held in a secret basement in my home. I fed her to the wolves so to speak. Everyone had a piece of her, Lyons, a few associates…even myself."

Glancing at Straus, Calleigh then looked back to Marcus, "And the names of the other associates, Marcus?"

"The ones who dealt with you, their names are Shanna Moore and Tanya Smith both of which are now in New York along with Dazzel Jackson. The associates that took part of, ah…Madison were myself, Derrick Lyons, Machismo Lynd, district representative Michael Harris…Do I need to go on? I provided and extensive service to some of the most wealthy and powerful men in Miami."

Writing down the names he was giving her, Calleigh then looked up to him, "And the hit on Lieutenant Caine, was that you also, Marcus? Did you issues the hit at the Crime Lab?"

"I talked about hitting Caine, but I didn't actually issue it. Someone who over heard me talking could have done it. There was only one other person in the room when I talked about it. Derrick…"

"Marcus, I have to advise against this. You're piling up the years here. What…what are you doing?" Kenneth interrupted as he looked to the detective. "Detective Duquesne, my client is acting under duress. He's been targeted in here…"

Finishing up a note, Calleigh looked up to Straus, "Mr. Straus, I'm sure I can talk to the State's Attorney and see about having Mr. Greenburg taken out of idle population for his safety. He's cooperating with us fully, so they'll probably see it happens."

Kenneth settled down and stared at his hands, the feeling of dread coming over him. To his side, he felt Marcus tap him on the shoulder, "What's the matter, Kenneth, you'd think you'd be happy getting me into protective custody." Eying the lawyer, he then turned back to Calleigh, "Just a word of warning, kitten, looking into Derrick Lyons is going to take a lot of clever moving. He's gotten smarter under my wing. Ya dig?"

Nodding her head, Calleigh wondered want Marcus' true motive was to telling her this information now. Tilting her head, she licked her lips and raised her brow, "Marcus, do you know anyone that could possibly be dealing with Mr. Lyons now? Former associates? Maybe rival gangs?"

"I believe that Mr. Lyons is dealing with everyone that I dealt with. Malcolm Townsend, for sure. A lot of my contacts that won't even take my calls now." Marcus shook his head and chuckled, "It's a shame, you can't trust anyone nowadays."

Writing down the names, Calleigh looked back at him, "What about any of your former house staff, Marcus? Were any of them involved in any of this in any way?"

Furrowing his brow, he shook his head and then expressed surprise,"There was one who was privy to everything I did. Her name was Margarita Quintila. She was my housekeeper, she cleaned after every session with Madison, and she hid some of my records. She was as loyal as they came. Other than that, I didn't have anyone else that I trusted."

"Did Ms. Quintila ever...sit in on any of the 'sessions' as you call them?" Calleigh asked, wanting to find out every bit of information she could.

"No, she didn't sit in, but she knew that they were happening. It usually was just the product and the buyer." Marcus ran his hand over his face and sighed, "It was a good business model, but nothing good ever lasts. That's the way life goes."

Nodding, Calleigh got up, going to the corner table and pouring herself a glass of water and getting one for Marcus as well. Taking them back, she set his in front of him and then set back down in her chair, "Tell me, Marcus, what other business's were you into besides the real estate and child prostitution?"

Marcus sat back and looked up to the ceiling, "Well, there was my straight business, real estate. But I also dabbled in extortion, and money laundering. Drugs weren't apart of the plan for me, never were. But I know Malcolm had designs on attempting to get there."

"Tell me about your involvement with Uther Johnson, Marcus? Business partner also?" Calleigh asked and then took a sip of her water.

"Uther was competition, but we had an understanding. He never really liked Derrick much, but being that he was my right hand man, Derrick is who he dealt with the most. Uther was apart of the child ring too. I just happened to get more product than he did." Marcus sighed heavily and shook his head, "I would've never took him out like that."

Picking her pen up Calleigh wrote down what he said and then gave Marcus a small smile, "Marcus, what is your involvement now with Mr. Lyons? Is he still handling your business's for you while you're here?"

"He says that he's taking care of my business, but I wouldn't doubt he's actually looking out for his own neck." Marcus sneered and looked to Kenneth, "I'm sure that he's got his own associates doing their thing for him."

Noticing the look Marcus gave his lawyer, Calleigh then turned her attention to Straus, "Mr. Straus, has Mr. Lyons approached you about becoming his council being Marcus is in custody and awaiting trial?"

Kenneth nervously glanced between Marcus and the blond detective and shook his head, his words stumbling over themselves, "I- I'm not at liberty to say."

Turning to him more, Marcus became infuriated and glared, "What do you mean, you're not at liberty to say. You work for me, Kenneth, remember that? You and Lyons…behind my back?" Grasping the chains around his wrists, he lunged for the lawyer and wrapped the hanging chains around his throat, pulling. The anger suffused through him and he spit out, "You were just waiting for me to get sent up, weren't you? WEREN'T YOU?"

"M- Marcus," Kenneth choked out as he grasped feebly at his ever strengthening hands. He could feel his air supply decreasing and struggled more. "H-help me."

Standing quickly, Calleigh watched as the officers began to pull Marcus off his attorney, seeing his anger first hand. Taking in a deep breath to steady herself, Calleigh finally spoke, "Marcus, please, sit back down. Hurting him will not achieve nothing in here. If you do not wish him to be your council anymore then we can get you a court appointed attorney..."

Heaving heavily, the fury hadn't subsided and he shook his head from side to side, "I don't need no court appointed attorney. Fuck it all. I'm done here! You got what you needed." Looking to the guard, he sneered, "Get yo bitch ass over here and take me back."

Watching as the officers began to lead him out, Calleigh called out to him, "Marcus, could I have a word with you privately...off the record of course."

Stopping in his tracks, Marcus turned his complete body around and arched a brow, "What do you want to say, Blondie?" A smile came over and he licked his lips, "Privately, huh. Sure, no problem." Feeling the guard jostling him, he chuckled, "I promise, I'll be on my best behavior."

Nodding to them, Calleigh waited as Straus gathered his briefcase and files and left the room followed by the guards. Sitting back down, Calleigh offered Marcus his chair back, "Have a seat?"

Doing so, Marcus relaxed more and then placed his hands on the table surveying the expression of the blond. He could see the appeal; her green eyes, even under duress held a light that he'd never seen anywhere else and even as she was frightened, he could see the courage lying underneath. She had strength, something he coveted in his females. When she lit her eyebrow, he nodded, "Alright, you got me alone, Blondie, what is it that you want to say to me?"

Interlacing her fingers in front of her on the table, Calleigh began, "First of all, it's Duquesne, or Calleigh...not Blondie. Second...thank you, Marcus."

Marcus smiled more, gesturing, "Alright, Calleigh. What are you thanking me for?"

"For coming forward with all this information, Marcus. Granted I know it'll show you're guilty, but...it'll get the others off the streets so they can't hurt another child." Looking at him, she then lowered her eyes to her hands, "Marcus, I'm curious...why children?"

Looking down at his hands, he sighed, "It's like everything else, Calleigh. Control. I had none when I was a kid. Was raised by my mother and her tripped out boyfriends- a few who decided to use me when she wasn't up for anything." Shaking his head, he looked up to her, "I thought that I was painting over the goods when I went into real estate, I was just kidding myself. I'm damaged, through and through." The somber feeling that coursed through him filled him completely and he forced a smile, "Well, you've put another degenerate away. Everyone's happy."

"I don't see you as a degenerate, Marcus...just a man that went down a wrong path, that's all," Calleigh replied as she looked back up at him. Breathing out, she cleared her throat and raised a brow, "I can give you the names of a few good attorney's if you need one now. I'm sure they will try to help you as much as they can."

"A hope for the hopeless, huh?" Marcus chuckled and nodded, "Alright, I'll bite. Give me the names. The very least I could get would be thirty years. I'll be too old do any stupid shit." Gazing down at his hands, he shot her a brief look and smiled genuinely, "I really do hope you catch Derrick. He thinks he has the world fooled. He's just as bad as me, or probably worse."

"I'm sure the information you've given me here will go a long ways in arresting him for much of the same charges," Calleigh replied as she watched him. Seeing a bit of remorse in his eyes, she sighed, "Get in touch with Jeffery Fernandez or Jacquelyn Ramos...both are really good attorneys."

Marcus smiled and then gestured to her gently, "Thanks for the line. Hey…sorry about, you know, everything. It was all in the fight to survive. That's all I know. Um…I haven't heard, is Lieutenant Caine going to make it? Just thought I'd ask so I'd know if I were facing a murder charge."

Shaking her head, Calleigh began to place everything back into her kit, "No, he's making a full recovery, Marcus...but, once the State's Attorney hears your confession they might drop the attempted murder of a police officer...for Lieutenant Caine."

Marcus watched intently as she prepared to leave and exhaled, "I suppose this is it then. Thanks for coming."

"Thank you for the information." Closing her kit, Calleigh stood up and held out her hand to him, "Good luck, Marcus. What you did today...it was a step in the right direction."

"Yeah, I'd like to think of it that way." Extending his hand, he took hers in a mutual handshake, "Nice doing business with you, Calleigh."

Giving him a small smile, she then let go of his hand and picked up her kit, "Uh...if I think of any other questions..."

"I'll be right here," Marcus answered as he nodded to her. Turning to see the guard entering, he gestured to him, "My escort is here. Take it easy, Calleigh."

"You too, Marcus." Waiting until Marcus was taken from the room, Calleigh let out a sigh of relief at the break in the case and snatched up her kit. Going to the door, she pressed the button and waited until the door was unlocked. Leaving out, her smile grew, knowing that they now had what they needed to put Lyons away also.


	23. Chapter 23

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Just sitting down for lunch with Lynn in the break room, Tim glanced at his wife and smiled, thankful for the precious minutes he could spare to indulge her. Despite being in the lab with her, he rarely saw her with having his own case load to attend to with the ongoing investigation. He savored any moment he could get with her, however. The time would come when he would have to leave the lab and return to his post as a federal agent. He wasn't looking forward to it, but he knew it was necessary. There was no more space on the team left for him.

Giving Lynn a small smile, he bit into his sandwich and chewed, noticing that she was staring at him intently, not in a sensual manner, but more like studying him. Slowing his chewing, he asked, "Am I growing mutant hairs or something?"

In the time that Tim had been working at the lab with the team again, Lynn had relished being able to have lunch with her husband along with being able to spends her night's with him, not worrying about if he was going undercover or running off to another country after a criminal. She'd had even been contemplating broaching the subject again of them having children.

Taking a deep breath, she shrugged and pursed her lips, "No, I was just thinking about how nice this had been. Us being able to have lunch most days...and you being at home at night. I didn't realize how much I had missed it all."

Tim placed the sandwich down and then covered her hand with his, squeezing, "It's been perfect, and what's more, I'm at home at night." Even as it was against protocol, he leaned and nuzzled her, whispering in her ear, "And we both know what that has turned into." Hearing her light giggle, he kissed her lightly, "I love you, Lynn."

"I love you too," she replied happily, turning her head to look into his eyes. Reaching over and caressing his cheek, she whispered, "Leave the Bureau, Tim...I'm sure Horatio would hire you back in a split second."

Parting from her, he sighed and averted his eyes, "If only it were that easy, Lynn. I don't want to displace someone. He has his team constructed, I'm not so sure he'd be open to letting me back. Especially since I was the one who walked off the job."

Sighing heavily, Lynn sat back some and crossed her arms over her chest, "He still needs a replacement for Ryan...and you've been filling in trace, which is where Ryan was. This team needs you, Tim. And you can't tell me you don't miss being here."

"I do miss, it, but Lynn… They just lost Ryan. I don't want to come on the coattails of that." Seeing her dour expression, he reached for her cheek and caressed it with the back of his hand, "Baby, I know that you want me home, and I also know that you want children. Just…just give me time. Can I have that?"

Lowering her eyes from his, she nodded, "Take all you want. Seems like that's a growing need now a days...time." Getting up, she tossed her food in the trash and headed for the door, "I've got to get back to work."

Standing, he strode to Lynn and grabbed her arm gently, "Wait.. don't do this Lynn." The sound of his phone ringing illicit a growl and he let her arm go, "We'll talk about this later, okay?"

"You mean you'll say you still need more time," Lynn replied and then left out the break room to take his call.

Watching her leave, Tim shook his head as he answered his phone, "Speedle."

Smiling as she drove through the city, Calleigh set her large cup of coffee back into the drink holder and turned down the music she had playing, "Tim...it's me. I'm on my way back to the lab. Think you can get hold of the State's Attorney for the Greenburg case and set up a meeting for us?"

Annoyed by her light tone, Tim walked back to the table and gathered his lunch and bit out gruffly, "I thought you were going home after the prison? Marcus must've sang like a canary." Tossing his lunch in the garbage, he placed his hand on his hip and groaned, "Alright, I'll see if I can get a hold of the SA."

"Good...and by the way...we got a full confession on everything. Madison's kidnapping and rape, the hit on the team...even on his businesses. He even gave the names of his associates, and...he gave us Lyons, Tim," she replied as her smile grew more.

The information hit him and he ran a hand through his hair, his sour mood becoming better. A small smile came and he pushed out of the break room, giving a slight glance in the direction of Questionable Documents and then started for the trace lab, "You got everything, Calleigh? He was in a talkative mood then. Why do you think he did it?"

Chuckling some, Calleigh sighed contently, "Oh let's just say a possible seed of mistrust was planted in his brain a couple weeks ago."

From her tone, Tim suspected she had something to do with it, but didn't let on, instead, picking up his pace to the trace lab. Thoughts of his personal strife forgotten, he asked, "So, is the confession enough to go and wrangle up the loose ends?"

"Well, we got the names of who hit all of us...including the two girls that got me, names of all the men that raped Madison, business associates and what they do, he even said Lyons was in on Madison's rape and that Margarita cleaned up for them...and was totally devoted to his business. It's all on tape, Tim...everything."

"Sounds like we got something to go on then. How far are you away from the lab?" Tim glanced at his watch and smiled, knowing someone else who would've loved to hear this information. As a second thought, he asked, "Did he cop to ordering the hit on Horatio?"

Her smiled faded some and Calleigh got onto the causeway, "No, he didn't. But, he said that he never ordered that hit. He said he only discussed possibly taking out Horatio with Derrick Lyons, but the hit was never ordered by Greenburg. Tim, I think Greenburg is telling the truth and Lyons set him up to go down for the hit."

Bursting into the lab, Tim smirked, "That would be clever, get the heat off of you so you can do your dirty business. Now, if that's the case, we're not going to be able to touch Lyons with this. There's nothing tangible."

"Unless he paid of the witness...or so called witness," Calleigh said with the raise of her brow. "I think we need to do some more checking into him, Tim."

"I'll get on it," Tim answered as he started in on a file. Quirking a brow, he asked, "How far are you away? We can go through the particulars and get that confession dubbed."

Slowing her car, she saw flashing light's ahead and changed lanes to get off the causeway, "Well, I'm exiting the causeway...look's like there was an accident, so...I should be there in about fifteen to twenty minutes," Calleigh replied as she slowed her car down on the exit ramp.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you then. See you when you get here." Hanging up with her, Tim immediately dialed his number and waited, hopeful that he would be in a talking mood. Lately, with the disruption between he and Calleigh, Horatio had been very difficult to deal with. There were the off chances that he was approachable, and it was with that thought that he cleared his throat readying to speak.

Pushing his plate of food away from him, Horatio cursed under his breath as he wiped his mouth, the taste of the hospital food almost turning his stomach. Reaching for his coffee to at least wash it down, he took a long sip before setting it back and grumbling, "Can't even send up hot fucking coffee to people."

When the room phone began to ring, he glared at it and reached over, taking the handset and raising it to his ear, "This had better be important."

Wincing at the brash tone, Tim shook his head, "Easy, H. It's just me. I've got some good news."

"Unless it's the hospital's getting new cook's, I seriously doubt it," Horatio bit back and moved the cup aside and reached for his water instead. "What do you want, Speed?"

Deciding to forgo the usual pleasantries, Tim responded, "Calleigh was able to obtain a bonafide confession from Greenburg. Everything, Horatio. Targeting the team, Madison's kidnapping and rape, and even some of the players. She's on her way in now."

Furrowing his brow, Horatio sat up some in the bed, groaning as the pain radiated through his shoulder, "What the hell was she doing talking to Greenburg, Speed? Who authorized her going out there?"

"Um, H, I think she authorized herself. She does have seniority." Arching his brow, he sighed, "That's beside the point, H. The point is, she got the confession. I thought you'd like to know."

Rubbing his brow, Horatio sighed heavily and closed his eyes as he sat back against the bed again, "Is there enough to get Lyons, Speed?"

"We are going to try for it. I think that the chips are going to fall right where they're supposed to. I'm going to listen to the tape and see what we can do with it." The exuberance that he felt had deflated and he exhaled lightly, "Look, I know you were probably busy, so I'll let you go."

Thinking about things for a moment, Horatio shook himself out of it and sighed, "No, I wasn't, Speed...but I'm sure you need to get back to what you were doing. Can...can you have Calleigh come by the hospital when she leaves there, please. I'd like to have a word with her."

"Sure," he answered, "I'm not sure how long she's going to be here, but I'll pass on the word." Hopeful that Horatio was going to take the step to mend things between them, Tim smiled lightly, "I'll make sure she gets the message."

"Thank you, Speed. Uh...keep me informed of what you find on that tape," Horatio replied as he reached for his water.

"I will. Talk to you later, Horatio." Hanging up, Tim sighed and opened the file again, hopeful for a bright future.

* * *

Butterflies. That's all she could feel as she walked the quiet hospital corridor. After having dropped off the tape along with her notes, briefing Tim and Frank and then writing up her report, Calleigh had finally been able to leave the lab.

Tim had filled her in on Horatio's request that she come to the hospital after she finished up, and even as tired as she was, she decided to go ahead and enter the lion's den. Coming to his door, she looked at it tiredly and closed her eyes as she knocked. Hearing him call out for her to come in, she opened the door and slipped inside, ready for the onslaught he'd probably bestow on her. Coming into view from behind the pulled curtain, Calleigh tucked back a strand of hair and slipped her hands into her pockets, "Tim said you wanted to see me, Horatio."

Straightening up the best he could, Horatio nodded and gestured to the seat, taking in her weary expression. The change to the night shift hadn't done her any favors and he could see that the normally bright eyes were downtrodden by exhaustion.

Silently wondering why she was doing this to herself, Horatio cleared his throat, "Have a seat, Calleigh."

Not in the mood to fight with him, Calleigh nodded silently and moved to the chair, taking a seat. Crossing one leg over the other, she leaned onto them as she lifted her gaze to his, "I'm listening."

"Tim told me that you went to see Marcus Greenburg. Calleigh…what were you thinking?" he asked, his voice filled with more concern than rancor. To know that she faced him and his admittance to his part in her attack tore at his heart and he palmed his chest, "It was dangerous…but, effective. Is the confession good enough to go after Lyons and the rest of them?"

Nodding, Calleigh's voice came out softly and she looked down, "Yeah, it is. He named the key players...there was a few names that also that was rather...shocking. City officials." Lifting her gaze back to him, she sighed, "He admitted to Madison's kidnapping and rape...the hits on me, Walter and Jesse...but, he didn't place the hit on you. He said him and Lyons had talked about it, but it hadn't gone any further then that. He said he never issued it...which means Lyons might have done this to set Greenburg up."

Taking in the information, Horatio nodded thoughtfully and looked to her, "What do you think? Do you think Lyons set up Marcus to do this?" Unconsciously turning himself toward her, he remained intent on her expression and sighed, "Has anyone even seen Lyons since Marcus was taken into custody?"

Thinking about it more, Calleigh tilted her head some, "I think Marcus was being truthful with me. He even asked if you were okay or if he was looking at murder charges being added...and apologized for what happened to me. But, as for Lyons, no one knows where he is now. I did however check the log book's while I was there...he visited with Marcus last about two and a half weeks ago."

"Two and half weeks ago. It could be possible, but there's no way of being able to pin this on Lyons." His thoughts were emphasized by the deep furrow of his brow and he chuckled lightly, "He'll go down for raping Madison, but he'll walk on the attempted murder charge. Well," he started as he looked to her, "It's better than nothing. One less monster on the streets."

"There will be several off the streets. Greenburg gave up some associates that also deal with child prostitution. Frank was going to round up SWAT and go after them," Calleigh replied and then yawned. Covering her mouth, she shook her head and looked at him, "Sorry, I haven't been to bed yet."

Moving over gingerly, Horatio offered, "There's plenty of room here. I know it's not of the comfort of your home, but I'll feel better if you would rest before you get back into your car."

Waving him off, Calleigh shook her head and stood back up, "I'll be fine til I get home, Horatio. I've got coffee down in my car and my CD's." Moving her hair back again, she shifted her weight, "Was there anything else?"

Watching her intently, Horatio struggled with the thoughts in his mind and then sighed heavily. He finally came to the decision to deal with this and let it play out. "Calleigh…I've had a long time to think about my actions, and my words…I apologize for everything, Calleigh. I was stupid in the way I felt. I know that now."

"You said and did what you had to, Horatio...just like I did," Calleigh replied softly as she continued to look at him.

Horatio could feel the moment slipping away from him and he laid back and closed his eyes, "I regret saying those things to you, Calleigh. I miss having you beside me. I miss loving you."

Dropping her sights to the floor, Calleigh's heart still ached for him. Sometimes she would lay in bed crying herself to sleep at what happened between them. Shifting again, she whispered, "You didn't think I wanted you anymore."

"And I was crazy for it, Calleigh. I should've never said that to you, you were dealing with some things, I could've been more sensitive to that." Horatio looked to her and then sighed, "I need you with me, Calleigh."

Having heard those same words before from other men she'd been with, Calleigh swallowed hard, her brow furrowing in thought. She was at a crossroads and didn't know which way to go, her mind telling her one thing and her heart something else. Taking in a breath, she lifted her eyes to him, "I...I don't know, Horatio...I'm gonna need some time to think about things."

"Time…okay." He threw his gaze onto the sheet, knowing he shouldn't push her. Looking up to her, he smiled, "I won't be released for another week. So, I'll be here."

Nodding, Calleigh blinked slowly, "Okay. Well, I'd better get home and get some rest...I've got to work tonight."

"Be careful out there," Horatio could see her nod and sighed heavily. He wanted her back in his arms, but he wasn't going to sacrifice everything to make her see that point. Instead, he offered, "Call me some time."

"I'll try," she replied as she pulled her keys out. Looking to him, she released a breath, "Bye, Horatio."

"Bye, Calleigh." He watched as she turned and reached for the door. He was going to have to accept this, for now.

* * *

Turning over and opening his eyes, Derrick smiled lightly at the sight of her lying next to him, her hair in a tangled mess, denoting the night that they shared. Things were certainly going his way; he was starting to reap the benefits of having control over Marcus' public stature and enjoyed the power he now wielded with the help of Marcus' old crew. So far, there wasn't anyone to challenge him, but he knew that time was coming soon, and he would be ready.

Banishing those thoughts away, he pushed her hair away from her eyes and stroked her cheek softly, smiling as she began to stir. Her skin still held the heat that seemingly seared him the night before, the instant images of their passion surging forth. Yes, Derrick was now living the life he'd always wanted.

"Morning, babe. Sleep well?" he asked as she smiled back at him.

Blinking slowly as she looked into his hazel eyes, Margarita nodded slightly and turned more towards him, "I always sleep well when I'm next to you." Leaning to Derrick, she gave him a soft kiss and whispered, "What about you?"

"Best sleep yet." Staring at her, he smiled and asked, "Hungry? I could go for a nice breakfast."

Smiling more, Margarita raised her brow and placed a hand onto his chest, "And exactly what would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"Well," he started as he took her hand and brought to his lips, "I would like to start with you and work my way to the food." Nibbling at her wrist, he cut his eyes to her and smirked deviously, "But then again, I'm always hungry for you."

Laughing lightly, Margarita moved in closer to him, "Well, I think that's something that can be arranged. Do you have any meetings this morning?"

"Not until after twelve. I have the whole morning." Capturing her by her waist, he pulled her close and grinned at the feel of her body against his, her now aroused nipples scraping against his skin. He loved the way her tender points danced across his heated skin, increasing his hunger for her by just that much more. Skimming his hand down the side of her hip, he whispered heatedly, "I want you for the rest of the morning."

Biting her lip, Margarita whispered, "Then I'm all yours, baby." Leaning in to give him a kiss, the phone began to ring and she closed her eyes, sighing heavily, "Figures..."

Shaking his head, Derrick continued, tracing the tender skin of her lips and down her jaw line, whispering, "Let it ring. I have further pressing matters at the moment." He kissed his way down to her neck and then ran his hands up toward her breast, allowing his palm to skim over the taut nipple. The phone continued to ring and he continued to ignore it, massaging her breast delicately.

Closing her eyes, Margarita leaned more into his touch as the answering machine finally got the call. Moaning softly, Kenneth's voice then filled the room.

Pacing around his kitchen, Kenneth ran a hand through his hair, sighing at having to leave a message on Derrick's machine, "Derrick, it's Kenneth...I need you to call me as soon as you get this. Marcus talked...they know everything..."

As Kenneth's words rang throughout the room, Derrick lifted up away from Margarita quickly and bellowed, "WHAT!" Scrambling for the phone, Derrick snatched it up and then shoved it to his ear, cutting Kenneth's voice off in mid sentence. "What the hell did you just say, Ken? He did what?"

The sound of his voice caught him off guard and Kenneth stopped dead in his tracks. Swallowing, he repeated it, "Marcus talked...he gave up everyone, Derrick. Told the cops everything that y'all did...about the business's...everything."

Standing in one fluid motion, Derrick left Margarita's side and began to pace incessantly, ignoring the fact that he was naked. He gripped the phone steadily as he growled, "What the fuck? Have you heard anything yet? Any warrants issued?"

"Nothing yet...but it could only be a matter of time. I've been trying to reach you all night but your phone was busy," Kenneth said as he began to pace again.

Stopping in his tracks, Derrick looked to Margarita and exhaled heavily, walking toward her. Sitting on the bed, he caressed her face with the backs of his fingers and smiled, "Yeah, I was kind of busy last night." Refocusing, he stated, "We need to meet so I can get just what he said. How long do you think it would take you to get here?"

Looking to the clock, Kenneth began to gather his things, "I can be there in about fifteen minutes, Derrick."

"Good, fifteen minutes. I'll be waiting for you." Getting up he moved to his closet and then toward the door, "Make that thirty, okay? I've got something to attend to." He came back to Margarita and sat down, his expression full of apology.

"Thirty it is. See you then," Kenneth replied as he began to place Marcus' file into his briefcase.

Watching as Derrick hung up, Margarita moved closer to him, "Derrick, what's going on? Is there trouble?"

"I'm afraid so, babe. But nothing for you to get upset about. Kenneth's coming over, so you'd better get dressed." Leaning against her, he took her lips softly and sighed, "We'll continue this later."

Nodding, Margarita reached up, caressing his cheek, "Derrick, please...be careful. I don't...I can't loose you."

"You're not going to lose me, baby. Remember, it's you and me, right?" Holding her face in his hands he smiled warmly, "Nothing's going to tear us apart. I just have to tie up some loose ends." He wasn't sure of the affect his assurance was having over her, the uncertainty still dancing within her eyes. He sighed and pulled her closer, "We're going to be just fine, okay?"

Wrapping her arm's around him, Margarita closed her eyes, wishing that he'd just leave Miami with her. Getting an idea, she opened her eyes and pulled back a little so she could look at him, "Derrick, let's go away...move from Miami. We could go to Brazil...or even Chile..."

Smiling, he weaved his fingers through her hair and chuckled lightly, "That does sound very tempting, but I have business to take care of. Once I get that done, then we can go anywhere you would like."

Searching his eyes, Margarita shook her head, "If we stay I could loose you."

"I won't allow that, Margarita. I'm doing this to solidify our lives. I'm doing this so we won't have to come back here, for anything." Her eyes played at his heart and he relinquished his position and sighed, "Alright, but you have to come to a compromise here. Give me a week and then we'll go to Brazil, Chile…anywhere you want. Just a week, babe."

Knowing he would hold true to his promise to her, Margarita nodded and whispered, "Just promise you'll be careful, my love."

"I will," he responded breathlessly as he leaned into her more. Nuzzling her neck lovingly, he let his hands caress her bare back and dared to go further down, a certain sensation rolling through him. He knew he had a meeting in twenty minutes, but her body called to him. Using restraint that he never thought he had, he pulled away from her warmth and sighed, "Definitely, we will continue this later."

Nodding, Margarita tried to give him a smile, the gesture not quite making it to her eyes, "You'd better get dressed for your meeting. Do you want me to fix you and Straus breakfast?"

Derrick could sense the weariness in her expression but didn't give rise to it, instead answering, "Don't worry about Straus, call out for breakfast and make sure you get everything you want."

Moving to get up, Margarita reached for the phone, "You want a breakfast quiche?"

"That sounds great," Derrick said as he watched her as he grabbed the suit. Placing it over his arm, he smirked, "And anything else you want."

"You said that'll have to wait til later," Margarita said and then cut her eyes to him as a small smile formed. Winking to him, she purred, "Don't worry, I'll eat."

"Alright, I'm going to dress now, Straus should be here in about fifteen minutes." Throwing her a knowing grin, he requested, "Don't dress just yet. I want to see your body for a little bit longer."

Laying back down with the phone to her ear, she stretched her body and moved the phone from her mouth, "Anything you desire."

Inhaling deeply, Derrick licked his lips, very tempted to join her on the bed. Arching his brow, he vowed to himself that he would make this meeting with Straus quick. Hesitant to leave her, he moved to the bathroom, looking back over to her, "I'll be right back. Stay, just …like that."

Nodding, Margarita began to place there order with the delivery service, her eyes staying on Derrick as he dressed. A small smile formed as she bent her legs and let them fall open, the fingers of one hand trailing down her body slowly to the thin strip of hair at her mound and then lower. Finishing there orders, she hung up, setting the phone aside and used her free hand to start massaging her breast.

Looking at her through the mirror, his brow arched as he felt the arousal building, his vain attempts to quell the sensations causing him to look away. Finishing in record time, he returned to her and watched as she continued to massage her body and smirked as he clicked his tongue against his cheek, "Now, that's not fair, babe. You're starting without me."

"Just a preview for latter," she purred as she spread her lips with two fingers, letting him see how wet she was getting. Arching her back some, she closed her eyes, "Just thinking of us together later gets me wet."

Sitting opposite her on the bed, he walked his fingers up a smooth thigh and passed over her dripping mound. Slipping his fingers inside of her, he smirked devilishly as he began to pump them slowly, watching her expression turn into a lustful menagerie of pleasure. He ached to taste her, moving closer to touch her body with his free hand, pushing to hear her voice strained with pleasure.

"Something to think about," he whispered lowly, pumping out of her faster now.

Arching her hips with each thrust of his hand, Margarita's hands fell to her side and gripped the sheet under her. When his talented fingers began to hit her spot, she cried out in pure bliss, her body wetting his fingers more with her juices. Gasping, she could feel herself nearing the edge already and bite out, "Make me cum, Derrick...please...make...me...cum..."

Her pleas met his ear and he focused more, thrusting harder into her.. His hand caressed then pulled at her sensitive nipples, his mouth watering to take the pebbled nub between his lips. He groaned as his own arousal roared to life and he pushed harder, "Cum, Margarita. Cum, baby."

Her breathing became labored as she gave her body over to him, the sensations he was giving her sending Margarita to cloud nine. Swallowing hard, the familiar tingling began in her abdomen and worked it's way outward through her body. Arching off the bed, her body began it's release and she cried out his name.

Derrick's grin became more feral as he took her release into his hands and continued to pull from her, thrusting at almost a break neck pace. When she began to come down, he slowed his ministrations and then pulled out of her, watching as she sighed contently, the smile on her lips worth walking over hot coals for. Massaging her breasts lightly, he asked softly, "Feel better?"

Breathing heavily, Margarita lay with her eyes closed and nodded. Slowly opening them to meet his, she smiled more, "Thank you, my love."

"You're welcome, babe." The door bell rang and he laughed quietly, shaking his head, "Gotta give it to Straus, ever the punctual one." Placing his fingers to his lips he slid one in and licked it arching his brow as she opened her eyes to watch him, "A little treat until later. Take your time in getting dressed- this may not last long."

"A sundress then with nothing else sounds good then," she replied softly as she gazed at him. "Easy access for later." Sitting up, her lips went to his, kissing him sweetly and then whispered, "I'll be out shortly."

"Alright." Leaving her with a soft peck, he moved to the door, hearing the door bell as it seemed to get louder. Derrick furrowed his brow as he reached the door and swung it open to reveal a very frantic Kenneth Straus. Standing aside, he asked, "What's got you jumping like that, Ken?"

"You should be jumping too, Derrick," Kenneth said as he went inside and then turned to look at Derrick, "Marcus went off his rocker...and he knows I'm working for you. He's without legal council now."

Derrick remained calm and walked toward the temporary office, shaking his head, "The key to getting through a crisis, Ken is to remain calm. Now, we're going to talk about this like civilized men, alright. First, let's start off, how did Marcus find out that you're working for me?"

"That cop, Duquesne. She asked if I'd been in touch with you...anyways, she and Marcus put two and two together and he planted me to the wall," Kenneth said as he took a seat in one of the chairs. "He fired me after that. Derrick, he gave her a full confession to everything...the business's, the kidnapping and rape of that girl, everything. He even gave them the names of his associates that were with her, including you. He even brought up Margarita's name."

Stopping in his tracks, Derrick snarled and turned to him, the fury building throughout his body. He clenched his fists tightly and spoke through his teeth in hopes that he could quiet the rage that now began to trickle out.

"He did…what?" he asked as he glared at the older man. His chest began to heave and he took another step forward as Kenneth moved back, "It's not bad enough that he's a snitch, and now he's involving my Margarita?"

Raising his brow some, Kenneth shook his head, "He said that she cleaned up after the men and you...you know, with the little girl. He said she was very loyal." Running a nervous hand through his hair, Kenneth added, "That was all he said about her, Derrick, I swear."

"That makes her an accessory, Kenneth, and subject to prosecution. I cannot have that." Storming into the office, he didn't wait for Kenneth to enter as he continued to rant, "Marcus has fouled up my business for the last time. How did he get the guts to snitch? He was against the whole idea…It had to have been that blond cop. She's always pressing herself into others business." Coming to the bar, he pulled the decanter and poured him a drink, offering one to Kenneth silently. "Margarita's been pressing me to take a vacation, perhaps its time."

Coming over to him, Kenneth waited as he poured the drink and nodded, "It might be in your best interests, Derrick. Maybe even move the brains of the operations elsewhere but keep the muscle here...then you can expand out at the new local."

Derrick nodded thoughtfully, eying the amber liquid intently. Handing him the drink, he turned his sights to Kenneth and sighed, "I'll get the wheels turning here. You…spin this to keep the cops off my tail. It's going to take me at least a week to get this together."

"I'll do all I can, Derrick, you know that." Taking a drink, Kenneth looked down at the glass and shook his head, "You didn't put this place in your name did you?"

"No, I didn't. I'm not crazy, Ken. I know that the lower visibility, the better." Taking a swig, he then eyed the lawyer dangerously and continued, "So, he copped to everything? The extortion? His clientele?"

Nodding some, Kenneth looked up at Derrick and sighed, "Yeah, he did. If I'd known what he was planning I would have never called that CSI in, Derrick."

Taking a seat, Derrick sipped his drink again and asked, "What exactly did he tell you when you got there? You didn't think he was about to spill everything when he asked you to call her?"

Going back to his chair, Kenneth took a seat and rested his elbows on his knees, "Honestly, Derrick...all he said was he wanted to talk to her. That was it. The last time she'd been there, he didn't hardly give her the time of day. I thought he was gonna play games with her...you know, call her there and give her the run around."

"He's talked to her before?" Derrick asked, now placing all his attention to Kenneth. Sitting forward, he frowned, "What exactly was said in this meeting?"

"The first meeting...she came to him. He said she was wanting answers but he gave her none and then he sent her on her way," Kenneth replied as he looked to Derrick. "I had no clue about that meeting until he told me she had come to see him...and that was a few weeks ago."

Listening to the details, Derrick nodded and then sighed, sitting back in the chair. She was the key to this- Marcus would've never turned on anyone, least of all his contacts in the streets. He was as loyal as one could get and he believed in giving back to those who supported him. This sudden change of heart had to come from somewhere.

Rubbing his brow, Derrick waved his hand dismissively, "I need to know why he did it." Hearing Kenneth's huff, he looked to him, "It's done, there's nothing I can do, but to know why he flipped…" The door bell rang, cutting his thought off and he looked to see Margarita approaching the door, the beautiful yellow and white sundress flowing behind her. At the momentary glance of her, he was reminded of her plea and he refocused, speaking to Kenneth again, "I'm moving things up. I want to go see Marcus today, and tomorrow, Margarita and I are on a plane to a non extradition country. I'll see to business once the heat dies down."

"Alright," Kenneth replied with a heavy sigh. Nodding to Derrick, he lowered his voice, "Just be careful when you go to see him. I don't know what the cops are planning or when things might go down."

"That's what I hired you for, Ken. To catch my back. Get out there and find out what's going on. If you call and tell me it's too hot, Margarita and I are gone. I just need some answers." When she approached with the bag of food and a bright smile, he stood and smoothed himself out, "Margarita, I'll be with you in a second, okay? I'm just going to see Mr. Straus out."

"I'll be in the kitchen then...Mr. Straus, nice to see you again," she replied sweetly.

"You too, Ms. Margarita," Kenneth said as he stood up and gathered up his briefcase. Watching as she left the room, Kenneth focused back on Derrick, "I'll call down there when I leave here and find out what's going on for you."

"I would appreciate that, Ken." Walking him to the door, Derrick gathered his composure and exhaled lightly, attempting to drive away the anxieties that were threatening to drown him before he faced Margarita. Opening the door, he nodded, "As soon as you can, Ken."

"Expect the call within the hour," Kenneth said as he called back to him. Getting in his car, Kenneth let out a breath of relief that Derrick had been more understanding then his former boss would've been.

Laying out the breakfast she'd ordered for them, Margarita hummed quietly to herself and then went to get there coffee ready. Pouring them each a cup, she then set the pot back and headed to the refrigerator to get out the creamer.

Entering into the kitchen, he saw her busy at work, the sound of her light humming bringing a smile to his face. He enjoyed watching her move, seeing the absolute joy she held . It was something he sorely needed with the type of life he had.

Catching her at the refrigerator, he sneaked up and took her by the waist, kissing her on her neck and laughing softly, "No matter where you are, you grab my attention."

Laughing lightly and holding onto the bottle of caramel coffee creamer, Margarita leaned back into Derrick, tilting her head to the left to give him more of her neck, "And no matter what I'm doing, you seem to love sneaking up on me."

"It's so easy to do," he answered back as he took the creamer out of her hands. Setting it aside, he then nuzzled her and inhaled, taking in her aroma. Instantly at peace with her in his arms, he exhaled slowly, "I love you, Margarita. You just don't know how much."

"I love you too, Derrick, with everything that is me," she replied softly and then turned her head, looking back at him. Giving him a small smile, she whispered, "I never want to be without you."

"And you won't." Smiling more, he smoothed her hair away from her eyes and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I've got a surprise for you. Looks like we're going to go on that get away. Do you have anywhere in particular you want to go?"

Turning around in his arms, Margarita looked into his eyes, seeing the love he held for her there. A small smile formed, growing by the second and she raised her brow, "Anywhere? You mean...we could go to my homeland?"

"We sure could. There's nothing stopping us. I'm going to make the arrangements this afternoon. By tomorrow, we should be in the air." The excitement seemed to overwhelm her and he couldn't help but be swayed, leaning to capture her lips. Releasing her from the kiss, he gazed at her, "Happy?"

"Very," she smiled happily. Giving him another kiss, she ran her hands over his chest and pulled back, gazing into her eyes, "There is a lot of opportunity for you there, Derrick...you can make millions in no time at all."

"We're there for rest and relaxation. I can think about business later. What matters is that you have a great time. We'll have plenty of time to think about the future."

Nodding, she laughed lightly and caressed his cheek, "Then I can show you my country...and our culture."

Lost to her touch, his eyes slid shut and he sighed, "I can hardly wait. Just you and me." Bringing her closer, he held her flush to his body and whispered, "It's just you and me, baby. Remember that."

"Always," she replied softly, her arms going up around his neck. Closing her eyes as her head rested against him, she whispered, "They'll never be another man for me, Derrick...only you."

"Good, because I'm a jealous guy." Spotting the table set for them, he smirked and then nodded, "It looks like breakfast is served. Are you hungry?"

"I'm hungry...but not for food." Running her fingers down to the first button on his shirt, she slipped it through the hole, her eyes watching as her fingers moved to the next, "I'd rather have food of a different type, baby."

Maneuvering her hair away from her neck, he sighed and arched his brow, "I'm glad you have an appetite for something other than food, because I've been wanting a taste of you all morning long." He could feel her hands as they slipped into the open shirt, her soft, heated touch giving to the sensation of complete arousal that was coming over him.

* * *

Waving to the floor nurse as she came off the elevator, Calleigh walked down the hall towards Horatio's room. It'd been a couple days since there last talk and now with her having a day off, she was well rested and decided to pay him a visit. With her hair pulled up behind her in a pony tail, something she rarely wore anymore, she felt refreshed and able to face anything, including Horatio.

Coming to his room door, she knocked softly, waiting for him to answer and smiled as she heard him call out. Pushing open the door, she went in, finding the curtain pulled back and him sitting up in the chair next to the window. "Wow, look's like you're making improvements. Mind some company for a little bit?"

Horatio turned at the sound of her voice and was treated to a rarity, the sight of her face unobstructed taking his breath away. He didn't see anything but the clarity of her bejeweled eyes and as she approached, he smiled more, shaking his head, "Not in the least bit. I was just looking out there. It would be nice to get out and breathe real air."

Seeing the line to the IV was no longer there, Calleigh nodded and shrugged, "They won't let you go sit outside for awhile?"

"They aren't sure of how strong I am. My doctor wants to make sure I can walk around without collapsing." He smirked and gestured to the opposite seat, "I'm tempted to open one of these windows, but the nurse has already warned me against that measure."

"Well, I can understand that," Calleigh replied as she sat down in the other chair. Thinking for a moment, she smiled, "What if you went down in a wheelchair?"

"It's a possibility," he stated as he returned his gaze out to the blue skies. The thick, puffy white clouds provided the perfect back drop to potentially a perfect day. The slight breeze called to him and he closed his eyes and smiled, "You know what I miss the most? I miss the beach and feeling the breeze coming off the Atlantic." He opened his eyes and looked to her and smiled more, "But I missed you more. How have you been, Calleigh?"

Sitting back in the chair, Calleigh got as comfortable as she could, "Busy. With the break in the Greenburg case, it's had everyone doing what they can to get it closed. We uh...we ran into a problem though. Lyons has disappeared. So has Margarita. Tim thinks they might have fled the country."

Frowning, he exhaled, "That's what someone does when they are guilty. I'm sure he's picked some country that has non extradition." Turning back to the window, he shook his head, "He's gotten away scott free."

"We've got pictures at the airports incase they try to return, Horatio," Calleigh replied as she looked down at her hands. Taking in a deep breath, she looked back up at him, "At least we got Greenburg."

"Yes, we did get him and that's a plus." Meeting her gaze, he smiled, "But can we talk about something else? I'd much rather find out what you've been up to away from the lab."

A small smile found it's way to her features and Calleigh looked out the window, "Well, not a lot actually. I'm usually sleeping during the day now. I've got tonight off, so I thought I'd come by and see how you were doing."

At the sound of her contentment with the night shift, Horatio sighed, "I'm doing okay. I'm ready to be released. Other than that…nothing much is going on."

"Have they given you a day when you might be released yet? Or are you still giving them a hard time about doing your physical therapy?" she asked with a knowing look.

"The projected date would be somewhere near next week." Frowning, he shook his head, "I am not giving anyone a hard time about physical therapy."

Smirking, Calleigh nodded and looked back out the window, "Well, hopefully it'll be soon. Everyone at the lab has been asking about you." Looking back at him, Calleigh tilted her head, "If I can get a wheelchair, you want to go outside?"

Directing his attention to the outside world, the smile returned, "Of course I would love to go outside." Hearing the door open, he turned to see her gone and quirked his brow slightly, watching the door. After a few seconds, he saw her return with a wheelchair and his confusion was abated. She approached with a clever smile and he arched a brow, "You're amazing."

"No, not really." Moving the chair over as close as she could, Calleigh set the break and looked to him, "Okay, think you can get in it from there or do you need some help?"

"I might make it. The nurse had to help me get here today. I can call her back in…"

"I can help, Horatio," Calleigh interrupted as she watched him. "Just...tell me where you need me."

Horatio exhaled and gestured, "I'll need you on my right side, Calleigh. That side seems to be the weakest." When she moved into position, he braced himself for the pain and groaned as he stood. Reaching for the chair, he grimaced, attempting to hold on to the cry of pain that was lodged in his throat.

Helping him into the chair, Calleigh could see how much he was hurting and once he was sitting down, she moved in front of him, "You okay, Horatio? Do you need me to get the nurse for you?"

Shaking his head profusely, he breathed out heavily, "No…no. The pain will go away, just give me a minute." Closing his eyes, he slowed his breathing as he gripped the sides of the wheelchair. After a few seconds, he slowly opened his eyes and looked to her. "I'm going to be okay."

Nodding, Calleigh waited until the pain subsided. Seeing his grip easing up, she tilted her head as she looked down at him, her voice coming soft, "Getting any better?"

"Yeah, it's getting a lot better." Finally able to breathe at a normal rate, he nodded, "I'm ready to go." The concern and uncertainty in her eyes forced him to avert his own and he cleared his throat, "Ah,…there's a nice place in the courtyard. I could see it from my window."

Eying him a few seconds longer, Calleigh then moved back behind the wheelchair and reached to the sides, taking off the breaks. Slowly backing him away from the chairs, she turned him around and pushed him towards the door, "If your pain starts to return, I want to know, Horatio."

"I'm sure that's the last of that, until I have to get up again." He watched as she came from behind him and opened the door, propping it open with her body. Horatio felt helpless, hearing her effort to clear him from the door. Once out, he turned to her slightly and smiled, "I still have one arm. You don't have to do all of the work."

"I'm fine, Horatio, just enjoy your time being out that room," Calleigh replied as she pushed him down the hallway towards the elevators. When they arrived, she pushed the down button and looked to him, "If you want, maybe afterwards we can get a bite to eat in the cafeteria."

"That sounds like a good idea. The food that they serve for the patients is…hazardous. I think I could stomach the cafeteria better." Silence cloaked them and he watched as the numbers ticked down, interlacing his fingers. The atmosphere was full of expectation and he could feel the need to say something…anything.

Biting her lip and shifting her weight, Calleigh tried to think of something to say, but her mind kept coming up blank. When the doors finally slid open, Calleigh pushed him into the compartment and pressed the first floor button. When the elevator started it's downward decent, Calleigh leaned back against the wall, "So..uh, has anyone else been to see you from the lab?"

Clearing his throat, Horatio nodded, "Ah… Tim's come by, Walter and Jesse have come by. They don't stay long, but I think my attitude had something to do with that. I haven't been the nicest guy since I've been in here." Staring at the bleak walls of the compartment, he exhaled and then averted his line of sight, "I don't know what life holds for me once I'm out of here. I have no idea if I'll be able to go back to the lab."

"Guys with far worse injuries have come back...I'm sure you will also, Horatio," Calleigh replied and pushed off the wall as the door slid open. Pushing him out into the lobby, she headed for the doors, "You know, all you have to do is work hard with your therapy."

"That's what everyone's been saying," Horatio answered, centering more on the doors. He could practically feel the heat suffusing through his body, the wind as it brushed through his hair. It had been so long since he'd seen the outside world, he was anxious to experience it over again. Just as they neared, Horatio cringed as he thought about the one thing he'd never been without in the Miami sun.

Exiting out the doors, Calleigh squinted in the bright light as she pushed him towards the courtyard area. Passing several visitors as they headed inside, she took in a deep breath, "At least it's not blistering hot today."

A smile inched over his lips and he nodded, "It's perfect." Noticing an area that was less populated, he pointed to it in hopes of Calleigh wanting to talk more, "There's a nice spot over there, Calleigh."

Turning and heading over to the tree covered area, Calleigh then positioned his wheel chair next to the bench and she took a seat. Seeing an outside vendor near by, she nodded to them, "You want something to drink while were out here?"

"That would be nice. A water would be just fine."

"Okay," she replied as she stood back up. "Be right back." Walking towards the vendor, Calleigh pulled some money out of her front pocket and got in line behind one other customer. When it was her turn, she got them each a water and then headed back to Horatio and was greeted with a smile from him. Handing him the cold bottle, she sat back down and opened hers, "So, how's it feel to be out?"

Working with the cap of the bottle, Horatio grunted and nodded, "It feels…great. I never thought I'd be able to breathe fresh air again." Finally able to maneuver the top off, Horatio looked to Calleigh and smiled, "So…you look refreshed. You finally got the hang of night shift?"

Taking a drink of her own water, Calleigh nodded and sighed as she looked out, "Yeah, somewhat. I'm drinking a lot more coffee now, but...at least the crime scenes are a lot cooler...just harder to process in the dark."

"I can imagine." Silence slipped between them and Horatio studied the cap in his hand, pondering on if he should broach the subject of them. Instead, he continued his line a questioning, "Have you thought about a switch back to days? I mean, it's a lot hotter…"

Lowering her sights, Calleigh shook her head and sighed, "No. I think it's best if I stay on night's, Horatio. I'm sorry, but it's something that I need right now."

Horatio felt the hope of being able to connect with her again dwindle and took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Placing the bottle to his lips, he took a drink and then looked out at the others milling about in the courtyard, his heart thumping in his chest. Above anything, he needed answers.

He refocused his gaze on the bottle and raised his brow, "Have you, ah….thought about…us?"

Turning her head and looking over at him, Calleigh then looked out into the courtyard. In all reality, Horatio had been all she'd been thinking about. Some mornings when she would get home she'd sit for hours thinking about them and where they were at now. Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh nodded, her voice coming softly, "I've thought about us, Horatio. I've also been thinking about what put us here too."

Shifting his weight, glanced down briefly before returning his gaze to her face, "And what have you come up with, Calleigh?"

Remaining quiet for a moment as she collected her thoughts, she finally looked back over at him, "I need to be with someone that's not going to question whether or not I love them and want to be them them, Horatio. I need someone that's going to trust me and not question my motives all the time..."

Horatio listened and nodded, understanding fully his part in all of this. In a pain filled haze, he'd questioned her love and her trust at a time where she needed the same from him. Exhaling lightly, he held her eyes, seeing the slight instance of uncertainty.

"I understand fully, Calleigh. You didn't need questions, you needed understanding. I was too far gone into my own selfishness to see that, to understand it. I regret my words and actions to this day, Calleigh. All I've ever wanted was to love you."

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh bit the inside of her bottom lip and then lowered her sights, "I've been hurt a lot in the past, Horatio, by other men...and now by you. I'm just...I'm tired of being hurt."

It broke his heart to hear her succumb to past hurts and then to include him in those same hurts. He didn't know exactly what he had to do, but he knew he couldn't let this go without a fight. "I never meant to hurt you, Calleigh." Feeling the frustration coming, he shook his head and knit his brow, the anger joining in concert now, "I was stupid, Calleigh. Because of my stupidity, I stand to lose the most important thing in my life. I don't want to lose you, sweetheart. I can't lose you."

"Horatio, I..." Standing up, Calleigh went to move, his hand catching her by the wrist and holding onto her, "Horatio..."

"Calleigh, just…just listen for a second, okay?" Releasing her hand, he waited to see if she would stay. When she hesitated, he continued on, "You have to know how important you are to me. Everyday without you is one I'm not willing to live."

Looking down at him, Calleigh shook her head, "And how do I know you won't do it again, Horatio? How do I know you won't doubt how I truly feel for you?"

Reaching for her hand, Horatio shook his head, "Because I know how much I truly feel for you. Calleigh, I love you. I would do anything to have you back in my life."

Blinking slowly, Calleigh adverted her eyes from him as he held onto her hand. Deep down, she wanted him back, but her mind kept remembering past hurts. Taking in a deep breath, her stomach seemed to tighten as she looked back at him, his eyes pleading with hers. Deciding to go with her instincts, Calleigh spoke softly, "I can't be hurt again, Horatio..."

"I won't hurt you again, Calleigh," he vowed solemnly. Squeezing her hand, he focused on her and assured, "I'd rather die than to hurt you again."

Tears rimmed her eyes as Calleigh stood there looking down into his blue orbs, her heart aching now. Taking in a shaky breath, she nodded silently and whispered, "I've never stopped loving you."

Seeing the surrender to her heart in her eyes, Horatio let her hand go and braced himself, standing slowly. It took a lot of effort, but he stood straight, wincing as he teetered some. Holding on to her, he reached to cup her cheek and spoke breathlessly, "I have to show you how much you mean to me, Calleigh."

"Horatio..." Calleigh said as she held onto him to help steady him.

Horatio gained his balance as well as he could and smiled mischievously, "You can scold me after I do this." Leaning forward some, his lips brushed against hers and he suppressed a groan as he moved his arms around her. Feeling her hesitancy, he passed over her lips once more and then smiled as she finally gave in, encircling her arms around his waist. The kiss lasted for mere seconds, but as he pulled away, he could see that she'd got the point.

Smirking, he winked at her, "That's only a small percentage of how much I love you."

A small smile formed and Calleigh nodded as she reached up to wipe her lipstick off his lips, "I think I got the point." Hearing a few whistles coming from behind Horatio, Calleigh glanced around him to see three women walking past and pointing to Horatio. Realizing what they were pointing at, she smirked and looked back up at him, "You uh, you might want to sit back down now, Horatio. Hospital gowns tend to show off a patients rear."

Grimacing, he sat back down slowly and exhaled, closing his eyes and letting the pain surround him. Feeling her hand, he opened his eyes and assured her, "I'm okay, Calleigh…I'm alright."

Sitting back down next to him, Calleigh watched as his eyes slowly opened again, "Are you taking anything for the pain?"

"Not a lot of the time," he said as he breathed heavily, "it's bearable if I don't move so much."

"But you need to move so you don't start getting stiff," she replied as she continued to monitor him. Seeing the pain slowly dwindling, Calleigh tilted her head, "Even as much as it does hurt, Horatio...you need to keep up with the therapy."'

Knowing that she was right, Horatio nodded and finally eased up, "I was going to see about going back into therapy tomorrow." Getting past the pain, he smiled, "I have a reason to get better now."

Rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb, Calleigh nodded and added, "We still have things to talk about...but I think we can work through everything, Horatio, if we try."

"I'm willing to do anything I have to, Calleigh." The amount of hesitancy in her voice dwindled and he felt as she wrapped her arms around him, her warmth shrouding him.

Closing her eyes as she held onto him, Calleigh whispered near his ear, "I want us to work, Horatio. I don't like us fighting."

"It's not our best suit." Dissolving into light laughter, Horatio suffused himself within her as much as possible, refusing to let her go. When she began to pull apart, he sighed and then turned his sights to the blue skies, a small smile coming, "I can't wait until I can be released. I miss my life. I miss being able to live it."

"It won't be much longer, Horatio...then you'll be back in your home," Calleigh replied softly as she gazed at him. Giving his hand a squeeze, she whispered, "Things will work out, you'll see."

He smiled more as he cut his eyes to her and nodded, "They will work because we're together on this." He held her hand and cleared his voice, venturing over the topic that now loomed. Now that she had made a conscious effort to rebuild what they had, he wanted to know her boundaries.

"You're still going to stay on night shift?"

Nodding her head, Calleigh took in a deep breath and sighed, "I think it might be best for now, Horatio...just til we know that this is going to work with us."

"I understand," he answered as he averted his sights to his lap. His smile was fainter, but he chuckled, "It will make it interesting to say the least, but we're going to make it, I know it."

Reaching with her other hand, Calleigh fingers lifted his chin and turned his head towards her, "I just want to be sure, that's all, Horatio."

Horatio grasped her hands, and kissed them, "I understand, fully, Calleigh. There's nothing wrong with making sure. We're just going to have to be…clever." Attempting to smile more, he then looked to the sky, "You ready to go back, or want to stay out here more?"

"We can stay as long as you want to, Horatio. I'm in no hurry," Calleigh replied, knowing how much he was enjoying being out of the hospital room.

Horatio felt a sort of elation at being out in the open, leaving the oppressive atmosphere of his room behind. As much as could stand, he wanted to stay out of the room, knowing that when he went back, he would be submerged back into the darkness. Closing his eyes, he exhaled and smiled more, soaking up as much sun as he could. He wished he could walk around, feel the day around him instead of letting it pass him by.


	24. Chapter 24

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Watching as Margarita prepared for their trip, Derrick waited patiently as she took out each piece of clothing and smiled as she threw it in the suitcase, the happiness in her eyes worth more than any thing in the world to him. Even as he was the picture of content, he still realized that time was a factor. When she turned to him and pressed a beautiful dress onto her savory frame, he nodded and smiled, before glancing at his clock. He was content to just watch her all day, but he knew that they weren't afforded the luxury of time.

Just as she twirled around, the door bell rang and she stopped, her smile instantly fading. Standing, he held his hand aloft and assured her, "It's nothing, Margarita. Continue packing, we need to be leaving soon."

"Okay," she replied softly as she then began to carefully fold the dress up to place into the suitcase. Watching him leave the room, she took in a deep breath, unsure of what all was going on.

Derrick made his way through the opulent home he'd come to love and sighed at his present situation. In an effort to get the heat off of him, he was leaving with Margarita, bound for Chile. She was over the moon at the trip, he however wanted to be close to his business ventures. He was sure that they would last until he got back, but in case there were thoughts of an overthrow, Derrick was placing his most trusted people in charge to oversee.

Opening the door, he smiled as he let them in and nodded, closing the door. Before him stood the three people he would trust his life with and as they entered, each of them gave him a wary smile.

"Derrick, are you sure you want to do this?" Damon asked as he faced his trusted friend. He'd known Derrick since they were kids, and when Derrick decided to go the other way with his life, he was right there beside him. Extending his hand, he added, "You know I have enough fire power to hold the cops off. It would be messy, but you'd still be able to take care of business."

Shaking Damon's hand firmly, Derrick nodded and sighed, "Yeah, man, I'm sure. I just need some time to let things settle down here some." Letting go of his hand, he then shook the other two men's hands and gestured them to follow him to his office, "I just need to go over a few particulars with all of you before I leave."

"Alright, well, at least while you're gone, allow us to go just a little bit crazy. They can't pin something on you if you're not here." Damon smiled widely as he followed his friend and chuckled, "Perhaps finishing what those punks of Marcus couldn't."

Chuckling some, Derrick opened the door to his office and went in, the others following, "And which part are you looking to follow up on, gaining more products or finishing off Caine?"

"Both if you want it. Say the word, Derrick and it's done. Seriously, you should be running Miami, not fleeing away from it. If you ask me, you were the one keeping Marcus afloat. He was incompetent and he made several enemies. He's where he deserves to be." Damon scowled at the thought of Marcus and shook his head, "I don't know how you got hooked up with him in the first place, man. You could've done so much more without him. You have a good eye."

Smiling some, Derrick looked to his friend, "Thanks, man...that means a lot. But, for right now, let's get business up and going again. Let Caine be...for now. That way the focus stay's mainly on Marcus for his shooting. They don't have any evidence tying me with that hit...only Marcus' word that he thinks it was me. If nothing else happens to Caine right now, the focus will go back solely on Marcus."

Taking a seat, he motioned to his companions and laughed more, "Just let us know when and where, Derrick. Now…on to the business at hand, I know why you brought James along, and Sam, but me? I don't have much in the way of business sense- I'm just the muscle."

"Well, Damon, what do you think we'll need when we call our business meetings?" Sam asked smoothly as he looked to James. Both he and the older man were financial wizards that were notorious for finding ways to make and keep money. Those ways were not necessarily lawful. Arching his brow, he nodded, "We need you incase someone tries to get frisky."

"And with that being said, you'll need to be with these two when they meet with Pendragon. I want you two to set up a meeting with him and lay down the particulars with him. Malcolm already has him friendly with us now, so...let's keep it that way. With Uther's old gang on our side now, we've gained territory and I want products out there and bringing us all in money." Sitting down behind his desk, Derrick rocked some in the chair, "Malcolm's willing to keep his guys helping with shipments as they come in...but we need Pendragon's guys out there distributing."

"As long as you grease his hands, Pendragon will be eager to help," James chimed in as he looked to his colleagues and friends, "stop the flow of money, and his loyalty becomes questionable. That's where you'll come in Damon. We have to be pragmatic about things. If we're making no money, we can't give any money out." Looking more to Derrick, he questioned, "Do you think Pendragon would have a problem with taking on a lesser role? I don't think he's good enough to sit with us at the head of this operation."

"Let him keep controlling his guys, that should hold him off until he proves himself worthy to us," Derrick replied as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out some papers. Handing them over to James, he nodded, "But you my friend, I need you handling these from now on."

Handing over the paperwork, Derrick pursed his lips as James began to look them over, "I have a gut feeling that Straus isn't as loyal as he makes out he is. I think he'll sing if the pressure is put on him...so take him out...but leave his wife and children out of it. I know for a fact Marcus threatened his life in front of that blond bitch cop, let's make it look like he held up on that promise to Straus."

"Good, something for me to do," Damon responded with a nefarious grin. "Anything special, or should I just surprise you?"

"Surprise him...but, first I want you to send Tinker to see Marcus. His loyalty still lies with him I think, so once he leaves there, dispose of Tinker to where he won't be found...then take out Straus."

"I'll have this all done by sundown," Damon promised as he moved toward the small bar. Picking up the decanter of liquor, he offered it, "You don't mind do you?" When Derrick shook his head, he smirked as he poured himself a glass, "Marcus is done for, his legacy forgotten. And you walk away like a prince. When do you think you'll come back to reclaim your throne?"

Getting up and joining Damon, Derrick poured himself a drink also, "As soon as things calm down." Turning and looking to James he nodded to him, "When the heat's off...you'll contact me, right?"

"The very moment it happens," James assured, returning back to the paper. He sighed heavily and furrowed his brow, "I think that Miami Dade has a different take on it though. Have you seen today's newspaper? You're on the front page."

"I have...that's why I think it's best for business that I lay low for awhile. I'll be talking Margarita with me, last thing I want is her being involved in all this," Derrick replied as he looked at the amber liquid in the glass and then took a sip. Sighing heavily, he looked to them, "When I return guys...she'll be my wife."

Damon smiled and tilted his glass to him, "Well, that's a good thing, Derrick. Finally settling down, it took a very special girl to get you to settle down." He glanced to James and Sam and took in their expressions, "What, boys, afraid the missus will interrupt our play time?"

James shook it off and turned to Derrick, "Love makes you weak, Derrick. And it gives others a target. Rethink it, is all I'm saying."

"I have, James...several times over. But if it wasn't for that lady in the other room, I wouldn't be standing here right now. I'd be in there alongside Marcus. I owe her everything in the world...and I plan on seeing she get's whatever she wants...including being my wife."

Conceding, James sighed, "Well, allow us to buy you something, Derrick. You're the first, possibly the last of us to get married. We can have it shipped to…where are you going to?"

Laughing lightly, Derrick took his drink back over to his desk and sat down, "Chile. Margarita is from there, so we'll be staying with her family. I'll be taking an untraceable cell with me, so I'll call you as soon as I know the exact location we'll be staying."

"So you're staying with her family? Are they…affluent?" Sam asked as he looked to them. Very rarely did he speak but when he did, his words spoke volumes. Arching his brow, he asked, "Will you be staying in a hut or something?"

Raising a brow to Sam, Derrick pointed to him and smiled, "Funny, bro...and no, her family has a villa in Puerto Natales near the ocean. She's been sending them money she made working for Marcus so, in Chilean Peso's...they are well off now."

Nodding, Sam glanced between James and Damon, "We will take care of your business here, Derrick. Take care of your soon to be wife." Noticing her enter, Sam stood and smiled, "Is this the lovely Margarita?"

Turning in the direction of Sam's line of sight both James and Damon centered their gaze on her, taking in her beauty. Nudging James, Damon let out a low whistle and watched as Sam approached.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Margarita," Sam said as he reached her. Taking her hands into his, he smiled, "Derrick was just telling us about you."

Smiling shyly at the man and glancing at Derrick, Margarita nodded to him, "I am...and you are?"

"Samuel Davidson, one of Derrick's friends." Moving away he gestured to Damon and James, "This is Damon and James, we've all been good friends for a very long time."

Nodding to the others, Margarita smiled as Derrick moved to her side and slipped his arm around her, "Nice to meet all of you." Focusing back on Derrick, her smile grew, "Everything is packed and ready. Papa wanted me to call with the flight arrival time though and I need to get it from you."

Derrick smiled and looked to his friends, "The jet fellas?"

"Is gassed and ready to go. Wherever you want, the pilot will take you. Don't worry about filing a flight plan, he'll take care of it." James gave a small smile and nodded, "It's the finest our money could buy, enjoy it fully."

Derrick kissed Margarita on her temple and whispered, "See, taken care of. We can call your father in the air."

Smiling, Margarita held onto Derrick and looked at the other men, "Thank you, all." Looking back up at Derrick, she spoke softly, "I'm gonna go make sure we have everything. Did you need anything else?"

"No…nothing else. I'll be ready soon." Kissing her, he released her, "I just have to say good bye."

"Okay," she replied happily and left the men to finish up their business.

Watching as she left, a smile remained on Derrick's face as he looked to his friends, "So, what do you think of my beautiful future wife?"

"She's gorgeous," Damon answered as he shifted his weight. He smirked as he took a sip, "One question, does she have a sister?"

Laughing, Derrick took a sip of his drink and shook his head, "No clue...but if she does, I'll see about sending her your way."

James took in the information and sighed, "Do you know anything about her? What did she do before she worked for Marcus?"

Raising a brow, Derrick went back to his desk and sat back down, "Well, before Marcus, she was in Chile. She came from there to making money for her family. Marcus, well, you know how he was, always willing to help out a beautiful woman...so he put her to work keeping his place clean and making his meals. She's proved herself with both me and Marcus...she's as loyal as they come."

Content that his friend was happy and thinking smart, he sighed, "At least she will give you beautiful children- that is if you're going to have kids. Is that an option?"

Interjecting with laughter, Damon pointed to Derrick, "You…a father? That's funny…"

"Why's that funny?" Derrick asked in all seriousness with a raised of his brow. "You don't think I could raise a son or daughter?"

"No, it's not that. I'm sure you could…but look at what we do, Derrick. You pimp out kids, for money. It's being a bit hypocritical isn't it?" Putting the glass down, Damon centered his gaze on his friend and his smile dropped, feeling all pretenses of joking as it slipped away. They'd had their spats back in the day, but at points, it could get brutal. Crossing his arms about his chest, he nodded, "Does she know what you do?"

"She knows about everything," Derrick replied as he looked at them. "She was the one that cleaned up after that red head bitch Marcus took...Caine's niece. Margarita kept me out of jail by cleaning up after me...and she knew exactly what I was doing then and still does. She doesn't ask questions, she just does what she is told."

"And she's okay with sharing you with product then?" Damon laughed again and faced his friends, "I don't think I've known any bitch who was that understanding. You're always the lucky one."

"I'm no longer sampling our products," Derrick replied firmly as he stared at Damon. "And that's out of respect for Margarita."

"So, we've turned over a new leaf? That's…that's great. Seriously, man. I'm happy for you." Damon poured another drink and sipped it, "Take full advantage of the bed, I guarantee that you'll love joining the mile high club."

Gathering up the files and handing them to James, Derrick finished off his drink, "We'll see. In the meantime, make sure Straus and Tinker is taken care of and the meeting with Pendragon. Also, if you need to contact me, you each have the number for my other cell."

The three of them stood side by side as Damon extended his hand and chuckled, "No hard feelings, man. You know I gotta check you every so often. I'm happy for you, and congratulations."

Shaking the other man's hand, Derrick nodded to him as a smile formed, "Thank you, Damon. I know you're just looking out for my best interest...just trust me when I say, Margarita is what's best for me now."

"I'm just glad that you're able to find someone that you can trust." Damon let go of his hand and made way for the others and nodded, "This will be it for a while, man. Take it easy and be careful."

"I will, and y'all do the same," Derrick replied as he shook Sam's hand and then James'. Leading them all to the office door, he kept his voice low, "Now remember, everything on the down low and if there's trouble...pull out."

"You don't have to worry about that," Damon answered as he moved with the rest of them. The sunlight shining into the house brightened it tremendously and Damon sighed, turning to look back at him, "You're going to be missed, that's for sure."

"Thanks man...I'm gonna miss you guy's...but, if you need me, you know where to find me. And...if you get bored with Miami, come on out and hang with me there. From what I saw on the internet, Chile has some fly looking ladies."

"Perhaps some prospects for the business then?" Sam asked, joining Damon at the door. James soon joined and they all turned with the exception of Sam. Leaning forward to clap Derrick on the shoulder, he whispered, "Keep your head about things, Derrick. Mistakes in this business are costly."

Nodding, Derrick raised his brow, "I know man...I know that all too well from watching Marcus. I'll be careful...and watch for business prospects there. If I find any you wanna come escort them back?" With a knowing smile, Derrick patted Sam on the back of his shoulder, "You could break a few in on the way back."

"That is an option," Sam replied with a gleam in his eyes. It had been quite a while since his last foray and he was ready to try out new prospects. "Definitely keep us informed. Have a good trip, Derrick."

"I will. Take care, man." Watching as the three of them left, Derrick then closed the door and went in search of Margarita.

Double checking to make sure she had her passport and ID's, Margarita then placed them back into her purse and pulled out her wallet. Counting the small bit of money she was taking back with her to give to her parents, she smiled at the thought of being able to see them again.

Finding her in the room, he walked quietly, reaching her without her suspecting. Slipping his arms around her waist, Derrick breathed in deeply and chuckled throatily, squeezing her closer to him, "If we didn't have a flight to catch, I'd tear every stitch of your clothing off and we'd spend the day here."

Smiling, Margarita's dropped her wallet and money back onto the bed and placed her hand's onto his arm's, "Umm, I would so love that. Maybe when we get there we can delay going to my families house and find a place to be alone for a few hours."

"I was thinking of maybe on the plane. It comes equipped with a fully functional bed." Skimming her neck, he nipped it and then smiled, "The entire flight…I could be between your legs…Inside of you…"

Closing her eyes at the smoothness of his voice, his warm breath on her skin caused goosebumps to form on her skin, "I think I like that much better then my idea. But, what about the flight crew and all? I don't want them seeing what were doing, Derrick."

"The room is private, Margarita. We can do whatever we want in the state room." Grinning, he blew in her ear, "In any position."

Biting her lip, Margarita reached up with one hand, her hand cupping his cheek and she purred, "I can think of many position's I want to be in with you."

Her touch pulled at his resolve and he moved his hands from her waist and then back up to the back of her dress, his fingers grasping at the zipper. Pulling the zipper down, he breathed out as he slipped his hands under the material and skimmed them around. Chuckling, he whispered, "We have a few minutes…"

Closing her eyes, Margarita moaned softly as his hands moved to her breasts, his fingers teasing her hardening nipples. Pushing her ass back into him, she swayed her hips slightly, feeling him hardening, "How much time, baby?"

"Plenty," he answered as he pushed the top of her dress down. He continued to cup her breasts and thrummed her nipples, listening to her breathing heavily. His arousal roared to life as he thrust his hips and knit his brow, attempting some sort of control. "I just have to have you, baby."

"Take me, Derrick...use me for your pleasure..." she moaned softly as she arched her back, pushing her breasts out for him more.

Turning her around, Derrick smirked and pushed her gently on the bed, fully intending on just that.

* * *

Puling into the driveway, Calleigh yawned as she shut off the engine to her car and reached over to get the plate of food from the passenger seat. After having worked three double shift during the week, she was now enjoying her day off, the first in almost two weeks. Situating the plate in her hand, she reached for her purse and got out, locking the car behind her. Walking up to the door, she smiled as she bound up the two steps and rang the doorbell.

Waiting for him to answer, she smiled more as she heard the locks being thrown and the door opening. Seeing his smile, she moved back as he opened the door for her with his good arm, "Hey handsome...brought you some lunch."

Helping her inside, Horatio nodded and smiled. Even though she had been working tremendously hard, she still found time to come and check up on him. Since being released, he'd spent his time during the day light hours with Calleigh, and his night time hours seemed to crawl by. It was hard to get used to the fact that she wasn't there with him, but he was slowly coming to terms with it.

Moving toward the kitchen, he looked back at her, "Shouldn't you be getting some rest. This is your only day off."

"I know," she replied following him, "but...I wanted to come see you. Plus, I did bring you lunch also. Hope you like it, fried chicken, homemade mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans and sweet corn bread."

"I severely hope that you plan on joining me, that sounds like a lot." He watched as she placed the plate on the table and gestured to it, expecting him to sit. Once settled, he smiled at her efforts, "Did you cook this?"

Smiling, Calleigh took a seat in the other chair as she set her purse aside, "I did...and I already ate. I hope you like it."

Taking the fork in hand, he smiled, "It looks delicious, and smells fantastic. But then again, everything that you cook is like that." Horatio slipped the fork into the plate and then into his mouth chewing. Placing the fork down, he grabbed the napkin and nodded in appreciation, his brow furrowed in concentration. When he was able to talk, he admonished her, "This is excellent, Calleigh." Repeating the process, he asked, "What have you been up to today?"

Settling back as he ate, Calleigh smiled and slipped the hair tie off her wrist and pulled back her hair, "Not a lot really. When I got off I took a nap and then got up and cooked. I didn't eat last night so I was hungry...and fixed too much, so, I thought I'd bring some to you and figured we could spend some time together."

Horatio continued his pace of eating, giving her a short nod of acknowledgment. Taking a break, he wiped his mouth and glanced at the window, "It looks like it's a good day out, we could go out on the beach for a while…if you like."

"The beach sounds nice. I'd like that...only if you're feeling up to it though," Calleigh replied as she got up. "You want something to wash that down with?"

"Yeah, I should have some bottled water," Horatio responded, nodding to the refrigerator.

Going over and opening the refrigerator door, Calleigh pulled them each out a bottled water and brought them back to the table. Opening his, she set it down for him and then took her seat again. Taking a long drink, she then set her bottle aside, "So, what have you been doing today?"

Taking up the bottle, he took a drink and then put it down, "Well…mostly, I've read. I did a few exercises, but other than that, nothing."

"How's your shoulder and all feeling today?" she asked as she got up and moved over behind his chair, her hands gently resting on his shoulders.''

Relishing her touch, Horatio sighed, "It's a bit tender today. I think I may have over worked it." He smiled lightly and tilted his neck slightly, "I was going to ask if you could help me change the bandage, it's starting to itch somewhat."

Smiling, Calleigh gently began to massage him, "I can...after you finish eating your food. You lost some weight while you were in the hospital and you need to keep your strength up."

The massages pulled his attention from the plate and he exhaled, "I'll be fine, Calleigh. Really…" Being lulled by her touch, he smiled faintly as he closed his eyes, "That…that feels good."

Continuing, Calleigh leaned down, whispering in his ear, "Eat a little more, Horatio...then we can go to the living room and continue this there."

Reluctantly, Horatio picked up the fork and ate, nearly completing the plate. Once he was completely done, he wiped his mouth and stood slowly, "You know, Calleigh, that was really very good. I left a little room for dessert, but you didn't bring any. Guess I can wait until later."

Laughing lightly, Calleigh took his hand and raised her brow, "We'll see about dessert...but, for now, let's get those bandage's changed and then I'll massage you some more, okay?"

"Alright. I can go and get the kit while you go into the living room. It won't take me long." Starting away from her, he felt her resistance and then looked to her, "What?"

Gazing up at him, she smirked and moved closer. Reaching up, her hand slipped up and around his neck, pulling him down to her. Kissing him softly, she then let him go, "I didn't get one when I came in."

A light smile came over him and he nodded, licking his lips, "And I wouldn't complain if you got another one." Seeing her dubious expression, Horatio conceded and then moved toward his room, "Take a seat in the living room, I'll be right back."

"Alright." Letting him go, Calleigh followed him out of the kitchen and went into the living room. Going to the couch, she sat down, waiting for him to return. Looking around, she took in a deep breath, remembering the good time's they had shared there. Practically in a daze, she didn't hear him when he returned and jumped slightly when he cleared his throat, "Oh...sorry."

"It's alright," Horatio said as he sat the kit down gently. Coming closer, he quirked his brow and asked, "Everything okay? You looked as if you were in another world there. Care to let me in on it?"

Smiling some, Calleigh reached over and opened up the kit, "It was nothing really. So, let's get that shirt off so I can get those bandages changed for ya."

Slipping his arm out of the sling slowly, he then pulled it over his head and rested his arm at his side. Staring with the first button, he unbuttoned the shirt and then took his time to take it off, allowing it to drift to the floor. He looked to Calleigh when he finished and exhaled lightly, watching her eyes as they traced over his bandages on his shoulder and his neck. He could only imagine what she was thinking, but he didn't lend his worries to it. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Um…ready?"

"Yeah." Looking up into his eyes, Calleigh gave him a small smile, "Do you wanna sit on the floor in front of me or on the couch?"

"On the floor is fine. You can get to me better that way, I think." Horatio knelt and then sat down, glancing back at her, "I'm yours."

Seeing he was comfortable where he was, Calleigh began to take off the bandages, scowling as she removed the tape and knowing it had to hurt some, "Sorry...I know this probably hurts some." When she finally got them off, she looked at each one, making sure they were not red or inflamed. Satisfied, she reached for the antibiotic ointment and began to apply it, "These are actually looking a lot better, handsome."

Horatio exhaled and then spoke gently, the slight pain from the bandages being taken coursing through him, "Yeah, they're itching a lot. I was told that is a good sign as well. If therapy goes well, I should be able to come back soon."

"That's good then. I'm surprised you haven't talked the doctors into letting you go in and do paperwork," Calleigh smirked as she applied the ointment. Making sure to cover them well, she then set the tube aside. "The one on your neck look's like the stitches are about ready to come out."

"Yeah, I go to the doctor tomorrow to get it looked at. I'm sure he's going to pull them out." Horatio laughed and then shook his head, "And I've tried to get them to let me go in, but they nixed that. They don't want me to stress myself any more than necessary."

Reaching for the gauze pads, Calleigh opened the packages, "Well, I can understand that, Horatio. Besides..." she chuckled as she covered one of the wounds, "you'd probably be trying to get out in the field."

"That's exactly what the doctor said," Horatio replied with a slight scowl. He then relaxed as he felt her hand on his skin, "He didn't trust me to just stay in the office."

Chuckling, Calleigh leaned down and whispered in his ear, "That's because you wouldn't, handsome. I know you too well, you'd be having Frank drive you to every crime scene."

The soft caress of her breath on his ear caused him to suck in his own breath and let it out slowly. He felt his control falter and he whispered, "Calleigh…"

"Yes, Horatio?" Calleigh purred softly, letting her hand move over his skin on is good side.

Horatio's heart jumped in his throat and he swallowed hard, his breathing accelerating, "I…miss your touch."

Kissing his ear lobe, she ran her hand down slowly over his chest and whispered, "Is this what you missed? Me touching you like this?"

"Yes." Her slow touch was driving him mad and he bit his lip to keep from moaning with pleasure. The heat of her hand was in direct contrast to her softness and as her nails dragged across his chest tantalizingly, he could feel his control on his arousal slipping. "Calleigh…I…need…I need you."

Kissing his ear again, she then took his ear lobe between her lips and drug her nails upwards and grazing over his right budding nipple. Hearing is hiss of pleasure, she began to suck on his lobe and then released it, whispering, "Tell me how bad you need it, Horatio."

Horatio could no longer hold on to his pleasure and he groaned as he felt the blood surge down into his loins, bringing his body to life. He left himself in her hands and as she tortured him slowly, he could feel the need rising within him, "I need to feel…all of you."

Licking at his ear again, Calleigh whispered, "Are you getting hard for me?"

"Yes," he whispered. Her voice wrapped him in ecstasy and he could feel himself instantly growing. "I'm so hard for you, Calleigh."

Leaning over his good shoulder, Calleigh hand slid down his chest and stomach and went to the button of his lounge shorts. Working it open, she smiled as whispered, "Do you need me to take care of that hard problem for you?"

"Yes. I…need you. I want to be inside of you," he answered as he moved slightly. He itched to take her quickly but knew he couldn't, feeling the frustration. Growling, he bit out, "I've got to have you, Calleigh."

"Shh, patience, Horatio...patience." Lowering his zipper, Calleigh then slipped her hand into his boxers, finding his cock hard and leaking. Smiling, she began to stroke him slowly and whispered, "You're still injured...so let me take care of you, handsome. I want you to just relax and enjoy, okay? And if you're good and do as I say, I'll use my mouth on you."

Lost in her touch, Horatio realized that if she asked, he would jump into a pit of flames, her hand moving decisively against his stiffening member. He gasped as she stroked him, feeling the tension grow and then wean, as if she knew how much it drove him out of his mind to be taken to the edge and then snatched back. With his eyes closed, he groaned, "Y-Yes…yes, Calleigh."

Kissing his neck and jawline, Calleigh's hand continued stroking his cock, wanting to bring him as much pleasure as he could endure. Getting an idea, Calleigh began to slowly move from behind him and then down onto the floor with him. Coming between his legs, she looked to his face, finding his eyes closed and a look of pure bliss on his features. With her hair pulled back, she continued to watch his reactions as she lowered her head and body down between his legs. Getting settled, Calleigh smiled before slowly inching out her tongue and running it even slower up the underside of his hard shaft.

Instantly, Horatio was transported to another world, full of bliss, lacking pain or turmoil. Her tongue caressed his member so gently; he felt as if he would weep at the ecstasy she was affording him. With his good hand, he placed it on top of her head and then opened his eyes to see her moving slowly, her deliberate suckles torturing him sweetly.

Lifting her eyes and meeting his, Calleigh's tongue bathed his hard cock, swirling around the engorged head and then wrapping her lips back around him. With her right hand, she cupped his full sac, giving a gentle squeeze and teasing his shaft with her talented tongue.

The sensation of her tongue burned through him and he arched his back at the expense of his comfort. Groaning, he maintained his fixed gaze on her eyes, seeing the smoldering of passion that danced within her bejeweled gaze, his heart beating faster. He would give anything to feel her completely and he urged her with a stiff thrust of his hips as a silent plea for more.

With the thought of his injuries, Calleigh knew she wouldn't be able to give him all he wanted yet, but was determined to give him what she felt he could take. Increasing her suction on him, she began to bob her head up and down on his cock, taking him deeper with each downward stroke. When his leaking engorged head touched the back of her throat, she held him there, swallowing around him and humming lightly. Pulling back up, she moved her right hand up, wrapping it around the base and stroking him, her tongue swirling around the tip once again.

"Calleigh," he whispered as he tilted his head upward, closing his eyes tightly. Heat began to suffuse through his body and even at the presence of the dull ache, he started to thrust, determined to get the pleasure she was affording him. Sitting up more, he ran his hand through her hair and spoke in a strained voice, "So…close, Calleigh…"

Diving her mouth back down onto him, Calleigh began to increase her suction once more, her head bobbing up and down as her hand continued to stroke him in unison. Feeling him grow harder in her hand and mouth, she moved her hand and took him all the way into her throat, her muscles contracting around his member as she swallowed around him again.

Spots of light flared behind his eye lids as he bit his lip, hoping to stave the unadulterated cry of passion that fought to escape his lips. His body tensed as she continued to manipulate his stiff member feeling under all the ecstasy and bliss, the care that she was taking to please him. No matter what they'd been through, the only thing that really remained was them, and at the moment there was no strain between them, just passion and love.

Allowing his free hand to fall from her hair, Horatio groaned again and licked his lips, "Calleigh…please…"

Feeling how close he was, Calleigh's head started bobbing again, wanting to bring him to completion. Suckling him, Calleigh lifted her eyes up to him, finding his eyes closed and head tilted back. Pleased he was feeling so much pleasure for a change, she continued towards her goal.

Horatio breathed in and out rapidly as his body prepared for release, wrapping his hand in her blond strands and pulling. The pleasure was insurmountable and he clenched his teeth in an effort to maintain, wanting more of what she was giving.

"Calleigh," he breathed out in a warning tone as his body stiffened. The pain clashed with the pleasure and he growled, "I'm…cumming…Calleigh!"

Swallowing around him and taking his seed as he erupted into her mouth, Calleigh's eyes closed, relishing the taste of him. Keeping up the suction and movement on him, she glanced up at him, seeing him in bliss. When he was spent, she eased up on him, her mouth now working to carefully clean him and not miss one drop he'd given her. Satisfied he was cleaned up, Calleigh slowly lifted her mouth from him, licking her lips and whispering, "Feel better, Handsome?"

Attempting to gather himself, he shook his head, words escaping him at the moment. A languid smile passed over his lips and he finally exhaled, opening his eyes to focus on her. The beauty before him stunned him anew and he gazed at her as he finally was able to form words, saying only one, "Tons."

Giving him a smile, Calleigh sat up more and leaned to him, giving him a soft kiss, "Good...I was hoping that you would." Sitting back on her haunches, she tilted her head as she watched him, "I love you."

"I love you," he answered back as he reached for her. Leaning up some, he bit back a curse and then winced, easing himself back. His wounds were slightly aggravated, but the consequence was well worth it. Gathering his thoughts again, he smiled as he opened his eyes slowly, "I'll have to repay the favor soon."

"When you're healed," Calleigh replied and began to fix his shorts back. Pulling up his zipper, Calleigh looked up at him as his hand went to hers, "Yes?"

Horatio took her hand in his and matched her gaze, giving her a small smile, "I can't thank you enough for being there, despite everything. I know we're…we're taking it slow, but…Calleigh, I need you in my life. More than just a visit, I need you here always."

"Horatio..."

The hesitation in her voice disheartened him, but he wasn't willing to allow this to die. She had become the most important thing in his life and he wasn't going to take no. Squeezing her hand, he shook his head, "I've made some mistakes, some…big mistakes, but it's those mistakes that I've learned from. I'm willing to do what I have to do to keep you, Calleigh. Be anything you want me to be. You're too important to me to just let go." Holding her gaze, he exhaled, "I'm committed to making this work, Calleigh."

His admission touched her heart and Calleigh took in a deep breath. Releasing it slowly, she reached with her free hand, her fingers tracing his jaw, "Are you sure, Horatio? Are you sure you can handle my independence...my moods...everything?"

"I can handle it," Horatio assured her staunchly. He released her hand and caressed her cheek, "But I need you to understand that my love for you isn't a ploy to control you. I want to make you happy and safe, and I'll do what I have to make that a reality." Chancing the pain, he brought himself closer to her, staring into her eyes, "I love you, Calleigh, more than my life. I won't stop until I have you with me."

Searching his eyes, Calleigh could see the truth in his blue orbs and nodded, whispering, "I love you...and I want you to be happy also." A small smile formed and she lowered her eyes and licked her lips, "So...I'm gonna have to get movers I guess, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose so. If you want, I can help you along with that." He lifted her chin slowly and smiled, "Anything I can do, I want to do, even if I am out of commission for a while."

"Just get better, that's what I want right now, Horatio." Leaning forward to him, she gave him another kiss and whispered, "Besides, I don't have a lot to move anymore. Maybe Tim, Jesse and Frank can help me with it."

Horatio felt the softness of her lips and melted, shaking his head slightly, "Yeah…um…I'm sure they'll help." Smiling, he asked, "Can…can you do that again?"

Smiling more, Calleigh raised a brow, "You mean this?"

Kissing him, she lifted one hand to his cheek, caressing his skin as the kiss deepened. Their tongues began to explore each other and Calleigh moaned contently into the kiss, all worries and doubts leaving her.

Hesitantly pulling from her, he smirked and exhaled lightly, "Now, that is a kiss. I'll look forward to one of those every day." A certain expression came over him and he focused in on her, "I promise, when I'm well again, I'll do everything in my power to please you the way you deserve to be pleased."

Shaking her head, Calleigh raised her brow, "All I want, Horatio, is us to be happy."

"And we will be, Calleigh. We will be." Moments passed and Horatio could feel himself stiffening, groaning as he leaned forward. He caught her expression and shook his head, hoping to dissuade her concern, "I'm alright, Calleigh. I just need to get up and move some. Besides, I still want to take that walk."

"Okay," she replied softly and moved back some and got up. Helping him up from the floor, Calleigh checked his wounds again, making sure they were properly covered and looked up at him, "Did you want a shirt or go like this?"

"I think I'll put the shirt back on," he reached for the shirt an grimaced, letting a tuft of air out as he straightened himself. Time had healed him considerably, but there was still more progress to be made. The truth was that he wasn't still comfortable with himself enough to go without coverage. Struggling a bit, he hissed, "I'll be ready in just a second."

Seeing the trouble he was having with getting his arm into the sleeve, Calleigh reached for it and began to help him, "Before you say anything, I'm here to help you." Catching his look, she smirked and moved behind him, bringing the other side to his good arm, "What, Horatio? Forget I can tell what you're thinking?"

Thankful for her help, he smiled slightly as her hands smoothed out the material gently. A small chuckle left his lips and he bowed his head, "I'll have to get used to you knowing my every move before I make it. That leaves surprising you…interesting."

Chuckling, Calleigh came back around to face him, her fingers buttoning a few of the button's, "I'm sure you'll come up with something clever to surprise me with."

"We'll have to see." Her hands lying flat on his chest infused him with warmth and he sighed contently, "So, I can expect company tonight then? Say you'll stay, Calleigh."

Closing the space between them, Calleigh looked into his blue orbs, loosing herself in them, "I'll stay, Handsome. I don't want to be alone at night anymore."

Encircling his good arm around her, he held her close and whispered into her ear, "You'll never have to be alone again, Calleigh. Not if I can help it." Kissing her softly, he sighed, relishing her aroma as well as the feel of her body against his, "You don't have to worry about that."

Closing her eyes and laying her head against his chest, she whispered, "Neither will you, Horatio."

Horatio held her longer, grateful for the chance to start anew and make good on his promise to her. Releasing her, he smiled and caressed her cheek, "Now what do you say to that walk on the beach?"

"Ready when you are," she replied, gazing up at him. When he moved his hand to hers, she took in and they headed towards the patio doors. Smiling to herself, she felt as if a weight had been lifted between them and that they would be able to move on with their lives...together.

* * *

Enjoying the breeze as it blew softly through the land, Derrick glanced at Margarita as she laid back lazily in the hammock, a serene expression hovering over her. The past few weeks had been so stressful, he could see the results of the chaos playing across her beautiful features. But now that they were in her land and among her people, a new, more beautiful Margarita had emerged. He watched her through the dark sunglasses, unsure if she was cognizant of his staring. Licking his lips, a million images had come to mind, each and everyone of them as decadent as the last. Margarita was perfect for him, in every shape and form and he wasn't about to let perfection slip through his fingers.

Standing fluidly, he made his way over to her, eying the way the sundress accentuated her form to perfection. When he'd first met her, she wore the very lowest of the low, now that things were looking up, he showered her with the best and she welcomed it with fervor.

Coming to pause at the hammock, he arched a brow and reached to trail her arm slowly, loving the softness of her skin. Chuckling, he sighed, "This place…this paradise suits you, Rita. You belong here among the beautiful things."

Smiling up at him, Margarita lifted her hand, taking his, the smile she wore growing more. The few days that they had been in Chile had been the greatest for her, with seeing her family and also being able to spend time with Derrick and letting their relationship blossom.

A soft breeze blew in off the water and she tilted her head, "You know, we could stay here, Derrick. Move the business here and live like kings."

"It's very tempting," Derrick answered as he knelt beside her. Smiling, he reached to caress her face gently and asked, "Are you happy here, Rita?"

Staring into his hazel eyes, Margarita nodded and moved a strand of hair back with her other hand, "I am, but only because you are here with me. I'm happy as long as we're together."

Derrick smirked and the slipped his hand in his pocket, producing a small box. Keeping his eyes on her, he raised his brows, "Well, good. I was thinking of making this a permanent thing." Flipping up the small box, he pulled out a diamond ring. Taking her hand, he slipped the ring on and asked, "Marry me, Margarita."

Time seemed to stand still as Margarita stared at the ring he slipped on her finger. Swallowing, she sat up in the hammock and looked up at him, "Derrick..."

Looking back at the ring, her smile grew once again and she covered her mouth with her other hand, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. Blinking rapidly, her chin trembled and she raised her sights to him once more, "Derrick...I...I would love to be your wife."

Taking her into his arms, he couldn't help the wide smile that bore over his lips as he held her tightly to him. He could feel her heart beating in her chest, the feel of it solidifying his feelings for her. Pulling away from her he cupped her face within his hands, "We're going to have a great life together. I'll move all our businesses here…There will be nothing left to want for." Gazing into her eyes, his smile faltered some as he sighed, "I will have to go back to Miami- just for one day to seal up some deals."

Shaking her head, Margarita's eyes crinkled as she pleaded with him, "No, Derrick...I...I don't want you to go back there. They'll be waiting for you..."

"I'm only going to be there for a few hours, just enough time to get some things straight. As a matter of fact, we won't even have to get a room. You can go to a spa for the time that we're there, and when we're done, we can come back here. We can come home." Derrick could see the concern in her eyes and smiled to put her at ease, "Rita, you trust me, right? I'm not going to let anything happen to you, or to me."

"I trust you with my life, Derrick," she replied softly. Reaching up, her hand went behind hid neck and pulled him down to her. Kissing him, she then pulled back, looking into his eyes, "I would die if anything bad ever happened to you."

"You don't have to worry about that, baby. I'm too careful," he answered smoothly. Shaking his head, he inched closer and brushed his lips against hers, "I want to live the rest of my life with you…here."

Closing her eyes, she held onto him, her voice coming in a whisper, "I want that too...I also want to give you a son."

Wrapping his hand around her back, Derrick caressed it gently and smirked, "Do you have anything against starting now?"

Smiling more, she opened her eyes, her hand now resting on his chest, "I don't. I think that would be a wonderful way to start our new lives together."

"I agree fully." Stepping out of her embrace, he took her hand and nodded toward the villa, "Come with me, Rita." Starting to walk toward the villa, he looked back at her, "And then later, we'll go and talk to your parents about the wedding."

Laughing lightly, she walked with him and held onto his hand, "I'm sure Mama will love the news...so will Papa. Both really like you. Papa was considering asking your intentions, but I had told him to wait."

"Well, he's definitely going to be happy. What about your sisters, do you think they'll be okay with it?" Derrick pushed through the doors and then allowed her to pass, closing them behind her. Leading her toward their room, he arched a brow, "You'll want them in the wedding, won't you?"

"I will, and I think they'll be very pleased with my choice of a husband." Walking back to their room, she turned, walking backwards towards the bed as she hung onto his hand, "I think Potty will actually be jealous. She's already expressed that if we don't work out she wants you."

Derrick chuckled as he eyed her wickedly, "Only death will keep this from working. Potty will sadly be disappointed." Stopping his forward motion, he placed his hand on her shoulders and moved the straps away from them, skimming her skin lightly, "Now…I don't want you to worry about that. Right now, I want you to concentrate on us."

Letting the straps fall, she left her arms from them and smirked as she let the dress fall to the floor, revealing her nude form to him, "Oh, I think I can do that." Stepping closer, Margarita began to unbutton his white cotton shirt, "Pleasuring you is all that I want to think about now."

Derrick licked his lips as his hands slipped behind her, resting on her cooling skin. Running his fingers up and down her back, he could feel her arousal through her hardening nipples. He couldn't help the tiny laugh that escaped his lips as he pressed her closer, "It seems we have the same in common then."

"Lot in common, baby," she replied as she let one hand travel down to his loose slacks and cup his hardening member through the material. Smiling, she leaned into him more, "I want you to control me, baby...use me for all your pleasures."

Derrick felt a brief loss of control and grinned deviously, the memory of his time with the products. He'd been true to Margarita in not partaking, but he was sacrificing a need to control with his animalistic desires. Conceding to the fact that he could hurt Margarita, he reigned in his desires and allowed himself to take pleasure of her body quietly. Now with her request for control, the beast had rattled the cage he tried to stay away from.

Pushing her onto the bed, he scurried over her and lifted her hands above her head and attacked her neck, biting, nuzzling her in the same swift motion, "You…want me…to control…you?"

"Y-Yes..." Margarita moaned as she tried to push her head back more into the mattress, giving him more of her neck. Biting her lip, her eyes closed and she breathed out, "I trust you, baby..."

Derrick flexed his hips against her and he groaned as he took her skin rougher and pushed her down even deeper into the bed. Closing his eyes, he savored the feeling of her skin against his and chuckled deeply, "Keep your hands up, unless you want them tied."

A small smirk formed and Margarita bite her lip, wanting to push him to his limits with her and giving over complete control to him. Stretching her arms out above her head, she then brought them down along the mattress slowly before running them over his head, "But I want to touch you."

Anger suffused through him and he forced her hands above her head again, biting out, "Keep them there, Rita." Gripping them, he lifted his head to look her in the eye as he smiled nefariously, "You wanted this, baby. Sure you don't want to change your mind?"

"You promised to never hurt me...and I know you won't. I want this for us, Derrick," she replied as she starred up at him. Blinking slowly, she whispered, "I know you won't hurt me, baby."

Her faith in him quelled the beast inside and he lightened his grip on her arms, sighing heavily. No matter what desire he had coursing through him, one look at her snuffed out the fuse before it burned out. Dipping his head to her neck again, he commanded lightly, "Keep them up there, Rita."

"Yes," she replied softly as she finally did as she was told. Closing her eyes, she moaned softly as his lips and tongue worshiped the sensitive skin of her neck and she moved one leg, wrapping it around him, hoping to provoke more from him.

Growling, Derrick trailed his hand down to her leg and forced it down, hearing her light laughter. He was incensed that she wasn't following his directions and the cage was rattled once more. Conserving his ire, he breathed out evenly, surprised as she wrapped her other leg around him. Having enough, he pried that leg from around him and slammed it on the bed, hearing her startled cry. Looking into her eyes, he smiled deviously, "You asked for me to control you, yet you don't want to listen. What should I do with you?"

Surprised at his actions, Margarita swallowed hard as she gazed up at him, her heart seeming to skip a beat, "I...I don't know..."

Bearing down on her more, Derrick dipped his head to nip at her neck and chuckled darkly, "Perhaps I should treat you to a lesson in how to listen? Would you like that?" Forcing her legs open even more, he bit at her neck again, "You think you'll be able to follow if I teach you?"

Closing her eyes tight at the roughness he was taking with her, Margarita felt the goosebumps rise on her body as a slight shiver of fear ran through her, "I...I think so. I want to please you."

"You don't seem to be sure now." Allowing his hands to glide over her body, he filled them with her breasts and squeezed them hard. "Listen, and you won't get hurt. Listening will please me."

Nodding slightly, Margarita reopened her eyes, "I'll listen, baby." The feel of his hands on her excited Margarita, her body warming more under his skillful touch. When his thumbs skimmed over her hardening nipples, she took in a breath and moaned softly, "So good, baby..."

Derrick grinned and then exhaled, moving down her body. He could hear in her voice how much she wanted him and it quelled his ire, pushing it deep down within his consciousness. As long as she knew who held the control in the relationship, there would be no need for anyone to get hurt.

Coming to her torso, he slid down even more, keeping her legs spread open as he dipped in between them, tracing his tongue over her skin. He groaned against it as he reached up to palm her breast, tweaking the nipple hard. The hiss of pain pleased him and he chuckled as he released it and then tweaked it again.

Arching her back up some, Margarita closed her eyes tight, the pain in her nipples seemingly turning to pleasure. Trying her best to keep her arms up over her head, her breathing began to increase the lower he went with his mouth. Gasping in pain as Derrick twisted her nipple and then released it, she breathed out heavily, "Baby...I...I need you."

"And you'll have me," he responded lowly as he squeezed once more. Leaving her breasts, he concentrated more on the heat from her core, moving closer to his goal. Running his hands down her taut torso, he could feel her trying to close her legs, forcing them to stay open. Roughly, he entered into her, slamming his fingers in, the sound of strained pleasure echoing off the walls. "Relax, baby….Relax…"

Moaning, Margarita clenched at the bed spread under her, her hips pushing up as he continued to enter her roughly. Never had she experienced anything like he was doing to her now. Her body seemed to take on a mind of it's own, craving more, but at the same time unsure and scared of what he'd do to her next. When his fingers hooked inside her and began to massage her g-spot, Margarita cried out in pleasure as she arched up again to him.

Derrick listened to her and slowed his actions, watching her reaction intently. He could see the contentment that laced her expression and smirked, knowing that he had her within his hands. She was lost to his touch, but the tension in her body also told him that she was dealing with an insurmountable fear. The thought of that fear eased his touch and he sighed as he pulled back and dipped his head.

Slowing his touch, he whispered lowly, "You don't have to worry about anything, Rita. I will not hurt you."

His smooth voice soothed her fears and Margarita slowly opened her eyes, her eyes staying on the fan as it spun above their bed. Taking in a deep breath, she tried to relax her body for him, wanting more then anything for there time together to be pleasurable for them both. Letting her eyes close back, she whispered, "I need you, Derrick...please..."

Sitting up on his haunches, Derrick smiled as he shed his trousers and shirt, caressing her legs slowly. He watched as his touch melted her and stroked his hardening member, "I need you, Rita. I need you so much." Coming closer to her, he passed the head of his cock up and down her core, hissing in pleasure. His eyes clouded in absolute ecstasy as he pushed through her entrance, filling her completely, "I love you, Rita."

Arching her hips up as he entered her, Margarita released a long pleasurable moan as he filled her. When he was completely seated within her folds, she slowly opened her eyes, meeting his and grasped at the covers. "I love you," she said breathlessly as she gazed up at the man she'd fallen in love with.

He reached to caress her cheek softly as he stroked fluidly, holding her gaze steadily. The amount of love he saw in her eyes fueled him, his pace increasing almost frantically. When she closed her eyes and lulled her head back into the bed, he cringed as he pushed into her further, determined to master her body. Their love making had always been pleasurable, but there was something about this place and the threshold that they crossed that incited more from him. He was hoping that she would continue to build enough trust within him to cross that boundary once more.

Wrapping her lean legs around his waist, Margarita cried out in pleasure as he increased his pace, thrusting into her willing body. Biting her bottom lip, her head moved from side to side, the increased pleasure being felt from head to toe. Gasping as he thrusted hard into her, Margarita gasped, "Harder...Derrick, please...harder."

Her plea hit his ear and he growled deeply, the instinct rising up inside of him. Pulling her legs up he tossed them over his shoulders and began to pound into her, his hands grasping at her breasts, palming them possessively. The surge of energy flowed through him and could feel the conquest in her cries of unbridled bliss, twisting her nipples hard. He wanted her to experience all the sensations that he could afford her, aching to hear her cry his name relentlessly.

Gripping the covers and pulling some, Margarita cried out again, the sound of her voice filling the room. Sweat began to form on their heated bodies and the scent of sex filled the air. Bucking her hips to meet his thrusts, the familiar tingling in her womb seemed to explode suddenly as her body gave into the pleasure. Crying out his name as her orgasm tore through her, her back arched up, needing more, wanting more.

The feel of her essence coating him spurred him more, thrusting into her forcibly. He grunted as he pounded into her, feeling her give way even further, her simple cries of ecstasy now morphing into something entirely different. Satisfaction began to course through him as he slammed his hips against her, knowing that she would be sore afterwards. His brutality while pleasing her fed the beast and he began to slacken, slowing his pace almost to a stop.

The energy between them was apparent and as he moved lazily in and out of her, he whispered into her ear, "I want you to turn around, Rita."

Breathing heavily, Margarita nodded slowly and opened her eyes. Finding him gazing down at her, she breathed out a whisper, "Y-Yes...anything...just...don't stop, Derrick."

Lifting away from her, he slid out of her and waited, watching intently as she moved into position, lifting her ass high in the air. Licking his lips at her presentation he grasped on to her hips and then moved to spread her widely, giving him an open view of what was to come. He hadn't yet found his release, but he was keen on getting it, by any means necessary.

Pulling her closer, he reached for her hair and wound it around his fist and pulled just as he entered her swiftly. The startled cry that emitted from her lips caused him to grin deviously as he started out on a punishing pace, relishing in the tight, slick sheath he was buried in.

Crying out his name as he continued to take pleasure from her body, Margarita's head continued to be held back, Derrick pulling slightly as he thrusted into her. Willing to give him all she could, Margarita began to push back, meeting his thrusts and increasing the pounding he was giving her. A cry fell with each hard thrusts, her juices dripping down the insides of her thighs. Never had she been this turned on and began to crave more of what he could give and take from her.

The reaction of her sex pulsating around him unfurled him and he pulled harder as he buried himself deeper within her. The atmosphere was alive with their voices, strained with passion as he called out her name. His erection twitched as he plummeted into her and he growled deeply as he began to stiffen. One stroke was what it took to do him in, his seed shooting into her awaiting womb. Spent, he still stroked her sex, relishing the sounds of contentment that now came from her as her the tension in her body eased.

Closing her eyes as she slowed with him, Margarita began to moan softly as he continued to move within her. Panting hard, she licked her full lips and then purred, "I...I love you...Derrick."

Derrick released her hair and then bent over her, placing kisses along her back. He was finding it difficult to leave the warmth of her body, his own moving on its own volition. If he had his way, he'd be inside of her always, but he realized that his beauty had to eat.

Slipping out of her gently, he turned her over to see the beautiful smile that made his heart throb and shook his head slowly, "You learn well, baby. That was incredible."

Reaching up to him, she let her fingers trail his skin, whispering, "I'm glad you were pleased. I think we should start doing that more often, baby. I...I enjoyed it."

Weaving his hand through her hair, he sighed, "Only if you want it, Rita. That type of love requires discipline." His fingers drifted from her dark brown strands to her breasts, teasing the hardened nipple, "The rewards are limitless, however."

Arching into his touch, Margarita smiled more as she gazed up at him, "What kind of rewards, baby?"

"Pleasure like you've never known," Derrick answered, caressing the swell of her breasts. He licked his lips in anticipation, wanting to take one into his mouth. Bending, he kissed it before slipping it between his lips and suckling her, feeling her hands weaving through his hair. Chuckling as he released her, he then looked to her and sighed, "More, later. We now have to eat something."

Sighing contently at his promise to her, Margarita nodded and stretched her body and then relaxed again, "Anything imparticular you'd like to try today? The market is open and there should be street vendor's."

"Let's just see what is out there and then we can go from there?" Rising from her, he smirked and sighed, "It's a crying shame to tell you to cover that beautiful body of yours, but…we must go. I want to get a call back to Miami before it gets too late."

Sitting up and then standing with his help, Margarita gave him a soft kiss before parting with him. Walking to the master bath, she turned on the light and felt as he came in behind her, "I don't see why you have to go back, Derrick. Couldn't you just let some of your men handle the arrangements?"

"Not if I want it done correctly and to my specifications." He could tell that she was still concerned over his return to Miami and he laughed lightly, "If I prepare, there will be no reason for me to stick around Miami, but this needs to be done."

"I...I just have a really bad feeling about you going back, Derrick." Turning around and facing him, she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm afraid I'm going to loose you if you go back."

"You're not going to lose me, Rita." Circling his arms around her waist, he sighed, "I tell you what, you come with me, and you'll see. I won't be in Miami long enough to get any attention." Caressing her cheek, he smiled, "And when we come back, we'll start on our family."

Gazing up at him, Margarita leaned into his touch, her voice coming in a whisper, "Promise me...promise me you'll be careful, Derrick."

"I've never made a promise that I couldn't keep, have I?" Derrick bent to kiss her neck and whispered, "I'm not about to stop now. Don't worry, baby."

Holding him tighter, Margarita closed her eyes, and nodded slightly, "I...I'll go with you."

"Good. We can make good use of the private jet coming ….and going." Derrick nuzzled her softly as she held on to him, his hands skimming up her back lovingly. He was going to take care of business so he wouldn't have to worry about anything for the rest of their lives. He wanted to give her the best, and if it was the last thing he did, he was going to do it.


	25. Chapter 25

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

__

3 Weeks Later

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror brushing her wet hair out, Calleigh smirked as she spotted the small hickey on her shoulder that Horatio had given her just the night before. Since moving back in with him, their relationship seemed to flourish, both opening up more to each other and letting the other see themselves and their past fully. And now with Horatio back at work on lite duty in the lab only, she was determined to make things work.

Placing her brush back onto the bathroom counter, she walking out the bathroom, flipping off the light and then heading out to the living room to relax with him. Coming into the room, she found he'd turned the light's down low and had opened the patio door's to let in the cool breeze coming off the water. A bottle of wine set on the coffee table in front of the couch with two half filled glasses and she smiled as he stood up when she approached, "I see you kept yourself busy while I was in the shower."

"Yes, I did," he answered softly glancing to the coffee table. He arched his brow and then chuckled, "Sets an ambiance, doesn't it?"

"It does," she smiled as she leaned to him and gave him a kiss. When they parted, he took her hand and moved them both to the couch and sat down. Pushing her wet strands behind her, Calleigh brought her legs up under her, turning to him some, "This is a nice way to relax after working all day."

Horatio brought the wine glass to her and offered it, nodding, "Yes, especially when that work day consists of multiple scenes." Sitting back and watching her savor the wine, he laughed lightly at her sweet smile. Reaching for her damp strands, he asked, "You had a good shower?"

Taking a sip, Calleigh lowered the glass, holding on it, "I did. Once the dirt, sweat and grim was off I was able to enjoy it more." Taking another sip, she looked over at him, "Next time though, I'd like you to join me, Handsome."

"I thought you'd need time to yourself," he answered with a soft sigh. He reached for his wine and took a sip, "You really did have a hard day."

"Yeah," she sighed heavily as she looked down at her glass. Lifting her eyes back up to him, she tilted her head, "I missed seeing you though. It didn't feel right without you out there with us."

Horatio nodded and shook his head, "I wanted to be out there with you as well, but Doctor's orders. Don't worry though…it's not going to take me long to get back into the swing of things, and then you will tire of me."

A smile formed and Calleigh chuckled, "I don't think I could tire of you, Horatio. I love you and any time we can be together, even if we're working a scene together still means a lot to me."

Horatio nodded and took another sip, eying the liquid as he spoke, "I can't wait to get back out there though. Being sequestered into my office everyday is wearing thin. I want to be useful…I want to be out there finding Derrick Lyons."

Taking another sip, she nodded as she swallowed and cleared her throat before speaking, "Uh, Tim said that no one's seen or heard from him in week's. But, some of Greenburg's old friends have been seen around...and back to there old tricks. Frank busted two of them last week."

"Wonder if they know something that we don't," Horatio answered thoughtfully as he sipped again. Determined to lure her away from work, Horatio sighed heavily and took her glass out of her hand, "I thought that in accordance to the ambiance, we take a walk on the beach. What do you think?"

Before she could answer, Horatio's cell phone trilled and he arched his brow as in disbelief. That cell phone had stood virtually useless while he was out. Crossing over to it, he held out his hand to stave Calleigh, "I'm only going to be a second."

Glancing around to make sure no one was within ear shot of his call, Frank waited until he heard the line pick up and Horatio's voice on the other end. Sitting back in his chair some, he reached for his cup of coffee, "Horatio...it's Frank. I'm not disturbing you am I?"

Horatio looked to Calleigh and gave her a smile, replying, "Yes, but if you are calling on our personal time, I know that this is big. What's going down, Frank?"

"One of my informants on the streets got word that our ole buddy Derrick Lyons is plannin' on making an appearance in Miami sometime next week. Apparently he plans on moving his newly squired business from Greenburg to his new headquarters," Frank said and then took another sip of his coffee.

"Anyone happen to know where those new headquarters are? We haven't seen nor heard from Derrick in about a month. It's like he's gotten ghost on us." Horatio looked to Calleigh again and saw her expression and nodded, "Is there any way we can get a welcoming party for Mr. Lyons?"

Smirking some, Franks back to rock in his chair, "Already got that ball rollin'. My guy's gonna let me know when Lyons will be arrivin' and where. As for the exact location of where he is now, he didn't know."

Rubbing his neck roughly, Horatio began to pace the floor and sighed, "I'd like to be there when Lyons comes back. I want to be there and take him in myself. I'd like to have a conversation with him."

Understanding fully what Horatio was saying in his own words, Frank sighed heavily and shook his head, "You know that can't happen, Horatio. It'll compromise the case we got on him if anything was to happen. Besides, you haven't been cleared for the field."

The truth hit him hard and he groused, "Derrick Lyons has gotten away with too much for far too long. He needs to be held responsible, Frank." Feeling her hand on his arm, he turned to her, seeing her expression and exhaled heavily, conceding his point, "Alright, Frank, I'm out. I'll…I'll have to wait."

Knowing Horatio would hold true to his word, Frank nodded and exhaled, "I'll keep you in the loop as to what's happening, Horatio...it's the least I can do for ya."

"I appreciate it, Frank, for the consideration and the phone call." Finishing up with the call, he then turned to Calleigh and handed her the phone, a sense of hopelessness taking over. Not only was he unable to do much of anything at work, but now it seemed he wasn't going to be unable to follow through on a promise made to Madison. Walking away from her, Horatio came to rest at the patio door and gazed out, lost in his own thoughts.

Setting the phone onto the table, Calleigh got up and walked over to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she laid her head against his back, her concern growing, "Want to talk about it?"

Never feeling as inept as he did now, Horatio sighed and shook his head, not wanting to concede to Calleigh his perceived weakness. At the same time, he remembered his commitment to her and placed his hand on hers and squeezed, "I just wish I could do something…Anything."

Hearing the detachment in his voice, Calleigh lifted her head, looking up towards him over his shoulder, "I know, sweetie, but you're too close to all this. But whether you know it or not, you've done a lot already, especially for Madison. And you being there for her now will mean more to her then anything."

"It just seems like it's not enough. She's already been through so much. If Derrick slips through…" Allowing his voice to trail off, he stared into the ocean and then shook his head, "Derrick deserves to be right where Marcus Greenburg is." Taking her hand away from him, he stepped out of her embrace and out into the brisk evening air, the feeling of despondency coming over him in waves.

Not wanting him to shut down on her and put up walls, Calleigh followed, her voice staying soft, "Lyons will be caught and he'll get what he deserves, Horatio...you just have to have faith in that knowledge now."

Listening, he turned to her and gave her a small smile, even if it didn't quite meet his eyes, "Thanks, Calleigh. It's just hard to…to be out of the loop, you know?"

"I know," she replied softly and closed the distance between them. Pulling him into a hug, she closed her eyes, whispering softly to him, "I'll make sure you know everything that is going on with the case, Horatio...I'll make sure he pays for what he did to Madison."

Relishing her warmth, he smiled more and then exhaled lightly, thankful for her optimism and determination. Releasing her, he reached for her cheek and stroked it gently, "Thank you, sweetheart."

"I'm here for you, Horatio...I always will be. I don't like seeing you upset," she replied as she leaned into his touch.

"Once we can put this behind us, then I'll be better." Steadying his gaze, he moved a strand of hair away from her eyes shaking his head slightly, "I love you, Calleigh."

"And I love you, Horatio," she replied as she gazed into his blue orbs. Giving him a small smile, she raised a brow, "How about we get back to relaxing?"

"I think that I need it now more than ever," Horatio answered back as he pulled her closer. Taking her lips gently, he kissed her softly, the undercurrent of passion that ran beneath him stirring . Her soft lips calmed him with each pass and he fell under her spell, his body instantly relaxing. Breaking away from her, he smirked, "Still want to relax on the beach, or would you like a movie?"

Thinking about the options, Calleigh pursed her lips and then shrugged, "How about...maybe get the wine and take it down to the beach?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Releasing her, he moved to get the wine glasses and then the bottle, bringing them to her. Giving her the glasses, he nodded, "Let's go."

Walking with him out towards the beach, Calleigh enjoyed the breeze as it pushed back her dampened hair. Looking up towards the night time sky, she could see the stars as they dotted the dark background, adding to the mood. When they got down to the shoreline, they found a spot and took a seat in the sand, both sitting side by side.

Taking a sip of her wine again, she then lowered it and sighed, "I love the beach at nite. It's so serene and beautiful."

Horatio sipped off his glass and nodded, glancing up but then squaring his sights with her. He inched forward and nuzzled her ear, whispering, "Yeah, but it doesn't hold a candle to you, sweetheart. I'm lucky, I get to have you every day. I don't have to wait for night." Hearing her light giggle, Horatio chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest, "Although it's at night that I get to experience your full beauty."

Thankful for the darkness hiding her blushing, Calleigh smiled as she looked down at the sand and then to him, "You say the sweetest things, ya know?"

"Well, it's true." Taking her hand in his, he kissed it and then smirked, feeling her shyness through her touch. A small laugh came and he teased slightly, "Calleigh, I think you're blush is starting to show."

Dipping her head and biting her lip, Calleigh raised her eyes back to him, a small smile playing at her lips, "I...I guess I'm still not usta compliments like that."

Horatio cupped her cheek and shook his head in mild disbelief. It was hard to understand how someone so beautiful could doubt herself. Caressing it softly, he could feel the faint line of her scar and sighed, "You've always been beautiful to me, Calleigh. Always. So…get used to compliments like that, there's going to be more coming from where that one came from."

Looking into his eyes, Calleigh then leaned to him, her lips caressing his in a soft kiss. When she pulled back, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you," he whispered, allowing the moment to overtake them. Before releasing her, he pulled her closer and kissed her lips briefly, "You wouldn't mind moving this relaxation to the bedroom later, would you?"

A knowing smile formed and Calleigh raised a brow to him and her hand rested on his chest, her fingers working the buttons on his shirt open, "I wouldn't mind at all. What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing strenuous," he answered almost breathlessly as her fingers made contact with his skin. A grin emerged as he finished, "Just a little stress relief."

"That sounds wonderful," she replied as she moved her hand down, slipping the last button free. Pushing his shirt back from his chest, Calleigh ran her hand up his chest, her fingers splayed out on his skin, "Maybe we can start out here."

Horatio ran his hand under her shirt, feeling the coolness of her skin. Brushing his lips against hers, he could feel the rush of air as she gasped at his touch. Her reaction pushed him further and he ran his tongue over her lips, seeking entrance as his fingers found the swell of her breasts under the shirt. Lost within the kiss, Horatio hesitated to pull away, gasping himself, "C- Calleigh…need…to go…now."

Smiling as ran her hand over his chest more with her hand and placed the other onto his which was still under her shirt, "Be adventurous, Horatio...there are things we can do right here and no one will know."

Her voice lulled him away from his trepidation and he moved to kiss her again. His hand move further up her shirt to cup her breast lovingly, kissing his way from her lips to her jaw, whispering, "What…what if we go too far?"

Closing her eyes and leaning her head back some, Calleigh moaned softly, "Then the neighbor's get a show..."

The seduction in her voice crumbled the last of his resolve and he moved on her as if he were stalking her like prey in waiting. All his inhibitions fled as he laid her down in the sand, his hands pushing up her shirt, exposing her fully. His heart thumped in his chest as he pressed forward, placing his body over her. Hovering above her, he kissed along her neck, "You like this don't you?"

"Yes..." she moaned, arching her neck and giving him more of her body. Running her hands up and down his chest, she began lightly grazing his skin with her nails, remembering how much he'd enjoyed it the last time they had made love. When he moved, she then moved her hands up, trying to push off his shirt.

Her nails raked over his skin and it incited him with a new found energy, moving on her with more fervor. Dipping further down, Horatio circled her breasts lightly with his tongue before taking one in his mouth, suckling her slowly. The combination of her and the new location gave Horatio a sense of heady anxiousness that resulted in his arousal growing.

Her hands moved to his hair, running through the copper stands, her body arching up to him. Breathing heavily, Calleigh swallowed hard and then gasped, "H-Horatio...need...you..."

Horatio felt the need to rid her of every stitch of clothing and growled as he moved his hand to her shorts, trying desperately to free her from the confines of the material. A new sensation filled him and his desires overrode logic as he began to strip her down. The need in her voice strummed through him and he bit down on her nipple, pulling away from it, hearing it pop out of his mouth.

Breathing heavily, he whispered, "Here…I need you here."

With the late hour, Calleigh knew no one would be out there with them and conceded to his request, lifting her hips for him to pull her shorts off. Once he'd rid her of the material, Calleigh smiled seductively and purred, "Take me, Horatio...take me hard and fast."

Horatio freed himself from his own pants and then ran his fingers through her core, finding her wet with want. A fire surged through him and without warning, he pushed himself into her hard and deep, relishing the cry of unadulterated passion from her lips. Stroking into her body, Horatio exhaled as he lifted her legs up wanting to pound into her relentlessly.

Digging her fingers into the sand, Calleigh's body arched up as Horatio continued to thrust into her. All the stress of the day, the new location of their lovemaking, everything seemed to disappear, leaving only the two of them to love each other. With the breeze blowing in off the water, it helped to keep there skin cooled.

Crying out, her body weeped it's juices, coating them as he thrust in hard, pulled back leaving only the head of his cock buried in her, and then without warning slamming back into her. Needing more, Calleigh opened her eyes looking up at him, her voice becoming demanding, "Fuck me, Horatio...harder..."

Startled by the new tone of her voice, Horatio heeded to her request and increased his pace, filling her forcibly. He grabbed her legs and slammed into her harder and faster, the combination of being enveloped by her and the sounds and sensations of the open air fueling him. As he continued to pound into her willing flesh, he gazed down at her and saw her lustful expression and was lost for her instantly.

The sound of the surf crashing into the shore seemed to cover her cries of ecstasy from the neighbors hearing her. Arching her back, her hands went to her breasts, her fingers pinching and pulling at her nipples hard. She was turned on like she'd never been before and Calleigh wasn't about to let the moment go.

"Y-Yes, Horatio yes..." she breathed out and at the same time bucked her hips to his thrusts.

Taking by her exuberance, Horatio couldn't help the energy that now surged through him, clenching his teeth as he mastered her body. The sight of her unhinged in the sand was enough to push him to the next level, leaning in to piston his stiff erection through her. Each thrust was met with her own and her voice strained in pleasure, mixing with the crashing of the waves at the shore. He wanted so much from her, and strove to find completion within her inviting folds, the heat and tightness driving him out of his mind with pleasure.

Nearing the edge, Calleigh knew she wouldn't last much longer before her orgasm would tear through her. Pinching a nipple with one hand, her other moved down between them and began to circle her clit, needing a release. Feeling herself nearing the edge, Calleigh gasped, "Cum, Horatio...make me cum..."

Thrusting deeper, he heard her scream and her body stiffening as her sex convulsed over him. The tight, vise like grip that held him deep within her coaxed his own release up and he stiffened on his last stroke, matching her climatic orgasm, the sounds of the sea drowning out their passion.

Once spent, Horatio eased into a slow, torturous stroke, loving the feeling of just being with her. With his eyes closed he whispered in her ear, "This…was…fantastic."

Taking a moment to catch her breath before speaking, Calleigh just nodded slightly before answering him, "We...we so have...to do this...again."

Horatio chuckled and nuzzled her as he continued to slip through her slowly, his erection dwindling. The closeness called to him and he wanted to stay with her in the moment. Finally pulling away from her, he sighed and bent to kiss her, feeling her hand on his cheek.

Lifting from her, he smiled, "Anything to make you happy, Calleigh."

Gazing up at him, Calleigh smiled, "You make me happy, Horatio. Just being with you."

Horatio returned the smile and then looked around at the deserted beach and chuckled, "I'd never thought I'd do something like this. It's so unlike me." Arching a brow, he pulled her shirt back down and then slipped to her side, gazing up at the stars that now peppered the sky. Even after their lovemaking, Horatio was still torn inside, the feeling of being bound by his inability to do anything overwhelming him. Exhaling lightly, he looked to her and then smiled, attempting to push the feelings away. "You make everything better, Calleigh."

Not even concerned that her ass was still uncovered, Calleigh turned on her side to face him, her fingers caressing his chin, "I'll always be here for you, Horatio. I'm not gonna let you walk that road alone anymore."

Looking down at her, Horatio moved his arm behind her and caressed her exposed flesh, smiling lightly, "It's good to know that someone's in my corner."

"I'll always will be." Leaning to him, she gave him a kiss, letting it linger before pulling back and reaching for his hand. A devious smile formed and she cocked a brow, "Do you trust me, Horatio?"

Curious about her question, Horatio answered, "Fully. You know I trust you, Calleigh. Why do you ask?"

Her smile grew and she bite her lip and she moved his hand down to her bare mound and held him there, "Cause there is something else I need now."

The heat from her core drew him and he smiled, "And tell me what do you need, Calleigh." Even as he said this, he began to stroke her slit, dipping his finger to find her clit. Circling it, he watched her expression morph into a blissful state. Leaning against her he kissed around her ear and asked gain, "What do you need, Calleigh?"

Rolling herself back onto her back, Calleigh's hips began to move with his hand, trying to increase the pressure of his fingers, "A-Another...release..." Biting her lip and moaning softly, her eyes closed and she turned her head to him more, "Please...Horatio, I...I need to cum again."

Her writhing set his action in motion and he manipulated her clit even more, the sound of her voice carrying his fears for the future away. He was no longer concentrating on what he was unable to do, but now focusing on her, solely. Palming her sex, he smiled more and slipped a finger into her entrance, still feeling the remnants of their lovemaking earlier.

"You want it fast and hard, don't you?" he asked as he added another finger.

"Yes...god, yes," she moaned softly to him. Pushing her hips up more, Calleigh tried to get him to increase the pressure and pace and began to beg, "Please...Horatio, please."

The intense feeling of holding her pleasure in his hand washed over him and he increased his pace, slamming into her core rapidly, now with three fingers. Her moans and pleas for more coursed through him and he was high off of her need for him. Using his thumb to continue to manipulate her clit, he groaned himself, feeling his arousal reawakening.

Gasping in pleasure, Calleigh draped one leg over him while she opened her other more. Crying out as he found her spot and began to manipulate it, she moaned out, "D-Don't...don't stop...oh god, don't stop."

Horatio thrust deeper and smirked at her desperate cry, licking his lips tantalizingly, "Not until you cum hard, Calleigh." He circled her clit harder and then flicked it, hearing her cry out, "That's it, let go, Calleigh."

Her body shook, the need for release becoming too great. His soft words coaxed her along more and when he slammed his finger back into her and began to massage her g-spot and her clit at the same time, her body started to tremble. Breathing heavily, Calleigh felt her body preparing for release and cried out to him, "More...harder..."

Horatio marveled at her stamina and then pounded into her more, grunting with the force that he used. He felt the deep tremors and then the slickness of her essence as it began to gush, streaming out of her body. A devious smile inched over his face as he licked his lips wanting badly to taste of her.

Calleigh body arched up off the sand as her orgasm erupted, her body trembling all over from the force of it. Her voice cried out his name over and over until the orgasmic high she was on started to subside. Moaning as he continued to fondle her, her body shook with each move his hand made and Calleigh breathed out, "Love you..."

"I love you," he answered back with a knowing smile. Easing his hand away from her, he kissed her and whispered, "Thank you."

Confused for a moment, Calleigh's brow knit and she asked, "For what, Horatio?"

"For helping me forget, if only for a few hours," he replied with a small smile. "I needed the connection…your connection to keep me grounded. You saved me from myself."

Calleigh brought her hand to his chin and gently pulled him down to her. Kissing him sweetly, she then purred, "I'm all yours whenever you want me, Handsome. Any time...any way."

"Anyway, huh?" Horatio arched his brow gazing into her eyes that were now highlighted by the moon peeking out from the clouds and chuckled, "You're going to have to define anyway for me, sweetheart."

Smirking, she gave him another kiss and looked into his eyes, "That means any way you want me...clothed, naked, tied, in public like this, or even bent over the kitchen sink."

With each item listed, Horatio could feel himself getting aroused, the idea of Calleigh in those positions setting his blood on fire. Chuckling lightly, he nodded, "I can tell you that all of that is alluring, especially bent over the kitchen sink."

Smiling more, Calleigh kissed him again, her fingers trailing his jawline, "I'm all yours, Horatio. No other man will ever have me again."

Horatio smiled at this proclamation and then nodded, "You will never have to look to another man again." Pushing himself against her, he kissed her possessively, his hands running over her one last time. After touching her, he sighed, "I suppose we need to take this inside now."

Licking her lips slowly, Calleigh raised a brow, "Only if you want to, Handsome. If we do, we'll have to be in the shower to get all this sand off us."

"I'm not opposed to that idea," Horatio said as he moved to stand. Searching for her shorts, he found them and arched his brow, watching as she stood herself. A wicked grin came over him as he held her shorts in his hand, "I really don't see the need for these, especially since there's not another soul in sight."

Looking and seeing the neighbor's on both sides of them had their light's off, Calleigh looked back at him and smirked, "Well, I guess I don't need them then." Moving closer to him, she ran her hand down his chest and looked up at him, "Shall we?"

"After you, I insist." Horatio eyed her as she began the trek back to house, his thoughts staying on their exploits earlier. Moving right behind her, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, murmuring in her ear, "I'm up for a little bit more relaxation, how about you?"

Smiling brightly, Calleigh looked back at him and placed her hands onto his, "I am. What did you have in mind this time, Handsome?"

"I was thinking that I could," he said as he nuzzled her ear softly, "I could give you a massage after the shower." His hands drifted over her bare torso and sighed, "You had a hard day, let me take that away from you."

Stopping completely when they reached the edge of the backyard, Calleigh closed her eyes and leaned back into him, "I think that sounds wonderful, Handsome." Turning in his arms, she slipped her hands up behind his neck, her fingers lightly playing with his hair, "I was thinking...I have the weekend off, maybe we could spend it in bed relaxing more."

"I like that idea," he answered with a small smile, moving her hair out of her eyes. He breathed in and let it out slowly, looking to the house, "It's just what I need."

"Then this weekend, I take care of you," she replied, her tone changing slightly. "Now, I think we should get inside and finish enjoying this night."

Taking her hand, he started to lead her to the house, squeezing it lovingly. He was grateful that she'd come back to him. Pulling her close, he whispered, "I'd like to hear what you have in store for me this weekend."

Smiling as they went inside, she waited as she locked the door and raised her brow as he turned back and took in the sight of her nude body, "Well, it involves us, meals in bed...and lots of lovemaking."

"Sounds like I should turn the ringer off then." Bringing her into his arms, he ran his hands down from her sides to the curve of her ass, grasping at it possessively. He smirked deviously as he arched a brow, his tone full of intent, "How about that shower now?"

Licking her lips seductively, Calleigh nodded, "Yes. I feel the need to be wet again."

Horatio chuckled darkly and then picked her up, again grabbing her ass to hold her. His lips crashed against hers roughly and he passed his tongue over them, seeking entrance. The kiss fueled him further and her squeezed her rounded globes, parting to breathe, "Then by all means, we should get started."

"A man after my own heart," Calleigh smiled as he began to head back towards their room. Wrapping her arms and legs around him as he carried her, Calleigh nibbled on his ear and whispered, "By the way, we left the wine and glasses on the beach, Handsome."

"You think I should go and get them?" he asked breathlessly, feeling her teeth pull at his lobe. He stopped and then turned, heading back for the door, "It won't take long."

Laughing, she pulled back, looking at him, "Why don't you put me down and I'll get our shower ready and you go get them. I'd hate for some kid to find them and get drunk."

Not wanting to release her, Horatio sighed and did so, gazing down at her. Kissing her on her forehead, he moved to the patio door, "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Watching as he headed back towards the doors, Calleigh turned and headed for their room. Going in, she headed straight for the bathroom, turning on the light and going for the shower. Turning the knobs and adjusting the temperature of the spray, she then began to light the candles they had around the room and turned off the light. Stepping in, she stayed towards the back of the shower, wanting to wait for his return.

Horatio made quick work of his jaunt back to the beach, snatching up the discarded glasses and wine bottle quickly. Hurrying back into the house, he could hear the sounds of the shower as it ran, his fingers working quickly to lock the patio door back. Placing the glasses and the bottle down, he moved through the now darkened home toward the bathroom.

Coming to the slightly ajar door, Horatio peered in to see the flame dancing and the steam growing. He couldn't see her as of yet, but he knew she was in there. Pushing through the door, he looked toward the shower and could see her alluring outline, smiling greedily as his heart began to thump in his chest. They would spend the night in each others arms, of that he was sure of.

* * *

Placing a hand on her thigh as the plane came to a stop on the strip, he looked to her and smiled, seeing the hesitancy and fear riding in her eyes. As promised, he soothed her fears all the way from Chile, making good use of the state room and the massive bed. Despite making love to her, he could still feel the tremors coursing through her body and held her as long as he could. Now that they were in Miami again, he could feel the tension and the apprehension that she exuded. It was as if she could feel something happening.

Grabbing her hand, he smiled more and then exhaled lightly, "Baby, we're not even going to be here long enough to let the pilots have dinner. I just have to take care of something quickly and we're going back. I promise, nothing's going to happen."

Keeping her eyes on him, Margarita gripped his hand and looked into his eyes. She could see he was trying to ease her, but something deep inside her was telling her they wouldn't be going back to Chile. Reaching with her other hand, she cupped his cheek, her voice soft, "I want to believe that, Derrick...but I'm not going to until we're on our way back."

"Margarita," he breathed out heavily as he took her hand and kissed it, "no one knows we're here, save for a select few. This is business that is going to keep us from worrying ever again. Trust me, things are going to be just fine."

Nodding, she head the door to the cockpit open, the pilot's emerging. Unfastening her seat belt, she stood as Derrick did and gathered her purse. Moving towards the door as it was open, she stopped and turned back to Derrick. Looking up at him, she reached up, pulling his head down to her and gave him a sweet kiss, letting it linger for a moment. Looking into his eyes she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you," he responded back as he searched her eyes, caressing her cheek gently. Smiling, he offered, "If you want, we can have lunch at the shore club, and then leave for Chile."

Shaking her head, Margarita held onto him, "No...I want to leave when you are done."

"Alright, alright, we'll leave as soon as we're done." Taking her hand, he then led her out of the airplane into the heat of Miami, covering his eyes. The feeling of the heat coupled with the heady power that he knew he wielded enthused him and he smiled more as they descended the stairs, the wind catching them easily. Turning back to her, he nodded toward the car that was awaiting them, "See, door to door. No one will ever suspect a thing."

Giving him a small smile, Margarita watched as the driver got out and came around the car to open the back door for them. Following him down the steps, she pushed back her hair, "About how long do you think this will take..."

Stopping suddenly as her eyes settled back on the car and the two men that stepped out the back with guns pulled, her heart seemed to stop as Agent Speedle raised his gun to them and smirked. Gripping Derrick's hand, Margarita whispered is name in fear for them both, "Derrick..."

Holding on to her hand, he stared at Speedle as he whispered back to her, "Shh…Margarita, things are going to be just fine. Just keep calm." Releasing her hand, he lifted his and smirked, "Waiting for us, Speedle? I'm touched."

Tim grinned and moved closer as the other agent went behind him, "Nice to see you again, Derrick. Looks like we'll be able to talk after all." Glancing to Margarita, he then retained his gaze on Derrick. "You look good, paradise must've been good to you."

Cocking a brow, Derrick nodded and sighed, "It was wonderful actually. Needed a vacation with my fiance. Tell me, how the lovely Lynn is doing these days?"

"She's just fine." Regarding Margarita, he asked, "fiancé, huh? When's the lovely day? Oh …wait, you're probably going to have to wait until after the trial." Grimacing, he shook his head, "Take him away. I want to have a talk with your fiancé."

When the cuffs snapped around his wrists, Derrick looked back at Margarita seeing the tears in her eyes. Shaking his head, he nodded to her, "None of that baby, I'll be okay...and out in a few hours."

Wiping at her tears, Margarita tried to move to him but was stopped when the agent began to lead him off and Speedle blocked her way. Eying him, she bite out, "You have no right doing this...Derrick's done nothing wrong."

Tim took her arm and led her toward the car, "He's wanted for questioning, Margarita, and he's a suspect. And despite what he just told you, he's not going to be out in a few hours."

"What the hell do you think you are charging him with?" she asked, venom in her voice as she snatched her arm from him. Stopping and turning to him, Margarita shook her head, "Derrick wasn't involved in anything with Greenburg...except keeping track of his real estate records and accounts."

"It seems as if you've convinced yourself of that, Margarita. You were there when they had Madison- you knew what they…what he was doing!" Feeling the anger rise up, he clenched his teeth as he stared her down, "You were a good agent, Margarita. What happened to you?"

Glaring up at him, Margarita raised a brow, "I'm still a good agent...but Derrick had nothing to do with that girl. He never went into that room."

"You've fled the country with a wanted man, you've witnessed a crime against a little girl." Tim shook his head and he sighed, "And you consider yourself still a good agent? So…are you going to give us something?"

Pushing her hair back as the wind blew it into her eyes, she huffed and shook her head, "On Derrick...I have nothing on him. He wasn't my mark...Greenburg though, I'll tell you all I know."

"It doesn't matter that he raped a little girl, Margarita? Derrick brutally raped her, you cleaned up behind him and yet you stand there, taking up for him?" Tim shook his head and gestured to the car, "Get in. We're going to the station where you're going to start doing some talking."

"I want a Union Rep present...it's my right," she bite out and then got into the back of the car. Placing her purse beside her, she kept her eyes forward as Speedle got in and closed the door. When the car began to move, her eyes gravitated to the window, "He didn't touch her, Speedle...and I didn't clean up after him. If he'd touched her I would have never stayed with him."

"So, the little girl's lying then?" Tim couldn't help the tone that he was taking with her and he gripped the wheel, knowing she was keeping information from them. Grimacing at the silence, he sighed, "You'll have your Union Rep. But until then, you're going to be sitting in an interrogation room."

"Whatever," she replied sourly as she turned back to the window. Clenching her jaw as silence filled the car, Margarita began to long for Derrick. Placing her hand onto her stomach, she held it there before looking back forward again, "When I'm done, I want to see Derrick, Speedle."

"I think Derrick is going to be tied up for a while. I suggest you start trying to get yourself out of this mess and be ready to debrief. You're done with this case."

"I have every right to see the father of my child, Speedle...and not you or the any other agent is going to stop me from doing so," she snapped as she glared at him in the rear view.

Stopping the car, Tim glanced behind him and scowled, "You're pregnant? Margarita…How far along are you?"

Raising a brow, she pursed her lips and shifted some in the seat, "Three weeks...why, got a problem with that?"

"No… It's just a shame that's all." Turning to face her, he stared at her and sighed, "You know what he's done, and…you've…" Unable to finish, he pulled back on to the road and started for the police department. The situation just got worse.

* * *

Sitting in the integration room, Derrick placed his still cuffed hands on the table in front of him, and looked out the windowed walls. Seeing Speedle head his way with Sergeant Tripp, he sighed heavily and shook his head, wondering who had ratted him out. He'd made sure to keep only trustworthy people around him, but he was realizing either someone had slipped through the cracks or had turned on him.

When the two men entered the room, Derrick raised his brow at Speedle and then looked away, "Oh...look what the cat dragged in. A wanna be cop and his sidekick cowboy."

Tim chuckled mirthlessly and then tossed the thick file onto the table and pulled the chair out, looking to him. Shaking his head, he grinned, "You know, humor is going to take you a long way. Especially where you're going." Taking a seat, he flipped open the file and pulled the picture of Madison out, shoving it to him, "Take a look at your handy work, Derrick. Not so funny now, is it?"

Looking at the photo, Derrick shook his head and then looked up at Tim, "You got the wrong man, Speedle. I've never touched that girl...hell, I don't even know who she is."

"I'm sure. However, you are wrong. She's already identified you as one of her attackers. Do you realize what they do to men on the inside who rape little girls?" Tim moved in closer and held his gaze, his voice menacing, "They give them the same, except ten times worse."

"That's only if that person actually did something...this," he said pointing towards the photo's, "I didn't do. She must have me mistaken with someone else, Speedle. Besides, besides the word of a child...what evidence do you have that links me to this? If it's only her word...it's hearsay."

Knowing that they didn't have much to go on in the way of physical evidence, Tim sat back, "How would you feel if someone did this to your daughter…your son? What would you do, Derrick?" Getting a smug look, Tim waved it off and then turned the page, "Never mind, there's time for that question. What I do know is this, you got your lawyer friend killed. He was found several weeks ago, right before you jumped ship."

Crinkling his brow, Derrick stared at Tim, "What do you mean I got him killed? What is it with you guys? You think I was his only client...I'd be checking Greenburg for that one. From what I heard he made death threats on him...in front of that blonde CSI."

Tim laughed and interlaced his hands as he placed them on the table. Shaking his head, he sighed, "This is why you were such a great prosecutor. You see something that you can exploit and you run with it. You know that Greenburg has a terrible mean streak, so much so that he goes way off the tangent, threatening everyone. The problem is, Derrick, Marcus has been cooling his heels in county for a very long time. No one comes to see him, and his phone calls are non existent. He's been cut off. But you…in a matter of days, you managed to flip Kenneth Straus to your side and days after that,…he's cut off- so to speak." Eying Derrick, he arched his brow, "The higher you get, Derrick, the bigger the target. Loyalty among thieves is fleeting."

"The fact remains though, Speedle, without proof that I had Straus killed, you have nothing on me, only speculation." Eying the man, Derrick sat back and raised a brow, "I had nothing to do with Straus being killed, he was my attorney, yes...but he was a good man with a family and he was loyal to his clients. He never did anything to cross me."

"Except knowing everything that you and Greenburg were in to. There are still witnesses out there, Derrick, witnesses that are still alive, and they are ready to talk. I'm giving you just this one time, and then I'm going to bring everything I can and you will pay for what you've done." Tim continued to flip through the file and then slipped out a stack of paper bound, "Funny thing about surrounding yourself with so many people, you never know who's going to flip on you." Pushing the stack toward him, he smiled, "That's transcripts of all the conversations you and Greenburg ever had in his office, including the juicy ones. I think jurors would love to know how you trolled the schools for your "product"."

Bringing it closer with his cuffed hands, Derrick leafed through the papers, seeing the countless conversations between them. Crinkling his brow, he then looked up at Speedle, his voice leveling out, "Where did you get these?"

Tim narrowed his brow and then waved him off, "That doesn't matter, Derrick. The devil's in the details. What you have there is a written account of every type of business you and Greenburg were into. Everything. Even the discussion of when to pick up Madison Barnum. That's information you really don't want to get out."

Glancing back down at the transcripts, Derrick knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of the predicament he was in and looked back at Speedle, "What do you want, Speedle?"

"Your distributors, suppliers, the lackeys on the street, the big guns. Everything. In turn, we are willing to offer fifteen, ten on good behavior." Looking at his expression, he laughed, "Or you can take your risks and hit thirty years. It's your call, Derrick. Look at it this way, with fifteen years, you can see your girl and watch your child grow up."

Looking up and crinkling his brow, Derrick shook his head, "W-What are you talking about, Speedle? I don't have no kids."

"You will in about…say…nine months." Tim got up and gestured toward the window, seeing Margarita sitting, waiting with a worried expression. "She's pregnant with your child, Derrick. You have to do the right thing…for them."

Looking in the direction Speedle pointed, Derrick saw Margarita sitting there, wiping at her eyes as officers passed by her, going about their business. His heart longed for her and he raised a brow, "I...I didn't know. She didn't tell me..."

"If it helps, she just found out herself." Taking up the file, he retained his gaze on the young man, "The choice is yours, Derrick. Choose wisely, either way, we're going to press forward with what we have."

Keeping his eyes on her, he took in a deep breath, his voice a whisper, "I love her..." Taking in a deep breath, Derrick's brow knit and he looked back at Speedle, "I'll do what I have to...for her. But, I want protection on the inside, Speedle...and protection for her as well. People will try to get to her if they find out I leaked information."

"You'll get the protection. I can see about setting her up in the protection program." Tim took a glance back at her and saw what Derrick saw, the worry and fear entrenched in her eyes. He didn't fault her for loving, but there was a fine line that she shouldn't have crossed.

Going for the door, he nodded, "You're doing the right thing, Derrick."

"The right thing..." Derrick repeated, not believing it himself. Lifting his head some, Derrick nodded to Speedle, catching is attention, "Speedle...can...can I talk to her for a few minutes?"

Tim glanced to the uniform and then to Tripp, finally resting on Derrick, "I'll send her in here." Opening the door, Tim made his way to Margarita and took a look back at Derrick before taking a seat next to her. He could feel her tense up at his presence and sighed, clearing his throat. It wasn't going to be easy breaking her heart, he could respect love when he saw it. "He's giving up his distributors and suppliers. He'll be in for fifteen, ten if he's good."

Tears filled her eyes and began to run down her faces, the knowledge that she wouldn't be with him hitting her hard. Shaking her head, she lowered it, barely able to speak, "He...he gave them up?"

"Yes, he did. He did it for you and your child. He knew if he didn't cooperate, he was going to lose any chance with you or his kid. He's going to be put into protection while he's in and you…you can go into Witness Protection. He wanted that for you."

Huffing out a tuff of air, Margarita lifted her head and looked at Tim, "Witness Protection...you know what that means, Speedle? In order for it to work I'll have to leave Miami...and the man I love. No, I'm not going to let that happen."

Tim narrowed his eyes at her and came closer to her, searching her eyes for logic, "Margarita, you have to be smart here. Word gets out that Derrick spilled, everything he loved…everything he loves is up for grabs. That means you, and your unborn child. Going into protection gives you the chance to see him when he gets out."

"And until then? What? My child grows up not even able to see his or her father, no, I...I cannot do that," she replied as she stood up and began pacing.

"Think about this, Margarita," Tim said as he stood along with her. He watched her pace and then took a step next to her, "You run around here without protection and they'll kill you…and your child. Your boyfriend is going to snitch, he's going to paint a red target right on your back."

Glaring up at him, she crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "What evidence do you have on him?"

"He's confessing, that's all that you need to know." Tim shook his head and then gestured to the room, "He wants to see you before they take him down to booking."

Taking in a deep breath, she looked to the room, seeing Derrick watching her and then back to Tim, "Does...does he know?"

"He does, it's the reason why he's doing this." Tim could see the hesitancy in her eyes and the placed a hand on her shoulder, "He's thinking of you and the future."

"And me being an agent? Does he know that also?" she asked, dreading the actions she'd have to take if he did.

"I haven't told him anything about that. If you choose to do so, that's on you. I'm only interested in justice being served." He moved away from her and matched her gaze, "It's what has to be done."

Nodding some, she remained silent for a few moments before asking, "Can we still get married?"

"That will give you the right to conjugal visits, but Margarita…please, think about this. You're taking an unnecessary risk here." A small smile arose with the hopes of steering her away from the current train of thought as he reached for her arm again, "You can live, get away from Miami and when it's time, you can come back for him."

Lifting her eyes to Tim, she shook her head, "No, I promised him I'd never leave him, and I'm not." Looking back to the room, her eyes locked with Derrick's, "I want to see him now."

Tim nodded and showed her the way, walking with her to the door, opening it, he looked to Frank and then the uniform, "Let's give them a moment, Frank." To Margarita, he warned, "The uniform stays."

Nodding her response, she waited as the older man left the room and took in a deep breath as Derrick stood up. Moving to him, her arms went around him, "Tell me it isn't true, Derrick...please."

Holding her tightly, he exhaled heavily, caressing her back slowly. The feeling of sadness and disbelief floored him and he closed his eyes tighter, "I'm sorry, Rita. This was the only way I could keep you. If I didn't…I'd…I'd be going away for a long time."

"We should have never left, Derrick...I'm gonna loose you..." she said as she started to cry more, holding onto him.

"No, you're not. I'll go and do my time and you'll get away from here." Placing a hand on her stomach, he pulled away from her, "You'll be able to raise our child in a safe environment."

Shaking her head, Margarita pleaded with him, "No...I...I don't want to leave you Derrick..."

"Margarita, you have to. I've…I'm going to do something that's going to put you in danger. Put our child in danger. I want you to go away, be safe." Cupping her cheek, he sighed, "It's going to be hard, I know…but you'll be safe and when I get out…we can be together."

Shaking her head, she looked up at him, her tears falling like small rivers, "I have no where to go, Derrick...our child will need to see it's father."

"I've got some money squared away, Rita. Just for you." Wiping her tears, his eyes caught on the handcuffs and he sighed, "I wish I could be there when the baby is born, but…I know you're going to be able to get through it."

Her chin trembled as she looked up at him, her heart breaking, "I still want to marry you, Derrick...Speedle...he, he said we could...and I could have congical visits with you."

Derrick held her face in the palm of his hand and smiled as the tears began to form. Never in his life had he cried for anyone, but the thought of not being with her pulled at his resolve. Shaking his head, he sighed, "You still want to marry me? I'll be in for a long time…you might find someone…"

"No, you're the only man I want to be with, Derrick. I love you and only you...and I always will," she replied as she saw his tears forming.

"I'll talk to Speedle then, see what he can do for us." He took in a deep breath and then let it out, his brow furrowing, "We'll have to do it before I go, I don't want to marry you in the pen."

Nodding, she closed her eyes against the tears as they kept coming and grasped at his hands, "I love you so much, Derrick."

"I love you. We're going to make it through this." Looping his arms around her, he pulled her close and kissed her head, "We're going to be just fine. I'll do what I have to do, and then we'll be back together again. Once we are, I'm never letting you go."

Wrapping her arms around him, she buried her face into his chest, taking in his scent and committing it to memory. The sound of the door opening caused her to tighten her grip, not wanting to let him go.

Seeing them in an embrace, Tim averted his eyes and then cleared his throat, "It's time to go…"

"A minute longer, Speedle," Derrick requested as he tried to hold on to her, taking in her warmth. The countless images that ran through his mind caused him to groan and he opened his eyes as he lifted his arms away from her. Feeling her hesitancy, he whispered, "Let me go, Rita."

Holding him a moment longer, she finally began to release him and looked up at him. Unable to contain herself, she reached up to him, pulling him down to her and kissing him for one last time before he'd be taken away from her. When they parted she whispered, "I love you, remember that."

"I love you," he answered back as he felt himself being pulled away from her. Keeping his eyes on her, he smiled and waved, shaking his head. Turning to Speedle, he sighed heavily and then asked, "Is there anyway you can get us married before I go in?"

Tim walked at a semi rapid pace and kept his eyes ahead, cognizant of the red head heading his way. He knew he had to get Lyons out of there before Horatio had a chance to get to him. Hearing his question, he nodded, "Yeah, I'll arrange it okay? Let's get moving."

Nodding, Derrick began to move, looking back at Margarita and calling out to her, "Be strong for me, baby...I'll see you soon." Leaving the room with her there crying tore at his heart and his resolve. Clenching his jaw to keep his emotions in, he spoke lowly to Speedle, "Make sure she's taken care of, Speedle...she doesn't deserve any of this."

"I'll make sure of it," Tim answered rapidly. Looking to his left, he saw Horatio coming and handed Lyons off to Tripp, "Get him down to booking." As Tripp moved him along, he turned to meet Horatio, standing in his path, glaring at Calleigh as she followed, "Horatio, what are you doing here?"

Placing his hands onto his hips and pushing his suit jacket back some, Horatio glared at the back of Lyons as Frank walked him towards booking, "Why wasn't I informed Lyons was being brought in, Speed?"

"Because you're hands off, H. You shouldn't be here, I've got this handled." Tim turned to Calleigh and then back to Horatio, "He's made a deal, he gives us his suppliers and distributors and he goes away for fifteen years."

Feeling is anger rise, Horatio looked down and raised his brow, asking, "And what about Madison, Speed? He get's away with what he did to her?"

"We don't have concrete evidence of his involvement. We can get him for conspiring to kidnap a minor, but the assault…" Looking to Horatio, he could see him trying to hold himself together and shook his head, "We couldn't pin Madison on him."

Clenching his jaw, Horatio lifted his head, looking back in the direction Lyons had been taken, "So he gets a slap on the hand then...and the Bureau...the Bureau wipes it under the table."

Tim shifted his weight and gestured to the door leading to booking, "He's off the streets, H. Greenburg's off the streets, and with the information that Lyon's is going to give us, we'll get more of them off the streets. No one else has to suffer."

Looking at Tim, Horatio eyed him for a few seconds before he replied, "No one but the one's he's already hurt and is getting away with that he did to them." Leaving him with that, Horatio turned and walked off with saying another word to either of them.

Shifting her weight as she watched him leave, Calleigh then looked at Tim, "Give him a while for all this to sink in, Tim. We've all done all we could...but you're right, at least they're off the street's and we'll be able to get the others as well now."

"Yes, the trouble is now getting him to see that." Tim nodded to her and then looked to the door, "I guess, I need to get back to it. Call me if you need anything."

"I will...and Tim, thank you," Calleigh replied as she gave him a small smile.

"No problem. Take care of him, okay?" Giving her a wave, Tim walked toward the door and disappeared through it.


	26. Chapter 26

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Allowing the wind to wash over him, Horatio stared out into the vastness of the Miami skyline, trying to make sense of what was going on. He'd tried to stay out of it, knowing that his involvement would jeopardize the investigation, but now, it seemed all in vain. Yes, both Lyons and Greenburg were off the streets, but the one who needed to stand for his transgressions was getting away with the one crime he couldn't be tied to. The thought of Derrick Lyons incited a soul crushing anger that welled deep inside of him and he felt as if he couldn't contain it. Instead of unleashing his wrath to the entire lab, he decided to bring himself up here to this solitude to work this out.

Closing his eyes, he pushed back the image of Madison lying in the hospital bed, scared beyond belief and unable to talk. Before he could imagine her brutal attack, he opened his eyes quickly to banish them, feeling the need to scream.

After spending most of an hour scouring the MDPD, morgue and the lab for Horatio and trying his cell a countless number of times, Calleigh ran a hand through her hair as she approached the stairwell leading up to the roof. She'd even been to the garage, finding his vehicle still there and knowing that left only one last place to look. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she then began her trek up the stairwell and to the door leading to the roof.

Finding it unlocked, she pushed out the door, the strong wind catching her ponytail and whipping it around some. Crinkling her eyes in the bright sunlight, she began to walk around, searching for him.

The anguish that Horatio felt wasn't leaving, and he was certain that he could not return to the public eye with the fury coursing through him as it was now. Taking to pacing, he ran his hand through his hair, trying to work through all of the emotions that were now hitting him from every side.

As he paced, he caught a glimpse of her looking around and sighed, turning back from her. The last thing he wanted to do was face her with the way he was feeling.

Seeing movement from the corner of her eye, Calleigh stopped and took a step back, looking in the direction it had come from. Tilting her head slightly, she began to move in the direction she'd seen something, hoping she'd find Horatio. Coming around one of the large air conditioning units as the fans blew, she found him with his back to her, looking out over the city. Relief coursed through her, but she could tell by his stance he wasn't handling things well, and she knew why. Lyons had hurt a loved one, and he wasn't going to pay the way Horatio wanted him to.

Coming up behind him, she slipped her hands into her pockets and looked out, "Horatio."

Hearing her soft voice, Horatio shook his head and continued to stare out into the city, "Calleigh…I need some time with this."

Continuing to look out, Calleigh licked her lips and nodded, "I know you do...that's why I came to take you home. You don't need to be here, Horatio. Come home with me."

The need to lash out was great, but he kept himself in check, finally turning to her. "He got away with raping my niece, Calleigh. He got a slap on the wrist for violating her. How could we allow that…How could I let that happen?"

Directing her sights to him, Calleigh listened as he began to expel some of his anger, wanting to be there for him, "Horatio, this wasn't your fault. We did all we could to place him there...but there was no evidence of him in that room. He's off the streets though...and he won't be able to do that to another child."

Knowing that Calleigh was right, he relinquished some of his anger and felt his heart drop at the thought of Madison, "She…She was innocent in all this, Calleigh. Where is the justice for her?"

Moving closer to him, she reached for him, rubbing his arm and then sliding it down to his hand, holding it within hers, "I've been asking the same question's, Horatio. She didn't asked for any of this...and she sure the hell didn't deserve it. But, what we need to remember is she is safe now, they cannot hurt her again, and the others will now be found and prosecuted to make sure they never do this to another child out there. Be there for her, encourage her...and let her know how much she's loved."

"She is loved. I just…I feel like my hands are tied here. It's frustrating to know that Lyons isn't going to be held accountable for terrorizing my niece." Looking to Calleigh, he shook his head, "He's getting off extremely easy."

"I know he is...and I wish I could change that, Horatio...I really do." Squeezing his hand, Calleigh took a step closer to him, "At least he's off the street's. He'll get what's coming to him. If not now, then later."

He looked to her to help him, to take hold of him as he grappled with the events, his emotions now overwhelming him. Pulling her into his arms, he felt the surge of emotion hit him, draining him of any fury. "Calleigh…this isn't right."

Holding onto him tight, Calleigh placed one hand on the back of his head as her other rubbed his back, trying to sooth him, "I know, Horatio...I know and I'm sorry. I wish we could have found more on him...that we could have linked him to it."

Taking the moment, Horatio breathed outwardly, "We have to make sure that the charges we have stick."

Closing her eyes, Calleigh nodded and then took in a deep breath, releasing it as she spoke, "You heard Tim, Horatio, they cut a deal with him...but he'll still get fifteen years. He's not gonna get away with the other charges. He's caught, so he'll probably go ahead and plead guilty to them, like Greenburg is doing to his charges."

"And they will never see a trial by jury. They'll take their deal, plead guilty and then serve their cushy sentences." The anger rose yet again and he pushed away from her, "We're too busy trying to get information to see the pain that the victims have been through. Ryan…those children in the school yards…Madison. The information is worth more than their suffering."

"Greenburg will more then likely get LWOP, he admitted to everything...and he's declined being taken out of general population...so you know once they find out about him he's gonna have people after him," Calleigh said, trying to ease Horatio's mind some.

Horatio listened to her and allowed himself to settle, nodding, "He's doing what is right, then." The anger dissipated even further and he exhaled heavily, feeling as if the world was resting on his shoulders. Looking to her, he softened his gaze, "I'm sorry, Calleigh. I didn't mean to take this out on you."

Reaching up and caressing his cheek, Calleigh whispered, "I'm here for you, no matter what, Horatio...just like you've been there for me. I'll always be here for you."

Horatio took her hand into his and kissed it. With one single gesture of understanding, he was able to let go of the anger long enough to realize that justice, even though not at the level he would've liked, was now being served. Kissing it, he smiled faintly, "Let's go home."

Giving him a small smile, Calleigh nodded and kept hold of his hand, "I've already signed us out so we can go straight to the car. There is no need to have to go back into the lab right now...and neither of us will be on call tonight. Jesse and Walter both are covering for us."

Grateful for her foresight, Horatio nodded and brought her close, taking her into his arms, "Thank you, Calleigh. I don't know what I would do without you."

Wrapping her arms up around his neck, she smiled and raised her brow, "I think both of us would be pretty miserable if we didn't have each other."

"I agree, fully." Placing his hands on her hips, he sighed, "I want to go home and relax. I need to forget this place exists for a few hours." Arching his brow, he asked, "Think you can help me with that?"

Smiling more, Calleigh gently pulled him down to her, giving him a soft kiss and whispering, "I know just the thing to help you relax, Handsome."

Relishing the feel of her lips, his smile widened, "And what will that be?"

Giving him another soft kiss, she sighed happily, "You'll see when we get home...but, it involves no clothes being worn."

"I'm liking this idea more and more," Horatio answered, running his hands over her hips. He released her and started toward the door, "We can take the freight elevator down. I don't want anything more than to get home at the moment."

Chuckling lightly as she walked with him, they reached the door and went back inside. Waiting as he locked the door back, they then headed back down the stairs and out the door leading into one of the halls. Heading straight for the freight elevator, they let go of each others hand in case anyone was roaming about. To her relief, no one was and they entered the lift, Horatio pressing the button to take them down.

Leaning back against one of the walls, she gave him a smile and purred, "You want to drive or shall I?"

Weighing the options, Horatio smirked, "Well considering that I do drive faster than you- at times, I think I should drive." Licking his lips at her expression and the tone of her voice, he moved to cover her, knowing he would have full opportunity without the threat of being exposed. Hovering over her, he dipped to nuzzle her and whisper, "I think you'll be driving the rest of the day."

Closing her eyes and taking in the scent of his cologne, Calleigh nodded and whispered back, "I do enjoy a good ride, ya know." Tilting her head slightly, she moaned softly as his lips moved over her skin, "I might also need to do another weapons check as well. I'd hate for your pistol to be neglected...I might have to expend it for you again."

"Well, then by all means," Horatio replied softly, his lips brushing against her tender flesh. Chuckling at her reaction, he pulled back and then settled next to her, "When we get home, no phone, no television, no computer…just you."

Wanting to have his mind totally off the case, Calleigh bite her lip some and looked up at him, "Mind if we make a stop on the way home? I...I thought maybe we could get some stuff for us at home." The feel of the lift coming to a stop caused Calleigh to stand fully and when the door slid open, they began to head out.

Walking steadily, Horatio glanced to Calleigh with a curious eye, arching his brow, his tone light, "Exactly, what is it that you need to get?"

A slight blush rose on her cheeks along with a small smile and Calleigh shrugged some, "Well, I...I thought maybe we could get some things for us...to have fun with."

Horatio laughed lightly and looked to see the door straight ahead. They would have to integrate with some of the personnel from the lab in order to make it to the parking lot, so he remained a suitable distance away from her. Glancing to her, he raised his brows, "Do tell of your plans, Detective."

Trying to regaining her composure some, Calleigh took in a deep breath to steady herself, "Well...I was thinking, we could stop at that Adult shop on the way to the house and get some...toys. It would be something different...and new."

The light from the outside began to permeate through and he nodded, pulling out his sunglasses. Slipping them on, he then grinned mischievously, "I think that is a great idea. I can't wait to see what type of surprises awaits me." When they got to the door, he opened it and allowed her through, whispering as she passed, "Or what you plan on doing with those surprises."

Walking out, she moved her sunglasses from the top of her head down over her eyes and smiled as they both walked briskly towards his car. Keeping her voice low so no one passing by them would hear, she whispered, "Just think of the things you could do to me as well."

"I'm already thinking of the things I'd like to do to you." Picking up the pace, he smirked, "Things, I think we'll both like."

Passing a few lab techs as they were coming back from lunch, Calleigh nodded to them silently and when they passed, Calleigh whispered, "You sure you're not going to mind going to an Adult Store are you?"

"I don't mind in the least bit, Calleigh. I'm sure it will be an eye opening experience, I might even get some ideas." Laughing some, he directed them to the car, "You never know what's out there until you try, right?"

"True." Turning towards the car, the finished the trek in silence, both glancing at each other here and there. Horatio unlocked the car with his key-less remote and went to her door, opening it for her. Giving him a smile as she got in, she looked up at him, "Thank you, Handsome."

Horatio couldn't help the expression of appreciation that glided across his face at the sight of her body as he nodded, "You're welcome sweetheart." Closing the door, he then crossed the front of the car to get in the driver's seat, slipping the keys into the ignition. Turning to her, he asked, "So…which shop did you want to visit?"

Knowing Miami had many adult stores, Calleigh looked over at him, "Well, there's the one near the house. I'm just not sure what all they have to offer. I uh, I haven't been in once since we had that murder scene several years ago, and even then, that was the first one I'd been to."

Pleased with her attempts to broaden her horizons, Horatio placed a hand on hers, "If you want, I can suggest one. I've heard this name in passing…Artie's." Turning the ignition, he arched his brow, "Have you heard of it?"

Pursing her lips, Calleigh shook her head as he began to back the car out of the parking space, "No, I can't say I have. Where's it at?"

"It's a little off the beaten path, but I don't think we will have any trouble getting there." Pulling out of the parking lot altogether, Horatio licked his lips in anticipation. Shooting her a glance, he added, "We'll both have a new experience."

Chuckling lightly, Calleigh reached over, turning the ac up some and then sat beck again. Taking her hail down from the ponytail it had been in, she ran her hands through her golden locks and sighed, "There, much better."

Horatio caught a glimpse of her taking down her hair and swallowed at the desire that now began to claw at him. Refocusing, he pressed on the gas, itching to get to the store. Following the causeway, he increased his speed, taking furtive glances over at her, watching how she stared out into the skies of Miami almost absently. Clearing his throat he asked, "Something on your mind, sweetheart?"

Smiling, Calleigh turned her head to him and reached over, placing a hand onto his thigh, "Just thinking about us...and how much I love you. I've never been this happy with anyone else."

"I know, I feel the same, Calleigh." The feeling of her hand on his thigh caused the arousal to pool in his groin and he groaned slightly. His body was alive with anticipation, something he was sure would serve him well in the coming hours. Placing his hand on top of hers, he smiled more, "I've never felt as content or…safe with anyone before. I can trust you with my feelings."

Knowing this would be the right time to broach the subject, Calleigh licked her lips slowly before speaking, "Horatio, if there is ever anything I can do for you, I will, no matter what it is. I want to be able to help you anyway I can...and also fulfill your every desire."

Horatio nearly slammed on the breaks but caught himself quickly, clearing his throat. He looked to her briefly and then retained his gaze on the road before him, the thoughts coming quickly. By some measure, she figured that he had a side of him that he didn't expose, a side that catered to the deepest desires he could only dream of. Her invitation to fulfill those desires had his heart thumping rapidly in his chest and he could feel the instant arousal as it grew.

Steadying his voice as much as he could, he asked, "You …you wouldn't be opposed to…experimenting?"

"With you...no, I wouldn't be. I trust you, Horatio, with my life...and I don't want there to be anything hidden between us...including fantasies."

Nodding, Horatio asked, "Well, if that's the case, then…tell me your fantasy."

Looking down at her lap, she smiled and sighed, another slight blush coming over her cheeks, "Well...I...I had always wondered what it would be like to be dominated by you." Looking back over to him, she added, "Really dominated."

Adjusting himself, both mentally and physically, Horatio's grin grew, "So you want to be dominated. Tied, cuffs, safe words, the whole lot?" An instant image of her bound and tied to the bed assaulted him and he blew out a soft tuft of air, his heart rate tripling. Licking his lips, he gripped the wheel and pressed the gas pedal down a bit further, his desires percolating.

The tone of his voice told her he was getting turned on more and she nodded, "Everything that goes with it...and anywhere you want me."

The connotation wasn't mistaken and he looked to her, staring at her expression. In her eyes, he saw complete and total consent, and it stoked his fires even more. Hurrying his gaze, he noticed his turn and took the exit, looking for the road that would take them to their playground. Finding the road, he turned down and went half a mile before seeing the inconspicuous building, gliding the car into the parking space. Quieting himself, he made an effort to get out slowly and retrieved her from the passenger side, glancing to the building. "I've heard that this is the best in Miami."

Looking towards the building as she got out, Calleigh came to rest at his side and then looked up at him, "I'm ready when you are, Handsome."

Taking her hand, he approached the door, steeling his nerves. This was new territory for him and he was unsure of how she would react in the face of all that tempted him. Searching for a way to enter into the establishment, he turned to Calleigh, "See any way to gain entrance?"

"No," she replied as they stood at the corner of the building. Looking around some, she shrugged, 'Maybe it's around back...to give there customers some privacy."

"Let's do some investigating then." Smiling, he led her by the hand to the back to see a solitary door and gestured with a nod of his head, "I think we've found our way in."

Walking with him to it, Calleigh waited as he pulled it open for them and then went inside. Taking off her sunglasses and letting her eyes adjust to the dimly lit hallway, she looked back at him as he did the same, "Well, this could get interesting."

"I agree," Horatio said as he slipped his own sunglasses off of his face and narrowed his brow thoughtfully, "Stay close, Calleigh." Starting to walk, he pulled her closer, the sounds of a pounding bass line growing shaking him to the very core. The sound got louder as a door ahead of them opened and a couple emerged, in their hands dark bags filled to the brim. They passed the couple and Horatio smiled at the contented expressions on their faces and chuckled, "Satisfied customers, I see."

Trying to stifle a laugh, Calleigh dropped her sights as they reached the door and opened it, the music seeming to penetrate her body. Emerging into the store, she held onto his hand as she looked around from the position they were in. Finally looking to him, she smirked, "Okay, so uh, where you wanna start?"

Horatio surveyed the area and scratched at his temple, taking in the wares of the store. The walls were lined with toys of all specialties and the floor space was rampant with videos. On the far wall, he spied the costumes and other racy apparel, all of which he could easily see Calleigh in. Momentarily fazed, he then jarred himself as he nodded toward the toys, speaking loudly to be heard over the thumping music, "Start from here and move to there." Pointing to the apparel, he smirked, "I'm hoping that you'd find something you like over there."

Looking over to the area, Calleigh smiled as they walked towards the walls with the adult toys, "Oh I'm sure I can."

Reaching the wall, Calleigh's brow rose at the assortment that hung before them. The start of the wall where they were standing was loaded with various size vibrators in many different styles, shapes and colors. Letting her eyes go over the offerings, she leaned towards him, "See anything you think we'd enjoy?"

Horatio arched his brow at the wall and stepped closer, each item tantalizing his deepest desires. Starting to pick out different vibrators, he looked to Calleigh, "Quite a few, you want to help make the decision?" Giving her a vibrator, he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I can't wait to see how you react to this being inside of you at full blast."

Smiling shyly at his comment, Calleigh's eyes remained on the one he handed her, the electric blue color standing out brightly. Looking up at the wall, she pointed to one that was on top and out of her reach, a rabbit vibrator with straps to hold it in place and could be worn anytime or place, "What about that one...says multispeed and...I can wear it under my clothes."

Reaching for it, he brought it down to her and smiled at the thought of the vibrator on her and then reached for another, "This one is for anal pleasure. Do you feel like you would want to try that?"

Having never tried anything like that before, she looked up at him, "I'm willing to try."

"Then we'll try." Horatio looked at it then to her and emphasized, "Anything you're not comfortable with, please…tell me."

"I will," she replied with a nodded of her head and they began to move down the wall more. Coming to the dildos, Calleigh brow's rose as she spotted a monster one on the bottom of the makeshift racks, "Oh my God, there is no way anyone could...could they?"

"It's possible." Eying her humorously, he asked, "Would you like to try that as well?"

Her brow raised more and she looked up at him shaking her head, "Not that size. Your size is perfect for me but...that...that's not coming near me."

Horatio chuckled as he put it back and then gestured her along, "We should keep moving." Coming to the accessories, he nodded to the nipple clamps, picking them up and inspecting them. Showing them to her, he asked, "So…what do you think about these?"

Looking at them, she nodded, noticing a gold chain linking the two clamps together. Smiling, she looked up at him, "Those could be a lot of fun."

"The best part is in putting them on, apparently." His eyes roamed over her body, focusing on her breasts . Her nipples were distended and hard, making his mouth water. Handing her the nipple clamps, he cleared his throat, "We…we should keep going. I'm ready to get home now."

Smirking some, Calleigh grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him towards the costumes and lingerie, "If I remember correct, you wanted me to find something I'd like to wear."

His eyes automatically gravitated to the wall adorned with the different types of costumes in all arrays of colors. A number of them were appealing to him, however one just stood out among the rest. As she approached the clothing, he stood back, willing her to pick the one that he'd centered on.

Looking through them as she went, she picked up one, looking it over both from the front and back before placing it back. Doing the same to a few others, Calleigh's eyes settle on a emerald green corset with matching g-string. Picking it up, she noticed the lacing up both sides, the tiny delicate lace ruffles around the hem lines, the intricate boning that would taper her waist more and then the two nipple holes so he would have view of her hard nipples. Sewed in garters hung from the bottom of the corset allowing thigh highs to be worn with the ensemble.

Turning to face him with it, she held it up against her body and smiled, "What do you think of this one?"

Horatio watched tentatively as she pulled each piece out and nodded accordingly. It wasn't until she picked up the one he'd centered on did his attention come online. Rubbing his face roughly, Horatio nodded and breathed out heavily, feeling the sensations of arousal coursing through him. Immediately, he could picture her in the seductive piece, the fine boning of the corset curving along her well defined torso.

Running a hand through his hair, he answered, "It's…it's nice. If you…Calleigh, it's really…" Finding himself lost for words, he sighed, "You're going to look beautiful…but only if you like it."

Looking down at it again, she tilted her head, seeing the obvious struggle for him to stay composed, "I like it. Maybe we should get some thigh highs to go with it...I mean, I have my black pumps at home already."

"I…um…I agree, fully." Horatio watched as she smiled and then turned to search for a pair of thigh highs, his eyes devouring her. The need had increased tenfold and he didn't know if he'd be able to hold out for long once they were home.

Finding a pair of fishnet thigh highs in her size, Calleigh and Horatio then headed to the register to check out. Once everything was paid for, the cashier handed them the large bag and they began to head out. With one of his arms around her waist keeping her close to him, Calleigh looked up at him as they approached the door, "We should keep this place in mind."

"Now I know why people leave here with a smile," Horatio replied with a lopsided smile, "even more so when they get home." Pulling the door open, he waited for her to pass through the door and then encircled his arm around her waist again, enjoying the feeling of her being close. He quickened his step with the promises of what to come surging through his mind.

After stopping for a quick bit to eat after leaving the adult store, Calleigh and Horatio had made there way back home and were finally able to relax. The morning had been trying for them both, but more so for Horatio. She wanted him to forget, to be able to let go. With that thought in mind, she pulled the corset from the bag and smiled as she laid it and the other items onto the bed.

Quickly stripping her clothes off and depositing them into the hamper, Calleigh began to dress herself, first taking the g-string from it's package and then stepping into it. Pulling it up, she adjusted the thin straps around her hips, making sure it was properly in place. Next, she reached for the corset and wrapping it around behind her and bringing around both sides. Getting it into place, she began slipping the emerald pearl shaped button into the matching holes until it was securely around her. Adjusting both breasts, she made sure her nipple were protruding through the pep holes.

Next, she opened the package of fishnet thigh highs. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she slipped the left one on, bringing it up her leg slowly, adjusting it as she went. When she reached her thigh, she reached for the garter belt and hooked the front and then the back. Repeating the process with the other side, she then stood up and got another idea.

Going to there bathroom, she got her brush, bringing her hair back and then tying it up into a high tight ponytail. Grabbing her lipstick, she applied it and then smirked as she looked at the end results. Needing some more, she went back out to the room and went to the dresser. Opening her jewelery box, she found her black choker and carefully hooked it around her neck. Crossing the room, she then went to the closet, getting out her black stiletto's and slipped them on. Adding at least another 4 inches to her height, she smiled to herself and went back to the bed to clean up.

Setting the toys out and onto the nightstand for him to use on her, she then went to the window, looking out towards the beach and waited for him to come to her.

Having gotten his fill of the beach, Horatio turned toward the house, wondering exactly what she was doing. He had offered to make dinner for them later, and figured that they would spend most of the time helping each other relax. Walking slowly back up the beach, he thought about what they had brought and felt a smile come, the desire welling deep inside of him. He could envision her as she stood ready for him, dressed impeccably in the emerald green corset, waiting to take him to pleasure. As the wind blew against his body, he wondered if she would be against starting early, the thought carrying him faster to the door.

Once inside, he closed the patio door and then locked it, sliding the sheers to cover. The home was quiet and as he walked in further, he called out her name, hoping to talk her into dressing up for him.

"Calleigh? Where are you?"

Hearing his voice carry through the house, Calleigh smiled as she turned her head from the window, but stayed there and called out to him to lure him in, "In the bedroom, Horatio."

Following her voice, he made his way to the bedroom and walked in, his attention still behind him, "Hey, I thought you would want to pick out…" Finally looking to her, he saw her dressed in the emerald green corset and her hair done in a high ponytail, her red lips moist. His eyes roved over her body, down her stocking legs and then to her stiletto clad feet, his heart jumping out of his chest.

Moving closer to her, he looked back up into her eyes, seeing the devious intent and swallowed hard, "C-Calleigh…You look…."

Hearing his hesitation, she turned to him more, placing a hand onto her hip and shifting her weight some, "Yes, Horatio?"

"Amazing," he breathed out, coming closer to her. From his vantage point, he could feel the sex exuding from her, taunting him. The slight pout of her lips propelled him forward, his hands reaching out for her. Just short of touching her, he closed in the distance and whispered in her ear, "You look absolutely delicious. It's a shame that this will be seeing the floor." He ran his hands over the material and closed his eyes, "Nice touch on the pony tail."

Smiling, Calleigh tilted her head slightly and whispered back to him, "Anything to please you...sir."

With that, she gave up all control to him and waited for him to instruct her as to what he wanted. A serge of arousal washed over her, wanting nothing more then for him to take her any way he wanted. Slowly licking her lips, she then purred, "I arranged our toys next to the bed for you, sir."

Hearing the concession in her voice, Horatio stood away from her and gestured toward the bed, "Lie on the bed and lift your hands over your head." He watched as she moved, her faint aroma following her. The sway of her hips was hypnotizing and he felt the beginnings of an unearthly growl grow from his chest. As she sat down precisely, he took note of the arch of her back, giving her a sexy profile. When she looked to him, he could see the sexual desire floating in her green eyes, enticing him further.

The tone of his voice had been one she heard him have only with suspects when they were not being forthcoming in interrogation. It was a voice that had always turned her on. Moving over to the middle of the bed, she laid back and lifted her her hand up over her head, pushing her chest out some, "Does this please you, sir?"

"It does. Now…" he said as he unbuckled his belt and approached more. Looping the belt around her wrists, he bound them before tying them to the bed rail above her head. Standing back to survey his work, he then ran his hand down from her neck to a covered breast, toying with her exposed nipple, "We'll see how much discipline you really have." Glancing to the table, he saw the nipple clips and picked them up.

"I think these will look lovely with your new outfit." Taking them out of the casing, he tweaked her nipple to bring it to stiffen more, slipping the clamp on. Twisting it, he instructed evenly, "Tell me when it's too much, Calleigh."

When the pain began to be too much, she released a small moan and gasped, "There, sir." Waiting as he did the other, she let him know once again her limit. Opening her eyes back to him, she gazed up at him, her chest rising and falling more with arousal, "Thank you, sir."

Fondling her now clipped nipples, he reached with his free hand to caress her face, his fingers trailing over her lips gently. He could feel his member stiffening at the sight of her offered up to him and his tone became dark with desire, "No talking, no noise. Only if I allow it, understood, Calleigh?" As he was saying this, he moved his free hand down between her legs and pushed in the material of the G- string, instantly soaking it in her essence. Rubbing the material against her hardened clit, he repeated, "No talking, no noise. Only if I allow it."

Nodding silently as her eyes slid close, Calleigh could feel herself becoming wetter as he gently stroked her. Slowly, her hips began to move with his hand, needing more attention to her clit. Her chest rose and fell quickly as her breathing increased more.

Manipulating her further, Horatio could feel his resolve slipping, tweaking her nipples more. A hiss of pain issued from her lips and he glared at her, releasing her nipples and retracting his hand. Leaving her side completely, he shook his head, his voice calculating. "You have to listen well, Calleigh. What do you think I should do?"

Having never really been in a role play like this with anyone, Calleigh was unsure and shook her head, "I...I'm sorry, sir...I won't do it again, please...don't stop."

The pleading tone in her voice made him cringe and he looked to her, "Silence, Calleigh. Do. Not. Talk." His eyes lit on the table and he smiled, his thoughts running rampant. Moving quickly, he took the vibrator and switched it on, raising his eyebrows at the low thrum. Ripping the G string from her body, he traced her entrance with the toy and then smiled, "I will punish you with pleasure, Calleigh." Sinking the vibrator into her awaiting body, he smirked, "No talking."

Breathing heavily, Calleigh arched her hips up at the entry of the vibrator into her willing body and bite back a moan that threatened to spill out. With low vibrating inside she began to writh under his hand. Pushing her head back into the pillow more, she closed her eyes, loosing herself in the sensations.

Pushing it in deeper, Horatio turned the vibrator up, seeing her body jump from the electric pulses. Starting to move it in and out of her, he smiled and caressed her clit, working her body into a frenzy. He could see the deep seated desire for her to express herself, but he continued on, increasing the pace tenfold.

Leaning to her, he asked darkly, "Do you like what I am doing to you, Calleigh?" When she nodded, he smiled more, "Tell me to do it harder."

Gasping, Calleigh's fingers wrapped around the belt that he had secured her with and she moaned sinfully, "Please...sir, please, harder...I...I need it harder, sir..."

Working the vibrator into her body at a punishing pace, Horatio felt his own arousal grow, growling as he thrust harder. Her body arched up off the bed and her voice strangled with ecstasy. Lifting his eyes, he took in the way her firm body moved and how the corset accentuated it. He was still taken with the sinfully red lips that invited him to plunder and the sexy ponytail that begged to be pulled. He knew that this was only the beginning, but he also knew that he couldn't tire her out.

Continuing to pound into her roughly, he demanded, "Tell me how it feels, Calleigh."

Parting her lips, Calleigh writhed under his expert hand, her hands pulling at her binds, "Good...so good, sir...please, don't...don't stop, sir."

Thrusting in harder and faster, Horatio ached to hear her scream his name, the desire overruling any logical thinking. He was lost in a haze of lust, driving the vibrator even deeper into her body as it lifted off of the bed. The sight of her bucking tore at him and he snatched the vibrator out, tossing it away.

He could no longer hold himself and as he rushed to shed his clothing he bit out, "Be still, Calleigh."

The sudden loss of the vibrator caused her eyes to snap open as her rapid breathing continued. Watching him strip off his clothes, she could see the huge bulge in his pants, straining to free itself. Trying to stay as still as possible as he instructed, she watched as he pushed down his pants and boxers and stepped out of them.

Returning back to her side, Horatio reached up and undid the tie, allowing her arms to rest. Rubbing them, he spoke softly, the timber of authority now gone. Caressing her arms, he asked, "Are you okay, Calleigh?"

Not wanting to loose the mood with him, her eyes went to his and nodded, "I'm okay, sir." feeling the blood coming back to her arms, she gave him a knowing smile and whispered, "Please, sir...don't stop."

Pleased that she was willing to stay in role, he kissed her gently and then stood up. Immediately the dark tone returned as he handled her body roughly, "Allow me to move you, Calleigh. Don't say a word." Her silence greeted his ear and he turned her over to lie on her stomach, extending her arms back to the railing. Tying them, he pulled to make sure they were taut and then moved behind her, running his hands over her back. Because he liked it so much, he was going to fuck her with the corset on.

Without warning, he slammed himself into her, the startled cry thrilling him more. He didn't give her a chance to adjust before starting on a punishing pace, clenching his teeth at the tightness. Lulling his head upward, Horatio groaned as he shoved into her harder and faster, reaching for the long ponytail and pulling.

"Tell me to fuck you harder, Calleigh," he demanded in an unearthly growl. "Tell me to fuck you faster."

Loving the intensity and this new side he was showing her, Calleigh pushed back against his thrust the best she could, her voice full of lust, "Please, sir...fuck me hard and fast...I've been bad, punish me, sir..."

"Punish…you," he bit out as he plummeted into her nubile body. The more he thrust, the more he pulled hearing her breathe out, keeping her ecstasy laden admonishments to herself. He wanted more from her, he wanted to master her body, he wanted to own her trust.

With one hand, he smacked her ass as he pounded into it, relishing the way her body reacted and the redness that now marred her creamy skin. Her sex flexed and he bellowed in pure bliss, striking her again.

Jumping slightly and then clenching her muscles around him, Calleigh continued to push back against him, her body begging for him to us her to his liking. When he pulled her ponytail again, her head arched back, her breathing now rapid as his cock pounded into her. Her body began to near the edge and Calleigh fought to hold back for him.

The rhythm of her body was easy to read, the ebb and flow of her muscles aiding him in gauging when to slow and when to stroke faster. When she thrust her hips back to meet his own thrust, he grinned as he let her hair go and then reached below, encircling his arms. Finding the nipple clamps, he shoved himself into her harder and faster and then pulled at the clamps, hearing her cry of anguish. Instead of pulling out of her, he plunged into her savagely, gritting out, "No…talking…Calleigh."

Dropping her head into the pillow there, Calleigh closed her eyes tight as he once again pulled at the clamps and the pain seared through her tender nipples. When he eased, a sudden rush seemed to come from no where and she felt herself become wetter for him. He continued to pull and then release her and each time, she grew wetter and wetter and realized that the pain he was giving her was turning her on more.

The flush of her essence cause him to pull more as he pumped into her with fevor. He could feel her body beginning to spasm and he released her clipped nipples to place his hands on her hips. Pushing and pulling at her, he sunk in deeper than ever before and moaned as he slapped her ass again. His release was only moments away, but he wanted to hear her scream through her completion.

Roughly sliding himself into her magnificent walls, Horatio bit out, "Scream, Calleigh…"

A surge of intense pleasure washed over Calleigh's body and she could no longer hold back. One rough, hard thrust was all it took to send Calleigh over the edge as her orgasm hit and she screamed out his name in pure bliss. Her body pulsated with it's release, a sheer gleam of sweat covering her body. Wave after wave washed through her, closing her eyes tight as colors exploded behind her closed lids.

The force of her orgasm thrust him into her as he stiffened and shot his load deep within her womb. Bellowing, he then grunted as he spent himself, slowly releasing his hands from her waist. Slowing his strokes even more, he rested slightly on her while reaching for the binds. Instantly, the calm, quiet demeanor returned as he released her wrists completely from the belt, tossing it aside.

Kissing her about the neck, he whispered breathlessly, "Calleigh…are you…okay?"

Basking in the glow of one of the most intense orgasms she'd ever had with anyone, Calleigh's eyes remained closed as she tried to get her breathing back under control. Feeling his body pressed against her back, a small smile formed as his warm breath tickled at her ear and she nodded, "I'm...wonderful...now."

"I'm pleased to hear that," he answered gently, now nuzzling her neck. He made sure not to press his weight against her and continued to stroke slowly into her, "I hope this was as pleasurable for you as it was for me."

Still enjoying the feel of him inside her, Calleigh smiled and opened her eyes to mere slits, "It was very pleasurable. We must do this again...and soon."

"I agree," he answered. Loving the feeling of their connection he exhaled softly, "I just don't want to overdo you. This can be intense at times." Finally slipping out of her, he moved to the side of her and propped his head on his hand, tracing his finger down her exposed shoulder, "It can be dangerous."

Turning over onto her back, she turned her head to him, looking into his bright blue eyes, "I trust you, Horatio...I trust you won't hurt me and that you'll keep control over it all. Besides, I can tell you if it's getting to be too much for me."

"Was anything too much for you?" He stared at her, waiting for her answer.

Thinking about his question, Calleigh then shook her head and met his eyes again, "No. I actually enjoyed it...and it turned me on more."

"More, you say? Then there must be more fantasies that you want to enact. Would you tell me all of them?" Loving the quiet time between them, he smiled, "If you tell me more, I will tell you more."

Smiling, she took his hand, resting it onto her flat stomach and tried to remember some of her other fantasies. One particular one came to mind and she blushed slightly and bit her lip. Finally looking back at him, she nodded, "I usta have one in particular...several years ago that involved you. It was what it would be like to have you take me unexpectedly in my home...and I wouldn't know it was you until the very end."

Horatio's brow arched and he nodded, "Intriguing. So you like to be taken unexpected. I'll have to work on that one." Smiling, he caressed her hand as he looked to her intently, "I promised if you shared, I would. I've always had a fantasy…about you being the ultimate dominatrix." Seeing her expression he attempted to explain himself, "It's the total opposite of who you are. The dominatrix is all about the power of trust. With you, you give it unconditionally."

Crinkling her brow some, she chuckled, "I thought stuff like that involved chains and whips and stuff. Or do I have it confused with something totally different?"

"It's an aspect of it, but not the core. The core of it is trust. The same trust you gave me, I will have to have it in you to lead me to ultimate pleasure." Chuckling a bit, he narrowed his eyes, "Does the thought of chains and whips bother you?"

Shaking her head a little, she sighed, "No...I just...I don't know a lot about it, that's all. If I could see what it's like, so I know I'm doing it correctly, then I think I could do it then."

"If I can find you materials, even someone to train you, you're willing to learn?"

Raising her brow at his question, Calleigh swallowed and then looked at him questionably, "What do you mean by train me, Horatio?"

"It's a discipline, Calleigh. You have to know exactly what to do so that you know your own boundaries. This is very dangerous if you're not knowledgeable." He searched her eyes and sighed heavily, still seeing the hesitation, "You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, Calleigh."

Still holding on his hand, she squeezed it and nodded, "I know, Horatio."

Thinking about how he had described it to her made her think of the line of work she was in, to be a good firearms specialist she had to be trained so she wouldn't overstep boundaries and wouldn't hurt herself or anyone around her. Having never stepped down from a challenge, she gave his hand another squeeze and a small smile formed, "I want to give it a try, Horatio. I can't promise anything, but, I want to see what it's like first."

Horatio returned her smile and then moved a strand of hair out of her eyes, "It would be nice, but being a dominatrix isn't for everyone, so I will understand if the idea doesn't appeal to you."

"Okay." Turning to him more, she leaned in, giving him a soft kiss and then whispered against his lips, "I do want to try for you though."

Encouraged by her decision to try, he put the subject to rest by giving her a kiss of his own, his tongue swiping at her lips. When she opened them, he slipped his tongue in, instantly striving for dominance. Rolling her on top of him, he smiled as he ran his hands over the corset, "You are almost there. At least you have the look down."

Straddling his body, Calleigh smiled as she looked down at him and then leaned in for another. Giving him entrance to her mouth, she moan softly and the pulled away, "I still love the way you controlled me earlier...sir."

Horatio grinned as the thoughts of earlier permeated through him and pushed her hair back, "I enjoyed it as well, Calleigh. Perhaps after dinner, we can…we can try it again?" His hands drifted to her exposed ass and grasped it, kneading it decorously, "I'm definitely up for it."

Feeling his cock coming to life again under her, Calleigh began to slowly rub her wetness onto him and purred, "I can feel that you're getting very up to it...sir."

"Yes, and if you keep it up, I'll have to take you again." He could feel her moving on top of him and he spread his legs wider, hissing in pleasure, "Calleigh…"

Leaning her head back down to him, she began to place soft kiss along his jaw and whispered between then, "Yes...sir?"

Horatio smiled as his tone changed, "Tell me you want to go for a ride."

Continuing to kiss him softly, her hips moved back and forth and she whispered, "I...I want to...go for a...ride, sir."

A wide smile spread over his lips as he lifted her hips slightly, allowing her to slide down, impaling herself on him. The instant heat pulled at his resolve as she settled into a rhythm above him, her body moving on a seductive wave. As she sat up and rocked her hips, Horatio bit back a moan, his hands traveling to the buttons that kept the corset on her body. As much as he liked it, he would rather see it on the floor.

Placing her hands onto his ribcage as she moved with her eyes closed. Feeling the corset loosening around her, she reopened her eyes to mere slits, looking down and seeing his fingers working the buttons free. Smiling, she dripped her hips, her head lulling back in pleasure as her hands moved to the garter to release it from the thigh highs. When she finished, so did he and she looked back down at him as he removed the corset from her body and tossed it onto the floor.

The sensation of the fishnets rubbing against his skin ran through him like wildfire and he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as she moved fluidly above him. Cupping her breasts, he kneaded and squeezed them, feeling her nipples bud under his touch. Leaning up, he took one into his mouth and laved the pebbled nipple with his tongue before suckling, the sounds of her cries of passion reaching his ear.

Parting from her breast quickly, he met her thrust and growled, "No…talking."

Holding onto his shoulders, Calleigh adjusted her knees some on the mattress, giving her better leverage and began to rise and then fall back down onto his cock, impaling herself repeatedly. Her eyes were closed tight and head lulled back as she continued to move, her inner muscles contracting and releasing around his cock.

Pleased that she retained silence, Horatio placed his hands on her hips, lifting her up and then depositing her back down roughly, increasing the pace exponentially. Her breasts bounced alluringly as she rode him and he couldn't help himself as he moved his hands to squeeze them, leaning to take one then the other hardened nipple into his mouth, teasing them with his tongue. Only the sound of his minute groans and the creaks in the springs of the bed were heard and he reveled in the silence.

Fighting to stay quiet for him, Calleigh's back arched as he began to nip and bite at her hardened nipples. Gripping his shoulders more, her pace seemed to increase as he did so, her hips dipping before impaling herself onto him over and over again.

Breathing heavily, Horatio parted from her and laid on his back, watching as she was overcome with pleasure. Reaching up to caress her cheek, he smiled and commanded, "Ride me harder, Calleigh."

Moving her legs and now squatting over him, Calleigh began bouncing up and down on his cock, her hands back on his chest to help with her balance. Her lips parted as she breathed heavily, and her firm breasts swaying with her movement. Gasping as he began to thrust up when her body would go down, she felt her body tense as her orgasm built, readying her for release.

Ready to bring her to completion, Horatio reached between them to find her hardened clit and massaged it rapidly, feeling her body tensing even more. The heat grew as well as the friction and to exacerbate matters, he thrust harder into her, growling with each stroke. The pace was maddening and as his own release crashed within him, he bit out through clenched teeth, "Let…Go…Calleigh."

Feeling his cock harden more within her wet folds, Calleigh's body let go, her release causing her to scream out his name in pure ecstasy. Her body shook, the force of her orgasm causing her to falter above him as she collapsed down onto his chest. Continuing to move her hips she best she could, she moaned as her orgasm continued to ripple through her, sending her into a blissful state.

Wrapping his arms around her, Horatio held her close to his body as his own release started, his strokes becoming stiffer. As his seed spilled into her womb, he closed his eyes and broke his role, whispering breathlessly, "I love you, Calleigh."

"Love...you..." she replied as her body trembled with his release, pulling the last from her. When both there bodies stilled finally, Calleigh breathed heavily, feeling his chest rising and falling under her, his heart pounding in his chest. Lifting her head, she looked down at him, a smile forming, "I...I needed...that."

"I think we both needed that," Horatio whispered softly. The frenetic state had passed and he was content to stay in this solitude with her. Running his hands over her hair, he gazed up at the ceiling and exhaled lightly, many thoughts running through his mind. One thought rose but he quickly tamped it down, knowing that Calleigh had done everything in her power to keep him from focusing on it. He could feel her prodding his body and he chuckled lowly, looking down at her, "What, sweetheart?"

Looking up at him, the fingers of her left hand played in his light dusting of chest hair, "Where were you? You zoned out there for a minute."

Not wanting to lie or put up walls, Horatio conceded to tell the truth. Gently moving a stray strand behind her ear, he met her gaze, "I was thinking about what happened earlier. How much I wanted justice for Madison. I know that it doesn't matter, they'll both be going away, but…I just wanted them to admit to it. Admit that they took something so precious, so innocent…" Horatio struggled to come to terms with it but resigned to let it go. "At least they're off the streets."

Moving her hand up, Calleigh's fingers gently stroked his jaw, her voice soft, "Greenburg admitted to it and so much more, Horatio...he was the mastermind behind it all." Leaning to him, she gave him a kiss and then whispered, "She's safe now though...she's safe."

"That she is," he responded. Silence descended and he stopped stroking her hair. After a second, he looked to her again, "It's over. The people who tried to break us are in jail, and everyone's safe."

Giving him a smile, Calleigh nodded and moved up some on him. Leaning her head to do him, her lips brushed his and then whispered, "And we can live our lives now."

Horatio smiled and held her face gently, "We can…plan for the future. A future that I want you to be apart of."

Closing her eyes at his soft touch, Calleigh purred, "I'm not planning on going anywhere without you, Horatio."

Horatio laughed lightly and then kissed her on her lips, flipping them over. Coming to rest above her, he stroked her face with the back of his fingers and dipped his head to whisper in her ear, "I'm going to work on making that forever."

Stroking into her gently, he could feel his arousal awakening once again. Instead of forceful, he was ready to take her lovingly, hoping to solidify the beginning of something new for them both. A future with each other.

* * *

Derrick glanced worriedly at the clock in the corridor, hoping that she would be able to make it. The timing of this had to be perfect; he wasn't willing to marry Margarita while in jail, so the only thing he could think of was to stand before a judge before his arraignment. Speedle had made it all happen and for that he was grateful to the agent. Despite their opposite roles of the law, he held a great respect for the man. If nothing, Speedle was straight up and they just didn't make people like that any more.

Rattling his shackles, he glanced up at the clock again, his heart beating quickly. There was only but so much time before the courtroom filled to do its business and he could feel his chances dwindling. If worse came to worse, he would marry her while in, but he was determined not to make that happen.

Glancing over to Derrick, Tim exhaled and shook his head, a small smile coming over him. Derrick looked as if he was at the edge of a full blown anxiety attack and close to melting down. Coming to sit next to him, Tim offered, "She's going to be here, Derrick."

Trying to keep a positive outlook, it began to diminish as the time slowly ticked by, "I don't know, Speedle. She...she could have changed her mind. Lord knows, she has every reason to now."

"If you saw what I saw, Derrick, you'd know how silly that statement was. Margarita loves you, she's not going to give up a chance to marry you. She's just running a bit behind." Looking up, he smiled and then gestured with his head, "Here she comes now."

Looking in the direction Speedle had gestured to, Derrick saw his vision of beauty coming to him. Standing up slowly and turning to face her, he took in her beauty, the off white sundress complementing her body and skin tone perfectly. A smile formed as she neared and he looked into her eyes, "Hey, baby."

"Derrick," she said as she fell onto him. Remembering that he was handcuffed and shackled, she moved away from him quickly and allowed him to raise his arms to encase her wholly. When back in his embrace, she sighed heavily and closed her eyes, relishing his closeness. The night had been long for her, too long and she'd spent it mostly remembering their time together. It was going to be hard for her to live without him being there beside her, but she'd conceded to the fact that she would spend whatever time she could with him while he was away.

Breaking from him, she hesitantly stepped out of his embrace and reached into her bag, "I know you can't have any jewelry in there, but I brought it for you anyway. I want you to wear it for just a second before I put it on this." Showing him the thin gold chain around her neck, she smiled through her tears, "It's the another way I'll have a piece of you with me at all times."

Looking at the gold wedding band she was holding, Derrick nodded and then looked to her, smiling, "For you, I'll do anything." Reaching up with shacked hands, he stroke her cheek lightly, wiping at her tears, "I'm sorry it has to be this way, Rita. I never wanted our wedding day to be like this."

Covering his hand with hers, she shook her head, "I don't care how I get married. It only matters that I'll be your wife, Derrick. That's all that matters." Reaching to cup his face, she blinked back tears, "I'll be able to see you as much as I possibly can and you'll know everything there is to know about our baby." Staring at him for long moments, she broke her gaze with him to look to Speedle, nodding minutely, "I can't thank you enough for the assistance in getting this together."

"Don't worry about it, Ms. Quintila. I know when the right thing needs to be done." Glancing at his watch, he gestured to the big wooden doors, "We need to get a move on it though, court is due to start at any moment."

Margarita nodded and then refocused on Derrick, "Ready?"

"More then ready," he smiled and then felt the guards come over and take hold of his arm to lead him in. Walking slowly with them, he glanced to Margarita, "Do you have a place to stay at yet? Is there anything you or the baby needs?"

"We don't need anything yet, Derrick. I have found a place in Coral Gables. It's pretty cheap and I can get here fairly easy." She waited for his response, knowing he would be upset at the location. Keeping her eyes on the floor, she sighed, "It's all I can afford, I'll have to get a job to keep it."

Sighing heavily, Derrick shook his head, "It wasn't supposed to be this way. You shouldn't be having to do anything but enjoying life."

"It's worth it if I get to have you," Margarita interjected. The doors open and she looked to see the judge just sitting with the bailiff standing off to the side. She looped her arm through his and brought herself closer, marveling that the guards were willing to allow her this.

Looking down at her, Derrick gave her a smile and whispered, "I love you." Making it down to the from of the courtroom, Derrick lifted his head, looking up towards the judge waiting on him to begin.

Surveying the people before him, Judge Timothy Jenkins pushed his glasses up on his nose and then looked to his bailiff, "Jackie, is this the couple that agent Speedle was talking about?"

Jackie glanced to Speedle and then back to the judge, "Yes, your honor. Derrick Lyons and Margarita Quintila. They request to be married before his arrangement."

"Alright, well, since court starts in about fifteen minutes, let's get this going." Nodding to Agent Speedle, he smiled slightly and then looked to the couple. Both of them seemed familiar to him, but he shoved the faded memories away and placed his interlaced fingers in front of him. "State your names please."

Margarita smiled as she looked to Derrick, "Your Honor, I am Margarita Consuelos Quintila."

Smiling back down at her, Derrick then stated his name, "Derrick Lamar Lyons, your Honor."

Knowing fully who they were, Judge Jenkins raised his brows and sighed, "Alright, Derrick, Margarita, we're going to do the express version of this. Ms. Quintila, you are going to have to go and get the license afterwards and bring it to my chambers so that I can sign it. If the county clerk gives you static, you tell her to give me a call." Smiling, he nodded, "Well, it's quite simple, Derrick, do you promise to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

Maintaining eye contact with her, Derrick nodded and spoke softly, "I do."

gMargarita, do you promise to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

Looking up to him, she felt the tears beginning to fall, nodding, "I do." Looking away from Derrick, she quickly went in her bag and produced the ring, "Your Honor, if I may. I would like to make a small request."

Judge Jenkins arched his brow and glanced at his watch, "You have a very limited time constraint, miss."

"I understand that, Your Honor, but this is important." Presenting the ring, she continued, "I would like for him to wear this for a second, just so that I can say something to him." Her eyes beseeched him and when he gave a dismissive nod, she continued, turning to Derrick and taking his hand, "Derrick, I never dreamed that I would find someone who cared and loved for me the way you do. You've turned my life around, you've shown me that I am worthy of love, most of all, you've shown me that I can love in return. I just want you to know that I will never leave you, even if I can't be with you right now. I'll love you forever."

She slid the ring on his finger and smiled through her tears, "It fits."

Reaching up with his hands, he wiped at her tears with his thumbs, trying fiercely to hold back his own, "I love you too, baby. I'll always love you no matter what. You opened my heart when no one else could...and it's yours now, and will always be yours."

Silence permeated the courtroom for mere seconds before Judge Jenkins cleared his throat and readjusted his seat slightly. Touched by their words, he had no choice but to proceed without further interruption."By the powers vested in me by the great state of Florida, I now pronounce you man and wife. Mr. Lyons, you may kiss your bride."

Smiling at hearing she was now his wife, Derrick leaned down to her, his lips meeting hers as his fingertips caressed the sides of her face. Not caring any longer, he began to deepen the kiss, unsure of when he'd be able to kiss her again.

Losing herself in the kiss, she could feel the tears dropping as she clutched to him desperately. His tongue caressed hers gently, not vying for dominance, but establishing the love that she knew he would carry with him. When she felt him pulling away, she held fast to him, but still began to feel the space between them grow.

"No...Derrick…Please," she pleaded tearfully. Opening her eyes, she saw the bailiff take him away and she reached out, "Derrick…"

Looking back at to the bailiff, Derrick spoke softly, "Please, let me give her my ring...please."

Stopping and looking towards the judge and seeing him nod, the bailiff nodded and raised his brow, "Make it quick, Lyons."

Going back to her, Derrick took her hands in his, keeping his voice low to where only she could hear him, "Rita, listen to me...go to the house and go in my office. On the third bookshelf down, fifth book from the left, it has a hidden compartment in it. Take that money and the credit cards baby. There is enough there to hold you for years."

Slipping off the ring, he looked at it and then to her and placed it into her hand. Closing her fingers around it, he whispered, "I'll make sure you are taken care of, Rita...I promise."

Placing her hand over his, she cried wholeheartedly, "Just survive this, Derrick. Don't worry about me, survive this." Unable to help herself, Margarita threw herself at him, taking him into her arms. "I love you, Derrick."

"I love you, Rita." Lowering his head and kissing the top of hers, he whispered to her, "I have to go now, baby...but we'll...we'll see each other soon, I promise. Go...go do like I said, okay?"

"Okay," she sighed as he left her arms. Watching as they took him away, she cried more, clutching the ring in her hand. Once he was out of sight, she felt him come to her side and sighed, "He has a better chance of being in solitary confinement. If Greenburg hears that he's in, he's going to target him." Turning to look at Speedle, she arched her brow, "Please protect him."

When the door closed, Tim turned to look at her and nodded, "He's not going to be in general population, Margarita...and the DA is gonna arrange for him to work while he's in, more then likely it'll be something he's trained at already. But as for you, I still wish you'd consider protection. You've got a baby to think about now, and protecting it."

"I am thinking about my baby," Margarita responded as she centered on him now. Narrowing her brow, she tilted her head, "You never did tell me how you got him to confess. What's hanging over his head?"

Releasing a sigh, Tim looked away from her, licking his lips before he centered his attention to her and nodded at her, "The transcripts from the surveillance tapes we got from you. Did you forget that you had bugged the place...that was until you and Derrick got involved."

Margarita shook her head quickly, realizing that she had reported the last bit of information before becoming exclusive with Derrick. The tears ran like rivers down her face and she turned away from Speedle, her heart hurting just that much more, "I did this to him? I sent him away. It's my fault…"

Looking down, Tim placed his hands onto his hips and sighed, "You did what was right...at the time. But this...this he deserves, Margarita. I think if you really think about it, you'd agree with me. But you're letting your love for him cloud the truth. He raped that little girl, he help conspire to have Lieutenant Caine killed, he had knowledge of other children being taken and used for child prostitution. He did this to himself, Margarita."

Margarita knew of all the sordid details but still remained strong in the face of it all. He was a good person, a person of his word. She asked him to stop, and he did. Shaking her head, she wiped at her tears, "He changed, Tim. He no longer does all of that. He left that behind him."

Shaking his head, he lifted his sights back to her, "That maybe so...but it still does change how he was before, Margarita...and that's what's he's paying for now."

"Not only him," Margarita responded sullenly. Giving him a mercurial smile, she nodded, "Thanks for your help, Speedle. It could've been much worst with someone else heading this up."

"Yeah...he might have gotten away with it all then," Tim replied and then shifted his weight. Crinkling his brow, he sighed, "Look, you need a ride home?"

Taking the jab in stride, Margarita grinned, "No thank you. I can find my own way." Turning away from him, she shot back, "Take care of that wife of yours, Speedle. At the end of the day, she's the only thing that matters."

Watching as she headed for the doors leading back out to the main lobby, Tim took in a deep breath, shaking his head. He still couldn't understand how she could love Lyons, even with the knowledge of what he'd done. Granted love was a powerful thing, but even love couldn't excuse the raping of innocent children.


	27. Chapter 27

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Setting the pitcher of tea down onto the coffee table with three ice filled glasses, Calleigh checked the clock again, seeing they still had a few minutes before there guest arrived. Looking around and making sure everything was in it's proper place, she felt as the nervous butterfly's made residence in her stomach.

Since the day they had talked about exploring there fantasies, both had talk it over more and even done a little research on Dominatrix. Horatio had even found an expert on the subject and had asked them over to talk with them both about it further and answer the questions they had about it. With this new step in their relationship, Calleigh hoped it would bring both of them closer and make the bond they shared even stronger.

Smiling as he came in wearing a loose white button up with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of khaki shorts, she walked over to him, giving him a kiss, "You ready for this?"

His hands hovered over the small of his back and he kissed her in return, smiling, "Only if you are, sweetheart. You still have a chance to change your mind." Seeing the hints of nervousness, he continued, "There's really no reason to be nervous. This is just something…new."

"I know," she sighed and she settled her hands onto his chest. "I guess it's because it is knew...and something I had never considered doing before."

"If there's anything you're uncomfortable with, Calleigh, don't hesitate," Horatio said as he lifted her chin gently, "she'll understand."

Nodding her head, she took in a deep breath to steady herself and smiled some, "It's funny, I haven't been nervous over meeting anyone since I was a kid."

"You are going to be okay, Calleigh. Think of this as just an experiment. If it doesn't go as planned, we at least learned something about each other." The sound of the door bell chimed and he glanced to the door and then back to her, "Just remember to breathe, sweetheart."

"Breath, yeah," she replied as he let her go and they both went to the door to greet their guest. Closing her eyes and taking in one last deep breath, she nodded to him as he opened the door.

Standing outside the door of the large beach house home, Mistress Serena rang the doorbell and waited for the occupants to answer. Surprised she'd even gotten a call from him, Serena had made it a point to fit him and his girlfriend into her busy schedule.

When the door opened, she saw the familiar red head and stood back as he opened the storm door, "Mr. Caine...nice to see you again."

Taking in the appearance of her clad in black pants and a low cut red and black blouse, Horatio nodded and smiled warmly, offering her passage into their home. "Mistress Serena, it is nice to see you again. I cannot thank you enough for taking time out of your schedule for us. We really appreciate it."

Looking around some and nodding to the blonde standing next to him, she focused her attention back to Horatio, having already seen his domineering side at MDPD once before, "Well, it's the least I could do. Besides, I needed to return the favor."

Finally settling her eyes back on the blond, she held out her hand to her, "And you are?"

Calleigh eyed her hand nervously and then allowed a small smile to come as she took in her appearance. The dark hair accentuated her dark features perfectly and her make up was flawless, the red lipstick was just enough to exude confidence. The woman's stature was highlighted by wicked three inch stiletto heels that elongated her legs, painting the picture of dominance.

Calleigh found herself instantly fascinated and blinked rapidly before extending her hand as well, "I'm Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio's girlfriend."

Shaking her hand, she could feel her firm grip and smirked, noting the blonde's beauty, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Duquesne. I'm Mistress Serena."

"Likewise. But please, call me Calleigh," Calleigh responded as she let go of her hand. Feeling Horatio coming to her side, she offered, "Would you care for something to drink before we get started?" Her eyes gravitated to the satchel that she carried and she cleared her throat slightly, the anticipation rising, "We have water, sweet tea…"

Seeing where her line of sight had gravitated to, Serena smiled and raised a brow to her, "It's only some examples of the types of toys and items we use in Dominatrix my dear, Calleigh. Nothing in this bag will hurt anyone here...and tea will be fine, thank you."

Pouring a glass of tea, Calleigh then handed to her and clasped her hands as she sat, "So, Serena, can you tell me a little more about the art of Dominance?"

Taking a drink of the tea, Serena then placed it onto the coaster Horatio placed onto the table in front of her and gave him a glance before looking back to Calleigh, "Well, it will all depends on what all you'd like to know really. There are different aspects of Dominatrix from making it a lifestyle like I have to just using it using it periodically for enjoyment. But, Domination is basically a consensual exchange of trust. Your partner must be able to trust the Dom or Domme that control him or her."

Calleigh looked to Horatio and then took his hand into hers, "I'm going to be truthful, I've never experienced anything of this nature before." A blush crept on her cheeks as she thought about the authority Horatio exhibited over her weeks before and cleared her throat, "Well…not extensive experience."

Smirking some, Serena said, "Calleigh, were all adults here. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. In some way just about everyone has experienced Dominatrix in some form or fashion. From a slap on the ass to being tied to the headboard, even telling someone to do something is a form of Dominatrix."

Calleigh nodded and slipped a strand of hair behind her ear, "Well…I was wondering, how do you gain that respect and trust? I mean, from what I've seen of Dominatrix, they're all about leather and whips. Do you need that?"

"Only if you want it," Serena smiled as she reached for her glass again and then took another sip. Placing it back she asked, "Calleigh, are you looking to be a Mistress or a Sub in this? I need to know so I know how to advise the both of you."

Knowing of Horatio's wishes, she answered clearly, "Mistress. It is something that we both are very interested in…and something he requested exclusively." Looking to him, she smiled more, "I want to be everything for him, including this if he desires it."

Looking to Horatio, Serena raised her brow, "And you trust Calleigh enough to be able to give up control and power to her, Mr. Caine?"

Horatio squeezed her hand and nodded, "Yes, I trust her fully, Mistress. This is something that I want, something I'm willing to give up all the control and power for." Horatio knew that this would be a drastic change from what he was used to, but he was willing.

Satisfied with his answer, Serena nodded and looked to Calleigh, "Okay...then let's begin. First things first, a safe word needs to be established. To this day many medical professionals still view Dominatrix training as abuse, even though its between consenting adults. You're safe word needs to be a word you do not use when you're sexually active...and not a name. It needs to be something like...goose-neck or something similar. It also needs to be something that is easy to remember. Also, Calleigh, being this will be your first time with a sub, make sure you tell him at the start of each session what the safe word does. It'll make him feel safer knowing that his safety is your first concern."

Calleigh nodded, taking in all the information she could, wondering if she was going to be able to do this. By nature, she was lighthearted and rarely had to raise her voice unless provoked. She hoped that she could be what Horatio wanted.

Turning to him fully, she asked, "So, I think we need to choose words."

Thinking for a moment, Horatio then looked back to Calleigh, "What about celery? Neither one of us like eating it, so we wouldn't have to worry about asking for it."

"Celery, good one, babe." Calleigh then looked to Serena and smiled, "Okay, we've got a safe word, what's next?"

Sitting back some and turning to them more, Serena addressed Calleigh, "Next will be your name, Calleigh...that is if you want to use a different name. If not, he will need to address you as either Mistress, Mistress Calleigh or Ma'am. Never just your first name. Remember, you are the one in control, not him."

"Control, okay." Furrowing her brow, her expression morphed from exhilaration to firm as she looked to him, "I want you to call me Mistress Caine."

Nodding his head, Horatio looked to her, seeing her expression and raised his brow slightly, "Yes, Mistress Caine."

Smiling at hearing him address Calleigh properly for the first time, Serena reached for her tea and and looked at Calleigh, "Now Calleigh, you need to reward him being he obeyed his first command from you...be it a pat on the head or kiss, whatever you decide to use as a reward."

Calleigh reached to pat him on the head, fighting the desire to smile. Turning her attention back to Serena, she asked, "What will I call him by?"

Taking another sip of her tea, Serena sat the glass back and then looked to Calleigh, "That is up to you, Calleigh. Some of us call our subs slaves or sub and then the first letter of their name, while others use more humiliating names such as dog, fuckboy, pussy or bitch."

Calleigh frowned as she shook her head and then looked to Horatio, "I don't want to humiliate him. Is there anything else?"

Raising her brow, Serena then suggested, "What about...pet?"

"Pet. That sounds promising." Calleigh smiled deviously, finally feeling like she was able to relax. Sitting up straighter, she actually was excited for more information. The more she took in the more it infused itself inside of her. "What comes next?"

"Next..." Serena said as she stood up and began to walk around the room some, "next is to set the ground rules with your new pet, Calleigh. It is important that he knows the rules you put down for him and that he follows them to a tee. Two of the most important rules, your pet is to use his safe word anytime he feels uncomfortable with a situation you both are in or he is experiencing too much pain. The other...he is not to speak until spoken to unless it is to use the safe word. Any other rules you would like to add is at your digression. Some suggestions, he is not to look at you, his eyes are to stay down, that is a form of submission to you. Another, he's not to touch you unless you give him permission to."

Releasing his hand, Calleigh moved away from him and stood, looking to Serena. "Starting now?"

Shrugging, Serena stopped and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked to Calleigh, "That is up to you, Calleigh. I'm here to give you information...and even teach you if that's what you'd like."

"I would like for you to teach me, Serena." Looking to Horatio, she addressed him firmly, "Stand, pet." When he did so, she approached and stood before him, "My name is Mistress Caine, pet. Repeat it."

Licking his lips, Horatio's eyes went to Calleigh, a small smile on his lips at her taking to her new role with him, "Mistress Caine."

Raising her brow, Serena walked over to Calleigh, standing just behind her, "Make him do it again Calleigh...without smiling this time. If he does not, explain to him he will be punished."

Arching her brow, she felt Serena's presence behind her and straightened up, "Say it again, pet, without smiling. If you do not, you will be punished."

The authoritative tone Calleigh was taking with him was doing a number on Horatio and he felt himself getting turned on by it more and more. Wanting this to be a good experience for her, he lowered his eyes down and without smiling, repeating, "Mistress Caine."

The immediate reaction of his submission flushed her full of arousal and she fought to control it, remembering what Serena said. Patting him on the head, she admonished him, "Very good, pet." Stepping away from him, she turned to Serena, "Well? How was I?"

Nodding with a smirk, Serena tilted her head, "I'm impressed, Calleigh. You both learn quick...I like that." Starting to walk again, Serena began her lesson again, "Now, all good pets must be trained right. They must listen and follow every command you give them. This...this is obedience school for your pet and you are his teacher, Calleigh."

Stopping and turning to Calleigh, Serena looked to what she was wearing and asked, "Do you have an outfit you will be using for your play scenes already picked out?"

"I only have one piece of lingerie, it's a corset," Calleigh responded already feeling the heady affects of wielding the power. "I wore it once before, Horatio liked it."

"But who was in control when you wore it, Calleigh?" Serena asked.

"Horatio," she answered simply. Glancing to him, she arched a brow, "He was in complete control that night." The sight of his head bowed in obedience thrilled Calleigh and she found that she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Breaking her gaze with him, she refocused, "There is a difference?"

"There is." Walking over to her, Serena gave her a smile to put her at ease some on her not knowing, "It's a common mistake, but one that can be fixed easily. You see, if you were to wear your corset now, your pet could...act out. He was in control when you wore it, and you took commands from him. That is his outfit for you. You need to have your own for when you are controlling him. Would you mind if I took a look at what you have now?"

"Not at all." Moving toward the bedroom, she looked back, "Follow me, pet."

Doing as he was told, Horatio walked silently behind both women, keeping his eyes down incase either looked back at him. When they entered into the room, he followed Calleigh to the dresser and stood back, giving her her space.

Keeping her attention on Calleigh, Serena smiled, "What bra's or panties do you have, preferably black if you have them."

Pulling a drawer out, she offered up a few pieces, "This is what I have."

Taking them in hand, Serena handed back one bra and then smiled as she came to Calleigh's black strapless one, "This will do." Moving onto the panties, she looked them over, settling on a black thong, "And this."

Looking to Calleigh, she handed the others back to her, letting her put them back and then raised her brow, "Can you put these on, Calleigh?"

Taking the bra and underwear, she looked to Serena, the hesitation now dwindling. Glancing to Horatio, she smiled wickedly, "I can. So, do I do it here, or…"

"If you like. I can wait outside with your pet," Serena replied, giving Calleigh the option.

Looking to Horatio, she frowned, "Why can't he stay?"

Chuckling lightly, Serena sighed, "He can if you want him to. I just thought you might like the privacy."

The thought of having him in the room while she was changing hit her and she decided that in order to completely stay in the role, she would need to be apart from him for the moment. Reclaiming her attitude, she shook her head, "My pet can wait outside. I won't be long."

Smiling more, Serena nodded, "Good choice, Calleigh. Maintain control. I'll also get my bag while I'm out there. We can continue the lesson in here then."

Calleigh watched as they both left out, with Horatio trailing behind Serena, still in role. As the door closed, Calleigh relaxed and for the first time, and thought about the interaction between Horatio and the Dominatrix. It seemed that they knew each other, and Calleigh wasn't sure about how that made her feel.

Going back out into the living room while Calleigh changed, Serena went over to her drink and picked it back up. Turning and looking towards Horatio, she took a sip and decided it was time for him to learn his role with Calleigh while she changed. Setting the tea back, she began to walk around his still form, "As a pet to Mistress Caine, you are to follow every order she gives you, no matter what that order is. Once you understand yourself and your role, that is when the true journey begins. When Mistress Caine gives you a command, jump to it and prove what a good pet you are. Do you understand what I have told you, Mistress Caine's pet?"

Horatio kept his head bowed as he answered, "Yes, Mistress." Not daring to raise his eyes nor his voice, he remained still, waiting for her word. The thrill of being submissive continued to roll through him and he fought to contain his delight.

"Good." Leaving him, Serena went over, retrieving her bag and looked back at him, "Follow me, Mistress Calleigh pet, it's time to go back."

Walking back towards the room with Horatio following her, Serena waited until Calleigh called out to them. Opening the door and going in, she smiled as she looked at Calleigh standing at the end of the bed in the bra and panties she'd picked out for her. Setting her bag down, she tilted her head some, "How are you feeling, Calleigh? You're not uncomfortable with this are you?"

"No, I'm fine." Calleigh eyed Horatio and felt possessive of him, calling to him, "Come here, pet." When he followed her command quickly, she reached to caress his face gently, "Very good, pet." Retaining her focus, she asked, "What are we going to do now, Serena?"

Taking note of Calleigh possessive behavior with her new pet, Serena smiled to herself, liking what she was seeing between them. Ready to start her next lesson, she began, "Next is your pet's attire. Your pet should be wearing as little as possible or nothing at all when you are in play session. You are the vixen here, not your pet."

Calleigh nodded and then looked to Horatio, relishing the idea of commanding him to undress. Standing away, she instructed, "Undress, pet."

Surprised that Calleigh would make the request so freely, Horatio swallowed and began to unbutton his shirt. From his past dealings with Serena, he knew she was happily married now and would not attempt to try anything with him, but, he was unsure about how Calleigh would feel. Coming to the last button, he slipped off the shirt and tossed it aside.

The moment Serena's eyes gravitated to Horatio, she instantly regretted her cavalier decision to have him undress. More than ever did she feel possessive, frowning when the silence took over ominously. Swallowing, she looked to Serena and croaked, "What's next?"

Moving her sights from Horatio and back to Calleigh, Serena offered up some advice, "Next time Calleigh, state what you want your pet to take off. He's only taken off his shirt for you...or did you want him to take off all his clothes? You must make your commands clear to him."

Her bravado faltered and she shook her head, "The shirt's fine. What comes after this?"

Sensing Calleigh's change, Serena turned to her, looking into her eyes, "Calleigh, something is wrong. Is there something you are uncomfortable with now?"

Calleigh squared her sights with Serena and arched her brow, "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you seeing much else of him. Or have you already?" Crossing her arms, she asked, "How do you know Horatio, Serena? I've watched you two interacting, it's obvious that you knew each other."

Smiling again, Serena shook her head and sighed, "It's nothing like you are thinking, Calleigh. Several years ago I was in a bad situation. I was into drugs and in a bad relationship. One night, the guy I was seeing beat me up pretty bad, broke my arm...and then tried to make Swiss cheese out of me. Horatio saved my life that night. While I was in the hospital recovering, he came to visit me, gave me the name and numbers of some organizations that could help me get back on my feet. If it wasn't for him I might not be alive today, and even if I was, I wouldn't be where I'm at in life...happily married with two children now. Please trust me when I say, I have no interest in your pet in any sexual way."

Feeling absolute embarrassment, she looked away and shook her head, "I…I apologize, Serena. It wasn't my place to accuse you. It's just…I saw the way you interacted, I assumed…" Turning back to her, she offered, "I didn't mean to offend you."

Shaking it off, Serena sighed, "No worries, Calleigh. I understand the position you are in right now, I was there myself when I was in training to be a Mistress too. But know this, at any time you feel uncomfortable with anything I am asking you to do, please, don't hold back, tell me. I'm here to help you both, not make problems."

Understanding and now more comfortable with the role, Calleigh relaxed and slipped back into the command position. Looking to Horatio, she instructed, "Pet, take your pants off and place them on the bed."

Thankful to Serena explaining things to Calleigh, Horatio now faced having to be left in nothing but his boxers in front of both women. Hesitantly, he began to unbutton his shorts and slowly pulled down the zipper. Taking a deep breath to calm his own nerves now, he slide the shorts down his legs and stepped out of them. Placing them neatly onto the bed as he was told, he resumed his position, keeping his eyes down.

When Horatio had completed his task, Serena addressed Calleigh once more, "Now, Calleigh, men are affected by visual stimulation differently then women are. This training exercise I'm going to walk you through is about showing your pet the sweet treat that he wants and making sure he knows that obedience is the only way he will get it. Only you and him are participating in this, I'm merely a guide for you both. Also know, whatever happens here, stays here. I will not divulge any information about any of my clients to anyone."

Seeing Calleigh nod the she understood, she gestured to Horatio, "Okay, Calleigh, let's began. Tell your pet your Domme name and make him repeat it to you."

Calleigh approached Horatio with a stern expression and glanced to Serena as she nodded to her. Speaking firmly, she addressed Horatio, feeling the power growing,"Pet, my name is Mistress Caine. Repeat it."

A surge of arousal seemed to flow through Horatio, even with Serena there, and Horatio shifted his weight, "Mistress Caine."

Waiting for a moment, Serena came up behind Calleigh, her voice staying low now, "Okay, Calleigh, you have to give your pet the rules. He is not to speak until spoken to, except to say, yes Mistress Caine. Under no circumstances is he to have an orgasm unless he asks for your permission...and then, he needs to stand in directly in front of you so that your can inspect your pet."

Stepping up to him, she spoke crisply, her tone undeniable, "I will give you the rules now, pet. You are not to speak unless spoken to, except to address me as Mistress Caine. You will not experience an orgasm unless you ask for permission. Now, come to me, pet."

Obeying her orders, Horatio took the three steps it took to reach Calleigh, his eyes still cast downward towards the floor. He could see she had her heels on, but that was it and began to become anxious, wanting to see exactly what she was wearing.

When Horatio was finally in front of Calleigh, Serena encouraged her more, "Begin your inspection, Calleigh. Walk around him, make sure he is how you want him, if not, make him change it to how you want."

Walking around him, Calleigh took note of his stance, marveling at how the once proud, authoritative Lieutenant was now in the cusp of her hand, waiting for her very word. She smiled more and licked her lips as if preparing for a succulent meal, frowning as she came to his side. Waiting a second more, she commanded, "Clasp your hands together in front of you, pet, and keep your head bowed."

Doing as she commanded him to, Horatio clasped his hand in front of him, keeping his head down for her. A shiver of excitement ran through him, his arousal growing as each minute passed.

Walking over and getting her bag, Serena took it to the bed, opening it and then began to pull out the items she had brought with her. "Okay, Calleigh, if your pet has done well so far, reward him with a few strokes, kisses, whatever you feel he deserves...just don't overdue it. Your pet hasn't done anything yet to deserve your attention."

Turning around to face Calleigh, Serena raised a brow, "Do you want him restrained, Calleigh?"

Calleigh briefly turned to her and smile, "I think that will be a great idea, Serena." Centering her gaze back on Horatio, her expression hardened as she reached to touch his arm. Moving her fingers up and down slowly, she breathed out a heavy sigh, "You've done so well, pet."

Her touch was like fire to his skin and Horatio suppressed a moan that was threatening to leave his lips. Blinking slowly, he tried to keep himself in check for her, wanting to see how far she was willing to go with him.

Picking up the wrist restraints, Serena brought them to Calleigh and handed then to her, "Okay, Calleigh. Just a few rules for you with the restraints. These are important for maintaining your pets trust and safety. Now, like anything else, there is an element of danger when using restraints. You have to make sure you understand how to use them and how they are supposed to work for your play scenes. You also want to make sure they are functioning property before applying them to your pet."

Opening the black leather restraints, Serena showed her the underside that was lined with fleece. "These restraints as you can see have a fleece lining to prevent your pet from getting pinched or rub burns on his wrists. They are also velcro'd so they can easily be removed in case of an emergency by either one of you." Closing it back and fastening one of them, she then showed Calleigh how to make sure they were securely closed. "One very important thing about restraints during play session's, Calleigh, is that you have to be able to at least fit two fingers between the restraint itself and his skin."

The idea of Horatio in restraints pulled at her resolve and she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing her eyes against the wave of arousal that was rising. Opening them, she looked to Serena and nodded as she fingered the leather, enjoying the sensation of it under her touch, "I understand."

Approaching Horatio, she commanded, "Lift your wrists, pet." As he obeyed, she quickly put the restraints on and checked the spacing. Once she was satisfied that they were on properly, she instructed, "Lower your wrists, pet."

Smiling, Serena nodded, "Very good, Calleigh. Now, you need to show him how to get out of them in case of an emergency also."

Licking her lips, Calleigh focused on Horatio again, "Lift your wrists, pet." When he did, she took his wrists in her hand and then opened the Velcro, "Pay attention, pet. If there is an emergency, you can pull the Velcro and release yourself from them." Placing the Velcro back, she then instructed, "Release yourself, pet."

Twisting his wrist a little to reach the Velcro, Horatio was able to reach it and pull, opening the restraint as she commanded him to do. When she reapplied it, Horatio left his wrist up, awaiting her command to lower them.

Watching with appreciation, Calleigh nodded, touching his arm again, "Lower your wrists, pet." As he did so, she stroked his arm methodically, "Very good. Now, do you understand the way to release yourself in case of an emergency?"

His heart hammered in his chest at her touch again and Horatio, spoke softly, "Yes, Mistress Caine."

His voice coursed through her and she struggled to maintain the role, licking her lips again. She wanted to go further with him, but understood that she would have to wait for more instruction herself. Gaining control, she praised him, "Very good, pet." Breaking her gaze with him, she turned to Serena, "What's…what's next?"

Picking up the blindfold she'd brought, Serena smiled as she walked back over to Calleigh, "Would you like your pet to be blindfolded. It adds to the mystery...and is a good way to make sure he doesn't chance a look at you when you're not looking."

Calleigh took the blindfold in hand and eyed it seductively, then trading her gaze between Horatio and Serena. Contemplating, she smiled wickedly and nodded, "I want him to be ravaged with desire, so I think that I will use it." Going to Horatio, she commanded, "I am going to blindfold you, pet. Do not move."

Remaining still as she commanded him to do, Horatio felt as she came behind him and lifted his head slightly to make it easier for her. Closing his eyes, he felt as she placed the blindfold onto him and tied it in place.

Satisfied with Calleigh's progress in her new role, Serena smiled to her and nodded her approval and then started again, "Now, Calleigh, begins your pets training for you. As I said before, his sole purpose is to please you and do anything and everything you tell him to do. What I want you to do now is take this card here. On it are questions I want to to ask him at the beginning of every play session. This is so he will know who is in charge."

Calleigh looked over the card and committed the questions to memory, her eyes cutting up at Horatio. In his sub form, he was just as alluring as if he were in his dominant role, but something else called to her. Perhaps it was the idea that he now looked to her for his safety, his pleasure, and his desires that enthused her.

A wide smile made berth over her lips as she moved closer, her tone laced with lust, "What is my name, my pet?"

Letting his head remain down even though he could no longer see, Horatio concentrated on the questions, "Mistress Caine."

Coming to Calleigh, Serena handed her a ruler and whispered into her ear so Horatio wouldn't hear, "If he answers wrong, spank him, not too hard, just enough to get his attention. Start at one...if he gets it wrong again go to two and so on."

Flexing the ruler in her hand, Calleigh proceeded to walk around him, asking, crisply, "What is your safe word, pet?"

"Celery, Mistress Caine," Horatio replied in the same soft voice, trying to remain still and listen to her voice.

"Very good, my pet," Calleigh replied as she touched his cheek briefly. Moving it from his cheek, she lifted the blindfold and then stood back, her tone demanding, "Look at me pet and tell me, how do I look?"

Blinking some to let his eyes adjust back to the light, Horatio then looked at her, seeing her beauty. His arousal began grow and Horatio knew soon, even Serena would be able to see how hard and turned on he was for Calleigh. "Simply beautiful, Mistress Caine."

Calleigh grinned deviously and popped him across the chest with the ruler, leaving a slightly reddened mark on his pale skin. The welt fed her desires and she intoned wickedly, "Just beautiful, pet? Let's try this again. How do I really look to you? Answer truthfully."

The smack with the ruler had caught Horatio off guard and stung some, but nothing he couldn't handle. His heart raced in his chest as he looked back at her, "You are the most gorgeous Mistress I have ever laid my unworthy eyes on, Mistress Caine."

Still not satisfied, Calleigh popped him twice more, her tone steady now, "I don't look sexy to you, pet? Perhaps I should cover your eyes again. Do you want me to cover your eyes, pet?"

"No, Mistress Caine," Horatio replied quickly. Wanting her to be pleased with him, Horatio rephrased his answer, "You are the most gorgeous and the sexiest Mistress I have ever laid my unworthy eyes on, Mistress Caine."

Reaching to massage the whelps on his chest, she purred, "Very good, my pet. The blindfold will remain off." Taking her hand away, she walked around him again, allowing her voice to drip with seduction, "Do you want me to touch you, pet?"

_Of course I want you to touch me_, Horatio thought to himself, but knew to to voice it that way. Lowering his eyes back down, Horatio could feel her behind him and answered truthfully, "Yes, Mistress Caine."

Teasing him with the slightest touch to his back, Calleigh whispered breathlessly as she felt herself filling with bliss, "What do you want me to do to you, pet?"

Unsure of what to say, Horatio blinked rapidly and blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "To touch me, Mistress Caine."

Calleigh popped him on the back sharply, almost biting the words out in his ear, "You think to control what I do to you, pet?" Stepping back, she walked to face him, seeing his head bowed, "Pet, what do you want me to do to you?"

Seeing Horatio's confusion to the question and with it being their first time in a play session, Serena stood up, going over to them and looked to Calleigh, nodding to her and then addressing Horatio, "Mistress Caine's pet, what did we talk about out there in the living room? Repeat it now."

His back stung from the hit with the ruler and Horatio licked his lips, "This pet is to follow every command Mistress Caine gives to me. When Mistress Caine gives a command, I am to jump to it and show Mistress Caine what a good pet I can be."

Pursing her lips, Serena's voice became firm with him as she began to walk around him, "Your role is to follow every command. Mistress Caine can and will do whatever pleases her with you. Do you understand your role Mistress Caine's pet?"

"Yes Mistress," Horatio replied, wanting to look up at them but keeping his eyes cast downward.

"Now answer Mistress Caine's question properly," Serena demanded in a much firmer tone.

Swallowing hard, Horatio clenched his jaw slightly and then answered, "Whatever you want me to do, Mistress Caine."

Calleigh could see the frustration building and faltered slightly, turning away from them. Confusion ran through her at the sight of him struggling that she began to question herself, the role of dominator beginning to dissipate. The need to nurture rose in her and she closed her eyes, hoping that she hadn't ruined this for him.

Turning back to Calleigh, Serena saw that she had turned her back to them and went over to her. Placing a gentle hand onto Calleigh's shoulder, she whispered so only Calleigh would hear her, "Calleigh, he's okay. This is common with first timers. You did nothing wrong here. He understands his role now for you."

Gathering herself, she nodded, attempting to make her tone strong, "I'm sorry. I'm just used to soothing the frustration instead of provoking it. Give me a moment and we can try again?"

"Take your time," Serena whispered and went over to the bed. Taking out a leather flogger, a bottle of vanilla flavored lubricant, a collar and leash and then a book, she set them in order before turning back. When Calleigh turned back around, Serena gave her an encouraging smile and nodded, "Ready to continue?"

Serena's encouraging tone and smile put her at ease and her eyes drifted past Horatio to the bed. Surveying the items, Calleigh arched her brow and then grinned, the previous doubts now being chased away by the now present feeling of her growing arousal. Determined to make this good for him, she approached him and spoke as seductively as she could, "Now that you know that I will do what I want, we can move on." Licking her lips, she asked, "Would you like to have sex with me, pet?"

Deciding to play it safe, especially after hearing Calleigh falter after his previous answer and confusion as to how he should answer, Horatio raised his brow some, "Whatever you want to do, Mistress Caine."

Frowning, Calleigh popped him with the ruler on his shoulder, "I'm afraid not, pet. It's a simple question. Would you like to have sex with me?"

Her authoritative tone began to speak into him again, and Horatio felt as his arousal reawaken. "Yes, Mistress Caine."

Coming up to Calleigh, Serena whispered in her ear, "Began making your rewards to him better and better. Touch him intimately if you want, your goal is to teach him that obedience and cooperation earn him attention."

Calleigh reached to caress his now stiffened cock and purred, "Very good, pet." Releasing him, she smiled more, her relaxation coming much easier, "What is my name, pet?"

Biting his lip to keep from moaning when her hand stroked him, Horatio had to fight from tearing off the restraints and taking her right then and there. Closing his eyes, his voice faulted slightly, "M-Mistress Caine."

Popping him quickly, Calleigh frowned at his unsteady speech, knowing exactly why he was speaking that way, "Are you scared to answer me, pet? What's my name?"

"Mistress Caine," Horatio replied quickly, his breathing increasing along with his arousal. The need to touch her, to feel her soft skin under him was becoming great and Horatio swallowed hard.

Success gleamed in her eyes and she stroked him more, "Good. Now, pet…who does your body belong to?"

Horatio's mouth fell open at her touch to his cock and he breathed out heavily, "You, Mistress Caine."

Satisfied at his answer, she released him and stepped away, "Very good, pet." Looking to Serena, she asked, "What's next?"

Smirking, Serena reached back into the bag, her hand searching around blindly for the last package and finding it. Bringing it out, she waved the cock ring at Calleigh and then opened it's package, "Would you like to use this on your pet to make sure he doesn't orgasm until you allow him to?"

Calleigh reached for the ring, and eyed it cautiously, her body flushing with desire, "It's not going to hurt him, is it?"

"It'll make him somewhat uncomfortable being he won't be able to cum when he wants." Seeing Calleigh eying it, Serena nodded to her, "Calleigh, I can show you how to place it on him. As I told you earlier, I have no sexual interest in your pet. Besides, I've seen so many cocks in my life, he's got nothing I haven't seen on any other man out there."

Unsure of how she felt about Serena handling his cock, she closed her eyes and made the decision. Opening them, she kept her eyes on Horatio's sub stature and grinned, "Alright…show me how to put this on my pet."

Standing, Serena walked to Calleigh, placing her hand onto the blond's shoulder, "I promise, you can trust me, Calleigh. Come and watch me, then I want you to do it also. One thing...let your pet know what we will be doing to him. He'll be your...guinea pig so to speak."

They walked back to Horatio and Calleigh approached him further, coming to rest right in front of him. Standing to his side, Calleigh noticed his growing erection and whispered, "Look up, pet. Look at Serena. She's going to put on a cock ring, then I will put it on you. This is to stop you from cumming. Do you understand, pet?"

Looking at Serena, Horatio felt a blush wash over him at the thought of another woman besides Calleigh being able to see him. Deciding to think of something else while Serena was having to handle him, he answered Calleigh, "Yes, Mistress Caine."

With his boxers still in place, Serena commanded him, "Mistress Caine's pet, take off your boxers and make it quick. Your mistress and I don't have all day to wait."

Watching as Horatio quickly shed his boxers and then stood back up, Serena looked to Calleigh, "Alright now, Calleigh, when placing a cock ring on, especially with one like this one, you need to make sure you do not put it on too tight. We don't need circulation of blood being cut off." Taking Horatio's cock in hand, Serena wrapped the leather strap around him at the base of his shaft and then checked the first button, finding it too loose and moved to the second, getting the result she wanted. Snapping it into place, she let go of Horatio and looked to him, "Are you in any pain, Mistress Caine's pet?"

The tightness on his shaft was one he'd never experienced before. To him, it felt as if he was being gripped tightly, but not too tight. Shaking his head, he replied, "No, Mistress."

Getting the answer she wanted to hear, Serena looked to Calleigh and then reached, taking it off Horatio and handing it to Calleigh. Leaning to her, she whispered in her ear, "When you have it on him, stroke him a few times for being good."

Calleigh fingered the leather strap and then reached to take Horatio's stiff cock in her hands. Stroking it gently, she licked her lips and strapped the cock ring on making sure that it wasn't on too tight. Doing as she saw Serena do, she asked softly, "Are you in any pain, my pet?"

His cock twitched in her hand, his arousal eating at him. Keeping his eyes down, Horatio watched as her hand continued to stroke him, "No, Mistress Caine."

"You're doing so well, pet." Bringing her hand away from him, she asked, "What would you like to do to me, pet?"

Remembering the question from earlier and the spanking he'd gotten, Horatio had made it a point to remember the correct answer for when she asked again, "Whatever you want me to do, Mistress Caine."

At his answer, Calleigh stroked his cock again and smiled, "You please me, pet. Very much so."

Happy that he was pleasing her the way she wanted him to, Horatio let her words wash over him, the sexual tone of her voice causing his cock to twitch on its own again.

Crossing one leg over the other as she sat on the bed watching, Serena looked to Calleigh, raising her brow, "Make your pet answer questions, many times over if you feel necessary and keep rewarding him with better and better treats, until he is ready to explode, or until you get bored. Whatever you do though, do not let him have an orgasm. At this point though...you might allow him to drop to his knees and give you oral sex, or if you're feeling really adventurous, you could make him watch you masturbate. All of these are options, of course, or you can think of something else."

The options were overloading her with the images and her body reacted accordingly. Studying Horatio, she tilted her head and smiled. Silently, she walked around him and stopped at his back, questioning, "What is your safe word, pet?"

Having heard what Serena had told Calleigh, he thought he'd at least be able to touch her, but was disappointed when she asked another question. Deciding to see where she was going, Horatio answered, "Celery, Mistress Caine."

Calleigh couldn't help the feelings of lust that clawed their way out, her hands starting to run over the bra. Her nipples were rock hard and she pressed herself against his back, whispering, "Who does your body belong to, pet?"

Closing his eyes as her body pushed into him, Horatio's cock hardened more, straining against the cock ring that held his orgasm at bay. Feeling as if the heat had been turned up in the room, he spoke, his breathing increasing more, "You, Mistress Caine."

The pleasure of hearing his strangled words coursed through her and she moved in front of him, touching herself slowly, "Look at me, pet. Would you like to have sex with me?"

Lifting his head and looking at her, he found Calleigh slowly running her hand over her bra clad breasts and then even slower down her tight stomach towards the thong she was wearing. Swallowing hard, his mouth watered at the sight and nodded his head slightly, "Yes, Mistress Caine."

The world began to dwindle away and it was just Calleigh and Horatio, her body strumming with pure energy. Making a quick decision, she demanded, "Get on your knees, pet."

Without hesitation, Horatio dropped to his knees, making sure to to keep his head bowed out of respect to his new Mistress. Noticing her heeled feet, his cock jumped, straining against the cockring she had placed around him.

Very satisfied that Horatio obeyed in a timely manner, Calleigh smiled and slipped her fingers around the thin straps of her thong and pulled them down to mid thigh. Looking down at Horatio, she instructed, "Watch me, pet." Slipping her fingers in between her folds, Calleigh hissed with pleasure as her finger glided over her clit, sending instant sensations through her body. Moaning, she licked her lips and continued to work over her clit, circling it slowly.

Staying on the bed, Serena smiled, seeing Calleigh open up more and explore her new self. Many times over, her clients had asked that she leave the room, embarrassed about someone other then there lover seeing them in any sexual act, but, she had even more that allowed her to stay and supervise incase they needed some more training.

Horatio's eyes drifted down to where Calleigh's fingers played with her glistening clit. His mouth watering more and more, wanting just a taste of her sweet nectar. Licking his lips as his eyes remained glued to her cleanly shaven mound, a shiver ran through him, the need for release becoming great.

Calleigh brought herself to the edge and she forced herself to stop and then looked to Horatio. The look in his eyes further inflamed her and she choked out, "Lick me until I cum. You are not to use your hands, and you may not cum until I say."

Her words were like music to his ears as he was given permission to taste of her. Not wanting to disappoint her, Horatio quickly closed the distance between then, leaving his cuffed hands down. With her womanhood at the perfect level for him, Horatio leaned in, his tongue coming out and licking along her wet slit, tasting the sweet juices that were flowing freely from her. The taste was like none other. He felt like it had been ages since he'd tasted her sweet juices, when it had only been the night before. Running his tongue back and forth, he sought out her clit and began to flick at it, knowing how much she like him doing that to her.

His mouth on her sex instantly brought unimaginable pleasure to Calleigh and she couldn't help but run her hands over her bra, struggling to release her breasts. Clawing at the material, she closed her eyes as she finally was able to caress her own heated skin.

Moving his knees up a little more so he was closer to her, Horatio's tongue continued to tease her hardened clit, her soft moans finding there way to his ears. Wrapping his lips around her clit, Horatio began to suck it, as his tongue teased the tip before releasing it and then running the length of her again, taking in more of her juices.

Lost in the act, Calleigh plunged her hands into his hair and grabbed it, forcing him to delve deeper. The moan that escaped her lips was deep and pleasure filled, her body thrummed as he continued to take from her.

Hissing, she opened her eyes to look down and spoke firmly, "Make me cum, pet."

Attacking her clit with favor, Horatio began to lick and suckle it, wanting her to find the ultimate pleasure. Her scent filled his nostrils, his cock straining painfully for release. Knowing just what would put her over the edge, Horatio buried his head into her more, taking her clit between his teeth and gently biting down on it and his tongue flicked the nub back and forth.

Calleigh screamed as he bit down and then flicking at her sensitive pearl. Her release now surged forward and she arched her hips to meet the strokes of his tongue as she pulled at her nipples. Wanting so much more from him, she struggled to maintain the role, the express need to connect with him warring against her desire to finish this.

Without warning, Calleigh's release exploded and she screamed relentlessly as he continued to attack her clit hungrily. After her essence flowed out of her, she gathered herself as much as she could, and commanded, "That's enough, pet."

Closing his eyes at having to now leave her, Horatio moved back away, his mouth covered with her juices. Her smell filled the air and he took in a deep breath, savoring her scent and Horatio groaned inwardly to himself, needing to find release someway.

Calleigh could feel the heat between her legs dwindling and she looked to Horatio, her desire for him growing even more. Pulling up her thong, Calleigh smirked wickedly, "Very good job, pet. What would you like for me to do to you, my pet? You will have to be rewarded for your obedience."

Horatio's mind called out for him to ask her to let him take her fully, but he knew all that would bring was punishment from her. With his eyes down once more, Horatio licked his lips, still tasting her there and replied, "Whatever you want to do, Mistress Caine."

Torn between what she wanted and the role she now played, she turned to Serena and asked lowly, "What should I do, Serena?"

A small smile formed and Serena raised a brow, "That's up to you, Calleigh. You can either let your pet have pleasure now...or, continue his training and make him wait. Unrestrain him, order him get redressed. Granted, he might beg and whine for awhile, but, the anticipation has it's own rewards. Plus...when you do finally have sex with him then, your pet will do whatever it takes to get into your pants."

Making up her mind, she cleared her throat and approached him, "I am going to take off your restraints, pet. You are to get dressed and then stand in wait. I will not allow you to have your orgasm- just yet. Do you understand?"

Silently cursing Serena's suggestion, Horatio clenched his jaw, but obeyed his Mistress, "Yes, Mistress Caine."

When Calleigh asked for his wrists, he lifted them to her so she could remove them. Once they were off, he let his wrist remain up, awaiting her command and still wanting to please her.

"Get dressed, pet." Calleigh watched as he slipped his clothes on and arched her brow at the way he put on his shorts, mindful of his sensitive cock that was still encased within the cockring. Thankful that they were not due anywhere, she smirked, "You will be in this state until I feel it necessary to allow you release. Do you understand, pet?"

Sipping up his shorts, Horatio then lowered his eyes and let his hands settle at his side, "Yes, Mistress Caine."

Getting up off the bed, Serena walked over to them with a smile on her face, happy they had both leaned so much in their first training play session with each other. Addressing Calleigh, Serena could see the welcome change in herself in Calleigh's eyes, "So Calleigh, how do you feel?"

Calleigh's tone lightened and she smiled as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I feel terrific actually. It's…enlightening. I've never felt so empowered." Biting her lip, she leaned in to ask, "How long is he supposed to stay like that? Can this continue through the day?"

Chuckling, Serena nodded and looked to Horatio, "It can...but, that is totally up to you, Calleigh."

Looking back to the blonde, Serena handed Calleigh her card and smirked, "In case you need any more pointers...give me a call, day or night. One last bit of advice, when we leave this room, let life return to as it was. If he's going to be a good pet, he'll leave the cock ring on until you decide to have another play session. If he takes it off, then when you have another session, point out the fact and set his punishment. Also, don't forget to ask your questions at the beginning of each session."

Calleigh studied the card before looking to Horatio and then back to her as she moved to gather her materials. Chipping in to help, Calleigh exhaled lightly, "I cannot thank you enough for coming. This has been a wonderful experience for me." Once they were done, she moved to the door and then slipped into her tone, "Come to us pet."

When Horatio had come over to them, Serena smiled and turned her attention back to Calleigh, handing her the bag, "This is for you, Calleigh. Everything you'll need to start your new play session's with your pet is in there. I've also included a book that helped me a lot when I was starting out, so make sure to read it. There is also some papers in there with idea's for play session's. I'm sure you'll enjoy them with your pet."

"Thank you, Serena." Looking to Horatio, she informed him, "Once we leave this door, pet, we will return back to normal life, but you will still wear the cockring. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress Caine," Horatio replied, his own thought's already going to ways he could seduce Calleigh into having sex with him.

Opening the door, Calleigh allowed Serena to pass and then followed, turning to see Horatio follow through. The change was immediate and for the first time since she started, she saw his clear blue eyes and bit her lip, realizing she was going to have to be vigilant. As they walked to the living room, Calleigh asked, "So…Horatio, what did you think?"

Taking in a deep breath, his licked his lips and raised his brow, "Well, that uh...that was quiet...interesting. But, I enjoyed it."

Chuckling lightly, Serena nodded to him, "I must say, Horatio...I wasn't sure at first you'd make a good sub, but, you proved me wrong. You both did an excellent job. Just always remember, safety first. Don't be scared to use the safe word, it's there for a reason."

Calleigh wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled even more, "We will. I have to say, I enjoyed that immensely." Looking to Horatio, Calleigh caressed his cheek, "I've never seen him like that before. It was…intriguing."

Wrapping his arm around her, Horatio smiled down at Calleigh and then to Serena, "I do appreciate you making time for us Mistress in your busy schedule. This meant a lot to us both."

Waving Horatio off, Serena shook her head, "No worries, Mr. Caine. I'm glad I could help you both." Checking her watch, Serena sighed, "Well, I hate to cut this short, but, I do need to get back to the office. Calleigh, call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay," Calleigh responded as she let Horatio go. Walking with her to the door, Calleigh glanced back at Horatio and sighed, reaching out to Serena, "I have a question, Serena. What if he tries to by pass the instructions I gave him in the room?"

Serena turned back to Calleigh, glancing to Horatio as he took a seat on the couch and whispered, "Then tell him he won't like the end result later. Maybe even hint around to being too tired for anything else today or tonight."

A devious glint glowed in her eyes and she smirked, "That's simple enough." Opening the door, she watched as Serena passed through and waved goodbye to her. Waiting until she got in her car and drove away, Calleigh then closed the door and made her way back into the living room, finding him sitting there in deep thought. She narrowed her brow and then sat, biting her lip, "Alright…let me have it."

Hearing her voice, Horatio turned to her and smiled lightly, "Let you have what? I think you did a great job, Calleigh. It's something that I'll have to get used to, but…I'm willing to. How do you feel about it?"

A smile formed and Calleigh moved over next to him, leaning back and cuddling up to him, "I liked it. It was a bit intimidating at first, but, I got over it and pushed on and it turned into something I want to do again."

"You certainly got into the role," Horatio commented as he shifted slightly, the sensitiveness of his bound cock assailing him. The constant state of arousal had heightened his awareness and the feel of her body against his furthered the sensations that were now crowding him. Taking a deep breath, he turned to her fully and smiled, "Do you feel confident enough to do this on your own then?"

"Yeah, I do," she replied as she looked up at him, her hand resting on his chest. Giving him a smile, she reached up, caressing his cheek, "It didn't bother you that she was in there with us...and that she put the ring on you, did it?"

"At first," he started slowly, "at first, I was a bit…apprehensive. But once you started interacting with me, I forgot that she was even in the room." Her hand on his chest pulled his attention and sent flickers of arousal through his body and he sighed heavily, "You have a tenacity for domination, sweetheart."

Smiling at his compliment, Calleigh laid her head back against him and smiled, "It did make me feel like I could do overcome anything...like a confidence booster in a way."

"You are very confident." Taking her hand into his, he brought it to his lips and kissed it softly, moving over her skin softly. Placing her hand over his heart, he smiled, "You still have this affect on me."

Feeling his heart pounding in his chest, Calleigh smiled and stretched out beside him, and closed her eyes, "Maybe after dinner tonight we could try again...if you want."

_Tonight? _He thought brazenly. His cock twitched slightly and he caressed her skin, speaking in a soft tone as his touch went further down, "Tonight would be great…as an addition. We could finish this now."

Remembering Serena's ideas, Calleigh yawned and shook her head, "No...later. I'm a little tired after all that now and...if you keep trying to push it, Horatio, I might not be ready again 'til sometime tomorrow."

Horatio's hand stilled and he exhaled heavily, the arousal eating at him. Now with knowing he wouldn't be relieved for some time, he began to get uncomfortable and groaned, readjusting himself more. "So…you'll be taking a nap now?"

Taking note of his deflated tone, Calleigh smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist and sighed, "I was hoping you'd take one with me, Handsome."

With his body in the state it was in, he knew he wouldn't be able to rest properly and he shook his head, "Maybe in a little bit. I…ah…I'm not so sure that I'll be able to rest and I don't want to interrupt you."

Opening her eyes to mere slits and looking down some, she could see he was still aroused and closed them back. Taking in a deep breath, she released it slowly and whispered, "Will you at least just hold me then, Horatio? Please."

Unable to resist her pleading, Horatio wrapped his arm around her and exhaled lightly, the unrelenting arousal now aching to be released. He closed his eyes to concentrate on other things, but found himself remembering her in her dominate role, groaning as it fueled the raging fire that now scorched him. He didn't know how long he could hold out, but in order to make her content, he was going to push his limits.


	28. Chapter 28

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, CHILD ABUSE/ENDANGERMENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

__

3 Months Later

Horatio exhaled with relief as the judge dismissed the hearing and stood, glancing at his watch. The timing had to be perfect for this to go down the way he wanted, and with the amount of preparation it had taken, he expected it to be no less than perfect. Over the months, he'd grown closer to Calleigh- closer than he ever thought possible and now, after all they'd been through, he wanted to do something about it.

Fingering the ring in his pocket, he started for the door, hoping that she would be making her way to him after a nondescript call during a recess. He'd mentioned often how he wanted to make her dominant name permanent and Calleigh often replied with a blush, but the urgency had overtaken him and put him into action. She didn't know of his plans, and that's exactly how he wanted it. He wanted to see the absolute surprise on her face when she found out why he had requested her to bring the results of a case they were working to the courthouse.

Stepping out of the courtroom, he glanced up and down the corridor and sighed, not seeing her. That morning, he watched her carefully as she prepared for work, slipping on an emerald silk blouse with a pair of black slacks that clung to her form beautifully. Her hair was loose and flowing today, just how he liked it and she evened out the ensemble with a pair of diamond earrings. Calleigh was simply stunning, and it made him even prouder that he was going to make her his wife in the span of a few short minutes.

Growing anxious, he pulled out his cell and dialed her number. Hearing her answer, he spoke gently, "Hey…are you on your way?"

After spending most of her morning running the lab in Horatio's absence while he was in court, Calleigh was in a way releaved when Horatio had called her, requesting her bring the case file to him. The time away from the lab always seemed to put things into perspective with her, especially when working on a tough case. Pulling into the Biscayne Court House Parking garage, Calleigh reached for her cell as it began to ring and flipped it open, smiling at hearing his voice on the other end, "Hey you...I'm just pulling into the parking garage now. How's it going in there?"

"We were dismissed, the hearing's over." Scratching his head, he glanced at his watch and then back to the corridor, "I need to make a deadline with that case file, Calleigh. Meet me in courtroom four, as quick as you can, Calleigh."

Pulling into an empty spot near the garage elevator, Calleigh smiled and shut the engine off, "Be there shortly, Handsome."

Hanging up with him, Calleigh grabbed the file and her purse and got out, locking up the hummer. Making her way quickly to the elevator, she pressed the button and waited as the elevator came down from two floors above her. Getting in when the doors open, she hit the button for the main level and then opened the file, checking once again to make sure everything he'd need was in there. When the doors finally slipped open again, she pushed out, heading for the courthouse doors.

The lobby seemed to be packed with people and Calleigh pushed her way through, finally making it to courtroom four. Opening the door and going in, she smiled as he turned to see her entering and walked to him, handing over the file, "This place is packed today."

"Yes, it is. Is everything in here?" Horatio asked, looking toward the door. The sound of another door opened and a judge assumed the bench, giving Horatio a nod. Pulling her toward the front, he frowned, "Calleigh, there's something missing. Where are the handwriting analysis reports?" The doors open and the room flooded with people as Calleigh looked to him and then the file taking it out of his hand. He took the moment to see several familiar faces entering and smiled, refocusing on her. "That report is the key to this case, Calleigh."

"It's supposed to be in here..." Calleigh replied as she came across the report and saw a piece yellow sticky note on it that hadn't been there the day before. Noticing it was Horatio's writing, she began to speak as she read it, "It's right..."

Stopping as she read the words over and over again, she then looked up at him, her heart beating in her chest, "H-Horatio..."

Pulling his hand out of his pocket, he produced the ring, "Calleigh, I've known for a long time how I feel about you, and I felt like the time was right for this." Gesturing to the courtroom, he smirked, "Everyone's waiting for your answer to the note, sweetheart."

Turning her head, Calleigh found there friends standing there watching them, all with smiles on their faces. Surprised that he would go to these links to have her with him forever, Calleigh turned back to him, looking up into his blue eyes. She could see his love for her there and a smile formed as she whispered and nodded, "Yes, Horatio...I...I'll marry you."

"That's good, because I don't know if I could have explained this to the judge." Taking a look toward the front of the courtroom, Horatio offered his arm as Tim came to retrieve the file and asked, "Shall we?"

Slipping her arm around his, she had a bright smile and whispered as she leaned to him some, "You planned this to the tee haven't you?"

"Yes, I have. Afterwards, there's a little reception at the lab, in the break room of course." He grasped her hand and squeezed it, "There was no way that I could get everyone off, so I decided to bring the party to them. Of course, if you want something more elaborate, we can plan that later. My priority was making you my wife today."

Coming to stand in front of the judge, Calleigh looked up at Horatio and shook her head, "Today is all I need, Horatio." When the judge cleared his throat, they broke their gaze with each other and looked towards him, Calleigh's heart seeming to leap out of her chest in happiness.

Horatio felt her warmth as she came closer and held on tightly to her hand, his own heart thumping in his chest. There was nothing more in the world that he wanted than to have her forever, and as he looked to the judge and then to Calleigh, he knew, that his life was complete.

Judge Milton Quimby looked down at them from his bench and smiled at the two of them. For years he'd known Horatio and had often wondered if the Lieutenant would ever remarry after loosing his young wife to one of Miami's gangs. Lifting his brow, his voice seemed to boom in the now quiet courtroom, "I understand the two of you wish to be married today, is that correct, Lieutenant Caine?"

"Yes, your honor," Horatio simply answered as he tried to fight a smile, "we do."

Nodding, he looked to his court clerk and she came forward with a marriage license and handed it to him. Looking it over, he leaned over his desk towards them, "CSI Duquesne, if you will please...the good Lieutenant has already signed his name to the license."

Moving forward and letting go of Horatio, Calleigh took the paper from the judge and looked over the license, seeing the information she needed to give highlighted for her. Reaching into her purse, she produced a pen, filled it out and then handed it back to the judge silently.

Making sure everything was there, the judge then looked to them as Calleigh moved back to Horatio, "Well, let us begin then. We're gathered here to day to witness the union of Horatio Caine and Calleigh Duquesne. If anyone in this court doesn't think these two should be united in, speak now or forever hold your piece."

Silence met there ears, and the Judge nodded his approval and continued, "Good. Horatio, do you take Calleigh to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

Horatio turned to Calleigh and reached up to caress her face gently as he smiled warmly. Hesitant to break his gaze with her, he answered firmly, "I do."

Smiling, Judge Quimby then looked to Calleigh, "And do you, Calleigh, take Horatio to be your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

Keeping eye contact with him, Calleigh smiled as she spoke, "I do."

With there answers, the judge then asked, "Is there rings?"

Horatio took the ring and slipped it on to her awaiting finger and then clutched her hand. Keeping his eyes on Calleigh, he asked, "May I say something, your honor?"

Raising his brow, Judge Quimby relaxed his look and nodded, "Go ahead, Lieutenant."

Nodding, Horatio turned to Calleigh fully and smiled widely, again, reaching up to caress her cheek. His thumb passed over the faded scar that was the only remnant of the attack and couldn't help the love that he felt blooming in his chest. Clearing his throat, he spoke steadily, "From the moment I saw you, I knew you were strong. There was nothing out there that was going to get the best of you, not even your fellow colleagues when they tested you. It's that tenacity and strength, along with phenomenal beauty that has drawn me to you and has kept me there. I love you, Calleigh, and I always will. I'll protect and take care of you, but most of all love you as you are meant to be loved."

Tears filled her eyes as Calleigh looked into his, taking a deep breath to steady herself. Keeping hold of his other hand, she gave it a squeeze, "The day I met you, something instantly drew me to you. At the time, I didn't know what it was. We've been through so much together, but I've always followed down that road with you so you wouldn't be alone. You have a big heart, Horatio...one that strives to protect, and find the truth. Your compassion is like none I've seen in anyone before. I trust you with my life...and my love. I'll always be there for you when you need me, and take care of you. I love you, Horatio Caine, and I will always love you, no matter what is thrown at us."

Horatio listened to the words that were coming from her heart and felt his eyes beginning to well. Reaching to swipe at an errant tear, he smiled, "I love you, Calleigh."

Smiling down at the couple, Judge Quimby then looked out to the courtroom attendants, "These two people have pledged themselves to each other and with that, by the powers invested to me by the great state of Florida, Horatio...Calleigh..." he said now looking to them, "I now pronounce you man and wife. Horatio...you may kiss your bride."

Without another word, Horatio took Calleigh into a deep embrace, his lips crashing against hers. The initial urgency faded and the kiss softened, his lips curling into a smile as he heard the cat calls and applause.

Parting from her, he cupped her cheek, "Mrs. Caine."

Smiling up at him, Calleigh gazed into his eyes, the happiness she felt in this moment with him like none she'd experienced before. "Mr. Caine."

Horatio pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Whispering into her ear, he caressed her back, "How should we celebrate this occasion tonight? Dinner?"

Closing her eyes as she held onto him, she whispered, "Dinner is good...for starters. I think I'd like to spend a lot of time with my new husband in the bedroom also."

"I don't have a problem with that," Horatio answered as he moved his hands over her back. Wishing that they could leave at that moment, he pulled away and then turned to their friends, smiling, "But first, we have to put in some face time. Tonight, I'm yours."

Looking to them all, Calleigh whispered to Horatio, "Umm, something to look forward to then. Maybe we can sneak away early when no one is looking."

"The perfect getaway," Horatio replied coyly. Grabbing her hand, he arched his brow and then turned to her, "Ready?"

"Yes," she replied as she held onto his hand. In the time she and Horatio had been together, Calleigh had learned so much from him, how to fully trust and most of all, what it felt like to be truly loved. She didn't know what the future might hold for them, but, with taking it day by day, she knew they be able to take the bad with the good and make the best of it all. She'd found happiness and her true love, and for that, she was thankful to have opened her heart to a man she'd never before thought she could have.

The End...


End file.
